Empty Gold
by emisonxx
Summary: EMISON AU. In a world where slavery was never abolished, superstar athlete Emily Fields is under constant public scrutiny. When she impulsively purchases a slave, her world takes an unexpected turn. Her latest acquisition impacts not only her career and personal life but also Emily's very ideas of consent and ownership. NOT A KINKY BDSM STORY.
1. Black Sun

**A/N:** Hey guys! As promised, here is the brilliantly dark story from TGHall and me. We wanted to write a story that was a tough, but rewarding dramatic ride for Emison fans. This story is about slavery, but it is **NOT** anywhere close to the kinky kind of BDSM slavery, so if that is what you're looking for you're not going to find it here. We wanted to release this before the finale, because the lack of Emison is driving us nuts. We _love_ the characters on the show, but we also love the characters we've exaggerated and created and we hope you enjoy them too.

So sit back and enjoy the ride, and I actually mean it when I say this time, we literally have 80k+ words already written and that's only for Part 1 of this epic story. #ItsNoLie. This story is gonna be long saga. If you're wondering why this time is different, I can confidently say it's because TGHall literally forces me to write when I don't want to. The only reason this story is seeing the light of day is because we started this together and she wouldn't let me abandon it. So, just sayin'.

FAIR TRIGGER WARNING: If you are sensitive to any abuse, mental disorders, etc—this story is filled with touchy subject matter, so read with discretion. Violence, Language, Implied Sexual Assault and Generally horrible people. (Also, if you love Maya, you might want to sit this one out).

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **5 Years Ago**

 _"Please, please don't do this," a young blonde girl with teary blue eyes begs as her older brother forcefully holds her still. One of his hands grasps her wrists behind her back, twisting painfully, and the other hand is around her neck commanding her to stand still. Everything from before is a blur_ _–_ _one minute she's walking into her sad excuse of a home, the next she's being dragged away by her very own flesh and blood, her own siblings._

 _"I said shut up, Alison," the gruff boy growls in her ear. The two watch as their sister, Alison's twin Courtney, holds her broken arm in a sling with a cold look. She stands stiffly in debate with an older man, his face unpleasant and scarred. The man is clearly a haughty and powerful lowlife. Alison can tell by the way he carries himself, and by the way he dresses._

 _"Twenty thousand, not a penny more," the man states firmly and his steely eyes dare Courtney to challenge him. He knows they're in a tough position and that he can strong-arm them anyway he likes._

 _"You agreed to twenty five," Courtney spits back bitterly, everything about her body is tense_ _—_ _the very air in this place gives her the creeps._

 _"_ _What are you gonna do about it, kitten, call the cops?_ _"_ _he growls threateningly as he leers down towards her. "You'll be lucky if you can find anyone who_ _'_ _ll give you twenty in cash._ _"_

 _"_ _You said twenty five,_ _"_ _Courtney stresses, refusing to be threatened by this scum_ _._ _She glances at her twin out of the corner of her eye and cringes internally at the way Alison is staring at her desperately, pleading with those baby blues._ _"_ _She_ _'_ _s hardworking and-_ _"_

 _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t care, sweet cheeks, I buy_ _'_ _em and I sell_ _'_ _em_ _._ _I don_ _'_ _t ask questions and I sure as hell don_ _'_ _t give answers. People I deal with_ _—_ _no ones really interested in labour, you hear me?_ _"_ _He gets up into Courtney_ _'_ _s face_ _, his breath like acid. His eyes roam over her freely and Courtney tries to suppress her shiver. She knows exactly what this means for her sister._ _"_ _She_ _'_ _s got a pretty face, and a tight little body. That_ _'_ _s all that matters._ _"_

 _"_ _Invest in some breath mints,_ _"_ _Courtney snaps, her hand slides her jacket back to reveal her concealed blade._ _"_ _I'm not here for a fight but we didn_ _'_ _t come to get swindled either._ _"_

 _"Jason please, there has to be another way," Alison tries to reason again in a tiny voice but there is no response from her big brother. She realizes how dangerous and dire the situation is, and how helpless she has become. Alison had cried and begged the whole way to this hellhole, and neither Courtney or Jason had shown any empathy, just cold steely indifference. As hard as she tries, Alison simply can_ _'_ _t understand what she did to deserve this._

 _"Fine, twenty one," Courtney caves and Alison can feel her composure completely shattering. This can't be happening._

 _"_ _Done," the older man grunts as he hands Courtney some papers to sign. As soon as she does, he snatches them back and throws a small bag of cash at her. "Now hand her over."_

 _Jason nods and begins to walk her over roughly, Alison's eyes widen as she begins to panic._

 _"Please! Please don't, Courtney! Jason! Stop! Stop! Stop-"_

 _Alison is cut off as another stranger steps forward and roughly seizes her by the back of the neck. She's dragged over to a table near the furnace and shoved against it, her face slammed down on the wood as her body is bent over it._

 _"We'll get you back one day," Courtney murmurs apathetically, her sea-green eyes blank and empty._

 _"Don't leave me here," Ali begins to cry, her voice cracking, hands tighten around her neck as her siblings look on in silence._

 _"Come on, let's go," Jason mutters under his breath and Courtney nods, but the two are slow to leave_ _–_ _their eyes lingering on their baby sister just a moment longer._

 _Alison's eyes widen as another_ _strange_ _r pulls a metal pole back from the furnace, and she realizes it's a branding iron. The end of it is a familiar brand that she knows well, and it's red hot from the heat of the fire. She never imagined that she would have to bare the brand._

 _"No!" Alison begins to shriek in terror as the man comes closer and grabs her hand, pulling her forearm out and resting it along the table, the other person holds her still._

 _"Let's go, now!" Jason hisses and Courtney tears herself away, leaving quickly with her brother, clutching the cash tightly. The man stoically grips Ali's arm still and presses the hot metal to her smooth skin in one swift move. And the only sound is a piercing, painful scream that cuts through the night._

 **Present Day**

"What do you mean you didn't eat today?"

"I don't know, nobody made me food," Emily Fields, a tall, tan, and gorgeous swimmer, shrugs nonchalantly as she throws her hands up in a puzzled manner. She looks at her infamous agent, Cece Drake, who glares daggers at Emily's partial entourage in the distance. Cece loves her favorite client to death but the posse that Emily insists on taking _everywhere_ , well, they're easily distracted and Cece feels like she's running a one woman show. Cece's normally beautiful blonde curls are in disarray from running around the event, and her pretty eyes have small bags under them that she hasn't bothered to cover up.

"Listen, Emily, sweetheart, you know I adore you, you're a total babe – except when you are running on an empty stomach! You are dealing with the press all day and I refuse to have you snapping at people like a fucking piranha."

"Look I don't know what to tell you, I don't cook," Emily coolly argues back, amused at how flustered her poor agent is.

"What about Spencer? She's your fucking manager, shouldn't she be taking care of these things?"

"She's also in law school, remember? She had a big test to study for earlier."

"She's supposed to make sure that her client is on her best behaviour, especially when she's unveiling the newest fucking BMW series and doing major press for her upcoming meet."

"Then you talk to her," Emily grouses. Her irritation is rising quickly. She loves Cece, but how many times does she have to spell it out for the blonde that this, like many other things, isn't really Emily's problem.

"Fine, maybe it's time you _buy_ someone to help you out," Cece sighs as she raises an eyebrow and asks the dreaded question.

"Like from the private markets? I don't think I need one," Emily argues, shaking her head at the mere thought of _owning_ someone. She's grown up with the ideology drilled into her head, but it's never settled well with her. Her parents blamed her grandfather—he had never owned a slave in his life and had always insisted that the worth of man was measured by the worth he placed on others. It was a philosophy Emily tried to adopt though her appointed pedestal by the media and fans tainted her worth and theirs. Everyone wanted something from everyone else, savoury and unsavoury alike.

"Someone that could just do little things that those three apparently can't, even though you pay them," Cece huffs as she tries to get her point across.

"They're my friends, just relax," Emily brushes her off. "No slaves. Period. I'm gonna go look for food okay? Does that sound good?"

"Fine, just don't drink orange juice – you know how your stomach hates acidic food."

"I know, I know," Emily rolls her eyes as she pats Cece's shoulder.

"Hang on," Cece mutters grabbing the nearest slave who passes them. "You're a Fitzgerald slave, right?"

The slave nods unfazed by the angry blonde woman.

"Good. Show her where the fucking food is," Cece shoves the man a little more forcefully than she intended and walks away with a frustrated grunt. He stumbles into Emily who catches him and keeps him upright.

"Sorry about her she's a bit cranky," Emily smiles politely at her new friend. If he shows her where the food is she just might buy him, though she admits the whole idea would still make her uncomfortable.

"Miss Fields," the slave politely interrupts her thoughts and gestures that he would like her to follow him.

"Right lead the way, dude," Emily pats him on the shoulder like they're drinking buddies and the slave quirks an eyebrow at the odd form of address.

"Come on now, I'm hungry," Emily urges pleasantly and the slave tries to smother his amused grin. Emily has this effect on almost everyone.

"Can we smile while we find food," Emily quips amused though her stomach growls loudly.

He nods once and turns on his heel setting a fast pace through the crowd. Emily hurries to keep up and catches people staring at her. She looks down at the tight black dress she's wearing. It has one shoulder strap, and it hugs her curves while showing off her long, lean legs.

The dress is so over the top, and Emily is going to kill Hanna because when she said something breathable she didn't mean a mid-thigh fucking slit. And, yes it's gorgeous, as all of Hanna's creations are. She is after all one of the hottest new designers in the world of fashion. But Emily is too worried about accidentally flashing people when she bends over or something to be comfortable in this dress.

Cece is not having any of her pouting about it though and she's been reminded six times since they got to this stupid event that everyone is watching and everyone wants to see their star shine. And that's her—Emily Fields the shining star of the American swim team and all around American sweetheart. She's skilled enough to be a world champion athlete, and beautiful enough to be a supermodel. Cece had found her at the beginning of her career at the young age of eighteen– claiming she could help Emily capitalize on her fame. And Cece has stayed true to her word.

But Emily is easily annoyed by events like this, events that she has to turn up to and promote some useless product that is only vaguely attached to sports or women in general. The BMW series is a pretty cool brand though, she'll admit. Still, the majority of gigs aren't as glamorous - the yogurt commercial she did still haunts her online.

Spencer had been so thrilled when she helped land this gig that its all she's talked about for weeks now. Because not only is Emily getting a hefty check, but she's also getting one of the new series for free.

Emily huffs as she searches for food with the slave, and she realizes shortly that Cece is correct. She really does get irritable when she's hungry. And right now she can't focus on anything but how annoyed she is by the dress, by Cece's overbearing tendencies, by Spencer's enthusiasm, and by the way her pals, Aria and Hanna, are fawning over all the glamour and guys – and most of all, she's annoyed that her girlfriend has left her side and disappeared since the moment they arrived. If all that wasn't bad enough, the event is either dry or Emily can't find the open bar that was promised. That's all she really wants right now, she just wants a fucking drink.

x-x-x

Later, Emily smiles brightly at a little girl who bounds over to her and politely asks for a picture and autograph. The brunette pleasantly obliges, and she gives Cece a sharp look when the blonde tries to subtly hurry the child along. If there is one thing Emily has learnt it's that brand executives have fickle loyalties, but her fans are what keep her in the pool. She crouches down and signs a couple of posters and smiles for a few pictures when others come forward. She doesn't hate this part of the job, but Cece's incessant huffing and puffing in her ear the whole time today dampens her mood somewhat. Anyone would think Cece owned her if they didn't know who Emily was.

Emily understands that she may have screwed up at the last promotional event, but sometimes reporters asked her the dumbest questions. Still, she knows she shouldn't have answered with "go fuck yourself" to any question, no matter how stupid. So she understands why Cece is on edge, it's just driving her nuts.

"You incompetent bitch!"

The shout cuts through the crowd from the side and Emily looks up from signing a poster, her muscles instantly tense. She may not be the most pleasant person to be around all the time, especially when she's hungry, but even she can hold her tongue when there are children present. The harsh voice makes her skin crawl unpleasantly and her blood boils.

"I…sorry…" a small voice nervously stutters through the hushed crowd and Emily can't get a good look through the people as she cranes her neck.

"You're a good for nothing, lazy piece of shit!"

Emily shoves past onlookers and darts forward at the sound of a resounding echo of skin meeting skin. She can recognize the sound of a backhand.

Emily breaks through the crowd just in time to see an arrogant dickhead, covered in coffee, raising his hand for another strike on a cowering blonde on the ground. Without a second thought, the athletic brunette is shielding the girl by the time his pudgy hand swings at her forcefully. The loud slap echoes as the crowd gasps collectively. Emily takes the brunt of it on her cheek and hisses low at the pain.

The man is completely caught off guard, his hand falling to his side as he just stares at Emily in disbelief. He recognizes her instantly and his face pales. The crowds are murmuring and growing and Cece is pushing through as all eyes await Emily's reaction. The brunette looks up furiously, her brown eyes fierce and her jaw locked with determination despite her throbbing cheek.

"Emily-" Cece tries to jump in and reason with her client, years of knowing this girl and her incredibly short fuse have her panicked. Cece can see where this is all going and it's not good. The brunette defiantly stares down the dickhead after she glances at the blonde on the ground to make sure she's okay.

"You…you jumped in the way," the man splutters stupidly. "I was teaching her-"

"Sir," Emily interrupts darkly and looks down once more at the blonde girl quivering on her knees in a tacky, barely appropriate red dress. She hasn't looked up yet and is hidden under her blonde locks. Emily catches sight of the barbaric brand on the girl's wrist as her hand cradles her stinging cheek. "She may be your property but she is still a person."

"Now is not the time to get into a slave rights debate," Cece mutters harshly into her ear.

Emily pulls away from her agent as she straightens up and glares at the man. The paparazzi are swarming and even the general crowd have their phones out. The man catches sight of their audience too.

"She's mine to do with as I please," the man retorts crossing his arms likes he's won. "If I want to hit her, I'll hit her. If I wanna fucking beat her, I'm gonna-"

Emily cocks her hand back and punches him in the nose before he can finish that sentence. As she does, she hears the sound of a hundred cameras flashing. Its like a media feeding frenzy as the man hits the floor and Emily shakes out her fist.

Cece puts a hand to her forehead in exasperation and tries to remain professional. This just went from a glamorous event to a brawl, apparently.

"That fucking hurt," Emily mumbles cradling her hand.

"I can't take you anywhere," Cece grumbles as she moves over to help the man stand.

"She hit me!" he cries getting to his feet. "You all saw it."

"Sir," Cece gently soothes in her most professional voice. "This has all been an incredible misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?" He bellows, shaking with anger. "She assaulted me and I have it on film."

Cece slides closer to the repulsive, disgusting brute of a man.

"How much to make this go away?" She whispers.

"How much you got?" He mutters back, his eyes already flashing with greed.

"More than you'd know what to do with, asshole," Emily throws in snidely, glaring at him.

"Not helping," Cece hisses at Emily. It always amazes Cece that America's sweetheart has the worst temper and can be fierce as hell when she feels like it—a true force to be reckoned with. In case Cece ever forgets, she's always reminded in painful moments like this. Emily Fields is her most rewarding client, and her most torturous one.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Cece suggests as the man looks like he's going to start another fight.

Emily rolls her eyes at Cece's charm and instead looks to the still cowering blonde. The poor girl's head tilts up for a fraction of a second and wide frightened blue eyes lock with Emily's brown before they disappear under blonde locks again as the girl continues to shake and withdraw into herself. The helpless look of desperation triggers something within Emily, and the brunette instantly makes a decision.

"We'll take the girl too," Emily commands firmly as she turns to Cece. The older blonde's face contorts into one of frustration at the demand.

"Emily-"

"She's not for sale," Dickhead claims as he crosses his arms triumphantly.

"Cece," Emily glares at the man. "Explain why this man should rethink his tone."

"Emily, I will handle this, take your new friend and go," Cece huffs and waves Emily off.

The man stares in disbelief, ready to fight for his ownership. "I just said-"

"I'm about to make you very rich," Cece cuts him off sharply. "Because my friend is very stupid. Keep your mouth shut, don't speak a word to the press, and you'll come out on top."

He considers it and Cece sighs, running a hand through her hair. Always cleaning up Emily's messes like a nanny. She does not get paid enough for this.

Meanwhile, the brunette crouches down slowly in front of the girl, very aware of the press recording every detail.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks in a low voice, trying not to let the audience hear anything else.

The blonde girl nods quickly, as if trying to avoid trouble.

"Come with me," Emily advises confidently as she eyes Cece shaking hands with the sleaze bag. She looks back and is startled when the cowering blonde looks up at her fully for the first time. Her baby blue eyes are wide and terrified as she tries to hold Emily's gaze.

"N-now?" the blonde asks unsure, afraid of upsetting one more person. Emily nods. She can see the angry red imprint from the backhanded slap on the girl's pale skin and it infuriates her. Her eyes rake over the blonde quickly, examining her. The mystery girl has the most expressive, beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous long blonde hair that shapes her pretty baby face. No wonder this dickhead was hesitant to sell her. _Probably a pervert,_ Emily thinks, though she's innocently underestimating just how disgusting he truly he is.

"I just bought you. Come on, let's go backstage," Emily tries to keep her tone kind and soft but she's more than anxious to escape all the flashing cameras that it comes out as more demanding than she meant.

The girl scrambles to her feet hastily and flashes a very quick smile of appreciation before shrinking back at the sight of her previous owner glaring at her. She sees the other blonde also glaring at her new owner.

"Backstage Em, right now."

 **x-x-x**

"One hundred thousand dollars, Emily!" Cece practically shouts while pacing as the brunette sips on a glass of red wine she'd finally been able to find. Emily lounges on the couch in the backroom behind the main showcase. The new blonde stands feebly by the door, hanging her head slightly, wishing to make herself invisible. Emily can't help but let her eyes rake over her rather exposed body in her rumpled dress. "That's a tenth of your paycheck. That's how much I'm supposed to make."

"You said I should buy someone, well here, I bought someone," Emily shrugs.

"Someone capable of taking care of you, not some fucking mute," Cece argues as Emily rolls her eyes. She turns towards the blonde and emphasizes every word as she huffs in frustration. "Can you even speak?"

"Y-yes ma'am," the blonde pipes up, having trouble making eye contact. Her hands fidget with each other.

"What's your name?" Cece tries to be patient as she asks slowly, knowing that none of this is the poor girl's fault.

"Alison," the girl breathes out softly, and Emily thinks the name fits her nicely. But her agent sighs dramatically and shakes her head.

"I'm getting a raise from you," Cece grunts at Emily after a moment of thought.

"Good for you," Emily raises her glass in a mock cheers. "You've earned it."

"I hate you so much right now, Emily Fields," Cece mutters darkly. "So much."

"What's the big deal?" Emily asks casually as she leans back on the couch, one hand holding her head and the other holding the wine glass. "So I punched a guy. But he punched me first."

Cece opens her mouth, ready to answer, when the door opens and a thin, smaller girl appears with a devious smirk on her face. Now the blonde agent really feels her blood pressure begin to rise cause _this_ is just what she fucking needs. Not.

"Hi baby," the dark-haired girl coos drunkenly as she eyes Emily. She's clearly found her own party as she sways on her feet with a giggle. But she immediately senses the tension in the room as she looks from the brunette on the couch to the two blondes standing. She makes her way over to Emily immediately and kisses her aggressively as Cece clears her throat loudly, annoyed. The girl breaks the kiss smoothly and coyly winks at Cece. "It's good to see you too, Cece."

"Maya, always a pleasure," Cece grunts sarcastically and rolls her eyes. She loathes Emily's girlfriend. If she could get away with murder, it wouldn't even be a question. This horrible, privileged, insufferable bitch would be six feet under and the world would be a better place for it. Maya drops down into the athlete's lap side-saddle, her drunkenness apparent.

"I heard you got into a fight," Maya whispers into Emily's ear, nipping at it. "Did someone stare at my ass again?"

Maya laughs as Emily grips her thighs possessively while trying to stay focused.

"No," Emily murmurs as she nods her head towards the timid blonde who stands awkwardly, trying to keep her head down. "He hit Alison so I hit him back."

"Alison?" Maya tilts her head as her dark eyes examine the slave girl. Alison looks up, she knows a command when she hears one, Maya quirks an eyebrow before nodding and Alison obediently hangs her head again. The others don't seem to know what to do with a slave but Alison gets a feeling Maya has broken more than her fair share. The energy that radiates off the girl makes Alison skin crawl and it's as powerful as it is dangerous.

"Emily just bought her," Cece says smugly, and she takes great pleasure in how Maya's face clouds over with envy.

"Bought her? But you're always so against-"

"It's not like that," Emily reassures her girlfriend quickly. "Some asshole was mistreating her and-"

"Aw," Maya drawls like she's talking to a puppy. She presses Emily's cheeks together much to the chagrin of the brunette. "And you just couldn't let the cute little slave get hurt."

Emily pushes Maya hands away. She hates when her girlfriend babies her. Maya notices her discomfort and places a placating kiss to her lips.

"You know I'm just playing, baby," Maya mumbles against her mouth as she pulls away.

"Gross," Cece gags. "I'm going to go find your little entourage and let them know they have damage to take care of. Get ready because you have to unveil the series, and then we're leaving."

Cece storms out, pausing as she stops by Alison who shyly looks at her quickly before looking away. Poor kid. She can't imagine the emotional whiplash this girl is enduring between being humiliated in public and changing owners without notice. Not that Cece thinks the blonde will miss her previous owner. She sighs and exits the room, determined to right things with the campaign.

Emily settles her hands back on Maya's thighs and rolls her eyes. She sneaks a glance at her new slave (god, she _hates_ that word) and is surprised to find Alison looking at her as well with wide, curious eyes—and she realizes maybe the blonde doesn't know who she is, or that she's gay. She tries to smile reassuringly at Alison but the blonde quickly ducks her head again. Her girlfriend notices the exchange and wiggles her body against Emily to catch the brunette's attention again.

Maya pouts turning back to look over the blonde as she traces a finger down Emily's gaping cleavage and into her dress. Emily's eyes flutter as her breathing slowly becomes affected.

"Slave girl is kind of cute though," Maya suggests licking her lips as she stares at Alison. "I'm sure she'll be lots of fun."

Alison catches the look out the corner of her eye, she knows it all too well and tries to block out Maya's penetrating gaze with her blonde hair, it doesn't really work though.

"Hey," Emily exclaims, gripping Maya's wandering hand. "Stop that."

"What if she wants a show?" Maya teases, her eyes flashing wickedly at Alison as she feeds off the blonde discomfort. "We've had a few horny little slaves at home, thanks to my brother."

"I have to get ready," Emily disregards Maya's disgusting comment and shrugs her girlfriend off of her. There are many lifestyle choices the two of them don't see eye to eye on, and the humane treatment of slaves is one of them.

"But, baby," Maya pouts and Emily waves her off, her senses coming back as Maya's body is no longer torturously wriggling against her.

"You had no problem ditching me earlier, so I'm sure you can find something to do while I work."

"Fuck you, Emily," Maya grumbles as she angrily marches to the door. She stops by Alison, grabbing her chin and forcing the blonde to look at her closely. Alison's heart is pounding as Maya's fingers dig painfully into her skin. She can feel Maya's eyes undressing her as the drunk girl shamelessly examines her, but its when those dark eyes meet her own blue ones that Alison is truly frightened because there is something _menacing_ in Maya. Alison holds the gaze and tries not to shake.

"Let her go, Maya," Emily warns as she moves over to a mirror to start reapplying her makeup.

"Why? Cause she's yours? What's mine is yours, remember?" Maya sneers tightening her grip on Alison. Emily ignores her and Maya huffs, tossing Alison aside as she lets go of her. "Fine. But if you think I'm fucking you tonight you're wrong."

"We'll see about that," Emily dismisses her.

"Watch it," Maya growls as she steps out the door. "Or it's gonna be you and your fucking hand for a long time."

"You love my _fucking_ hand," Emily shouts after her girlfriend.

The door slams and Emily rolls her eyes for the hundredth time. Suddenly, it's too quiet. Emily turns around to see Alison hesitantly standing in the same position.

"You can move you know," Emily conversationally notes as she watches Alison pause and try to figure out what to do. "Go sit on the couch or something. There's wine, and there's ice in the fridge if your cheek still hurts."

Alison hesitates in indecision so Emily turns back to the mirror very aware she has been staring at Alison for a while now.

"He had an iron hand huh? Bastard probably left a bruise on my face too."

Emily watches in the reflection as Alison slowly makes her way to the couch and sits down cautiously, unsure if this is a trap. Alison is used to cruelty, used to people setting her up and treating her nicely one minute only to lash out and viciously attack her the next.

"I'll have someone get a change of clothes for you. That looks pretty uncomfortable," Emily gestures towards what the blonde is wearing and Alison looks down, her cheeks turning red instantly. Is her new owner making fun of her already?

"You don't talk much do you?" Emily asks rhetorically as she tries to see how bad the damage to her own face is.

"No ma'am," Alison softly admits, trying to be as polite as possible. She's a little confused. Does this girl want her to talk? This brunette is very strange, Alison thinks. First she threw herself in front of Ali to protect her, and now she's offering her wine and teasing her for not talking. Is this a joke? Is she being made fun of? Does Emily want her drunk for later? Her girlfriend is obviously angry and Emily had mentioned sex? Oh god, she doesn't know the first thing about pleasuring a _girl_.

"Emily, you can call me Emily," the brunette instructs gently and Alison sees her new owner's small smile in the mirror.

She nods obediently, but she's still very confused. What does Emily want with her?

"My agent told me I had to buy someone to help me out when I'm stressed," Emily continues talking trying to fill the silent room with anything other than Alison's soft worried breaths. Emily thinks the blonde reminds her of a scared little woodland creature with a heart rate thats always just too high. "And what can I say, when I saw you I had to have you."

There's a joking tone to the brunette's words but Alison feels her stomach lurch—this definitely isn't the first time she's heard she is to "help relieve someone's stress". She knows her…purpose, and she knows most people relieve their stress by taking it out on her body. What if Emily does plan to abuse her on top of using her? The horrible thought crosses Alison's mind that Emily only saved her so she could have a go at her. It's a terrible way of thinking, but for Ali it's a natural instinct. For her, trust ended the moment Courtney signed the papers.

Emily clears her throat awkwardly and the blonde instantly looks at her, nodding quickly in response to whatever the brunette had last said. Alison takes a moment to really take in her new owner as brown eyes examine her too. She knows how controversial the new gay rights movement is, her previous owner had made quite a few nasty remarks about it. But Alison has never seen such a…such a beautiful girl with another girl. And the fact that Emily is gay doesn't bother her. Alison thinks she could get used to Emily, maybe. It's her devilish girlfriend that has Alison quivering and wanting to run. The thought that Emily wants them both make Alison want to bolt. Ali's never been subjected to two people at once and she's always consider it a blessing but it seems Emily's girlfriend has other plans. She feels her stomach churn unpleasantly at the idea.

"Emily!" The door flies open and Cece bursts in again. The blonde is clearly distressed. "We have a problem."

x-x-x


	2. Stressed Out

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for the interest in this story—super stoked that you guys are invested. I was a little nervous about the reception of it, as its pretty dark. Hoping to update frequently to use the power of writing to keep Emison alive because I honestly don't have any faith left in the show. Please leave us detailed reviews if you feel inclined to, we of course love hearing all your thoughts and feedback—the good, and the bad. And remember, this story will only be complete because of TGHall kicking my ass every day.

TGHall: ^What she said.

 **Disclaimers: Language, Violence, Physical Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Nasty People.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"What do you mean they cut half?" Emily asks, her voice dropping as she realizes the severity of the situation. She can't believe she's finding herself in the middle of another incident with a major brand. Her _favorite_ car company, at that.

"Look I tried to argue for you," Cece insists as she shoots a look at the blonde on the couch who is sitting upright, staring down at her trembling hands. "But that little fight of yours is blowing up, fast. BMW wants out. They don't want to be linked with someone who could possibly stand for uprooting the system. Most of their factories are filled with slaves. They're willing to offer you a settlement of $500,000."

"And the car?" Emily asks, disappointedly.

"What do you think?"

 **x-x-x**

The car ride home is long and awkward, to say the least. Cece drives, silently, as Emily sulks in the passenger seat. Alison sits in the back, dead quiet. She feels terrible, because if she's following the story properly then Emily Fields is a superstar athlete who just lost half a million dollars and a car—all because of Alison. And the blonde can feel frustration rolling off the brunette in waves. It's only going to be a short matter of time before Emily brutally explodes on her, Alison thinks fearfully. She's unsure if she could handle another grand display of harsh, dominating violence today.

When they pull up to the gate, Alison's mouth opens slightly as her eyes widen. This isn't just a normal house, it's an enormous estate. They drive down a long driveway that circles to the front door, Emily opens the car door before it stops and jumps out as Cece slams on the breaks.

"Jesus Emily don't do that!" Cece yells after her. Emily storms into the house and Pepe, her loving dog, comes running to greet her but she brushes right past him. He whines, annoyed, and trots after her.

Meanwhile, Alison quickly jumps out of the car and opens the front door for Cece as she has been conditioned to for the last five years.

"Oh," Cece gasps as the door opens and she's met with the intimidated blonde who continues to avoid eye contact. "Thanks, but it's not necessary."

Alison just steps away politely and waits for Cece to lead the way. She steals a surveying glance at the house as Cece gathers her stuff. It's huge. Alison has never seen a house so lovely, although it looks as if there are some renovations being done. The courtyard is finished with a large fountain in the drive way circle, and paved patios on either side of the front entrance. From what Alison can see in the dark there are acres of land behind.

"Come on, there will be time for you to see the place later," Cece mutters as she slams the car door shut and Alison jumps slightly. She obediently follows Cece inside quickly and tentatively, though she pauses outside the front door as the older blonde waltzes in. What if she's supposed to stay in a designated place around the back? It wouldn't be the first time she'd been forced to brave the elements with little to no shelter, waiting to be summoned. She makes a quick decision that it's okay to follow the older blonde instead of waiting to be invited inside, and she says a quick silent prayer that Cece won't turn around and slap her for wrongfully intruding.

"Babe you don't need any more to drink," Cece calls knowingly as she continues down the long front corridor, and Alison quickly keeps up as she stares in awe all around. The sound of glasses clattering and cabinets opening must be what alerted the older blonde. But all Alison can focus on is the house- the halls are huge, ceilings are high, the floors are marble, and the place has a rustic beauty to it.

"Leave me alone," Emily growls as she slams a bottle of tequila down on the counter with a loud clink and throws back a shot before chasing it with lime. Cece sweeps into the kitchen and grabs the bottle from Emily but the brunette snatches it back angrily. "Last time I checked you're not my mother."

"No, no I'm not, cause I actually care about you unlike that pathetic excuse for a parent!" Cece argues as she crosses her arms, and Alison slowly enters the kitchen, having slowed down behind Cece as they approached the end of the hallway. She's afraid she was supposed to wait by the front door and that these two will sooner rip her a new one than let her intrude on their privacy. After all, they're all worked up because Emily went out on a limb for her and now they're stuck with her.

"You care about me because I still make you money," Emily hisses as she pours another shot. "If I fired you, your care wouldn't be worth shit."

Alison is startled to hear such a vicious tone coming from the seemingly pleasant brunette but she notices that Emily's eyes keep darting towards her yet the brunette doesn't comment on Alison's presence. Hopefully that means she's safe standing here. She doesn't see anyone else in the house – surely this powerful, wealthy girl would have other slaves? She assumed that Emily had house slaves that cook and garden and clean. But the house seems to be void of any other subordinates like her.

"Oh please, Emily Fields, don't challenge me. I have plenty of other clients that pull me in twice as much as you do, and I don't have to babysit them, unlike you, and one of them is twelve. So don't push me, I do everything because I care."

"Let's see how much you care when you're not working for me," Emily bites back, throwing back a shot before Cece gets in her face.

" _Don_ _'_ _t_ test me, I'm on your side- but if you want to maintain this lifestyle you live, you gotta roll with the punches," Cece hisses under her breath and her words are inaudible to Alison who teeters back and forth between the kitchen and the hallway.

The younger blonde suddenly feels something nudge her leg and a gasp escapes her lips as she catches herself from falling over. She looks down to see the adorable dog with it's mouth wide open in a smile, nudging her leg with its long nose. Alison recognizes the breed from a farm somewhere, and her heart longs a little bit for her dog from her childhood. She leans down to scratch the dog's head kindly, and it begins to whimper happily in agreement as its fur is ruffled.

"Good boy," Ali whispers so quietly that only Pepe can hear. He nuzzles into her affectionately, and a trace of a smile graces Alison's face as she continues to pet him. It feels comforting to pet something so affectionate and innocent, not to mention so fluffy. But a loud door slamming snaps her out of it and she stands up straight as Pepe bounds away from her to the kitchen.

"What is this!" Spencer comes barreling in from the kitchen backdoor, all fire and brimstone. Emily can feel her headache worsen instantly as she throws back another shot and Cece sighs, backing off.

Hanna and Aria run in right behind Spencer with apologetic looks on their faces and carrying brown bags. Emily shoots them a "help me" look. They shrug helplessly and Spencer's face darkens.

"Shit, I thought we'd beat the Hastings wrath home," Hanna grumbles as she trudges to a chair and slouches down in it, preparing for a typical argument that she can feel brewing in the air. Aria sighs and crosses her arms, glancing at the scene before her. She's not sure when they all started fighting so often, but it's been happening one too many times recently for her liking.

"Can someone fucking explain this to me because it just doesn't make sense!" Spencer bellows, thrusting her tablet into Emily's face.

Emily can't get a good look at the screen as Spencer waves it back and forth frantically but she has no doubt its something related to the incident earlier. The other girls are painfully silent- Cece crossing her arms in agreement, Aria choosing to focus on Pepe, Hanna pulling out bottles of wine from their brown bags, and Alison standing like a deer caught in headlights by the hallway.

"Explain to me how you can go to a BMW promotion and get into a fist fight over a _slave_ of all things!" Spencer all but screeches.

"I don't know what to tell you Spencey, the asshole had it coming," Emily grumbles as she offers a fake smirk.

"Had it coming?!" Spencer parrots with a contorted look. She's about two steps away from nuclear detonation, Emily decides amusedly. "Do you know how unstable the political climate is on slave rights, right now? Do you have any concept of what you've just done?"

Emily shrugs, she has no doubt Spencer will inform her of all that she has done wrong. Every minute, boring little detail. That's what she keeps Spencer around for, but sometimes she misses when they were just friends, not a business team, and when Spencer didn't always have a stick up her ass.

"Not only did you clock the guy but you also purchased his slave out from under him!" Spencer spits. "You can't just do that – there are regulations."

Spencer rounds on Cece who furrows her brow at the death glare she's being given.

"I didn't do anything," Cece defends, not willing to be dragged into this mess any more than she is.

"Exactly!" Spencer shrieks. "This is the kind of shit you're supposed to control."

"Excuse me, you're the manager. And I fixed it the best I could. Americano has a temper and that guy wanted to cash in," Cece fires back before she remembers something she can use to _really_ make Spencer's head explode. She smirks. "I'm getting a raise too."

"A raise!" Spencer protests in frustration. "You're lucky I'm not chucking you out on your blonde ass. I've been fielding calls all day and BMW wants to pull!"

"Hey, only I can fire Cece," Emily growls as she feels ignored and stepped over at the mere thought of the others once again trying to run her life without her permission. Spencer ignores Emily's outburst and instead sticks a finger right into Emily's face.

"You are unstable and politically incorrect and now everyone knows it. We can spin valiant hero but brands don't want to back 'unhinged stars'," Spencer lectures. "And they especially don't want to deal with bleeding heart slave supporters."

"If you're going to keep insulting me, you can leave," Emily challenges coolly with a raised eyebrow.

Pepe trots over to Alison again and whines at her feet. She tries to shush him as the petite brunette follows the dog and suddenly Alison feels herself being carefully dissected. The others argue in the background with loud shouts, but all Alison can focus on is the girl in front of her looking at her carefully.

"Hi. Alison, right?" the petite brunette kindly smiles as she speaks softly. Alison nods respectfully as Pepe nudges at the other girl.

"This is Pepe," the girl introduces the smiling dog. "I'm Aria, I sorta drive Em around and help her out. I guess you're gonna be helping out too?"

Alison files this information away, Pepe the dog, Aria the driver. She peeks a quick glance at Aria's wrists to find them bare. Aria the driver but not a slave. Got it. She nods politely. Pepe nudges her hand until Alison turns it palm up for him to lick and he whines till she scratches under his chin.

"He really likes you," Aria notes fondly. "He usually takes a bit to warm up to new people."

Alison smiles at that, she likes Pepe too and Aria seems friendly enough. Animals can be taken on face value though and Alison is all too aware that people cannot.

"You can't do shit like this, Em," Spencer continues, ignoring Emily's threats. "Not with so much riding on this."

"Spencer takes a bit of warming up too," Aria mutters as Spencer and Emily get into it. Alison watches as Emily bats Spencer's finger away.

"First of all, you all work for me," she reminds both Spencer and Cece with a pointed glare. "Secondly she's harmless."

Emily gestures to Alison who stands up straighter, pretty much cowering in the hallway, debating whether or not to try and shrink into the wall.

"This is a disaster," Spencer groans eyeing the timid girl. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a set up and the girl's a fucking plant! Who knows what scandal she'll uncover in this hellhole!"

Emily tilts her head slightly in amusement. Spencer is so melodramatic sometimes. Who in the world would want to spy on her anyway? Emily gives enough bad press to the tabloids lately as it is. She wanders over to the blonde girl whose head shoots up, startled. Alison's soft eyes widen instantly and she bites her lip nervously.

"Tell Spencer here you're not a plant," Emily gently instructs as she gestures towards the brunette. Her voice and actions are soothing, unlike her suddenly aggressive personality that is beginning to show as she fights. Alison looks out at the scene in front of her nervously. Spencer looks like she's about to lash out and strangle someone at any second, and the other three girls are looking elsewhere.

"I…" the girl looks up into Emily's eyes and then lowers her gaze, frightened. She feels Emily put a hand on her shoulder and she quickly does as she's told. "I'm not…not a plant, ma'am."

"See she's not a plant," Emily happily informs Spencer with a careless wave as she walks back into the kitchen. She snatches the tequila bottle off the counter and drinks it straight.

"I hate you," Spencer continues to freak out with a shriek. "I hate my job, I hate _you_."

Spencer points at Cece who crosses her arms and glares back. Cece understands her frustration, but this flip out isn't solving anything. Spencer's pocket vibrates and she throws up her hands in exasperation.

"I fucking hate you," she yells at her phone as she fishes it out. "What?" She barks into it as she answers. Emily shakes her head and watches Aria say something softly to Alison who stands straight, head tilted down, and hands folded in front of her.

When Aria heads back over to Hanna, Emily, with her tequila, moves to investigate her newest purchase. Her brown eyes run over the blonde, causing Alison to shiver uncomfortably when she catches on that she's being scrutinized, only this time it feels more like an appraisal. The brunette finally positions herself comfortably and leans against the wall behind Alison, absentmindedly playing with the blonde's hair. Alison is slightly confused at the way the athlete's fingers comb through her locks smoothly. When Emily's body brushes against the back of Alison's, all of the blonde's muscles tense up and she can smell the alcohol on Emily's breath.

"She's all talk don't worry," Emily conspiratorially whispers to the frightened girl as she leans forward by Alison's ear. "She'll blow off some steam and then it'll be on to my next big fuck up."

The girl just shakes like a leaf. She's afraid Emily's hands are going to begin to wander from her hair to her neck to her back, and she wills herself to stop shaking and to accept what's coming. This is, after all, her very purpose.

"Not that you're a fuck up…I mean..." Emily tries to back track. But Spencer gets off the phone with a pained groan as she looks for the brunette.

"I'm going to murder you, Fields!" Spencer threatens when she spots the brunette hiding behind Alison with a smirk on her face.

"You and what army, Beanpole," Emily goads as she emerges and steps in front of the blonde. Alison sighs in relief, letting herself breathe again.

"No, don't hurt my baby," Hanna jumps up and Emily can't help but smile at least one of her friends is still loyal.

"I knew I could count on you-"

"I was talking about the dress," Hanna retorts and Emily rolls her eyes. She should have fucking figured. Hanna turns back to Spencer with a pleading look.

"Don't hurt my baby, just wait until it's off this idiot's body," Hanna begs as she stands in front of Emily. "The fabric was expensive!"

"You all work for me," Emily grumbles as everyone else begins to talk about her like she's not there again.

"Are you sure you're the slave?" Emily turns and tipsily whispers to Alison with a pained sigh. The blonde almost wants to giggle, she finds this brunette to be somewhat entertaining and quite charismatic, if not a little intimidating. But she remembers her place and bites her lip again, simply nodding politely. She watches as Emily's eyes catch the small motion and darken significantly. Ali has seen that look before many times, just never in someone so beautiful. But the brunette shakes her head as if breaking from a spell.

"I'm going to bed!" Emily loudly declares, turning around and looking at her disordered entourage.

"Oh yeah? And where exactly is blondie supposed to sleep?" Cece asks sharply.

Alison looks up at the brunette and sees the drunken lust swirling in her eyes. She's sure that Emily is going to say "in my room".

"Uh, fuck," Emily runs a hand through her hair, concern flashing across her face. "They haven't finished the guest rooms."

"Didn't think that one through huh, genius," Hanna snarks with a smug look. Emily's lips twist up into a smirk.

"Fine, Hanna, she can sleep in your bed," Emily quips with a shrug. Hanna jumps to her feet and Alison can tell she's insulted.

"Fuck that, she can sleep outside!" Hanna argues hotly. Its not freezing outside but Alison doubts she'd get much sleep, though if she's going to end up in Emily's room anyway she doubt's she'll get much sleep either way.

"What about on the couches?" Aria speaks up, offering a positive idea.

"No," Spencer quickly cuts in. "No, no, no, no. Absolutely not. I paid good money for those and I will not have them ruined-"

Alison has no doubt Spencer doesn't want a slave on her fancy leather couches and the murderous look Spencer shoots her all but confirms Alison's theory.

"She can sleep in my room then," Emily says with a shrug. There it is, Alison thinks. But it's almost as though Emily didn't want to offer, like it took them too long to get to the most obvious answer.

"On what?" Spencer snorts indignantly. "The chair?"

"I have a king sized bed," Emily shoots back, failing to notice the way Alison pales.

"And what would Maya say about that?" Hanna retorts with a dark laugh.

"Maya has no say in this," Emily argues back angrily. "Alison needs to sleep somewhere."

"Yeah well knowing you she won't get very much sleep," Aria teases gently, referring to the way Emily is notorious for drunkenly tossing and turning in her sleep. The girls know their friend's drunken antics well, having been the victim of too many Emily Fields drunk cuddles and fidgeting.

Alison, however, does not. The thoughts running through her mind have her shaking again, absolutely terrified that the drunk brunette is going to defile her and use her mercilessly long into the night. At least, that's what it sounds like.

Suddenly, Emily's phone beeps. The brunette checks it and looks up at the rest of them.

"It's Maya. She's coming over in ten minutes."

A chorus of groans resounds from the kitchen and Emily glares at all of them.

"Nobody asked any of you for your opinions," the brunette growls as she crosses her arms.

"Okay, you know what, I'm taking Alison for the night," Cece says in a matter of fact tone.

Alison's eyes snap to the older blonde for a moment, what. That wasn't an option she had thought would be present in this household. She may be scared stiff of Emily, not to mention Maya, but now she's also being passed around. Alison feels her panic rise.

"I don't want Alison to leave," Emily argues with a challenging look in her eye, not wanting the blonde to leave her sight.

"Relax. You'll get your new toy back tomorrow, if you behave," Cece threatens calmly as she strides over to Alison and pulls the girl with her gently. But the timid blonde does _not_ like the sound of being a 'new toy'. "Figure out where she's going to sleep."

"You better bring her back in the morning!" Emily yells after them and Cece rolls her eyes as she ushers Alison out the door.

"First thing!" Emily demands.

Cece shakes her head as they exit.

"Such a baby."


	3. Emily Had a Little Lamb

**A/N:** I'd just like to say, I really like our version of Cece better than canon. We love hearing all your thoughts! Just remember, this is a really freaking long story—we _promise_ Emison is definitely endgame but Emily is not your typical hero and this is just the start of all the drama. Also, Chapter 3 was originally 2k words and only Alison and Cece, but I really like posting and interacting every day so I changed it to 6k words and made sure there was some Emily. ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _ **  
**_

Cece is super drained by the time they leave, and the throbbing in her head, right behind her eyes, is growing worse and worse. Alison keeps quiet and is smart enough to know not to disturb anyone who is muttering under their breath. Cece drives them through the quiet streets and into a gated suburb. It's apparent to Ali, just from her quick glances out the window, that everyone in this part of the world is well off, and Cece parks outside a fancy apartment block. It's not as glamorous as Emily's mansion but Alison guesses that Cece has money to burn too.

Alison scrambles out of the car and opens Cece's door again, before the older blonde can tell her not to and Cece just nods as she gets out of her car. She clutches her purse tighter though, when Alison reaches for it and Alison flinches expecting a backhand. Instead, Cece hikes her bag higher on her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at the timid blonde.

"Just relax would you," Cece mutters leading the way. Alison nods her head quickly. "You're making me jumpy."

A bellman looks to them and nods at Cece as he opens the front door. As Cece strides in, he gives Alison a harsh judgmental look that makes the blonde cower. Cece glares at him and places a hand on Alison's shoulder guiding her through the foyer quickly.

The elevator ride is silent and Alison just stares at the ground continuously. Cece thinks that the silent treatment from this girl is going to drive her _insane_. The bell dings as they arrive at the penthouse suite. Cece struts out and Alison feels more out of place here than she did back at the mansion, at least Pepe was there.

The place is modern, shiny and very stylized. It's less classic and homey than Emily's place, and more futuristic looking. She curiously examines the area—she's never seen somewhere so clean and sharp.

"I need a shower," Cece grimaces to herself as she sniffs. She stretches her sore limbs and cracks her neck. "And a week long nap."

Alison politely stands silently by the door. Cece looks her over once trying to decide what to do with the poor kid as it seems she's not going to relax anytime soon.

"How about you make some food?" Cece suggests. That'll keep the frightened blonde busy and out of trouble.

Alison simply nods because what else can she possibly do. She can't say _no_.

"Kitchen is in there. You'll find everything you need," Cece instructs taking out her earrings and kicking off her heels. "I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

Alison watches Cece disappear further into the apartment and slowly panics builds inside of her. Cooking. She's never had to really cook before. All of her previous owners had slaves that were experienced chefs and, well, Alison's talents were less… _traditional_. In fact, her first owner had traded her for someone who could cook instead. But Alison decides she's got to try because she really doesn't want to disappoint Emily inadvertently by disappointing Cece.

The kitchen is fully stocked and every surface is sparkling clean. Alison opens a few cupboards anxiously. She tries to think of something, anything really, to make but she's so out of her depth. She closes the cupboards again and looks to the stovetop. It's all fancy buttons and a million different lights - and how is she supposed to turn it on even if she had something to cook. With panic growing inside her rapidly, she goes to the refrigerator but is only met with a lot of expensive looking produce and raw food. She stands in the kitchen uselessly for the whole twenty minutes because she has no clue where to begin. Her culinary experience includes making sandwiches when she was younger, before everything got so fucked up. The blonde's internal panic attack has her taking rapid, shallow breaths in order to fight the suffocating, constricting feeling in her chest.

Twenty minutes later, as promised, Cece struts into the kitchen towel drying her hair in lose fitting lounge wear that probably costs more than most people's entire wardrobe. The older blonde looks around curiously when she sees nothing has been done and Alison instantly drops to her knees, scared and embarrassed. There is no way the punishment won't be serious for this incompetence.

"For fucks sake," Cece groans as she examines the sight before her. She's hungry, she's irritated, and this whole year has been one publicity nightmare after another. Can't she just shower and eat in peace tonight? Was this girl dumb, did she purposely ignore her instructions?

Cece takes one more look at the shaking slave on her knees and another at the spotless kitchen and pieces it all together- she's asked this girl to do something she doesn't know how and, in true slave form, the little blonde hasn't dared to challenge anyone on instructions.

"Fuck," Cece mutters she crouches down in front of the kneeling blonde. "You don't know how to cook do you?"

Alison meets her eyes slowly, bracing herself for the slap, and shakes her head softly.

Cece sighs exhausted because this is just excellent. They bought a slave who can't cook.

"Can you drive? Sew? Do hand puppets?" Cece asks with rising desperation.

Alison ducks her head and shakes it, embarrassed. What if Cece reports to Emily how useless she is? She's going to be thrown out, she's going to have to go back to her old owner and she doesn't know if she could handle one more night at that place again.

"Ok," Cece rubs at her face. "Ok, we'll deal with that later, for now… let's just eat. What would you like?"

Alison blinks, totally confused and really unsure of how to answer this question.

"To eat," Cece prompts, trying to be patient. She's not normally a sensitive person, and with Emily she tends to be more blunt and rough. But she can tell that that kind of attitude is going to get her nowhere with this doe-eyed girl. "What do you want to eat? Are you allergic to certain food? Do you not like certain things?"

Alison shakes her head, she's not allergic to anything (not that anyone has ever asked).

"Work with me here, sweetheart," Cece pleads and Alison wants to question her pet name instantly. But Cece just wants to eat and go to bed and forget this stupid day ever happened. "There must be something you like? What did you eat before?"

"Chicken," Alison barely breathes out as she tries to think of what she used to like. Cece wants to slap herself because of course the one thing the slave girl will eat Cece doesn't fucking have.

"You know what, I'm going to throw some stuff together and you eat whatever you want, alright?" Cece decides.

Alison nods lamely and Cece helps her up before she starts to rush about preparing things.

"Please just sit down or something," Cece calls over her shoulder. "All your hovering makes me nervous."

Alison takes a seat at the breakfast bar and watches intently as Cece cooks, trying to commit all of it to memory.

"You're getting dinner and a show huh?" Cece teases gently as she hurries around the kitchen, pulling things out of cabinets and food out of the fridge. Alison smiles nervously, hoping Cece won't explode on her later for her inability. "Don't worry Alison, we'll uncover your hidden talents."

Cece grins before going back to focusing on the vegetables she's slicing. But of course, Alison thinks, she hasn't forgotten her purpose.

These people, Emily and her friends, they're all so strange. One minute they're yelling furiously, and the next they're almost friendly- and nobody is blatantly abusing her, yet. Of course, she knows her purpose as a slave and she decides as she watches Cece cook that she's going to do everything in her power to stay with these people. As terrifying and volatile as they are, she hasn't been hit once and she does _not_ want to go back to her last owner. There's an air of kindness about them even with their wild tempers. She'll learn how to cook, she'll make herself useful, and she won't cry or struggle—she'll be _perfect_ , and tonight she'll prove it.

 **x-x-x**

When they sit down and eat, Alison does so slowly and with great restraint as she tries to be polite. But it is difficult as this is the best meal she has had in a long time. Cece fills the silence of their meal with a general rundown of what she does and how Alison will fit into Emily's world.

Basically, Alison gathers she is to also be Emily's personal assistant, at the request of Cece. All of Emily's needs, wants and scheduling will be Alison's responsibility. It definitely didn't sound like the worst task in the world, but Alison is still anxious about her new owner. She may not have liked the last guy but she at least knew what was expected of her at all times. The timid blonde just hopes that the star athlete will break her in quickly so she can learn how to perform properly in all aspects.

After Alison has cleaned the dishes, with Cece rejoicing that at least Alison knows how to do something, the older blonde sets out sheets and a towel for Alison on the couch. She also leaves some pyjamas, which Alison thinks is strange. But she nods just the same when Cece asks if she has everything she needs for the night.

"Now why don't you go take a shower and unwind okay?" Alison nods and Cece can see the girl is blatantly distressed.

"Don't overthink it Alison, I know today's been hard but a long hot shower will help. Come to my room after, I have just the thing for you and me. Trust me."

Alison swallows thickly, thoughts of Cece taking pleasure in her body quickly filling her mind as she racks her brain for ways to prepare herself. Cece winks at her. "Go on, get your cute little butt in the shower," Cece teases, hoping a little playful banter will relax the jumpy slave. Alison is anything but relaxed.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

Alison takes her time in the shower, rinsing herself and making sure she is presentable. She doesn't want to displease anyone, especially Cece right now. As she relishes in the warm, comforting shower, she tries to remember the last time she was granted this much shower time and hot water.

But before she gets too comfortable, she tries to plan out her night's situation carefully. Her heart races in a frightened manner as she tries to brace herself for what's coming.

Alison steps out of the shower quickly when she's finished, not wanting to anger Cece by taking too long. She assumes the older blonde wants _this_ to be quick before she goes to bed, and so she hurriedly dresses and heads to what she assumes is the older blonde's bedroom.

Cece stands before her full length wall mirror combing out her hair. She catches sight of Ali in the reflection and tilts her head.

"You ok?" Cece asks gently as she continues to brush her hair. "You know you can come in, babe."

Alison takes a deep breath and steps up behind Cece. The older blonde is beautiful Alison admits and she's been very kind to Ali, this is just repaying kindness Alison tells herself. But she has never been with a girl before, and the thought is intimidating because unlike cooking, she just _can_ _'_ _t_ perform poorly. Truthfully, the blonde doesn't even know what to do to make a girl feel good because she's never felt that kind of pleasure.

"Alison?" Cece asks with a frown at the sight of Alison's anxious blue eyes. The blonde nervously bites her lip again, telling herself to just get this over with. She just needs to do what she's always done, and hopefully it will flow naturally from there.

Alison's shaking hand slips to Cece's back and gently reaches for the hem of the blonde's shirt lifting it up. She presses her other hand to the small of Cece's back trailing her fingers over her smooth skin up her spine.

"May I please you-"

"Whoa," Cece gasps, cutting Ali off before she can go any further and spinning to face the anxious blonde but its Cece's eyes that are wide with shock. What the _hell_ was this girl thinking? _Please_ her?

"What the hell are you doing?" Cece asks horrified, taking a step back and pressing herself flush against the mirror. The older blonde's stomach churns with a very unsettling feeling.

Alison's face shifts instantly to a look of regret and panic. She immediately looks to the ground, her entire body shaking violently. Her last two owners had liked it when she undressed them. She thought it was standard. But now she waits for the punishment for her obvious mistake.  
"I-I-I'm sor-ry," Alison stutters as she tries to control her nervous breathing. "I…I just thought…"

"Fuck," Cece whispers while running a hand through her hair, finally putting together what has happened here. She steps forward slowly, noticing how the blonde flinches, and puts a hand on Alison's chin. She tilts it up for a moment so she can see those expressive, frightened blue eyes. "Alison please, _please_ tell me you're not a Trophy Doll?"

Alison looks at her apologetically before tilting her head back down at the carpet and staring at it long and hard. The slang term for what she is still stings as bad as it did the first time someone labeled and packaged her as such.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god," Cece covers her face with her hands and almost screams. This is so much worse than a nightmare—this is a publicity apocalypse. She tries to shake off her panic as she starts to pace. Alison looks up helplessly, wishing she could stop the stress radiating off the older blonde.

"Of course she would buy a fucking Doll," Cece mutters bitterly to herself. "I can see the headlines now 'Nymphomaniac Emily Fields Steals Trophy Dolls'".

Alison knows this tone all too well and she can't believe she hasn't even lasted a day here. Its been less than 12 hours since she was sold to these people and already plans are being made to get rid of her.

"Ok, ok," Cece calms herself down somewhat as she turns to face the poor girl. "Here's what we're going to do-"

"P-pl-please," Alison stutters out, falling to her knees and pleading with Cece. "I can do better- I c-can."

"Alison," Cece softly replies with a sympathetic look. The timid blonde looks up slowly. "That's not.. you don't have to do that, not with me, not here, ok?"

Alison nods understanding. Cece is Emily's agent and Emily owns Alison. Of course Ali isn't supposed to pleasure Cece, she's Emily's property and only to service Emily.

"I…"

"Don't sweat it," Cece waves her off gently with a sigh. "Lets just not mention this to Emily, ok. Ever."

Cece can only imagine what Emily would do if she found out that Alison was _that_ kind of slave – a trophy doll otherwise known as an unregistered, 'misused' slave by government , slaves are to be classified according to skill set, but Trophy Dolls are passed off as house slaves and illegally forced to perform sexual acts. Most likely, Emily would want to hunt down the bastards who owned Ali before and shamelessly conditioned and abused her. Cece's tired enough already, she doesn't want to have to deal with murder cover ups as well. Knowing Em, she'd probably do it on live television. She hopes the brunette doesn't figure this out on her own, either.

Alison nods again only imagining what her volatile new owner would do if she thought Alison was offering herself freely to others. She falls asleep that night easily, thanks to the sleeping pills that Cece had really meant to give her. As she drifts off into a state of deep sleep, she curls up on the couch and finds herself wondering what life with Emily Fields is going to be like. And she has a feeling it's going to be intense.

x-x-x

Alison wakes up the next morning to bright sunlight filtering into the living room, and she blinks a few times, her head hazy. A delicious smell wafts through the air and Alison recognizes the scent as some sort of perfume. But memories of the previous day come flooding back and she bolts upright, wide-eyed in a frenzy.

Her darting eyes settle on Cece in the kitchen, fully dressed, sitting at the kitchen table working on her laptop. Alison's heartbeat instantly races—she didn't wake up before Cece, _fuck_. Cece's going to think she's useless, going to think she's lazy and can't do anything-

"Good morning," the older blonde calls mundanely from the table as she glances over at Alison, hearing the younger blonde's shuffling as she wakes up. Alison is about to jump off the couch and rush over to apologize when Cece speaks again with a small smile. "I was thinking we could head over to Emily's in a bit. She drunk texted me like three times last night saying that I better bring you back, or else."

Alison nods rapidly and looks down at her pyjama's that are really Cece's old (but still expensive) sleeping clothes.

"I don't really know what Em wants you to wear," Cece admits as she watches the blonde contemplate the same question herself. "I'm assuming the shirt and pants she got you yesterday work just fine."

Alison glances down by the couch and sees her neatly folded black pants and beige colored shirt with the Fitzgerald brand at the bottom in the corner. She obediently picks them up.

"May I go change please?" Alison asks shyly as she stands up and Cece waves her off dismissively.

"You know where the bathroom is, kid," the older blonde quips as she goes back to focusing on the damage control she's been doing all morning. The younger blonde scurries off quickly, not wishing to delay the morning further.

 **x-x-x**

"Yes, it's true," Cece barks on the phone as she drives wildly through the suburbs giving Alison a few scares here and there as the car whips dangerously when Cece takes turns a little too sharply. "No…no she did not call him a cunt. Listen. Emily Fields is America's sweetheart and she was just trying to protect another human being, even if the girl was a slave. I…yes…yes I understand violence isn't the answer…"

Alison listens, distressed as Cece deals with several calls to different brands and reporters. She doesn't like that she is the cause of all this chaos and that there are hundreds of people speculating about her life right now. And it troubles her greatly knowing that Emily is taking the heat of it all. She doesn't know much about the brunette, but she does know that Emily now owns her and, like all her previous owners, will expect Alison to entertain the brunette's desires and service her needs. Regardless, Alison keeps telling herself repeatedly to be on her best behaviour, to make sure the brunette is repaid with excellent service. If she wants to stay she's going to have to please Emily.

 **x-x-x**

"I have returned," Cece announces as she saunters into the kitchen with Alison trailing a distance behind her.

Hanna doesn't look up from cradling her head at the breakfast bar, a glass of green chunky liquid in front of her. She grunts something like a greeting mixed with a curse.

"I brought Em's shiny new toy back as promised," Cece smiles cheekily at Alison who hovers in the doorway. The term _toy_ once again doesn't sit well with the younger blonde at all.

Hanna lazily picks up her head and fixes a glare at Alison and then Cece.

"The car would have been better," Hanna mutters darkly, her hangover causing her to look worse than dead.

"Hanna's not a morning person," Cece shares with Alison with a teasing tone.

"Hanna's not a person right now," Hanna whines, dropping her head again in obvious pain.

Alison nods politely and is saved from having to offer anything more when Pepe comes skidding into the kitchen through the dog door, his tongue flopping out of his mouth excitedly. He barks joyfully at the sight of Alison and bounds over to her, panting happily.

"God will someone shut the mutt up," Hanna cries burrowing under her arms and into the counter top.

Alison shushes Pepe fearfully, not willing any harm to come to the loving creature. Hanna is not in the best shape, and so who knows what the blonde will do, Alison has seen slaves beaten for less, let alone dogs. Pepe licks at Alison's face as she crouches down to quiet him. The older blonde cocks an eyebrow at the duo before turning back to mock the hungover fashion designer.

"I see someone got into the wine last night," Cece notes amused as Hanna rests her throbbing head on the cool marble counter. "Why aren't you in bed cursing the world?"

"It was Em's fault. She didn't wanna be drunk alone," Hanna mutters pathetically. "And I needed a hangover cure, asap."

"Uh huh," Cece intones like she doesn't quite believe Hanna's lame excuse for last night. "Where is the superstar anyway?"

"Where else," Hanna mumbles as she tries to glance out the window but the sunlight agitates her and she groans again. "She's in the pool."

"Has she eaten?" Cece questions sharply, remembering her agenda for the day. She needs to go over the new swimwear shoot for tomorrow, and Emily hates talking about these things on a full stomach let alone when she's being a whiny little hungry brat.

"I don't know," Hanna huffs like she's dying. Alison listens quietly as she cautiously leans against the wall, and Pepe practically sits in her lap. He continuously begs Alison for attention putting an innocent smile on her face.

"Where are Spencer and Aria?" Cece interrogates, disregarding the hangover completely.

"I don't know," Hanna lays her head onto the counter top again. "Spencer made me a smoothie and left."

Cece eyes the lumpy green concoction with disgust. Spencer's hangover cure is lethal, although effective.

"Useless all of you," Cece rolls her eyes in exasperation. It's becoming a frequent expression of hers.

She notices Alison off to the side, out of place, eyes down as she tries to pat Pepe discreetly.

"Hey Alison!" Cece calls, an idea coming to her.

The blonde jumps to attention faster than Cece expects, Pepe whining at the loss of affection. But instead of seeing acknowledgement in Alison's eyes, they seem distant and almost empty as the blonde looks straight ahead—Cece realizes Alison is looking past her, not at her. It's a startling realization of the blonde's damaged nature, but Cece brushes it off and makes a mental note to examine it closer later.

"Come here," Cece instructs calmly, the lightbulb going off in her head vibrantly. She really is a genius sometimes.

Alison obediently moves around the breakfast bar and to Cece's side, her eyes now trying desperately to make contact with Cece's. But the older blonde observes how Alison will lock eyes and then quickly look away in a split second.

"Emily's a fucking mess when she hasn't eaten," Cece tells Ali, watching as the young girl nods. "Here."

Cece shoves a knife at Ali with a half smirk, half smile.

"Should we give her sharp things?" Hanna asks lifting her head up to watch them carefully though her eyes have dark circles under them and her makeup from yesterday makes her look zombie-like.

"She's not going to stab us, idiot," Cece snaps at Hanna. "She's gonna cut up some fruit and take it to Em."

"But Em hates people interrupting her morning pool routine."

"That's why we're sending cute little Ali here," Cece tells Hanna with a playfully devious smile on her face. "Sacrificial lamb. Sorry, sweetie."

Alison doesn't like the sound of that at all. But she follows Cece's instructions carefully, and she avoids oranges because Emily's stomach is sensitive to acidic foods. She assembles her platter to the best of her ability and though the fruit is rudely cut, it looks good for a nervous first attempt. Cece gives her an encouraging smile and shows her out the backdoor.

"Remember you don't come back until she's fucking cleaned that plate," Cece warns with a lighthearted smile but it makes Alison's stomach drop. It's hard for the young blonde to tell the difference between light-hearted teasing and cruel mocking these days.

She carries her little food creation over the well-kept lawn, and Pepe dances around her feet playfully. Alison heads down to the pool slowly, trying to keep herself calm, but all that runs through her head is _sacrificial lamb_. Emily's friends are obviously scared of her when she's working out, and here Alison is— a pathetic, useless, troublesome slave trying to force-feed her.

When she finally gets into the pool enclosure, Alison awkwardly sets the fruit down on one of the tables littered around the edge of the pool and watches. The whole set up is absolutely beautiful. The pool area is shaded slightly at this time of morning, birds are chirping loudly, and the water is a breathtaking shade of blue. The sound of Emily cutting through the water is like relaxing background noise.

Alison has never seen anyone move so gracefully through water. The way Emily glides is like watching a professional dancer and Alison gets momentarily lost in the beauty of Emily's movements until the swimmer stops at the edge.

Pepe barks into the water as Emily pops her head up and hangs off the side. She flicks water at the excited dog with a cheeky grin, and then catches sight of Alison. The blonde stands up straighter hurriedly as their eyes meet briefly before Alison's dart to the floor again.

"Hey," Emily calls, pulling herself out of the pool gracefully, Pepe scurrying away to avoid the oncoming large splash of water. "Good morning."

Alison isn't sure if she's supposed to say good morning back, or if she's supposed to respond at all. But she finds that any words she may have wanted to use are caught in her throat as Emily stands up right before her, her skin dripping with water. The brunette is definitely an athlete, Alison notes with a small, almost inaudible gasp. Emily's body is toned and well maintained with her muscles obvious through the lack of body fat. The tanned swimmer has one of the most perfect bodies that Alison has ever seen. Emily smiles when she catches her staring and Alison simply averts her gaze once more.

"How was your night at Cece's?" Emily asks as moves over to Alison's side and reaches for her water bottle on the table. "She was nice to you, right?"

Alison nods quickly not wanting to get into what a fool she made of herself last night. She's still worried that Cece will tell Emily what a horrible mistake Alison made and that Emily will furiously give her up in an instant. She's already noted the brunette's terrible temper after all.

"Good," Emily nods, taking a long drink.

Alison gathers what she assumes is Emily's towel from the pool chair and shakes it out for her owner. Part of her is trying to compensate for her guilt over her mistake, while the other part hates to think of how cold she might be as the wind starts to pick up. Emily smiles warmly as Alison drapes it over her shoulders timidly.

"Thanks, Alison," Emily says softly. She notices the fruit as she nods down to it. "What's this? Did you make it?"

Alison looks to the fruit platter and then back to the athlete, sudden anxiety filling her. Years of painful, cruel encounters have her quivering as she anticipates trying to get Emily to eat.

"Ce-cece said you should eat," Alison cautiously splutters, trying to compose herself.

Emily's eyes narrow instantly and Alison gulps.

"What else did Cece say?" Emily asks, her voice dropping dangerously.

"That-th-that I couldn't come back till the plate was cleared," Alison stutters out fearfully. She's unsure as to whether she's betraying Cece to Emily, or just unleashing Emily's fury on herself for such insubordination. Shooting the messenger is a real thing.

"I'm sure it wasn't phrased exactly like that," Emily raises an eyebrow in challenge and Alison nods pathetically.

"You all work for _me_ ," Emily mumbles as she takes a seat in one of the chairs.

Alison doesn't know what to do or say, so as usual she says nothing and cowers silently. Emily slams her fists into the arms of the chair violently, causing Alison to jump.

"Is that really so hard to understand?" Emily growls, her voice loud. "I'm not a baby. I don't need to be fucking babysat."

Alison's stomach grumbles loudly and both of them freeze. Alison in mortification and fear, and Emily in stunned amusement as she instantly forgets all about her little fit. There's a childish air about Emily that Alison quickly picks up on as she watches Emily's lips twitch when the brunette giggles slightly at the blonde.

"Have you eaten today?" Emily queries, titling her head curiously.

Alison shakes her head slowly. Cece hadn't even mentioned breakfast this morning back at the apartment.

"No one offered you anything?" Emily clarifies with a raised eyebrow once more. Does anyone besides her think that slaves are mistreated and need to be taken care of just as well as their owners? Alison is confused by Emily's use of the word "offered", why would anyone offer a slave anything. She's beginning to find that she was correct in her first assumptions, none of these people, except Maya, seem to have owned slaves before.

Again Alison shakes her head in response to Emily's question.

"Alright," Emily sighs as she pulls her damp hair back and flips it over one shoulder. "Come sit."

Alison immediately obeys and sits on the other side of the table cautiously. As terrible as it sounds, she likes it when Emily tells her things to do because at least then she's not standing there like a dumb mute. The timid blonde is very aware of her own presence, she just doesn't _know_ how to interact the way Emily seems to want her to. The brunette is looking at her with these eager eyes and radiates this enthusiasm when it's just the two of them and it's confusing. _This isn_ _'_ _t what she_ _'_ _s been conditioned to._

"You can share with me," Emily says with a charming smile to the stunned blonde. "New rule- whenever you make food, you have to make enough for two alright? That way neither of us forgets to eat."

Alison nods bewildered as Emily picks at a grape.

"Also I don't like-"

"Oranges," Alison finishes, almost proudly, before she grimaces because she spoke out of turn.

Emily looks surprised for a moment before she grins and nods. This is going really well, the brunette thinks mistakenly.

"Do you prefer Alison or Ali?" Emily asks as she pops a grape in her mouth.

Alison gives a vague shrug in confusion. How can this be her choice?

" _So this one is Alison, huh? Such a pretty name for a pretty little doll._ _"_

"So I can call you Ali?" Emily smiles encouragingly, snapping Alison out of her thoughts quickly. She hands Alison an apple slice because the blonde hasn't reached for anything.

Alison nods hesitantly accepting the fruit and chews thoughtful while trying to mirror Emily's smile, Pepe nudges the blonde's leg and she turns to the nosey dog.

"Well Pepe's certainly a fan," Emily notes with amusement as Pepe whimpers happily while Alison scratches behind his ear. "You certainly have the magic touch."

Emily laughs lightly and continues to eat, but Alison feels her stomach drop briefly in fear. She knows she shouldn't complain since she spent last night at Cece's without any rude interruptions. But as Cece told her, Alison wasn't purchased for Cece's pleasure. Ali is here to please Emily.

"So where are you from, originally?" Emily asks conversationally.

"Old Quarter, ma'am," Alison stutters out, eyes down. Emily looks at her with surprise. The brunette's home in The Primary Dominion must be a world of difference from her old home.

"New rule," Emily argues, pausing until Alison looks right at her. "None of that ma'am bullshit it's Emily or Em."

Alison nods dutifully. At least she's being given rules to follow. Emily or Em. Got it.

"Also you can look at me you know," Emily tries to coax the shy girl with a smile. "And smile, I promise I don't bite. Much."

Alison tries to smile back as her eyes meet Emily's but it comes out a little flat. Emily falters slightly, worried that may have been a bit too much like flirting.

"We'll work on the smiling," Emily notes quietly as she clears her throat and stares out at the water.

Alison feels like she's failing everything here.

"So how about a little swim?" Emily nods towards the pool and Alison's tenses up tighter than before.

Emily notes Alison's hesitance and looks at her curiously. Doesn't everyone like swimming? The brunette can't imagine someone not liking the water.

"Oh come on Ali, don't you wanna get a little wet?" Emily smirks as she stands up, watching as the blonde's eyes dart between the pool and her.

Alison feels her heart begin to race. She has never been swimming before. It's very much an upper class activity and before she was a slave they couldn't afford such leisure. In fact, she doesn't even remember there being a pool near where she lived, just a vast, dark lake. She fearfully looks out over the crystal clear water.

"Come on it'll feel great," Emily smiles warmly holding out a hand. "I promise."

Alison wonders if Emily is still talking about the water and thinks belatedly that Emily has got to be making allusions to sex. The blonde feels her body become paralyzed by fear. She knew she'd have to perform but she didn't think it'd be here, right this second. It all seems so sudden and she doesn't even know how to please a woman, what if Emily throws her away because she's incompetent-

"Whoa," Emily notices her new timid friend shaking violently. The blonde seems to be petrified in fear. She curses silently when Emily notices her fault. "Hey Ali, calm down."

Emily places a hand on Alison's shoulder and rubs soothingly. Alison feels conflicted, the hand on her shoulder is constricting and strong and there is a certain level of power behind it that is frightening. But it's also warm and stroking her skin softly, and Alison doesn't know how to feel.

"Maybe I'm pushing your boundaries too far already," Emily tells Alison gently. "New rule alright? If you're feeling overwhelmed or something call a timeout."

Alison tilts her head in confusion at the term.

"Its a sports thing, like a break. If everything gets to be too much you just call time out," Emily instructs in a matter of fact tone.

Alison nods slowly. She understands the system but she doesn't understand the purpose. Is this a set up for Emily to figure out how far she can break Alison? Or is it so that she can get to the breaking point quicker? Alison is sure this "time out" business isn't anything other than a carefully orchestrated trap.

"I don't want to wear you out early on your first day here," Emily gives her an impish grin. There it is, Alison notes. Timeouts are to keep Alison awake through whatever Emily has planned.

Emily picks at the rest of the platter, leaving a bit for Alison as the blonde has barely eaten. The girl is going to lose weight unhealthily if she doesn't eat soon, Emily thinks to herself.

"The human body can only handle so much," she mutters around a mouthful of fruit. She really doesn't want Ali to exert herself further. She can tell that the poor thing has already been through so much with that asshole who owned her before. Emily clenches her fists as she remembers that dickhead's pudgy face.

Unfortunately, Alison is terrified. Just how kinky is Emily? "The human body can only handle so much"- what does that mean?! She's an athlete so her stamina is likely to be impressive, but Alison has no idea what she has gotten roped into—time outs, breaks so she that she doesn't what end up in coma…

Alison watches as Emily clenches her fist, a dark look pacing over the brunette's beautiful face and now Alison is worried about what kind of activities Emily has planned because they look like they'll involve pain.

The brunette looks down at the plate and motions that Alison should finish the rest. Alison does politely, but her stomach can't really handle anything right now.

"So how about we get started for the day," Emily comes back to herself and looks at Alison carefully. She's thinking of all the ways she can help make the blonde feel more at home.

The blonde nods hesitantly. Now. Emily wants to start now. The platter is completely cleared and Alison figures Emily has played nice for long enough.

"Y-yes, m- Emily," Alison dutifully stands.

"What ar-"

"Emily!" Cece calls from the back door. She's been watching the two interact, and as nice as it is to see both of them eating together and getting along well, there is an agenda to be completed. "Get your wet ass in here we need to talk business."

Emily sighs, frustrated, but gets to her feet quickly. Alison follows her lead.

"Well duty calls," she sighs as she looks and smiles at Alison. "We'll finish this later today okay? Don't think I'll forget!"

Alison nods trying not to let her momentary relief show as Emily heads out of the pool enclosure. The blonde takes deep breaths before she quickly hurries behind the brunette.

"You know for an athlete you're incredibly slow," Cece calls down teasingly.

"Remind me why I'm not firing you again!" Emily yells back with a short laugh. Alison carries the tray and trails behind.

"Because I'm as beautiful as I am talented," Cece smirks as Emily reaches her.

"You're more beautiful than you are talented," Emily cheekily retorts with an almost shy smile.

"Get inside you," Cece swats at Emily's shoulder as she brushes off the brunette's fake insult.

"Thanks Cece," Emily sincerely states, her gaze appreciative, and Cece knows exactly what the brunette is thanking her for.

"No sweat, babe," Cece smiles. This is the Emily she loves and fought to represent as a client, not the spoilt super star.

Emily places a sweet kiss to her friend's cheek.

"Really you're the best," Emily buries her head into Cece's neck affectionately.

"Oh stop it," Cece giggles wrapping Emily up in a quick hug, Emily smirks into her neck and they rock back and forth for a bit before Cece shoos her into the house. Emily is certainly on a high today.

Alison watches them head inside perplexed. She was certain Emily was romantically involved with Maya but the way Cece was hanging off Emily was very intimate, in Alison's eyes. Maybe this whole setup is a bit more open than she is used to, Ali thinks. She just hopes Emily will instruct her on what the brunette wants sooner rather than later, the anticipation of what horrors await is killing Alison. Hopefully, the blonde thinks, it won't be much longer.


	4. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N:** A chapter a day keeps the doctor away, right? That's been my plan all along because of the lack of emison on the show. By the way, _Empty Gold_ is only part one of either two or three parts. We really love hearing that you guys are enjoying the pacing of this story, so just always keep that in mind that it's a long road for these two. Also, you guys are so awesome to hear from—some people's predictions and thoughts are so spot on!

 **Disclaimer: Cruel treatment of Alison** **—** **prepare to get your blood boiling.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"You can come sit here, Alison," a kind voice sounds out and the shy blonde spots Aria standing at the table with a bag of food she went to go pick up. The first day in Emily's mansion has passed by slowly, but Ali is glad it's coming to a close.

The blonde nods attentively as she finishes brushing Pepe's abundance of hair in the hallway. Aria has already set the table with dishes, and Alison is starting to feel a little bit at ease. Emily went to do dry land training with her coach, and Hanna and Spencer were out doing a last minute meeting with the designer of the swimwear for tomorrow's photo shoot. The house has been fairly calm and quiet, and Alison is starting to recognize Aria and Cece as the more level-headed ones in Emily's group.

"There you are," Cece's snarky voice sounds out loudly as she enters the kitchen and sinks down into a chair. "Did you get me a salmon salad with lemon caesar dressing? And a chicken caesar salad for Alison?"

"Just like you asked me to, three times," Aria confirms with a patient voice though she looks at Cece warningly.

"Thanks, short stuff," Cece grins. She feels like a babysitter, and today is one of those days where she has been working out of Emily's estate for the sake of helping Emily out. "Alison, babe, wash your hands before eating alright?"

"Okay," Alison replies simply. She hasn't really spoken much all day, much to Cece's disappointment and slight frustration. But she reminds herself that the blonde slave probably has more problems than she can count.

When they finish eating in a peaceful manner, Aria helps Ali stack the dishes as Cece sits on her phone. The blonde finds this odd as Aria is most definitely not a slave, but she thinks she will offend the brunette if she says anything.

"If you can just wash and dry those, I'll clean the table," Aria states and Alison does as she's told. The quiet blonde picks up the three plates, carries them over to the sink, and is about to put them down when Pepe playfully bounds over and nudges her, hard—all three plates crash to the floor and shatter into pieces. Cece and Aria both let out sounds of surprise. Alison's eyes widen at the sharp, loud noise of the dishes breaking and her heart begins to race violently, anxiety stealing her breath. Pepe barks once and whines, nosing at the broken pieces.

"Oh fuck, are you okay?" Cece gasps as she places a hand over her heart but she follows Aria's wide-eyed gaze to see Alison frozen in fear, her breaths quick and frightened.

The young blonde instantly drops to her knees, cowering as a wave of dread washes over her.

 _"_ _You good for nothing worthless piece of shit!_ _"_ _he screams as he throws a glass at her and misses. The glass shatters against the cabinet and Alison whimpers and quivers as he swiftly steps into her, smacking her across the face._

"Alison?" Cece calls, but the blonde is lost to her panic attack.

"I-I-I'm…s-s-s-or-ry," Alison spills out slowly as she hears the cruel screaming in her head. The screaming gets louder and more savage, and the sound of breaking glass echoes in her tortured mind.

 _"_ _Does that look fucking clean to you?_ _"_ _he snarls as he grabs a large glass serving dish and slams it down on the ground, Alison yelping in fear as the shards miss her by inches._

"Shit," Cece jumps up from her chair and rushes over to the violently shaking girl. Cece kicks all the broken pieces away, examining Alison as she crouches down in front of her.

"Sor-ry," Alison stutters again as she hides her face from the older blonde, terrified to see her reaction. When it's silent for a few moments, she feebly lifts her head up in anticipation of being hit. Instead, her frightened blue eyes see Cece staring at her with a look of patience and sensitivity.

"It's alright, Alison," Cece tells her with a gentle, soothing voice, her face caring and almost maternal. "Accidents happen. No one's gonna hurt you."

Alison's breathing is shaky and she tries to nod as she stops the tears from escaping. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Aria grabbing a broom and dustpan and she feels so out of place as the short brunette begins to sweep up the pieces.

"See, it's no problem," Cece comforts her quietly. "Just take deep breaths and then go help Aria clean the table."

"Cece why don't you clean the table since most if it's your mess?" Aria teases as the older blonde shoots her a look. "I bought a pineapple and put it in the fridge. Do you think you can cut that Alison? It makes for a really good dessert."

"I…I don't know how," Alison stammers apologetically, her hands trembling as she opens and closes them by her sides in frustration. Why is she always so useless?

"That's alright," Aria quips as she empties her dustpan into the garbage. "I'll show you. It's no big deal. Cece will take care of the table."

"Whatever, short stuff," Cece grumbles as she stands up and gently helps Alison to her feet before grabbing a wet cloth and heading to wipe the table. The young blonde tries to take deep breaths, not accustomed to others being so patient and kind. She manages a small shaky smile as Aria explains the finer points of cutting pineapples.

x-x-x

The front door opens and Alison's ears perk up from the dinner table as she stares down the long hall way. She hears Emily's loud voice and laughter and gets to her feet, knowing she has to greet the brunette—it's just standard protocol, at least in her world it is. But before she can get through the hallway, she hears another voice that gives her pause.

"You think I'd be cute bald?" she hears Emily ask playfully with a giggle. "I'd get faster times in the pool you know, and then I'd beat Paige, for sure."

"Maybe you would be," Alison suddenly recognizes the voice. Seduction layer on top of seduction. Maya. "I don't know Em, some people might not like the bald dyke look."

"But what about _you?_ " Em asks teasingly and Alison hears a pause before an answer from the other girl and she recognizes the sound of kissing.

"You know I'd want you whether you had hair like fucking Rapunzel or none at all," Maya reassures in a sweet voice and Alison crinkles her nose slightly at the sound of that. "And I can't wait to get your gorgeous ass into bed tonight."

"Who says you have to wait for bed?"

Alison has heard enough but unfortunately, Pepe comes trotting through the hallway past Ali to greet his owner and Alison sighs, following the dog into the foyer.

"Hi boy," Emily greets the dog lovingly as she kneels down to pet him. Her eyes see Alison approaching too and they light up at the sight of the blonde. "Hey Ali!"

"Look who it is," Maya says coyly as she possessively wraps her arms around Emily from behind when the brunette stands up. Emily flashes her charming smile and holds onto Maya's hands to make sure they don't roam.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes," Alison replies, shyly nodding.

"How could it not be when you've got this beauty watching out for you," Maya grins at Alison but the blonde can see the threatening look flash in her dark eyes before the raven haired girl presses a kiss to Emily's shoulder blade.

"I have to go shower," Emily says gently as she peels Maya off of her much to the dark haired girl's displeasure.

"Maya, babe, show Ali where she'll be sleeping."

Maya's lips curl upwards into a cruel snarky smile as she looks over Alison like a lion looks over a feeble gazelle. The blonde wants to plead with Emily to not leave her alone with this girl, but she bites her tongue and tries to hold her head steady and high.

"God I need a shower," Emily mumbles placing a quick kiss to Maya's lips as she passes.

Alison tries not to give away any reaction when Maya keeps her eyes locked with Ali's through out the kiss. Emily escapes upstairs and Alison longs to join her, simply to get as far away from Maya as possible.

"You heard Em, let me show you, _Ali_ ," Maya deviously quips in a low, taunting voice that sends chills up Ali's spine. She makes Ali sound like a dirty word and Alison feels her gut churn uncomfortably at the twist Maya has given the nickname the others use freely. Maya steps closer to the blonde girl and grips Alison's face tightly with one hand, her fingers digging painfully into her cheeks.

"You know whose's in charge here, don't you?" Maya questions aggressively.

"Y-yes ma'am," Ali squeaks out fearfully and dread fills her as Maya lets go of her face and grabs her hand, tugging her along roughly.

"Good, then come on, this way," Maya sniggers with a peppy voice though the blonde knows she's anything but cheery. The raven-haired girl brings her through the house to a back room near the laundry room. Alison pauses as they pass by the laundry room- she swore that Aria had said she would be staying in there, temporarily on an air mattress. The blonde hadn't minded in the least bit, she's had to sleep in far worse conditions.

"Nah uh, this way," Maya taunts wickedly and tugs _hard_ on Alison's hand as she throws her into a tiny backroom—it looks like an extra storage space. "See that?"

Maya gestures towards a large dog cage that looks brand new. Alison timidly nods as Maya grabs her face again. "I asked you a question."

"Yes ma'am," Alison breathes out painfully as Maya's squeezes her cheeks harshly. She does _not_ want to know what sick plan Maya has.

"It was for Pepe," Maya explains as she stares domineeringly at Alison. "But he out grew it—he knows his place in this house without it. I'm not so sure you know yours, yet."

She throws Alison down sideways and the blonde bites back a squeak as she lands painfully on her hip. The aggressive girl crouches down in front of Ali as the blonde winces, trying to shy away from her.

"You can play innocent all you want, but I know you can see the way Emily looks at you," Maya spits in a low, threatening voice. She taps her finger on Alison's nose at _you_ and proceeds to drag it down over her lips, down her chin, and down her neck to start of her chest. "And I can see the way you look at her."

Alison is about to protest and insist that this is all a mistake, that she has no control over any of this, but Maya gives her a pointed look that tells her to stay silent. Her skin crawls as Maya drags her finger down into the slightly exposed cleavage from the v-neck of Alison's shirt. "Good girls stay quiet while people play with them."

Alison closes her eyes momentarily, trying to escape the inevitable horror of what she foresees coming. This is all too familiar and too frightening.

"Open your eyes," Maya orders harshly, using her nail to scratch at Alison's delicate skin. She quickly does as she's told, wishing Maya would stop touching her. Alison knows she's quivering beneath the girl's touch, but she can't help it—she's fucking terrified.

"If you want to please Emily, you gotta please me," Maya taunts in a dangerously seductive tone. Alison swallows thickly with great apprehension. She's kicking herself in the ass- she had gotten comfortable way too quickly, settled in and let her guard down. Aria and Cece may be nice and kind, but they aren't the ones with power in this house. She had started to think her fear of _this_ may be irrelevant in this household and that Emily would spare her but maybe Emily was just waiting for Maya to have her way with Alison first.

"Emily may have bought you, but _I_ own you, bitch," Maya says in a sickly sweet voice as she stands up and uses her foot to push Alison towards the cage. "Get on your hands and knees. _Now_."

There is no forgiveness, no compassion in Maya's dark eyes. Alison feels as though she doesn't have any more pride left to swallow as she gets on her hands and knees, humiliated.

"In you go," Maya sings tauntingly and Alison looks at her, one last desperate attempt to plead with the cruel girl. But all she gets back is a harsh glare, Alison turns towards the cage and forces herself to crawl in. It's not nearly big enough for her to sit in comfortably let alone sleep. "Come on, all the way in—I'm gonna lock you in here for days."

"What the hell are you doing?!" a loud voice from the door makes Alison pause, frightened, half in and half out of the awful contraption. _Hanna_.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maya snickers. "Emily said to show her where she's going to sleep."

" _Emily_ is going to flip shit when she finds out what you're doing," Hanna threatens angrily. She may not care much for slave rights and all that stuff that Emily seems to go on and on about, but she knows that _this_ is inappropriate.

"Oh come on, I was just messing around," Maya rolls her eyes and pulls at Alison's hair viciously to get her completely out of the cage, causing the blonde to squeal in pain.

"Stop that! You're hurting her," Hanna snaps grabbing for Maya's hands. But Maya shakes Hanna off angrily, like a snake that's just been provoked.

"Oh please! She's just a fucking slave," Maya argues testily but she releases the poor blonde on the ground who recoils instantly. "Stay on your knees."

"No, this is ridiculous. Stand up, Alison," Hanna states firmly.

The timid blonde looks up fearfully and sees both girls staring down at her with intimidating looks. She's unsure of what to do. Her blue eyes dart back and forth fearfully looking for a sign of whose more likely to hurt her, Hanna is furious but Maya gives her such a devilish look that has Alison shrinking back in fear, cruelty trumps anger.

"Don't listen to Maya. Just stand up, let's go," Hanna continues with a pointed glare at Maya.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Alison does as she's told and shakily rises to her feet. But the instant she does, she's met with Maya's hand—the cruel girl steps forward and slaps her harshly across the face, causing her head to whip to the side painfully.

"What the fuck!" Hanna exclaims in shock as Maya turns to her with steely eyes. "Fuck you, crazy bitch—I'm getting Emily."

"She's a _slave_. If I want to hit her, I'm going to fucking hit her. She has to know her place. Emily has no fucking idea how to train people," Maya insists as she steps up into Hanna's face. "And what Emily doesn't know won't hurt her, _Hanna_."

"You can bet its gonna hurt when Em chucks you out on your insane ass," Hanna spits back. "Em-"

Maya covers Hanna's mouth as the designer tries to call for Emily and both blondes' eyes widen in alarm. Alison doesn't know what to do. Maya is well within her rights to throw a slave around but Hanna is a free woman and a good friend of Emily's—she briefly wonders if she has an obligation to protect the designer.

"If you breathe one word of this to my _girlfriend_ ," Maya hisses into Hanna's ear. "It's amazing how quickly reputations can be destroyed, your mother's for example."

Maya releases Hanna who makes a feeble attempt to push Maya further away.

"Leave my mom out of this," Hanna snarls, hating every fiber of Maya's tiny being.

"I will," Maya smiles sinisterly. "Who knows maybe my Daddy can get her a promotion."

Maya laughs cruelly as Hanna tries to puff herself up, trying to claw back some power. But as Alison watches a defeated look settles crosses Hanna's pissed off face and Hanna hangs her head. Ali is suddenly exponentially afraid for her own well being, afraid of how Maya is going to treat her after this. The crazed girl has already proven she can get away with anything in this house.

"You're a fucking cunt," Hanna spits lowly at Maya, her eyes burning with a fiery disgust.

"All of you think you're fucking saints or something. Jesus Christ she's a fucking slave, this is how you break them in so they know their place," Maya almost screeches in frustration as she steps towards Hanna. "And you're not leaving until you show you can put her in her place too."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks defiantly.

"Time to prove yourself, Marin," Maya instructs as though teaching a new sport to an aspiring athlete. "Don't show fear, they can smell it."

Maya laughs cruelly as she steps up behind Ali and uses one hand to hold the blonde's wrists behind her back while grabbing her hair with the other hand. Hanna is at a loss but Alison feels unpleasant tingles in her fingers she can only imagine where this is going.

"I don't-"

"Right across the face," Maya snickers as she pulls Alison's head back painfully before releasing it. The blonde grits her teeth as she bares the pain. Its not the sting of her hair being pulled that hurts the most anyway, she can't stand being in such close proximity with Maya. It's as if she can feel the evil girl's presence burning her. "Though you might want to hit the other side. I got her pretty good on the left."

"You're sick," Hanna growls, and crosses her arms. She's been backed into a corner and she doesn't know how to escape.

"Please, everyone treats them like this," Maya scoffs. "Now do it or I'm going to make sure your mom is homeless by the end of week. You know I can. One phone call is all it will take."

Hanna falters, at a loss, and Alison looks at her pleadingly, hoping to God that there's a chance the other blonde will fight back.

"If your Mom gets a promotion do you think it will bring back your Dad?" Maya goads.

Hanna reacts instantly and slaps Alison's right cheek. Its not the hardest Alison has ever been hit, by any means, but the reasoning behind it stings all the more. Alison lowers her head disgusted with herself for believing things like hope and mercy ever existed.

"There," Hanna mutters and Alison expects to be released but Maya shakes the blonde, tightens her hold and pulls Ali's head back up again.

"Harder," Maya orders in a dark, scary voice. "Now."

"I just-"

" _Harder_."

Maya's voice leaves no room for argument and Hanna looks at Alison who stares back with dead eyes. Hope is useless.

Hanna tries to give her an apologetic glance, and takes a deep breath before raising her hand and _bam_ _—_ she backhands Ali so hard that Hanna gasps at her own sheer force, instantly covering her mouth with her hands in shock. The sound of skin smacking skin resounds in the tiny room and Hanna shamefully hangs her head for a moment. Alison feels tears escape her eyes and she tries and fails to keep her balance as Maya throws her aside and storms to the door.

"Breathe a word of this and I'll fuck you both over," Maya promises with a hiss as she leaves.

The room is deafly silent except for Alison's sniffles as she tries to control herself, it won't do to cry, crying only leads to harsher punishments. Hanna stands awkwardly unsure of what to say, her hand throbs and her heart is heavy with the knowledge of what she's done. Alison curls into herself and Hanna watches as the slave slowly begins to cry on the ground. Its painful to watch. This girl may be a slave but she's still a goddamn person.

Hanna crouches down beside Alison and lifts her shaking hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey I-"

Alison jerks back violently, wild and terrified, her watery blue eyes stare at Hanna with nothing but fear and Hanna has to look away.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," Alison timidly stutters out through her tears.

"No, Alison, you don't..."

Alison hangs her head and winces expecting more punishment. Hanna doesn't even know how to begin consoling the slave, nothing she can say will fix this she knows so she clenches her fists by her sides.

"Go shower, your stuff is in the laundry room," Hanna mutters rougher than she means to as she flees the room and her guilt.

 **x-x-x**

Hot water falls steadily on Alison comfortingly as she takes deep breaths in the shower. The blonde tries to wash away all the grime that the long day has left. The water pressure is just right, and the temperature is perfect. She stands under the luxurious spray lost in her own thoughts, half asleep, when she hears the door creak open. Her heart clenches as her mind floods instantly with worries. What if it's Emily coming to relieve some stress or, worse, Maya back for some more torture.

"Hey Alison?" Aria calls out and Alison feels herself relax at the familiar friendly voice. Her chest is a little less constricted as she protectively wraps her arms around herself out of instinct.

"Y-y-yes," Alison stutters out, still a little fearful since she's not sure what Aria could want. Maybe she's supposed to collect Alison or maybe she's here to hurry the slave along—the blonde's mind immediately flutters to thoughts of being yanked out of the shower and thrown to the wolves.

"Hey! Cool, sorry to barge in I just really need to brush my teeth," Aria apologetically calls out. She shuts the door quietly behind her, not hearing any response from the shy blonde. "Is that ok?"

Alison nods dutifully and then realizes Aria can't see her behind the half wall the separates the shower stall from the rest of the bathroom.

"Y-yes" she timidly answers, because, what else can she really say?

"Thank you," Aria replies kindly and fetches her toothbrush. "Sorry to do this to you but we share a bathroom"

Alison instantly feels awful — she's taken up Aria's bathroom and forced the small brunette to share with a slave. She shivers as she remembers the brief period of time when her shower had been strictly cold water coming out of a hose with a bucket. Someone as sweet and pleasant as Aria shouldn't have to share with a pariah like her.

"Don't worry though, Em's gonna add an ensuite to your future bedroom... fancy huh?" Aria sounds happy enough but Alison is confused.

"A…a what?" Alison asks shyly, wondering if she should stop the shower before Aria possibly comments on her usage. But she hasn't even used soap yet, and so she decides against it cautiously, hoping Aria won't say anything.

"She wants to add a bathroom to your future room, or at least that was the update I last heard from her," Aria shrugs. She looks around and notices Ali's only change of clothes on the closed toilet seat. "Ali, is that your only pair of clothes?"

"Yes," Ali replies not knowing where the conversation is going.

"Okay, well I'll lay out a pair of pjs for you to sleep in on your mattress okay?" Aria quips as she begins to brush her teeth.

"O-oh it's okay-"

"Nonsense, what else would you sleep in?" Aria says kindly as she brushes.

"Thank you," Alison replies as she lathers and tries to finish up quickly. Aria spits in the sink and then washes her face. Before leaving, she wipes the counter top.

"Of course. Take your time showering, okay? And fyi, Pepe's leash is in the kitchen with baggies next to it if you need to take him out in the morning," Aria calls out on her way out.

"I will," Alison replies just before she hears the door slam shut. She lets out a little sigh of relief as she lets the water comfort her once more. The shower might certainly become her favorite part of the day.

x-x-x

The blonde finishes towel drying her hair in the bathroom so she doesn't drip water everywhere. She tiptoes down the hallway and down the stairs so she doesn't alert anybody to her presence – she does _not_ want to run into Maya one more time tonight. Her head is still throbbing from the way both Maya and Hanna whacked her up the side of the face. She hopes a bruise doesn't form because she doesn't want to explain to Emily how that happened. That conversation would be doomed before it started, Ali thinks.

As she walks along the large hallway to the end of the house where the laundry room is, she wonders what it would be like to be free and have the option to _choose_ to live like this. To have so much power…Alison can't even fathom the idea.

She sees that the laundry room door is slightly slid open, and her brow wrinkles because she thought she had shut it completely. Light filters into the dark hallway and Alison listens intently waiting for a hint, but she hears nothing. She creeps closer, afraid of something terrible popping out at her, aka Maya. Her senses heighten, and she knows that she isn't alone.

Alison closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, steadying herself for whoever is behind the door. She slides it back and her eyes widen slightly—on the air mattress lies Emily, fast asleep. The toned, brunette athlete is lying flat on her back, her right arm under her head and her left arm slung over her face, blocking the light. Her skimpy nightwear leaves little to the imagination, Alison notes. Her tiny tank top has risen significantly and reveals her very toned, yet soft tan tummy with v-lines going straight into her way too short shorts.

The young blonde thinks for a moment that in this position, spread out across Ali's mattress, the brunette looks quite innocent—vulnerable almost. But Alison sees the brunette has fallen asleep partly on the clothes that Aria folded and left for Alison to wear to bed. Her mind adds up her observations and comes to the conclusion that Emily has been waiting for her to get out of the shower so she can fool around before bed. After all, Alison thinks, Emily has been alluding to this all day—they just somehow kept getting interrupted, and Emily seems patient enough to wait to get what she wants.

Her mind flashes back to earlier by the pool—" _The human body can only handle so much_ _"—_ she thinks maybe Emily had intended on being quite rough, but the brunette doesn't look like she could hurt a fly right now. Alison tilts her head as she examines the sleeping athlete, and she decides this is might not be bad if Emily is already tired. She's gotten a better sense of the brunette as the day progressed, and she thinks that perhaps Emily isn't the kind to make their first time unbearable.

Alison looks down at herself and realizes she's still wearing the beige shirt with nothing else but her panties and her towel wrapped around her waist. She looks at Emily once more, and she makes the quick decision as she drops her towel on the ground along with her pants and bra. The blonde walks slowly over to the mattress, bends down. She crawls over Emily, her knees on either side of the brunette. She wants to make sure Emily knows she is dutiful and appreciative, and she prays desperately that Maya doesn't come down and mess this up because Alison isn't sure she can perform in front of that horrible girl.

The blonde sinks her lower body down on top of Emily, her center right on top of Emily's as she internally debates whether or not to kiss the brunette to wake her up. She thinks that Emily probably is the kind of girl who appreciates being woken up with light kisses to her skin, and she hopes for the hundredth time that what she's done before works with the brunette because the blonde really has no idea how to go about this. She's used to being shoved and thrown around, ordered and forced to do things, though she can't help but think Emily doesn't like things like that.

As Alison makes the decision and leans down, the brunette shifts with a jerk in her sleep and Alison gasps as she's thrown off the brunette. She tumbles off the athlete, landing half on the mattress, half on the ground with a squeak.

Emily's eyes fly open at the disturbance and she quickly sits up with a gasp. "Oh my god, Ali," she says as she holds back a small giggle taking in the sight of poor Alison with her legs on the bed and her back on the ground. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, did I knock you off the bed?"

"Yes ma'am—Emily," Alison amends hastily as she props herself up, her cheeks growing rosy as she tries to face Emily's clearly amused eyes. At least the brunette isn't angry at Ali for waking her.

"You're wearing that to sleep?" Emily asks in a husky, sleepy voice as her eyes rake over the blonde. Alison doesn't fail to notice how they linger on her chest in the thin shirt for just a second longer before settling on her legs and then snapping back up.

"No," Alison shakes her head slowly before gesturing to the clothes under Emily's arm. "Those."

Emily looks down and sees she's partially covering them so she moves over and watches as Alison stiffly sits up.

"Fuck, did that hurt?" Emily asks with concern. "Is it your back? Cece told me you slept on her couch last night, you couldn't have slept well and now you have to sleep on this."

Alison just shrugs as she brings her legs down but Emily gets what she perceives to be a brilliant idea.

"Here, come sit here, I'll work out all the knots in your back," Emily suggests casually and pats the space on the air mattress in front of her but all Alison hears is _"_ _I_ _'_ _m horny, let me touch you_ _"_ _._

"O-okay," Alison stutters and scrambles to sit on the air mattress obediently, her back to Emily as she tries to steady her breathing.

"Mmm no," Em thinks as she adjusts herself and opens her legs up innocently so Alison can sit between them. "Sit here."

The blonde wiggles backwards obediently, still clad in only her panties and thin shirt. As fearful as she is of Emily finally using her, she is glad to be getting the first time over with. Emily must want to start out light, touching Alison innocently and then sensually before they continue onto Alison pleasuring the brunette, the blonde thinks. That's how it's always progressed in the past, though not necessarily in a gentle manner, which Alison attributes to Emily's childish nature.

But she feels a tiny spark of excitement coursing through her that is a foreign feeling, and a confusion shoots through her as she feels Emily's hands settle on her back gently.

"I came down to make sure the mattress was okay for you," Emily continues to chatter as she begins to work her fingers into Alison's back over her shirt. She takes her time trying to gauge the blonde's sensitivity as she starts near her shoulder blades. "Clearly it's very comfy since I completely knocked out. It's probably cause we did stairs today, god those are the worst."

Alison has no idea what "did stairs" means, but she is having a hard time focusing on Emily's words when Emily's fingers are skillfully digging into her back. It's as if the brunette's fingers know exactly what to do and how to attack her muscles.

"You have a lot of knots," Emily observes, her voice low, as she pauses to brush Alison's hair over one shoulder. "Have you ever had a massage before?"

"Yes, but not like this," Alison replies truthfully though shyly. She can only remember hands barely digging into the skin or sweaty hands pawing and rubbing her back. Nothing like this.

"Oh, well I know how to properly massage, being an athlete and all," Emily explains as she continues.

Emily works her fingers down Alison's spine and reaches the small of her back, digging her thumbs in at the base and her fingers slip under Alison's shirt, massaging her bare skin. The blonde's breath hitches and the brunette catches this, a feeling of lust swirling in Emily's stomach instantly.

Alison closes her eyes in anticipation as Emily's hands work their way back up under her shirt, and her fingers wander dangerously close as they massage the muscles on her sides near her chest.

"Does that feel good?" Emily means to ask casually but her voice comes out in a low, husky whisper as she leans closer to Alison, her warm breath hitting the blonde's neck.

"Yes," Alison replies quietly, and it does, it surprisingly doesn't hurt or feel bad, in any sense—but the anxiety of having to perform as Emily's purchased property, as Emily's personal slave, ruins any chance of Alison actually enjoying the massage. This is just the precursor to the real deal, and Alison doesn't want to do anything else. She just wants to sit here and let her muscles relax for a moment, let herself enjoy this. But she knows that isn't her place, nor purpose. She's bought for one purpose only, and she can't let herself pretend that isn't the case.

"You're tensing up," Emily notes astutely as she pauses her ministration and Alison mistakes the caution in Emily's voice for irritation.

"Sorry, I'll try to do better," Alison squeaks out and she really does want to do well.

Emily tries to continue to work out the knots in Alison's back, but she can feel a shift in the blonde's aura and she wonders if she's crossed a boundary. The brunette notices bruises on the blonde's neck and she feels her insides burn with anger at the thought of someone grabbing Alison so hard they left blue and purple marks.

She slows her motions and takes her hands out from under Alison's shirt before reverently running one hand lightly over the bruises.

"Do they hurt?" Emily asks quietly, and Alison shakes her head, ashamed. What if Emily is displeased with her because of the ugly bruises marring her skin?

"Are you sure?" the brunette asks as she notices Alison wince. "They look-"

But the brunette doesn't get to finish her sentence as a whiny voice calls her name from the second floor.

"Emmy? Where are you?" Maya's voice floats through the house and the brunette forces herself to move away from Alison.

"Sorry, Maya gets a little needy at night," Emily shares with a sigh as she gets up from behind Alison and hops off the mattress. "Guess you owe me next time huh?"

The brunette teases her gently, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, and Alison nods, assuming the worst.

"Let anyone know if you need anything okay?" Emily instructs as she heads for the exit to the laundry room, she passes at the light switch. "Want me to turn the light off?"

The blonde instantly shakes her head, barely managing to conceal her sudden response with a small polite smile. No, she really doesn't want the lights off. Ever.

"Alright. Goodnight, Alison," Emily says as she stares a moment longer at the blonde with a deep thoughtful expression before she shakes her head and leaves.

"Goodnight," Alison replies quietly and she instantly feels relief, mixed with something else she can't quite place her finger on as Emily leaves her alone.


	5. The Diary of Jane (Alison)

**A/N:** TGHall is responsible for 75% (TGHall says 50%) of this chapter—I remember having writer's block and so she powered through this one. To the guest that said Alison hasn't celebrated a birthday in forever, we love that observation! Super insightful, thank you. Also, guys, we loved the reactions to Maya. We wrote this story very unapologetically, and I think you'll find as it goes on that Emily, again, is not a flawless, wonderful hero. We like examining the dark, not-so-pretty characteristics in people. And trust us, when Emily and Ali _finally_ come to the mutual understanding of who they are to each other, it'll crush your souls. Here's another chapter, cause you guys are great!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Alison awakens the next morning to Pepe whining, the laundry door is not open enough for him to slip out and Pepe is scratching at it desperately. Alison springs into action after a few sleepy blinks—years of conditioning have made her an incredibly light sleeper. She opens the door quickly for the dog and watches him slide across the floor as he rushes to the dog door desperate to be outside. Alison slips on a thin robe that Aria left her and her flats. She gathers the leash and some plastic bags before following after Pepe.

The house is quiet, and the blonde doesn't mind the silence, she finds comfort in the stillness of the early hour. The kitchen clock says it's just after seven but no one seems to be up and the yard is bathed in soft sunlight when Alison emerges into the morning air. She calls for Pepe quietly and he comes bounding over, happily letting Alison clip his lead on. They're only going to walk around the property but the last thing Alison wants to do is lose Emily's dog.

Pepe walks nicely as they head further into the property past the pool and out into the open space. What anyone would need with all this space is beyond Alison buts it nice to be outside amongst the trees, in the quiet. The crisp morning air is chilly, especially in the shadows of the large trees and she shivers a little bit before continuing on her way.

She feels a bit claustrophobic in the house, like she takes up space even though the place is vast and bigger than any home she could imagine. It's just that her presence is noticed in every room, she feels all eyes watching, waiting for her to slip up. Out here, in the back, there is literally no one for acres.

Pepe catches sight of something moving in the bushes and Alison unclips his lead to let him get a bit of a run, he's certainly energetic. She prays that he won't let her down and run away. He sprints into the bushes and flushes out a tiny adorable rabbit. Quickly, he chases it across the grass but it's much faster and ducks into a hole, avoiding the dog. Pepe barks and whines while sticking his nose in the dirt but the rabbit doesn't remerge.

"Too slow, Pepe," Alison whispers fondly to the dog.

She pats her thigh and he obediently trots back to her and they wander along around the property.

A good hour or even two passes and when they get back to the house they're both tired and worn out. They sink down onto the kitchen floor, Pepe lapping at his water bowl and Alison resting her head against the cabinets. If they're going to do this every morning Alison is going to be getting a good work out. She chuckles softly as Pepe collapses next to his bowl rolling onto his back in exhaustion.

"You goof," Emily calls sleepily from the doorway catching sight of Pepe as she wanders out of the hallway.

Alison freezes in surprise. She is partially hidden behind the counter and doesn't think Emily has spotted her yet, and she's unsure as to whether or not she should announce herself. She also caught between being happy the brunette is awake and fearful of Emily's needs. Emily trudges in yawning as she opens the fridge.

"What did you do with Ali, huh?" Emily asks Pepe who whines and bares his belly for tummy scratches. "What did you do with her, boy?"

Alison squeezes her eyes shut and debates what to say. Its obvious to the blonde that Emily has already searched for the blonde in the laundry room and she wonders if she will be punished for being absent. Was she allowed to be outside early without Emily's permission? Emily fishes out a water bottle and stretches again as she makes her way over to Pepe. She finds Alison on the floor next to the dog and the blonde immediately drops her head embarrassed.

"Floor comfy?" Emily mumbles as she plops down to join Pepe and Alison. She's too tired to really notice the blonde's discomfort.

"We went for a… a walk," Alison stutters nervously hoping that this is acceptable to her owner.

"Aw you're so lucky, Pepe," Emily coos ruffling Pepe's fur affectionately. "Usually in the mornings he just whines till Spencer kicks him out."

Emily yawns again and its weirdly adorable to Alison. She takes a moment to examine the brunette's messy bed-head hair, its got some knots and is obviously unbrushed but even so it still looks good. The swimmer is wearing a thin tee and it cuts off above her belly. Alison's eyes linger on the exposed skin before she notices Emily only has a pair of cheeky panties on as well and the blonde quickly averts her gaze. Alison wonders if this is a sight she'll be greeted with often and guesses she's going to have to get used to much more skin. She slowly returns her gaze to Emily and can admit even through her apprehension the swimmer has an amazing physique.

"Sorry," Emily mutters catching herself mid yawn again. She's not even fully awake and hadn't meant to linger downstairs, but here she is. Emily leans back on her hands and stretches out her legs so she's somewhat reclining.

"God," the brunette remarks uncomfortably as she stretches her arms above her head and rolls her neck. "I haven't been this sore in ages."

Alison looks on curiously, seeing way more of Emily's body than she expected to at this hour, as Emily's top creeps up her stomach, although she isn't surprised. The brunette though isn't afraid of showing off, years of locker room experiences have conditioned her to be okay with walking around naked if needed.

"Hey remember that massage I gave you last night?" Emily murmurs sleepily, her brown eyes half closed as she looks towards the blonde with a loopy smile. "Wanna, you know, return the favor?"

"R-r-ight here?" Alison asks before she can stop herself and she immediately bites her lip in regret. She's been taught to just nod and do as she's told, but she's afraid that a massage here wouldn't be too comfortable.

"Mmm you're right, maybe later," Emily waves her off. "Why are you up so early?"

"Pepe.. I…I just woke up," Alison answers lamely.

"Is it your bed?" Emily mumbles, her eyes closed and Alison nods before she realizes the brunette is still half asleep.

"I don't know," Alison answers softly but truthfully because she had sprung out of bed so fast she hadn't even paid attention to the state of the mattress.

"Come on, let's go—" Emily yawns loudly in the middle of her sentence before covering her mouth sheepishly. "Let's go fix it, I'll show you how."

Before Alison can respond, Emily pushes herself to her feet and wanders off towards the laundry room, so the blonde follows obediently. She tries not to stare at Emily's perfectly round ass as the brunette stumbles her way through the halls. How does one person have such a defined body? Pepe trots behind them and Ali silently laughs at the way he runs into her leg purposely every few steps, desperate for attention.

"It looks a little deflated," Emily notes as they enter the laundry room and she squints at the bright sunlight coming in from the window. She grumpily pulls the blind shut and turns around to see Alison awkwardly standing with Pepe sitting beside her. The two look like a funny pair and the ends of her lips tug upward in a smile as she looks at them.

"Look here," Emily gets on the ground and shows Alison where the motor for the air mattress is before turning it on. It makes a loud whirring noise and Ali jumps in fright. "It'll just take a minute."

Sure enough, the mattress is inflated fully once more in just a minute and the brunette sleepily crawls onto it before collapsing on her belly and burying her face in one of Alison's pillows.

"It's so comfy," Emily mumbles and rolls over onto her side to see Alison and Pepe watching her. "You can lie down too, I don't take up the whole mattress."

As if on cue, Pepe walks right onto the bed and plops down against Emily, his butt near Emily's face as the swimmer swats at his wagging fluffy tail.

Alison crawls on too, unsure of how to lay but decides that parallel to Emily couldn't hurt. She lies on her side too, facing the brunette though Pepe's butt is blocking part of Emily's face.

"Pepe, get your ass out of my face," Emily whines as she swats at the dogs tail again trying to move it. "How am I supposed to see Alison with you right there?"

But the dog doesn't move and merely wiggles his body against Emily's and the brunette sighs, hugging him and adjusting herself.

"He loves you," Alison observes very quietly as she draws the covers up around herself but not before she drapes them across Emily too.

"And now he loves you," Emily murmurs, shutting her eyes at the warmth but she's not about to fall back asleep. As comfy as this is, her bed is a hundred times comfier. "Do you have a dog?"

It's a stupid question, Emily later realizes, but she's really, really not a coherent morning person and can't really think straight.

"No," Alison simply responds, her eyelids drooping though she tries to force herself to stay awake.  
"Ever had one?"

"Yes."

"I like dogs," Emily rambles sleepily. "They're very loyal."

The blonde smiles faintly at the way Emily's voice gains a childish, friendly tone to it as she rambles on.

"You're loyal, I can tell," Emily murmurs, her eyes shut and her hand ruffling Pepe's fur. "I mean, you're quiet, but I see you listening and observing. I bet you're a fast learner too. Dedicated. I think we're gonna get along really well."

Alison weakly smiles but her stomach flips at the thought of being "a fast learner" and learning to accept her inevitable fate as Emily's Trophy Doll.

"Can I get that massage later?" Emily wiggles her eyebrows though the fact that she's half asleep makes her look a bit funny doing it, and despite Alison's apprehensions she giggles a little.

"Yes of course," she responds dutifully. "When?"

She hopes that's okay to ask. But before Emily can answer, they're interrupted.

"Fields!"

A loud unapologetic shout resounds through the house and Emily groans, burying her face in the pillow. Cece is here to ruin everything.

"Fields you better be up, you have that photoshoot in an hour, so I swear to god if I have to haul your ass out of bed it's gonna hurt!"

 **x-x-x**

"Where's Maya?" Emily asks through a forced smile for the camera. Maya almost never lets Emily get away with attending these things alone. Whether it's because she distrusts Emily or wishes to see Emily forced to pose in highly sexual positions, Emily has yet to figure out, but the absence of her girlfriend and lack of text communication is irking her. She never goes long without Maya in some form and its like an anxious ache is steadily building, she misses Maya's encouraging smile and the mischievous little twinkle in her dark eyes.

The beautiful model on Emily's left slides a hand over the back of Emily's shoulders and hikes her leg higher on Emily's waist as the athlete tries to hold her up. There is also a similarly attractive redhead pressed into Emily's back hanging off her right shoulder. The close proximity of the gorgeous girls simultaneously excites Emily and makes her nervous. Contrary to popular opinion, Emily isn't actually as smooth as everyone thinks—she hasn't really had to be, she's been in a committed relationship since she was seventeen.

"A little to the left Emily, chin up," the photographer instructs carefully. "Hold Samara's thigh a little harder, like really grip 'em tight."

"Sorry about this," Emily mumbles sheepishly to Samara in her arms as she lets her hand caress the model's thigh possessively.

The blonde smiles understandingly before her expression morphs into one of complete sexual lust as she gazes at Emily and the brunette feels conflicted over the heated stare because she knows it is all for show. A few more pictures are snapped as Emily smiles for the camera, women literally draped over her.

"Come on Emily work with me here," the photographer calls out, seeing the brunette is stuck in her head. "I want sexy. You're covered in women show me why."

Emily rolls her eyes but follows his instructions, trying to gather some kind of sex appeal. They've been at this all morning and Emily is more than a little irritable to say the least. Her sexual frustration has built up and conflicted with her morale compass along with her knowledge that this is stupid and has nothing to do with her swimming career. On top of everything, this stupid photo shoot overlapped with her morning catch up with Ali and she had been enjoying her lazy time while getting to know the blonde.

Spencer and Cece share a quick look and Emily narrows her brows at them, very aware they're dodging her question. She quickly realizes they're most likely up to something.

"Maya's busy," Spencer merely offers coolly, going back to scrolling through her phone as though the conversation is over.

"Busy doing what? And why didn't she text me back?" Emily simmers as she feels herself on the verge of an explosion. Samara in her arms shifts somewhat uncomfortably and Emily tries to smile.

"No glaring Emily please," the photographer begs as he snaps a couple more quick pictures.

Alison, from her position by the door, can see this is escalating quickly and drops her gaze when Emily's eyes flicker to her for a moment. Cece shifts uncomfortably.

"You know Maya, always doing her own thing. She's probably not even up yet," Cece casually waves Emily's questions away.

"Who knows whose bed she ended up in last night after she left," Spencer mutters under her breath but Emily catches it. Alison hears it as well and she's surprised that the girlfriend had left, the night before as it sounded like she had been calling Emily to bed.

"Watch it, Spencer," Emily threatens, her stomach revolting at the thought.

"Kimberly can you like bite her ear or something," the photographer calls as though it's a normal suggestion.

"Wait-"

Emily's protest is lost as the redhead behind her rakes her teeth across Emily's ear. Emily shivers in spite of herself and lets out a shaky breath though she tries to smile as the camera flashes.

"I think we can try the red one now," the photographer sighs, calling for his assistants and Emily untangles herself from the models and steps away from the hot lights. She feels like she can finally breathe without all the sex appeal being shoved down her throat.

"What did you two do?" Emily accuses as she approaches her agent and manager. She doesn't like it when they imply Maya is unfaithful, or when they interfere in Emily's private life at all. Ever since they made it clear that business came first, Emily had retreated significantly in the friendship aspect of all of their lives though they will forever be her friends. In Emily's mind they lost the right to question her relationship like friends the moment they signed their contracts.

"We simply suggested that today was not a good day for you to…get worked up," Cece answers coyly as she tries to avoid the conversation.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Emily's tone drops dangerously low as she eyes her blonde agent before sliding behind the privacy screen to change.

Alison lifts her eyes to take in the silhouette of Emily changing and tries to control the butterflies that flutter about her stomach. She doesn't understand these strange feelings towards her owner but she thinks they may be fleeting feelings of attraction. Her robbed childhood has left her poorly equipped to distinguish any sort of attraction to others. She can recognize beauty but her own response to it is a jumbled mess. Emily in a bikini in provocative poses, draped over two gorgeous women all morning has been provoking quite the response in Alison's body though and it frightens the blonde.

"It means Maya brings out the worst in you," Spencer as always cuts straight to the chase. "So we told her not to come today."

"And by told you mean ordered," Emily concludes emerging from the screen, glaring. Now she's in a bright red bikini and Alison feels herself flush, looking down again.

"Em we're just looking out for you," Spencer mutters. "Someone has to have your best interests in mind."

"Maya _is_ in my best interests," Emily argues and she knows she's about to absolutely _lose_ it on Spencer but she can't help it. Her stubborn manager really knows how to piss her off. But, Emily thinks later, she always easily flips out on Spencer because a part of her knows Spencer will never leave her.

"No," Spencer snaps, locking her phone and looking at Emily with a challenging authoritative gaze. "Maya is a controlling, sadistic leech and the sooner you realize that the better all our lives will be."

Spencer's eyes cut to poor Alison for a second and then lock back on a furious Emily. The blonde wonders how much Spencer knows.

"You control every other aspect of my life Maya is not negotiable!" Emily raises her voice significantly to a scream and is fuming by the end of her sentence.

The photographer and his assistants instantly flinch at the sudden volume increase as the awkward tension steadily builds. Alison's eyes widen, the volume jarring her as she tries to keep her inevitable shaking under control.

"Could you give us a minute?" Cece politely asks the photographer.

He nods and ushers his assistants out. The models loiter till Cece shoots them a withering glare and they also scurry out.

"Oh now we have to clear the room, do we," Emily spits sarcastically as she heads for the makeshift bar in the back of the room. Her brown eyes are fiery with rage as she makes a beeline for the whiskey and pours herself a glass.

"You really don't need anything to drink," Spencer rubs at her forehead in exasperation. She has been through hell and back to defend Emily but this is just pushing all her buttons.

"You know what I really don't need, you fucking assholes trying to get rid of my girlfriend!" Emily snaps, turning to glare at Spencer once more.

"Its one photoshoot," Spencer yells back jumping to her feet. "I'm sure you can last a day without an orgasm."

"I'm sorry we're not all frigid like you, Spencer," Emily fires back before throwing back a shot.

"I give up," Spencer seethes as she points a finger at Emily. "You are a train wreck just waiting to happen."

"Then get the fuck off the tracks!" Emily shouts, impulsively throwing her glass across the room.

It shatters a distance away from Alison's head but it feels too close for comfort and the blonde cowers- this is exactly what she had feared the _real_ Emily Fields was like- rich, powerful, angry and violent. She just prays Emily's anger doesn't carry over into her lust and she shakes more violently at the thought and her memories.

"Ok lets all just take a moment to calm down," Cece suggests with a sigh as she glances towards the poor blonde who looks like she's about to have a meltdown.

"You calm the fuck down!" Emily roars, blindly flipping out."I refuse to be babied by you condescending bitches!"

"Then stop acting like a baby!" Spencer yells back vehemently.

In a moment of hot rage, Emily wipes the table clean of all drinks and slams her fists into the wood. Cece and Spencer jump, caught off guard at the physical violence and Alison squeezes her eyes close as she tries not to cry.

"I didn't want this!" Emily gestures around them. "Any of it. You wanted to make me rich."

She points at Cece threateningly.

"And you wanted to get rich," she throws a finger at Spencer, who huffs and crosses her arms, shaking her head in frustration.

"Em," Cece calls softly as she eyes poor Alison out of the corner of her eye. "Babe, sweetheart-"

"Don't patronize me Cece I'm not in the mood," Emily grumbles, her temper somewhat abated.

"Well get in the fucking mood because that photographer has to be out of here by noon," Spencer orders, refusing to back down.

"Not helping," Cece mutters under her breath as Emily throws up her hands.

"Fine, fuck you, Spencer!" Emily screams, throwing over the table as she storms over to the other brunette who stands with her arms crossed, unmoving.

Alison flattens herself against the wall and tries to imagine being anywhere but here right now. The screaming and throwing things and noise—it's too much for her, she's quickly thrown back to her vivid memories of abuse and harm. Cece catches the movement out of the corner of her eyes and knows she needs to step in _now_.

"Em," Cece calls firmly.

"You all work for me!" Emily screeches ignoring her. "And I'll fire your stuck up ass in two seconds-"

"Really!" Spencer yells back. "I'd like to see you last a day without us, Emily, you can't even drive."

"Don't _fucking_ push me, Hastings-"

"Emily," Cece snaps loudly stepping into the brunette's space.

"What?" Emily yells, turning sharply to come face to face with her infuriatingly calm agent.

Cece grabs Emily's chin and turns her forcefully to see Alison, who has sunk to the ground and is rocking back and forth against the wall eyes screwed tightly shut as she hangs her head and tries to take deep breaths. Emily feels her stomach drop at the sight and a wave of guilt washes over her, though it doesn't remove her anger at the other two.

"You wanna keep, Bambi? Then I suggest you get your temper under control," Cece orders matter-of-factly. "No more tantrums."

"I wasn't throwing a-"

Emily tries to protest but Cece presses Emily's cheeks together, effectively shutting her up.

"Take it outside and cool off," Cece lectures pointing to the side exit that leads to the a quiet patio. She has officially gone into 'mom-mode' more than she has wanted to lately.

Emily glares at Cece for a long moment but her agent is not budging.

"God, you're more of a child then ever," Spencer huffs snidely.

"You too, Hastings," Cece glares at Emily's young and hot-tempered manager. "Out."

Spencer throws up her arms in exasperation but heads out after the photographer, passing Alison gently. Emily huffs ripping herself out of Cece's grasp and storms out through the side door, slamming it shut behind her.

Alison jumps as the door slams, cutting through the silence the room has fallen into. Ali opens her eyes slowly but keeps them cast downwards as she tries to take deep, calming breaths. All she can see and hear are flashbacks of people throwing her violently and screaming loudly.

"Alison," Cece calls softly and her voice causes the blonde to timidly lift her head while fighting the demons of her past. Cece's concerned blue eyes meet hers as the older blonde kneels down in front of the trembling girl. The way Alison's glassy eyes dart wildly makes the older blonde fill with sadness and empathy.

"You alright?" Cece asks softly and Alison nods though her heart is still pounding furiously. "They're loud, but they're not dangerous."

Alison doesn't really know if she believes Cece one hundred percent. A thin layer of sweat covers her skin and she feels Cece gently push back her hair that's covering her face. There's something about the older blonde that calms Alison, and she decides right then and there that Cece is an ally and doesn't wish to hurt her, ever.

"You've been through quite a lot haven't you, poor thing," Cece rhetorically murmurs softly and Alison's blue eyes examine the older blonde's sympathetic face only to find sincerity. She rubs Alison's arm comfortingly before standing up. "I'll make sure Emily treats you properly."

The blonde wonders what properly means.

"Help me clean up?" Cece asks nicely as she grabs a broom to sweep up what she can of Emily's mess.

Alison nods scurrying over to the table and righting it. This is at least something she can do. Soon enough, Alison and Cece have cleaned up Emily's rage tantrum in a comfortable silence.

"I'm going to go get Spencer and the photographer," Cece tells Alison with a long tired sigh. "I won't send you to get Em don't worry."

Alison breathes a little easier at that and Cece nods once before she disappears and goes hunting for Spencer in the spacious estate. Alison shifts uneasily on her feet and decides to head back to her previous post by the door.

The side door creaks open, startling the blonde and she stops, caught. Emily sticks her head through cautiously- she catches sight of Alison and smiles but Ali freezes in fear. What if Emily wants a punching bag?

"Is she gone?" Emily whispers to Alison checking the room carefully.

Alison nods dumbly assuming Emily means Cece. Emily slips into the room and closes the door behind her gently.

"Good," she turns to face Alison with a warm apologetic smile that relieves Alison instantly. "I'm…I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have lost my temper in front of you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Alison is at a loss. Emily is _apologizing_ to a _slave_ for her temper. It baffles the blonde and she tries to comprehend what sort of trick this is.

"I'll try to do better ok?" Emily offers a small smile and Alison finds herself nodding even though she is completely confused. "I get really frustrated at these publicity things. They're not even vaguely related to swimming- I don't compete in this bikini obviously and I sure as hell don't lounge all over my competition like that."

Emily grabs a water bottle and sips slowly and Alison realizes the brunette is still in the bright red swimwear. She tries her best to keep her eyes focused on Emily's face while she's talking.

"And don't get me wrong those girls are beautiful- they have to be they're paid to be- but I don't know the whole thing just makes me-" she shrugs as though she can't really finish her thought. The blonde doesn't quite understand the problem because she thinks that surely Emily would enjoy having hot girls surrounding her. But she suddenly realizes that Emily hasn't finished her thought because she's casually studying Alison.

"You should model," Emily beams, the thought coming to her. "You're certainly beautiful enough."

Alison nods politely at the compliment. She's been heralded for her beauty before but the sincerity in Emily's eyes is foreign with such a familiar phrase. But she certainly hopes the brunette doesn't try to cause another scene and force her to be included in the photoshoot as well.

"T-thank you," Alison stutters out dutifully.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more this morning," Emily smiles apologetically as she walks over to Alison slowly. "I really like our morning chats."

Alison nods, though she wonders if their morning would have gone very differently had they not been interrupted. After all, Emily hasn't 'broken her in' yet.

"Anyway I guess I better suck it up and make us some cash. I should probably call Maya after this too, make Spencer and Cece apologize," Emily mutters but she's mostly talking to herself.

Alison stiffens at the mention of Maya- the sadistic girl is likely to be the new star of Alison's nightmares. Somehow, Emily misinterprets Ali's fear for concern.

"They care, I know they do and maybe its not such a bad idea to keep Maya away from these kinds of shoots but sometimes they're a little pushy," Emily admits with a frustrated sigh. "And I certainly don't make it easy."

Alison has no idea of what she is supposed to do or say here so she stands still awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Maybe I do need an orgasm," Emily chuckles to herself as she recalls Spencer's dig.

Alison's eyes widen in fright and nervousness. She is surprised that it catches her off guard as her last owner was notorious for working himself into stress headaches that he claimed were only cured by Ali. Alison shudders trying to block the unpleasant memories from her mind. She takes a hesitant step toward Emily, gulping back her fear and is a little overwhelmed by Emily's half nakedness already. She can do this, she has to there is literally no room for error.

"Ali?" Emily questions as Alison steps closer hesitantly.

"And our star returns," Cece beams as she sweeps into the room, the photographer, his assistants, the models, and Spencer on her heels. "Are you feeling better, Emily?"

Cece arches an eyebrow in warning and Emily smiles at Ali giving her a subtle nod. Alison interprets it to be 'later', before the brunette turns to her waiting audience.

"Much, thank you all for being patient," Emily politely responds as she walks away from Ali, touching her arm gently as she passes.

"I'm glad to hear it, Em," Spencer's tone is dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes it was a headache. It's passed now so hopefully it won't flare up again," Emily mutters darkly, challenging Spencer with her dark eyes.

Spencer just smirks back.

"Of course it won't," Cece jumps in. "Lets get on with this show, shall we."

Emily breaks her stare off with Spencer as Cece ushers her into position and Alison slips back to her post by the door, relieved and a touch of something that feels a little like disappointment niggling in the back of her mind.

The photographer gets back into position and Emily cooperates. Samara and Kimberly continue to press their practically naked selves against Emily and the swimmer manages to make it through without too much complaining though her sexual frustration continues to harass her. They waste another hour on her body, once again downplaying her talents as she lounges around in bikinis. She finds it odd that Spencer and Cece can't understand why this type of thing makes her mad—it's the principal of it all.

She catches sight of Ali every now and then and the image of the blonde shivering in fear keeps Emily's anger in check. Once, Ali even smiles back at her. She never wants Ali to feel uncomfortable around her, let alone afraid. Emily vows to herself that she's going to make Ali's life the best it can be here no matter what.


	6. Carried Away

**A/N:** Someone commented on our writing process being seamless (thank you very much!) but here's how we do it: one of us writes a scene which then serves as the basis/structure and we email edits back and forth until it's where we want it to be. So glad so many of you are enjoying the update pace—we are too! Fair warning though, part two is not complete so as soon as part one is finished there will be a break of time between when part two is posted. But we're already working on it now. Also, we really think this whole story should be called _Miscommunication: A Painful Emison story._

For all of you who are worried, Maya will get what's coming for her. But it's going to be a little painful until it gets there. And you'll begin to see why Emily is initially with her. Bare with us, it's a roller coaster but it's fun, we promise!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"There's…um…uh…" Cece scratches her head as she looks through the refrigerator and then the freezer for something, anything to eat. Alison stands patiently behind her, ready to pull out whatever pots and pans as instructed. But the older blonde closes both doors with a huff. "Every alcoholic beverage under the sun but no actual food. I should call Aria and have her get groceries because everyone knows Emily won't think to. Thank god I don't live here."

She turns to Alison and offers a friendly smile. The house is now empty, save for the two of them and Emily who disappeared as soon as the photoshoot was over. Alison doesn't mind being alone with Cece, she welcomes the older blonde's presence actually. She doesn't trust Cece fully, because trust is such a heavy word, but she feels much less stressed around the older blonde.

"Don't worry Ali we'll get you fed, when in doubt ask the internet," Cece shares with a nod to Alison's grumbling stomach. "We've had a long morning and deserve some lunch, don't you think?"

Alison nods in agreement and Cece begins to scroll through her phone looking for a restaurant.

"Pizza?" Cece suggests looking over the quiet blonde. "Do you eat pizza?"

"Yes," Alison acknowledges softly.

"Let me guess chicken," Cece teases but Alison's face adopts a puzzled frown. "We'll get a selection. Emily eats anything so…"

Alison nods once and the older blonde is about to dial when they hear a loud crash upstairs.

"Oh jesus now what," Cece mumbles as she gives Ali an exasperated look, the younger blonde is bewildered and apprehensive of the noise. Cece starts for the foyer, Ali dutifully trailing behind and they head up the stairs quickly. "Em?"

"I want this done as soon as possible!"

The two blondes hear Emily's voice float through the hallway and speed up. Alison realizes they're headed towards a vacant room in the house she has never seen because the door is always shut. It's next to Aria's room, and as they approach, Alison sees a few large boxes in the otherwise empty room and curtains swinging on the window. The floors are ripped up and the room has a musty, old smell to it.

"I don't understand what could possibly take four to six weeks to do," Emily insists angrily on the phone, a box at her feet that has clearly fallen.

"Em what are you doing?" Cece interrupts and Emily waves her off nonchalantly.

"Because I have someone moving into this room and it needs to be finished sooner rather than later—what do you mean the material won't be here?"

Emily paces angrily to one side of the room and knocks on the exposed plasterboard.

"How can the electrician not be available for three months," Emily splutters into her phone and Alison's heart clenches—no electricity means no light, she doesn't think she can sleep in this room with no light. "You are a fucking thief is what you are!"

"Em stop harassing the contractor," Cece tries to soothe and Alison stands cautiously behind her as Emily gets more and more worked up.

"He's being a dick," Emily says to Cece, not bothering to cover the mouth piece on the phone. She makes a face before returning to the conversation. "Yes, you, you're being a dick."

"She never learns," Cece groans.

"Professional my ass—Hello?" Emily asks before realizing the other person really did hang up on her. "Asshole."

"You called him a dick," Cece points out dryly.

"That's cause he is one," Emily huffs, crossing her arms and looking at the mess of a room. Wires are falling from the ceiling pathetically and no one should really be in here without a hard hat. She turns to look at Ali and her face softens slightly. "Sorry Ali, I was trying to get them to speed up work on the room so you could move in sooner."

Cece snorts. "By calling him a dick?"

"He's the one who kept saying four to six weeks," Emily fires back and crosses her arms defensively.

"Because it's the busiest time of year for them," Cece sighs, face palming. Emily really needs to work on her negotiating skills.

"I'll find another contractor," Emily shrugs like its nothing. Alison looks around the room and is immensely glad that Emily isn't making her stay in here. It's quite dusty and dirty and all around falling apart. Off Ali's look, Em laughs softly. "Don't worry, it won't look anything like this when they're done. I wouldn't let you live in this shit hole."

"Thank you," Alison breathes out quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. She finds Emily quite charming when the brunette isn't screaming and throwing things.

"In fact, you can help me pick out the flooring and wall color or wall paper, I haven't really put much thought into it and Hanna always complains that she designs clothes not houses," Emily exclaims with excitement practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And I'm having them put in a bathroom so you can help design that too."

A bathroom? It's just like Aria had said. Ali's never had her own bathroom, she's barely had her own room and as she looks around the messy space it is certainly lavish in size compared to her current and previous lodgings. Ali manages a shaky smile at Emily trying to show her appreciation for her owner as Emily beams lost in her own excited ramblings.

"Okay, before all of that, how about you help us get some food because I've heard Ali's stomach growling all morning," Cece reminds the brunette. "We're thinking pizza."

Ali's stomach growls loudly at the mention of food and Cece gives Emily a pointed look. Emily nods thoughtfully smiling at the embarrassed blonde gently as she ushers them out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

"Pizza sounds great. After, I'll call Shana's guy— he redid her whole basement," Emily continues as they walk downstairs and Alison feels her heart warming at the idea of having a whole room designed just for her. It's a strange concept, but she likes it just the same. "We can go furniture shopping and you can personalize it…"

Emily's thoughts are lost on her as they head into the kitchen and Ali feels a little less out of place in this crazy giant house. Suddenly, she feels a little more at home.

x-x-x

Several mornings later, Emily finds herself smiling as Alison stutteringly recounts her walk with Pepe who'd taken to chasing another rabbit earlier that morning. The two are having a cup of coffee by the pool before going over Emily's schedule for the week, and Alison is slowly adjusting to drinking what Emily refers to as "daily energy fuel". The brunette is learning how Alison likes her coffee—as sweet as possible. It's fitting, Emily thinks. Alison on the other hand is filing away everything she learns about Emily like how the brunette likes her coffee—almost black with a an appropriate dash of creamer. She files away trivial facts like how Emily's morning swim is crucial to keeping her in a good mood, or that she prefers her towel slightly warmed and if Ali heats it for the minutes in the dryer halfway through Em's routine it's the perfect temperature when the athlete wants it. And of course Emily's diet, which as long as Alison makes a show of eating with the brunette, Emily will eat too. Slowly Ali is getting used to her role in this house.

The blonde is cautiously opening up and Emily couldn't be happier for her new friend. Ali recounts her tale of Pepe's adventure slowly and haltingly still unsure of what could possible set off Emily, though the swimmer had promised not to lose her temper around the blonde again. Alison has no delusions about pleasing Emily in every aspect of the brunette's life, in fact Emily is smiling sweetly and chuckling at all the right moments and Alison is starting to think maybe she could actually be, if not comfortable, at least pleasantly wanted. She just hopes Emily will be gentle when the time comes.

"As requested," Cece declares as she sashays through the pool gate. Spencer follows the bright older blonde with her arms crossed. "I come bearing gifts!"

"Did you get it?" Emily asks gleefully as she rises out of her seat and starts bouncing excitedly.

"Have I ever let you down, gorgeous," Cece replies with a grin and hands over a little box.

Emily is ecstatic and rips into it like a kid on christmas while Alison watches, both amused and horrified. Emily's face falls when pulls the packaging away and ends up holding an ancient brick of a phone.

"What is this?" Emily questions her agent with a sour look.

"You said to get your s-" Cece coughs awkwardly as Emily's gaze narrows dangerously. "To uh get Alison a phone so she can text and set up your schedule."

"And she's going to what? Use this as a fucking chisel?" Emily snaps, tilting the phone in her hands. "Does it even work?"

"Of course it works," Cece argues taking it back she turns it on and it slowly loads.

Emily crosses her arms, a frown settling across her lips.

"Give it a minute," Cece rolls her eyes as Emily groans. Finally the ancient device is working and Cece hands it back to Emily who inspects it like it's diseased.

"No, nope. Ali can pick her own," Emily dismissively decides handing the phone back to Cece. "Something from this century."

"Its a perfectly good phone, Emily," Spencer interjects with an impatient tone, her eyes narrowed at the athlete. Emily glares at her manager and feels her defenses rise quickly.

"My assistant should have a phone she can use and I want her to pick one she wants," Emily seethes. She shoots Ali a quick look to see what the blonde thinks but Alison keeps her head down dutifully much to Emily's dismay.

"She's a slave," Spencer groans in annoyance, throwing her head back with frustration.

"What did you say?" Emily threatens stepping towards Spencer and their brown eyes lock in a heated stare. Cece intercedes before it escalates into anything more than an argument.

"This one is fine, babe, Ali doesn't mind," Cece tries, looking to the blonde for support as well though Ali lets her down too by staring at the ground.

"Well Ali fucking should mind because I mind," Emily argues, trying to hand the phone back to Cece.

"You wanted a phone we got her a fucking phone," Spencer finally explodes, using her hands to talk. Emily clenches her fists but remembers herself when she notices Ali flinch. Emily takes a deep sigh and shoots Spencer a final glare then takes back the phone slowly.

"I guess its not the worst," Emily mutters reluctantly. Alison breathes a little easier seeing Emily inspect it further and Spencer and Cece share a victorious look. Suddenly Emily throws the phone into the pool.

Cece closes her eyes in pain and Spencer is boiling with rage as it sinks to the bottom.

"It doesn't float though," Emily muses. "Oh well looks like we'll have to go shopping. Come on Ali you can pick out something fancy."

Emily slips past Spencer and Cece.

"And expensive," she adds just to spite her manager.

Alison trails obediently behind Emily back to the house as Cece has to hold back Spencer, the manager intent to throttle the swimmer.

"Americano, I bought a phone like you asked! Don't be a brat!" Cece hollers after her.

"Aria get the car!" Emily yells into the house, ignoring Cece. "We're going shopping."

Spencer lets out a grunt of irritation as Cece releases her and she sinks onto one of the pool chairs. Cece sighs and leans against the railing, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"God, I wish I didn't give up smoking right now," Cece grumbles. It's times like these that make her want to chain smoke.

"You quit cold turkey too," Spencer notes and Cece nods thoughtfully. "I wish I had that will power."

"You do," Cece merely quips as she closes her eyes trying to calm herself down.

A moment passes between them tense and strained with the implications of Cece's words, Spencer shrugs it off and changes the subject.

"She didn't used to be this difficult," Spencer huffs out loud, more than a little tired of Emily's antics.

"Trust me, if this was how she was behaving when she was sixteen, I would never have gone through the lengths I did to sign her," Cece agrees as she holds her hands up in defeat. "Poor Alison—"

"Forget Alison, how about poor _everyone_ surrounding Emily," Spencer grumbles crossing her arms. She's put up with too much of Emily's shit lately. "She's only gotten worse with the slave around, its like an ego boost or something."

"It's not Alison's fault," Cece reminds Spencer who stares off in irritation. "She's a traumatized victim of her situation, I doubt she'd choose Emily."

"She looks like a _trophy doll_ ," Spencer groans. "Imagine what America is thinking-"

"Alison _was_ a trophy doll," Cece snaps and gives Spencer a very serious look that rarely appears on the blonde's face.

"Oh fuck me," Spencer curses as she tilts her head back. "Emily doesn't know?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," Cece says. "But I figured what she doesn't know won't hurt her. God knows she'll play the hero and won't stop until she's beaten up everyone who hurt Alison—"

"God the press would have a field day," Spencer sighs. "Trophy dolls are wrong and illegal and no one would believe she bought one with noble intentions."

Cece shakes her head in sympathy.

"She doesn't need any more bad publicity," Spencer continues staring up at the sky. "There's too much controversy regarding the legislation with slaves these days, a star swimmer has no business being dragged through the mud for the presses' amusement."

"I agree but even so, nobody should or will be making Alison uncomfortable here, got it?" Cece orders harshly, fiercely protective of the figurative little bird she has taken under her wing. "Make sure the others know."

Spencer winces.

"I don't think thats a good idea, I love Aria to death but the girl can't keep secrets and Hanna is Em's drinking buddy," Spencer reasons with a head shake.

"You want to keep this from all of them?" Cece raises an eyebrow as she stares at Emily's manager.

"I want to keep it as quiet as possible, the less people that know the less likely it is to get out," Spencer shrugs and Cece rubs at her temples in frustration.

"Secrets always come out," Cece warns with a deep sigh. "But you're right Ali doesn't need everyone knowing what happened to her."

"Exactly, I don't hate the girl," Spencer admits as she holds her head. "She's fine. Quiet but fine. It's Emily. I mean, the BMW event was just ridiculous—did she have to punch the guy? First the terrible interview, now this, and she's just been getting more volatile and reckless, especially around the house. God and Maya, that leech encourages it—she's the one I _fucking_ hate."

"I never liked the little bitch," Cece agrees as she thinks back to when she first met Emily, not liking Maya is putting it mildly but Cece is the master of subtly. "Though she wasn't as much of a menace until a year or two ago, like she finally got comfortable enough to be a pain in not just Emily's but everyone else's ass too."

"Ce…" Spencer's voice trails off as she tries to think of how to word this. The older blonde looks at her questioningly. "We think…Aria and I…we think that Emily is still depressed."

"What?" Cece asks, her brows crinkling in confusion. "She's so bubbly and outgoing all the time. She hasn't been down since that almost-breakup when she lost finals. That was two years ago."

"She's not happy. Have you noticed every time she could possibly be wallowing or even just sad, she just cracks open a bottle of liquor and does god knows what," Spencer explains, recalling all the late nights Emily has had. "She's a high functioning alcoholic. And god knows Hanna doesn't help."

"Shit," Cece shakes her head, knowing Spencer is right, and the two sit in a somber silence. "So what do we do?"

Spencer is quiet and thats enough of an answer for Cece. The blonde stares at Emily's manager and long time friend for a moment. She's known Spencer as long as she's known Emily and while the brunettes will scream and shout at each other, there is love between them. In all the time Cece has known Spencer Hastings she has never seen the brunette so unsure of how to handle a situation. Spencer who has made CEOs of multi billion dollar companies cry, Spencer who has single handedly dragged Emily Fields still drunk to a press conference, Spencer who has held Emily in her arms soothingly when the swimmer's parents showed up uninvited to a meet…and here is Spencer Hastings admitting her best friend has a problem, a problem Spencer doesn't know how to fix.

Finally Spencer closes her eyes, defeated and hangs her head in shame. "I don't know, Ce."

x-x-x

Alison gazes around the expensive mall apprehensively. This is the first time she has been out in public with Emily since the BMW promo and she has no clue of how to act. Should she walk behind Emily? To the side? Does Emily expect to hold her arm? One of her owners liked to make it well known she was his property. She trails a step behind Emily and Aria who chat happily as they walk, they're oblivious to all the looks Ali is getting that make her feel certain she isn't doing this properly.

"Ali come on," Aria calls as she reaches back with a hand like she's been doing it her whole life and hooks her arm through Alison's elbow pulling the blonde close. For a brief moment, Alison wonders again why Aria is so comfortable around slaves—most everyone looks down on them, even Hanna and Spencer so she can't imagine what makes Aria, and perhaps Cece, different. She also wonders _why_ Emily is so…so unique for an owner. "The phone store is this way."

Emily smiles fondly at the pair as Ali allows Aria to lead her through the crowded mall, the little brunette pointing out different stores while keeping a running commentary on everything, Ali doesn't really respond but then again she's usually pretty quiet. Emily just silently follows along trying to ignore the inquisitive looks of recognition she gets. No one approaches them but they've definitely been noticed.

One woman glares at the trio harshly and Emily wonders what exactly this woman's problem is: Emily's sexuality, her lavish lifestyle, her current performance in the pool? It could be anything really but the woman's eyes settle on Ali who notices and ducks her head, as she seems inclined to do when faced with any trouble, and Emily realizes this woman's hateful gaze is directed towards the blonde. Emily suppresses her rage and instead settles a hand on Ali's lower back protectively guiding them away from the woman. Aria sends Emily a small smile from Ali's other side and Emily realizes Aria has caught on to their less than supportive crowd. They shield Ali the rest of the walk to store, Emily's hand trailing up and down Ali's back softly as Aria squeezes the blonde's trapped arm. It's suppose to show they are united, that Aria and Em don't care what anyone else thinks about Alison, but all it does is make the blonde feel even more out of place and even more apprehensive as Emily breaks yet another social convention on the slave's behalf.

"Welcome to Phones-" the store greeter stops short noticing Alison, who is wedged between Aria and Emily. "We don't-um-"

Emily pushes past him and leads Aria and Alison into the high end store, ignoring the stuttering greeter as he tries to explain store policy.

"Hello I'm Anthony can I help you find anything?" a well groomed, blonde haired man steps around the counter and smiles wide at Emily.

"Hey Anthony we're looking for a phone for my friend here," Emily gestures to Ali. "Cost isn't an issue."

Anthony's eyes light up at the mention of unlimited costs, he can see his commission rising and he turns to Ali with a large smile. Alison ducks her head under the scrutiny and lifts her hand to press some lose strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. Anthony catches sight of the brand on Ali's wrist and his smiles wanes.

Emily notices the sales clerk shift uncomfortably as he gazes at Ali.

"Is there a problem?" she asks sharply.

"Typically," Anthony rubs at his chin uncomfortably. "We don't serve…slaves."

He whispers slaves but even so a few other customers look over at them. Emily clenches her fist.

"Aria," Emily instructs barely holding her anger back. "Take Ali to go look at some of the displays."

"Em-"

"Tony here and I are gonna have a little chat," Emily grins at Anthony and it's nothing less than a threat.

"Come on Ali," Aria pulls Alison along to the other side of the store. The two of them mull on the other side of the store and Alison watches out of the corner of her eye as Emily argues with the guy, her hands flying in ever which direction as she talks animatedly. A minute or two later, Emily comes storming over to them.

"We're going to another store," she says with a tight-lipped smile and Aria nods, understanding. Alison blushes, unhappy that she is the cause of all this trouble, but Emily ignores everything and exits the store as fast as possible before she lets her temper get the better of her.

As Aria and Alison walk through the mall, following a still pissed off Emily, they spot another smaller cell phone service store. Emily enters first and before the clerk even opens her mouth Emily holds up a hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields, I'm a world ranked swimmer. I have over 2 and 1/2 million social media subscribers. Set my friend here up with your best stuff and I'll tell everyone about how great your service is at-" Emily checks the sign. "Cell Power. Seriously? Whatever, does that work?"

The woman nods grinning as she turns to the startled blonde.

"What kind of phone would you like?"

After a series of questions and looking through several display phones, Alison ends up picking the exact same phone as Emily (thanks to the brunette's constant input of it being "the best").

"I mean look," Emily points out excitedly as she puts her phone next to the display one. "You can sync your music with all our libraries, the web browser is the best functioning out of all the phones, and you can literally send a photo or text or video to me at the speed of light with the synced up messaging system…"

The brunette keeps going on and on and on and Alison doesn't understand 90% of what she's saying but she nods to appease the athlete. It's a little difficult to keep up with all this technological talk when Alison hasn't been allowed to so much as touch a computer for the past few years.

The blonde timidly tells the lady she'll take the phone and she watches Emily beam proudly as she hands over her credit card. When the brunette flashes a smile and winks at Ali, the blonde wonders if this is just an extravagant way of Emily proving her wealth and status power. It must be, Alison thinks worriedly, as Emily continues to ask if she wants any accessories (and Alison truthfully doesn't know what else you would need for a phone). The brunette claims she can have anything she wants, but Alison just shrugs shyly not knowing how to respond.

Emily wanders off, gazing at the accessories on the wall and picking a few extra chargers and case options. Her inner child is coming out and she's eager to put together the best possible phone she can for her new friend. She's one hundred percent oblivious to Alison's confusion on her motives, and so she seeks out the highest quality accessories she can find to prove her own kind intentions.

If there's anything in the world that money can't buy, Emily figures she hasn't found it yet. Everything comes with a price, and Ali's trust is shaping up to be an iPhone and a blow up mattress. Emily's happy grin deflates a little— maybe they should get her a decent wardrobe too.

"Em said you picked an iPhone, do you like it?" Aria asks quietly with a smile as she approaches Alison from the side and the blonde turns, slightly startled but recomposes herself quickly. The little brunette had wandered off while they looked at phones.

"Yes it's very nice," Alison replies politely though she honestly would have been okay with the original phone Cece had brought over.

"What color did you decide on?" Aria asks inquisitively.

"Blue," Alison answers shyly. She had liked it the best between blue, black and pink, the only two other colors the store had left.

"Huh, just like Em's," Aria muses. Emily reappears a later moment holding a white/transparent case with a neat little design and three extra chargers.

"Okay, just gonna throw this stuff in then we're done," Emily declares as she tosses all the merchandise on the counter and the lady politely nods before totalling everything. "Aria should we get Alison new clothes?"

"Unless she wants to wear this every day for the rest of her life," Aria jokes back as she nudges the quiet blonde. "Do you want to go shopping?"

An overwhelmed look crosses Ali's face as she blinks rapidly.

"Y-yes," she replies quickly. But this whole mall experience has tired her out and she doesn't like the idea of having to try on clothes with Aria and Emily.

"Maybe you can borrow some of Hanna's," Aria suggests lightly when she notes Ali's apprehension she shoots Em a pointed look.

"Like Hanna would ever—" Emily scoffs but Aria cuts her off.

"I'll talk to her," the petite brunette states firmly and Alison's insides shake just a little bit at the thought of _Hanna_ being asked to share clothes with a slave like her. That didn't seem like a conversation that would end well.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

True to her word, Aria does have a chat with Hanna about the clothes. Although a little begrudgingly, the blonde had eventually sighed and relented to giving Alison her lightly worn hand me downs. It may have been more out of sympathy and guilt than kindness, but Hanna figured it's all the same, either way Ali gets clothes.

So Alison finds herself timidly making her way to the intimidating blonde's room to politely gather some clothes to bring back to the makeshift closet Aria is currently building in the laundry room for her. As the nervous blonde approaches Hanna's room, she hears voices and she pauses hesitantly. They sound agitated, and Alison strains her ears to hear.

"She's a parasite, Spence," Hanna grouses irritatedly and Alison feels her heart drop. "Why can't Em see that? I can't stand to be around her anymore."

Alison looks to the ground in shame, she has thought it odd that no one was offended to be sharing space with a slave but now it seems they're just better at hiding their true feelings.

"Because Em's thinking with her vagina, as usual," Spencer shakes her head pissed that Emily is so stupidly blind. "You know how stubborn she is. Emily can be an idiot but until she realizes that girl is nothing but trouble we can't really do anything."

"Well we fucking should do something," Hanna hisses and then adds under her breath. "Before someone gets hurt."

"What do you wanna do, throw her in a sack and chuck her in the ocean," Spencer sarcastically rejoins.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought abut it," Hanna grins wickedly and Alison can practically hear the sinister smile in Hanna's voice as she tries not to shake in fear.

"I won't lie," Spencer laughs tiredly. "It would be so satisfying watching that little bitch sink. But she'll fuck up soon enough and when she does-"

"Au revoir, whore," Hanna finishes and they laugh cynically. Alison feels sick to her stomach. She wonders what she ever did to anger Spencer and Hanna so much, she's been trying her hardest to be obedient. And she hasn't really had much to do with either of them. She rubs her face as though she can still feel Hanna's hand.

"If that doesn't work though, I'll help you get rid of the body," Hanna promises with a sly grin. "That little bitch deserves it."

The blonde slave's chest constricts as she feels herself frozen in fear, torn between going in the room and running straight back downstairs to Aria and hiding. But Aria expects her to return with clothes and so she must. She takes a deep breath and forces herself to enter the room, one slow, painful step at a time.

Both girls spin around to look at her for a brief moment.

"Oh it's just you," Hanna mutters with an exaggerated sigh of relief that Alison takes to be a sigh of irritation. She realizes the two of them don't even care about whether or not they've hurt the slave's feelings. Spencer raises an eyebrow at Hanna and Alison hangs her head miserably.

"I've got work to do," Spencer clears her throat and exits the room quickly. Alison awkwardly shifts on the balls of her feet, waiting patiently while staring at the ground. She lifts her eyes up every few seconds to see Hanna pacing back and forth out of her walk in closet, pulling clothes out and dumping them on the bed.

"Let's get started," Hanna mutters looking over Alison quickly. She goes over to the bed and picks up a few articles of clothing.

"Ok, ok how about this?" Hanna asks as she holds a light blue sundress to Ali's frame, the blonde slave tries to hold herself still as she has with every other article of clothing Hanna has admired against her form. Hanna's versions of hand-me-downs turned into a modeling session with the designer trying to make sure everything would not only complement Ali's figure and skin tone but also nicely blend to Emily's laid back urban style. Alison finds it hard to relax and contribute when Hanna was just talking about dumping her body in an ocean. "Its a nice colour but I don't like how it sits on your hips."

Ali looks down at her hips worriedly once again she's confused as to how she is supposed to respond to this kind of attention. Clothes have never been a focal point in Ali's life—easy access and inexpensive were what sprung to mind when Alison thinks of how she is used to dress. Hanna however lives and breathes clothes and accessories and before she knows it, they've been in Hanna's room/studio for over two hours.

"I'm going to have to whip up some evening wear, but this lot should hold you over for a couple of weeks," Hanna promises with a kind smile and Ali tilts her head puzzled as Hanna turns away. She's confused by Hanna's willingness to dress her but she supposes its part of Hanna's job. Besides, Emily probably insisted on 'evening wear'.

"Now I know you look great in everything but don't think this gives you a free pass to go through my closet like Em does and thinks I don't notice, she's literally the worst thief," Hanna cracks a smile to show that she's joking but Alison straightens up and nods frantically. Hanna sighs wondering not for the last time how long it will take for Ali to stop being so afraid of her.

 **x-x-x**

"Aria?" Alison asks in a small voice as the petite brunette stands at the washer sorting clothes to throw in. The blonde sits on her air mattress in Hanna's old shorts and t-shirt with Pepe at her feet.

"What's up?" Aria asks kindly as she continues sorting whites and colours.

"Am I allowed to use Safari on my phone?" Alison asks as she sounds out the name of the web browser, her eyes scrunching hesitantly. She's had the phone for a few days but she hasn't asked for help with it yet out of embarrassment and fear.

"Yes of course you are," Aria chuckles slightly. "Why would you not be allowed to?"

"I heard Spencer telling Hanna to stop using 'data' because of her limit, and something about safari," Alison admits shyly as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, though thats not all she's heard from Hanna and Spencer. "I-I don't know what that means."

"Hanna uses too much data," Aria laughs as she shuts the washer and starts it. She treads over carefully and sits across from Alison on the bed. "Data is what allows your phone to search the internet and download things. I doubt you'd ever exceed your data limit, that is if Emily even gave you a limit."

Alison cocks her head in confusion and Aria chuckles again.

"The rest of us aren't on Emily's phone plan, we all pay our own," Aria muses. "Well with the money Emily pays us but still, Spencer manages our phones."

"Phone plan?"

"It means the bill that comes every month for using your phone," Aria explains patiently. Alison looks at her phone distrustingly. It costs more, after all the money Emily spent just to get it, it costs more, monthly? Aria notes her puzzled expression.

"Do you know how to use your phone?"

"Not really," Alison admits as her cheeks turn slightly red in embarrassment. "Emily showed me how to add to the calendar and to text."

Aria smiles softly as she watches Alison's fingers slowly maneuver through the phone carefully as if she's going to break it at any second. Ali slowly swipes her finger along the screen, its the most expensive thing she has ever held in her hand and it's hers, or Emily's but she gets to use it and she intends to treasure this little computer. She's going to be extra careful so Emily will never have a reason to be displeased with her, she thinks. Aria is sure the blonde will get used to the device and start to use it in a greater capacity, but there's something so cute about watching her slowly tap and explore the phone.

"You should use the internet," Aria suggests as she shows Alison where to press. "See? If you press here, you can type in anything and a search engine will give you answers."

For the next half hour, Aria tries to explain a search engine to Alison with demonstrations and eventually the blonde understands, or at least accepts the magic of the internet, and Aria lets her explore it on her own.

The blonde naturally becomes engrossed in the internet and somehow stumbles upon pictures of puppies that entertain her for a good twenty minutes. She's got such a soft spot in her heart for dogs. A picture of a dog that looks like Pepe actually turns out to be Pepe on a run with Emily, the article the photo is from is about _'_ _American_ _'_ _s Out and Proud Athlete Emily Fields_ _'_ _;_ it's a pleasant piece and dated, at least two years old. Alison skims it briefly, ignoring any word that she doesn't understand. The gist of the article is Emily is famous, a good athlete and proudly gay, and it talks about her promising future in the pool and a brief mention of Maya.

And then, somehow, Ali ends up typing in "Emily Fields" and the search results are numerous. And not all of them are as friendly as the first article. Her eyes scan over different headlines like _America_ _'_ _s Sweetheart Gone Wild_ and _Emily Fields Punches Man Over Slave_ and _NEW Photos for Wilshire Magazine feat. Emily Fields_.

What Alison learns in the next hour or so is indispensable. Not only are there videos everywhere of Emily punching her previous owner (Alison had only watched one, she couldn't stand to watch more than that) but there are also videos of Emily flipping off a reporter, and swearing during an interview, of Maya laughing as Emily drags them through yelling reporters, of Emily at a swim meet losing to another swimmer who smirks victoriously as Emily storms away. The videos are endless but there are pictures too, candids of Emily and Spencer and Hanna and Aria and Cece and Maya, and then staged photos of Emily posing in bikinis, men's shirts and full length gowns that show off her impressive psyche. As Ali scrolls she comes across a full shot of Emily hidden behind a beach umbrella and its apparent she's naked, the coy smile on Emily's face and the heat in her eyes has Ali shifting uncomfortable as she gazes at the athlete's beauty. Ali knows she should look away, close the page and get on with her chores but she just can't tear her eyes from this image.

"Hey!"

Alison scrambles to close the search window and almost has a heart attack as Aria observes her from the doorway.

"You got it working," Aria notes proudly and Alison feels her heart rate slowly return to normal as she tries to nod, her cheeks are red and she struggles to maintain eye contact. "Well come on dinners ready."

Aria smiles sweetly and Ali nods slowly standing from the bed, she tucks her phone into her pocket and hopes there is no way anyone could know what she was looking at, her cheeks flame up again and she heads to the bathroom to wash her hands and cool her face off before dinner.


	7. Hunting Happiness

**A/N:** Sup guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they are really so fun for us to read. For everyone inquiring about my other stories, I really apologize but if I focused on all of those stories right now I wouldn't have time to focus on this one or to live my life. For example, TGHall is insanely busy on set this week, and I refuse to post anything without running it by her first so our posts will still practically be daily, but some might be delayed just a bit.

Also, I'm working on a lot of original stuff—there's a feature I'm in the midst of producing that's really gonna be great if it launches off the ground with stars attached to it, so I've been thinking about making a twitter to keep in touch with you guys outside of fanfiction—what do you guys think? I just dislike the communication abilities on this site, so I was looking for something more direct.

Finally, we're both so thrilled to hear from MysticalGoddessofWords and that she's enjoying our story while she's recovering - if anyone wants to read quality emison stuff, go check her out (it's unlikely you haven't already, but just in case).

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _"_ _We_ _'_ _re here tonight with the estranged parents of superstar swimmer, Emily Fields who has been making headlines this year with her current behavior. Once named America_ _'_ _s Sweetheart, we are wondering if there is an explanation to her new wild child lifestyle or are we just now meeting the real Emily Fields. Wayne and Pam Fields are here with us today to offer some insight. Thanks for being with us this morning,_ _"_ _the news anchor smiles politely at her guests._

 _"_ _Thank you for having us,_ _"_ _Pam Fields all but gushes at the other woman._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s been a rough last three years for us._ _"_

 _"_ _Three years ago is when Emily left the family, correct?_ _"_

 _"_ _When Emmy was 18, she cut us out of her life and signed with Cece Drake who encouraged her to keep us away,_ _"_ _Wayne explains calmly._

 _"_ _Now, let me ask this,_ _"_ _the anchor continues._ _"_ _In interviews, Emily is quoted as having said that you two were a very negative influence in her life_ _—_ _keeping money from her, strictly controlling her life, and disregarding her well being. Let_ _'_ _s hear your side of the story though, how would you counter those statements?_ _"_

 _"_ _Well, some of that is true,_ _"_ _Pam admits after she takes a deep breath and sighs as if apologizing._ _"_ _I mean Emily was 16 when things started happening for her career so of course we were managing the money. Would you let your teenage daughter have access to thousands of dollars, or would you save it? I don_ _'_ _t see the argument behind that. As far as strictly controlling her life and disregarding her well being, I would like to say those are both false._ _"_

 _She smiles at the camera and nods to herself._

 _"_ _We_ _'_ _ve always pushed Emily to be the best she could be, and we knew she had a talent for swimming so we encouraged it. We fostered her abilities, helped her launch a career_ _—_ _I signed notes so she didn_ _'_ _t have to go to class, so she could train. We gave up everything for that girl,_ _"_ _Pam takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself._

 _"_ _She hasn_ _'_ _t spoken to us in three years,_ _"_ _she wipes at her eyes and Wayne puts an arm around his wife_ _'_ _s shoulders in support._ _"_ _Just look how her career has turned out? Instead of focusing on swimming, she_ _'_ _s focused on_ _…_ _on dating that girl, drinking her money away, and running wild! I mean I am not surprised at all to see that she is getting in violent fights over slaves, she has always been fiercely aggressive but we tried to channel that into healthy competition. I hear rumors all the time that she is gambling her money away, it wouldn_ _'_ _t be the first time she_ _'_ _s made careless decisions. She needs boundaries and rules, she is naturally impulsive and reckless. Jumping straight from her caring home life, where we were fair but balanced into a life of glamour with everyone at her beck and call. You know I blame all her immature friends all they do is encourage her, I_ _'_ _ve heard she gets depressed_ _—"_

Pam Fields' voice is cut off and Emily sits with her head buried in her arms on the table, not only frustrated beyond belief but also horribly upset. The room is full of stressful tension, mostly radiating from the brunette.

"You've been watching this interview on repeat for hours," Aria scolds her gently as she snatches the laptop away from the brunette who makes no effort to fight back. "You're gonna drive yourself crazy."

Alison watches sympathetically from the kitchen, where Hanna stands with her sipping a water and shaking her head. The timid blonde has been with the three of them all morning and afternoon. From the moment Emily had seen the interview while watching the news with Alison, she had slipped into some sort of quiet, ghost-like state of grievance. The tiny blonde had initially tried to comfort Emily, too. But eventually she became worried about Emily's seemingly broken, eerily quiet state, and ran and got Aria and Hanna.

"Em, your mom is a piece of work. She's the last person you need back in your life," Hanna reiterates with a sigh. She hates the Fields more than most of the other girls as she has known Emily since kindergarten. There had been nights in middle school when Emily would show up at Hanna's house, crying and claiming she was running away from home. Mrs. Marin had always sympathetically let Emily in and dealt with the Fields as best she could. Often, Emily would be picked up within hours of showing up but Hanna always remembers how badly the fights affected her best friend. The sassy blonde knows it wasn't simply teenage angst causing problems in the Fields household. It was everything from Emily's easygoing attitude, to her sexuality, to her parents' rigidly strict discipline and terrifying expectations that the brunette constantly fell short of, because being an internationally ranked swimmer by 16 was just not good enough for some people. Hanna knows better than any of them the pressure Emily puts on herself is a hangover from her parents drilling and it's why Hanna is Emily's go to party pal, because the others don't understand Emily like Hanna does and the blonde doubts they ever will.

Suddenly, the front door opens and they all hear a familiar, despicable voice.

"Emily? Baby where are you?"

Alison's blood runs cold at the sound of Maya's voice floating through the mansion and she naturally moves closer to Hanna who understands her worry and shifts subtly in front of the scared blonde. Although, they both remember what happened the last time Hanna was entrusted with Alison's protection.

"She's in here," Aria calls hesitantly from the dining room and swift footsteps can be heard as Maya struts in, heels and all. She eyes Aria and the other girls warily before she settles on her girlfriend, stewing at the table. Alison watches as Maya's normally cruel, dark eyes soften for a moment.

"Baby girl, talk to me," Maya coos softly in that annoyingly coddling baby voice as she hops on the table in front of Emily and forces her girlfriend to look at her. Hanna holds back her gagging—she hates how the dark haired girl tries to mother Emily in times like this. She's pretty sure that her best friend traded one horrific motherly/female figure in her life for another, in a weird twisted way.

"About what?" Emily asks in a hollow voice, and Alison has never heard her sound so empty before. A strange pang of hurt resounds through the blonde when she hears Emily talk like this. Almost…almost as if it hurts Alison to hear Emily hurting.

"Tell me you realize your mom is a manipulative psycho bitch," Maya states flatly but Emily just shrugs. The three watching all share the same thought as they make eye contact with each other—those words could not be more ironic coming from Maya. Alison watches helplessly as Emily continues to sulk. Maya huffs and lifts her leg over Emily trapping the brunette between her thighs. "Look at me, baby."

Emily slowly raises her head at the sweet command and Maya smiles almost kindly, almost.

"She's a bitch and you're better off," Maya swears and Emily nods softly. Ali struggles to reconcile this Emily, who look so lost and small, with her usually vibrant and explosive owner. Maya twirls a strand of Emily's dark hair around her finger. "Don't forget the time your mom pushed you to train until you couldn't move your arms. Do you remember that?"

Emily nods looking down in shame and regret, her parents have never been interested in her needs and wants, it was and will continue to always be about the money. As Alison watches, she feels an anger bubbling inside her at the thought of someone physically mistreating Emily like that. The fact that someone abused Emily and caused her to be so distressed that she hangs her head at the thought makes Alison ache with pain. But it's a different pain than Ali usually associates with abuse—like the sharp sting of a backhand or the dull thud of a boot to her side—no, this pain is deeper, buried and constant like no matter how far she reaches she'll never be able to sooth the sharp stabbing. Emily's distress makes her feel this way and she doesn't understand why. Because she's just a nobody sort of girl from the middle of nowhere whose only purpose is to be used, and Emily is this kind, exciting, lively, if not a little bit aggressive girl who has worked so hard to be patient and gentle with Alison. Emily is a girl who doesn't deserve abuse and pain.

"You were crying so badly, and I had to sneak in your window and take care of you," Maya's face falls into a sad frown. "You deserve good people in your life, Em."

Alison's eyes widen as she eavesdrops with the others. Maya did that? She looks to Hanna who furrows her brow watching Maya intently. Aria shifts uncomfortably as Maya slowly pulls Emily out of her funk, when the rest of them failed. Alison's chest constricts painfully as she also watches the scene unfold.

"We're your family Emily, you don't need them," Maya promises and Emily lowers her head into Maya's chest as the dark haired girl massages her scalp. Maya presses a kiss to Emily's hair and coos at her girlfriend. "Lets do something fun, just you and me."

"I'm comfy here," Emily whimpers playfully but its muffled in Maya's shirt. The dark haired girl giggles and rakes her fingers through Emily's hair. This is safety for Emily, even if she can acknowledge it's all sorts of fucked up because this is the first time in months….maybe even years that Maya has let her cuddle without sexual implication. This version of Maya is the girl she thought she fell in love with, the girl who saved her from her parents in the first place.

"Then we'll stay here," Maya mutters kissing at Emily's hair again. She looks up and notices their audience with wary eyes, resentment shining through as she stares at them before looking back at Em. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily sighs much calmer as she takes deep breaths. Her blood pressure feels like it's returned to normal and the fog in her head has lifted slightly.

Ali's heart clench painfully as Aria and Hanna lead her out of the room.

"Gag me," Hanna instantly whispers as soon as they are out of earshot. Alison almost agrees out loud but stops herself at the last moment a sad smile tugs at her lips and Hanna sighs, protectively placing a hand on the timid blonde's shoulder. Ali questions the gesture warily, but Hanna doesn't even seem to be looking at her. The designer is still a little on edge whenever Maya and Ali are in the same room and she's made it a habit to keep an eye on the blonde slave.

"A little insensitive but yeah," Aria agrees as she runs a hand through her hair. The three of them stand in silence in the foyer, pondering what to do next.

"How are we supposed to get rid of her now?" Hanna grumbles, leaning against the wall, frowning in thought. Alison looks in slight surprise at Hanna. Get rid of? Is it possible that…no…is it? Were Spencer and Hanna talking about Maya? It all makes sense suddenly—

"You can't."

Hanna nearly jumps out of her skin as she hears that dreaded voice from behind them and turns to see Maya grinning at them with a devilish smirk. Aria scowls angrily, moving over next to Hanna and crossing her arms.

"Alison," Maya commands sharply as she turns coyly to the blonde on Hanna's other side who tries not to cower. "Go and get me a bottle of water from the fridge."

Alison hesitates for just a moment as she looks to Aria and Hanna but the tiny raven-haired girl steps forward with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Now, slave," Maya growls under her breath and Alison wastes no time in fleeing, too fearful of Maya to not do it the second time she's told.

"Hey," Aria bites back angrily as she gets in Maya's face to both Hanna and Maya's surprise. "Don't talk to Alison like that."

"Oh please, not you too," Maya rolls her eyes. "Are you serious? Ezra's family literally has like three different companies based on slave labor."

"What do you want?" Hanna bitterly cuts in as she watches Aria's face contort in rage and she looks ready to scream in protest.

"I would be careful what you say, Hanna Banana," Maya mocks with a faux sweet voice. Her eyes glint with evil mischief. "There are always consequences."

"You can threaten me, but leave everyone else out of it," Hanna snarls.

"Look, I want you all gone probably as badly as you want me gone—"

"That's not going to happen," Aria chimes in with such aggression it makes Hanna nervous. "We're a team and Emily needs us."

"Looks like we'll just have to learn to coexist then," Maya whispers with a smug grin. "Cause I want Emily and she wants me and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Meanwhile, Alison has wandered into the kitchen frantically, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle.

"Alison?"

The blonde almost falls backwards in fright as she jumps while Emily curiously approaches her, a glass of water in her hand.

"Yes?" Alison asks softly, closing the door. She's glad to see some of the sparkle has returned to Emily's brown eyes. The brunette looked so torturously sad earlier.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Emily replies quietly, her voice full of sincerity. She watches as Alison's eyebrows scrunch in confusion and she clears her throat before she continues. "I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, and we still hardly know each other, but I realized you stayed by my side today."

She offers her charming, sweet Emily Fields smile and Alison returns a small smile, pleased that her owner is acknowledging her dedication.

"Of course," Alison murmurs in response and the brunette shakes her head.

"Most people only want to get to know Emily Fields in sports illustrated or they want money," Emily replies bitterly as she takes a sip of water. "Nobody wants to deal with all of this."

She gestures to herself a little bit embarrassed, a trait that Alison knows all too well. The blonde shakes her head trying to combat her owner's sadness. It is, after all, her job to service all of Emily's needs.

"I want to," Alison assures Emily softly, albeit diligently. She sees her response earns her an infectious smile and Emily's whole face relaxes.

"Yeah?" Emily can't help but ask, feeling hope that maybe she's not too fucked up beyond repair, hope that she can maybe let the blonde in too. Alison nods vigorously, but then she remembers the others in the foyer.

"Excuse me," she says politely and Emily watches as she timidly leaves. The athlete puts her glass in the sink, pondering what Alison could have meant with her statement. Loyalty is the one trait she has always prided herself on, it's what drew her to all her friends—each one of them has been her loyal rock and while they may disagree and fight, they still have her back. She hopes Alison will realize she's part of the group too, Emily thinks she may become a crucial element.

Alison approaches the foyer slowly, noting Hanna's and Aria's fierce glares directed at Maya who's back is to hall.

"This is my final warning," Maya hisses. "I'm sick of you all trying to take what is mine. Stop trying to fuck with me and Emily, or I'll make sure you're all well and truly fucked."

Alison hesitantly moves to stand by Aria, and she faces Maya as she draws strength from the other two. The raven haired girl eyes Alison cruelly as she snatches the water from the blonde's hands and Alison hangs her head low.

"You don't scare me," Aria insists.

"We'll see about that," Maya haughtily remarks as her eyes make an obvious sweep of Alison's form, the obvious appreciative stare makes Aria's blood boil and Hanna's skin crawl.

"Get your eyes checked Maya they seem to be wandering," Aria snarks as she takes Ali's arm and leads her away. Hanna glares at Maya once more before she follows the other two. Perhaps its not Spencer's or Cece's defiance that Maya needs to be concerned by the dark haired girl muses as she sips her water slowly in thought.

 **x-x-x** **  
**  
A few days later, Spencer sits at her desk stewing in her own frustration. It's a financial mess in her home office and it's giving her a migraine just staring numbers. She's good at English and History, and she's not terrible at math but it's definitely not her favorite.

In the corner tucked on a chair is Alison who is reading a book, or slowly flipping through it. Her previous horrifying fear of Spencer is quelled as she has realized the snappy manager wasn't talking about her with Hanna and that their hatred is towards Maya. Spencer and Ali have found a companionable silence as they both focus on their own things. The blonde likes being in Spencer's office because she feels secure in this room, this room filled with books and papers and art Alison has never seen. Its like another whole world away from the rest of Emily's mansion and like Hanna's studio it has personal Spencer touches. But its what the room holds that Ali treasures: knowledge. And she can't remember where she read it or heard it but she's always loved the idea that knowledge can't be owned, it's gained. Ali feels a little tiny thrill every time she reaches for a new book and Spencer doesn't scold her, because even though she's not as scared of Spencer as she was she still does her best not to disturb Emily's manager and she's still worried about learning what will and won't set these people off.

Spencer can't help but notice the blonde is not the quickest reader and her lips will sound out words she seems to struggle over. Throughout the afternoon, Spencer has found herself supplying Alison with the words that trip her up—affidavit and archipelago the ones Spencer remembers most clearly (Ali is reading one of her law textbooks after all). It's kind of cute how Ali's wide eyes will look to Spencer when the brunette sounds out the word for her. A little smile always tugs at the blonde's lips when she recites it back and gets it right with Spencer nodding just once in praise.

Contrary to what the others may think, Spencer doesn't mind babysitting. If it keeps Alison away from Maya, well…Aria's concerns have been shared with Spencer and she's actively working towards keeping Maya at bay. Unfortunately, Maya is currently the only other person in the house besides Emily and so Spencer has moved Ali into her study today. Alison keeps to herself enough for her presence to not be a serious problem, unlike Hanna who talks Spencer's ear off if she's in the same room or only several rooms over. No, Spencer is stressed about these damn contracts and the legal jargon these stupid companies have thrown in, on top of the numbers for Emily's finances. She's trying desperately to make sure Emily hasn't broken any moral clauses by even owning Alison and so far they seem to be in the clear. She's also trying to make sure the superstar has enough money for all of them to continue living their lavish lifestyle comfortably.

"P-p-," Ali stutters a little frowning down at her book and Spencer sighs rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"Bring it here, Ali," the braniac instructs softly and the blonde stands quickly, rushing to Spencer's side and handing her the book so the brunette doesn't explode. Spencer surveys the page carefully and finds the word Alison can't figure out.

"Puissance," Spencer pronounces and smiles slightly at Alison as she hands the book back. The blonde's eyebrows crinkle in concentration.

"Pui-ssance," Alison sounds out carefully and Spencer nods.

"It means power or might or glory," Spencer supplies gently and Alison nods understandingly, her blue eyes clear and thoughtful as she absorbs Spencer's quick lesson.

The manager turns back to her work and scribbles out a few numbers on her legal pad. Nothing is concrete in here about Emily breaking a moral clause, but there are fines clearly stated for other infractions and Spencer needs to be across all of it. She adds three more large sums below the other two and then reaches for her calculator.

"Three hundred twenty one thousand nine hundred and thirty," Ali mutters almost inaudibly as her eyes dash over the scribbles on the paper. Spencer's head shoots up and she stares at Alison who ducks her head fearfully as though she hadn't intended to speak. Spencer calculates the numbers quickly and discovers that Alison is right. She regards the silent blonde in shocked wonder.

"You did that in your head?" Spencer clarifies as she clears her throat, her eyes examining the blonde in awe. She'd give anything to crunch numbers like that. Alison looks up slowly and nods fearfully, hoping the older brunette doesn't discipline her for speaking out of turn in in an area that doesn't concern her.

"When did you go to school till, Alison?" Spencer asks carefully.

"Fifth grade," Alison mumbles, ashamed. She has seen the degrees on the wall, and though she doesn't know much about education she knows that those are reserved for the most privileged. Spencer is still in school for her law degree but she has a Bachelors in Business as well. She's the smartest of their little group or so everyone says, and Alison is just stupidly adding numbers.

"We need to continue your education, maybe a few online courses," Spencer muses to herself as she stands up, moving another chair next to her at the desk. She motions for Alison to sit. "Or I could tutor you in some stuff in our free time. If you'd like that, of course?"

Alison nods dumbly and sits as directed. Getting an education sounds incredible, actually. When she had been forced to drop out of school at the age of eleven to go work in the dreary factories, she had wished she was in school instead. And when she was sold at fourteen, she regretted ever complaining about school when she was little. This could be a great way to spend her free time, the blonde muses to herself. Besides, Emily doesn't need much attention, or at least doesn't seem to need much attention apart from regular feeding and well…Ali doesn't know what Emily's other appetites will entail yet but she's sure she could fit in learning too. She finds she really wants to. It's a chance for her to relate to the others, to have common ground with educated smart people like Spencer and Cece.

"I'm sure Emily would be fine with it," Spencer smiles liking her plan already as she hands Alison some files. Maybe Cece and Aria could help her with her lessons too, even Hanna who was surprisingly smart when she wanted to be. "Think you can give me a hand here?"

Alison nods seriously. Of course she wants to help in whatever way she can, the more useful she is the longer she gets to stay, she figures. Thats the way its always been.

"Great, you add up all the numbers in this column and then divide them by the sum of this column, got it?" Spencer instructs and Alison nods dutifully.

She's done in about three minutes and Spencer smiles widely almost impressed. Alison manages a small smile of accomplishment. Later, her cheeks are flaming as she tries to hide an embarrassed smile when Spencer tells the others how impressive Alison is with numbers at the dinner table. Emily is beaming proudly at the blonde's progress and Alison feels like maybe she can make this place work, maybe she can fit in here. Emily is especially excited about the idea of finishing up elementary and primary education for Alison. In fact, Ali is too, until Emily asks the most obvious question ever.

"So Ali, if you ever go to school, what would you want to study?"

And just like that the dream shatters because what does she even want to study? She doesn't even know what the options are, and Spencer starts rattling off things that focus in math and science, while Aria argues in favour of literature and art, and Emily suggests sports or something physical. Then they argue about campuses and online programs and community colleges that they all know of and Alison feels so overwhelmed and stupid for thinking she could ever do something like this. Something normal. Because she's not normal, she's a slave. And she can never forget that—what are the others even thinking? She'd have to be freed to be in a school, or at least a higher slave classification.

"So Ali what will it be?" Spencer smiles excitedly, apparently ignoring that tiny legal fact. But the blonde can't ignore it as the nature of what she is, a pathetic little doll, is engrained in her brain.

"I-I.." Alison hangs her head and stares at her lap, feeling defeated. "I'll just stay. Please."

"What but Ali-" Emily protests, liking the idea of Alison eager to learn even if it would mean a lot of difficulty financially and legally later on down the road.

"Em," Aria interrupts with a warning tone, catching onto the timid blonde's displeasure and the brunette shuts her mouth while Aria changes the subject. The others all sense her discomfort and look to one another helplessly.

Alison wordlessly collects her unfinished plate along with the others finished meals and heads for the kitchen. She places the dishes in the dishwasher slowly and doesn't realize she's crying until a heavy teardrop lands on her hand. She wipes at her eyes hastily not wanting to alert the rest of the house.

"It's all a bit too much huh?"

Alison almost jumps out of her skin as a voice cuts through the silent kitchen. She turns to take in the sight of Spencer hanging back at the kitchen island with a look of sympathy that the blonde figures must be rare for the high-strung, intelligent girl. Alison nods slowly, shy and unsure, but Spencer sighs and rubs at her temples as though pained.

"I have this bad habit," Spencer admits tiredly. "I always want to be the best, I need to be the best. I've gone through great lengths to make sure I live up to everyone's expectations."

Alison listens intently as Spencer seems to be lost in her thoughts as she speaks, as though pained by distant memories. The blonde tilts her head slightly, and tries to understand Spencer's inner dilemma.

"And it makes me want everyone else to be their best too," Spencer says with a dark frown and looks to Alison seriously causing the blonde to cower a little. "But sometimes I push too hard. Do you get what I mean?"

Alison nods wiping embarrassingly at her eyes again, hoping Spencer isn't trying to insinuate that she is pathetic.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Ali," Spencer promises with surprising tenderness. The warmth in the manager's voice is comforting, and Alison wonders why she's always so jaded and not like this constantly. "If you want to learn we'll find stuff for you that you're interested in but if you don't that's— thats your choice."

Alison's heart clenches at the idea of having choice. It's may sound like a wonderful thing, but it is a terrifying concept to be able to choose. Choice gives you options, and options means hope. Hope only leads to misery, in Alison's experience.

"Either way you don't need to make any decisions right now, ok?"

Alison breathes a heavy sigh of relief because Spencer doesn't seem angry or upset by Ali's fear.

"Maybe," Alison compromises shyly.

"Maybe when you're more settled in," Spencer agrees with a decisive nod, reaching a hand out to rub Ali's arm softly in sympathy.

"Have you kissed and made up yet?" Emily yells from the dining room and Spencer rolls her eyes in annoyance. Alison blushes, unsure if this is a dig at her position or if Spencer actually intends to use Ali too.

"Shut up, Emily or you don't get dessert," Spencer fires back and Emily makes an indignant squeak but doesn't complain more, Spencer smirks triumphantly.

"Come on," Spencer instructs pulling ice cream from the freezer. "Lets go eat in front of the big brat."

Alison nods following a gleeful Spencer with bowls and spoons. Emily sulks as Spencer makes a show of dishing out to everyone but her and after a heated stare off Spencer finally gives Emily some ice cream and then everyone just carries on with their evening. Alison once again finds herself confused by this odd group, they're quick to emotion but also relaxed enough to move past sore subjects and obstacles. It's confusing but Alison decides they're not bad people. They're not bad people at all. And she very much wants to stay.


	8. The Unwinding Cable Car

**A/N:** To the anon that asked if Emily will find out soon that Ali is a trophy doll…define soon. Also, Emaya is a romantic friendship. (in other words, we just decided to take PR lessons from IMK).

I'd like to say this chapter is the calm before a storm. And Emily does find out Ali is a trophy doll, but it may not have the exact result you'd think it would. Or maybe it does. What do you guys think happens once Emily finds out? Here's a clue, it hurts.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Taking a page from Spencer's book, Aria decides to take Alison out to learn how to drive. It'll be nice to have the blonde performing tasks that will make her feel more competent and useful, Aria thinks. Besides Em is forever bugging Aria for lifts and it would be nice to have someone else to shoulder the burden of the swimmer's hyperactive desire for going out around town.

"Hey, don't be nervous," Aria consoles Alison gently as the two sit together in the car in an empty, abandoned parking lot. Only this time, Alison is the one in the driver's seat and Aria is sitting calmly in the passenger seat, trying to soothe the blonde's nerves.

"S-s-orry," Alison stutters as she tries to breathe properly. She's worried about having this much responsibility and about the possibility of messing up and displeasing Aria, even if the little brunette is kind. Everyone has their limits, Alison has learned in the past.

"It's okay to be cautious," Aria quips in a calming voice. "Cars are literally killing machines. It's crazy that millions of people every day operate these things because you could literally cause so much destruction with them."

She pauses as she sees Alison nod, eyes wide and frigthened.

"But I'm gonna teach you how to do it, and you're not gonna hurt us, or anyone. You won't get in trouble, I swear. Okay?"

Alison nods hesitantly once again and Aria gives a nod of approval.

"Alright, so the keys are in the ignition already. Now turn them all the way forward," Aria instructs, and Alison does as she's told, jumping in her seat slightly as the car roars to life. It doesn't help that Emily has a high end, powerful sedan.

"Now you're gonna use your right foot to control the pedals, got it? Your left foot just stays put off to the side," Aria continues. "Push your right foot on the pedal and use your right hand to shift gears right here."

They continue through the basics of driving for a good fifteen minutes before Alison gains enough confidence to move the car forward. Aria finds it endearing how the blonde's face contorts into surprise and fear as the car moves when she steps on the gas, and the way the blonde gasps as she applies a bit too much pressure to the accelerator.

But soon enough, they're driving in circles and Alison's death grip on the wheel lightens up ever so gently.

"Good job," Aria praises knowing that the blonde needs all the assurance she can get. "It'll become easier, trust me."

Alison smiles bashfully, knowing the little brunette is just trying to make her feel better about her nervousness. But it helps all the same having Aria on her side. It's been forever since she's had a friend, and she can barely register what the word means. She was never really allowed to have friends in all her years of captivity, but she knows that this is okay with Emily.

A soft melody starts and Aria looks down at her lap to see her cell phone ringing.

"One sec, it's Em," Aria tells Alison and answers the phone. She gestures towards the ignition and Alison quickly shuts off the car. "Hey Em!...Good yeah I'm just hanging out with Alison…"

She covers the mouth piece of the phone and looks towards the blonde. "Em says hi," Aria whispers before uncovering the phone once more. "Yeah we can come get you in 10. Are you done?...Okay sweet we'll be there soon. Bye!"

Aria hangs up and looks towards the blonde in the driver's seat who stares back inquisitively.

"Alright, now drive to pick up Emily," Aria suggests lightly with a raised eyebrow and she giggles when Alison's baby blue eyes widen in shock and slight panic. "I'm just kidding, let's switch and go get her."

x-x-x

Alison listens to Aria ramble on about how she's nervous about having trusted Hanna to make dinner. The blonde is focusing so much on what the brunette is saying that when there's a loud rapping on the backseat window she jumps and turns around in her seat, startled.

"Hey Aria, Ali," Emily greets as she throws open the back door and slides in. Any instantaneous fear that Alison had about not being quick enough to open the door for Emily is quelled as the brunette bounces up happily in the back. "Let's go, I'm exhausted and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"You got it," Aria quips with a smile and glances in the mirror to see Emily smile back before putting the car in drive and exiting the parking lot.

"How was your day, Ali?" Emily asks kindly from the back seat, childishly leaning forward without wearing a seatbelt. The blonde feels a little strange sitting in the front seat while her owner is in the back of the car but she thinks that maybe Emily prefers to have the more spacious area to herself. "Did you do anything fun? I hope Aria didn't make you work too hard."

"Tell her what we did," Aria presses gently when Alison takes a moment to answer. Emily scoots over in the back seat so her arms wrap around the seat and her hands land on Alison's shoulders, gently massaging them in a friendly manner. The blonde tries to suppress her shivers at the feeling of strong fingers digging into her back.

"You're so tense all the time, you gotta relax," Emily instructs teasingly.

"We, uh, went driving," Alison tells her softly and tries to loosen up her muscles so Emily can't feel how nervous she is. "Aria taught me how to drive."

"Really?" Emily asks, immediately stopping her massaging and scooting towards the middle to see Ali's face while they talk. The brunette is beaming at her and Alison smiles shyly back. "Then you can drive me to go get milkshakes at like midnight when no one else will take me."

"What makes you think Ali wants to take you anywhere at midnight?" Aria interjects with a playful tone. Well, Ali thinks, it's not a matter of if she wants to or not. Emily pouts at Aria and turns to Alison mischief twinkling in her deep brown eyes.

" _Because_ Ali respects all of my needs, unlike the rest of you free loaders," Emily replies jokingly as she lightly punches Aria in the arm. Alison wonders what the rest of Emily's needs include and when she has to service them.

"Without me you wouldn't be able to get anywhere," Aria fires back in a playful tone and Emily makes an indignant face as she looks around at where they are.

"Pull over into that abandoned lot," Emily instructs and Aria raises an eyebrow but does so without question. It's the same, large empty lot Alison and Aria were at earlier, oddly enough. The lot looks a lot more empty at night and extends several acres as it used to be a shopping mall. As soon as the car comes to a stop, the tan athlete hops out and moves around to the driver's door, opening it. "Out!"

Aria scoots out and stands patiently.

"Now what?" Aria asks puzzled.

"Get in the back," Emily requests stubbornly and the little brunette throws her hands up in the air, half kidding half exasperated and slides in as Emily hops in the driver's seat. "I'll show you I can drive."

"I know you can drive-" Aria protests and is cut off by Emily revving the engine. "Just not legally."

"Put your seatbelt on," Emily grins from the front seat as she revs the engine again. Aria, for the first time, seems a little frantic as she buckles in. Emily looks toward Alison who appears frazzled and confused as to the sudden turn of events. "Ever been in a car going 100 miles an hour?"

Alison shakes her head slowly.

"Emily do not-" Aria begins to really panic in the back seat.

"Relax," Emily throws out casually, her inner daredevil coming out. She turns the music on, some rock song with a solid drum beat, and turns up the volume to the max. "I'm just teaching her how to drive."

The wheels squeal as she peels the car across the asphalt and pops it to 60 mph in less than six seconds. Alison death grips her seat as they rocket along still gaining speed, Emily lets out a cheer that is barely audible over the music and Aria's frantic yelling.

"If you crash this thing it's-"

"Relax," Emily yells back, making a sharp turn that practically throws Ali into the door. "I know what I'm doing and I bought this thing."

Alison covers her face in fear as Emily straightens out and accelerates again, she can't watch this, she feels completely out of control, stuck in a machine that could easily kill them all if Emily makes one mistake. She doesn't have the capacity for this kind of trust, she's been conditioned to accept things, to do as she is ordered but she doesn't like it and this, this is terrible.

Emily sees Alison covering her face out of the corner of eye and reaches across the console to rub Ali's thigh soothingly.

"Hey," she calls, still shouting over the music. "Ali, its ok."

Alison jumps a little as Emily's hand lands on her thigh and the brunette squeezes, Alison desperately holds her legs open wanting nothing more than to snap them shut to stop Emily's hand from traveling up her thigh.

"Both hands on the wheel now!" Aria barks from the back seat and Emily retracts her hand. She slows the car to a more comfortable speed and lowers the radio volume.

"Ali look, see it's ok," Emily motions to the comfortable speed they are now traveling at, she's worried she's spooked the blonde by being a bit playfully reckless.  
Alison breathes a little easier when they slow down and Aria slumps in the back seat sighing. Everyone's a little on edge and Emily pouts—she was just trying to have some fun.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Emily says petulantly, a little upset that she seems to keep making Alison uncomfortable just by being herself.

"Em she's still learning-" Aria pipes up but is quickly cut off by Alison's hushed, almost simultaneous response.

"You didn't scare me," Alison utters softly, though it's a lie. As much as Emily terrifies her, she hates seeing the brunette look sad like her fun has been stolen from her. The brunette looks at her intently and Aria does as well with a raised eyebrow. "I…just…"

"It's different when it's brand new," Emily explains, cruising around the parking lot still at a comfortable speed. "But you have to trust me—I'm not going to crash this car. And if you trust me, it can be more enjoyable."

Alison nods and Aria rolls her eyes in the back seat at the stupid speech Emily is spouting.

"Can I try it again?" Emily asks her and Aria quickly responds with a resounding "NO" from the back seat but Emily ignores her. Alison nods hesitantly and Emily this time offers her hand, palm up. She whispers quietly so that Aria can't hear her over the music. "Hold my hand. You can squeeze when you get really scared and I'll slow down. Okay?"

She waits for a nod from Alison and tries to quell the tingle in her palm as Ali delicately places her hand in the brunette's. Emily flashes her charming smile and guns the engine once more.

"Emily no more-" Aria protests but the tan swimmer grins devilishly at her in the rearview mirror.

The car accelerates, a bit slower this time—ten seconds to 60 instead of six. But soon she's doing donuts and figure 8's at high speeds, careful to slow down whenever Alison gently squeezes her hand. But the shy smile that graces the blonde's face at the newfound thrill of Emily's high-speed game, with a sense of control, makes Emily feel warm inside.

x-x-x  
Late one night, just after midnight, Emily stumbles into the kitchen half asleep and turns a dim light on before she riffles through the refrigerator searching for a late night snack to munch on. Sex with Maya always makes her hungry and it felt like Maya had something to prove tonight, if the nail marks littering Emily's back are any indication. It's quiet in the house, almost too quiet, and Emily wonders why the light by the back door is still on. She sighs—Hanna was the last one in, and she was pretty tipsy so she probably just forgot to turn it off. Emily shakes her head and continues searching through the fridge.

A quick flash of lightning lights up the dim kitchen and the brunette hears a resounding boom of thunder less than a second later. She jumps, but smiles when her racing heart calms, she's always liked the sounds of thunderstorms, the howling wind, the steady heavy rain and the distant and not so distant booms of thunder. Oddly enough, its something both her and Maya (who is currently passed out upstairs) love and they've spent plenty of evenings listening to heavy thunderstorms after mindless fucking. Sure enough, rain begins to fall rapidly and she sighs, content.

Once she finds her yogurt, shoved to the very back most likely by Hanna, she shuts the fridge door and starts for the hall only to stop when she hears faint barking. Her eyebrows crease in concern—wasn't Pepe inside, like he was every night? The barking gets louder and closer and Emily suddenly hears Pepe bounding up the deck to the back door. She rushes over and opens the inside door only to find Pepe scratching at the screen door, whining incessantly.

"Pepe, what are you doing out?" Emily scolds but when she opens the door, Pepe doesn't come in but instead turns in a circle and whines in place as if waiting. Emily's brows crinkle once more, confused, until she hears fast-paced footsteps and heavy breathing. Alison appears, just visible in the dim light outside, and she is completely drenched in an old shirt of Aria's and sleeping shorts. "Ali?"

"S-s-s-sorry," Ali stutters though this time it's because her teeth are chattering and she shivers violently, still standing in the rain waiting for Emily to invite her in. The brunette is staring at her in surprise but her brown eyes widen quickly and she reaches out and pulls Alison in, Pepe running in as soon as Alison is safe inside the house.

"What are you doing out so late?" Emily asks, concerned as she shuts and locks the door behind her.

"Pepe was scratching at the door," Alison explains quietly, hanging her head expecting to be punished. "He needed to go out and then he had a lot of energy."

"Stupid Pepe, he just wanted company," Emily jokingly chastises as she turns to the wet dog. Pepe's tongue hangs out and he smiles at them before he shakes his whole body, his drenched fur effectively spraying both girls. "Pepe!"

He cheekily trots off, leaving a very cold and wet Alison shaking with her head hung low in the presence of Emily.

"Shit, you're gonna get a cold or something," Emily murmurs as she eyes the quivering blonde and examines her in the dim light. The blonde's shirt is completely soaked through, her flimsy shorts are plastered to her thighs, and her damp hair is clinging to her face. Emily feels her heart soften at the sight of Ali looking so tiny and distressed. She gestures towards Ali, causing the blonde to look up timidly. "Come on, strip."

The blonde's eyes widen and Emily sees fear in them so she laughs off her demand trying to soften the command. "I mean, let's get you out of those wet clothes so you're not freezing, yeah?"

Ali's cheeks turn bright red and she nods, still not wanting to strip but what choice does she have? She brings her hands to the hem of her shirt and realizes it's soaked through and she's not wearing a bra anyway. As she takes it off, she crosses her arms over her chest out of instinct but remembers her place and is about to drop her arms when her baby blue eyes widen—Emily is taking her own plaid flannel off and is left standing in nothing but her very revealing pair of cheeky undies. Alison notes how the brunette is completely unfazed by her own nudity and grabs the damp shirt from Ali's hand, her eyes sweeping over Alison's naked torso, accessing for injuries the brunette tells herself, before she averts her gaze politely and hands Alison her plaid shirt.

"Here, this is much cozier and warmer," Emily instructs gently with a smile and Alison forces one in return as she slips it on quickly. She's unable to keep her eyes trained on Emily's face as the athlete stands in front of her, so exposed. A shiver rips through the brunette unexpectedly and Alison realizes the cold air in the house is suddenly getting to Emily as goosebumps appear on her unblemished skin and her tan nipples harden on her perky breasts. Alison wraps the plaid around her tight and blushes deeply, unable to stop admiring Emily's perfect body.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh clothes," Emily smiles thinking about how convenient it is that Ali's currently staying in the washer room. Alison nods and Emily pauses to think. "Wait, I'm gonna heat up a kettle of water—can you bring me one of my clean shirts in the dryer when you've changed?"

"Yes," Alison replies dutifully before pausing and hesitating. "Emily?"

The brunette looks at her expectantly, her arms crossed as she shivers.

"I d-don't have any more shorts," Alison says quietly, not knowing what else to wear.

"Oh," Emily waves the concern aside as she continues towards the stove. "Just go ahead and wear anything in the dryer. That's all mine."

"T-thank you," Alison stutters out turning quickly to go get clothes before her cheeks redden any further at the sight of a practically naked Emily.

x-x-x

"Here you go," the brunette says softly as she turns to Alison, both of them fully clothed in dry comfy attire. She sets down a mug of chamomile tea and Alison nods gratefully, grasping it carefully and sipping slowly. The blonde loves the rush of warmth that flows through her as the hot liquid soothes her and stops her incessant shivering. Emily notices the look of satisfaction on Ali's face and smiles. "Better?"

Alison nods shyly and is glad that Emily is now wearing a shirt, it's much less distracting. But she can't help but wonder if the brunette was simultaneously also prepping her to be comfortable with nudity—which clearly didn't work very well. Alison sighs, conflicted. Knowing Emily wants her to be comfortable is very intimidating because she's always just let herself be subjected to horrible things—so she can do what it takes, but feeling comfort is a different story.

"Do you like the tea?" Emily asks softly, sipping her own slowly.

"Yes, it's nice," Alison replies just as quietly and the steady rain outside the window is comforting to both of them.

"My mom used to make this for me when I was little and couldn't sleep," Emily says with a distant smile. "And I put a splash of honey in there like she used to."

Ali smiles politely but a frown settles over Emily's face as she continues.

"But when I was older, she stopped making it for me and just forced me to do it myself. Which is fine, I was 15 and I should've, but I think sometimes I was just looking for an excuse to be closer to her. And she wouldn't let me be closer."

Alison quirks her head curiously, not sure how to take this new piece of information as the brunette sighs. Suddenly, a streak of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder echoes through the air and Alison jumps almost a mile as Emily flinches.

"Fuck that's loud," Emily winces. She notices Alison shake again and her eyebrows narrow, not liking how distressed the blonde seems. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Ali forces out as she tries to steady herself and keep from shaking. It's a lie, Emily can tell.

"Here come on, I'll take you to your room," Emily says taking Ali's free hand and the blonde's heart does a weird sort of flip as the brunette's soft hand grasps hers. She doesn't understand the strange feelings that happen in her chest or in her tummy sometimes, and it's random, when Emily touches her. Sometimes she'll feel nothing, and other times she'll feel her whole body light up. She wonders if it's just nerves getting the better of her.

"Look who it is," Emily says in a playfully scolding voice as they enter the laundry room and find that Pepe is already curled up on a corner of the bed, still wet. "Pepe! You're gonna get Alison's bed all damp."

"It's okay," Alison protests in a small voice, not wanting to cause a fuss. Pepe looks at her with an apologetic grin, and she smiles back at him. She loves the stupid dog to death. Alison is a little unsure as to what Emily is waiting for, and so she goes and sits on the air mattress, watching Emily carefully.

"You'll be cold if you sleep on wet covers cause of the little clown," Emily insists and quickly departs from the room with a gesture that Alison should wait for her. The blonde obediently sits and waits patiently, only to see Emily come back with a thick quilt.

Emily pads over to the bed, ignoring the next flash of lightning and inevitable crack of thunder that follows. She watches Alison's body flinch slightly, and as much as she wants to stay and comfort the blonde, she can't. And she doesn't think it'd be such a good idea to bring Alison up to her bed where a naked Maya is sleeping.

"Here," Emily says opening the thick blanket and spreading it across Alison. The blonde revels in how warm it is, and she feels eons of appreciation flood her body as she lies backwards, cocooning herself. Emily lets a small giggle escape her lips as she kneels down by the air mattress.

"Thank you," Alison tells her sincerely, trying to show her honest appreciation.

"Of course," Emily says kindly, those brown eyes gazing at Alison with affection that the blonde is definitely unused to. "Don't let the thunderstorm scare you. I find it kind of comforting actually."

"How?" Alison dares to ask, in a tiny voice. She doesn't think she can ever grow accustomed to such loud, scary noises let alone find it a source of comfort.

"I don't know," Emily shrugs. "There's something very natural about it, like a passionate fight or something."

"It's so loud," Alison comments timidly, not wanting Emily to think she's weak or pathetic, although she's sure the brunette already thinks both of those things.

"Well you have Pepe here luckily," Emily offers with a small smile. "And I'm always just upstairs if you need anything."

x-x-x

Grey clouds continue to litter the sky two afternoons later as Alison sits by the back door, brushing Pepe's hair. She can hear the ongoing fight down by the pool area without straining her ears to listen.

"I don't understand what you're so mad about," Emily huffs loudly, exasperated as she pulls herself out of the pool. Cece exits the house and stands by the little blonde, arms crossed and sunglasses on as she stares down to where Alison's gaze is.

Maya and Emily stand practically nose to nose. Gone is the previously fake, sympathetic sweet Maya. Instead, Emily faces a berating and stubborn nasty force of belittlement and verbal abuse. Alison understands more than ever why the others toss around the word manipulative so much when they talk about the cruel girl.

"They're still going at it?" Cece huffs annoyed as she looks to the little blonde who she notices is very engrossed in the situation.

"Yes," Alison nods, her blue eyes watching carefully. She's telling herself it's just because she's supposed to be paying attention to Emily's needs, but she can feel a deeper fear for Emily's wellbeing driving her watchfulness.

"You told me last night you were going to come with me to the party," Maya shouts loudly. "I don't appreciate when you fucking back out of things at the last minute, especially when it makes me look bad."

"Maya doesn't need Emily to make her look bad," Cece jokes under her breath and Alison giggles ever so softly, smiling when Cece looks down at her with mischief in her eyes.

"For the hundredth time, I needed to _rest!_ " Emily fires back pleadingly, not wanting this fight to continue. She hates fighting, especially when it is counter productive. "I pushed myself too hard—"

"Boo fuckin' hoo," Maya spits as she gets in Emily's face. "You're either good enough or you're not, Emily. You can't keep wondering and pushing yourself to unrealistic expectations."

"Does Maya know what it's like to be an athlete?" Cece snorts. She turns to Alison on the ground. "So all of this is because last night Emily stayed in after a gruelling practice?"

Alison nods. "We all ate dinner and then she went to bed."

"Looks like Maya didn't get her way for once," Cece muses as she glances at the fighting couple. Alison looks at her curiously and Cece clarifies with a victoriously smile. "Maya always expects Emily to cater to what _she_ wants and what _she_ needs."

"So Emily is—"

"Hopefully, Emily is going to slowly become her own person."  
 **x-x-x**

"Em?"

The sleepless brunette stirs in her bed, her body exhausted but her mind very much awake. She hears the creaking door first, before she sees a stream of light from the hallway enter the room. Emily turns over to see Alison poking her head through the open door way hesitantly.

"Ali?" Emily murmurs softly, suppressing a yawn as she props herself up on one arm. The blonde lingers in the doorway, clearly waiting for an invitation to come in. "What are you doing up here?"

"You texted me that you couldn't sleep," Alison replies quietly and Emily knows she did but that was over an hour ago. Upon closer inspection, Alison also looks like she just woke up and suddenly Emily feels guilty because it's four am and the blonde had a long day. "I…I just thought.."

Emily tilts her head in confusion before yawning and scooting over on her large bed, petting the spot next to her. Alison, still apprehensive, slides into the room and shuts the door behind her, padding over to the bed obediently.

She's a little nervous, because even though Emily has seemingly held off on using her body, the brunette could very well be trying to start now. Alison cringes involuntarily at her awful memories of being ripped out of bed at ungodly hours by her previous owners.

"I didn't mean to wake you up and make you come up here," Emily stifles a yawn and Alison sighs in relief as she crawls on the bed and lies down, facing the brunette. There's a good arm's distance between them, but the brunette doesn't seem to mind. "I just really can't fucking sleep. I've been tossing and turning for hours."

Alison nods understandingly, because if there's anything she can relate to Emily about it's sleepless nights.

"Sometimes that happens to me too," Ali murmurs softly.

"You're too cute," Emily comments fondly although sleepily and Ali can swear she can hear the grin in Emily's voice. "I think it's cause I've fallen asleep with someone in my bed every night for the last two weeks, and it just feels weird now."

"Someone?" Ali asks in confusion.

"Mostly Maya, but sometimes Hanna will fall asleep when we talk at night," Emily shrugs. "I…I think what's bothering me is that Maya didn't offer to stay tonight. And I didn't mind."

Alison listens to the brunette's sleepy rambles and inwardly cheer as Emily admits she doesn't need Maya, any reason to keep that cruel girl out of the house Ali supports.

"But I don't like being alone," Emily admits with a defeated sigh. "I don't know why. I think it's separation anxiety or some bullshit like that. Spencer and Aria and Cece and Hanna…they're always here…and they're always trying to diagnose me with some bullshit depression thing or something…"

Emily's voice trails off and in the streaming moonlight Ali can see the brunette's eyes drooping.

"But I'm fine," she says faintly, nearly asleep, and Alison smiles at the way the brunette shifts and curls up as she adjusts to get comfortable. "I'm fine…"

Alison realizes that Emily is now completely asleep, and after a few more moments she hears Emily's steady breathing and she lets herself turn over and face the outside of the bed like she's used to. She feels the slightest hint of pride, the slightest hint of self-worth—she managed to help Emily fall asleep without using her body. And it's not the most fantastic accomplishment in the world, but it's something.


	9. IDFC

**A/N:** We want to be very precise about our editing for this and the next few chapters but we're both insanely busy right now. There will be delays, unfortunately, but as we've said, we have it all written out already so no worries. Thanks for your support guys!

Anyway, let the chaos begin. Just a reminder: Emily is NOT a typical, valiant hero. 

**Chapter 9** **  
**

A few weeks pass, about two or so, and Alison finds herself falling into patterns. She has her daily morning walks with Pepe, sometimes morning talks with Emily, and works on preparing whatever is necessary for the morning and early afternoon. Then, in the late afternoon, she'll hang out with one of the other girls, or all of them, and sometimes she hangs out with Emily one on one. However, it's been rarer lately as the brunette has been training intensely for an upcoming qualifying meet.

Alison really likes the routine she's adopting, it feels a lot like comfort. It's predictable and familiar, and so unlike the terrifying unknown, familiarity feels a little bit closer to the unfathomable idea of safety.

One afternoon, Alison innocently bobs her head a little to the music blaring through her headphones. Her phone has a combination of Aria, Spencer and Emily's music libraries but it's oddly Hanna's music Ali likes the best—poppy and upbeat. Hanna's still a little stand offish around Alison ever since that first night with Maya, but Alison tries not to think about it too much. The sassy blonde is kind enough, and so Ali will take what she can get.

She glides across the marble floors, gently swinging her laundry basket as she ascends the stairs. Everyone left the house early in the morning, so Alison is taking advantage of her privacy and breathing easier as she moves about freely. She is used to the workings of the house now, has perfected her chores, and so far has managed to duck under Maya's radar with help from Spencer and Cece. The two seem to somehow block Maya's heated gaze and protect the blonde from her hands every time.

She also hasn't been pulled into Emily's bed yet and she's starting to think maybe Emily really does care about her well being, maybe she really does want Alison to be as comfortable as possible before Emily trains her and breaks her in unlike her previous impulsively violent owners. Alison is grateful for the caution but the suspense is still a little unnerving.

Alison shivers outside Emily's bedroom before she slips inside. The floor is covered in clothes and Alison shakes her head fondly, a trace of a smile gracing her face. The athlete is a total slob, which isn't surprising when Ali thinks about it. She picks up Emily's discarded pants carefully, checking the pockets just like Aria taught her the first time. She finds lose change and a couple of hundred dollar bills, and she slips them into the bedside table drawer before folding the pants into her basket. Once the floor is finally cleared of all clothing she heads for the bathroom. It'll need to be cleaned later but first she has to clear it of more discarded clothes.

As she pushes through the door, one song finishes and in the lull before the next one starts Alison hears a loud moan echo around the expansive bathroom. Alison's eyes widen at the sight in front of her, frozen in pure surprise.

"Fuck, Maya," Emily curses pressed against the wall, a towel loosely wrapped around her frame. The brunette looks conflicted as Maya, fully clothed, keeps her pinned against the wall and gives her one short, bruising kiss.

Alison swallows thickly and grapples for her phone nervously, pausing the next song. She should really fucking leave—what if they see her? Oh god, who knows what kind of punishment Maya might inflict upon her. She should leave right this second but her feet are rooted to the floor in shock. Ali wonders briefly, in the back of her mind, when exactly they snuck in. _But_ she has been pretty immersed in her music all afternoon so she could have easily missed them.

Maya presses against Emily's body with a giggle, nipping at the swimmer's ear.

"You like that huh, baby?" Maya purrs teasingly, a domineering edge clear in her voice as her hand moves under the towel with purpose.

"Maya I just showered, I need-" Emily's scolding sentence is cut short by a shiver and a needy whimper. Maya smirks, her eyes dancing with mischief and power. Alison feels her stomach lurch at the disgusting grin on the raven haired girl's face.

"You need me," Maya finishes for Emily with an amused chuckle. Emily's hands fly to Maya's wrists, digging in protest as Maya flexes into her. The brown eyes widen before slamming shut with carnal need. The blonde wills herself to move, but she can't—this is like watching a very bad, frightening movie but she can't stop herself.

"That's it, tell me how badly you want it," Maya taunts commandingly as she speeds up her ministrations and Alison blanches as she sees the sadistic girl increase her motions. "Say it, baby."

"I _don_ _'_ _t_ …" Emily loses her words once more and throws her head back into the wall groaning as Maya pulls the towel away from the tanned swimmer's body despite Emily's attempt to grab on to it. Alison's baby blue eyes widen impossibly further at the sight of Emily completely naked and dripping wet while being seduced by her devil girlfriend. It sends waves of panic through her and she _still_ can't bring herself to just run.

"Of course you do," Maya encourages Emily but it's laced with a forceful bite, like an order disguised as a suggestion. Alison has heard that manipulative tone many times in this sort of situation, right before being violated. "You always want me."

Emily hasn't even had time to dry herself properly and water droplets continue to run down her skin. Alison's eyes track one such drop from Emily's chin down to her breasts, stomach and then…

The athlete's body is toned and exquisite. Everything about her screams strength and control, precision and grace. Alison knew this but for some reason she suddenly thinks Emily looks even more divine without any clothes on. She doesn't understand that sentiment though—she's used to being forced to wear very little and to leave nothing to the imagination but she doesn't understand what exactly it does to other people. She doesn't understand _how_ it makes them feel. Alison doesn't understand the connection between the weird fluttering feeling in her stomach and the sight of Emily uninhibited and vulnerable. She still has the chance to run—but her body is on autopilot and she starts to have a strange sort of panic attack as her mind wills her to go.

Maya's hands map Emily's body possessively and Alison is both curious and horrified, but mostly horrified. The dark haired girl sinks to her knees and licks at Emily's impressive abs torturously, causing a whimper to escape the athlete's mouth. Maya tilts her head towards the door and Alison knows she's caught even before Maya's lips turn into a sadistic smirk. Alison feels her heart drop to her stomach, and she knows this train she's on is about to lead to an inevitable crash. She has prepared herself and come to accept an impending sexual situation with Emily—but she does _not_ want to be anywhere near the cruel girlfriend in any situation let alone a sexual one.

The blonde's breath hitches as Emily moans with conflicted lust and desire, eyes squeezed shut as Maya licks down to her centre. She hovers there and Emily's eyes snap open immediately at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop?" Emily demands harshly looking down at Maya.

"I want to do something _different_ ," Maya answers never taking her eyes off Alison as she licks her lips. Alison feels dread in the pit of her stomach. That _look_ , those cunning and cruel eyes rake over Alison like she's a delectable food. The blonde steels herself, almost becoming empty and trance-as she always does before abuse. It's the easiest way to escape the pain and humiliation.

"Like what?" Emily puzzles. She finally notices her girlfriend isn't actually looking at her. "What are you staring at?"

Alison wants to die when Emily's confused gaze follows Maya's eye line and settles on her. Emily's shock is sudden and her brown eyes clear of all lust as she tries to shield her body with her arms.

"Alison," Emily squeaks out, horrified. She sees the blonde looking like a timid creature, completely caught off guard. But Emily feels guilt rush through her as Alison's face is flooded with fear. _No, no, no,_ Emily thinks ashamedly. _Just get out of here,_ _Ali._

"I-I-I'm- s-s-or-" Alison can barely stammer out her apology before Maya cuts her off, grasping Emily's hands and wrenching them away from the athlete who tries desperately to fight back and cover her modesty. Emily's attention is sufficiently drawn away from the blonde and Maya uses that moment to strike.

"I think she wants to play," Maya purrs, that seductive, dangerous edge creeping into her voice as she grips Emily's wrists hard with one hand. She slowly and torturously runs a finger through Emily's folds, and Alison looks away to try and protect Emily's dignity. "Someone likes that idea."

"Stop it, Maya," Emily hisses weakly even as her hips follow the friction Maya's hand is creating. This whole situation is making Alison's body flood with memories of her own horrors and embarrassment from having to watch. "Alison, _go_."

The blonde hears those words and is about to scramble when Maya turns her head to her sharply and gives her a look so domineering that Alison cowers.

"Ali, stay. It's alright baby I can share," Maya coos and Emily's head slams back again as Alison feels a terrible shiver over come her whole body. _This_ is the moment she's been dreading. Her heartbeat pounds rapidly as she tries to steel herself for Maya's sick sexual games. "Good girls."

"I said go-" Emily tries to protest one more time but Maya rakes her nails down Emily's stomach and the athlete moans.

"Come here, Alison," Maya orders with a tone that leaves absolutely no room for argument. "I'm going to teach you how to eat pussy."

Alison trembles and inches towards the couple with great apprehension and fear. Emily's eyes fly open quickly. Seeing the innocent blonde cowering and forcing herself to obey breaks her from her lustful state instantly.

"Stop it!" Emily shouts finally, pushing away from Maya forcefully. She quickly scoops up her towel and slings it around herself. Her breathing is heavy as she surveys the situation before her. Maya rocks back on her knees looking at Emily with amusement. Alison follows the command she assumes is intended for her and freezes, hanging her head for the punishment that is sure to come for this whole situation.

"Get out," Emily seethes and commands to Maya before she looks to Alison. She presses her towel tighter around her. "Both of you!"

Alison picks up the laundry basket and scrambles out as fast as possible. She hears Maya laughing after her viciously, and her cheeks are wet by the time she makes it safely back to the laundry room. Humiliated and fearful of the punishment to come Alison hurries to complete her chores with a quiet intensity. She doesn't put her earbuds back in either—music is a distraction she obviously can't afford. She never should have indulged herself. How could she have been so fucking stupid? So stupid. She vows to herself to never get lost in the music again.

 **x-x-x**

Later, Alison sits on her air mattress, resting, and tries to ignore the way her heart still pounds furiously from the events earlier. She doesn't want to bump into Maya or Emily for the rest of the day (or ever, for that matter) and she had heard lots of muffled shouting and screaming from upstairs before a loud door slam and she assumes one of them left. She's positive it was Maya, because if Emily had left she knows Maya wouldn't let her sit here and catch her breath.

Light scratching at the door catches her attention and she pads over softly to let Pepe in. He whines appreciatively as he bounds over to her mattress, scampering up the side. He circles twice before finally lying down and looking to Ali with those wide puppy eyes. Alison smiles softly, clearly the dog is expecting her to come cuddle.

With all her chores finished for the day, she thinks it can't be that bad to let herself relax with Pepe before Emily comes to really punish her for her act of stupidity earlier. She pales slightly at the thought but decides she deserves it and will bare her punishment as best she can. Pepe whines once more and she goes over to curl up with him. She ends up spooning the silly dog and he nuzzles his head backwards, craning his neck to nudge under Ali's chin as she pets his silky fur and tries to soothe her jumpy nerves.

The truth is, her mind is racing a thousand miles a second with thoughts of Emily and how beautiful she is. Alison just can't understand these foreign feelings, they tingle and sting but they're not entirely unpleasant and her stomach is in knots whenever she so much as thinks of her owner, no matter how hard she tries to she doesn't understand what it all means. She could never ask Emily—the thought makes her quake with fear, Emily would get rid of her in a heart beat if she thought Ali was defective.

So Ali will suck it up as best she can and simply enjoy Emily's beauty. She'd found herself caught up in Emily's impressive form earlier, but the way Maya had almost been forcing Emily into doing things had overshadowed any appreciation Ali may have had. Instead, the harsh commands and cruel seductive taunts that spewed from Maya's lips set off all kinds of alarms in Alison's head. Panic, distress and disgust warred within the blonde as Maya forced herself upon the athlete. Ali feels protective of Emily, which is silly she knows, Emily is able to take care of herself and what protection could Ali even offer? But she hates when her mostly kind owner is upset or displeased.

Alison is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't register the figure appearing at the slightly opened sliding door.

Emily peers in, feeling all sorts of awkward and uncomfortable after earlier—but her heart softens significantly when she sees Ali kiss Pepe's head and cuddle up to him. She sighs and pushes the door open fully, effectively startling the blonde who sits up instantly. Alison's wide baby blue eyes are so expressive and Emily sees fear and apologies swirling in them.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Ali I'm sorry-"

Both girls speak simultaneously and Alison looks confused as the brunette blushes and avoids her gaze. Emily awkwardly crosses her arms over chest self-consciously after she shuffles inside and shuts the door. The brunette decides it's best to just sweep earlier under the carpet and move on. Confrontation has never been her forte, unless its physical and she can't bring herself to talk about it, not when Alison is looking at her with adorable, expressive eyes.

Alison tries not to flinch as the door slides closed.

"Look," Emily tries to say and Alison hangs her head expecting some sort of lecture before she is punished. "I need you to, uh, come out with me tonight."

"Pardon?" Alison asks as she looks up, her nose crinkling cutely it almost makes Emily smile but she looks away before she's affected. Alison doesn't fail to note how the brunette keeps her distance and can't look at her directly for more than a few moments. She doesn't like this tension between them—it feels like Emily is annoyed by her, even if the athlete did apologize.

"Maya and I obviously got into a fight," Emily mumbles embarrassed as she focuses on her fidgeting hands. She's really glad that unlike the other girls, Ali never forces her to explain or talk about the dirty details if she's not ready to. "Anyway, she was supposed to come with me to a party tonight, it's a promo gala, one of the other swimmers is holding it to celebrate our upcoming meet."

Alison blinks confused by this information and Emily rubs her hands together nervously as she rambles.

"It's really boring. Lots of talking, which usually means boasting and pissing contests…really its the worst but…" Emily looks at Alison a little shy now and the blonde is quite puzzled and a little amused. "Maybe if you were there it wouldn't be so bad… Maya's not coming, I told her to go cool off."

Alison nods, pleased that Maya is not in the house for at least the night but she doesn't understanding why Emily needs Ali to go. Surely her agent or her manager or any of her friends would make much more suitable and pleasant company. Emily must sense her apprehension.

"Everyone else is busy tonight, so I just thought I'd bring you," Emily says the last part in more of an awkward mumble. "If you wanted to."

Alison is confused as to whether Emily is displeased or angry or embarrassed, she's also curious as to whether this is a hollow gesture because Ali doesn't have a choice. Not really anyway, if Emily wants her to go she must.

Truthfully though, the brunette feels terrible about earlier. The shock and apprehension in Alison's eyes in that bathroom reminded her of an innocent lamb. But she hates herself even more for the way her body had lit up at the thought of Alison replacing Maya in that moment. It's all sorts of wrong, she knows that of course. But when Maya had confronted her and explicitly stated that Emily treats and cares for Alison as more than just a possession, they'd once again clashed over Ali and then their different views on owning someone. Maya had pushed too hard when she tried to make Emily admit she wanted to fuck the blonde, and Emily had demanded her girlfriend leave. Because as much as Emily will never admit it out loud Maya is right. And the thought makes Emily feel like utter shit. But thinking and acting on are two very different things, at least thats how Emily justifies her new discovery to herself. She can think about Ali, privately all she wants but Maya— she doesn't want to get caught up in the power play Maya was trying to enact. It all swirls dangerously in her head and she tries to shake it clear, it will pass, it's nothing a night of drinking won't fix.

"Okay," Alison replies quietly with a nod. It's not like there's much of a choice, but if it makes Emily happy then so be it.

"Really?" Emily lights up, excited that she doesn't have to go alone but even more excited that Alison apparently still wants to be around her after the mess earlier.

Alison nods again softly with a small smile and Emily beams.

"Cool ok, awesome," Emily's back to her childlike enthusiasm. "This is going to be great."

Emily bounces a bit on her feet.

"I should probably get ready," Emily mutters more to herself before she looks to Alison. "I'll come get you when we need to leave."

Alison nods a third time and Emily nods back, chuckling a little, she turns on her heels and opens the laundry door.

"Emily?" Alison softly asks.

Emily turns back and Alison drops her head instantly.

"Yes," Emily's smile slips for a second, worried Ali is going to pull out of their plans. "What is it?"

Alison lifts her head shyly looking to Emily with confused innocence.

"What should I wear?" Alison mumbles.

"Oh shit," Emily blinks, she hadn't thought of that. The event is pretty fancy and while Emily has no doubt Alison will be one of the most gorgeous women there, she can't go in her casual pants and top. "We'll find something in Hanna's closest. She won't mind. Much."

Alison can only imagine how much Hanna will mind that she is riffling through her closest but Emily is already halfway down the hall.

"Come on," Emily calls, skidding across the marble. "She has this red dress you will look amazing in."

 **x-x-x**

"Here we are," Aria chirps from the drivers seat as she pulls up to another impressive mansion. The blonde gazes out the window nervously at the surrounding paparazzi and the long, intimidating walk to the entrance of the house. However, the super star athlete merely takes a large sip out of a bottle of Merlot, corks it, and tosses it aside as she gathers her clutch. Aria looks in the mirror nervously, wondering how much Emily has had to drink already.

Alison tries to calm her nerves as Emily rubs a hand along the blonde's thigh soothingly without thought. The red dress Emily liberated for Ali from Hanna's closet reaches her mid thigh, and Alison's skin tingles as Emily skims her fingers along and just barely grazes under the fabric before sliding back down.

"Just smile and everything will be fine," Emily assures Ali with a squeeze to the blonde's knee. She leans forward in the middle of the car over the console. "Have fun with Ezra, Aria."

"Oh I plan to," Aria chuckles from the front and turns to see Alison's slight worry. "You two going to be ok?"

Reporters swarm the car as it inches to the front and start taking pictures through the dark tinted windows.

"This isn't my first rodeo," Emily smirks at her long time friend as she throws open the door and steps out calmly. Alison gulps and slides across the leather interior to reach for Emily's hand.

"Ali," Aria calls softly, causing the blonde to pause. "Call me if you need anything alright?"

Aria's smile is warm and inviting and Alison nods back a little uneasily, still unused to such trust. But she supposes that Aria means it—the little dark haired girl has been nothing but kind to her since the first day.

"Have fun," Aria calls as Alison slips out with the assistance of Emily's hand.

"Have a good night, Ar," Emily calls into the car just before she shuts the back door. Emily slides a hand to Alison's back and guides her through the reporters. "Here we go."

"Emily!"

"Emily do you think you'll win?"

"Care to address the rumors that Maya is sleeping with a tennis star?"

Alison feels Emily tense at the mention of Maya but the swimmer brushes it off and slides past them all.

"Is this your newest girlfriend?"

"Is it true Maya left you?"

"Has BMW recalling their support for your career damaged you financially?

"Is Nike still interested?"

"Are you emotionally unstable?"

Finally, after what seems like forever, they get in the door and the reporters are held back, their voices fading as the loud music from the expansive foyer floats and echoes off the polished marble.

"Emily," a happy voice chirps almost instantly and Emily gives Alison a pained grin before it morphs into a happy smile as she turns to the newcomer.

"Sydney," Emily cheerfully responds as the new brunette air kisses around the swimmer. Sydney is much too close for Emily's liking but the athlete can't think of a polite way to create distance.

"Classic Shana Fring," Sydney Driscoll whispers into Emily's ear. "Only throwing a party if the paps are invited to capture her glory."

Sydney laughs uproariously and Emily takes the chance to step back to Alison's side.

"Vultures," Emily mutters and she's talking as much as about Sydney as she is the pack of reporters out the front.

Sydney is a half decent swimmer but a full-time ass kisser. Usually Emily is saved from her running commentary on everyone and everything when Maya is around because Sydney is terrified of Maya and the dark vixen can't stand the bubbly ass-kisser. Emily's hand finds the small of Alison's back once again as she guides them into the impressive space, blue lights give the whole white marble floor an almost underwater shine. It's beautiful, Ali thinks, as she shivers from Emily's skin on her exposed back. The red dress is simple yet exquisite with a convenient open back. Its more skin than material, Emily had joked that's why it cost more.

"I see Maya couldn't make it," Sydney casually notes observing Alison with a critical eye. "Is this a permanent change?"

Emily drops her hand from Ali's back and smiles at Sydney, the smaller swimmer shrinks back a little as Emily steps closer.

"Find me a drink, Sydney," Emily suggests with a too sweet smile.

"Wh-What kind?" Sydney stutters out.

"The alcoholic kind," Emily grunts and leads Alison away protectively, desperate to avoid any more instances like that. She doesn't want anyone or anything scrutinizing Alison and making the blonde go through any more unpleasant situations like earlier in the day. Emily shivers slightly, still horrified about what had taken place.

Alison lets Emily move her as she pleases and watches as Sydney scurries away to complete her mission.

"Sometimes I'm an asshole," Emily murmurs self deprecatingly. "Trust me though, Sydney's a little creep."

Ali knows that out of everyone at this event Emily is the only person she could trust. So she believes the brunette's judgment of this Sydney girl.

"Shit I'm so rude," Emily stops them suddenly and turns in a full circle. "Sydney!"

Sydney pops up on her toes a distance away to look over the crowd and waves at Emily till the brunette spots her.

"Get Ali something too!" Emily shouts across the room. Maybe alcohol will loosen and relax the blonde a little bit, the brunette muses to herself.

Sydney nods and gives a thumbs up that she understands and Emily turns to Alison with a smile.

"Sorry," Emily sheepishly mumbles and flashes the charming smile that causes Alison's stomach to weirdly flutter.

Before Alison can even think of a response though, a loud boisterous laugh cuts in.

"Only Emily Fields would have junior championships swimmers fetching drink orders like some common slave," a tall built woman goads. Alison instantly dislikes her appearance—the stranger's face is hard and cruel.

"McCullers," Emily bites off in lieu of an actual greeting.

Paige McCullers slides up to the twosome with a nasty smirk on her face as she eyes Emily before her attention turns to Ali.

"So this is the infamous little tramp," Paige chuckles in amusement as she grabs Alison's hand and flips it over just to inspect the branded scar. Emily steps in and takes Paige's hand off of Alison, who is clearly embarrassed as she blushes. "I gotta admit though, she's really as beautiful as everyone says she is."

"Watch yourself," Emily hisses in warning as she glares at the other swimmer. "She's with me. She's not for sale. And tramp, really? Get a thesaurus, cunt."

"This is a joke, even for you, Fields, this is too much," Paige shakes her head laughing cruelly.

"Shut up, McCullers," Emily warns again, her patience wearing thin quickly.

"Fields, you brought a slave for a date," Paige whispers in a scandalized voice. Alison looks down in shame hanging her head.

"Couldn't afford a high-end escort huh? Is America's sweetheart actually broke? That explains why Maya is missing," Paige jabs with a haughty smile.

Emily clenches her fists, fuming, and is about to retaliate when their ever-gracious host cuts in.

"Ladies," Shana Fring greets with a cool, commanding tone. "This is a celebration—brawls will not be tolerated."

"Emily," Sydney reappears with drinks handing a glass of champagne to Alison and a scotch to Emily. It unnerves Emily that the younger swimmer knows her drink order but she smiles and nods in thanks accepting the glass all the same. Alison accepts her own glass hesitantly. She watches Sydney's face convert to distaste as she notices Alison's brand, but she bites her tongue as she looks at Emily's already tense face.

"Cheers," Shana suggests, holding up her own champagne flute.

Paige rolls her eyes but adds her own, Sydney raises her glass with a wide grin and Emily holds her glass up nodding her head to encourage Alison to join in the toast. She hesitantly does so, but she can tell the others disapprove.

"To the best swimmers in the room," Shana loudly proclaims.

Emily laughs and clinks her glass to Shana's.

"Damn right," Emily agrees even as others around them grumble.

"Best female maybe," a man shouts from the back.

"Bitch, get in a pool with me, James, I dare you!" Shana shouts back and they all laugh in good humour.

Alison takes a delicate sip of her drink and smacks her lips at the tangy taste, she's had champagne before but nothing this expensive she's sure. Everything in this place reeks of wealth from the people to the napkins. Shana must like to throw extravagant parties often because no one else is as wowed by the whole set up as Alison.

"So where is Maya?" Shana questions as Emily takes a large gulp of her scotch.

"She's busy tonight," Emily coolly responds eyeing Alison without thinking and making sure the blonde is still by her side.

"Mmmhm," Shana notes, studying Emily before her eyes fall to Ali. "Her being busy wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your recent business deals, would it now?"

Emily smiles back and tilts her head in a way that expresses this is not Shana's business and Shana simply laughs.

"I love when you try to be intimidating, Fields," Shana shakes her head fondly as her laughing subsides. "It's really quite amusing."

Shana walks around Alison inspecting the blonde like an art piece or a piece of real estate. The tan athlete forces herself to bite back any comment to prevent herself from being thrown out of the house.

"She is beautiful, of course. Adorable. I can see why you brought her along, but why is she all dressed up?" Shana questions looking to Emily as she reaches out to touch the dress. Emily slaps her hand back and Shana glares at the brunette for a tense moment. Alison appreciates Emily stepping in to keep any unwanted hands off of her but this Shana woman appears to be rich and powerful.

"The dress alone must be more than her net worth," Shana airily continues as she gives Emily a warning look.

"You'd be surprised," Emily bites off fiercely.

"Try me," Shana suggests, now intrigued. "How much did you pay?"

Alison stares at the floor hopelessly—she hates when people talk about her like she's not there, like she's a product. Emily shakes her head in refusal, her eyes hard as she stares at Shana.

"It was quite the scandal when you got her though," Shana laughs nudging Paige who chuckles into her drink.

"The headlines were amusing," Paige agrees smirking at Emily.

"At least I get headlines," Emily snaps at Paige. "What's the last magazine you graced, Paige, some trashy tabloid?"

Paige stands a little stiffer.

"I can see it now: 'Bronze medalist still bitter'," Emily challenges and Paige grips her drink tightly. Emily throws back her drink shoves it onto a passing waiters tray and grabs Alison's hand.

"We're going to go dance," Emily declares whisking Alison away. The blonde is more than a little relieved to leave the antagonistic trio. Shana watches them with amusement but Paige is still seething as Alison is helplessly led through the crowd.

"Dancing with slaves…what's next talking pigs?" Shana questions.

Sydney bursts into a fit of giggles and both Shana and Paige glare at her until she finally stops. Sydney awkwardly clears her throat, very much excluded, as Paige turns to Shana.

"I'd dance with her," Paige throws back her drink with a grimace. "But anyone with eyes would assume she's a trophy doll."

Shana chuckles darkly.

"I heard she paid 100k. 100k for a trophy doll…I knew they were expensive but jesus," Paige continues, jealously lacing her words.

Shana nods in agreement watching Emily and Alison interact. There's an intimacy in their movements for sure as the now tipsy brunette leads the blonde and Alison leans into Emily's touch.

"If she's a doll, do you think Emily fucks her even with Maya?" Shana asks curiously.

"Knowing Maya its probably only _with_ ," Paige cackles.

Shana nods a thought coming to her.

"It's a pretty juicy scandal wouldn't you say?" she grins at Paige who smiles menacingly.

"What do you mean?" Sydney pipes up confused and out of the loop.

"Nothing, Sydney," Shana assures the young swimmer. "Nothing you need to worry about." 


	10. Sharks in the Swimming Pool

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is one of our favorite scenes in part one, hope you guys enjoy the chaos! Can't wait to see your reactions.

 **Warnings:** Language, Nasty people, mention of bad things happening to Ali, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Emily leads Alison over to a railing overlooking a dance floor which looks like the open lower level of the house. The blonde must say, she really loves the open design and beautiful architecture. But the place reeks of alcohol and perfume and it's crawling with sleazy people.

Alison can tell they're all eying her as she keeps her marked forearm pressed tightly to her side, people are shameless and size her up left and right. Their stares are filled with desire and her skin crawls as she catches one man licking his lips. If Emily notices, she's not letting on. Instead, the brunette sighs and leans back against the railing, flashing a charming smile at Ali as she pulls Alison a bit closer with the arm snaked around the blonde's waist. Ali stumbles a bit in her heels, unused to such height and she catches herself on Emily's shoulders so they are pressed tightly together.

Emily dips Alison playfully and Ali grips onto the swimmer's strong shoulders desperately scared of being dropped on her back. The brunette secretly savours the way Alison's thin fragile fingers dig in tightly.

"So what do you say? Are you up for dancing?" Emily asks with a grin as she raises Alison out of the dip. She hopes Alison agrees. Dancing is merely innocent, she tells herself—she has enough self control to keep it PG...or maybe PG-13. As long as it's not R she's safe, Emily thinks to herself with a grin.

"I…I don't know…" Alison stutters shyly and blushes, afraid to disappoint Emily and say no. But the truth is, she doesn't her want her inability to embarrass herself or more importantly, Emily.

"You don't know?" Emily questions cheekily, leaning in close. The strong buzz she has fuels her wild libido and desire. She loves the warmth she receives from alcohol a little too much. Emily quirks an eyebrow playfully as she eyes Alison's body teasingly. "Or you don't want to?"

"I don't know how," Alison guiltily admits feeling a little silly as Emily looks at her with surprise and then laughs, leaning back and shaking her head while pulling Alison closer still.

"Of course you do, everyone knows how to," Emily insists but when she sees the seriousness and embarrassment on Ali's face her laughter fades. "…you really don't know how to?"

"I've never really had to," Alison admits quietly, so quietly that Emily almost doesn't hear her. It's true—most people just threw her on the ground or bed or wall and kept going—there was no need for dancing. There was one time she had to "dance" with an owner, but she doesn't think that really counted as he was very drunk and hardly dancing.

"You wanna learn how to?" Emily asks curiously, and Alison doesn't want to disappoint her so she just gives a half laugh hesitantly and tries to nod. Emily gestures to the dance floor. "That's not even real dancing, which is harder. This is foreplay with clothes on basically."

Alison tries to force a smile but her thoughts instantly go to their little incident earlier in the day and Emily kicks herself knowing exactly what is going through Ali's head. Emily suddenly retracts her arm from around Alison and slides further across the rail to put some much needed space between them. Her last bit of good judgment is telling her to fucking be careful.

"On second thought let's not do that," Emily retracts her offer and shakes her head with a weak smile.

"I can learn," Alison quickly offers in a desperate attempt to please Emily as she sees a dark, displeased look come over her owner's face. She thinks Emily is upset with her, but Emily is only upset with herself.

"I'm sure you'd be a natural," Emily tries to console gently before changing the subject as she turns to face downstairs. "Why don't I get another drink and we go sit on those couches? There are people there who I'm sure would love to talk my ear off."

As if hearing Emily, a woman on the couches spots the swimmer and whacks her partner till he breaks his conversation and follows the woman's pointing. Emily waves half heartedly and the woman squeals a little.

"Nothing quite like being on display," Emily grumbles aloud with annoyance.

Alison nods, not sure of how she can help so she let's Emily take her hand once more and leads her to a table with glasses and bottles.

"Don't drink the punch," Emily warns as she grabs the bottle of scotch and pours herself an unhealthy amount. "Its always got an extra kick."

Alison's face contorts in confusion and Emily can't help the little chuckle at Ali's adorable nose wrinkle.

"Drugs," Emily clarifies in a whisper just loud enough for Alison to hear. Shana is infamous for mixing experimental drugs with her generic alcoholic punch.

Noted, Alison thinks. Once Emily has her drink, Alison politely declining another champagne, Ali lets the brunette keep a lingering hand on the small of her back as they descend the stairs and approach an area with several couches, arranged to facilitate conversation or a cozy little hide away for two.

People instantly greet Emily and they are dragged over to the couple who spotted Emily on the balcony. Alison hides her mark against her body so as not to disgrace and embarrass the brunette. She doesn't see other slaves like her—dressed up as nicely as the owners. There are slaves, and they walk about serving drinks or standing at attention by their owners and Alison feels uncomfortable being placed on such a strange pedestal.

"We are huge fans," the woman gushes.

"Well thank you," Emily politely returns with a brilliant smile.

Emily sits down on the couch and tugs on Alison, bringing her down right next to the athlete.

"I'm actually a swimmer too," the man proudly announces.

"No where near your level but he's getting there," the woman adds with a playful nudge to her partner's ribs. "I represent him. Sara, of Harvey and Associates—I'm sure you've heard of us."

"Of course," Emily smiles charmingly and the woman fishes out a business card.

As Emily takes it she turns to Alison and leans into the blonde under the guise of giving her the card to hold.

"Save me," Emily whispers in Ali's ear annoyed.

Alison giggles but lays her right hand on Emily's knee hesitantly, rubbing slowly to soothe her. She understands now that the brunette _really_ likes being touched, even in the smallest ways, and is very sensitive. Emily naively smiles at her before continuing her conversation with the couple talking at her. They're branching out in representation and no matter how many times Emily explains she's happy with her current situation they won't let the bone go. Alison keeps her hand on Emily's knee innocently. Her touch is gentle and light, just a series of friendly soothing strokes to keep Emily calm and it seems so far to be working.

Two men seated across from them glare at Alison with disgust and she realizes belatedly that she's exposed her mark. The two men shake their heads and leave and Alison retracts her hand slowly from Emily's knee. She understands that Emily had no one else to bring with her, but did she really want to subject herself and consequently Alison to all these brutally humiliating glares of disgust? Alison knows Emily has thick skin, but she herself definitely is feeling the heat already.

"Think about our offer," the woman smiles at Emily again. The brunette nods distractedly as she notices Alison has withdrawn into herself somewhat, her blue eyes deep and swirling with hints of sadness.

"We can't wait to see you back in the pool," the man gushes to Emily as his partner drags him out of his seat.

"Always nice to meet fans," Emily flashes a friendly smile but Ali can tell the brunette is drained from this conversation.

Soon enough the couple leaves and there's only one other pair in the same area. The other two are much too wrapped up in each other though, furiously making out and oblivious to everything else. Emily and Ali are practically alone. The brunette sighs and Alison studies her owner.

"See what I mean, these parties are so exhausting—everyone's just talking about themselves. And when they do talk about me it's because they just want something," Emily takes a long sip of her drink before putting it down. She takes in the dress on Alison, and lets her eyes trail up shamelessly until settling on the blonde's face. "You look so gorgeous in that dress. Red is a good colour on you. You're lucky, I can't really pull off red, Hanna likes to rub it in."

Emily chuckles a bit and Alison doesn't know what to say so she replies with a soft thank you. Emily smiles before angling her body to face Alison.

"You're like a good luck charm you know? You keep me calm," Emily admits lazily, taking another sip of her drink, her arm sliding around the back of the couch as she relaxes more. "I'm a little afraid to lose my shit in front of you."

"Why?" Alison asks softly, not understanding. What's so special about her that makes the swimmer supposedly interested in more than just a good lay?

"Because," Emily leans back and drunkenly sort of gently pulls Alison towards her so the blonde has no choice but to turn into Emily, almost crawling on top of her. "I'd hate to make you afraid of me."

"I-I'm not afraid of you," Ali stutters out worried that Emily suddenly believes her to be disobedient somehow or defective.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Emily asks finally as she notices how Alison has gotten much more nervous over the last few minutes. She frowns, not liking the sadness on the blonde's face. Alison looks at her almost bewildered, like she's hiding her feelings, and shakes her head. "You can talk to me, Ali. I will listen."

The alcohol is making it easier for her to approach the blonde and deal with her jumpy ways. When she's sober, Ali's nervousness ends up making Emily just as nervous and on edge and sometimes Emily feels like she hits a wall of communication out of fear. She watches Alison's eyes soften and look to her with a glimmer of trust. Alison nods thoughtfully.

"Well?" Emily prods gently, absentmindedly laying her hand back on Alison's leg. She can't help it—she's a _very_ touch, affectionate drunk.

"People…they stare," Alison tries to explain nervously. "I don't want to…embarrass you."

"That's what you're afraid of?" Emily asks in surprise at the way Alison almost hangs her head once more. She brings her fingers up to tilt Ali's chin up gently so her blue eyes meet her own. "I don't give a flying fuck what all these people think. Whatever we do isn't any of their business, its not their place to judge."

Emily smiles as her racing thoughts drift to their slowly building friendship. Ali bites her bottom lip as Emily grips her thigh just a touch tighter, obviously Emily is not one for rules when her needs are in question.

"It's your song," Ali remarks after a beat as Emily looks at her to continue the conversation. She distinctly remembers the thumping beat and vulgar lyrics currently blasting being on Emily's playlist.

"My song? Hardly," Emily chuckles as she points to herself, taking her hand off Ali's thigh, before a confused look graces her face. "Why'd you think that?"

"Your playlist," Alison tells her as she gestures to the phone in her little purse that Hanna has 'lent' her.

"Oh no, that's basically Maya's playlist," Emily explains and Alison feels a little relieved that Emily's music doesn't only consist of songs about sex. But she also feels a little horrified that she's been listening to the devil's music. "I mean, some of that stuff is catchy, but it's not what I listen to."

"Where's your real playlist?" Alison asks shyly. She can't wait to ask Aria to take Maya's playlist off her phone.

"It's somewhere on some computer, I don't really bother with it since Maya hates that stuff anyway," Emily says as she begins to think about how sad that sounds. Alison notices and she wants to console the brunette somehow. Besides, she wants to listen to Emily's personal playlist and know what the brunette actually enjoys.

"What do you like?" Alison asks inquisitively and she watches as Emily looks thoughtful and her hand lands back on Alison's thigh again for the third time, drunkenly.

"I like pretty chill stuff like Jack Johnson or even classics like Elvis," the brunette says as she leans forward to talk to Alison. Her hand fondly rubs Alison's lower thigh affectionately as she looks on at the blonde. "My favorite is Devil in Disguise. It's just such an oldie, it reminds me of when I was little and my grandpa would dance with me and swing me around."

Alison smiles innocently, loving the way Emily's eyes light up when she talks about something she actually likes. This is the first time she's ever even heard about Emily's past from the swimmer herself.

"He was really great, when he died he left me his vintage records," Emily murmurs as she averts her gaze from Alison and stares off into the distance, lost in thoughts of her late grandpa. The alcohol causes her mood to swing quickly and without warning.

Alison scoots closer, her bare knee touching Emily's as she tries to offer some sort of consolation to the brunette by putting her hand on top of the swimmer's.

Emily breaks out of whatever trance she's in and looks at Alison appreciatively.

"You're adorable," Emily sincerely tells her as she lets her eyes guiltily roam up and down the blonde as a faint smile tugs at her lips appreciatively. "I don't care what anyone else thinks."

The blonde watches as the brunette's eyes dart around the party though and she thinks that even if the brunette says that, she still wouldn't do anything terrible in public. She's probably embarrassed enough to have brought Alison as a last resort.

Emily looks at the blonde and sees her hanging her head slightly. The brunette reaches up and brushes a piece of Alison's hair back behind her ear, watching as the blonde turns to look at her curiously.

"Don't look so upset all the time," Emily jokes teasingly as she lets her hand linger before her thumb gently strokes Ali's cheek. "You're too cute to be upset."

That wasn't subtle, Emily notes with a mental face palm. But she realizes that too late as Alison gives a very faint but real smile and leans into the swimmer's hand affectionately. It's her own fault for being unable to control her raging hormones and attraction. There's just something about Alison and their unique friendship. She's never been interested in another girl past fleeting appreciation and lord knows there are a million other hot girls here that she could ogle and pay attention to instead of Alison—why is she so hung up on this girl? Emily sighs as she lets her eyes express her apology to the blonde and removes her hand.

"I think I should drink some water," Emily suggests out loud quietly. Alison nods and spots an approaching waiter.

She stands, trying to be obedient and proactive by getting Emily a bottle of water. The waiter sees her and heads her way, and she crosses carefully over to him, grabbing it. She turns around only to misjudge her distance and clumsily trips over Emily's leg and lands right in her lap. These damn heels are going to get her in more trouble than she desires.

"You ok?" Emily whispers and she doesn't know why she's whispering but anything louder than a hushed tone will wreck this moment. Whatever it is, Emily never wants it to end.

Ali nods a little and a tiny smile tugs at her lips before she remembers where they are and scrambles to get out of her owner's lap. Emily hovers her hands over Alison but doesn't touch her and Alison falls backwards with a tiny yelp off Emily's lap in her struggle. Emily grips the blonde's ass tightly pulling her forward swiftly and Ali gasps. It would be inaudible over the music and crowds but her mouth is right at Emily's ear as she lands flush against the swimmer.

Emily pants, a little exhilarated and a little too turned on. Ali's little squeak of surprise is doing sinful things to Emily's libido and the air around them is thick with tension. Her nerves are on fire, itching to move but too afraid to. Emily's mind is hazy, but she can feel that desire building steadily in her core.

Ali slowly pulls her head away from Emily's neck and the brunette's hands instinctively clench on Alison's perfect ass as blue eyes meet deep brown. Alison feels her stomach churning as Emily holds her tightly and possessively. She feels safe, but also nervous, and she can't quite pick a spot on Emily's perfect face to focus on. Her gaze keeps flickering between Emily's lips and her dark, dark eyes.

Emily watches Alison's struggle and feels herself shiver with excitement. She's way past tipsy, and the alcohol combined with the blonde's tight body against hers is setting her body aflame. The beat of the music from the dance floor is thumping through her veins and Alison shifts closer almost on the beat. Emily's mind flashes to lap dances with the blonde and she licks her lips as Ali once again focuses on them. The blonde's breath hitches noticeably. They're so close, it would be so easy, just one tiny, little taste-

"Keep it in your pants, Fields," a disgusted voice cuts in, ruining Emily's enjoyment of the temptation. "This ain't a brothel."

The magic shatters and Alison practically scrambles out of Emily's hold and crawls across the couch to safety. Emily looks over to the couple who was making out and seem to have come up for air just to judge Ali and Emily.

"Mind your own business," Emily snaps, turning back to Ali who has retreated into herself further down the sofa. She's assumed her normal position of hanging her head in embarrassment and shame. It infuriates Emily that these people have made Ali feel like this, and she hates herself a little for her own uncontrollable libido adding to the problem.

"The rich always think social etiquette doesn't apply to them," the woman turns to her make out partner with a scoff.

"So you can swallow some guy's tongue," Emily spits back affronted. "But I can't..."

Can't what…? Emily trails off because what was she actually trying to do, seduce Alison? Oh god she was, she _was_ trying to seduce Alison and that's wrong on so many levels. If Maya or anyone else found out…

"Feeling up slaves is one thing but in public," the man shudders. "Slaves belong behind closed doors no one wants to see that."

"Fuck you," Emily throws back because she's angry with this asshole and herself for being so stupid— she almost cheated on Maya with Ali. She's never even entertained the idea of cheating of Ali— _dammit,_ Maya.

Alison can see Emily is getting worked up and slips closer to calm down the oncoming rage.

"You really are unstable, Fields," the man goads and his date laughs.

Emily's whole body clenches in anger and Alison slides a hand to Emily's knee in comfort, the brunette needs to calm down before something bad happens. But the swimmer throws off Ali's touch immediately and stands. The last thing Emily needs right now is Alison touching her, and she can't think straight when the blonde is doing so. Alison shrinks away, unsure of how she has managed to upset Emily yet again. It's a miracle the brunette hasn't beat her yet, she thinks.

"Get out," Emily seethes at the rude couple.

"You can't be-"

"Get out!" Emily screams and the two scurry off, sending rude glares her way.

Its all too close to what happened earlier in the day with Maya and the bathroom and Alison feels herself hyperventilate a bit as Emily rounds on her.

"Ali-" all of Emily's anger evaporates as she sees the blonde working herself into a panic. Fuck, she thinks to herself, wishing Cece were here because the older blonde is so good at soothing Alison. All she's good at apparently is trying to seduce her and scaring her. Emily is so unbelievably angry at herself right now—she really always is a fuck up. She plops down beside Alison and rubs a hand over the blonde's shoulders. "Hey, you're ok."

Alison relaxes a little and once her breathing is even Emily snags the bottled water from the couch and untwists the cap.

"Drink this," Emily offers gently and stands once Alison takes the bottle. "I have…I have to go take care of something real quick."

Alison's eyes flash desperately with panic as she tries to stand, intent on following Emily.

"No, it's okay," Emily protests much too desperately and a little childishly. "Ali stay here, just relax and drink your water. I'll come back. Just. Stay."

Alison nods that she understands the command and sips her water carefully, although the panic doesn't leave her. Emily smiles down at her for a moment before a frown settles over the brunette's face and she turns sharply on her heel and storms away. Emily flees, immaturely, trying to put her thoughts in order. She's always thought Ali was cute, who wouldn't? But she just can't shake the memory of Alison in her lap, the feel of the blonde's ass squeezed under her palms…and this is all wrong.

Alison watches Emily go, apprehension mounting as she is abandoned by the one person she strives to please. As other party goers mill around the couch set, Ali feels more and more like she's being circled by sharks.

 **x-x-x**

Thirty minutes pass and it feels like its been hours since Ali embarrassed her owner and Emily left. Alison has been stewing in her guilt and self hatred trying not to imagine how upset Emily is going to be later. In some ways, the idea of punishment is easier to stomach than the idea of embarrassing Emily. The anticipation of the consequences of her actions have her stomach swirling in anxiety. Ali is left alone with a sinking feeling of dread that she can't quite shake no matter how hard she tries.

"Hello," a friendly voice calls over her shoulder and Alison swivels on the couch to take in a well dressed, dark haired man. He looks charming for a brief moment as she allows herself to examine him quickly. "You looked lonely."

He smiles sweetly and Alison cautiously turns away with a shaky smile. She doesn't want to encourage him but she can't just rudely refute him. She just hopes he doesn't make a scene.

"I've actually been standing over here for a while," he chuckles to himself as he slips around the couch and sits himself down beside Alison, much too close for the blonde's comfort. "I've been trying to think of a line for the last five minutes."

Alison ducks her head politely, hoping if she doesn't engage he'll just go away.

"But you really are too beautiful for a sleazy come on," he breathes out in awe. He's too persistent to just give up now, and the blonde feels a little bit bad for her inability to converse out of loyalty and obligation.

Alison shifts subtly further along the couch and away from this stranger. Her last owner beat her fiercely if she so much as looked at another man, or he thought she was, and Emily is already on a short fuse tonight. Alison would hate to find out what Emily would do if she was caught entertaining someone else's obvious interest in her right now. She looks around for the swimmer desperately, unable to locate her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he tries again as he sees the blonde's disturbed look and holds out a hand gently. "I'm Ian Thomas."

Alison takes a shaky breath and presses her mark into her dress. She nods at him a little to not appear impolite, because if Emily also found out she was rude to guests she's sure the brunette would be angry. That would reflect poorly on her owner and Alison knows better than to make a novice mistake like that. But Ian seems to misunderstand and slides closer, his hand falling to her thigh.

"Most people here know who I am," Ian tries to tell her in a low voice as he puffs up proudly. Alison is too busy to notice as she stares at his hand on her thigh when it begins to rub slowly. She gulps trying to think of something to say or do to escape the impending disaster. If she stands, she's afraid she'll likely end up in his lap like she did with Emily earlier. She instantly blushes at the memory.

"So you've heard of me," Ian grins mistaking her blush to be caused by his amorous attention, his hand slides dangerously to her mid thigh, just grazing the material of the dress.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Ian whispers, his breath hot and unpleasant against her ear. The blonde can smell alcohol on him, but its almost completely concealed by his overpowering cologne.

Alison leans away and disguises the action by taking a huge gulp of water. She's completely at a loss as to what to do to make Ian leave her alone permanently and he watches her with nothing but desire burning in his eyes. Unbeknown to Ali, she's just shown Ian all he needs to see. A flip switches in his brain and he zeroes in on Ali faster than a hawk chasing it's prey.

"Who did you come with?" Ian questions a smirk sliding across his face as he shifts closer.

"Ian! GQ want to do an interview," another man yells from the other side of the room.

Ian's hand slides to her knee and squeezes once before he pats her gently.

"I'll let you get back to your night," he charmingly smiles. "Don't forget about me, I have a feeling I'll see you around."

He winks and Alison watches him leave, her heart rate returning to a normal level. She stands slowly, her fear of falling overcome by her fear of being caught by another predator. Ali sets about on her mission, despite Emily's insistence on her to stay, to find the one person who still makes her feel safe.

Alison makes her way through the sea of bodies, uncomfortably feeling people's hands land on her as she tries to be quick and nimble. She hears catcalls and catches people eye fucking her but she has a mission as she frantically tries to find Emily before the brunette returns to the couch and finds her missing. It's been a good thirty minutes though, and surely the brunette has calmed down enough to not do anything drastic.

She hears people cheering and she moves forward some more as the crowd thickens surrounding a table. Frustrated, she tries to move around them until she hears-

"Eat it, McCullers," a loud voice taunting shouts before any more words are drowned out cheers. Emily.

The blonde pushes through people desperately and comes upon the table, right near the athlete, only to find Emily and Paige locked in a heated standoff glaring at each other, empty glasses littering the table between them.

"Fuck you," Paige growls but Emily drunkenly laughs and sways on her feet as she grips onto the table to steady herself.

"F-f-fuck you, I can win in and out of the pool," Emily gloats and points a finger at the other swimmer, Paige looks like she might break it at any second if Emily keeps waving it in her face. Alison is unpleasantly surprised at how much more drunk Emily seems than when she disappeared. "I win medals and sponsors and cars and _pussy_."

The crowd around them roars with laughter and Paige's face turns an unflattering shade of red and purple.

"And all you'll ever get is second," Emily finishes jabbing her finger, talking big shit just to get under the other swimmer's skin.

"Get that the out of my face before I break it," Paige growls.

"This?" Emily asks wiggling her finger. "This, you want this out of your face?"

Emily dances her finger along Paige's eye line and gets incredibly close to touching her.

"See Paige the way to please a girl is you take this," Emily wiggles her finger. "And you put it-"

Paige slaps her hand away angrily and Emily laughs as the crowd around them murmur and chuckle along with Emily.

"I can beat you in the pool," Paige snarls, a little more aggressive than socially acceptable. "I've done it before and I will again."

"Maybe," Emily sasses drunkenly, her smug eyes fixating on Paige. "But I've still got more than you'll ever have."

Alison is afraid of the tone of voice that Emily is using and she really doesn't like how hot-headed and volatile her owner suddenly is when alcohol is involved, Emily becomes a completely different person. The swimmer had explicitly told Ali that she hates these parties, that they turn into pissing contests—but that's exactly what its seems like the drunk brunette is encouraging right now.

"Rematch," Paige demands as she picks up and slams her cup down on the table angrily.

"Fine," Emily relents with a drunken wave and people cheer from the sides. It sickens Alison how everyone is treating this like another sport. "You won't win."

"Careful, Fields, you're sounding mighty cocky for a lesbian," Paige quips haughtily as someone refills their cups with some mixed drink.

"Emily," Alison calls softly and tries to get her owner's attention subtly by tugging on her arm gently from the side but Emily is too drunk to notice. "Emily."

When the brunette still ignores her, she tries a little harder.

"Emily," she says a little more forcefully as she pulls at Emily's arm and the brunette stumbles a bit, catching her balance and turning to look at Ali. Her brown eyes are glazed over and she looks at Ali puzzled for a moment before she recognizes the blonde.

"There you are Ali," the brunette smiles but it's a stupid smile that doesn't even reach her eyes as pulls the blonde in for a hug. "My good luck charm."

"Please don't drink anymore," Alison whispers softly as she leans in and tries to plead in Emily's ear. The brunette pulls back and holds Ali to her side as people notice Alison's mark and raise their eyebrows. Alison shifts uncomfortably under their intrusive gaze.

"Ali, I'll be fine," Emily slurs lamely as she brushes aside the blonde's concern. "I'm going to kick McCuller's ass."

"Since you're so confident, let's make a bet this time," Paige offers coolly.

"Fine, if I win, I want your pretty little new car," Emily challenges with a smirk. Ali grips onto Emily tighter, trying to plead silently. Paige leans in close, so barely anyone can hear their conversation.

"And if I win, I get a go with your pretty little slave," Paige snickers. Alison turns red at the unpleasant thought, horrified at the thought of yet another person trying to steal her for the night.

"Don't go there," Emily snaps, and this time it's her grip on Alison that tightens possessively and makes the blonde squirm.

"What's the matter Fields, scared?" Paige goads tauntingly, tilting her head daringly. "Don't worry, the car is worth more."

"Shut the FUCK up, Paige," Emily shouts, absolutely intoxicated as her face darkens.

"You're just being a little pussy because you know I'll beat you this time," Paige declares and Emily is two seconds away from agreeing when she feels a sharp tug at her hand and looks to see Alison with a terror in her blue eyes.

"What Ali?" Emily asks a little loudly, but it's not harsh or annoyed, it's just frustrated with the situation.

"Please don't," she pleads more urgently this time. She takes a deep breath as she sees the glazed over eyes soften a bit. "I know you would win. But please stop drinking."

A wave of relief washes over Alison as the brunette falters and stares at the blonde for a moment.

"Fields stop undressing her with your eyes and get back to the game," Paige prods at the athlete but Emily shakes her head.

"I'm done," Emily reluctantly admits looking to Ali to see the blonde let out a relieved breath, her shoulders sagging slightly with less tension. Emily looks at Paige with an ugly look of accomplishment. "You're still a fucker."

"Boooooo!" the crowd yells collectively but Emily just holds her hands up, turning to leave and taking Alison's hand.

"Wait, shut up, everyone shut the fuck up!" Paige yells and the crowd quiets down to murmurs. "Winner gets anchor at the next relay!"

"Ohhhh!" the crowd hisses and the brunette freezes in her actions as Alison swallows thickly.

Emily clenches her fists—that's a fucking big bet, and if she beats Paige she'll get anchor which unfortunately isn't as sure a thing as she wants it to be. Emily is conflicted as she hears Paige's snickers from behind her and feels Alison's gentle squeeze to her hand. She turns to the blonde and grabs her face with both hands and pulls her in close, talking to Ali and Ali alone.

"I will not bet you away, I swear," Emily promises seriously, her voice slurring as her clumsy fingers pull Ali close and she kisses the blonde's forehead before turning back around to face Paige with a smug look on her face. "You're fucking going down, McCullers."

Paige raises an eyebrow with a smug grin as the crowd immediately breaks out into a loud roar.

"We're only betting anchor," Emily clarifies her mind still intact enough to keep her promise to Ali.

"Throw in the-"

"Don't," Emily snaps harshly. "Just shut the fuck up and drink."

Paige contemplates it for a moment and then nods. Alison watches horrified as her drunk owner stumbles slightly towards the table and the two lift their cups up, ready to chug whatever horrible concoction is in there.

"Ready?!" some stranger steps forward to officiate. Alison pulls her phone out of her little clutch and dials Aria's number. She has a gut feeling that this is doing the right thing, that Emily's entourage will understand.

"Ready, set, chug!"

Alison watches as Emily begins to drink and this is like watching a horrible train wreck.

"Hello?" Aria's muffled voice comes through the phone.

"Can you come now?" Alison asks as she watches Emily flinch while drinking as if she can't keep going but she pinches her nose and continues.

"What? Come where?"

"The party, please, Emily is drunk-"

"How drunk?" Aria's voice cuts through with a dangerous hardened edge.

"S-she's having trouble standing," Alison tells her as she watches Emily and Paige both slam their cups down at the same time although Emily wavers on her feet. The crowd erupts into cheers and chants of "break the tie" but concern washes over the tiny blonde as Emily's eyes have completely glazed over, too inebriated.

"Oh god, I'm on my way," Aria reassures Ali quickly. "Try and keep her under control okay?"

Alison squeaks out okay before hanging up the phone and catching the brunette who stumbles backwards into her arms. The blonde has to steady Emily as she sways on her feet.

"What's wrong Em? Can't hold your liquor?" Paige asks with a sneer, not looking nearly as affected as Emily and the blonde wonders if Emily's rival cheated somehow.

"Fuck you, Paige," Emily snarls but it loses all of its bite in her slurring speech. "Yo-you fucking pathetic shit swim-mer."

"Come say that to my face, Fields!" Paige snarls, looking like an angry pitbull.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowd move onto their next entertainment as Paige starts to round the table.

"I'll-Fuck you up, Mc-shit."

Emily raises her fists limply and Alison tries to pull Emily in the opposite direction, away from the chanting crowd and her angry rival.

"Let's go," Alison says a bit more forcefully as she half leads half drags Emily away carefully. People behind them boo and yell but Alison knows the girls at home would want her to take Emily away.

"I fucking beat that cunt," Emily spits out viciously while holding onto Alison and following the blonde through the crowd. "I fu-fucking beat her."

"I know," Alison placates her until they get to a clearing and Alison realizes they have to make it up the stairs they descended earlier. She looks to Emily who stares at her drunkenly and almost falls over forward onto Alison. The blonde has to push her back up and angle herself so she's holding the brunette by the side. "We're going up."

Emily nods and Alison drags the brunette up the stairs with her despite all the dirty glares thrown their way. She trudges higher and higher to the best of her ability and is rather proud of herself even though she's out of breath when they reach the top. Emily isn't heavy by any means, but her drunken leaning on Alison really weighs the blonde down, not to mention Ali isn't particularly skilled in heels. She leads the brunette over to a wall where there's a break in the crowd and she props the brunette up against it by gently pushing on her shoulders and holding her there.

"Mmm, stop it," Emily giggles as she grabs Ali's wrist and pulls the blonde flush against her. Ali lets out a little squeak, trying not to fall as the drunk girl holds onto her tightly, Emily's head rolling back and leaning against the wall. "You're such a fucking tease."

"I…sorry," Alison stutters helplessly, trying to separate herself from Emily without the brunette falling over.

"But…fuck," Emily slurs, her hand slipping to the small of Ali's back and the blonde is so uncomfortable with all this drunken groping and possessive grabbing. Emily groans and tilts her head back angrily, her internal warnings still somewhat in tact. This is wrong, but fuck it if she doesn't just want to be so wrong with Ali. "Fuck this, fuck me."

Alison tries to struggle against the brunette because she knows Emily is just drunk and worked up from Paige and-

"Emily, may I interrupt?"

The two turn to see Ian standing there, hands clasped in front of him smartly and a feral smirk on his face.

"Fuck off, Ian," the brunette flips him off with her free hand and pulls Ali tighter with her other.

"I met Alison earlier," he remarks casually, Ali bristles slightly, she doesn't remember giving him her name earlier and she tries to control her nervous shaking as he puts a hand on the her shoulder like they're good friends. "She's quite a special girl."

"She's the best," Emily affirms with a stupid drunken slur.

Alison's skin prickles unpleasantly as Ian touches her possessively. Emily either hasn't noticed or is too drunk to care.

"So, how much for her?" Ian asks with a coy smile, his hand reaching for his wallet. "Cash or check?"

"Fuck you, what?" Emily murmurs, thinking she misheard. She scrunches her eyes trying to clear the haze in her mind.

"I just want a go," Ian explains calmly in a hushed voice as if this is a normal practice for him. "Nothing too rough. I'd use a rubber. Just twenty minutes or so. Let's say five grand?"

His hand slides down to Alison's ass and the blonde feels her blood run cold as he squeezes and tears prick at her eyes in humiliation.

"No," Emily venomously snarls and Alison sees a trace of the Emily from the day they met. "Hands _off_. Now."

"Seven," Ian throws out, certain he can get what he wants with a good haggle.

"She's not fucking for sale, you prick," Emily growls as she pushes Alison off her to the side protectively, her voice rising in volume as she leans off the wall and gets in Ian's face. "Don't you fucking come to me and assume I'd give you anything you entitled piece of shit-"

"Emily!"

Emily freezes.

"Mom's here, fuck," Emily grumbles petulantly as Cece and Aria rush over to the group.

"Cece lovely to see you," Ian greets charmingly as the blonde joins them.

"Ian," Cece flashes the man a polite tight lipped smile, she's not fond of the creep but he's well liked and connected.

"Emily lets go," Aria whispers hurriedly, reaching for the brunette's arm.

"I don't wanna," Emily moves out of Aria's grip and pins Alison to the wall. "Ali and I are having our own party, get lost."

Emily's lips press to Alison's neck hungrily. Ian has set off her territorial instincts and the part of her that has always wanted the blonde is in full force. Ali gasps at the sensation of wet kisses trailing her throat.

"Emily none of that," Cece snaps dragging the brunette away from poor Ali. "Remember you have Maya."

"Maya's a bitch," Emily whines as she stumbles along, Cece dragging her towards the door.

"Then dump her sorry ass," Cece whispers furiously. Drunken Emily is the hardest to reason with but Cece never stops trying.

"And then I can have Ali," Emily's eyes light up like a christmas tree.

Cece pinches the athlete behind her ear, hard, stopping them just before the entrance doors.

"No, that does not mean you get Ali," Cece lectures, thoughts of the timid blonde's history flooding her mind.

"Ow," Emily groans rubbing at her red ear and glaring at Cece like a scolded child. "Fuck you that hurt."

"Its going to hurt a lot more if you don't get in the fucking car," Cece snarls. "I was having a relaxing night off before you decided getting shit faced at a fucking gala was a good idea."

"No one asked you to be here," Emily snaps back.

"Emily," Cece rubs her temples frustratedly. "There are at least twenty photographers out there—we don't need more pictures of you being a sloppy drunk."

Emily looks to the ground toeing her heel into the floor.

"So smile, try to look like you're not going to keel over at any second and for god sakes don't grope anyone," Cece demands.

Cece opens the door and steps out to a sea of flashes, she holds the door open for Emily and Aria moves up to assist the swimmer. Ali bringing up the rear.

"Cece," Ian calls as he follows the entourage outside.

"I'll get the car," Aria hurries off to fetch the car so that Emily won't have to walk as far and the others turn to Ian.

"Perhaps we could talk business privately," Ian suggests with a smile. Cece quirks her eyebrows in question.

"I don't think I can help you with anything, Ian," Cece politely responds. "I'm not really interested in new clients and I don't represent coaches."

Ian chuckles.

"No, no you misunderstood. Private business," Ian corrects as he tilts his head at Alison. The little blonde ducks ashamed and Cece's eyebrows narrow dangerously. Alison wants to hide behind the agent, _almost_ certain that Cece won't let harm come her way.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Cece bites back her anger for this lowlife.

"Are you sure?" Ian challenges. "Ten grand won't change your mind?"

Emily sways on her feet finally picking up on the conversation.

"I told you, she's not for sale," Emily angrily turns on Ian.

"Emily behave," Cece commands looking worriedly at the surrounding photographers. Where the fuck is Aria and the car?

"Yes, Emily, the grown ups are talking," Ian chuckles as he turns back to Cece. "Twelve but I want her for at least two hours."

Cece wants to throw up and tries to hold a straight face.

"Look, Ian, we don't-"

"She's not for sale!" Emily seethes angrily, turning on him.

"Emily," Cece hisses.

Ian looks uncomfortable too at the loud outburst which draws a bit of attention. Everyone is still just speculating though and Ian can handle that, he hedges his bets, he's come too far to back down now.

"Okay fine thirteen but she better be good, she's a fucking doll-"

"She's my fucking doll!" Emily drunkenly repeats in protest, yelling at him, and before she knows it she swings her fist and punches him straight in the cheek, knocking him down the few steps so he sprawls along the pavement. Alison looks on in horror at the scene before her and feels her stomach flip nervously at how strong and worked up Emily really is right now over her. _My doll_ , Alison notes with an unpleasant frightened shiver. Emily has never used that derogatory term for her and it stings more than she thought it would.

The photographers explode in excitement and once again Cece is caught in the middle of an Emily Fields publicity fiasco.

"Ali, get her in the car now," Cece instructs the blonde seriously as Aria pulls up. Alison nods quickly, grasping Emily's elbow and trying to get the still heated brunette down the steps and into the car.

"Ali," Emily whines leaning into Alison."My hand hurts."

Alison grimaces as Emily shoves her already bruised knuckles into the blonde's frightened face. Ali bites her lip—even in the midst of being a drunken mess Emily, is still oddly vulnerable. Alison takes Emily's hand gently stroking her thumb tenderly over her owner's knuckles.

"We'll clean it at-at the house," Alison whispers, her voice level and calm as Emily gazes at her with pain in her brown eyes.

The words trigger a different reaction though and Emily's mouth slowly lifts up into a devilish grin.

"Will you kiss it better," Emily purrs into Ali's ear. Alison stumbles a bit in her heels and wonders how she's going to survive this night as she pulls Emily to the car.

Meanwhile, Cece rushes down to Ian who holds his cheek in shock.

"Oh god, Ian, are you alright?" Cece feigns concern as she helps him to his feet.

"That fuckin' bitch just punched me!" he angrily gasps in disbelief, checking his hand for blood.

"She's had too much to drink," Cece explains calmly as she continues to help him up. He gets to his feet and shakes Cece off of him angrily.

"Well her careers fucked now," Ian mutters motioning to the photographers still eagerly clicking away. Cece sighs painfully, this is exactly the kind of mess she was hoping to avoid tonight. "If you just give me Ali-"

"I'm done playing nice," Cece steps up to Ian, laying a hand upon his bruised cheek so to the media she appears to be soothing him but she digs a nail in discreetly, relishing Ian's pained gasp. "Listen to me, you pompous, arrogant fuck-stick, just because I don't want Emily pummelling you on national television doesn't mean you don't deserve it."

Ian winces in pain and swallows a frightened gulp as Cece smiles at him.

"Now be a good little scumbag and go back to your girlfriend and leave my clients alone," Cece stresses patting his cheek affectionately.

"Fucking bitches," he growls before storming off. The older blonde rolls her eyes, she doubts Ian is going away without causing trouble but perhaps Spencer can head him off. She shakes her head in frustration, she really doesn't get paid enough for this shit. At the car Alison helping is Emily slide in the backseat and Cece smiles proudly at the little blonde before jumping into the front seat.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Cece murmurs and Aria nods, checking in the rearview mirror. She watches Alison finally get in the car next to Emily and shut the door. Aria guns the accelerator, dodging several determined photographers.

"Get out of the way," Aria mutters as she almost runs over one, they need to get away from the scene of the crime as fast as possible. Once they're on the open road the car falls silent for a few moments before Cece turns no longer able to contain her anger.

"What the hell were you thinking, Fields?"

"It's was a fucking party," Emily defends herself, glaring at Cece and the older blonde rolls her eyes.

"Yeah a party not a fucking brawl," the older blonde shakes her head disappointedly and Emily huffs crossing her arms and pouting like a little kid. However the brunette is quickly distracted by the quiet blonde next to her and regards at Alison with interest as the blonde hangs her head to avoid Emily's penetrating gaze. Instead of letting the blonde catch her breath after their ordeal with Ian, Emily has the brilliant idea that she can cheer Ali up and tugs at Alison's legs much to the surprise of the blonde.

"You're so tiny," Emily muses drunkenly as she tries pull Alison into her lap. Cuddling always helps make Em feel better, maybe it will make Ali feel better too?

"Em, we're in a moving vehicle," Aria warns from the front as she sees the brunette trying to lustfully grab at Alison. The blonde shifts uncomfortably, not knowing how to react to Emily. She holds out her hand but it hangs mostly in the air, she can't push Emily away and she doesn't really know if she wants to encourage the brunette either. Emily reaches out her own hand intent to latch onto Alison but her mothering agent intercedes.

"Americano," Cece snaps, turning around and grabbing Emily's hand. "Enough. Leave Ali alone."

"Awwww, Cece," Emily slurs in an attempted alluring manner, her glazed eyes now half closed as she drunkenly leans forward and presses her lips to Cece's ear while letting her hand rest on the smooth exposed skin on Cece's shoulder. "Jealous?"

"Get off me, you horn dog," Cece snarks as she throws Emily's hands off of her. The brunette shrugs and looks to Aria with a smile, shifting her body to turn to the driver.

"You're even tinier," Emily muses. Why are all her friends incredibly attractive? It's not fair.

"Don't even think about it," Aria warns with a raised eyebrow.

Emily sinks back into her seat and pouts the rest of the car ride home.


	11. Break The Rules

**A/N:** Ahhh we're so glad you guys liked the last chapter! It was so fun to write, and we tried to incorporate side characters from the show. To the one review about Shower Harvey, had we written that after the finale I'm sure we would have incorporated a face slap somewhere in the story.

On a more sobering note, I hope the end of this chapter makes you uneasy and sad and makes you question how fucked that moral integrity is.

Also, for those who are worried, Emison is endgame yes.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Hanna!" Emily squeals when she catches sight of the designer in the lounge room. The sassy blonde sees her inebriated best friend stumble into the room and she can tell already that the brunette is well beyond drunk.

"Fuck she's tanked," Hanna laughs as Emily launches herself into Hanna's arms. "Not so tight, Em."

"You smell pretty," Emily inhales deeply as she nuzzles Hanna's neck, her hands fumbling along Hanna's sides as her lips begin to move against Hanna's neck, not really kissing, just mouthing like she's searching for something.

"Ok," Hanna chuckles pushing Emily away and wiping at her neck, she's well acquainted with Emily's drunk affections. "None of that, drunkie."

Alison swallows painfully as she watches the whole exchange, Cece and Aria a step behind her. She hates that she can't just playfully push Emily off of her in friendly protest like Hanna did. She can only imagine how Emily would lash out, especially in this state of mind, if Ali tried to deny the swimmer.

"Someone get her to bed," Cece groans as she storms off to the bathroom tiredly. She needs a minute before her head completely explodes and there has to be some kind of painkillers in the downstairs cabinet. Hanna raises an eyebrow at Aria who shakes her head and puts her hands up, so Hanna basically passes Emily off to poor Alison who welcomes the brunette with a hesitant hug. Emily snuggles into Alison with a little sigh—Ali hugs are the best kind and from the angle they are at no one notices Emily's hands slip to Alison's ass and squeeze firmly. The blonde jumps a little in surprise and Emily grins excitedly over Ali's shoulder hidden from her friends.

"I believe that's your job," Hanna teases as she smiles at Alison but the other blonde can't find it in her to smile back. She maneuvers Emily so that the brunette is standing by her side, Emily's hands falling away as she moves and Ali's tucks one arm around the swimmer to stead her.

"Yeah, Ali," Emily slurs under her breath as she leers drunkenly at the blonde with devilish, glazed over eyes. No one else can hear a word she's saying. "Take me to bed."

The timid blonde feels her insides quiver as she bites her lip and nods, moving the two towards the stairs. Emily smiles and spins them around to face the stairs, she's completely unstable and Alison tries to hold her up as best the little blonde can.

Aria watches Alison struggle to manage the shit-faced athlete up the stairs, slightly stumbling under the heavy almost dead weight.

"Should we help her?" Aria asks in a hushed voice, Hanna kind of shrugs. "She's had to put up with Emily's bullshit all night."

"Yeah well, better her than any of us," Hanna says nonchalantly as she leans against the wall and sighs. "What exactly happened tonight?"

Aria's eyebrows furrow as she thinks back to what the night has held so far, at least that she knows of.

"Emily lost control. Again," Aria shares with a pained whisper as Emily and Alison disappear upstairs. Hanna rolls her eyes. These guys just don't know how to have fun.

"So she had a bit to drink so what-"

"Don't start, Marin," Cece snaps as she enters from the hall, a cool wash cloth draped over her forehead. "She needs to stop drinking away all her fucking problems."

"Maybe if you all stopped lecturing her every five seconds she wouldn't need to," Hanna fires back crossing her arms angrily. Why doesn't Cece understand that the brunette just needs to let loose sometimes?

"Did you just drag little miss grabby out of a media feeding frenzy?" Cece challenges and Hanna glares back but keeps her mouth shut. "I didn't fucking think so."

Cece slumps into the nearest chair, holding her head desperately.

"This is bad, kids," Cece mutters condescendingly. "This is like front page news bad."

"Good thing Spencer isn't home," Aria mutters under her breath.

As if on cue, the front door smashes open and slams shut, the noise reverting around the quiet expansive house. The three turn to see Spencer standing in the foyer, staring at them, livid.

"WHAT in God's name is going on?!" she yells as she throws her bag down on the floor. "Huh? What the hell is going on!"

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Hanna mumbles at Aria who glares back at her.

"Quiet down Spencer, you're fuelling my migraine," Cece dismisses the manager with an angry wave but the fuming brunette won't be silenced.

"Tell your migraine you're fuelling my fucking rage," Spencer screams.

"Spence-" Aria tries to placate but Spencer holds up a hand dismissively.

"I just got a phone call from _Melissa_ of all people that Emily drunkenly assaulted her fucking boyfriend at a party in front of all the paps. While screaming that Alison is 'her fucking trophy doll'," Spencer rants in frustration as her hands shake. "I am so done with her!"

Hanna's eyes widen in alarm as Spencer recounts what she's been told and Aria shares an uncomfortable look with the designer. Alison is a Trophy Doll?

"I fucking quit," Spencer spews, unaware of the other two as she rants at Cece. "I don't care about the money, I don't care about Emily. I am done. I _knew_ this would get out."

"You're not done cause we have to solve this crisis before it escalates," Cece states calmly as she stands up. Her own anger is still present but whenever Spencer is in the room its only big enough for one screaming lunatic. "And I don't have a chance without you, Spencer."

Spencer's shifts, her ego stroked a little before she remembers everything that got them into this mess.

"Um hello, Emily just shouted to the world that she bought a doll for her own personal use and punched one of the most influential coaches in the northern hemisphere," Spencer throws her hands up with a huff. "There is no salvaging this."

"Why would she say that?" Hanna crosses her arms uncomfortably, the memories of her confrontation with Maya and Ali threaten to choke her, she squeezes her arms around herself tighter. "She doesn't do anything like that to Alison."

"I didn't even think she knew," Cece sighs. She hopes Emily doesn't know what she admitted to because she likes Em and she can't imagine Emily ever taking advantage of someone like that. The sound of a loud door slamming is heard throughout the house and she looks at Aria and Hanna. Both of them are uncomfortable but it's Aria who looks betrayed.

"You knew though, both of you," Aria accuses quietly her dark eyes swirling with distrust as she looks at Spencer. "About Ali."

"Knew what? That Alison is _clearly_ the kind of slave that people buy for fucking showing off and fucking? She's a fucking Trophy Doll, isn't it obvious?" Spencer asks incredulously as her voice raises. Hanna looks at her blankly, Cece just looks dead tired and Aria looks close to tears.

"Well none of us know if that's actually true, right? We don't know Alison's history or what her official skill sets were supposed to be or who owned her-" Aria tries to reason but Cece shakes her head, cutting her off.

"She's definitely been mistreated," Cece states with a sad look, thinking of how timid the blonde is—the world is a terribly cruel place.

"Yeah, but forced to have sex? You really think someone would-" Hanna asks her eyebrows furrowing as she turns to look at Cece. She remembers the look of complacency within Alison's eyes when she was being abused by Maya, and Hanna swallows thickly. "That's illegal—"

"Yeah, and so are most drugs," Spencer easily admits with a shrug, her yelling out of the way she's calmed down enough to start rationalizing.

"You're talking about Ali being…" Aria can't even finish the sentence and turns away from them all. She's come to really care for the little blonde.

"It definitely happened," Cece confirms with an unpleasant look as her insides turn at the thought. "The first night she stayed at my place she forced herself to try and undress me and when I stopped her, she looked so scared that I was going hit her. I told her that wasn't what she was here for, but god she's still so afraid."

"You didn't tell us though," Aria shakes her head but directs her glare at Spencer. "We tell each other everything."

"I decided that it was better if you didn't know," Spencer admits sullenly before Cece adds her own two cents.

" _We_ decided, Aria," Cece stresses in Spencer's defence. She didn't like Spencer's plan to keep this from them all but she agreed to it all the same, so she will take responsibility.

"And you didn't think it was something Emily should know about?" Aria raises her voice slightly. Her anger over this whole situation, over what Ali has been through is making her stomach turn unpleasantly and her blood boil.

"The important thing is Ali is safe here," Cece stresses and she sounds so much like a public relations representative that Aria wants to scream at her.

Hanna looks to the ground unable to look any of them in the eye because maybe Alison's not as safe here as everyone seems to think, but Maya's threats hang over her head. She knows what that girl is capable of.

"She's been through terrible things and we didn't think bringing them back up by having everyone know about it was going to do any good," Spencer rationalizes, trying not to let her guilt take over.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Aria says as she covers her mouth. She can't fathom poor little Alison being forced to perform such lewd acts over and over with people who exerted their power by beating and terrorizing her. Her mind flutters to what she and Emily had talked about earlier and she is about to share when a loud thud interrupts her and they all look to the stairs ominously.

"Where is Emily?" Cece asks slowly, dread creeping into her veins.

"We sent her upstairs with Ali-" Hanna catches Spencer's panicked face and furrows her brow.

"Should we go check on her?" Hanna asks but Spencer takes off before anyone else can answer.

"Yes. Fuck," Cece confirms taking off after Spencer, the others trailing behind. The high-strung brunette bolts up the stairs practically running to Emily's bedroom only to find the door shut. She grabs the doorknob and prepares to burst into the room only to find the door locked.

"Hey!" Spencer shouts angrily and bangs on the door. "Emily! Open the door now!"

There's only silence and the others arrive sharing apprehensive looks.

"She locked the door?" Cece asks, uneasiness settling in her stomach, this is bad Emily is drunk and horny and Ali is…Ali is bad at saying no.

"What do you think she's doing?" Hanna asks in a quiet voice. Aria's wide eyes look at the other three girls with seriousness.

"She's not-you know, she wouldn't right, not…with Ali…" Aria tries to control her frightened voice and believe her own words but she's only met with silence and three stoney expressions. Aria crosses her arms and brings a hand up to her mouth. "Oh god."

 **x-x-x**

"It's okay," Alison soothes quietly as she holds Emily's hair back in the large master bathroom as the brunette is holding the edge of the toilet to support herself. The athlete heaves and vomits some more, her body convulsing with each heave and she sounds like she's dying, or worse.

The blonde tries to hold her breath and to not let her mind sink back to the moment earlier in the afternoon with Maya and Emily in this bathroom. It's hard because she scares easily, but she'll put all that aside just to help poor Emily who had slammed the door shut and angrily said she didn't want to see the rest of the girls for the night. Alison had assumed that that was the moment that Emily was going to force her to pleasure the swimmer, but instead the brunette had stumbled and admitted in a hushed whiny voice that she didn't feel well.

One thing led to another and here Emily was, puking her guts out in the toilet. The athlete had definitely mixed too many alcohols and had a more than unhealthy amount to drink. The brunette is in her blackout drunk phase, and the stench from the toilet is revolting—it's almost straight alcohol being regurgitated. As Alison notices, the puke is void of any food substance and she wonders when the brunette last ate. _Why didn_ _'_ _t Emily eat?_ Alison wonders, but realizes it's probably the same reason why the brunette drank herself into stupid oblivion.

The blonde hears pounding on the door from outside but she can't abandon her owner now, not while she's so vulnerable and sick.

"Sorry Ali," Emily slurs as she pauses in between dry heaving, bringing a hand up to hold her face with. Sweat causes her hair to cling to her forehead as she trembles from the sensation of needing to throw up again. "Fuck Ian."

"He is no good," Ali agrees awkwardly though she realizes she sounds ridiculous as the brunette continues to wretch.

"He thinks he c-can buy you and fuck you," Emily slurs angrily as she pushes away from the toilet, finally finished and she leans against the opposite wall. Alison flushes and begins to clean up. "No f-fucking way, Al, no one can do that to you."

Except you, Alison thinks sadly as she takes a towel and begins wiping the tile and the sides of the toilet.

"Don't clean that, that's gross," Emily says from the wall, watching as she catches her breath. The blonde looks at her hesitantly and holds the cloth still to the toilet.

"But it's dirty-"

"No, no don't, that's not your job," Emily waves with her hand. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Alison squeaks, confused. She's got some of Emily's puke on her and the brunette nods haphazardly.

"Yeah, you should clean yourself up," Emily says as she tries to stand up but the blonde has to help her before the brunette wobbles and stands in the bathroom unsurely. A loud pounding sounds again from outside and she rolls her eyes as she hears Spencer yelling for her to open the door now. "And do not open the door for them."

Alison nods obediently heading to the sink to quickly rinse her hands, when she's finished Emily smiles lazily as she drunkenly pushes Ali towards the bedroom with what was meant to be a gentle shove.

"I'll come out soon," Emily promises with a lazy smile and Alison nods, taking that to mean that Emily wants her undressed and waiting. The brunette meanwhile stumbles over to the sink and washes off her face, before grabbing her mouthwash.

Ali wanders out into the bedroom and looks towards Emily's bed with hesitancy. She has spent a night in here before, but it wasn't like this. The king bed hadn't looked as intimidating then. It's huge, and it's all messy as Emily rarely makes her room look presentable. Alison's eyes fall on the side table, and she sees a fallen down photo frame of Maya and Emily kissing in front of some grand monument.

There's a twinge of sadness in the blonde's heart as she stares at the photo and for the first time in a long time she wishes she had someone who loved her like that. She remembers hearing fairytales when she was very young about Prince Charming and she used to hope every day that she worked in the dirty factory that some handsome boy would come and sweep her off her feet and take her away from her life of poverty. She looks at Emily and Maya, and the more she stares at the photo the lonelier she feels.

She blocks out the loud banging on the door and stoically takes Hanna's dress off slowly, letting it fall to the floor. She has to do what she has to do.

 **x-x-x**

"Maya did what?!" Hanna blanches her face contorted in disgust, she knew Maya was a bitch but this is a whole new level of sadistic.

"How could Emily put up with that bullshit?" Cece grumbles out loud as she shakes her head and Spencer just lets out a grunt of frustration.

"She's literally hopeless," Spencer growls in agitation.

"No, Emily and Maya got in a huge fight over it, that's why Maya didn't go with her tonight," Aria defends as she finishes recounting the tale that Emily had told her earlier. It had been hard hearing Emily talk about the incident in the bathroom with Maya and Ali, mostly because the brunette looked so embarrassed and Aria could only imagine how scarred Ali was. But it was almost impossible to not tell the others, especially when Emily has drunkenly locked herself and Alison in the brunette's bedroom.

"Did she really,you know…make Alison watch?" Cece asks with a shudder.

"Em said she stopped it before it got that far," Aria tells her softly, Cece lets out a deep sigh and Aria was there with her hours before when Emily confessed.

"Well that makes it perfectly fine then," Spencer throws up her hands and marches to the door, pounding on it forcefully. "I swear to god Emily open the fucking door!"

"Maybe they're asleep," Hanna suggests hopefully.

The other three turn to look at her with barely concealed irritation and disbelief.

"Em always crashes after alcohol," Hanna presses on. "The only thing that keeps her awake is…"

"Sex," Cece supplies, crossing her arms and glaring at Hanna.

"She's not gonna rape Alison," Hanna growls back, protective of her best friend's reputation. Emily may be a lot of things, volatile and aggressive and passionate but she's _loyal_ above everything and she would never hurt Alison or cheat on Maya.

"No, but you know Emily can be pressingly persuasive," Cece says with a pointed look at the blonde. "Especially when she's drunk and horny."

"And Alison is so messed up she might cave because of her past," Aria adds slowly horror crossing her delicate features. Hanna blanches, understanding their concern for the little blonde. "Emily is gonna unknowingly traumatize her—"

"Emily fucking open the door! NOW!" Hanna yells joining Spencer in her pounding at the heavy wood.

 **x-x-x**

Alison shivers standing in the cold room in her underwear. She looks down at herself and hopes Emily won't be offended that her bra and panties aren't particularly alluring. She considers taking them off but the running water shut offs and Ali realizes she has run out of time. She dims the lights quickly and slides on top of the covers of the bed and sits on her knees trying not to think about Maya being in these very sheets.

"Emily fucking open the door! NOW!" Hanna's muffled yelling comes through the door and the bathroom door opens to reveal Ali's inebriated owner in a short satin robe.

"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP! God you're so fucking annoying!" Emily screams at the closed door, storming over to her sound system she flips it on to drown out her friends.

Its Maya's playlist and it blasts at ten levels louder than needed with a deep sensual bass but it's exactly what Emily needs to silence the jerks outside, she just doesn't want to deal with them right now. Her annoyance is escalated significantly by her drunkenness. She turns back to Ali ready to apologize for the loud music when her jaw almost hits the floor.

Ali is kneeling in the centre of her huge bed in nothing but her underwear and Emily licks at her dry lips as she takes in the stunning sight. In the low lighting Ali looks so tempting, perfect blonde hair and subtle curves and bright blue innocent eyes. Emily's libido guides her across the room and she runs into the edge of the bed before she even realizes she's moved.

"Ali," Emily whispers but its swallowed by the music. Alison tries to calm her nerves and raises up on her knees so she's more level with Emily who stands at the edge. The blonde slides forward along the bed, trying to keep her movements in time with the music beat.

Emily watches transfixed as Ali gets closer until the blonde is right in front of her and reaching out with shaking hands to untie Emily's robe. The brunette lets Ali work at the knot and Alison thinks maybe this is a good time to show Emily that Ali intends to be perfect. To reassure Emily that she knows who owns her, that Ian doesn't get this. Emily is incredibly intoxicated and her movements are slow. She's been yelling but after hitting Ian her rage seems to have been placated. Ali catches sight of Emily's lustful, intensely dark eyes as they gaze at her barely clad breasts and she pushes the robe from her owner's shoulders slowly.

Emily's breath hitches and her heart rate picks up as Ali's fingers trail over her shoulders once the robe is removed and the swimmer is completely exposed save for her panties and bra. The feel of those delicate hands on her skin sets the brunette aflame. She shuffles closer to the bed needing Alison's touch desperately. Ali welcomes the brunette gripping at her shoulders to pull their bodies together and Emily groans quietly as their warm skin meets.

Alison tries to calm her pounding heart as Emily groans in pleasure, this is what she has to do and while it's not terrible it's still incredibly early in the night. Emily leans into Ali's neck and inhales deeply, how does this girl always smell so good.

"Fuck," Emily whispers into Ali's skin and while the blonde can't hear over the music she feels the vibrations with Emily this close.

Ali knows she needs to prove that she can be good at this, she's very aware of her inexperience and Maya's early taunts are still echoing in her head. What she lacks in experience she's going to have to make up for with enthusiasm. Steeling herself, Alison leans further into Emily so that her mouth is as close to Emily's ear as she can get.

"I'm all yours," Alison whispers seductively into Emily's ear, kissing gently at the lobe. Her lips feel so good on Emily's skin and the brunette feels her knees buckle.

Emily's whole body vibrates with Ali's delicious words and she itches to rid the blonde of her panties and bra. Her hands fall to the blonde's ass and she palms it forcefully as Ali arches into her on command. Emily's lips start to trail along Ali's throat again and Alison obediently tilts her head to offer more of her neck to the swimmer.

One of Emily's hands snakes into the back of her panties and Ali holds in a squeak, closing her eyes as Emily's hand slides dangerously down her ass inside her panties. Emily is lost to her desire, she's just as intoxicated by her earlier binge drinking as she is by Alison offering herself to the brunette.

She greedily sucks at Ali's neck, boldly thinking she can turn the blonde on too, Ali likes this Emily is sure. Emily's hips begin to rock along to the beat and into Ali as she pulls the blonde closer still, and she catches the blonde before she pulls her off the bed and instead decides backwards is a better plan.

Just as Emily starts pushing Ali back onto the mattress, her hands still fondling the blonde's ass, the music fades out into silence before the next song starts.

"I swear to god I will call MAYA!" Spencer screeches through the door.

The new song starts up as Emily registers the words, her alcohol soaked brain struggles to understand as her body craves Alison's skin. Maya? Shit, Emily's lips freeze on Ali's neck, this isn't her girlfriend this is Ali and she's- fuck.

Emily pulls her hands from Alison quickly and almost falls over backwards trying to get away from the blonde. Emily's wide eyes take in Ali and the blonde slowly opens her eyes fearful she's done something to displease Emily.

"I- shouldn't have, fuck," Emily tries to order her thoughts and stumbles over to the sound system to shut off the music as soon as it does the banging on the door echoes throughout the room.

"Open the door!"

"Emily!"

"Ali! Open the door!"

"Shut up!" Emily yells at the door. "We're fine just…leave."

"Em you can't-"

"We're just sleeping," Emily shuffles over to the door and leans against the wood. "Please guys just go away."

Theres some shuffling on the other side and hushed voices.

"Alright," Cece calls through the door hesitantly. "We need to talk in the morning though."

"Okay whatever," Emily reluctantly agrees. "Maya's not coming right?"

Alison stiffens on the bed, fearful of Maya being involved again.

"No," Spencer loudly.

"Night, Em, Ali," Aria calls and then its silent.

Emily rubs at her face and her whole body feels incredibly drained, she just wants to sleep and forget all of this, but if she opens the door to let Alison out the girls aren't going to stop harassing her till the morning.

"Sorry, Ali," Em mumbles stumbling back to the bed. "We should sleep."

Alison blinks confused but doesn't question Emily as she motions for the blonde to get under the covers. Ali follows the directions quickly.

"You're fine to sleep here, right?" Emily yawns flipping off the light before she slips in beside the blonde.

"Yes," Ali squeaks out.

"Mmm, good," Emily mumbles as her head hits the pillow. "Like.. having you.."

Emily's asleep before she finishes her sentence and Alison lies awake in the dark for a long time until exhaustion finally catches up with her.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

Ali wakes warm and comfortable on the softest mattress she's ever slept on, she tries to roll over and finds herself trapped under a strong arm. Momentarily, panic bubbles up in her stomach before she catches sight of dark strands of hair fanning over her neck, Emily. Emily is securely holding her from behind and Ali lets herself relax in the athlete's embrace as the memories of last night slowly return to her waking mind.

Emily stopped them, again and Ali had been so sure that this time she was doing the right thing but something caused Emily to put a halt to their… Ali can't even really decide what it would have been. She knows the purpose that at least she herself had, to please Em—and she supposes Emily's purpose was to be pleased and the door was locked so why did Emily stop them? Ali tries to recall what she did, because it must be something that set Emily off but she can't settle on anything that stands out as a red flag of failure on the blonde's part.

Her bladder reminds her of why she woke and Ali wrestles herself free of Emily's tight grip. When she finally breaks from the bed, Emily, still asleep, grapples for the pillow Alison was using and pulls it into her arms smiling as she cuddles it close. Ali is distracted by the peacefully sleeping athlete for a moment and a small smile tugs at her own lips as she gazes at her sleepy owner. Like this she's pretty harmless.

Alison's bladder's needs become more desperate and she briefly considers using Emily's ensuite before she decides against it, slaves don't use private fancy bathrooms like that, in her experience. Instead she pads quietly to the bedroom door and slowly unlocks it, checking back periodically to make sure she hasn't woken Emily. Satisfied that the athlete is still unconscious Ali sneaks through the door and almost trips over a half awake Spencer on the floor who looks like she's been camped in the hallway all night.

"Ali," Spencer exclaims in shock getting to her feet as Alison pulls the door closed behind her. "Are you ok?"

Spencer rushes to Ali's side and reaches out a hand to touch Ali's shoulder before she stops herself. Her hand hovers in mid air as she inspects Alison's bright blue eyes trying to find some indication of fear or disgust. She doesn't think Emily would hurt Alison but the swimmer gets mighty forward when she's drunk and she could easily scare the timid blonde. Alison looks down, suddenly aware of her state of undress under Spencer's scrutinizing gaze and when Spencer backs up a little Ali covers her chest self-consciously with her arms.

"Did…" Spencer struggles to complete her thought and crosses her own arms nervously.

Alison has never seen Emily's manager nervous, strung out and screaming in rage yes but never nervous. Spencer clears her throat awkwardly.

"Alison," Spencer intones seriously stepping closer to the blonde. "I need you to answer me truthfully ok?"

Alison nods trying not to concentrate on her need to pee.

"Just tell the truth I promise no punishments or anything ok?" Spencer gently assures the blonde and now Ali is the nervous one because this sounds bad.

"Alison did Emily force…did you and Emily do anything last night?" Spencer swallows thickly as she waits for Ali to answer and the blonde's eyes widen in astonishment as she gapes at Spencer. She's surprised that the manager is concerned with Emily's sex life, but she supposes it's not as weird as she thinks considering how close they are. Either way, Emily hasn't been _forceful_ per say—

"Ali I promise no harm will come to you just tell me-"

"No," Ali squeaks out shaking her head in shame.

Spencer breathes a heavy sigh of relief and nods to herself placated.

"Ok, alright," Spencer looks to Alison and nods again. "You should shower and then take Pepe for a walk, a long walk."

Alison nods dutifully and scurries off for the bathroom.

"Oh and Alison?" Spencer calls.

The blonde stops short and turns to face the brunette.

"Don't leave the property," Spencer stresses in a serious tone her eyebrows narrowing for a second.

Alison fearfully nods and waits for Spencer to dismiss her again. Spencer opens Emily's door quietly and turns back to see Ali hopping on the spot waiting for permission to leave. Spencer sighs and waves the blonde away and Alison bolts for the bathroom.

 **x-x-x**

 _Emily groans as Ali pulls her in tighter. They_ _'_ _re in the brunette_ _'_ _s bed and it_ _'_ _s glorious as Alison pants into Emily_ _'_ _s_ _mouth and the swimmer presses her weight pining Alison to the bed._

" _Em,_ _"_ _Ali moans as Emily trails kisses along the blonde_ _'_ _s neck, Emily nips at the delicate skin and Alison whines as she arches her back._ _"_ _Em._ _"_

 _Emily pulls back to smile down at the blonde and Ali_ _'_ _s lips curve into a sultry smirk she leans up trailing her tongue along Emily_ _'_ _s ear._

" _I want you, Emmy_ _,_ _"_ _Ali whispers trailing her nose back along Emily_ _'_ _s sensitive ear._

"EMILY!"

Emily springs up from her bed in alarm her dream evaporating as Spencer shouts in her ear and rips away the covers in one sadistic swoop.

"You have three minutes to get downstairs," Spencer instructs and then grimaces as she catches a whiff of the swimmer. "God dammit, Emily, did you bathe in scotch last night?"

"Holy crap," Emily groans flopping back down onto the bed as Spencer continues lecturing at her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Thats not even half of what you did to me last night," Spencer argues fiercely. "What the hell were you thinking, Emily?"

"What?" Emily mumbles still half asleep as her headache starts up. Her memory is blank, and the memories from after the party are lost forever. How much did she fucking drink last night? "What happened?"

"Oh god," Spencer groans covering her face with her hands. This is just what they need, Emily not remembering anything from last night. "Just get downstairs."

"Mmmk," Emily mumbles in agreement.

Spencer starts for the door and Emily snuggles back into her pillow pulling her covers up and over herself.

"Emily!" Spencer calls harshly. "Now!"

"In a second," Emily whines. Spencer is _not_ in the mood to tolerate Emily's childish tendencies and so she storms back over to the bed and grabs Emily's arm. She singlehandedly drags her from the bed, and the athlete stumbles following as Spencer pulls her into the bathroom and into the shower stall.

"What are you—shit!" Emily cries as Spencer turns the cold water on full blast hitting Emily in the face and soaking half of Spencer's arm. "Spence, its freezing!"

"Downstairs, three minutes!" Spencer stresses pulling her arm out of the stall as Emily frantically adjusts the temperature.

"Whats happening downstairs?" Emily questions when the levels are to her liking.

"Damage control," Spencer sighs pained and exhausted as she leaves the athlete to make herself presentable.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

When Emily finally makes her way downstairs Spencer is waiting in the kitchen with the rest of the crew and a woman Emily doesn't recognize. Emily opens the fridge and ignores them all, searching for bottled water. If she's going to do this intervention thing hung over she may as well not be dehydrated too. She takes a long pull from the bottle and everyone watches her cautiously, finally she puts it down.

"Can someone please say something this is just creepy," Emily mutters as they all regard her with a cross between pity and worry.

"Emily, how much do you remember of last night?" Spencer asks cautiously.

"Nothing…well bits and pieces, I guess. Ali and I went to Shana's thing and then we came home right?—where is Ali anyway?" Emily's gaze searches the kitchen for the little blonde.

"She took Pepe for a walk," Aria confirms softly. When Emily tries to smile at her, Aria looks away.

"Ok did I do something really bad?" Emily asks but no one will meet her eye except for the woman in fancy heels and a short black skirt. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my kitchen?"

"Mona Vanderwaal," the smaller woman holds out her hand to Emily. "I'm your new publicist."

"Really," Emily scoffs but accepts Mona's hand for a shake. "And here I thought I hired the people that work for me."

"These are unique circumstances, Miss Fields," Mona smiles charmingly and Emily can't tell if she should be afraid or impressed with the cunning deception she can see hidden in Mona's chocolate gaze.

"Alright, I'll bite, why do I need a new publicist?" Emily questions with furrowed eyebrows.

"Em, you punched Ian Thomas last night," Cece shares with a small frown.

"Asshole deserved it but yeah you clocked him good," Hanna agrees gently.

"Alright so he's suing," Emily rubs at her throbbing temples.

"No," Spencer grimaces, thankful of that. "Not yet anyway."

"What aren't you tell me?" Emily looks to them all suddenly fearful as Spencer and Cece share a look. The blonde agent steps forward with great hesitation.

"Em," Cece takes a deep breath. "Alison is a Trophy Doll."

"What?" Emily splutters, at a loss for words as Cece's words hit her like a truck. How could she have not known that? Wait, that can't be true. They're just trying to scare her. "No, she would have told me or-"

"Its true, Em, we thought you would've assumed," Spencer is uncharacteristically soft and Emily feels hollow as her friends stare at her with great concern.

Alison is a _Trophy Doll_? It feels wrong, that can't be right because that would mean not only had Ali been beaten and abused, which the brunette is still trying to stomach, but also— Emily can't even think it, refuses to give in to such terrible thoughts and her hands clench into fists.

"I want names," she mutters darkly, her brown eyes dark not with lust but white hot rage. Her stomach violently churns at the thought of anyone laying a hand on Alison inappropriately.

"Names?" Spencer asks worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing. Emily smashes her fist into the kitchen bench, causing all of them around her to jump.

"Yes," she insists with a stubborn, loud determined voice. She looks at all of them, revenge in her eyes as she seethes. "I want the names of everyone who ever owned Ali, anyone who even so much as _breathed_ on her!"

Emily is way beyond furious, her pulse beating rapidly.

"What goods a list of names?" Hanna questions softly, afraid to set off Emily.

"Then I know who to kill!" Emily spits out harshly, her fists smashing the table again. She will take out every last person if it's the last thing she does.

"She's obviously kidding," Spencer tries to tell Mona gently.

"You think this is a fucking joke!" Emily yells at Spencer, turning on the manager with an uncontrollable fury fuelled by sadness and her undeniable protective instincts.

"Of course she doesn't, honey," Cece cuts in before Spencer no doubt puts her foot in it. "But you can't have people murdered no matter how badly they deserve it."

"Wanna bet, money buys all kinds of legal loopholes," Emily seethes. "You got a problem with that?"

The swimmer looks to Mona, and the publicist puts up her hands in surrender.

"I'm right there with you, believe me, but its going to be hard to spin murder charges, just saying," Mona shrugs, she taps her chin in thought. "We should hire someone under the radar. I know some people very discreet and-"

"Don't encourage her," Spencer cuts in as she holds a hand to her forehead. The last thing they need is more accomplices.

"Sweetie," Cece soothes placing a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder. "We know how important Ali is to you but the most important thing is she's safe here, leave the past in the past."

Emily looks to Cece as she feels her chest constrict, tears gathering in her brown eyes. It's too much, she's very fond of her new blonde friend and she knows she's more attached to the innocent girl than she'd like to admit.

"They hurt her, Ce," Emily whispers pained, the implications of what Ali has actually been through are only just hitting her, she hangs her head ashamed of her own ignorance and her heart fills with soul crushing sadness for Alison.

"I know," Cece mumbles pulling Emily into her arms as the athlete cries silently into her neck. "But she's safe now, Em."

Emily settles a little as Cece rubs her back for a minute, and finally she pulls away to take in the room.

"I still don't get why you're here?" Emily sniffles directing her gaze to Mona.

"I'm here to fix the problem," Mona replies with a side smirk that makes her look quite sinister.

"Ali isn't a problem," Emily bristles and moves closer just daring her new publicist to challenge her.

"No, Miss Alison seems quite common for a Trophy Doll," Mona sighs. "You're the problem Miss Fields or rather your new image is the problem."

Emily furrows her brow and Mona opens her laptop screen to show the swimmer a clip from one of the popular early morning news programs.

"Can you believe this?" the host laughs to her coanchor. "When she can't beat them in the pool, Emily Fields three time world ranked competitive swimmer has taken to beating them on the street, quite literally take a look at this."

A poorly shot video, from a camera phone by the looks of things, plays of Emily, Cece, Alison and Ian outside Shana's mansion. Ian whispers something the camera doesn't pick up and Emily raises her fist.

"She's my trophy doll," Emily in the video screams and punches Ian hard.

It comes trickling back to Emily in blurred bits— Ian propositioning for the blonde, the fight. Her blood boils as she remembers his smug disgusting face as he offered money for Ali like he was buying socks.

The clip cuts back to the studio and both hosts are stunned.

"Did the Emily Fields just admit to owning a trophy doll?" the female anchor looks down to her notes and starts shuffling through them as the co-anchor tries to stall for time.

"Well she's always loved trophies," he grimaces and then smiles at the camera. "We'll be right back after this commercial."

Mona stops the clip and studies the athlete.

"They were the tamest of this mornings lineup," Mona tells them. "Chanel 43 has a lot of stock in sports and they didn't have an answer for your behavior so they elected to say nothing. Others weren't so kind and by the time late night gets this it will be hard to spin."

"I want to see the others," Emily mutters disappointedly.

"I don't think thats a good idea, Emily," Spencer tries to reason and Mona nods.

"Miss Hastings is right, they're not friendly and-"

"Mona," Emily clenches her teeth. "You work for me."

The room fills with a tense uneasy silence as Mona holds Emily's glare finally the publicist nods and pulls up some more clips.

"This is one of the worst," Mona shares with a sigh before she hits play.

Emily watches intently as Shana and Paige stand with a reporter, they're at one of the training pools both decked out in their branded training tracksuits and the reporter smiles as he asks them about the night before. Paige shifts uncomfortably but Shana looks positively gleeful in the lime light.

"So Emily Fields attended your gala last night?" the reporter starts simply enough. Shana nods.

"Yes and she brought the doll," Shana sighs as though pained. "I told her it was in poor taste but she doesn't care for social etiquette at all. My coach is still recovering from her violent outburst."

"We'll get to Coach Thomas in a moment," the reporter assures Shana. "We've already touched on his heroic attempt to liberate the trophy doll earlier this morning. I'm more interested in what happened before then."

"Liberate?" Emily is seething and Spencer rubs at her forehead in aguish there was a reason she didn't want Emily to see this.

"Well they- Emily and the doll were on the couches for a while and she gave everyone a free show," Shana laughs sinisterly. The reporter turns to Paige expectantly.

"I didn't see that," Paige answers truthfully.

"Care to address the rumours that Emily is unstable and a raging alcoholic?" the reporter asks. Shana's eyes light up.

"Unstable? She's a walking time bomb," Shana laughs. "You know Emily if she doesn't have a drink in her hand she's probably asleep."

Paige shifts uncomfortably beside Shana and doesn't offer anything.

"You two got into a drinking comp last night didn't you, Paige," Shana prompts and Paige shrugs clearly uninterested in participating anymore.

"She tried to bet the doll for your car, right?" Shana asks with a smirk and Paige shakes her head, unclipping her microphone from her jacket.

"I'm done," Paige mutters with a grimace as she lumbers out of the shot.

Mona pauses the video and Emily shakes her head in disgust.

"They're lying," Emily mutters looking around the room, no one but Mona will meet her eye though.

"So what do we do?" Emily asks crossing her arms defensively.

"Do you engage in sexual activities with your slave, Miss Fields?" Mona asks pointedly.

"What? No!" Emily cries. Now, wanting to engage and actually engaging are two separate things, Emily assures herself. She's had dreams sure and she remembers Ali in her lap last night at the party but that was a misunderstanding, an accident.

"Then we tell the truth," Mona supplies easily.

"How do we protect Alison?" Emily cuts straight to her new priority. "I don't want this to hurt her."

Her own carelessness has already caused Ali embarrassment and the image of Alison cowering as Emily hit Ian is imbedded in the brunette's brain. While she doesn't regret hurting Ian for a second she regrets causing Ali distress.

"Mrs Hastings has already filed the paperwork to prevent the government from repossessing an illegal slave," Mona calmly explains. "Which unfortunately is what Alison is now classified as."

"They can't take her away," Emily fiercely argues.

"You're not listening, Emily," Cece soothes rubbing a hand over Emily's arm. "The paperwork is to prevent that from happening."

"Its not foolproof," Mona regretfully adds. "There are loop holes and of course you'll be under a lot of scrutiny now."

"I won't let them have her," Emily stews in her own anger.

"Well then we best prove you're the best owner she can have," Mona claps a little trying to lift the spirit of the room but it falls flat. "That brings us to your new publicity strategy."

Emily groans.

"Emily," Spencer hisses smiling at Mona but the publicist is unaffected by the lack of enthusiasm.

"Its quite simply really we play into the rumours of your support for slave rights and overhauling the system," Mona smiles at them all as Spencer's jaw drops, Hanna's eyes widen, Cece looks like she's about to faint and only Aria seems accepting of the news.

"Are you out of your mind?" Spencer argues. "Do you know how many sponsorship deals we have with brands that rely on the slave class?"

"I believe those are Emily's deals, Miss Hastings," Mona politely corrects and Emily decides she likes her new publicist right then and there as Spencer clenches her fists.

"Maybe you're not a good fit-"

"I like her," Emily cuts in. "Tell me more, Mona, what do I have to do?"

"Well its going to cause backlash for sure but no where near as bad as you'll get if we don't address you hitting Ian, if we explain the truth of the situation for what it was, calmly and rationally you come out on top," Mona smiles.

"Emily," Cece stresses. "You could lose millions doing this."

Emily looks to Mona questioningly and the publicist shrugs.

"She's not wrong big brands will leave but there are others who would support your cause, brands with political ties to the debate in favour of slaves," Mona argues.

"If I don't do this what happens to Ali?" Emily asks softly.

"Most likely she gets repossessed by the government and resold," Mona confesses.

"As a Trophy Doll?" Emily can barely get the words out.

Mona sighs pained.

"Its a flawed system, Emily, thats why it needs to change," Mona encourages.

"Would she be resold as a Trophy Doll?" Emily asks again her tone leaving no room for double talk.

"She would be resold as a slave, her records as being an illegal Trophy Doll especially connected to someone with such a high profile as yourself would almost guarantee she'd be right back where she started," Mona shares pained.

"I'll do it," Emily agrees.

"Emily please think this through," Spencer begs.

"No," Emily snaps. "She's not being resold, she's staying right here."

Mona tilts her head for a moment studying the athlete.

"You don't intend to free her?" Mona questions.

"Free her?" Emily can't believe the thought never even crossed her mind. She could free Ali and then no one could take the blonde against her will but— if Ali was free would she stay?

Mona and the others are all looking to her questioningly and Emily straightens herself up.

"Ali is safest here," Emily declares and her stomach drops unpleasantly with guilt at her own selfishness, but its for Ali's own good she has no skills, no means of looking after herself, Emily can provide her with everything and she will.

"Very well," Mona sighs. "Shall we begin."

Emily nods.

 **x-x-x**

"Alison!"

The blonde freezes, Emily's voice cuts through the quiet clearing from behind her as she watches Pepe playfully try and catch a family of bunnies. She tries to remain composed, not expecting to see her owner right now not during her self-deemed carefree moment.

Slowly, she wills herself to turn around, the unclipped leash in her hand and she nods smiling shyly at the approaching brunette. Emily, though still a distance away, can see more clearly than ever how Alison stands submissively with no confidence at all. Her shoulders sag slightly and her head is tilted downward so as not to display any sense of empowerment. She also can't hold eye contact for very long without submissively dropping her gaze like she's worried she'll offend anyone if she even looks at them too long, and now all these things make perfect sense to Emily. Ali has been trained and beaten and hurt in horrific ways and she's so convinced that its the norm she can't even look Emily in the eye.

"Hanging out with Pepe again I see," Emily teases as she pauses in front of Alison, flashing her most charming smile. "He better watch out, I might get jealous."

Alison lets out a very soft, tiny laugh that is just a short chuckle before looking down out of habit. Emily waits politely till Ali looks back up before speaking again, she needs to be patient with the blonde.

"I wanted to talk to you actually, about something serious," Emily starts as her face grows solemn and grave. Alison nods quickly, not wanting to displease her owner.

"Okay," Alison agrees automatically though she's a little hesitant and unsure shifting her weight in anxiety as she wonders what exactly Emily could want to speak with her about. Maybe it's about how she shouldn't have embarrassed Emily last night by accompanying her in public. Or maybe its about how she failed to please Emily after the party, Ali anxiously chews her cheek as her thoughts run wild. Maybe Emily wants to talk about how Alison's not really good at anything, maybe Emily has finally realized there's no sense in actually keeping her around. Or-

"Last night, I know Ian was completely out of line because you are a…were a trophy doll. But I don't want you worrying that I'm going to sell you to some asshole like Ian just so he can abuse you like the other assholes before," Emily tells Alison slowly, using her hands to talk expressively and trying to keep her anger out of her voice, she doesn't want to scare the blonde. Alison's blue eyes stare back, and they're swimming with curiosity and something that looks almost hopeful. The brunette takes this to be a good sign. "I'm not like everyone else. I want you here because you're special, and I'm going to really… appreciate you and not pass you around like some… not like a- not like a Trophy Doll. You don't have to… service anyone else ever again. We can make this work, I want you here, Ali."

Emily gestures between the two of them and she sees the faintest smile ghost over Alison's pretty, soft features. And while Alison is pleased with Emily's heartfelt declaration, all the blonde hears is Emily saying that she will be kind and considerate, and that Ali's duties are to Emily _only_. Emily owns her and its probably the best turn out she could hope for in her life. She should be thankful really.

"People are still gonna talk about me and you because of our positions, but as long as we follow my new publicist's plan, we'll have no problems and you don't have to worry about ever being sold or repossessed by the government," Emily tells her kindly. Emily means well, she does. "I'm going to keep you safe, Ali. I promise."

Alison blinks at Emily's bold proclamation, safety is an abstract concept for the blonde now, in every other situation she has ever been in the illusion of safety was just that- an illusion. That shattered all too quickly when her owner or another vile person wanted something from the blonde. Emily offers something different, something Alison can't name but she knows whatever safety Emily offers is a hollow promise and it will come with a price.

The blonde gulps subtly before nodding quickly, if she gets to stay with Em relative unharmed she will pay the price gladly. Emily opens her arms slowly for a hug and Alison steps into them obediently, they embrace tightly. Emily holding onto the broken girl she wants nothing more than to protect and save, and Alison clinging to her owner, the best owner she will most likely ever have, but an owner just the same.


	12. Gooey

**A/N:** You guys! It's TGHall's birthday and you should all wish her a very happy birthday cause she's literally the best! This story wouldn't be here without her, so…

Oh and for the person who asked, there are maybe four or five more big chapters left in part one. AND I PROMISE part two is being written as we speak, we'll probably post previews. Also, enjoy this chapter cause it was a bitch to write. :p

* * *

 **One week later** **…**

Emily wakes up with the best idea ever. She's warm and comfortable and for the first time in a while she's bursting with energy. Not to mention she feels as though all the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the air just has a lovely freshness to it.

She looks to her left and smiles at the peacefully sleeping girl beside her and for a second Emily's good mood is rattled when she imagines blonde hair spilled across her pillow rather than raven tresses. Emily swallows heavily and pushes everything that image stirs in the pit of her stomach way, way down. She loves her _girlfriend._

"Maya-" Emily enthusiastically starts as she sits straight up in bed and turns to face her girlfriend.

"I don't care," Maya grunts grumpily rolling away, cutting off Emily's enthusiasm.

"But Maya-" the brunette pouts.

"Its too early," Maya grumbles angrily and Emily is once again reminded her girlfriend is not a morning person. She rolls her eyes and tries to think of a way to get Maya to listen. Emily smiles teasingly and trails a finger over Maya's bare back.

"I'll make it worth your while," she whispers suggestively as she slides up to Maya's back, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. Maya, however, is immune to her seduction at such an early hour and shakes her off.

"I'm not as easy as you, baby," Maya snarks and shuffles back into the pillow, pulling the covers up over her naked torso. The brunette catches a glimpse of her perky breasts before Maya covers up and her insatiable libido is sparked.

Fine. Emily gets out of bed with an annoyed huff, now sexually frustrated and excited. Forget her grumpy girlfriend. She'll find someone who will appreciate her, and she knows exactly who will. But not like that, Emily amends to herself.

The athlete rolls out of bed, not bothering to throw on any robe over her thin, almost see through shirt and panties. She hears a muffled "shut the door" on her way out and she slams it a little too hard as she bounds out of the bedroom. As she makes her way down the stairwell, she hears a rattling in the kitchen followed by the scurrying of paws on the floor and a hushed voice. Emily smiles, knowing exactly who it is.

"Ali," Emily calls excitedly as she bounds into the kitchen, startling the blonde slave who is standing at the counter, half asleep with a glass of water. The blonde stands straighter nervously before she realizes it's Emily and manages a shaky smile. Alison is a bit more accustomed nowadays to seeing Emily in barely any clothing but it still makes her feel slightly embarrassed as she tilts her head trying to keep her gaze fixed to the toned athlete's excited eyes.

"Sorry," Emily sheepishly apologizes for scaring the blonde as she ambles over to Ali, trying to ignore the fact that she can see the blonde's wandering eyes. "But I just had the best idea ever."

She wraps her arms around Alison's waist in her excitement and Ali can only imagine what Emily wants now. She's been relatively left alone, apart from Maya, but obviously now Emily has something specific in mind. And she's very excited about it, the blonde can tell. Alison feels her apprehension growing.

"Maya is still asleep so you get to share in my genius," Emily whispers conspiratorially and Alison stiffens in the swimmer's arms while trying desperately to will herself to remain calm.

"We're going to…" Emily hot breaths tickles her ear and the blonde squirms a little despite her efforts not to. "…have a barbecue."

Emily squeezes Alison tightly and then lets go of the bewildered blonde. Alison looks up, completely puzzled, only to see Emily's beaming smile.

"Best idea ever right," Emily happily notes as she moves over to the fridge and shifts through for something to drink. She's normally not a morning person but she's so awake and happy right now that she feels like having a goddamn margarita. But she controls herself and keeps looking only to find some ice water with slices of strawberry in it.

"Did you just make this?" Emily asks as she takes the mason jar and unscrews it before properly quenching her thirst. She spies a chopping board in the sink with the remains of strawberries. The blonde nods shyly and Emily grins in thought. "You can help me make drinks for tonight."

Alison's never been to a barbecue before, not even when she was younger. The only parties she ever really went to were parties where she was attached to someone's arm and paraded around like a trophy as per her very illegal title. She doubts very much that that's what Emily has in mind. This is all very sudden and from the way Emily is buzzing a mile a minute, Alison gathers it will be the whole entourage but not many others.

"We should invite Cece," Emily speaks while nodding to herself. "Spencer will probably bring Toby and Ezra will come if Aria asks him. Caleb isn't much of a barbecue guy but Hanna will be in a skimpy bikini and who wants to pass that up."

Emily grins cheekily and Alison just nods not really understanding even half of what Emily is rambling about.

"You don't have a bikini do you?" Emily asks the thought just coming to her. Alison shakes her head no, and she doesn't like where this is going when Emily's eyes darken before she tries to smile appeasingly. The brunette swallows, trying to shove inappropriate images out of her head. Do not objectify Alison, Emily tells herself sharply. She's been trying to keep herself in check ever since the horrific party, no matter how enticing Alison can be at times.

"We'll get you one when we go shopping," Emily smiles, plans already forming in her head to make Alison feel as included as possible in this family-esque type barbecue. God knows these people are the closest thing she has to a family.

"Shopping? I like shopping," Hanna mumbles as she stumbles into the kitchen. Her eyes are half shut, thick with sleep, but she glances at Emily and Alison before her and cocks an eyebrow. "Em, put some fucking clothes on."

"We're gonna have a barbecue and if you're good you can come shopping too," Emily pokes her tongue out at Hanna her childish side in full force as she ignores the snarky blonde's comment.

"You and your fucking barbecues," Hanna grumbles as she rolls her eyes. "I'll pass, take the poodle."

"Han-na," Emily bites off defensively, looking at Alison who doesn't seem too offended but just quiet and withdrawn as usual in the early mornings.

"What, they're supposed to be really smart," Hanna whines, grabbing another mason jar of strawberry water from the fridge. "It was a compliment."

"Alright you nasty Rottweiler," Emily glares at her long time friend with a disapproving head shake. Hanna shrugs as she takes a sip of the water.

"Mmm, fuck this is refreshing," Hanna says as she drinks some more. "Who made this?"

"Ali did," Emily announces proudly, moving behind the blonde and hugging her lightly from behind, hopelessly unable to keep her touchy hands off permanently. Alison finds a small smile gracing her face though it's sending all sorts of weird signals through her body to have Emily's so tight against her. She likes this positive attention from Emily for something other than her looks though and can't help but swell a little with pride.

"Maybe we will keep you," Hanna mumbles jokingly and Emily sighs as she glares at her friend over Ali's shoulder.

"Han-"

"Sorry, sorry, jesus," Hanna mumbles tiredly and Alison doesn't understand the feeling of her heart swelling as Emily quietly defends her. She doesn't feel threatened at all nowadays by Hanna, and she knows Emily won't hurt her friend, but it almost feels pleasant, the small notion of protection Emily offers. It's a…nice feeling of something Ali hasn't felt in a long time, comfort. The other blonde looks to Alison with a raised eyebrow. "Have fun shopping with the psycho for her crazy barbecue."

 **x-x-x** **  
**

Aria drops Emily and Alison off at a large outdoor type of mall, and the huge, vast size is a little intimidating. But the timid blonde has to admit that she's quite excited, all of Emily's enthusiasm has begun to rub off on her. She's not quite sure why Emily is so excited, but the brunette keeps talking about how Paige McCullers finally got what she deserved, something about a horrific article speculating McCullers' sexuality. It all sounds horrific to Ali but Emily is over the moon and she's practically in another universe given how excited she is over the barbecue. They don't get three steps without Emily mentioning how much fun this whole celebration is going to be. Alison decides she'll have to take Emily's word for it.

The brunette is practically bouncing out of the car and has to stop herself to wait for Alison who follows behind her with a little smile.

"Doesn't today just feel like a good day?" Emily asks excitedly. Alison bites her lip nervously and nods. The weather outside is really lovely with a few clouds and bright sunshine and pleasant warmth. Emily frowns, affected by not only Alison's nervous lip bite but also her quietness and subtle hesitation to engage in conversation. "Come on Ali, smile."

Emily breaks into a full grin once again and Alison can't help but smile back at her upon request. "You look so cute when you smile."

Alison feels her discomfort flare internally at yet another comment about her appearance but she manages to keep it inside so Emily doesn't inspect her 's flattering having someone look at her affectionately, Alison admits to herself, but she doesn't like knowing that her main purpose is to look good for Emily, not when Emily sometimes makes her feel likes she's worth more than her beauty. Like her very being is worth more to Emily, because sometimes Alison can swear it is. And other times, she questions her faith in the brunette when she catches longing lustful stares or dangerously almost-seductive touches.

The superstar athlete absentmindedly leads her through the stores and they stop outside a clothing store that the blonde recognizes as a lingerie store. Alison looks inside nervously, instantly not liking what she sees. Her body freezes in fear as her insides clench with horrible memories flooding her mind.

"Come on," Emily says as she tries to go inside but notices Alison's apprehension. The brunette's eyes flicker and follow Ali's gaze to a very well-groomed, powerful looking man with a girl who is clearly his slave inside the store—another trophy doll, no doubt. They watch as the man holds up a skimpy pair of panties to the girl as she stands there, very still and with no emotion. Emily feels anger shoot through her as she watches the scene unfold, and she is very tempted to go over there and rip the girl away from the man just as she did with Alison.

In fact, she almost does until she turns to see the blonde's frightened blue eyes darting anxiously between the man and the store and Emily.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks as she turns her back to the scene and focuses on the withdrawn blonde. But Alison only hangs her head, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. _Shit_ , Emily thinks worriedly. Does Alison think Emily is trying to do that to her? No, she couldn't think that. Maybe it's just bringing back bad memories. If someone fucking paraded her into a store and forced her to wear skimpy clothes before raping her Emily swears to gods she will find that mother fucker and-

"Yes ma'am," a tiny whisper snaps Emily out of her thoughts and she's horrified as she sees Alison still staring at the ground. The brunette feels a shiver of disgust run through her—she can't even bare to be called ma'am by the poor girl.

"Hey," Emily says gently as she softly tilts Alison's chin up to look at her and she's surprised to find that Alison's blue eyes are blank, reverted to a state of fear that Emily hasn't seen since the first day. "It's me- Emily. None of that ma'am bullshit, remember?"

The brunette smiles, her voice lighthearted. Alison tries to nod and Emily notices she's shaking slightly.

"Alison. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. I just…I just want you to be able to hang out with all of us in the pool and have fun. You want to, don't you?"

The blonde feels conflicted as she stares into Emily's kind brown orbs. She wants to believe Emily, she wants to trust that the brunette won't hurt her like everyone else who came before her with rough hands and nasty souls.

"I still need to buy a new bikini, and you don't have to but you can if you want to, okay? And you can even pick it out yourself," Emily suggests encouragingly as she watches the light slowly return to Alison's beautiful blue eyes. "I won't even suggest any. I'll just give my opinion if you ask for it."

The brunette flashes her best Emily Fields' sweetheart smile and Alison finds herself completely falling for the swimmer's charm. She nods, believing every word Emily says and the brunette sighs happily, relieved that she hasn't inadvertently sent Alison into a wild state of panic and anxiety.

"I won't hurt you," Emily reassures solemnly as she holds out her pinky and Alison looks confused before the brunette links it with Ali's pinky. "Promise."

The blonde suddenly feels compelled to hug Emily—she hasn't voluntarily done so out of her own desire yet. She seeks that sense of comfort that only the brunette can provide, a sense of fierce protection and exciting, warm thrills. But she only takes a step forward before pausing, unsure of what to do and whether or not it's socially acceptable. Emily, however, pulls her in as if reading her mind and embraces her tightly. The brunette has to remind herself to not linger too long out of fear, the guilty thought of Maya nagging in the back of her mind. Subconsciously, Emily knows that the guilt stems from her not so dormant desires.  
Even though the hug barely lasts more than a few moments, Alison feels completely at ease for those brief seconds, burying her head in Emily's shoulder. The brunette smells familiar, she's grown to accustomed to the personal scent of Emily. Her nose tickles Emily's skin and the brunette hugs her tighter.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," Emily whispers softly, before letting go of the blonde.

"Okay," Alison breathes out, still a little unsure of everything but willing to try to go along with this, Emily has promised she doesn't have to and it's this promise that gives her confidence to try. The promise of comfort and no pressure. "I want to get one."

She watches as Emily's face softens, a genuine smile appearing as her brown eyes light up.

"I'm so lucky to have you here," Emily says sincerely as she thinks about how happy the little blonde makes her on a daily basis. But, despite the pleasant intentions, all Alison hears is 'I'm so lucky you're mine'. It doesn't bother her though, after all she's lucky to be Emily's property too. This is paradise compared to her previous life.

The athlete leads Alison into the store cautiously, but as she turns around she doesn't see the other trophy doll and owner anywhere. Her heart breaks a little, knowing the fate of that poor girl, and she stops short, guilt eating away at her. That could easily have been Ali—it was Ali before Emily stepped in.

"Em?" Alison asks softly, noticing her owner has stopped walking completely and seems to be caught in her thoughts, her face scrunched up in what appears to Ali to be regret. She worries she's gotten Emily too worked up over such a stupid, simple matter and she feels guilty. The lingerie and the other doll had given her unwanted flashbacks, but her patient, kind owner shouldn't have to put up with her inability to do simple tasks like shop for a bikini.

Sure, Emily says she doesn't want to push Alison into buying one—but Alison thinks Emily wouldn't have been so excited beforehand if she didn't want the blonde in one. And being with Emily is like a dream come true—Emily doesn't hit her, or punish her, or abuse her. She's kind, and patient, and willing to take it slow with Alison. This is the better of all other evils, and Alison swears she'll try harder to please the brunette and make her happy, it's the least she can do for the swimmer.

Meanwhile, Emily can't wrap her head around having let another girl's life just slip through her fingers like that. While she knows intellectually she can't save everyone this is the first time she's seen her own limitations and watched her own failings result in another girl being hurt for some scumbag's pleasure. The worst part of her is so thankful that that girl wasn't Ali and she feels guiltier for thinking Ali is worth more than some other girl's life, but its true. She vows silently to herself she's going to take Mona's spin work seriously, if she has to she's going to singlehandedly change this system, for Ali and that other girl and the thousands of others just like them.

"Come help me find a bikini," Ali suggests quietly in her most playful voice as she shuffles closer to Emily and nudges her owner gently. Emily snaps out of her guilt-induced trance and looks at Alison for a long moment, it could have been Ali but its not. Emily nods willing all her thoughts to evaporate as Ali takes her hand.

The blonde watches the way Emily will stop and touch the fabric of certain items before moving along, inspecting the undergarments carefully. Ali deduces Emily likes underwear and as she catches sight of a price tag, she finds Emily likes expensive underwear. Ali gulps down her nerves and tries her best to make this situation positive. Her blue eyes settle on the swimwear along the back of the store, arranged by varying colours and she decides she can do this—she can be exactly what Emily wants her to be.

Alison lets go of Emily's hand gently, the brunette turns to give her a quick look Ali sees worry flash over Emily's face and she smiles reassuringly tilting her head towards the bikinis. The athlete grins quickly, relieved that Ali isn't uncomfortable.

"I'll be there in a sec," Emily promises as she examines some lingerie and Alison nods before shuffling off to the back.

There's so many different types that Alison doesn't even know where to begin or how to pick one. Her eyebrows furrow as she looks over all the different swimsuits and tries to find some that she'd be okay with wearing. As she keeps inspecting, she decides she really wants a top piece that has straps (because for some reason, half of them don't), and a bottom piece that doesn't look like it'd be a thong or shoelace.

Her eyes settle on one pair of top and bottoms that are a flattering shade of dark yellow, and her face lights up a bit because she loves the happy color.

"You like that one?" Ali jumps a little at the sound of Emily's voice and turns to see the brunette grinning mischievously. The blonde lets out a shaky laugh and nods.

"What size are you?" Emily asks curiously as she rifles through the stand looking for a suitable size for Ali. "A 34 B, maybe?"

"I…um…" Alison tries to think but she doesn't know what that means. No one had ever cared whether anything fit her or not, clothes have just sort of been irrelevant and shoved at her carelessly. "I don't know."

"Umm," Emily tries to think as she looks at Alison but she doesn't want to stare for too long and make the blonde uncomfortable. "Why don't you try 34 B and if it doesn't fit we can try another one?"

Alison nods and takes the bikini from Emily who smiles at the choice as if to say she approves. The brunette surprisingly has a set of lingerie in her hands and a black bikini already.

"Wanna go try them on?" Emily suggests and Alison nods before following the brunette through the dark store to the dressing rooms. The place is packed and Emily politely opens the last door for Ali.

"You wanna go first?" Emily suggests with a kind smile and Ali looks to the attendant who's not even hiding her glare. "I'll be right outside the door."

Alison steps into the room and gulps as she takes in her reflection in the multitude of mirrors. She doesn't like seeing her reflection anymore because when she looks in the mirror, her lack of self esteem leaves her seeing a reflection of a disgusting, used up girl. The door closes with Emily on the outside and Ali feels isolated and uncomfortable as she slowly strips off her clothes, avoiding the mirrors as best she can. She slowly slips into the bikini top as the attendant steps closer to the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the attendant politely informs Emily. "Store policy forbids slaves from being in changing rooms unattended in case of theft."

"You've got to be kidding me," Emily groans angrily, her temper brewing quickly. "She'll be like three minutes tops."

Alison hurries to put on the bottoms as well and stands awkwardly in the centre of the room. Should she open the door, does she even look acceptable? Will she have to go out there for Emily to see and approve her choice?  
"I'm sorry but-"

"Fine, fine," Emily huffs, collecting herself as she thinks of Alison behind the door. _Breathe_ , Emily tells herself. _It won_ _'_ _t do any good to lose your shit right now._ Before she knocks on the door, she takes a deep breath. "Ali, hey it's me."

"Yes?" Ali squeaks back and she wonders if Emily knows she could hear the whole conversation.

"Are you dressed?" Emily asks simply.

Ali nods but then realizes Emily can't see her through the door. "Yes."

"Can I come in for a sec?" Emily wants to make sure that this is Ali's choice, she doesn't want the blonde to be uncomfortable for any reason, fuck store policy and the attendant breathing down her neck.

Ali unlocks the door wordlessly and Emily opens it enough to slip through without exposing the blonde to anyone outside without permission.

"Whoa," Emily breathes before she can stop herself as she turns around and takes in the sight of Ali in her bikini. "You look—um— really nice."

Ali smiles, still a little shy but pleased that Emily is pleased. For some reason, she likes that the brunette is stumbling over her words with a cute little grin.

"You might need a smaller size though," Emily notes trying not the stare as Ali's top is just a little too big and offers more than a hint of Ali's breasts. She begins to feel that war within her and she fights to not think of the blonde in such ways. Emily sticks her head back out the door quickly and calls the attendant over.

"Hi, yeah I need a 32B the dark yellow swim suit, hang on," Emily opens the door wider and shows Ali to the attendant quickly. "She needs a smaller size."

"Mmm," the attendant looks over Ali with keen eyes and nods. "She's very beautiful a red lower cut would really-"

"She likes the yellow," Emily cuts in with a growl and the attendant huffs and scurries away before Emily turns back to Alison. "Ignore her the yellow is great."

Emily smiles warmly at Ali and the blonde nods standing uncomfortably in her bikini as Emily shifts on her feet waiting for the attendant and trying hard not to stare at Ali's exposed form. The silence is painfully awkward and all Emily can do is repeat to herself how important it is to _not_ push things with Alison. _You have a girlfriend,_ Emily huffs as she mentally repeats those words to herself. The attendant returns soon enough and Emily opens the door accepting the bikini.

"Honestly the red will really make her-"

"We're good. Thank you," Emily bites off aggressively and the attendant gives them a disapproving look before the door closes again.

"Everyones got a fucking opinion," Emily murmurs as she locks the door and hands Ali the new suit. "Do you mind if I change in here? Apparently I'm not allowed to leave you 'unattended'."

Alison nods quickly scurrying into the corner to change while Emily just starts stripping. She constantly forgets that the brunette is a swimmer who is used to getting naked in a room full of girls, as Aria has explained to her before.

"You know what lace is the best," Emily gushes as she slides out of her pants, enjoying the breeze. "Like the feel of it is just…delicious. You know? Maya doesn't appreciate it at all when I buy expensive lace but fuck her I like how it makes me feel."

The end of the brunette's sentence has such a wistful tone that Alison looks up from her corner only to see Emily's bare back as the brunette slips off her bra. She quickly looks back down slipping off the too big bikini top and trying to change before Emily turns back around.

"She used to like that kind of stuff, you know, foreplay and romance," Emily sighs. "She's just—I don't know, sometimes she seems uninterested in…me. Not me, but like…I don't know how to explain it. Maybe this will spark her interest?"

Emily sighs angrily as she slips out of her panties and into the lace pair from the store.

"It should," Ali responds quietly.

"Thank you," Emily huffs as she stares at herself in the small mirror. _Damn_ , she thinks. _I look good_ _, nothing is sexier than when I know I look good,_ she muses as she grins to herself. "I mean, this is interesting right? I look ok?"

She turns to see Alison and is caught off guard that the blonde is simply shyly standing there in the better fitting yellow bikini, blue eyes roaming all over the brunette before snapping to meet Emily's.

"Yes," Alison agrees softly as she subtly takes in the swimmer's perfectly toned, almost naked body. She thinks the lingerie looks really, really good on the brunette and she can't imagine why Maya wouldn't appreciate it. But the dark haired vixen is probably too busy ripping it off Emily's body to even care, Alison thinks sadly to herself. She knows what that feels like, nobody has ever cared much for what she was wearing unless they forced it onto her. "You look good."

"You look amazing too," Emily comments as she gestures towards Alison's body, trying not to fixate on Ali's nice, toned little body in the better fitting bikini. It accentuates her curves and moulds to her body like a second skin. "It fits really well."

"You think so?" Alison asks as she looks down self consciously, feeling naked and exposed. However, it doesn't feel as frightening as it used to around the brunette, and only the brunette. She looks up nervously. "It's not too…?"

But Alison doesn't know how to finish that sentence. Not too revealing? Not too…suggestive? But isn't that what Emily wants? She needs to make Emily happy, and it seems that joining in on this barbecue and playing the part will do just that.

"It's really nice," Emily emphasizes again. She tries to not look too long at Alison as her breathing labours a little. The blonde is temptation personified and Emily scolds herself immediately for objectifying Ali again.

"I like yours," Alison compliments quietly although boldly as she steps closer to the brunette. Maybe she can appease Emily here. The athlete inhales sharply as Alison enters her personal bubble and she catches a whiff of Ali's alluring shampoo (she makes a mental note to thank Aria for giving it to her—and then quickly decides that's inappropriate). It makes her body tingle pleasantly as Ali slides closer. Alison bites her lip nervously, and as always a rush of desire shoots straight through Emily to her core.

"T-thank you," Emily stutters and she wants to smack herself because when was the last time she stuttered so much? Alison finds this stuttering Emily encouraging and she gives a true small giggle as her blue eyes fixate on Emily's dark lust filled gaze.

"I would…I would appreciate this," Alison proclaims a little uncertain and unsure if that's what Emily wants to hear as she lets her hand trail Emily's shoulder, fingering the lacy strap hesitantly. "The lace is so silky."

The brunette feels paralyzed under Ali's touch and the blonde's words send excited shivers down her spine. She's at war with her head and body, the blonde is encouraging this she can tell, there is nothing short of flirtation in her touch and Emily desperately wants to give in, just this once. But she knows she needs to exercise self control she can't just slam Alison back against the wall and take the blonde but now the idea is in her head and she can't get it out.

"You would?" Emily squeaks instead, coughing to clear her parched throat.

Alison nods and takes Emily's hand with her free one, placing it on her hip where the bikini is tied. The brunette's body goes on autopilot as her other hand settles on Ali's other side and she tugs Alison closer by the hips. Alison gasps a little at the move and squirms closer in Emily's grip. After all, Emily's subconscious reasons, this doesn't count as her pressuring Alison.

"Yellow is totally your color," Emily compliments in a low voice as she stares intently at Alison, their eyes locking as both their breathing labors. Emily leans in as Ali licks her lips in anticipation, tempting the brunette as much as she can. Ali doesn't understand why but she wants to please Emily so badly and here, right now, she thinks she can finally start. She's finally built up the courage when suddenly, Emily remembers where they are, and who Alison is not. It hits her like a train and her hands still and fall away from the blonde as her brown eyes widen painfully.

"What?" Alison questions in a small hesitant voice, instantly worried that she has somehow, once again, fucked up.

"Nothing," Emily breathes out, taking a step back forcing herself to turn around and focus on the mirror to distract herself from the blonde. She knows that Alison means no harm and isn't a devious, scheming home wrecker. But Emily is no cheater, she doesn't plan on being unfaithful to Maya, or to anyone else in the future. Her thoughts disagree when she catches sight of Ali watching her in the mirror biting at her damn bottom lip. No, she loves Maya, Maya is her rock and whatever she feels for Ali is infatuation and desire, nothing like the stability Maya offers even in the dark girl's indifference theres a calming predictability Emily appreciates.

The mixed signals coming from Emily must be confusing though, the brunette thinks. She tries her best to turn back to face Alison only to find a look of hurt on the blonde's face. Emily sighs, knowing she can't keep stringing Ali along like this, pretending nothing has happened when they get into these lust filled tangles. First at the party, and now here. She makes a mental note to sit down with Ali and explain why this can't happen no matter how much they both want it, it's just not fair to Maya or the blonde. Alison, on the other hand, is internally wondering what it is she's done wrong this time to make Emily let go of her like the brunette was burned.

"I don't think I'll try on the bikini," Emily states quickly as she gestures towards it. "I'll just buy it so we can get on with shopping."

Alison nods half-heartedly, figuring the brunette just doesn't want to fall behind on her plans to get everything ready for the barbecue. She sighs, hoping she can somehow make Emily happy later on, maybe after the party.

 **x-x-x**

The two make their way from the clothing store to a grocery store without any interruptions. They're a funny sight, really. Emily is constantly knocking things over in excitement and Alison is one step behind, catching things and putting them back neatly in place. The brunette will sheepishly smile and flash a grin before enthusiastically throwing something else in the cart and knocking over the next thing.

Alison is amazed at how much the athlete buys. She figured buying meat like chicken, steak, and hot dogs was normal. But then Emily began adding alcohol to the cart, at least three different kinds of wine and beers and a giant bottle of tequila and margarita mix, followed by a really expensive bottle of scotch. Alison merely raises an eyebrow when the brunette turns to her at the end of the aisle and Emily playfully sticks out her tongue.

"What can I say, I like my liquor," Emily shrugs sheepishly. They continue through the store and Emily grabs chips and almost every fruit possible before finally grabbing salad.

"It's a lot of food," Alison comments as she pushes the cart while Emily hops up childishly on the end of it with a smile.

"Yeah, but, trust me the boys will help demolish it," Emily says carelessly over her shoulder as Ali pushes them along. "This is gonna be so fun."

"I've never been to a barbecue before," Alison finally admits out loud and the look that crosses the athlete's face is priceless.

"What?!" Emily asks in surprise falling off the front of the cart, she catches herself before she falls on her face and stares at Ali in disbelief. "Who raised you?"

Alison lets out a short laugh at the athlete's joke but the brunette realizes suddenly that she has never once asked Alison about her parents. She wonders whether Ali misses them, maybe Emily can track them down, the brother and sister too, she makes another mental note to ask about this later.

"Can you call Aria and tell her to come pick this stuff up and take it back to the house?" Emily asks Alison as she formulates a plan in her head while they wait in the checkout line. She decides as she looks at the blonde that she wants to spend the afternoon with Alison (in a non-sexual way, she tells herself) and she has a damn good idea.

 **x-x-x**

"This?!"

Emily stands in a department store with a bewildered look on her face as she stares at the shelves in front of her.

"You want this?" Emily reiterates, like she's suddenly become stupid and squints her eyes at the little package, it so small and lame.

The two of them have dumped all the groceries with Aria and Emily told the driver to come back in another two hours. When Ali had questioned what they were doing, Emily had giddily replied, "We're going on a shopping adventure!"

Her grand idea was to take Alison to the department stores and clothing stores and let the blonde buy whatever she wanted. The athlete figures that retail therapy was often fun and stress relieving for her, so it should work in regards to giving the blonde some happiness.

But after half an hour of walking through a department store, through the clothing areas, Emily couldn't get Alison to say she definitely wanted any one particular thing. Yet somehow, as soon as they stepped into the home furniture department, Alison's eyes had lit up upon seeing a particular device.

"Yes," Alison nods confidently, satisfied that this is what she should ask for as a gift from the brunette. Emily, after all, had said to pick anything.

"Ali, this is just a plain old night light," Emily protests as she stares at the dull box turning it over in her hands as though it will reveal something cool. The brunette laughs a little. She had wanted to dazzle the blonde with gifts—if she can't physically show her how much she cares, she'll settle for using her money. "When I said anything, I didn't think you'd pick something so little."

But the athlete stops herself from speaking further when she watches Alison bite her lip sadly.

"I…I just…" Alison tries to explain herself without feeling stupid and Emily softens. She pauses to think of why Alison might want a night light of all the things here and suddenly it hits her.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Emily asks softly, gazing at the blonde sympathetically. Those soft blue eyes avoid Emily's as she speaks.

"I…I'm not afraid," Alison tries to formulate her thoughts carefully. "I just…bad things happen in the dark."

Emily feels her heart clench painfully at the implication and she tries to think of a way to console the blonde as Ali ducks her head in shame. Emily lays a soft hand on Ali's shoulder, causing the blonde to look at her apologetically.

"This one right?" Emily questions holding up the box she pulls off the shelf. Alison nods hesitantly and Emily places it carefully into their cart before she turns back to the shelf and pulls down twelve more boxes. Ali watches, completely bewildered confused by Emily's wasteful spending.

"For the hallway and the bathroom and the kitchen," Emily mutters arranging the boxes in the cart to channel her rage, she can't believe how stupid she's been, how long has Ali laid in the dark in her house and feared for her life. "Do you want a garden light for the backyard, or outside your window-"

Ali launches herself into Emily's arms before another word escapes the brunette's mouth, all society norms be damned. The blonde is so incredibly moved by the kind gesture that she can't think to do anything but hug Emily tightly, breathing a sigh of relief when she feels the brunette hug her back.

"Thank you, Emily," Alison mumbles sincerely into Emily's neck, and the brunette shivers at the sensation but holds Alison tightly.

"I told you, I don't want you to be afraid," Emily whispers softly, as she feels the blonde squeeze her tightly before letting go. Alison immediately misses the soft comfort of Emily's toned body and she's starting to understand why the brunette likes touch so much. She really is starting to like the feeling of hugging, or at least hugging Emily. It's not that hugs from Cece and Aria are unpleasant, but the blonde sometimes feels nothing but anxiety from human touch although she'd never let them know that. It amazing enough they want to hug her, she doesn't want to offend them by being skittish.

"Help me grab as many as you want," Emily suggests with a small smile and Alison smiles back, nodding and the two of them proceed to dump a good amount of night lights into the cart.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

Alison doesn't see the tiny store at first, but the bright sign catches her eye. The sign for the store reads "Reading Delights" and is imprinted upon a giant wooden cut out of a book. Her eyes light up like Christmas day. She is eagerly intrigued as she wanders to the store window and peers inside to see hundreds of books lining the shelves. She stands in awe, her eyes darting all over trying to take it all in, it looks like Spencer's office times a thousand.

"Come on Ali, reading is for boring people," Emily calls impatiently as she approaches the fascinated blonde. Alison is crushed but nods dejectedly, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the beautiful display of literature. Emily catches her mistake instantly as she feels Alison's disappointed vibes.

"Wait, alright come on then," Emily mutters as she trudges towards store, pausing as she waits for the blonde's reaction. She hates books and reading, they remind her of studying. But if this will make Ali happy she'll suck it up.

Alison's eyes widen in disbelief and she rushes into the store completely forgetting herself. Emily laughs at her enthusiasm and Alison waits for her owner anxiously at the entrance upon receiving a dirty glare from the cashier. But not even these pious people can stop the blonde's awe.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Emily calls playfully as she picks up her pace. Ali shouldn't wait for her, the blonde is almost bursting at the seams and Emily has never seen her so excited. Still, the blonde waits and Emily picks up her pace a bit more.

"Do you read?" Alison asks inquisitively, looking around the store and Emily chokes back a laugh. Reading is hardly her forte, but she wasn't terrible at English in school.

"No, I hardly do," Emily says lightly. "Do you?"

"I try," Alison admits as she glances around. Words on paper are very intimidating but she's determined to conquer them eventually. Spencer has been helping her "expand her vocab" as the brunette had called it, and Alison has been reading a bit easier with her help.

"What's your favorite book?" Emily asks curiously and the blonde shrugs absentmindedly.

"I haven't read a storybook in a long time," Alison explains herself quietly and she finds that she's doing a lot of that today. But she likes telling the brunette because it feels nice to have Emily take an interest in her thoughts. "I wasn't in school after grade five."

"Oh," is all Emily says, completely caught off guard. Spencer had just said that Alison needed to finish up basic schooling. She supposes she shouldn't be surprised, but for some stupid reason she still is. "I can tell you the names of some good books?"

Alison nods eagerly and Emily laughs.

"Alright," the swimmer says as she leads the way down a row to a tall shelf. She thoughtfully pulls one off. "I've heard this is good."

"The…Alshemist?" Ali pronounces and Emily smiles.

"Close, The Alchemist," the brunette corrects.

"Sorry," Alison sheepishly apologizes but Emily waves her off.

"How are you supposed to get better if you don't practice?"

Alison thinks there may be a double meaning behind it but she chooses to ignore that for now.

"Can I have a book?" Alison asks shyly, trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"You can have as many as you want," Emily counters with a smile.

"But I don't know what to get," the blonde muses thoughtfully as she looks around. She sees a novel with an interesting cover— a single rose. She grabs it off the shelf and studies it while holding it tenderly.

"Beauty and the beast," Alison reads out loud slowly.

"That's a timeless classic," Emily tells her as she watches the blonde's eyes slowly trail over the paragraph on the back.

"I've heard of this story, I think," Alison says softly as she opens the book to find tiny print and a lot of words.

"Like I said, it's a classic," Emily replies with a smile. "Add it to the list of books to get."  
When they leave the store, Alison is the proud new owner of _Beauty and the Beast_ , _The Great Gatsby_ , and _Les Miserables_ (even though Emily insists that _Les Mis_ will take forever to read). The excitement radiating from Alison eventually translates onto Emily and the two sit on a bench, waiting for Aria to come back.

"Which one are you gonna read first?" Emily asks with a small smile and the blonde looks thoughtfully at the three books before pointing at one.

"This one," Alison says as she puts _Beauty and the Beast_ on the top and stares at the pretty leather-bound cover with the rose on it. "It's so pretty."

"The story is probably the best," Emily agrees as she watches Alison open it to the first page. The brunette looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to read. The timid blonde clears her throat and begins.

"Once upon a time," Ali starts off confidently but falters when she sees a big word. "In an extra…extra…um-"

"Extraordinary," Emily finishes for her gently with a small smile.

"Extraordinary," Alison repeats slowly but the word sounds so foreign to her.

"Extraordinary means something that is not normal, it's something incredible and wonderful," Emily says softly as she gazes into those deep, adorable blue eyes. She watches as the blonde nods shyly and blushes. The athlete finds her own voice caught in her throat as she tries to speak. "Like you."

Alison bites her lip as she always does and hides her smile before she goes back to trying to read the book aloud. Emily helps her figure out a few more words before eventually the brunette is kind of just reading to her. But Alison doesn't mind, she likes the sound of Emily's voice, it's soothing and warm. She's certain the experience is pleasant for both of them, especially when Emily smiles at her obviously pleased with the book and Ali's reading progress. The blonde takes pride in her small victory for the day, putting a smile like that on Emily's beautiful face.

Emily finds herself enchanted by Alison's shy innocence, she's fixating on the way the blonde will smile at her or look at her with such appreciation, it makes her feel invincible to see the trust Ali stores in her. As Alison struggles to continue reading out loud the two continue to bond, blissfully unaware of the other's follies in logic. Ignorance is bliss, and Emily lets Alison lean her head on her shoulder as they wait, content at last.


	13. I Walk the Line

**A/N:** "Thanks for all the birthday wishes! You guys are super sweet!" -TGHall

We're so close to the ending of part one, and I bet you guys can't guess the colossal fuckup that occurs. Oh well, with that being said, enjoy this barbecue! Since this is AU, Emily and the gang are 21, and Alison is 19. Cece is 27.

Also, if anyone has caught on, all the chapter titles are song names. Halsey's new album _Badlands_ just dropped and this song, _I Walk the Line_ , is absolutely perfect for Emily in this story. She also sings the song _Empty Gold_. Check her out!

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Emily asks as she pulls herself out of the pool and pads over to Alison who balances a fresh tray of drinks that she's just made. The brunette had requested more strawberry water but Alison knows Emily is already tipsy and most likely won't be drinking water for the rest of the night. She can tell by the way the brunette's eyes are slightly glazed over and the way the swimmer is grinning like a fool that she's already feeling the alcohol.

The scent of delicious barbecued chicken and steak floats through the air as Spencer cooks at the outside grill, and Ali's mouth is already watering but she manages to contain her excitement. She nods in response to Emily and the brunette grins cheekily with a raised eyebrow— she knew Ali would love this. Alison places her drinks down and shakes out Emily's towel, wrapping it around the brunette's shoulders and Emily smiles at the blonde in thanks. Ali is always so giving and thoughtful. Alison smiles back, glad that she can be of use to her owner.

"It'll be more fun when I get you in the water," Emily teases as she sticks her tongue out and Alison laughs hesitantly, debating whether or not she should tell Emily there is a major problem with the brunette's plan. She doesn't want to ruin Emily's good mood though and stays quiet. Emily slides closer mischief dancing in her dark eyes and Ali gets lost in the swimmer's intense gaze, it's not predatory but it's certainly appreciative.

"Em, behave," Aria scolds from behind them and Alison is grateful for the interruption as Emily had been approaching her personal bubble. A tipsy Emily is the last thing Alison wants in her face, especially if the brunette trying to get her in the water. Aria sets a tray of fruit down next to Alison's drinks on the table and joins the conversation.

"Ali never comes swimming with me," Emily argues as she crosses her arms childishly. Aria rolls her eyes as Emily pouts like an overgrown brat.

"Not everyone is a freaking mermaid like you," Aria jokes with a smile and touches Ali's arm lightly, trying to calm the blonde. "You have to respect that, like with Hanna."

Emily snorts and Alison tilts her head in confusion.

"Hanna will scream like a baby if anyone throws her in the water," Emily explains with a devilish look in her eye. Alison swallows thickly, hoping the athlete won't do that to her. "You'd think she melts the way she cries about it."

"Yeah she's a terrible sport about you trying to drown her for your own amusement," Aria sarcastically retorts rolling her eyes and Alison wonders if Hanna actually came close to drowning at Emily's hands. "Although, that one time you did ruin her nice dress, Em."

"I bought her like ten more," Emily argues in her defense with a dismissive huff. "And if Ali goes and changes into her _new_ bikini, we won't have that problem."

Emily wiggles her eyebrows at Alison who blushes and nods dutifully, only imagining what Emily is thinking about.

"Oh," Aria exclaims in surprise before she turns to look at the blonde and questions in a cautious tone. "Emily made you get one?"

"No-" Emily tries to answer in protest but Alison interrupts her.

"No," the blonde states gently, avoiding eye contact. She wants to make sure that Emily knows she's trying her best to please her, to show her appreciation. After all, Emily did buy an incredible amount of night lights for her. And those books…Alison's heart flutters strangely in her chest when she thinks of Emily and the books. "I wanted one."

"You should go try it on," Aria suggests with a forced smile and the blonde nods, looking to Emily for a dismissal. The athlete tilts her head towards the house with a kind grin and Alison takes that as a sign to go. But as she walks away, she hears Aria and Emily talking in hushed voices and she winces, hoping she hasn't done something wrong again. She scurries into the house before she gets caught listening in and heads to her room to find her bikini.

"You didn't talk her into buying one did you?" Aria accuses in a harsh whisper as she stares at the brunette with a pointed glare. Her body is tense with apprehensive anger and Emily wonders what crawled up Aria's ass and died.

"What?! No!" Emily replies frantically as she crosses her arms defensively. "She made the choice herself."

Spencer looks up from the grill and studies them both curiously before Aria waves her concern away. The last thing they need is Spencer getting involved in this because she won't be as reasonable as Aria. The tiny brunette takes a deep breath to try and calm her anger, Emily has always been dense when it comes to other people and what they might be feeling but this is a whole new level of ignorance.

"The boys aren't here yet, but I don't think it's such a good idea to have them around her when she's wearing such little clothing," Aria hisses and it's the most aggressive Aria has been in a while, Emily thinks. She pauses to really take in what the little brunette is saying and a frown settles over her lips.

"They wouldn't-"

Aria shakes her head with a sigh.

"Of course they wouldn't," Aria stresses. "But come on Em, Ali has been put through god knows what with who knows how many disgusting men."

"What am I supposed to do?" Emily asks, frustrated as she runs a hand through her wet hair. "Go up and tell her to stop? She wanted to buy one! She just wants to fit in!"

"But she can't Emily thats the point," Aria snaps, jumping to the bigger problem and then softens her tone with a pained sigh. "She's always going to be on the outside looking in. But if you free-"

"Don't," Emily hold up a finger in warning. This is the last thing she wants to talk about right now. "I told you already, Ali is safest here."

Aria clenches her fists and bites her tongue as she glares at Emily and the swimmer glares right back.

"Ali should be treated like everyone else. If she wants to wear a bikini then the boys better respect that and not make her feel uncomfortable," Emily seethes dangerously before she looks to her longtime friend for a long moment. Aria avoids her gaze and looks off into the distance with frustration, knowing Alison most likely didn't suggest buying a bikini. She is almost certain Emily suggested it. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Emily's voice is barely above a tiny whisper and Aria strains to hear the self doubt in her volatile friend's tone. In truth, Aria thinks keeping Alison around through ownership is selfish and manipulative and will lead to nothing but heartache for everyone. But Emily's brown eyes plead with Aria longingly, and the little brunette sees the selfless version of the girl she became friends with long ago, she sees the kind Emily who wants nothing but goodness for everyone around her.

"I don't know," Aria shakes her head with a sigh as she thinks for a moment. She doesn't want the blonde to be hurt, and she knows Emily isn't trying to hurt her but the situation is still complicated all the same. "Just…just don't push her to do things she's not ready to."

"I would never hurt Ali," Emily growls defensively, disliking what Aria is insinuating.

"You would never intentionally hurt Alison," Aria corrects with a faint, sad smile as her thoughts linger on the potential freedom that is basically at Alison's fingertips if Emily just grants it and goes forward with the process.

"I'm going to go change too," Aria mumbles through her disappointment as she leaves a hurt Emily standing there, unsure of what to say. "And don't drink too much, for all our sakes."

Emily frowns as she watches her ever sensible, kind, yet alarmingly blunt friend walk away. Way to put a damper on the mood. She snags the nearest bottle of scotch and pours herself a generous glass.

x-x-x

 **An hour later** **…**

"Come on Alison, the waters great," Aria calls from the pool with a kind smile, splashing around with Ezra in the deep end. Alison shakes her head softly, unsure of whether she's allowed to keep refusing or not. It's been an hour and she still feels naked in her bikini and keeps trying to cross her arms over her chest protectively only to catch sight of her owner. She catches sight of Emily again lounging in the shallower end with Maya holding onto her. The black haired girl's back is to Alison, which is slightly relieving. However, the athlete's brown eyes lock with Ali's for a brief moment and there's an undeniable lust in them mixed with something else the blonde can't place. Alison forces herself to lower her arms to her side, remembering her place and purpose.

But Emily quickly looks away and Alison is a little hurt because ever since she went to go and slip on the yellow bikini, Emily has been avoiding her like the plague. When people began to show up, like Ezra, Caleb, and Toby (who were all as nice to her as their counterparts) , Emily had paid more attention to her phone and her drink than to Alison.

And when Maya showed up, followed by Cece, the older blonde had taken Alison under her wing. After that, Emily had made a horrific display of affection with Maya that everyone could have gone without seeing and Cece had make fake gagging noises off to the side just to amuse Alison. The timid blonde had felt sick at the sight of the two.

"Ali, why don't you come tan," Hanna suggests from her chair and the timid blonde turns to see Hanna in a very skimpy bikini on a pool chair and the ever handsome Caleb on the chair next to her. They both look to be in a state of peace that Alison has never known. The quiet blonde smiles politely and Hanna smiles fondly back at her. Ali knows it's because Hanna's had a few drinks, but she'll take the pleasantly buzzed Hanna over grumpy, hungover Hanna any day.

"Maybe if she tans that scar on her hip won't look as bad," Maya comments in a fake pleasant voice from the pool as she separates herself from Emily and Alison embarrassingly shrinks into herself suddenly very self conscious of her marred body. She has tiny scars littering her otherwise smooth skin, but the large cigarette burn mark on her hip is quite pronounced and Ali thinks it surely lowers her value.

"Shut up, bitch," Cece snarls in a low voice as she jumps to her feet from her pool chair and throws a warm towel around Alison, shielding the blonde's body. Ezra and Caleb look at each other hesitantly, not knowing what to do while the girls look to Emily who appears to have not heard the comment, or is choosing to ignore it as her eyes gaze off into the distance. There's something wrong with the brunette, Alison can tell, but she's not sure what's going on. Maya rolls her eyes and leans against the pool wall, raising an eyebrow to challenge the agent.

"Ali don't listen to her," Aria soothes as she swims to the edge and brings her arms up to hold her there. "You look just fine."

"Yeah kiddo, you look beautiful," Cece assures her gently and Alison tries to smile but she hates when all the attention is on her like this.  
"How'd you get the scar?" Hanna carelessly throws out without thinking and Cece whips around so quickly to glare at her.

"Hanna!" Aria scolds and Alison is at a loss for words, she doesn't know what to say.

"Don't answer that," Cece instructs Ali with a pointed glare at the designer, who holds up her hands in surrender.

 **x-x-x** **  
**  
Sometime later Ali stands in her yellow bikini with Cece on the grass beside the open pool gate as Cece shakes the ball in front of an excited Pepe, who runs in a circle wagging his tail. Alison giggles at the playful pup and Cece turns to look at the usually shy little blonde, glad to see her smiling.

"He likes chasing things," Ali quietly tells Cece, the older blonde smiles kindly and Ali takes that as a sign she can continue. "He likes to—…to chase the bunnies in the mornings."

"Well its not a bunny," Cece notes turning the little tennis ball in her hand, Pepe watches intently. "Think he'll mind?"

Ali shakes her head with another giggle and Cece chuckles happy to see Alison coming out of her shell more and more.

"Fetch boy," Cece throws the ball and Pepe dashes after it. He scoops it up in his mouth proudly and trots back over to the two blondes. Alison smiles at him proudly as he drops his prize at their feet.

"Good boy," Cece praises and retrieves the ball handing it to Alison.

Ali takes it carefully and still finds herself marveling at the older blonde's kindness. She doesn't treat Ali like a slave but rather like a friend or, dare Alison think it, a little sister. The older blonde is very protective of her for whatever reason and Ali doesn't mind in the least. Rather she finds it comforting because she knows that Cece doesn't want anything from her, and maybe that's why Alison feels content with her. She even feels a little less naked standing next to Cece who happens to be in a yellow bikini too though Cece's is skimpier. Alison astutely notes that the older blonde is in excellent shape as well and wonders if Emily purposely surrounded herself with gorgeous girls.

"Pepe," Alison calls softly and the dog sits in front of her obediently, whining as he waits for her. Sure enough, she throws the ball and he goes running for it. It's not long before he comes charging back, slowing down just a few feet in front of Alison and dropping the ball.

"No, dumb shit, you're supposed to bring it back here," Cece reiterates with a laugh but as if he knows, Pepe lets his tongue hang out and stares at Alison.

"Here Pepe, come here," Alison tries to coax but the dog tilts his head studying the two blondes as they continue to call him over. "Pepe here."

Instead Pepe slowly inches to the left and towards the food table, sniffing along the edges.

"Where is that mutt going?" Cece asks with her hands on her hips, watching as he leans up a little and sniffs his way to the uncooked meat that Spencer has sitting out. "Oh no-"

"Hey!" Spencer yells as Pepe snatches the raw steak quickly between his jaws and bolts across the grass. "That's expensive steak! Em, get your dog under control!"

But the useless brunette stays put leaning against the side of the pool, sulking as she has since Ali changed. Maya leans against her shoulder tracing the swimmer's strong back but Emily is unaffected by her girlfriend's touch. All Emily can think about in her drunken state is whether or not she's doing the right thing, and she is oblivious to the chaos surrounding her.

Alison takes Spencer's hysterical screaming at Emily as an order and scrambles after Pepe. The playful dog thinks its the best game ever and sprints in a quick circle, twisting and turning so Ali has no hope though she's not giving up.

"Get him Ali!" Cece roots but Pepe is basically running circles around the blonde.

"Let me help," Toby offers as Spencer's scary vein starts showing. He places a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "We'll get him, babe."

Toby waits until Pepe and Ali pass before he tries to block the dog on the second round by but Pepe weasels his way through Toby's spread legs. Toby looks down in shock and, unprepared for her new assistant, Alison runs straight into the muscular man's head, Toby bounces back easily but Ali falls back clutching at her throbbing forehead.

"Ali I'm so sorry," Toby gushes standing over the blonde and Alison winces as her eyes sting.

"Ali!"

Emily's eyes light up from the pool like a switch has been flipped inside her and she turns to the wall and hoists her self up and out before practically sprinting to the whimpering blonde who is fighting to keep her tears at bay.

Cruel laughter come from the pool as Maya can barely contain herself, finding the whole situation hysterical as everyone else moves towards Alison in sympathy.

"Did you see that?" Maya asks through her laughter. "She just-wham right into the man-child."

"Shut up, Maya," Cece threatens ferociously and Hanna throws in a glare too, Maya crosses her arms but falls silent and Emily ignores them all.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks Alison urgently but softly, protectively kneeling down and hovering over the blonde nods slowly but her face is twisted with pain. Emily gently cups Alison's chin and tilts up so she can look into Ali's watery blue eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Alison," Toby stresses as he apologizes sincerely and Alison tries to give him a smile but it falls flat.

"Maybe you should lie down," Emily suggests, her heroic nature going on full auto-pilot. "You might have a concussion."

She slides her arms under Alison's knees and picks the blonde up bridal style. Alison tries to ignore the fact that Emily's bare, dripping wet body is holding her tightly as Emily walks the two of them over to a chair and lies the blonde down. Pepe trots up to Ali and licks her hand in apology, seeming to understand the blonde has been hurt from their game. Alison runs a hand through his soft fur trying to tell him he's forgiven.

"I'm pretty sure she can walk," Ezra whispers to Aria. "Do you think Emily watched too many superhero movies when she was younger?"

Aria struggles to keep a smirk off her face and elbows him sharply to keep quiet but looks on in concern as well. Toby hovers worriedly as Spencer tries to comfort him and Hanna watches on curiously as Emily attends to the blonde carefully. Cece tries to hide her pleased smile at the sight of Emily nurturing Ali and decides maybe there is something real there between the two after all.

"I'm gonna get you some water and some pain killers alright," Emily instructs softly as Ali nods. Emily stands intent on her new mission.

"Em," Maya whines from the pool. "Your slave's fine! Come on I'm getting bored."

Everyone cringes and looks to Emily expectantly the swimmer balls her fists and turns to Maya glaring down at the dark haired girl.

" _Alison_ needs me right now, Maya," Emily intones seriously. Maya huffs and hoists herself out of the pool.

"Fine," Maya grumbles as she grabs a towel. "This party was lame anyway."

"I'm sure it will pick up when you're gone," Cece throws in and Hanna smirks trying to suppress her laughter.

Maya glares at them both before she saunters inside and slams the backdoor as hard as she can, for a tense moment no one says anything and then Cece clears her throat.

"Sit with Ali, Em, I'll get the water and some pills," Cece instructs the swimmer before she gets up. Emily doesn't need convincing and sits down on the lounge chair running her hand softly over Ali's forehead. The little blonde manages a small smile at the tender gesture and Emily grins back.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did have a concussion, Toby's a brick wall," Emily shares with a little chuckle and Ali giggles.

"Hey," Toby whines and Spencer nods even as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder. The group laughs, Maya completely forgotten, and its not long before Cece returns with pills and water as promised. Emily rearranges herself so Alison lies partly against her soft body and the blonde feels comfortable as Emily draws patterns on her arms, just relaxing together as the others talk about this and that. It's nice, Ali thinks, to be included and cared for like this, maybe this place really will become home. She snuggles a little into Emily, noting that no one even bats an eye at their position and finds herself hoping it _will_ be home.

"I should go find Maya and calm her down," Emily mumbles to herself under her breath so that only the blonde can hear her. Just like that, Alison feels her mood shot down and she glumly wonders when Emily is going to see that Maya is undeserving of someone like her. Ali wonders when she began to think so highly of Emily, and when the thought of Maya started to make her angry instead of sad.

x-x-x

Later in the evening, Alison finds herself squeezed between Hanna and Aria in the hot tub. She likes the warmth of the water, it's only waist deep so she's not going to drown and the jets are especially soothing, but she's still a little confused as to how she ended up between the two talkative girls. Toby and Spencer are across from them as Caleb plays with his iPad on the lounge chair and Ezra is napping on another chair while Cece is packing up her things.

"Cece where are you going?" Spencer asks watching the older blonde gather her bag.

"I have a meeting," Cece tells them simply as she continues.

"It's a little late for a business dinner," Aria notes with a raised eyebrow. A coy smile spreads across Cece's lips.

"It's not really business…" Cece shares saucily. Alison smiles because Cece's subtle excitement is contagious. She is happy for the older blonde, she likes hearing when the agent has good things happening because so much of her business seems to stress her out, from what Alison can tell.

"Cece's got a booty call," Hanna teases in a sing-song voice. She's had quite a bit to drink and Cece just rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you losers later," Cece laughs and wanders over to the hot tub to touch Alison's shoulder gently. "You be careful with that head alright, hun?"

Alison nods once again perplexed by how much Cece cares for her. The others say goodbye and Cece heads into the house to find Emily before she leaves.

"You know what, red is much more your color," Hanna notes scrutinizing Alison carefully. Ali feels her skin prickle a little as the designer appraises her. She knows Hanna is an expert with clothing, so she feels like a bug under a magnifying glass as the blonde stares at her thoughtfully.

"I like the yellow don't get me wrong," Hanna slurs her words just a touch, pleasantly buzzing as she talks at Alison next to her. "But come on you look so good in red."

Alison just nods shyly not sure how to respond to the verbose blonde's… compliment?

"Aria tell Alison she looks banging in red," Hanna instructs the little brunette on Alison's left.

"Hanna leave Ali alone, she looks nice," Spencer across from them jumps in before Aria can. Alison offers the manager a weak smile of appreciation to which Spencer actually returns with a pleasant smile as well.

"I was being nice," Hanna pouts as Caleb wanders over to the edge of the hot tub and leans in, kissing at Hanna's neck gently.

"You can be nice with me," Caleb whispers just loud enough for Hanna and Alison beside her to hear.

Hanna turns cupping Caleb's face and kissing him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip. Alison watches them intently, not because she's perverted or anything but because there is something she's never seen there, something almost precious in their kisses. It's different from Maya and Emily, Alison notes, and she looks away hurriedly as Hanna catches her eye.

"Get a red bikini Ali and you'll have guys as hot as mine eating out of the palm of your hand," Hanna giggles as Alison's blue eyes widen.

"Hanna," Spencer snaps and even Aria is glaring at the drunk blonde now.

"She knows what I mean," Hanna waves them off as Caleb helps her stand and then lifts her clear out of the tub. "We're gonna go-"

"We get it," Spencer grumbles cutting Hanna off as the blonde giggles and heads out with Caleb.

"Bye Em," Hanna giggles as she passes Emily coming back from the kitchen with more drinks.

"Aw come on don't leave yet," Emily whines softly as she balances her array of drinks. Alison is inclined to get out and help Emily but the pull of the warm water, combined with Aria blocking the way to the stairs, stops her.

"Caleb and I gotta go," Hanna leans in to carefully hug Emily. "Don't wait up."

Emily chuckles almost as drunk as Hanna and accepts Caleb's quick hug before the couple make their escape.

"Fine more for us," Emily yells after them turning back to the rest of her friends.

Emily's yelling wakes Ezra who stretches and yawns.

"You finally woke up," Aria teases him as she stands slowly from the hot tub. Ezra rushes over with a towel.

"We should probably make tracks too, right honey?" Aria asks her boyfriend, accepting the towel. Ezra nods and Emily's face falls in disappointment.

"But its not even late yet," Emily pouts.

"Some of us have jobs, Emily," Ezra teases and the athlete rolls her eyes.

"I'll drop Ezra home and come straight back," Aria promises Emily.

"No, no," Emily waves her off. "Enjoy your night, Aria, I don't need to go anywhere tomorrow, take the day off."

"Really-"

"Yes," Emily smiles at her friend and sets her drinks down before the petite brunette launches herself into Emily's arms.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Aria whispers apologetically, placing her hand on Emily's arm gently as she pulls back.

"You were right," Emily sighs though she doesn't know how to fix this. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll do the right thing," Aria says softly with a knowing smile. "You always manage to. That's why we love you."

Aria places a quick kiss to Emily's cheek before pulling out of her arms to smile at Alison in the hot tub.

"Bye Ali," Aria smiles at the blonde and Alison waves as Ezra and Aria leave.

"And then there were four," Emily chuckles smiling at Alison. They both look over to couple also in the hot tub and Spencer is stroking a finger down Toby's impressive chest. Emily groans as Toby leans in for a kiss.

"No, no," Emily interrupts loudly. "No one has sex in my hot tub except me."

Alison tries to stomach the nervous feelings that bubble in her chest. Is that Emily's plan for the rest of the night? Toby tries to smother a smile and Spencer glares at the athlete.

"I picked it," Spencer argues.

"I paid for it," Emily fires back but Alison guesses they're play fighting as they both smile at each other. "Out, deviants. Out you get."

Spencer shakes her head but pulls Toby up with her.

"You have a room that is just as big as mine with a jacuzzi bath tub, that's like practically the same thing," Emily retorts smugly as she triumphantly watches Spencer go. Toby grabs some towels and the couple head back into the house.

"Night, Alison," Spencer calls and Alison waves softly.

"Sorry again," Toby winces but Alison nods having already forgiven him three times tonight.

When the back door finally closes Alison sits in the tub watching as Emily plucks a drink and saunters over to the tub. She's an impressively beautiful sight Alison can admit and its doing weird things to her body. Her nerves are all tingling in.. excitement?Emily hands a bottle of cold water to Alison and slips into the tub with her as the blonde shifts closer.

"Looks like you've been abandoned," Emily notes sinking into the warm water.

"You're still here," Ali whispers back taking a sip of the cool water and relaxes a little. Emily's answering smile is warm and inviting.

"Mmm I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now," Emily murmurs her fingers trailing the loose blonde strands as they fall down about Ali's neck from her messy bun. Her buzz has got her feeling good and in need of some physical comfort. "How's your head?"

"Better," Alison mumbles lost in the pleasant sensation of Emily's fingers brushing her neck softly as her blue eyes flutter. "Did you have a good day?"

"Its not over yet," Emily drunkenly whispers leaning into the blonde daringly. Her lips brush over Alison's ear and the blonde shudders involuntarily. Confusion rips through her body as she struggles to fight these foreign feelings that flood her. Is she allowed to enjoy this? She knows her purpose is to let Emily use her, and to please the brunette as best she can. But there is a rush of excitement that Alison has never felt before. It's hard for her to put it into words, but she feels like her nerves are _very_ sensitive right now, like the slightest touch makes her feel tingling sensations. It's very different from when people would use her before, when she had dulled her senses to not feel a thing.

"What else did you have planned?" Alison manages to squeak out as she angles her body to face the brunette and kneels on the edge of the seat in the water.

"I don't really plan ahead for certain things," Emily says in a husky voice as she casually stretches her arms behind her so they're gripping the wall of the hot tub. Alison bites her lip thoughtfully and the brunette has to stop herself from grabbing her, and instead tightens her grip on the wall, causing her upper body to flex. "I just let it happen."

Alison nods and takes in how toned and gorgeous Emily is as she slides over and drapes one leg over Emily's so that she's straddling her hips. The brunette forces herself to keep her hands on the wall. This isn't cheating, Emily tells herself. Yet.

The blonde awkwardly shifts for a moment before falling close to the brunette, her center right above Emily's. She's very, very nervous about finally performing for the brunette but she can't help herself because a part of her slightly _wants_ to. Is that so wrong, she asks herself in confusion.

"Is your head feeling better?" Emily mumbles as her eyes fall to Alison's cleavage and greedily take in her supple, round breasts that are tempting her. Ali's a little amused because they've already done this part but she answers all the same.

"Yes," Alison responds softly. "Thanks to you."

"I know how to make people feel good," Emily smirks with a daunting grin and Alison's stomach flips again as she prays silently that she won't mess this up. Emily brings her lips to Ali's ear and enjoys the way the blonde's breath hitches. She doesn't even think twice about the implications of her next words. "I bet you do too."

"Well is this a private party or can anyone join?" Maya's harsh tone cuts through the tension filled moment. Emily doesn't immediately push Alison off but she looks caught and guilty. Maya's dark look turns into a devious smirk, she knows just how to push this comprising position to her advantage. "Are you finally gonna fuck the little doll?"

"Maya!" Emily snaps angrily, shoving Alison off of her and climbing out of the hot tub. Alison is bewildered. Wasn't that exactly what Emily wanted, even if she wasn't being as blunt and cruel as Maya? Emily stands toe to toe with her girlfriend, arms crossed angrily. The dark raven haired girl glares back with an intensity that makes Alison shrink back.

"Well are you? Don't let me stop you if you are, I'll make sure her mouth is put to good use—"

" _Don_ _'_ _t_ fucking take our problems out on her," Emily growls in a scary quiet voice that Alison can't even hear as the swimmer gets in Maya's face. "We were just cuddling. Something you should learn how to do."

"It's not my fault we cuddle for two minutes and then you beg me to fuck you for hours on end," Maya snarks in a haughty tone as she grabs Emily's chin defiantly. "Do you want to break up with me?"

"What? No!" Emily protests angrily without really thinking, she just doesn't want to get into this fight right now. The fight they never seem to stop having. Maya calls her needy, they have a blow up, one of them leaves and then Emily loses all self respect as she let's the dark haired girl play her like a fiddle to prove how 'sorry' she really is. Maya's versions of fighting and apologizing can't be separated in Emily's opinion, both are quick and cruel and no matter what they always involve fucking away the problem.

"Then I'm the only person you _fuck_ ," Maya sneers as she whispers into Emily's ear, causing a shudder to rip through the brunette. Maya pulls back a fraction and crashes her lips against the brunette's in a domineering, crushing kiss. Alison watches helplessly from the hot tub, only hearing fragments of their fight and not understanding what she does hear. Did Alison do something wrong? Emily doesn't even look at the blonde as she shrugs Maya off and goes to dry herself. Maya waits until Emily has left the pool enclosure and steps up behind Alison, Ali forces herself to not shrink away from the girl as Maya leans over the edge of the tub.

"Don't worry, little blonde," Maya purrs in her ear, nails scratching at the back of her neck. "We'll get to you soon enough."

Ali shivers uncomfortably and Maya chuckles darkly in her ear.

"Ali come on!" Emily calls from the house and Ali doesn't even grab a towel as she clambers out of the hot tub and rushes through the pool gate, Maya's dark sadistic laugh following her. **  
**

**x-x-x**

Later Alison sits in her laundry room, folding her clothes to put away neatly into the makeshift drawers. Pepe lies quietly at her feet, snoring softly, as his ear flap up every once in a while. The blonde feels traces of humiliation lingering in her nerves as she thinks of Maya's awful threat and a terrible uneasiness brews inside her.

There are footsteps outside and she feels her heart rate spike as her senses heighten. Pepe however only lies at her feet, silently snoozing and shifting to lean on the blonde. What if it's Maya, coming to fulfill her dreadful promise? Alison trembles slightly, she stops folding clothes and scoots closer to Pepe fearfully.

The door is thrown open and Alison gasps as she startles and twitches, frightened. She looks at the doorway only to see Emily standing there with a frown, brows furrowed.

"Emily," Alison greets hastily as she tries to straighten up and soothe her nerves.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks with a tired voice, her eyes bloodshot and her body swaying a little as she stumbles and leans against the door frame.

"F-folding clothes," Alison mutters softly, gesturing to the pile of clothes.

"Oh, I see," Emily mumbles, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She wants to talk to Alison about what happened in the hot tub. She means to tell the blonde that it can't happen again, to stop tempting her because she can't handle it anymore. But even with her alcohol induced courage she can't bring herself to, not when Alison looks so small and innocent. The blonde timidly smiles at Emily, sensing her owner's obvious discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Alison asks softly, her blue eyes shimmering with worry and concern.

"I'm fine," Emily huffs, frustrated with herself and the blonde shrinks back slightly at the rough reply. She sees Alison's discarded bikini lying on top of the washer and she groans internally at the sight, distinctly remembering the image of Alison's body in the tiny swimwear when she was in Emily's lap. But now, the blonde wears a pair of short sleeping shorts and a soft sleeping shirt that makes her look absolutely adorable. She nods to the brunette calmly, waiting to see why Emily is here, she has a fair idea though. "Maya's in the shower and she locked me out of the bathroom, so… I thought I'd come talk to you."

Alison nods once again and obediently sits patiently.

"Did you, uh, put all the night lights in?" Emily asks slowly as she takes a seat next to the blonde, avoiding the real issue and Alison's face softens significantly as her eyes light up.

"Yes, I set them up earlier," Alison enthusiastically tells Emily to try and show her appreciation. "And I put my books away on the shelf."

Emily follows Alison's gaze and sees the three books in a perfectly neat line on a small shelf in the wall. The brunette feels her heart melt at the sight of the beaming blonde and her proud little accomplishments. She swallows, accepting her blatant interest in Alison for the moment. She knows Maya is taking a long hot bath and won't be done for a while, and so she has a bit of time to spare. She tries to push down how sordid this all feels, sneaking off to talk to Ali when she knows Maya is busy. But it's not like that.

"How are you going to read them if they're always on the shelf?" Emily teases in a gruffer voice than she means to and Alison's eyes widen in alarm, worried she has displeased Emily. "I'm just kidding, Ali."

"I w-was going to read tonight," Ali stammers shyly, blushing.

"You should, forget laundry and all that," Emily gestures as she stands and strides to the shelf. She grabs _Beauty and the Beast_ first. Out of all of Ali's books, and the hundred more Emily intends to buy the blonde, she thinks she'll always like this one the best. It's special.

"I was going to read The Alchemist," Alison admits as she forces her blue eyes to meet Emily's, worried she's disappointed or displeased Emily.

"How come?" Emily questions confused, as she glances at the book.

"Because I…I wanted to save this…" Alison quietly squeaks out, a little afraid of admitting the truth.

"Save it?"

"For when you read it with me," Alison responds ever so softly with the faintest hint of embarrassment as she fidgets with her hands. She doesn't want to sound silly, but she loves the sound of Emily's voice bringing the words on the pages to life. The story becomes more enchanting because it's the brunette reading it to her. Emily feels her heart pound in her chest as she watches the blonde struggle to admit the truth. A trace of a smile ghosts over Ali's lips as she sees Emily's pleasantly surprised expression. "I like listening."

"I think I can read a bit tonight," Emily clears her throat softly before her head starts to spin from her drunkenness when she looks at all the tiny words and she suddenly feels dizzy and lightheaded. The blonde notices and frowns, reaching her hand out to touch Emily's stomach gently.

"Are you okay?" the blonde worriedly reaches out but Emily pulls away, not wanting to be subjected to Alison's cute supposed advances right now. She can't focus on reading, who is she kidding.

"Maybe not tonight," Emily admits pained and Ali tries to hide her disappointment. "I should really-"

Emily gestures to the door and hands Ali, who's still sitting, her book before turning to leave.

"Wait," Ali utters softly, so softly Emily almost doesn't hear.

Alison watches Emily pause and takes a deep breath standing from the bed. Cautiously she turns Emily to face her. The swimmer is tense and almost fearful but Ali is determined to show her gratitude. She leans up, hesitating for a moment, and then places a soft gentle kiss to Emily's cheek.

"Thank you for today," Ali whispers against Emily's skin and the brunette tries to suppress her shiver, her fists clenching to stop herself from dragging the blonde to her lips. She lets herself smile though because who is she trying to fool, Ali is adorable.

"You're welcome," Emily manages to stutter out giving Ali's hip a quick squeeze before she darts out of the room. "Goodnight," she calls over her shoulder.

Ali watches her owner leave and pulls the book to her chest hugging it tightly.

"Goodnight, Emily."


	14. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

A/N: To those of you who were praying, we as benevolent gods are granting you an update! But for real, this is a 10k word chapter because we feel bad that the next one is the last. A few side notes to answer some reviews:

-There will be a lot more * **PLATONIC** Hannily in part two, it's just organic since part two is a lot more equally focused on Emily _and_ Ali.  
-We agree, both an Emison furniture shopping scene and Emily tickling Ali would melt our hearts.  
-It _will_ come out that Maya hit Ali. Wait for it.  
-Part two will take a little while to finish, probably a couple weeks. But we will, we promise.  
-As MysticalGoddessofWords pointed out, Emily _is_ more damaged than Alison in some ways.  
-A flashback of Alison with her previous owner would prooooobably break everyone's hearts…so the answer is most likely no…but you never know. Maybe you'll get a better understanding of what she's been through though.

* * *

 **Chapter 14** **  
**  
Alison watches Pepe slowly amble along on their walk, he's been quiet all morning and she watches with alarm as several bunnies scurry past, pretty much under his nose and all he does is turn his head lazily, as if it's too heavy for him.

"Pepe?" Alison asks softly, her eyebrows wrinkling with concern as she watches the fluffy dog stop and pant as though exhausted. They haven't even been out a half hour yet. "Pepe?"

Pepe wobbles a little on his legs and then with a pained whimper he collapses onto his side. Alison rushes to him immediately crouching down as he whines in pain, trying to get up.

"Pepe, no hold still," Alison orders frantically, her hands are shaking as she tries to find a visible wound or something to explain Pepe's pain. He just whimpers louder and Ali tries to sooth him as best she can. "Easy, its ok, boy."

He really can't stand Ali realizes and he seems to be getting weaker by the minute. She looks around desperately but they're at the back of the property alone and Alison stupidly left her phone inside. Stupid, so stupid.

Pepe jerks a little and looks to her with fearful big puppy eyes like he's begging her. Alison rubs his neck softly.

"Its ok I'm gonna— I'll carry you," Alison assures him and she shuffles closer to him shaking a little.

He's not a huge dog but he's not little either. She crouches and gets an arm under his side, lifting with all her might, rolling his dead weight into her arms.

"Its ok, Pepe," Alison grunts as she gets to her feet and starts back to the house. "Em will know what to do."

Pepe whines in her hold and Ali tries to make herself believe her assurances to the dog. Emily will fix this. She will, she has to.

 **x-x-x**

Emily is happily munching on her toast as Aria tries to explain for the fourth time why cakes are superior to pies, Emily doesn't have much invested in this debate but she's sided with the absent Ezra just to rile Aria up because its a nice change from cool level headed Aria to crazed cake defender Aria. It's one of the lightest conversations they've had in a while and Emily plans on dragging it out as long as possible.

"Help! Please! Emily!" they both hear shouts from the backyard and Emily is out of her chair like a bullet hurtling through the backdoor.

Alison stumbles across the lawn holding a limp Pepe in her arms and she bursts into tears at the sight of Emily. The swimmer rushes over as Alison starts crying uncontrollably. Pepe has gotten worse over the last few minutes, his breathing labored and his eyes shutting every few seconds.

"Please, help him, Emily, please," Alison begs and Emily's never heard Ali sound so desperate. It frightens her and she snaps to attention instantly, examining her poor little pup.

"What happened?" Aria asks from behind Emily as the swimmer gently lifts Pepe from Alison's shaking arms. Her heart twists at the sight of her beloved, loyal dog hurt and ill.

The dog whines and looks to his owner like its taking all his effort to see her, he lets out a short desperate breath.

"Pepe," Emily whispers as Pepe blinks slowly, his heart rate slowing and then he closes his eyes for a long beat, not opening them again.

"Em, he needs a vet, I'll get the car," Aria insists already running inside for her car keys.

Emily stares in shock at the limp dog in her arms and Ali cries harder. The brunette can't lose her dear dog, who's going to greet her happily no matter what? And who's going to cuddle her without any qualms or conditions? And worst of all, who is she going to have keep Ali company in the mornings?

"Please don't die, Pepe, please," Alison begs leaning closer to the dog in Emily's arms. Her blue eyes shimmer with intense worry as tears spill over. "Please don't leave me."

It's this tiny plea as tears stream down Ali's cheeks that brings Emily out of her stunned shock and jolts her into action. Quickly, she heads for the backdoor with her lovable puppy.

"Ali come on," Emily calls but the blonde is frozen, paralyzed in her grief. They need to move fast and Emily debates leaving the crying blonde in the backyard for a second. But she knows she can't do that, she could never leave Ali behind. Especially not now.

"Alison!" Emily barks in her most authoritative tone and she startles herself with her tone. "Get the backdoor and get in the car!"

Unfortunately, Alison's conditioning overpowers her sadness and she springs into action carrying out Emily's orders quickly and obediently. The brunette truly feels terrible and intends to apologize to Ali the first chance she gets but Pepe needs a vet now. Alison needs comfort later.

They get out to the front just as Aria is pulling the car around. Emily climbs into the backseat with Pepe and Alison slips silently into the passenger side, her body tense and stiff. Aria guns the engine with only a brief look at the hauntingly quiet blonde who sits straight with her back not even touching the seat. She doesn't engage with anyone while Emily tries to comfort the unresponsive Pepe and Aria drives full throttle to the vet clinic. Her mind is blank, her body on autopilot, and once again she's slipped back into her state of numb complacency to deal with emotional trauma.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

Tires squeal across the asphalt as Aria parks illegally at the front door of the clinic and Alison jumps out of her seat, opening up the backdoor for Emily who manages a smile as she lifts Pepe out of the backseat. Ali doesn't return it, eyes downcast and head hanging showing no emotion. The brunette doesn't have time to comment as she flexes her arms and lifts the dog up and out. Emily carries Pepe through the automatic doors with Alison a good two steps behind as Aria moves the car. There are several people milling about and Emily hurries over to the reception desk.

"Hello," the receptionist, a peppy well dressed man, greets. His eyes flash with recognition almost immediately. "Hey aren't you that famous swimmer?"

A few other people start murmuring in the waiting room and Emily tries, really tries to hold her temper and keep her composure.

"Yeah thats me, look-"

"No way, can I have a picture? My boyfriend-"

"No," Emily snaps harsher than she means to. But seriously, dude? "My dog needs to see a vet. Right the fuck now!"

The receptionist finally seems to notice Pepe and nods slowly as if dumb and Emily can feel her patience wearing thin quickly. Alison stands behind her nervously, her eyes flickering between Emily and the floor.

"There's a long list, busy morning," he notes checking his records with no real urgency.

Emily leans over, dangerously juggling Pepe in her arms. She _will_ snap this idiot's neck in half if he doesn't cooperate in the next few seconds.

"I didn't exactly have time to make an appointment," Emily spits out, her voice aggressive as her eyes glare furiously. She looks behind her quickly to see Alison's fragile form andshe's reminded of how terribly sudden this situation has unfolded on them doesn't know what she's going to do if Pepe doesn't make it. No she can't think like that.

"Mmmm well we can maybe-

"Fuck this," Emily growls and places Pepe gently on the counter and storms through the emergency double doors. She's never been one for waiting around.

"Ma'am, you can't go back there," the receptionist yells as he heads after Emily.

Alison steps up to the counter and pets Pepe's foot softly, but he doesn't move much to her dismay.

He looks peaceful, all quiet and still. Ali has seen dead animals before but this is different. Her hand shakes as she strokes his fur tentatively. He's been her best friend, her only friend in some ways, the only thing that never wants anything but affection and love that he gives right back. Ali feels her tears start again and she wipes hastily at her cheeks, Emily is already angry it won't do to cry in front of her too.

She wonders if this is all somehow her fault. She doesn't even know how she managed to hurt him. Maybe if she'd been paying more attention or-

"Hello there," a kind voice greets.

Alison nearly jumps out of her skin as an older gentleman in his mid forties or so in a white lab coat smiles at her. She nods politely before staring at Pepe.

"I'm Doctor Richards do you mind if I take a look at your dog here?" Doctor Richards asks gently. Alison shakes her head embarrassed—Pepe isn't even _hers_. No, he's not hers, but at least she and Pepe both understand what it's like to be _owned_. Ali twists her wrist shamefully to show her mark, but the vet doesn't even blink as he notices it. He proceeds to examine Pepe closely and presses his ear to the dog's heart.

"Let's get him in an examination room shall we," Richards suggests in the same warm kind tone which catches the blonde off guard. Ali looks to the double doors hesitantly, and Richards notices her apprehension. "Your owner will find us."

Alison nods slowly and follows the seemingly trustworthy man as he scoops up Pepe easily and leads Ali further into the clinic. Dr. Richards settles Pepe on the table and Alison stands by the door nervously. As the vet examines Pepe closer his mouth twists into a grimace and lifts Pepe's front leg to look closer.

"Nasty little buggers," Richards gripes and he pulls out some tweezers.

Alison watches as Richards plucks a sizeable tick from Pepe's front leg. Alison covers her mouth in shock as Richards places the tick into a small container. He inspects the rest of Pepe's fur carefully before he finally pulls away.

"I need to get…" he waits patiently for Ali to supply him with the dog's name.

"Pepe," Alison squeaks out. Richards smiles kindly.

"Well Pepe needs some antibiotics but he should be ok in the long run. I'll be right back, do you want me to page your owner?" Richards asks politely.

"Em-Emily Fields," Alison stutters out nodding. Richards nods once and leaves quickly.

"Emily Fields please report to examination room four, Emily Fields examination room four," Alison hears over the intercom as she waits patiently.

Not even ten seconds later, in true Emily Fields fashion, Emily crashes through the door and almost hits Alison with the wood in her alarm.

"Is he ok? Are you ok?" Emily questions, frantically surveying the room. However, as she realizes later, she doesn't go to Pepe, the actually injured one, first—she goes to _Alison_.

Alison is petrified and stands straighter in her emotionally damaged state. She disobeyed Emily, she took Pepe without permission and Emily is going to beat her for being so stupid, or so goes the conditioned mantra in her mind. Alison falls to her knees trying to placate her owner as much as possible, not fully distinguishing Emily from the others who came before her. Emily's eyes widen in surprise as Alison looks to her pleadingly tears welling in her blue eyes that seem so distant.

"Alison, what are you doing?" Emily questions in a small voice just as the door opens and Richards reenters.

He looks at Alison on her knees and then back to Emily, a disappointed glare settling over his features. He ignores both women and moves over to Pepe, quickly setting up a needle with the fluids Pepe needs.

"Miss Fields I presume," Richards gruffly greets, his tone a little too cold. Emily can't help but feel like she's upset this man somehow but she's much more interested in Pepe.

"Yes, is he going to be ok?" Emily questions, disregarding his hostility.

"I'm Doctor Richards, and Pepe here will be just fine," Richards states as he pushes the needle into Pepe, the dog jolts a little and Emily breathes a heavy sigh of relief. She turns back to see Ali still on her knees cowering, and her hear painfully clenches at the sight.

"Alison," Emily softly calls and leans down to tentatively touch Alison's shoulder. "Ali come on, stand up."

Alison immediately struggles to her feet as Emily supports her and Richards fusses over the dog.

"Pepe's gonna be fine, Ali," Emily reassuringly tells the trembling blonde. She gently tugs and pulls Alison into her side, needing to hold and comfort Ali. Emily presses her lips to the blonde's hair without second thought. Richards regards them both carefully as Ali relaxes a little into Emily's embrace. It's Emily, she's not like the others, is she?

"He's a lucky dog," Richards shares, ignoring their behavior. "But he's going to need to stay two nights for observation."

Alison clenches, a single night without Pepe in the cold laundry room sounds terrible but two is even worse. Pepe needs to get better though and the doctors will help him, the blonde knows. She can't be selfish, she almost killed the loveable pup.

"Thank you, doctor," Emily breathes out, squeezing Ali subconsciously. "I don't know how to repay you."

"It's my job," Richards smiles before his eyes flicker to Ali for a brief second. They settle back on Emily seriously. "There is a lot of responsibility that comes with being an owner, you know. Lots of people forget that you're responsible for a living creature's well being."

Emily's eyebrows narrow dangerously not liking this man's tone or message at all.

"I assure you, Doctor Richards, I take good care of Pepe," Emily grits her teeth, refusing to acknowledge the double meaning.

"I have no doubt he's a healthy, happy dog, but ticks are common in our area and you'd do well to inspect him twice a day especially with all that fur," Doctor Richards chuckles a little.

"I-I'll do better," Ali promises softly. It was her fault, she didn't groom Pepe properly.

"I wasn't-"

"You did perfectly, Ali," Emily cuts off Richards turning Alison's body to face her. But the timid blonde still can't lift her head up confidently and it makes Emily uneasy. "You saved Pepe's life ok? He's going to be fine."

Ali nods but says nothing else.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

Emily's concern only grows on the trip home. Alison still can't look her in the eye and she has watched the blonde silently stew in discomfort in the front of the car the whole drive back from the vet. When they finally arrive back at the house, after a silent, tension-filled ride that even Aria didn't try to rectify, Alison once again dutifully scrambles out of the car to open Emily's door for her. Emily watches Ali move as if her body is on autopilot. This isn't the blonde who is slowly coming out of her shell and Emily feels terrible as she hesitantly exits the vehicle. Aria rounds the front of the car and her eyes meet Emily's as the two lock in a concerned stare. Aria inclines her head to the blonde and Emily lets out a pained sigh because Aria is right, she needs to fix this somehow. Ali meanwhile stares at her feet, unable to look up and misses the silent stare off between the brunettes.

"Aria, we'll meet you inside," Emily directs in a tone that leaves no room for Aria to argue with her. The little brunette looks ready to disagree but finally nods, and heads inside. Alison feels her heart drop to her stomach in dread—is Emily going to finally punish her for being so incompetent? For letting something happen to her dog, even if she claims Ali saved him in the end, maybe that was for show with the vet? The cyclic way of thinking is a consequence of her mental conditioning, a horrible pattern she sometimes can't shake.

The suspense kills Alison as she feebly tries to stand still, sensing Emily's eyes on her.

"Ali," Emily says quietly as she waits for the blonde to look at her. Slowly but surely, Alison lifts her head up and her anxious, sad blue eyes meet Emily's kind brown. "Are you okay?"

What kind of question is that, Alison thinks. She doesn't know how to answer that, if an answer is even what Emily wants. Maybe it's a trap? She opens her mouth to respond, but her lip quivers and she finds her throat dry and her voice suddenly gone.

"Don't cry," Emily whispers softly as she gently takes Alison's hand from the door and closes it softly leading Ali inside. "Pepe's going to be fine. I promise."

"I-I'm sorry," Alison stutters again. She can't believe she hurt Pepe (as she's now convinced herself she has). He's her only friend and he's gone— but Emily shakes her head.

"Ali you did _nothing_ wrong," Emily assures the blonde and then rubs at the back of her own neck, apologies have never been her forte. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you before… in the backyard. I didn't know what else to do."

Alison forces herself to nod and tries to control the despair that had filled her as soon as Emily revealed her true nature earlier. She's taken more screaming abuse, worse even, not to mention physical violence but somehow Emily's harsh commands had shaken the blonde badly. Maybe she's grown lazy and complacent and forgotten her place. Once a slave, always a slave. Emily tries to imagine what Alison is feeling right now and swallows her guilt as Ali frowns a little. The blonde looks a million miles away and Emily knows she needs to fix this somehow or all progress their friendship has made could easily be lost over Emily's brash stupidity.

"Pepe will be alright," Emily tries to console again but Alison is like a ghost and only nods robotically. The brunette sighs and runs a hand through her hair but drops it heavily as soon as she notices how Alison flinches at her raised hand. She slips both hands behind her back trying to make it appear natural and racks her brain to try and think of a solution before a seemingly easy, genius, fool proof plan comes to mind. "I have training in half an hour, but how about when I get back, we have a late lunch/early dinner and watch movies for the rest of the night? Just you and me?"

Alison looks confused for a moment but nods hesitantly. What else can she do? She looks down to her side expecting to see a happy fur ball wagging his tail but rather is met with lonely air. It hurts not having him by her side and Ali realizes how much she has come to value Pepe's companionship, he's her confidant, her source of love and her protector. Suddenly Ali worries about being left alone tonight and this afternoon, with Pepe around Maya tends to stay away as the wicked girl is not fond of the dog but Ali doubts it will take long before Maya finds out Ali's guard dog is sick at the vets. Emily watches Ali stare at the vacant space with tears gathering in her blue eyes.

"Hey, how about you come to practice too?" Emily suggests with a side smile and Ali nods with a little more enthusiasm, not wanting to be alone. It's the first sign Emily has seen of the 'normal' Ali all day.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

After a relatively easy training, in the early evening, Alison finds herself curled up with her head above Emily's chest right below her shoulder while the brunette lies with her back propped up against the headboard. Emily smells so good, Alison thinks to herself. The brunette had washed up after swimming (which had provide Ali with a good distraction from Pepe) before they ended up wrapped around each other in the locked bedroom. Emily had declared movie nights could only be viewed in 'proper attire'. Ali had imagined lingerie or something else enticing but instead Emily had presented the blonde with sweat pants and a black t-shirt with Fields on the back of it in electric blue. It is a bit big on the blonde but Ali likes it, it is extremely soft and comfortable. Emily had put on a similar pair of lazy sweatpants and a tight grey tank top before lounging with Alison. The blonde's hand rests on Emily's hip and grips the swimmer's shirt lightly.

Some cheesy movie plays on the television, but Alison is a little nervous because this feels nice and she's unsure if Emily has other intentions. The athlete's hand on her back slowly rubs in tiny circles and Ali is not wearing a bra under her new shirt. Emily's touch feels soothing and comforting while also slightly unprotected, vulnerable. Still, the swimmer is keeping her touching very appropriate and Alison can't help but wonder if this is a sincere, genuine side of the brunette that could really just want to comfort her.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily mumbles into her hair and Alison tenses up noticeably. Is this a trick question? Does Emily want her to respond with some sexual innuendo, or does she want the truth?

Emily scrunches up her nose as Ali tenses in her arms and Emily wonders what she's done now to upset the sensitive blonde.

"Ali?" Emily questions softly but Ali doesn't respond. "You don't have to answer."

Alison contemplates this.

"About you," Ali offers shakily, a little nervous but deciding to be honest.

"You're thinking about me?" Emily lets out a quiet laugh and Alison can feel her chest vibrate. "What about me?"

But when the blonde pauses a little too long again, Emily uses the hand on Ali's back to pull her in closer. Ali snuggles down a little, comfortable against the brunette's strong shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell me," Emily convinces her softly, a playful tone to her voice.

"I…I was wondering…what we are doing," Alison tries to say as calmly as possible but she's terrified that such an upfront question will irritate the brunette. An irritated owner is dangerous.

"What we're doing? Like right now?" Emily clarifies softly, a bit confused as she uses her free hand to gesture to their tangled bodies. "Like this?"

Alison nods as she lets out a "yes" in a very tiny voice. The athlete sighs as she begins to subconsciously rub Alison's back again. She's not upset with the question and Emily knows its a question that has been a long time coming, at least in her mind. Yet she doesn't quite know how to address these feelings she has for the blonde. She can at least admit they exist. She cares about Ali, she wants to protect the blonde but what good are feelings and thoughts if she never shows Alison, never tells the blonde how she feels.

"Right now, I just want to be here for you," Emily explains carefully, watching as Alison props herself up to properly look the brunette in the eyes. Her blue orbs are swirling with confusion but with a hint of eager hope as well. "I want you to be happy, Ali. And sometimes you seem to be happy."

Alison cocks her head slightly, studying Emily intently as the brunette rambles. She's not sure if she's ever been happy, but she wants to be, she thinks.

"Like when we read together, or listen to music, or just hang out in the morning. You deserve to feel like that all the time, to be happy," Emily continues reverently, her words slow and voice thick with intent.

"You deserve to be happy, too," Alison quips quietly with the faintest smile on her face. The words coming out of Emily's mouth make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she decides maybe being honest with her owner is the best thing she can do. It'll probably please Emily, knowing the brunette. She shifts closer subtly. "You're very kind, Emily."

"Most people wouldn't use kind to describe me," Emily laughs humourlessly as a blush creeps onto her face. She likes the way Alison looks at her with admiration and affection. Emily is pretty sure Alison feels the same way she does, all the signs are there.

"I think you're the kindest," Alison declares laying a bold hand on Emily's stomach.

Suddenly, Emily can't think when the blonde's hand is settled lazily on her flat tummy, pushing the shirt up slightly so that her fingers are splayed against hot skin. Emily's hand on Alison's back wanders to her hip and holds onto the blonde tighter.

"I'm glad you think that," Emily replies in a low voice, continuing to love the way Alison's blue eyes look at her intently with trust and reverence.

"I-I want to make you happy, too," Alison suggests shyly though her intentions are bold as her nails trail over Emily's skin softly. She wants to show Emily that she appreciates the kind gestures, the patience, the luxuries, and all the compassion her owner has shown. She's still Emily's property, but she wants to prove her worth and she knows the easiest way to do that.

"You do," Emily breathes out, relishing in the warmth of Alison's body against hers and she inhales sharply as the blonde shifts against her. Alison's eyes flicker between Emily's lust-filled brown eyes and her full lips. Emily catches the movement and brings her other hand to cup Alison's warm cheek. She's pleased when Ali no longer flinches and Emily uses her thumb to stroke the soft skin beneath it, smiling at the blonde.

Alison's heart rate spikes as Emily strokes her cheek softly but she manages a timid smile and tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. This is not unpleasant by any means but it is nerve racking. She leans in closer, her eyes fluttering closed and the blonde is so close that Emily can feel Ali's warm breath on her lips. She can almost taste the blonde-

"Cheater!"

Emily's brain is jolted as a character from the television yells at another and she looks again at the apprehensive, clearly nervous girl in front of her. She doesn't want to jolt backwards and startle Alison but Emily stands by the fact that she can't cheat on Maya because she's come this far, and if she's going to kiss Alison it's not going to be while she's with another woman. She tries to ignore the part of her that screams out to dump Maya and it sounds suspiciously like Cece's maternal voice in her head. But how can she when Maya has always been there for her, in ways none of her friends could, Emily may be a spoilt brat but she prides herself on her loyalty. The brunette doesn't want to lose this intimacy though so she gently bring her lips to Ali's forehead, lingering for just a moment before pulling back to see Ali's eyes have shut. The blonde slowly opens them, and a smile tugs at her lips as she stares at the brunette.

Alison remembers when she was very young, only four or five years old, her older brother would tuck her and Courtney into bed, playing games and telling them stories until he had to go to his night shift at the factory.

" _It_ _'_ _s time for me to go,_ _"_ _Jason regretfully notes as he looks at the clock in their bedroom. The three kids share one room with Alison and Courtney on a double mattress and Jason on a little futon in the corner._

" _No, don_ _'_ _t go,_ _"_ _Courtney pouts as she crosses her arms and huffs in protest. She_ _'_ _s always been the more demanding of the two._

" _Please stay,_ _"_ _little Alison begs as she stares at her big brother with those expressive, shining blue eyes. Its almost enough to convince him but he shakes his head and looks between the twins before smiling his impish grin filled with charm and sincerity._

" _We can play when I get back,_ _"_ _twelve year old Jason reassures them as he kneels down on their bed._ _"_ _But you guys should sleep._ _"_

" _Why do you have to go?_ _"_ _Alison asks in a tiny voice as she looks at her brother sadly and Courtney nods next to her latching onto their brother_ _'_ _s arm. Jason slowly pulls his arm away from Courtney and pets her blonde hair softly._

" _Because if I don_ _'_ _t go, we won_ _'_ _t have enough money,_ _"_ _Jason explains he_ _'_ _s been trying their whole life to shelter them from reality but they need to be ready for this hard life, soon they_ _'_ _ll be old enough to work but until then its him and their parents pulling in money._ _"_ _And then we_ _'_ _d have to sell one of you. You don_ _'_ _t want to be a slave, do you?_ _"_

 _The two girls adamantly shake their heads and Jason laughs a little at their frightened expressions, he_ _'_ _d die before he sold his sisters its an oath he made to himself when he met the squirming little babies five years ago._

" _Okay,_ _"_ _Jason looks at the clock again._ _"_ _I really have to go or they_ _'_ _re gonna kick my butt for being late._ _"_

 _Courtney giggles at butt and Jason smiles, she_ _'_ _s too predictable sometimes. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Courtney_ _'_ _s head before kissing Alison_ _'_ _s, and he looks at them both sincerely._

" _I love you both. Remember don_ _'_ _t open the door for anyone-_ _"_

"Where'd you go?" Emily's voice breaks Ali out of her memories and the swimmer looks at her, concerned.

"I was just thinking," Alison admits softly looking away in shame, its a memory she hasn't let herself indulge in in a long time.

"I think there's a lot more going on in your head than you let on," Emily pries gently as she smiles affectionately. The brunette pauses the television and Alison forces herself to look at her owner. "Clearly, neither of us are watching. Do you want to just talk? I feel like I know so little about you."

"What do you want to know?" Alison asks cautiously.

Emily grins. "Everything."

 **x-x-x**

"So," Emily begins as she sits cross legged across from the blonde who stares back with eager eyes. Alison is curious as to what her owner wants to discuss. It's been so long since she's engaged in a real conversation, revealing information about herself, that she is a little excited if that's what Emily has in mind. She's blocked so much out, but there are memories here and there that she thinks may entertain the brunette. However, Alison is sure that Emily's stories are superior to hers. "Wanna play questions?"

Alison's nose scrunches in confusion and Emily smiles brightly.

"Well, I guess it's not really a game, but it's just asking questions back and forth to get the conversation started. So just feel free to ask me anything," Emily explains and Alison nods in understanding but says nothing.

"I'll go first," Emily calmly suggests. "What's your favorite color?"

Alison pauses to think before answering, and then her face lights up when she has the answer.

"Yellow," she responds surely with a shy grin.

"Oh, like your bikini," Emily nods thoughtfully. "I like the color blue."

Alison blinks and stores that knowledge away for future reference. When Emily looks at her expectantly, the blonde quickly scrambles for a question.

"Do you miss your parents?" Alison asks and Emily's smile falters a bit, Ali worries she's asked the wrong thing when Emily finally answers.

"I don't know," she shrugs though her expression is a mixture of sadness and anger. "I left them when I was 18 and I never went back."

"How come?" Alison says with tilted head nod and Emily swallows as she tries to remember the past and think of an accurate way to describe it. The blonde notices her discomfort and frowns. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay," Emily waves her off with a hand. "They just…they didn't really care about me. They just wanted my money."

"Mine too," Alison whispers, and Emily looks up startled. The realization of the gravity of Alison's words dawns on her.

"They sold you?" Emily questions cautiously, unsure of how the blonde will react to such a sensitive question. But Alison breaks her gaze and merely looks away, shaking her head as if deep in thought.

"No," is all Alison says quietly and the brunette decides not to delve deeper though she'd love to get her hands on whoever it was that threw Alison to the wolves.

"I know what it's like," Emily starts to explain, trying to relate, and Alison looks back at her curiously. "I know what it's like to feel like someone owns you and doesn't care about your worth."

Alison forces a sad smile onto her face which Emily mistakes as sad agreement. But the blonde knows that Emily doesn't understand, not fully. Emily could never, will never, understand how awful it feels to be someone else's property, to lose all your rights to free will, and to be subjected to horrible violence at the hand of someone else, unable to do anything about it. Still, Alison appreciates Emily's willingness to try and understand, even if there's no way in hell the brunette will, the only way she could was if she was sold and Ali wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Emily oblivious, continues on innocently with the game. "Do you have any siblings?"

 _"We'll get you back one day," Courtney murmurs apathetically, her sea-green eyes blank and empty._

 _"Don't leave me here," Ali begins to cry, her voice cracking, hands tighten around her neck as her siblings look on in silence._

 _"Come on, let's go," Jason mutters under his breath_

"Yes," Ali answers blankly. "An older brother and a sister."

"Older sister?" Emily asks and Alison hesitates in her answer. Technically, Courtney is older than her. The last time an owner had found out about her twin, he had wanted to get his hands on her too. And even though Courtney sold her into slavery, Alison still didn't hate her enough to wish this life upon her sister. That, and Alison feels her stomach flip unpleasantly at the thought of Emily meeting Courtney. They're identical although Courtney is free and unscathed, while Ali is merely a beat up slave.

"Yes," she mumbles quietly but even Emily can see the painful look that flashes in Alison's eyes as she thinks of her siblings. "What about you?"

"No siblings," Emily sighs, looking down into her lap as she fiddles with her hands. "I had a little sister, I was seven when she was born. But she died just a few days after because her heart wasn't strong enough."

Alison feels a compelling surge rush through her to touch Emily in a comforting manner. She leans forward hesitantly and places her hand on the brunette's, covering it gently and watches as Emily looks up, startled. The brunette locks eyes with her and then offers a shaky smile as she squeezes Ali's hand and sighs.

"My heart has always been strong, my whole body is," Emily continues softly as she lets her thumb rub circles on Alison's hand. "So I don't know how I survived and she didn't."

"You're special," Alison quips softly, smiling so surely that Emily is taken aback.

"I'm not," Emily brushes off the compliment as she shakes her head before clearing her throat and casually letting go of Alison's hand to adjust herself on the bed. She's never been good at accepting compliments, and something feels so wrong about hearing Alison call her special. Like she's somehow been dealt a better hand than Alison and she knows it, and something about that just doesn't sit right with Emily. Maybe it's because she has all the power to work on freeing Alison, yet she isn't.

Emily stares a moment longer at the blonde before swallowing thickly, horrible thoughts coming to her head that she wants to clarify and move past but she can't before she learns the truth. "Can I ask a heavy question?"

Alison hears the seriousness in her voice and tilts her head curiously, nodding.

"I don't want you to get upset if I ask," Emily mumbles, running a hand through her hair. Alison merely shrugs her shoulders upwards, indicating she won't be upset—it's not like she's allowed to be upset—slaves are not supposed to act out, their emotions, like their thoughts and comfort, are irrelevant. "Your last owner…he…he was…really abusive right?"

The blonde nods hesitantly, noticing how apprehensive Emily appears.

"Was he…was he the only abusive one?"

Alison hangs her head and shakes it slowly. Emily blanches.

"How many?" Her voice is so close to a whisper that Alison almost misses it.

"Three."

Alison still doesn't look up, nervous to see Emily's reaction.

"How long?"

"I…I don't know…maybe five years," Alison finally responds and looks up only to see Emily's eyes are fixated on her with a look she can't place. It's not desire, and it's not pity. She feels very small as she squirms slightly under the brunette's heated gaze. "What?"

"I…" Emily's voice trails off yet again as she tries to calm herself. "I hate that anyone ever laid a hand on you."

The blonde knows that what happened to her is vile and disgusting, but all she feels is an empty nothingness inside her. She sometimes feels shame, feels that if Emily truly knew how people had beat her and defiled her that the brunette wouldn't look at her the same, wouldn't want her shiny new toy anymore because shiny new toys aren't broken, used up dolls. No matter how many pretty dresses of Hanna's she wears, or the amount of makeup that Aria does for her, nothing will change Alison's past and what she is.

"It's okay-" Alison tries to placate but Emily's eyes snap to her instantly and the blonde recoils as Emily jolts forward in protest.

"It's not okay!" Emily raises her voice, Alison's eyes widen a bit and the brunette quickly realizes her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Alison nods slowly, trying not to flinch at every sharp movement. She tells herself that Emily is not about to hurt her, not right now.

"We can talk about something else?" Alison suggests feebly, trying not to upset the brunette further.

"Like?" Emily scoffs sadly, knowing she'll be unable now to get the thought of Alison being beaten and harassed out of her mind again. It's disturbing, really. She wants to wrap her arms around the poor girl and prevent anyone else from hurting her ever again. After she sets fire to those bastard's family jewels, of course. Three. There are three men in this world Emily would kill if they were pointed out, without hesitation, without regret. It scares Emily a little how easily her mind justifies murdering three men she'd never even met.

"I miss Pepe," Alison admits quietly. The brunette looks bewildered before remembering the dog is at the hospital.

"He'll be back soon," Emily reassures but watches as Alison's face doesn't light up, doesn't really gain any sort of hope. "I promise."

"I know," Alison says carefully, debating whether or not to explain her feelings to Emily. When the brunette doesn't reply and merely looks at her, she swallows and takes the leap of faith, trusting that when Emily said she wanted to talk that she really wanted to hear Ali's inner thoughts too. "When I'm here, Pepe is always with me. And at night it's not as scary cause he'll always come sleep with me."

"Like in the laundry room?" Emily asks, not knowing that the dog has been sleeping with Alison every night though she should have figured as much, Maya never likes him in the bedroom anyway. Alison nods.

"He sleeps right next to me," she says softly with a faint smile as she remembers the dog's goofy lopsided smile with his tongue sticking out. "He takes up the whole mattress but he knows I can't sleep without him."

And then it hits Emily— _Alison doesn_ _'_ _t want to sleep alone and she_ _'_ _s trying as hard as she can to tell Emily this, in her own cautious little way._

"Do the—Are the night lights helping, with the dark?" Emily asks softly and Alison nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, thank you so much," Alison nervously gushes now worrying that her owner thinks she doesn't appreciate Emily's generous gifts. "Pepe's just—warm and nice."

"Well, I know I'm not as furry or as fun as Pepe, but you can sleep here tonight," Emily says warmly. "If you want. I'm just as good of a cuddle buddy as Pepe is."

Alison lets out a quiet giggle as she blushes, once again trying to figure out the brunette's intentions.

"What?" Emily asks jokingly. "You don't think so? I know I'm definitely not as soft as Pepe, but I mean come on I'm a famous athlete-"

"You're very soft," Alison counters with a shy smile as she recalls all the previous times she's been pressed against the brunette's body and knows that even though Emily is toned, she's definitely not uncomfortable and chiseled.

"Is that an insult?" Emily feigns hurt and Alison scoots over before snuggling right into Emily's arms, catching the brunette off guard.

"No," Alison says playfully, enjoying this cute banter. If she's ever going to have to please Emily, she's glad the brunette prefers kind, soft and slow interactions like this. It's a contrast to being yelled at and thrown and other unmentionable things. "I just mean you are very comfortable."

"More than Pepe?" Emily asks, wiggling her eyebrows playfully as Alison looks up at her.

"Yes, more than Pepe," Alison admits because she likes the feeling when her body fits against Emily's curves, it's very comforting and as nice as Pepe's kisses are, she prefers the feel of Emily's fingers drawing circles on her back.

"Then forget sleeping with Pepe, you should sleep with me every night," Emily jokes lightly but the blonde feels she is being reminded once again of her purpose.

"Would you like me to?" Alison asks hesitantly, her serious inquiry breaking the playful mood and Emily pauses, not quite knowing how to answer that. On the one hand who would say no to snuggling with a girl as gorgeous as Ali every night? But Maya and Emily's loyalty nag at the back of her mind. She smiles sweetly at the blonde.

"I would love that," Emily tells Alison gently as she cuddles Ali in closer. "But Pepe would miss you too much and I don't want to take that away from him."

Alison snuggles into Emily's embrace resting her head on Emily's chest and tucking herself under the athlete's chin.

"He'll be back soon right?" Ali asks softly and Emily pulls her in tighter.

"Of course, we'll call first thing in the morning, see how he's doing," Emily promises as Alison yawns into the brunette's shirt clad chest.

"Sorry," Ali mutters her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"It's-" Emily's yawn escapes and she chuckles a little. "-fine. Contagious though."

Alison giggles and Emily snuggles her head into Ali's soft hair, wishing she really could have Ali in her bed every night.

 **x-x-x**

A couple mornings later, Alison awakes to someone insistently shaking her shoulder and her eyes snap open fearfully as she remembers falling asleep with Emily for the second night in a row. But as her eyes focus she finds Aria smiling down at her kindly.

"I didn't want to wake you but I thought you'd want to see this," Aria tells her softly and Ali nods, Aria hasn't steered her wrong yet and along with Cece she's been nothing but kind to Ali. Slowly Alison rises from the bed and follows Aria downstairs.

Emily stands in the foyer with Spencer and Hanna and they all have matching grins, Alison feels her apprehension build as they all stare at her. She tries to stifle a yawn and Aria pats her back.

"Its early but someone couldn't wait," Aria shares and Alison looks to Emily who nods trying to contain her huge grin. The brunette steps to the door and opens it and Ali feels her breath catch.

Sitting obediently outside is Pepe, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he smiles at Alison.

"Pepe!" Alison rejoices with such a big smile that the other four girls can't help but laugh as the stupid dog bounds over to the blonde and almost knocks her over. He pants happily as Alison crouches down on the marble and he brings his front two paws onto her shoulders, allowing her to hug him properly. "You're all better, boy?"

"Look how cute she is," Hanna whispers under her breath, nudging Emily. The swimmer forces a small laugh as she marvels at just how cute Alison really is. Emily feels her breath catch a little at Ali's happy giggles and soft murmurings to Pepe. She's adorable like this. Emily has never seen her so overjoyed.

"I was so worried," Alison whispers quietly to Pepe while stroking his soft fur.

"He's like a little puppy again," Aria comments and the happy dog whimpers as he nuzzles his head against Alison's, his tail furiously wagging.

"You didn't like it at the vet's did you?" Alison asks affectionately as she scratches his head. "It's okay, you're home now."

"How come he only behaves like that for Alison?" Spencer huffs teasingly as she crosses her arms, only half serious. "Damn thing only drools on me."

"Cause look at her, she loves him, it's adorable," Aria quips with a laugh.

"That is one lucky dog," Hanna comments softly. Alison hears her and turns to smile softly at the sassy blonde. Hanna returns the smile with one of her own before it morphs into a surprised laugh when Pepe licks at Ali's cheek to gain back her affections.

"Let's not overwhelm Pepe now," Emily cuts in shortly and the others look at her in confusion. The brunette looks _irritated_ of all things, and they're a little confused as to why.

"Killjoy," Hanna snarks and shrugs before heading to the kitchen. "Ar, come help me make sangria. Let's celebrate."

"Coming," Aria calls and runs after the blonde. "You do realize it's 9 am?"

"Why do you always ask Aria to help and never me?" Spencer yells after Hanna.

"Because she doesn't lose her shit when I spill anything on the countertop," Hanna yells back, disregarding how early it is.

"I swear to god, Marin, you better wipe it off right away," Spencer threatens hurrying after Aria. "And use the wet cloth not the harsh sponge."

Hanna laughs teasingly from further inside until their fight is inaudible to Emily. The brunette crosses her arms uncomfortably. She does not like all this focused attention on Alison one bit but with her friends gone she allows herself an indulgent glance at Pepe and Ali as they cuddle. The blonde giggles carefree and happy as Pepe licks at her forehead and then her chin when Ali tries to wiggle away. Eventually Alison manages to hold the dog still and kisses his forehead in return. Emily can't help but agree with Hanna—Pepe is one lucky dog. She wanders over to the pair and crouches down beside them, Ali turns to her with happy tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," the blonde whispers hugging Pepe fiercely though she looks at the brunette appreciatively.

Emily nods and sits beside the pair as Ali continues to dote on Pepe. The dog turns to his owner and nudges her too, peppering her face with wet kisses.

"Pepe kisses," Ali coos softly and Emily's heart skips a beat because that may be the cutest thing she's ever heard Alison say.

"I like kisses," Emily mumbles quietly as she uses her hands to calm Pepe and kisses his nose. She sees Alison staring at her out of the corner of her eye and the blonde blushes deeply but forces herself to maintain her gaze. And, ever so slowly, she leans in and brushes her lips against Emily's cheek kissing the brunette's skin slowly before Pepe nudges his way in between them, wiggling against both girls and they erupt into a burst of giggles, enjoying their little moment together.

Later when they watch a movie on the couch, Spencer grudgingly lets Pepe sit on the expensive leather and Ali cuddles him the whole way through, whispering in his ear softly when something happens on the tv. The others think it's adorable but Emily just clenches her fists and crosses her arms trying not to imagine having Ali wrapped around her like the blonde is wrapped around Pepe. Is she really jealous of her _dog?_

Only Hanna senses Emily's unease and unravels the sulking swimmer to put one of the brunette's strong arm around her own shoulders. She cuddles into Emily's side and Emily can't help but sigh, a little less tense. Hanna always knows exactly what she needs as the blonde rests her head on Emily's chest. She catches Ali's curious gaze for a second before the blonde blushes and looks back to the tv, giggling when Pepe licks her cheek searching for more affection. Emily smiles faintly, she shouldn't complain since she's surrounded by her friends, just enjoying each others company, but something about Ali makes her long for more.

 **x-x-x** **  
**  
"Mmm, baby," Maya mumbles into Emily's neck as she kisses at it teasingly, her teeth nipping playfully.

"Stop Maya, I'm tired," Emily sighs, shifting away from Maya and burying her head into her pillow. Her mind is racing with thoughts but her body is exhausted from training, and she has had an unease brewing inside of her all day.

"I can wake you up, baby," Maya coos her fingers sliding under Emily's top and onto her stomach, teasing the warm skin.

Emily grips the wandering hand and holds it to her, snuggling down. She hears Maya whine, and she wishes yet again that her girlfriend would just let her be and snuggle, not everything has to be about sex.

"I have to get up early tomorrow," Emily stifles a yawn as she squeezes Maya's hand, letting her fingers stroke the smooth skin tenderly, its nice to just be in each others embrace, supported and understood-

"Why?" Maya's eyebrows raise as she knows the swimmer has night practice and nothing else going on in the morning, its the perfect night to get lost in the sheets and her blood is already boiling in anticipation.

"Ali's got her drivers test— it's so adorable, she's really nervous," Emily chuckles sleepily and Maya's blood boils for an entirely different reason as her muscles tense.

"Can we just cuddle?" Emily mutters sleepily, trying to pull her girlfriend closer, she's always liked physical comfort. Aria once suggested it was because she was so deprived as a child. Plus if you're holding onto someone they can't leave, can they?

"No fuck that, Em if you want to cuddle go find your little slave," Maya pulls her hand back and flops over onto the mattress facing away from the swimmer. The brunette feels that bad feeling inside her gnawing painfully, thrashing. She's tried ignoring it, tried to make this work but this is it, this is the last straw.

"I've asked you not to call her that," Emily pleads in irritation, much more awake now. Why is Maya doing this to her? Treating Emily like her opinions don't matter. She used to make Emily feel like the sun shone out of her ass, and now the brunette feels like she's struggling every day to put a smile on Maya's face.

"Oh so you can wake up to defend the little slut but you can't please your own girlfriend," Maya bites back flipping over, theres a fire in her eyes now as she glares at Emily. The slut bit about Alison stings, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as the implication of Maya's words. Emily grinds her teeth in hurt, she knows that when it comes to fighting with Maya's cruel and sharp tongue she always loses. The raven-haired girl could run her over with a car and Emily would still apologize, how fucked up is that?

"Maya," Emily whispers warningly, bringing a hand to hold Maya's but the infuriated girl pulls away in rage.

"Thats what she is Emily! She's a slut, she spreads her legs for-"

Emily grips Maya roughly by her pyjama shirt. She'll let Maya have it out with her, insult her and call her names, bully her all day, but she will not let Maya verbally belittle Alison's name.

"She is not a slut," Emily whispers dangerously, defending the only person who seems to even listen to her these days, the only person who seems to look out for Emily's best interests. "And she is never going to be hurt like that again."

Maya swallows thickly, grabbing Emily's hand on her shirt.

"When you fuck her, do you tell yourself its love?" Maya spits, her dark eyes accusing and threatening.

Emily pushes herself away from Maya as though burned and stands from the bed.

"I have never once cheated on you," Emily shrieks rubbing at her temples. In her mind, yes. Yes she isn't perfect, but— "And I have never touched Alison like that."

"But you want to," Maya jumps up, getting in Emily's face with a finger pointed at her dangerously at the brunette. "I see it you know, I'm not blind. In the hot tub, or every time that little bitch is around you, you can't keep your fucking eyes off her!" Maya shrieks. "You're only supposed to look at me like that. Do you see me walking around eye fucking and falling in love with everyone that I think has a tight body? Yes, your little slave has a pretty little mouth and she's cute and innocent but I'm your fucking girlfriend Emily!"

"Yes! You are, Maya," Emily tries to sooth, not knowing what else to say as she desperately clings to what little is left of their once seemingly perfect relationship. "And I love you not Alison."

"Then fuck me and forget about the little doll," Maya commands, her voice dry and leaving no room for argument. "She's for using, Emily. That's it. You wanna fuck her out of your system, fine but you're not doing it without me."

Emily clenches her fists and looks down.

"In fact let's go get her-," Maya starts for the door and Emily grips her arm tightly.

"Don't," Emily mutters. She can't keep doing this. The mental, verbal, emotional abuse and the endless manipulation of the athlete has always been very clear to Emily, despite what the others might think. But hearing the abuse shift towards Alison, what Maya intends to do to Ali, makes Emily's insides flip unpleasantly.

"I-I want you to leave," Emily hesitantly mutters to the ground before she lifts her brown eyes up to stare at the person she's given too much power to, the person who she thought she could trust with her love. The person who was supposed to treasure her heart, however small and beaten up it may be.

"What?" Maya gasps in disbelief as her face contorts to surprise. "Em you can't be serious."

"I don't…this isn't working Maya," Emily admits softly, and even though she knows it's the right thing it still hurts to push away the one person who has always been there. The one person who at one point made her feel invincible, but now makes her feel lower than low. Maya has always been her rock but lately Emily's found herself sinking under the weight of this… arrangement, because its not a relationship anymore, its a codependent agreement between two volatile people who can't admit they'd both be better off without each other. Different values, different priorities, different ideas of love.

"Are you breaking up with me? What the fuck, you actually think you can break up with me?" Maya shrieks and Emily tries to calm herself.

"If you can't respect Alison then there is no place for you here," Emily manages to get out her voice cracking slightly and she feels tears welling up. Maybe everyone else will be happy to see Maya go, but Emily wishes there was another solution. Maya looks at her for a long moment, those dark eyes piercing Emily's confidence.

"You're breaking up with me for her," Maya shakes her head in disbelief. "This is fucking pathetic is what it is!"

"I'm not breaking up with you for anyone but myself," Emily argues softly, her voice breaking as she struggles for words and she refrains from apologizing. "We don't work Maya we haven't in a long time."

"Fuck you, Emily. I loved you when no one else would. You think anyone around you now will love you for who you are? A pathetic little fucked up swimmer with some money, and a whole lot of mommy and daddy issues. No wonder they fucking left," Maya shakes her head in pity.

"Have a nice life Emily, don't call me when you figure out you've made a mistake!" Maya yells and Emily watches as the smaller girl storms out of the bedroom and slams the door shut behind her.

The room is deadly silent, and suddenly she feels her heart crack. It feels like her throat is constricting under an impossibly tight grip and she can't breathe. She doesn't even realize she's crying until she tastes salty tears on her top lip. Emily wipes quickly at her eyes and spots a bottle of scotch on her bed side table.

 **x-x-x**

"Ali?"

The blonde wakes up to light from the hallway flooding into her laundry room and she sees Emily standing in the doorway. Alison quickly sits up, nodding as she rubs sleep from her eyes. She can tell from the way Emily is shifting on her feet that something isn't right. Her phone reads 2:32 am as she glances at it, and she wonders what's going on.

"What's wrong?" Ali asks as she watches Emily stumble over to her air mattress and falls on her knees in front of Alison. She can smell the alcohol on Emily's breath. The blonde begins to grow anxious for a moment wondering if the brunette has finally come to have her way or something else but her fears dissipate when her blue eyes lock with Emily's soft watery brown eyes. The swimmers been crying and Ali's heart clenches in sympathy.

"Ali…" Emily tries to speak again but her voice trails off, and she sounds like she's choking on her words. "I…I'm…"

But she can't bring herself to admit she's upset, that she's hurting, that she's weak and pathetic. Just like Maya said.

"Are you okay?" Ali asks in a tiny voice, her fingers reaching out to touch Emily's hand and the brunette feebly grabs onto Ali's hand tightly, like it's her only lifeline as she shakes her head, tears falling faster now.

"No," Emily squeaks out as she shakes her head harder. "Can I sleep here?"

Alison hasn't the slightest idea why the brunette is asking her permission or why the swimmer would want to sleep here of all places but she wants so badly to make Emily stop crying. Emily sniffles as she tries to control her tears and she slowly lowers herself to the mattress. Alison pulls back the covers so she can get in and as she lies down Emily catches a whiff of the unique scent that clings to Ali, it calms her somewhat and she takes a deep breath before the tears start again. Alison hesitantly pulls the covers up over both of them, before she decides to shift closer to the brunette, draping an arm over Emily and cuddling against her body. She's saddened to find Emily's shaking with silent sobs, but she places her head near Emily's chest and hugs her tightly. Emily's heart beat slows under Ali's head in time with the gently patterns Alison draws on Emily's side calmly.

In the morning, Aria walks in to see the two of them fast asleep wrapped around each other and awakes them with a sense of urgency and slight displeasure. If they don't get a move on Ali will be late for her test. The blonde looks to Emily carefully to make sure she's okay, but once again, Emily is smiling brightly like a brand new person. Except this time, Alison can see the cracks in her smile.

* * *

 **A/N 2:**

There you all go! That is officially the end to Emaya, though it's a little anti-climatic and lacking that punch you all wanted. Oopsies oh well… One more chapter left in part one (and yes, after part 1 there will be a tiny little hiatus of a few weeks or so) and it's a bit of cliffhanger. And, well, what do you expect from the author that brutally killed off Cece in Christmas and Strippers?

TGHall: I was not responsible for that decision (killing Cece) in C&S. I did however write the whole outline of the next chapter so mmm…


	15. What Have You Done?

**A/N:** Yay! The site is working again properly. Thanks again to each of you for following our story and reading it diligently—we love writing for you guys and hearing your thoughts (there is a lot of praying though). Yes, there will be a hiatus but the story WILL continue as planned. We'll update with a preview halfway through our hiatus (should it be angsty or fluffy). Tell us your thoughts at the end of this chapter, please no death threats (though characters are fair game).

This chapter is a hard one to read. **Fair warning.**

Also, that Emison fluff you're all craving? As Ali says, _Wait for it._

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **  
**  
Alison sits anxiously in the front seat of the sedan as Aria cruises through the streets. It feels like a death scene, like she is being brought to her end, and Alison cringes at every mile they take that brings them closer to her sure failure. When Aria had suggested taking a driver's test so that she could freely drive places (ironically, not without Emily) Alison had said yes in an effort to prove that she is capable of responsibility. But now she's not so sure she's capable of any responsibility because she can barely remember to breathe.

"Relax, Ali," Aria calmly instructs with a kind smile as she looks over to the nearly hyperventilating blonde for a quick moment before her keen eyes focus back on the road.

"We've practiced a million times you're gonna ace it."

Alison manages a shaky smile at Aria's enthusiastic encouragement but she's still petrified. They have practiced, they've practiced quite a bit. But what if it's not enough, what will happen when she fails? Will she get another chance? Will they laugh? Will-

Strong hands settle on her shoulders from behind and knead the tense muscles firmly.

"Ali," Emily coos into her ear softly, the brunette's breath is warm against Ali's skin and the blonde almost shivers. "If you fail, you just take it again."

Alison blinks, not liking the idea of _failure_.

"But you're not gonna fail," Emily adds with a warm smile. "You're the best driver I know."

"Hey," Aria whines petulantly but she's smiling at Alison too.

"Except for Aria," Emily chuckles, winking at Alison who tries to hide her small giggle. She knows Emily is placating her fears, but she doesn't mind because it's nice to have real support.

"You're definitely the best student I've ever had," Aria praises assuredly.

"Hey," Emily mutters jokingly but Aria just gives her a pointed look. There is a good reason Emily still doesn't have a license—the brunette has a bit of a lead foot. That and Emily figures if she doesn't have to drive, she's not going to force herself to.

"We're here," Aria announces pulling into a free spot and Alison's breath hitches in fear.

The DMV looms over the car and Alison gulps staring up at it.

"Knock them dead, Ali," Emily cheers from behind.

Aria smiles supportively and Alison is about to open her door when Emily clambers out of the back and hops out eagerly to open the door for Alison. The blonde looks at her with wide, confused eyes, wondering what in the world her owner is doing.

"You got this," Emily leans in, whispering enthusiastically. She smiles fondly at Alison and the blonde feels a little more at ease before her test knowing that people _want_ her to succeed.

 **x-x-x**

When Alison emerges from the car, finishing up the test, Emily is waiting dutifully inside the DMV door. She watches the instructor walk in with Alison and scribble some marks down on a clipboard before ripping a sheet off and handing it to the ever timid blonde. The instructor mutters some words to Alison who nods and spies Emily waiting in the lobby. She shuffles over to the brunette, a shy smile tugging at her lips.

"Did you pass?" Emily asks energetically and Alison hands her the slip of paper, which Emily reads before her eyes light up. The blonde breaks into a full smile and Emily's brown eyes dazzle with affection.

"You did it!" Emily cries and she picks Alison clean off her feet in a tight hug. "Ali you little genius!"

Emily spins Alison in a circle as the blonde laughs giddily, and Ali still can't believe it. She _actually_ did it and it feels…amazing. Her own victory, though small by other people's standards, is huge to the blonde because it's hers and she did it all by herself. The pride that fills her is a rare and wonderful feeling that she's not accustomed to.

"I'm so proud of you," Emily gushes proudly, tightening her hold on Alison as she places the blonde down carefully. When she pulls back to take in Alison's expression, leaving her hands on the blonde's hips, Ali just can't stop beaming. Emily doesn't stop herself before she leans forward and presses her lips to Alison's in a quick show of overwhelming pride.

Alison freezes, the sensation pleasant but unexpected. Before she can react, Emily pulls away with a sheepish grin. The brunette pushes her feelings and thoughts away as fast and as far as she can. She doesn't need to examine this right now, they have all the time in the world.

Getting caught up in Ali's infectious enthusiasm and finally, finally getting to taste the blonde's sweet lips no matter how briefly it was…Emily doesn't regret it for a second. And she doesn't think Alison does either, by the way the blonde tilts her head shyly with a coy smile. Maybe this is the beginning of something new for them, and Emily can't help but hope it is, Maya's gone and now Emily is free to pursue whoever she wants and she definitely wants Alison. She appreciates Alison not bringing up her breakdown the night before, but to be fair they haven't even had a chance to breathe since they woke up, late. She'll tell the blonde all about it in due time. A true emotional avoider, Emily blocks out all issues including the word _Maya_ in them.

Meanwhile, Alison's feelings of excitement and pride have her feeling slightly bold, and a little more confident than usual. She's a little overwhelmed at how much this means to her, how much this means to Emily. But Emily's chaste kiss only confirms for her that the brunette believes she is capable of more things, capable of being _comfortable_ with this. And, Alison thinks to herself, she _is_ comfortable with this, right here in this moment. She can do this, she can please Emily—

And without another thought, Alison leans forward once more, connecting their lips without hesitation, slowly and gently. She feels Emily's grip on her hips tighten instantly as the brunette moans slightly in surprise. But Emily quickly adjusts and slowly begins to moves her lips sweetly against Alison's soft ones, enjoying the way the blonde reciprocates.

This is easy, Alison thinks amidst all the sort've fuzzy feelings, almost like it's enjoyable—

"I'm guessing Alison passed?"

The two fly apart at the sound of Aria's familiar voice and Emily brings her hand up to hold the back of her neck as she looks hesitantly at Aria who gazes at her sternly.

"I did," Alison confirms with a small smile, proud of her achievement, and Aria breaks her gaze from Emily to smile back at the blonde.

"I knew you would!" Aria praises enthusiastically as she hugs Alison. "Come on, you can drive home."

Alison lets Aria lead her away and the petite brunette glares at Emily before she turns her back on the confused swimmer. And then Emily remembers, Aria doesn't know that Maya is out of the picture.

 **x-x-x**

"Aria-"

Emily tries to stop the brunette on the way into the house and Aria pauses, sighing as Alison pauses as well.

"Yes, Em?" Aria questions with a hint of irritation. She notes Emily's desperate look and turns to Alison. "Ali can you go ahead and start the laundry I have in the washer inside?"

The blonde nods and scurries off quickly, leaving the two friends alone—her high from the accomplishment putting an extra spring in her step.

"Seriously, Em?!" Aria chastises instantly, but Emily cuts her off with frantic hand gestures.

"It's not like that! Maya and I…we broke up last night," Emily states earnestly, opening up for the first time. She hasn't told anyone yet, for good reason—she doesn't want a big fat _I told you so_ from everyone, except Alison. Ali would never judge her like that, she knows.

"What, like all the other times you two 'broke up'?" Aria asks skeptically, recalling nights where the two would fight and Emily would drink herself to sleep and until they'd just fuck and make up the next day.

"No, like we really broke up," Emily insists and watches as Aria's eyes soften slightly.

"Okay, that's really great and all, but even if you two did—wait, does Ali know that?" Aria asks with narrowed eyes.

"I haven't told her yet," Emily shakes her head.

"Em! So don't you think that's a little bit terrible that she still thinks you're with Maya? That she's letting you—"

"I kissed her, and then she kissed _me_ ," Emily interrupts. "I know that doesn't make it right—but she wants this too Aria, she _wants_ me too. And you know Alison, she's not trying to be a home wrecker—"

"No, she's not, but I don't think she knows what she wants Emily," Aria fires back nervously, trying not to get too defensive but simultaneously wanting to get her point across.

"I know you all think that I'm this _fucked up,_ confused sex symbol and aggressive celebrity but do you really think Ali is incapable of wanting me?" Emily asks loudly, her voice cracking and laced with pain. Aria's jaw drops slightly in surprise, not expecting their confrontation to go this way.

"We don't—"

"I might have a lot of problems but…but Alison sees that, I know she does, she's always watching and she's always listening to me and somehow she still wants me—"

"I said Alison doesn't know what _she wants_ because she's clearly still recovering from her past and technically Ali is still your _slave,_ " Aria shouts back just loud enough for her voice to be louder than Emily's, she has to be the voice of reason right now for Emily and Ali. "I warned you. Don't push her to do anything that she isn't ready for. You're not a bad person, Em. Don't make stupid decisions."

Emily looks to the ground sullenly, her fists clenching on her side.

"Em I'm not trying to parent you here but please just try to see it from Ali's point of view—"

"I have to go to the press conference with Spencer and Cece," Emily mutters as she pushes past Aria, attempting to shove away all her guilt. "I need to get ready."

"Do you need me to-"

"No," Emily spins back to Aria and cuts her off sharply. "No just take the rest of the day off, I'll call Cece to come get me."

Aria nods and watches sadly as her friend storms inside. She has an unsettling feeling that Emily isn't going to be reasonable about this, not one bit.

 **x-x-x**

Emily tries to brush off her anger as she runs inside and goes straight to shower and get ready for the press conference. She tries to calm her mind as the water cleanses her and she grudgingly gets ready at a hurried pace. Squeezing in the driver's test was tight with her schedule today but she wasn't about to let Alison go alone.

Cece calls to confirm she'll be there soon and her concerned tone suggests she has talked to Aria. _Great_ , Emily thinks angrily. _Now she_ _'_ _ll be in lecturing mom mode._ Finally dressed and ready Emily slips downstairs silently and finds Ali still puttering over the laundry, sorting with the softest expression on her face. Emily let's a pleased smile settle over her own at the sight. Ali senses she's being watched and turns to find Emily smiling at her.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Emily whispers but even so she steps into the room slowly. Ali shakes her head and smiles shyly as Emily comes closer.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Emily mutters regretfully, she wishes she could take Ali to this stupid conference or better yet just stay here with the blonde and _talk_. But they're in no rush, they have all the time in the world—after this annoyingly necessary conference.

"When are you coming back? Tonight?" Ali asks softly.

"As soon as I can get away," Emily promises and she reaches out to tuck Ali's hair behind her ear. "When I get back we can do something fun ok? Whatever you want."

Ali crinkles her brow in confusion but nods to appease her owner. Surely Emily has plans? But if not, Alison wonders if she can ask Emily to cuddle again. It's something the brunette obviously enjoys very much and she's learning she does too.

"Emily where are you? Lets go!" Cece hollers through the house and Emily sighs. The brunette reaches out and cups Ali's cheek gently her thumb stroking the smooth skin as the blonde leans in to her touch, reveling in the calming sensation.

"Don't miss me too much," Emily whispers affectionately with an impish grin. Alison covers Emily's hand with her own.

"Then hurry back," she whispers innocently and Emily leans in slowly placing a soft kiss to Ali's lips. Emily pulls away to see Ali's eyes are still closed and she can't help but smile. Aria is wrong, they understand each other—Ali likes her back, Emily is _certain_.

 **x-x-x**

Emily stands backstage in the tiny green room trying to steel her nerves. She hasn't done a press conference for months and now she has to publicly justify her actions against Ian. No one cared about Ali's low life owner at the BMW conference but Ian is a respected coach, Shana's coach as if it wasn't bad enough.

She clutches her papers desperately in a tight fist. Mona has written the 'perfect' speech, or so she has ensured the worried swimmer. But what if it's not enough, what if they try to take Ali away from her? Her lips tingle thinking about Ali's kisses and she smiles at the memory, before a small frown takes over. She can't lose Ali now that she finally has her. Emily decides right then and there she's going to fight harder than ever against all other forces to have her girl.

"Ready?" Mona asks with a grin as she sticks her head around the door. Emily nods uneasily and Mona steps into the room, closing the door behind her. She strides over to Emily and hands her a new stack of papers.

"I already have my speech," Emily gestures with the papers in her hand that Mona had had her memorize all last week.

"This is a better speech," Mona assures her client and switches over the papers.

"But I memorized the other one-"

"Just stick to what you believe," Mona encourages with a kind smile and Emily nods robotically. "The papers are just to help if you get stuck."

Emily gulps and Mona can see she's going to need a new tactic to get the best performance out of her client. Her mind turns quickly, like intrinsic clockwork pieces, all carefully aligned and specifically crafted.

"You know when I first said I would take you on as a client my firm called me crazy," Mona chuckles and Emily gets the distinct feeling that isn't the first time Mona has been called crazy. "They said you're a sinking ship."

Emily scowls and Mona chuckles again, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"But what they don't know, because they're idiots, is that a sinking ship always attracts the most attention," Mona smiles wickedly and Emily tries not to tense. "And we need all the attention we can get."

"So you'll sabotage me to generate more hype, and let me guess you'll make more money too?" Emily questions viciously. Why is no one straight forward anymore? Everyone in this industry works behind cloaks and daggers. No one ever says what they mean, not like Ali.

"You do a perfectly good job sabotaging yourself, I don't think you need any help there," Mona goads and Emily clenches her fists, she's almost certain that Mona would like it if she punched her smug face. After all she's a spin master.

"Tell me why I shouldn't fire you right now," Emily demands.

"Because I'm the only one who would take you on as a client," Mona smiles. "Well the only one who wasn't writing your _retirement_ speech."

Emily feels her blood boil. Mona is nothing more than another leech. She's going to give Cece and Spencer serious hell after this. They seem to have found a publicist with a god complex.

"I like you, Emily but you need to work on your listening skills," Mona grins again and Emily takes a deep breath trying to quell her rage.

"Fine whats your endgame then? My career goes up in flames and what? You become famous for being the worst publicist ever?" Emily demands furiously with a frown.

"Hardly," Mona scoffs as though she's insulted. "No I have a much nobler purpose for you, Emily Fields. You and I are going to abolish slavery."

Now its Emily's turn to scoff.

"Think about it, you're the perfect symbol. An athlete with a lot of press and your very own personal slave. You're already invested in this fight."

Emily stiffens at the mention of Ali.

"Relax," Mona chuckles. "We won't involve Alison unless we have to. But y _ou_ know as well as I do that these laws have to change."

Emily tilts her head wondering if the smirking publicist is to be trusted.

"You don't have to believe me, Emily, just get out there and do your thing," Mona encourages. "And I'll do mine."

Mona air kisses Emily's cheek and squeezes her shoulder affectionately before she heads for the door.

"Mona," Emily calls and the publicist turns back to her. "Is this really going to work?"

Mona grins.

"Only one way to find out," is all she offers before she disappears through the door.

 **x-x-x** **  
**

"Is she just going to read the whole thing?" Cece whispers pained and Spencer cringes as Emily glances up quickly and then back to the papers on the podium as she continues mumbling through the words. They're about a quarter into the speech and this is already painfully boring.

"What did you say to her before she went out there?" Spencer asks Mona on her left.

"I instructed my client to be on her best behavior," Mona doesn't take her eyes off Emily as she answers Spencer. "Why? Are you jealous she actually listens to me?"

"It'll wear off," Spencer snaps defensively. "Emily can't be instructed she can barely be managed."

"Maybe you're just a crappy manager," Mona quips airily as she flips her hair. Cece lays a hand on Spencer's arm trying to calm her.

"Just wait," Spencer grumbles turning back to watch Emily stutter through her speech hesitantly.

"I would like to take this time now to apologize to Coach Thomas and the association. I was out of line and…" Emily trails off as she reads the next few sentences, it's an apology, it's damage control, its not the truth. She looks to the crowd desperately and catches sight of Mona standing with Spencer and Cece. Mona raises an eyebrow with a bold smirk and Emily looks back to the page. This isn't the speech she memorized, but it's all fallen out of her head as she stares at these blatant lies—this is all wrong. She doesn't want to _apologize_ to Ian Thomas. "I was out of line and…"

Someone clears their throat and the room fills with even more awkward tension as people begin to shuffle in their seats. Emily gulps and closes her eyes for a second. She sees Ali's proud smile when she passed her test, her teary joy over Pepe's return, her little giggles. Emily grips the podium tightly, emotion flooding her. She imagines Ian with his hands all over Alison, and her blood begins to boil.

"I'm not sorry," she mutters opening her eyes, everyone looks on curiously. "I'm not sorry I hit that— that… _despicable_ human being. He tried to buy my, uh, a woman for the night, a slave, he wanted to take her rights from her! Slaves don't have any rights, everyone says. Well fuck that!"

Cece sighs and looks down with a brewing headache. Spencer smugly turns to Mona.

"You were saying?" Spencer asks sarcastically.

Mona, however, doesn't look away from Emily and just tilts her head examining the swimmer as she gets more and more worked up.

"Slaves are people! And they should be treated like people, with the basic rights everyone gets to enjoy. If that scumbag, if any scumbag think they can force someone into anything on my watch then I have two fists and a lot of time."

Emily finishes her rant and takes a few deep breathes, she suddenly feels faint, like she can barely hold her arms up and she leans heavily on the podium. The whole room falls deadly silent, so silent that a pin drop could be heard. Cece covers her face in aguish and Spencer can't even relish in her victory over Mona as Emily stands stock still as everyone stares.

And then slowly, clapping starts, a smattering of applause here and there, then more until the whole room is clapping enthusiastically as they get to their feet. Emily is stunned but gradually smiles. Spencer turns to take in Mona's smug knowing grin.

"How did you do that?" Spencer demands in a harsh whisper over the cheering.

"You just have to market the product to the right audience," Mona shares with a pleased smirk and Spencer's feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. She makes a mental note not to underestimate Mona Vanderwaal— something tells her it could be fatal. "All press is good press, Spencer."

Emily blinks and then chuckles a little to herself as the reporters start talking as one, all a flutter but not vicious and scathing, they're excited and it gives her a surge of confidence. Over their heads she catches Mona's little head nod and she nods back, unsure of what she's agreed to but so far it seems to be working. They're gonna be here a while she guesses as she answers the first question. But she'll do whatever it takes to keep Alison.

 **x-x-x**

The house is still and quiet almost dead in its silence. In the still occupied laundry room, Alison lies curled up on her air mattress, her eyes droopy as she slips in and out of sleepy consciousness in the warmth of the late afternoon sun that streams through the window. Pepe lies faithfully at her feet and the only sound in the room is her shallow breathing as she fights sleep.

It feels lazy to be lying here and taking advantage of the fact that nobody is home. But Aria and Hanna had ordered a big lunch while Emily was out, and they had gotten Alison's new favorite food—chicken club sandwiches. They found it both amusing and adorable to watch the quieter blonde try to take bites of the big sandwich and they marvelled at her ability to finish the monstrous meal. She's feeling the effects now and had been politely assured by Aria that she could stay home instead of joining her and Hanna on their shopping outing. The blonde figures that since she got her license and finished all her house work that Emily won't be mad at her for taking a nap in her food coma state. Surely she'll wake up before Emily returns anyway, and she'll make herself look presentable for whatever surprise Emily has come up with. She finds herself smiling remembering how excited Em had been after Ali got her license. That proud smile still makes Alison flush. She cherishes the excitement of the brunette, thinking there's no way the swimmer could be displeased with her now.

The blonde is on the brink of sleep and teetering somewhere on the line between dreams and memories when she hears a distant thud. She would think nothing of it, but she feels Pepe shift into a sitting position at her feet and she wonders what the sound was.

"What is it?" Alison whispers, her voice so hushed only the dog can hear her.

Then, Alison hears distinct footsteps headed her way in the hall and she wonders whether Aria or Hanna forgot something and came back to grab it. She sits up, prepared to greet them as the footsteps grow louder and approach the outside of her temporary room. The door slides open and her heart instantly drops into her stomach.

"Hello, Alison."

The blonde stares helplessly, intimidation taking over her entire body as she stares into cold dark eyes. _Maya_. Alison feels her nerves freeze in fear like ice. Maya looks just as sadistic as ever and theres a hint of desperation in her usual snide smirk. Ali shifts awkwardly as Maya shamelessly surveys her like a predator.

"You weren't asleep were you?" Maya asks in a steady voice. There's a mocking undertone as though she's talking to a small, stupid child and she tilts head patronizingly. Ali shakes her head slowly. "You would never lie to me would you? You're smarter than that, little Ali."

There's a threat there Alison can tell and she tenses up in fear, shaking her head more forcefully. She doesn't want to give Maya any reason to be mad or angry especially with no one else home. Maya smiles, wide and cruel as she approaches the bed, looming menacingly.

Pepe growls low and dangerously and Maya stops, snarling back at the dog. Alison lays a hand on Pepe's back to try and calm the dog, suddenly afraid of what Maya may do to him.

"Come, you're going to need to be awake for this," Maya gleans wickedly, fixing her attention on Alison, and turns on her heel. When Alison doesn't spring up immediately, Maya turns back slowly, rage steadily building as she stares at Alison.

"Come where?" Alison asks in a small voice but the glare that Maya shoots her is so angry that she shrinks back, her blue eyes shimmering with fear.

"Don't you _dare_ question me," Maya growls and the blonde nods quickly, reverting to her frightened and submissive conditioned nature.

"S-sorry ma'am," Alison stutters as she gets to her feet, and forces herself to walk over to Maya. The dark haired girl steps aside and lets Alison walk out the door. Pepe gets up off the bed slowly never taking his eyes off Maya. The dark haired girl grins at the dog and then slides the door shut again. It simply won't do to have the dog interrupt all her fun with the little slave, no, no.

Pepe whines behind the door scratching at it and Alison moves to let him out, but Maya intercedes.

"You're not sorry," Maya barks in that threatening voice, that plagues Alison's nightmares, Maya grabs Alison's face roughly, pulling the blonde sharply towards her. "Not yet."

The twisted girl throws Alison forward, in front of her, and smirks when the blonde stumbles, almost falling onto the hard marble.

"Watch your step," Maya taunts and shoves at Alison's back. "Upstairs, now."

The timid girl tries to walk as fast as she can so that Maya has no reason to touch her, and she silently prays that somebody comes home now. Anybody. But no one has ever come before so why should this time be any different?

She feels dread pool in her stomach as Maya directs her to Emily's bedroom and when she falters, there's a rougher shove to her back. Ali falls forward with a yelp as Maya towers over her.

"I'm s-s-o-sorry. W-w-hat did I do?" Alison tries to ask. As she scrambles backwards on her hands and knees along the ground, she doesn't dare look Maya in the eye. And so she doesn't see Maya roll her eyes or the twisted girl swing her foot back. Alison cries sharply as Maya kicks harshly into her side, enough to wind the cowering blonde.

"You think you're above this now, don't you, think you've finally got a good thing going," Maya snarls over her. "Emily spoils you and now its my job to remind you of your place."

Maya reaches down and pulls Alison to her feet by the front of her shirt before throwing her backwards onto Emily's bed. "And you're going to learn. You better believe I'm going to make this a lesson you never forget."

Alison tries to shrink into the mattress, to be anywhere but here right now. She can't even go to that place she always does in these encounters, where she's vacant and barely responsive. Its like Emily switched on a light and suddenly the world wasn't muted colours but Maya's smashed the bulb and all Alison can see is consuming darkness as the twisted girl grabs her ankles pulling her down the mattress.

"You're going to learn how to be the best doll you can be," Maya taunts licking her lips as she grins sadistically, Alison trembles from her touch. Her nails trace Ali's ankle digging in as Alison whimpers, her blue eyes so wide and fearful. Maya loves it. "Do you know what a good doll does?"

The trembling blonde bites her lip shamefully and shakes her head.

"N-no ma'am," Alison replies so quietly that Maya almost misses it.

"Well, Ali, good dolls are supposed to please their owners," Maya says as though explaining some well kept secret. Her hand wraps around one of Ali's ankles and then the other and she wretches Alison's legs apart jarringly. "They know how to obediently spread their legs. I'm sure you know how to do that."

Alison twists a little but Maya tightens her grip as she climbs up onto the bed between Alison's spread legs. She digs her nails in and Alison squeezes her eyes tight but doesn't move when Maya lets go.

"Now just lie there like a obedient little doll, thats it," Maya praises with that cruel taunting tone in her words.

Her fingers trace Alison's lips before deliberately trailing down her chin, to her neck, to inside her shirt. Maya is enjoying the way Alison's chest heaves with her frightened little breaths.

Alison closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry as she tries to take deep breaths to calm down. Emily and Cece are the ones who taught her how to control her breathing when she's scared or nervous—surely Emily would be displeased with this?

As Maya lowers her thin, tight body down on top of Alison's, pressing the blonde tightly into the bed, Alison dares to make eye contact.

"Emily will be angry," Alison whispers in a last attempt to save herself by trying to spare both of them the sure wrath of the swimmer. Emily promised no one else could have her, her owner has fought off everyone who tried to take Alison from her and Ali believed her. But Emily has always been under Maya's thumb, time and time again that has been proven to Ali.

The blonde notices a moment of hesitation as though she's actually gotten through to the deranged girl on top of her before Maya's face clouds over with a sinister glare that Alison can only describe as evil. The dark haired girl chuckles quietly and leans down, rocking her hips so that her pelvis grinds across Alison's and she brings her hand down to tauntingly tease the blonde, cupping her cheek and running her thumb over Ali's lips.

"Who do you think sent me?" Maya coos with a sickeningly sweet voice, the underlying biting tone present. "Emily wants me to make sure you're a decent fuck. After all, you'll have to live up to my standards if you want to please Emily."

The blonde's heart cracks painfully as Maya's cruel taunts break her down.

"I shouldn't tell you this-" Maya sighs as though sharing something burdensome. "But she wanted to sell you."

Alison stiffens—Emily wanted to _get rid of her,_ to send her away. She tries to tuck her bottom lip into her teeth but Maya's finger is still tracing her face and instead Ali's lip trembles as she tries not to cry.

"No, no," Maya coos in that baby voice she sometimes uses on Emily. She strokes Alison's lips as the blonde scrunches her eyes. "Shh little Ali its ok, Em's just a little frustrated. See, when you buy a trophy doll you don't exactly expect to get an inexperienced slave."

Alison trembles as Maya's hand roams to her cheek.

"Its ok though," Maya leans down her breath hot against Alison's face. "I'm here to fix the problem."

Alison immediately thinks to all the times she's watched Emily's eyes cloud over with desire when they've found themselves in more than compromising positions. The way Emily brushes her off quickly after and refuses to look her in the eye—is it because she's angry with her inexperience? The blonde miserably wonders why Emily didn't just take what she wanted, why the brunette feels a need to subject her to this horrible treatment with her girlfriend. Couldn't Emily see that Maya scares the living daylights out of her? Or maybe Emily just doesn't care.

"I'll try harder," Alison pleads softly, turning her head slightly as Maya brings her face closer.

"Starting now," Maya smiles and it's the most unpleasant, toxic smile Alison's ever seen. The raven haired girl grabs her face, fingers squeezing both cheeks, and forces Alison to turn straight towards her. "Behave."

Maya crashes their lips together, and this kiss is rough and incredibly dominating. She forcefully snakes her tongue into Alison's mouth. Alison tries to breath through her nose desperately as Maya wiggles against her, the blonde feels sick with horror as Maya's hand grabs at her breasts while those thin hips rock against the blonde. Ali feels violated in a million ways as Maya wretches away and pants staring at the blonde with nothing but power and dominance.

Alison has been harassed and beaten and violated too many times beforehand to count—but this feels like the most torturous, painful experience of them all. This is betrayal at its finest, and it feels as terrible as the day her siblings sold her into slavery and left her helpless and alone. At least beforehand, the blonde used to be able to slip away into a blank state of emotion. Now, she can't even close her eyes without thinking of the tan swimmer who is subjecting her to this.

Maya bites harshly on Alison's bottom lip, the blonde to whimpers painfully as she shifts, causing her hips to jump upward in the struggle and Maya laughs as she breaks away for a moment.

"Maybe you're not such an innocent little slave," she taunts as she rolls her thigh against Alison's center, the pressure causing Ali to squirm in discomfort. Maya slips her hand up Alison's shirt and continues to aggressively kiss the blonde.

Ali thinks the kissing may be the worst part. The kisses with Emily earlier had caused that pleasant fluttering in her stomach, those kisses were enjoyable and it was the first time Alison had not felt tortured when pleasing someone. But this, this is disgusting and aggressive and dominating and cruel.

Maya's kiss is bruising as Alison struggles to breathe, her body wriggling in an automatic defense to the hand wandering beneath her shirt. When Maya's hand shoves it's way under Ali's bra and gropes greedily at her soft mound, the blonde feels tears suddenly begin to form.

"I'm going to fuck you," Maya breathes out against Ali's lips, as her fingers abuse the blonde's breast unfairly. Her rough hands palm and grab and pinch, hard, eliciting breathy cries from Alison. "And when I'm done with you Emily will never touch you again."

Something in Alison registers those words and her terrorized mind desperately tries to piece the information together.

"Now," Maya sits up, still straddling the blonde with one thigh between Ali's legs. She pulls Alison up by the front of her shirt so that their chests are flush against each other and she harshly kisses the blonde one more time, all teeth and tongue and Alison is repulsed. When Maya breaks the kiss, she smiles domineeringly. "Take your shirt off. Slowly."

Alison stares at her like a deer in headlights, her baby blue eyes frightened with panic. The humiliation of having to degrade herself overwhelms her whole body as she tries to still her trembling fingers and bring them to her shirt.

She closes her eyes but she hears Maya taunt her instantly.

"Nah-uh uh," the raven haired girl coos menacingly. "Keep your eyes open."

Alison swallows thickly and nods obediently, her fingers shaking as they grip the bottom of the shirt and pull up, lifting it over her head slowly until she pulls it off completely. She watches as Maya's eyes darken and roam over her body lustfully. Her dark eyes have nothing but cruelty in them.

"Good girl," Maya purrs in that same condescending voice that Alison knows Emily loathes. Her mind continues to think of the swimmer, and something doesn't quite add up…

Maya uses a finger to tilt Alison's chin upwards. Her lips connect with the blonde's once more, a bit slower this time but still just as punishing. Alison hates how suffocating every breath she takes feels, and she feels even more trapped as Maya pushes her backwards once more, forcing Alison to lie down once again as she grabs both her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand.

"Do you like this?" Maya jeers hauntingly as her free hand runs up Ali's thigh, over her center, and up her abdomen before shoving Ali's bra up, exposing her breasts. The blonde turns red in shame, trying to close her eyes and imagine she's anywhere but here. She tries to imagine this is Emily, and it's not rough, it's gentle, a little sweet but most importantly its safe because its Emily and Emily is safety. Maya slips a hand under Alison's torso and her nimble fingers unsnap Alison's bra with one swift motion.

"I wish Emily could see you now," Maya taunts as she relishes the defeated look that settles in Alison's eyes, tears threatening to spill at any second, its fantastic. "Weak, exposed, and pathetic."

The blonde is helpless, her wrists still pinned above her head as she blinks rapidly. Maya's cold fingers play with her breasts slowly, and every little action makes Alison cringe in disgust. She wants nothing more than to run for miles, to submerge herself in the pool and never come up for air. Not until she's cleansed herself of this cruel, terrible monster. Her breaths spill out in little whimpers mixed with crying as Maya's fingers torturously trail down her stomach, her nails scratching along the way, leaving angry red lines all over Ali's skin. Maya reaches the edge of her shorts and stops, her fingers slid across the waist band torturously slow, daring to slip under the elastic at any moment.

Alison can't take it anymore, and tears begin to escape as she anticipates what's about to come. And though Maya is a girl, she has no doubt it's going to hurt as every bit as those who came before her.

"Come on, keep your legs spread like a good little doll," Maya goads with a twisted grin as her fingers skate over Alison's covered center and send a pool of dread straight to Ali's stomach. "I should have set up a camera. Emily would cry at the sight of her precious little Ali being hurt again."

The malicious grin that spreads across Maya's face is terrorizing but her words suddenly sparks a strong realization within Alison: _Emily did not authorize this._

The thought is horrifying yet relieving all at once—Emily didn't betray, didn't subject her to this, doesn't want to subject Alison to this— it all comes together in a tangled stream of information. As her thoughts begin to clear and form logical thinking patterns, Alison realizes that this was a nasty trap and if what Maya is now saying is true, then she should run, fast. And there is only one place she has ever wanted to run to, one person she trusts- Emily. Emily will protect her.

As Maya's free hand moves to the button on her shorts and plucks it undone, Alison squirms forcefully and yanks her wrists out of Maya's lose grip, catching the dark haired girl off guard.

"Stop," Alison pleads loudly before this gets any worse, attempting to wriggle out from under Maya. But Maya pins her down forcefully with her weight and as her face darkens, she grabs Alison's throat with both hands and squeezes. The blonde's eyes widen instantly as her breathing is complicated.

"Stop!" Alison screams and still Maya squeezes harder, her rage getting the better of her. Soon Alison can't scream anymore, and all she can do is choke on what little air she has left. Black spots begin to dance in front of her eyes and Maya's digs her knee painfully into Ali's center. The blonde tries to cry out but it comes out as a pathetic choked cough.

"You little bitch, you think you can take whats mine, that I'd let you just come in here and take Emily," Maya growls and watches as Alison struggles for life. The blonde is on the verge of passing out when she hears loud barking, and suddenly Maya's hands release her. Ali falls back, gasping for air and dear life. The blonde sees (barely within her vision) Pepe herding Maya across the room, growling and snapping at her viciously. The blonde tries to catch her breath and scrambles backwards.

"Don't make me hurt you, flea bag," Maya threatens in a horribly menacing manner as she kicks at Pepe he dodges her easily and it only seems to infuriate him more. Pepe snaps at Maya again before he looks back at Alison and Maya strikes forward with her foot hitting the dog in his side. He whimpers but growls and Alison wants so desperately to help him. He's her best friend and it hurts to see him in any type of pain. Maya laughs as Pepe shakes himself off and he looks to Ali again with pleading eyes, before Maya steps forward and this time he's ready. Pepe jumps away from Maya's kick and then sinks his teeth into her ankle. Maya howls in pain and tries to shake the dog lose and Ali makes her break. She'll find Emily and get help for Pepe.

Alison quickly gets on her feet, her bra falling off her as she gets off the bed and Maya eyes her instantly.

"Don't you dare!" Maya shouts as she lunges for Alison's arm, shaking Pepe lose. Alison yelps as Maya's nails graze her skin but can't find purchase instead Maya's fingers snag on her bra strap, pulling her but Alison easily slips out of the undergarment as she bolts for the bedroom door.

Maya yells out, infuriated, as Pepe blocks her way. She kicks Pepe hard sending him into the wall as she follows after Alison, a good twenty paces behind her. The blonde skirts down the cold marble hallways and down the stairs.

"I swear you're gonna get it!" Maya rages from somewhere behind her but Ali's mind is only on safety.

As if on cue, the front door opens revealing Spencer and Alison's eyes widen as she stops dead in her tracks in the middle of the foyer. She crosses her arms over her chest in fear and embarrassment and Spencer looks at her in confusion with wide eyes.

"Alison?" Spencer bewilderedly asks taking in the topless crying blonde. "What's going on?"

The blonde wants to answer, but she can't formulate words right now. There's too much adrenaline and fear and shock running through her to try and think straight.

"Emily really thats so distasteful," Alison can hear Cece from outside.

Beyond Spencer, Alison can see Emily and Cece in the driveway laughing and she runs out of the house towards safety. Emily is safety, Emily will protect her. Those are the only two thoughts in her mind as she dashes towards the swimmer.

"Alison!" Spencer calls after her as the blonde whizzes right past her with a terrified expression. The bewildered manager looks back into the house and spots Maya standing at the top of the stairwell, disheveled and angry. Before Spencer can piece together what has happened Pepe comes charging out of the bedroom intent for Maya again. Spencer watches as Maya races down the stairs, blood from her ankle dripping all over the white marble and Pepe lunges snapping at Maya when they reach ground level.

"Get this mutt away from me," Maya orders Spencer and the manager is propelled into action, grabbing Pepe's collar. She's never seen him so worked up, so intent on someone before, like he intends to kill Maya. He growls in Spencer's hold but doesn't attack her, his eyes fixed on Maya who is trying not to cower.

Spencer looks back to where Alison disappeared, frightened and half undressed, then to the angry dog in her hold and to Maya who looks murderous and disheveled. It's painting a picture Spencer has only two words for- "Oh fuck."

"Alison?!" Cece exclaims in surprise at the sight of the timid blonde running out of the house, topless, and making a beeline for Emily. The brunette, facing away from Alison, whirls around at the mention of the blonde's name just in time for Alison to throw herself into Emily's arms.

In any other circumstance, Emily can honestly say she would welcome and enjoy a topless Alison running into her arms and pressing tight against her body. But something is incredibly wrong and Emily can sense it from the way the blonde is trembling and breathing hard. Her hands clutch at Emily's back for dear life and she tries to hide herself in the brunette as she starts to cry harder.

"Hey," Emily whispers softly into the blonde's ear and holds her tightly. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm so-so-sorry, p-l-lease don't be mad," Alison cries, her voice breaking as she speaks and the brunette looks up at Cece with a bewildered expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Cece asks out loud, suddenly anxious because this feels bad, like the start of a horror movie bad. Cece's heart breaks as Alison keeps crying through her explanation.

"I…I didn't stop her…I thought…I…" but Alison can't form coherent sentences as her crying grows more intense and Emily can only hold her tighter, unsure as to what Alison is talking about. But Cece isn't as naïve, and startling realization comes as she spots Maya's car further down the driveway. Tonight is not an accident, Ali has been subjected to something Cece doubts she can stomach knowing let alone Emily.

"Oh fuck no," Cece almost shouts and Emily shoots her a sharp, pointed look as she gently pries Alison off of her. She turns Alison, shielding her body for privacy, and shrugs off her own jacket wrapping it tightly around the trembling blonde.

"You're safe Ali I promise," Emily assures the fearful blonde. "Just tell me what happened?"

Alison cries harder trying to escape into Emily's warm jacket. It smells like the swimmer and Ali tries to take what little comfort she can from that, but she just wants Emily's arms around her again. Emily can see they are getting no where and pulls Alison into her arms again, resting her chin upon Ali's head.

"Its ok," Emily mumbles though she's sure something bad has happened she's more concerned with comforting Ali right now, she can find out the whole story soon but for now she just holds the shaking blonde.

Cece watches the two her throat constricting this needs to be handled delicately, but she needs to see for herself what Maya has done. Gently Cece pulls Alison from Emily's arms, the blonde whimpers a little but Emily soothes her with a hand to her back.

"Please, Ali, just let me see," Cece fights to keep her voice even and soothing, even though all of her is screaming to lash out.

She turns Alison to face her, and she instantly spots the jarring marks on her neck from Maya's hands and the red almost bloody scratch marks all over Ali's torso. Emily notices them too as she watches Cece examine Ali.

"Ali who did that?" Emily asks desperately and then she catches sight of a familiar car in the drive.

"Cece!" Spencer yells from inside the house, Pepe's barking starting up again. "Keep Emily outside!"

And suddenly Emily has it all figured out, once it all clicks in her mind, all she sees is red.

Emily bolts before Cece can grab her and the blonde rushes after Emily only imaging what Spencer has found inside. Alison is half dragged back into the house because Cece isn't thinking clearly as they hurry after Em.

The athlete has the advantage though and she's all tense muscle and hardened anger as she bursts into her own foyer to find Spencer holding back a snarling Pepe and Maya. Maya with a bleeding ankle and sadistic pleasure swimming in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Emily demands furiously striding across the room.

"Emily," Spencer squeaks as Pepe starts barking furiously straining against her hold.

"Did you touch her?" Emily ignores her manager, instead screaming into Maya's face. "Answer me!"

Maya crosses her arms hauntingly but offers no words. Maya's head snaps to the side as Emily slaps her. Hard.

"Emily-" Spencer starts to admonish.

"I fucked your little doll so what?" Maya spits viciously. "She's not a great lay if thats what you're wondering. I saved you the trouble, maybe now you won't waste your rebound on some whore who doesn't even know-"

Emily pushes Maya forcefully and the dark haired girl stumbles back.

"Emily," Cece cries trying to get Emily to see reason. "I know you're angry-"

"Angry," Emily cuts off with a dark chuckle. "We passed angry a long time ago. How dare you come into my house and hurt Alison, you fucking bitch!"

"How dare I? How dare you, Emily, how dare you pretend your better than the rest of us, pretend this slave means anything more than a pretty face and a tight ass," Maya challenges backing up slightly. "She's a toy and you're too much of a coward to admit thats what you want her for, all you want her for."

Maya uses all her force to push back against Emily but the swimmer shoves harder and Maya loses her footing sprawling across the marble on her back.

"You know I offered her to you Em I was happy to share," Maya reminds the brunette.

"Stop talking Maya and leave," Emily whispers heatedly. "This is your last warning."

"Warning, thats rich," Maya scoffs as Emily steps closer looming over her. "Please, I'm not scared of you, Emily. Just think now you'll never know how tight your little doll is."

Emily falls onto Maya with a sharp yell and they grapple across the marble as Spencer and Cece both shout for them to stop. Spencer holds Pepe back but he's straining furiously against her grip, Cece isn't as restricted and rushes over to the fighting pair.

Emily gets the upper hand, pinning Maya with her weight as her hands wrap around Maya's throat, squeezing tightly as the twisted girl gasps for breath. The anger running through her veins is white hot like every muscle is straining to tear Maya limb from limb, Emily can't see reason, can't feel anything but disgust and rage towards the girl below her.

"You should be scared," Emily mutters darkly, hands tightening as Maya claws at Emily's strong grip on her throat, desperate for air. Part of Emily relishes the power as Maya's clawing grows weaker.

"Emily stop," Cece tries to intervene but Emily brushes her off easily, pushing her away with one hand.

"This is what she deserves."

"No one is denying that but Emily this isn't you," Spencer argues holding Pepe who keeps barking and snapping.

"I should kill you," Emily whispers, ignoring them all, her own rage building as Maya's eyes widen with fear. "Now you're scared, huh. Now you know what it feels like to be powerless, weak."

Alison shivers at Emily's dark tone and its throwing her straight back to being at Maya's mercy moments earlier, maybe they aren't so different. Cece catches sight of Alison hyperventilating and makes a quick decision.

Ignoring Emily's attempts to push her away Cece grabs the brunette's head.

"Look," Cece directs turning Emily to see Alison who is cowering in Emily's too big jacket looking small and fragile and broken and while it fuels her rage it also makes her want to comfort Ali, to make her feel safe. Ali's fear trumps her own anger.

She lets go of Maya slowly and stands. Alison shrinks back as Emily approaches her but the fear is short lived and the blonde launches herself into safe arms, burrowing again as she cries and Emily holds her tightly. Emily coos in her ear that brunette's sorry and she is so, so sorry to have ever let this monster near Ali.

Maya catches her breath on the floor as Cece steps over her.

"You don't have it in you, blondie," Maya mocks, she's never been afraid of Cece.

Cece presses her heel to Maya's chest, pinning the despicable bitch.

"Step foot in this house, come anywhere near Alison again and I'll bury you, Maya," Cece promises pressing down, Maya coughs a little as her chest is restricted and she glares up at Cece.

Finally Maya nods reluctantly and Cece lets her up.

"Dress it up all you want Emily she's still a fucking trophy doll and thats all she'll ever be," Maya scoffs rubbing at her soar throat.

Alison buries herself into Emily's chest and the frightened heartbeat under her hand is the only thing keeping Emily from attacking Maya again.

"We stopped Emily because she doesn't deserve to go to jail but don't for one second think that means you deserve to live," Spencer throws in as she lets Pepe go and he rushes towards Maya barking and snapping as he herds her to the door.

Pepe stands guard as Maya leaves and everyone breathes a sigh of relief, the adrenaline high slowly coming down.

"You're safe now, I'm so sorry," Emily repeats sincerely as she holds the blonde tightly, whispering so softly that only Alison can hear. Her voice cracks slightly and Alison buries herself further into the brunette. Emily can't believe what Maya has done, what has happened to Alison again, how she has failed to keep her promises, failed Ali. "How did this happen?"

And she's not asking about tonight she's not even asking Ali, she's asking herself because it was and is her responsibility to keep Ali safe and she's failed. Terribly.

"I…Maya…She said she was supposed to- to teach me," Alison breathes out quietly, trying to steady her voice, and the brunette pulls away a bit to stare at her in bewilderment. "She said you- you wanted to sell me cause- I'm not good enough."

"What?! Ali you know I don't want to-"

"I know," Ali cuts her off in a very tiny voice before continuing. "But she said I would need to learn from her a-a-and it made sense at first because I…I don't know how to…"

Emily looks at her with the kindest, most concerned and loving eyes as she frowns slightly, trying to figure out what the blonde is trying to say. Alison takes deep breath and forces herself to speak as her hands clutch at Emily's shirt, Emily's warm hands covering Ali's shaking ones gently.

"I don't know how to- to please girls, and I was afraid you were tired of my inability to…you know…" she tries to formulate words as she avoids eye contact with Emily whose jaw drops. Alison's voice falls to a very low whisper as she hangs her head. No one else in the room can hear their conversation, and it's concerning the others as they watch Alison tremble and speak timidly to Emily. "I-I didn't want you to be angry because I wasn't performing like an expensive doll. Y-you paid so much for me and have been so kind and I want to please you, I do, I've been trying…"

Alison's voice trails off but the brunette feels her heart shatter as the realization of the whole situation dawns on her. All those times Alison has been sweet and affectionate and flirty…it was all because Alison felt trapped and scared and wanted to do whatever it took to stay. It hurts Emily to realize that Ali doesn't see her as a friend, Alison sees her as an owner. The thought leaves a terrible bitter taste in her mouth and Emily's mind flashes to everything they've been through, all the touching and coy smiles and affection, it was all a ploy. Ali's way of protecting herself and while rationally Emily can understand Alison has been trying to survive, she still feels betrayed.

Emily pulls away from the scared blonde and steps back, Alison tries to grab for her but Emily dodges her hands.

"You should go," Emily whispers and Alison wants to cry.

"I can do it, Emily, please I can," Ali begs, wrapping Emily's jacket tightly around herself.

Emily wants to throw up as Alison offers herself blatantly in the foyer stained in Emily's ex's blood, after Alison's just been assaulted, like this is normal and romantic and any kind of acceptable.

"Thats not-" Emily rubs at her temples, everything is so fucked up, how did this happen. "I never wanted to have sex with you, Alison."

Thats not entirely true but not like this, never like this, Emily thought she was making a connection and Alison thought she was getting a less evil owner in exchange for affection and eventual sex. Alison can't breath, Emily doesn't want sex, has never wanted sex, it just doesn't add up. Alison's lower lip trembles as she watches Emily slowly build in her anger and hurt. Emily feels like a complete idiot her mind on a constant loop of Ali's shy little smile and that damn lip biting.

"You need to leave," Emily shakes her head trying to clear her mind. She has to figure out how to make this right but she can barely look at the blonde, not without remembering what Maya has done, what she herself has done. God what could she possibly have done to convince Alison that Maya raping her was acceptable, bile rises in the brunette's throat. Is she really any better than Maya though, how many times did she almost lead Ali into something more convinced they were both on the same page when in reality the blonde didn't want it at all?

Emily spins in a circle unexpectedly and punches the wall furiously.

"Em!" Spencer cries in sympathy as Emily pulls back her hand, her knuckles bleeding.

Ali covers her mouth in shock and Cece steps towards the scared blonde, the older blonde shields Alison a little and Spencer steps in front of Cece as another barrier. Emily shakes out her hand and winces, she looks over to her friends to see them shielding Alison, shielding Ali from her and she feels her heart sink. They're good people, better people than she'll ever be.

"Take her home, Cece," Emily mutters stepping past the huddle and heading to the kitchen.

"Emily you-"

"Not tonight," Emily murmurs shuffling slowly, cradling her hand. "I need to clean up and she- she shouldn't be here."

Cece nods and takes Ali's arm gently.

"Please, Em, please," Alison hiccups as her tears start again. "Please don't send me away."

Emily looks back to the hysterical blonde with a pained frown.

"I'm not sending you away, Alison," Emily sighs deeply, tears gathering in her brown eyes. "I'm setting you free."


	16. PART TWO SNEAK PEAK 1

**THIS IS A SNEAK PEAK, NOT A CHAPTER.**

 **A/N:** To everyone who has been expressed their love for this story, TGHall and I greatly appreciate you all and we hear every positive comment, concern, or dislike. Again, we are both _extremely_ busy— I _promise_ this story is not being forgotten. In fact, it is the only story of mine that will probably be finished this year, if we're being honest.

However, with that being said, it is totally not okay to be super rude about updating. Some of you are just curious about when (although you're all anonymous so I can't quite message you and answer that) and some of you send friendly reminders about how much you miss the story and can't wait, which we really love. But again, try and understand that we are both working professionals. TGHall works 75 hour weeks on set of a TV show most of you probably know, and I'm working for a prolific author/director whose work I guarantee you all know of. Not an ego thing, it's just a reminder to please remember how time consuming writing is, especially good writing. If we wanted to pump out a shit story and give it to you, we would. But we don't, so it's taking a bit to finish writing.

It WILL get finished, I 100% can promise that. Whether you want to stick around and wait is up to you, but we hope you do read when it's all done. Anyway, ask any questions you want if you are anonymous and we'll do our best to answer in our next update or sneak peak. Hope you're all enjoying your fall.

 **x-x-x**

Thirty minutes later, Ali has determined she doesn't like spicy food at all, nor is she a huge fan of Mexican, or at least the heavy enchiladas that Hanna ordered. Something else makes her sneeze…Aria said it might be the pepper, or something like that. It's all a taste-sensory overload for Alison and she is happy when Hanna let's her stop trying and just eat what she wants.

The front door opens and closes with a bang, and they hear Emily's "I'm home!" float through the hallway.

"In the lounge!" Hanna calls out, her mouth full. The brunette appears and sees the mess before her—all three of her friends consumed with their meals, the table covered in take away containers.

"Geez, couldn't wait for me?" Emily mumbles though amused.

"This isn't about you," Hanna continues through her full mouth as sauce slides down the side of her wide smile and the others make a face at her. She swallows before continuing. "This is about finding out what tantalizes Ali's tastebuds."

"Well, what have you found that you like?" Emily asks kindly as she sits down next to the blonde. Alison looks to her shyly as she points to the sushi. "That's my favorite!"  
Ali grins and plucks up a roll with her chopsticks, a feat she's still trying to master, she holds the roll out to Emily, who smiles and expertly takes the whole roll in her mouth. As she makes appreciative chewing noises Emily's spies a piece of a roll that is untouched but looks delicious and so being, the friendly individual that she is, she reciprocates Ali's sharing and picks up a sushi roll with her fingers. Ali's eyes widen in surprise as Emily offers the roll and the blonde leans forward slowly. Her lip's enclose around Emily's fingers as she takes the whole piece in her mouth, and it's erotic without Ali intending it to be. Her plump lips and tongue slide against Emily's fingers and the brunette's eyes widen as the blonde pulls back, her teeth just skimming the swimmer's skin. Em suppresses a moan, captivated by the sight. The brunette longs for Alison's lips to be all over the rest of her skin and her stomach flips in anticipation.

"So good- is it good?" Emily clears her throat awkwardly and watches as Alison licks her lips after swallowing. The blonde makes a little moan of contentment, and though it's not sexual it does sinful things to Emily's ever insatiable libido. Alison nods and stares at her expectantly as if waiting for another piece.

Hanna snickers as Emily fumbles quickly for another piece and feeds it to Alison once again, a strong pull occurring in her core as those damn tantalizing lips slowly take the food and her tongue brushes against Emily's fingers. The whole time Ali's expressive blue eyes look up at her and Emily's forgets to breathe for a second.

"I think we just found what _tantalizes_ Em's tastebuds," Hanna teases wickedly. Aria elbows the laughing blonde and Ali doesn't quite understand what they're laughing at. Meanwhile, Emily is embarrassed beyond belief.

"You know I'm hungry too," Hanna whines playfully sticking out her tongue and Emily flushes pink before she throws her friend a glare and gets up, striding from the room.

"I have to shower," she throws over her shoulder in her hasty retreat.

"I'll bet you do," Hanna chuckles behind her and Aria rolls her eyes.


	17. PART TWO SNEAK PEAK 2

**A/N:** Hope everyone is enjoying their fall (or spring)! What do you guys think of all the new season 6b stuff? Anyway, just wanted to put another sneak peak out since this part two is still a work in progress. But, another reminder, if you guys have questions we really can't answer them if you're anonymous since we're not constantly updating (yet). Do feel free to send PM's with questions or login and ask and we'll answer. I really think you guys will like part two—it's really packed with a lot. Enjoy this second little sneak peak, we'll be back with new chapters hopefully around the end of November. It is a wait but it will all come together soon.

 **x-x-x  
**  
"Ali let go," Emily's voice brings Ali out of her thoughts and she realizes the brunette's weight is sagging down on her as the athlete tries to push off and stand on her own. "I need more…"

She points to her nose, referencing the drug and Ali cringes internally, understanding. "You need sleep—"

"No sleep," Emily argues as she manages to stand on her own and look Alison in the eyes. "I hate sleeping, nightmares are for babies."

"Please, Emily, let's just go upstairs," Alison pleads softly, looking around and realizing Cece and Hanna are beginning to herd people out. She needs to do her part and make sure the athlete gets to bed safely.

"Stop saying please, I hate when you say please," Emily growls as she turns away from the blonde and heads for the stairs. She's swaying on her feet though and Alison has to run after her and steady her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm just trying to be polite," Alison timidly explains herself as she loops Emily's arm around her shoulders and walks her to the base of the stairs.

"You're too nice Ali," Emily mumbles under her breath and the blonde doesn't know how to take that. Emily makes being nice sound like a dirty, bad thing.

"Should I be mean?" Alison asks, confused, but glad that this opens a door for meaningless conversation (because she's sure Emily won't remember any of this in the morning). It's better than Emily pushing her away the whole entire walk to the room.

"No, no you're perfect the way you are," Emily sighs and closes her eyes as she pauses. Alison waits patiently, the two of them mid stair-way. The blonde surveys the upstairs and downstairs as drunken people stumble past them and she decides right then and there that she absolutely despises parties. She sees Spencer yelling at a belligerent drunk guy who tries to grab at her and she doesn't understand where all these people came from but she doesn't want to ever meet them, sober or not sober.

"You make being nice sound like a bad thing," Alison murmurs as she cringes at the trashy sights around her.

"Sorry," Emily hiccups and continues to trudge up the stairs so Ali follows. "I'm trying Ali."

"I know you are," Alison soothes, thinking the brunette is referring to this seemingly long walk to the bedroom. Emily's thoughts are a jumble of pieces that don't make sense right now, but the only consistent thought in her mind is that not having Alison is killing her, literally. Her liver pretty much hates her at this point.

"I really am," Emily insists as they stumble along and Alison has to grip harder onto Emily to keep her from falling over. "It's hard."

"You're doing good," Alison tells her softly as they approach her bedroom door. To the blonde's relief, the door opens and reveals an empty although messy master bedroom and Emily stumbles forward. But instead of going to the bed, the brunette collapses by her bedside drawers and opens them, fumbling around inside as Alison looks on confused. "Emily, what are you doing?"

Before the blonde realizes what's happening, she watches Emily bring a finger up to her nose and Ali's eyes widen as she spots the white powder dusting Emily's finger.

"Emily no more—!"


	18. Hysteria

**A/N: BOOM. As promised, we're back before December. Hope you're all enjoying the holiday season! Due to our busy schedules, TGHall and I will be trying to post once a week but if we're a few days late (or a few days early) DON'T PANIC! Thanks for all your support, enjoy :)  
**

 **PART TWO - CHAPTER 1  
**

 _"I can do it, Emily, please I can," Ali begs, wrapping Emily's jacket tightly around herself. Her mind begins to slip into a frantic panic, her hands wanting to desperately cling to Emily who steps backwards. The blonde's heart pounds in her chest so loudly that it's all she can hear as she watches Emily's face twist into what she perceives to be anger towards her._

 _"Thats not-" Emily rubs at her temples. Everything is so fucked up, how did this happen? "I never wanted to have sex with you, Alison."_

 _And then Alison's world begins to spin, her thoughts become fuzzy as she grows lightheaded while trying desperately to wrap her mind around Emily's admission. All she can focus on is how Emily looks so disappointed and hurt._

 _"You need to leave," Emily shakes her head trying to clear her mind. Alison's lip quivers as she stands, vulnerable and wounded and petrified of being thrown away. Again. She's about to beg when the brunette spins in a circle unexpectedly and punches the wall. Ali's mouth drops open in shock and she covers it quickly, shaking, as she stares at the brunette's bloody knuckles. She's aware of Cece and Spencer shielding her, but she strains to look at Emily around the two._

 _"Take her home, Cece," Emily mutters stepping past the huddle and heading to the kitchen. No, no, no, Alison begins to panic as she hears those words. She doesn't want to be thrown away, the Emily she knows wouldn't do this to her—Alison feels Cece take her arm gently._

 _"Please, Em, please," Alison hiccups as her tears start again, hysteria beginning to take over as she pleads. "Please don't send me away."_

 _She doesn't want this. She doesn't want to be away from Emily right now, no, Emily is safety—_

 _"I'm not sending you away, Alison," Emily sighs deeply. "I'm setting you free."_

 **x-x-x**

"Come on, babe," Cece hushes softly as she stands outside the front door of Emily's mansion while Alison painfully lingers in the doorway. She looks like an abused, kicked puppy and Cece can't bare the sight of her sudo little sister looking so ashamed and abandoned. Pepe barks and obediently sits at Alison's feet nudging his nose into her leg as if willing her not to go.

Spencer appears behind Alison, softly placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder but Alison flinches and the brunette quickly retracts her hand.

"Ali, you should go with Cece-for now," the manager instructs in a low voice as she bends down to pet Pepe and subtly grab hold of his collar. Pepe growls quietly and whines as he tries to get closer to Alison and away from Spencer. The blonde's lips quiver as she avoids eye contact and tries to nod obediently but she feels like she's crumbling to pieces.

"It's not forever," Cece reiterates softly. "It's just temporary."

 _Right,_ Alison thinks dejectedly, _just like how Courtney promised they'd come back one day._ Being sent away is never temporary.

There's a loud crash from inside the house that causes all of them to gasp, but Alison especially jumps, her nerves extra sensitive.

"Just until things settle down over here," Spencer agrees, her eyes darting worriedly into the house. But Alison doesn't want to go with Cece, she doesn't want to leave the house and she doesn't want to be sent away. She wants to stay with Emily in that little laundry room she's come to love with Pepe and she just wants Emily to stop looking at her with such sad and angry eyes.

"But…" Alison tries to stall for another moment as she prolongs following the older blonde. She appreciates Cece, she does, but right now her mind is in a state of shock and all she can think of, all she craves, is Emily's arms and the brunette's soothing voice telling her it's all gonna be alright. Because one minute the brunette was holding her tightly saying just that, and Alison actually felt _safe_ , for once in her goddamn life. And then suddenly, Emily couldn't even look at her. It makes Alison feel worthless, Emily can't stand the sight of her. Emily doesn't even want her in the house anymore, she hiccups a little trying to control her breathing.

"Ali," Cece sighs and uses her firm voice as she speaks. "Go wait in the car for me. I'm gonna talk to Spencer real quick, then we're leaving."

The agent's tone leaves no room for argument and Alison hangs her head and nods as she forces herself to scurry off towards the car as she stews in her own self hatred and loathing. As soon as the broken blonde is out of earshot, Cece turns to Spencer.

"Hanna and Aria are on their way home?"

"Yeah, I texted them and they're coming asap," Spencer nods as she holds her temples. "How did this happen? I thought Ali knew she wasn't… didn't you tell her?"

"Yes I distinctly remember I told her on the first night, at my place, that she didn't have to do that here," Cece recalls tiredly, her mind feels like it's been beat over and over again by a hammer.

"Oh god," Spencer holds her head with one hand, holding Pepe back with the other. Cece looks at her in frustration.

"What?"

" _Here,_ " Spencer groans. "As in your place. Alison thought you meant _your apartment_."

"Fuck me!" Cece snaps with a shout, throwing her hands up in the air, furious at herself. Pepe barks and the two look to see Alison sitting in Cece's car, her body curled up in the passenger seat looking so small.

"You take care of her, I'll take care of Pepe and make sure Emily doesn't do anything…Emily like," Spencer grimaces. She can only imagine what the brunette is doing right now with all the scuffling going on inside.

Cece nods determined and spins on her heel but before she can take a step she turns back to Spencer. The manager is frazzled and straining to hold Pepe who yips, pulling the brunette towards the car and Alison.

"It's going to be ok, Spencer," Cece states firmly and Spencer meets her gaze steadily.

"I'll believe you when its over," Spencer retorts and for a second Cece gets a glimpse of the arrogant upstart she met so long ago.

Cece nods and heads back for her car, Ali doesn't even flinch when Cece opens the drivers side door and for the whole car ride home the blonde slave is vacant. Cece doesn't push but she assumes it's going to take a while before this is over.

Spencer steps back into the house, a little fearful of what she might find. Emily steps out of the hallway with two buckets and thrusts one into Spencer's hands.

"Clean."

 **x-x-x**

"Do you want something to eat?" Cece asks worriedly as she begins opening cabinets in the kitchen. She's searching for any good food at all, but she's neglected to keep her place properly stocked in lieu of recent events— namely trying to sooth the aftermath of Emily's rampage against Ian. The younger blonde sits on the couch, her mind racing and anxiety building, unable to relax even though Cece has kindly asked her to at least six times now.

Alison feels her stomach flip unpleasantly at the thought of food and she turns her head weakly to look at Cece. The older blonde stares back with concern as Alison meekly shakes her head and holds her tummy, suddenly feeling very nauseous at the thought of eating anything. Her head feels light and airy, a dizzy feeling seeps into her mind and settles behind her eyes, steadily pulsing as she tries to concentrate on Cece. The agent worriedly notes Alison's disorientation, turning back to the cupboards to find something Ali will eat.

"What about a sandwich? Soup? A—oh my god" Cece is cut off mid sentence by the sound of vomit and she looks over only to see Alison doubled over, one hand steadying herself on the couch and the other holding her stomach. The agent stands, paralyzed, watching as the tiny girl's body shakes as she wretches and makes the most painful heaving sounds.

Alison's throat burns as she feels all the puke rising and she feels disgusted but she can't stop, her body is in such a traumatized state of shock that her insides feel like they're rejecting everything. She dry heaves for a few moments before she feels a hand on her back and another pulling her blonde hair back gently. Traces of vomit dribble out the side of her mouth as tears prick at her eyes and her chest heaves painfully.

"Breathe, it's okay," Cece tries to calm her down but she scrunches her nose at the disgusting smell—she's never been good at dealing with puke. Alison's little breaths sound excruciating as she tries to control her heaving and her body trembles with violent shakes.

"S-s-s-sor-r-ry," Alison manages to get out, her voice weak and hoarse and her hands fidgeting fiercely. She couldn't help it but she's trying to stop it and she prays Cece can tell that she didn't mean to—it's all of the raging anxiety making her unbelievably sick.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," Cece reassures Ali even though she cringes at the sight of the vomit on the floor. But she's even more concerned about the fact that Alison now has vomit all over herself too.

"I di-dn-'t m-mean to," Alison breathes out and Cece holds her own breath as she consoles the poor girl.

"Of course you didn't, sweetie," Cece soothes. "But let's get you cleaned up okay? Does a hot shower sound good? Or a bath?"

The timid blonde nods with little energy, her face crumbling, and Cece can see fresh tear streaks starting down her red cheeks. Alison's throat burns from the pain of heaving and she's not sure she's going to be able to eat for a while as she stares at the vomit in front of her.

x-x-x

"Ali, hun," Cece finds herself kneeling in front of the traumatized blonde in the bathroom. She gingerly touches Alison's arm to try and give any sort of physical comfort. Luckily, this time Alison doesn't flinch. "I need you to take your clothes off and throw them in a plastic bag so I can wash them. I'll leave the room so you can okay? Let me just start the hot water first."

Cece stands up with a faltering smile—she can't quite smile right now, not when her sudo little sister is standing before her in a horrible amount of emotional and physical pain that Cece can't fix let alone begin to relate to.

As she turns the water on and turns around to head for the door, she feels a tiny hand grab at her wrist and she stops immediately. When she faces Alison, she's met by two big vulnerable blue eyes staring back at her with such intensity she stands incredibly still afraid to break this moment.

"Please don't leave me," Alison whispers in the tiniest voice her lip quivering.

"Okay," Cece replies in a ghost-like whisper, nodding slowly.

She helps Ali undress slowly, trying not to move too quickly to startle the timid blonde and she tries to keep her voice level and calm even when she catches sight of Maya's handprints on Ali's throat. When the blonde takes Emily's jacket off, Cece has to force herself to refrain from covering her mouth in shock at the violent red lines scratched across the blonde's body. But she keeps her composure for Alison's sake and helps the blonde finish undressing before carefully slipping her into the shower, grateful that Ali doesn't feel afraid around her. Truthfully, the timid blonde is too shocked to feel anything. Ali washes methodically and almost trancelike and Cece's concern grows as her heart hurts.

 **x-x-x**

Emily's on her second scotch in the last twenty minutes when Aria and Hanna finally burst through the front door, frantic and horrified. Spencer and Emily have managed to clean the blood off the marble and Spencer thankfully volunteered to clean Emily's room, scrubbing the carpets. The swimmer can't step foot in that room, not yet.

Hanna and Aria are both a bundle of nerves and worry and Emily just sits on the couch, zoned out as they alternate rapid fire questions at Spencer. It takes them a beat to notice the damaged swimmer on the couch.

"Emily, oh my god," Aria sympathizes as she gently sits by the quiet swimmer. "Are you ok?"

Emily doesn't answer. Instead she takes another sip from her scotch. The burn is comforting, it accompanies her self-loathing quite nicely.

"Hows Ali?" Aria turns and asks Spencer softly as Emily watches them intently—her mind filled with thoughts of the innocent blonde.

"Cece texted me earlier. She's showering now but she hasn't said much since they left," Spencer reports and grimaces just imagining poor silent Ali. Its like twenty steps backwards.

"How could Maya do that to her?" Aria asks them all in a tiny voice, just trying to understand how someone could be so horrible.

"Cause she's an evil bitch," Hanna grumbles crossing her arms as Emily sets her empty glass on the coffee table. Hanna loves Emily dearly, but the blonde's personal opinion of Maya has proved to be very accurate. "She always has been."

"Theres a difference between being rude and…" Spencer trails off she can't even get the words out. A tense silence surrounds the four of them.

"I let Ali down," Emily hides her head in her hands as a fresh wave of guilt hits her, she feels like scum, worse than scum. Aria rubs her back softly. This is the Emily she hates to see hurting—the Emily that would never hurt a fly.

"You didn't know, Em, you couldn't have. None of us did," Spencer offers trying to comfort Emily. "We had suspicions but Maya never-"

"Thats not true-" Hanna interrupts awkwardly as the others look to her. She fidgets with her hands. "Maya—Maya has hurt Ali before."

Emily slowly lifts her head from her hands, her face grave as Hanna shifts on her feet.

"What do you mean?" Emily demands harshly. The look that comes over Emily's face is terrorizing, like a fiercely protective and pissed off pitbull. A pissed off pitbull off it's chain.

"She…" Hanna's voice trails off and her throat goes dry as Emily's eyes burn with anger. She recognizes that uncontrollable glint in Emily's normally kind brown eyes.

"She _what_?" Emily almost shouts, standing suddenly. "What else did that bitch do?"

"Emily!" Spencer warns, protecting the blunt designer with a worried look.

"Tell me!" Emily screams, her anger getting the best of her. Hanna shakes like a leaf but steels herself for her best friend's rage.

"Maya…she… threatened my mom. I caught her— the first night…she tried to put Alison i-i-in Pepe's old cage—"

" _What_!" Emily explodes, hot anger rushing through her veins as she imagines poor Alison being locked up and humiliated, treated like a dog. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"She threatened my mom's job, Emily, I tried to s-stop her…but she…" Hanna looks like she wants to cry. Aria is too shocked to speak and Spencer watches Emily carefully.

"What?" Emily demands desperately, not understanding what else Maya could have done. How could she have loved someone so cruel and vile? The truth makes Emily utterly sick.

"Maya made me…made me hit Alison. Hard. I didn't want to…" Hanna looks down in shame as apologetic tears fall down her cheeks. She wipes at them hurriedly as Emily storms over to her vibrating with seemingly nothing but anger. Spencer steps in front of Hanna ready to take the brunt of Emily's violence but Hanna gently pushes the manager away and gathers herself to look Emily dead in the eye. They've been best friends almost their whole lives and if Emily wants to hit her Hanna won't stop her.

"You should have told me, Hanna," Emily breaks her steely composure with a wounded sigh and pulls the sad blonde into her arms. "I would have looked after your mom you know that."

"I thought you'd hate me," Hanna sniffles into Emily's shoulder.

"Never," Emily squeezes the blonde tighter.

"I hate me," Hanna admits softly.

"Maya was good at that, making people feel like shit," Emily sighs as she pulls away and pats Hanna's shoulder. She can't believe her _best friend_ was afraid of telling her the truth because of her girlfriend. How could she have been in love with such a vile creature? How could she have let it get this far, did Hanna think she'd pick Maya? "We'll fix it, Han."

"How?" Spencer asks dryly, the stress finally wearing the manager down, she sighs in exhaustion.

"I don't know," Emily breathes out nervously, so tired and lost. "I free her and then what?"

"Its not as simple as just freeing her," Spencer shares sadly with a pained look. "There's a process and forms and fees— it could easily take a year or more."

"Well what exactly do we have to do?" Aria asks because there is no question that they are all in this together. They're all going to free Alison no matter what.

"Off the top of my head," Spencer grimaces as she remembers some details. Slave rights aren't her area of expertise. "She'll need a sponsor, ideally an employer, a job offer, proof the debts been paid, a clear criminal record, a place to live—"

"Stop," Emily pleads. Just hearing the complicated process is making her head spin. No wonder the whole entire system is a mess if it takes this much effort to regain someone's freedom.

"On top of all of that, she's been used for illegal purposes which makes the whole thing complicated to put it mildly," Spencer shares with a pained sigh and head shake. "It's going to take a team of lawyers and a lot of cash."

"So call them tonight, I don't care what it costs," Emily insists, her eyes flashing with determination and fuelled passion. "Start now."

"Emily there's no rush," Aria soothes in a gentle voice. "Ali is safe."

"She was _safe_ before!" Emily roars and then takes a deep shuddering breath as she looks at the other three nervous girls. She tries to calm herself as she closes her eyes for a moment and her hands shake from her frustration. "She's not safe until she's free."

The others all share uneasy glances as Emily pours herself another drink and sulks away.

 **x-x-x**

Cece makes quick work of her own nightly ritual and heads back to her room, expecting to see Alison waiting for her after her shower. When she doesn't find Ali in bed, she begins to panic, her protective instincts heightened after the night's traumatic ordeal. Frantically she rushes to the living room and her eyes widen when she finally spots Alison staring emptily at the vomit on the floor as the blonde slave gets on her hands and knees to clean it. There's a few paper towels on the ground and a spray bottle next to it but Cece can't bare the thought of the broken girl cleaning right this second. Or ever again, really.

"Ali, no!"

The older blonde calls out and Alison turns, startled, to look at Cece miserably. Trying not to scare her, Cece creeps over cautiously. Alison's blonde hair falls around her face and wisps cover her teary eyes. She just wants to make Cece happy, she doesn't want to upset anyone else tonight and she can't believe she just ruined the powerful agent's carpet—

"You don't have to do that, hun, let's just go to bed okay?"

"Here?" Ali gestures to the couch with a pathetic lift of her hand, her sorry eyes avoiding Cece's desperately.

"No, my bed," Cece offers in such a gentle voice that Ali makes eye contact with her and nods, every motion slow and hesitant. Cece texts the staff of the residence and they assure her someone will be up within the hour to deal with the mess. Ali climbs into Cece's bed slowly and unsure even when the agent smiles kindly. As soon as Cece settles beside her, Alison curls her body and lays her head in the agent's lap, clutching desperately at Cece as her breathing becomes erratic, she tries to breath through her heart break. Cece watches, unable to help as Ali bursts into tears and once the flood gates are opened they just won't stop.

 **x-x-x**

"Shhh," Cece hushes hours later though she knows it won't make the crying stop. Alison's attempt to hide her little sniffles is almost worse than the full out sobbing. But she can feel every little movement the blonde slave makes in their position—Cece with her back leaning up against the headboard and the tiny blonde's head on her abdomen, her body curled around Cece. And she can feel Alison shaking desperately, her body wracking with silent sobs. Her shirt is damp from Alison's tears. She's a little afraid to ask the blonde to talk, so she just let's the hand on the slave's back continue to rub gently. "It's going to be okay."

But Alison doesn't know if she can believe that. She feels the dirt of every horrible physical encounter on her skin, like a bad coating she can't peel off. Like she's a damaged toy that Emily no longer wants to play with. The way Maya had reduced her to nothing more than a piece of flesh had broken every piece of self confidence Alison had built up over the past months. But, even worse, Emily's startling horrified reaction had obliterated Alison's hopes and violated her sense of trust—she can't comprehend why the brunette is upset with her now, and she can't stop thinking about Emily. She doesn't want to leave, she doesn't want to be sent away. Her whole body shakes with frantic, erratic breathes mixed with incoherent whimpers, and all she can do is pray that she's not going to be sent away again. That it _is_ temporary.

"Ali you're safe here," Cece whispers and Ali shudders—does that means she gets to stay? Cece's arms are comforting in a way but Cece feels different from Emily's lean form. She misses Emily fiercely but Emily hates her now. Ali sobs into Cece's shirt, and the agent runs her fingers through Alison's hair trying to sooth her. The agent believes Ali to be suffering trauma from Maya's horrible crimes, but all Ali is thinking about is Emily and why the brunette won't comfort her—what did she do wrong?

Ali drifts in and out of Cece's words of comfort as her body exhaustedly claims the sleep it desperately needs. The last thing Ali hears is Cece's warm, sympathetic voice. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."


	19. Gasoline

**CHAPTER TWO**

In the morning, Cece wakes up after a few hours of sleep to feel Alison latching tightly onto her still, small hands desperately clutching Cece's clothes, the wrinkles lend Cece to believe Ali has been clinging to her all night.

"Shh, sweetie it's okay," Cece coos sleepily into the girl's hair as she looks down at the blonde curled against her. "Try and sleep a little bit more."

"I don't want to leave," Alison's hoarse voice squeaks out as her fingers twist at the material tightly. "I don't want to leave Emily or you."

"And trust me, Emily doesn't want you to leave either," Cece tries to reassure her. "None of us do."

"W-why did she send me aw…away," Alison manages to stutter and stammer her way through her words as her voice wavers and her mouth quivers.

"Because she cares about you," the older blonde explains as she lets her hand rub gently along Ali's back. "She cares about you so much, Ali. Can you see that?'

She feels the fragile girl pause in silence before nodding slightly against her body.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret okay?" Cece whispers, using both hands to cuddle Alison closer and she feels the younger blonde nod and relax into her embrace slowly but surely. "Emily is a deeply unhappy person, for a multitude of reasons. Maybe she thinks I'm not sharp enough to tell, but I've always known. She's also got a heart of gold. The Emily Fields I know and love and signed, she wouldn't send you away to hurt you. She's trying to do what's best to protect you."

Alison tries to wrap her mind around that. Protect her? How did sending her off to Cece's protect her—granted, Maya can't come here but she _feels_ safer wrapped up in Emily's arms though she herself doesn't quite understand why.

 **x-x-x**

Emily spends a horribly fitful, sleepless night in Ali's temporary room in the laundry. She couldn't stomach being in her own room, not after what happened in there. She couldn't even look at the mattress knowing what Maya had done. The swimmer closes her eyes tightly but the image of Maya forcing herself upon Ali is forever imbedded and while she didn't witness the act, Emily's cruel imagination doesn't seem to have any problems replicating horror upon horror.

She should have killed Maya. Maybe if she had then some of this crushing guilt would be lifted and she wouldn't feel so goddamn wrong. In her mind, she has failed Ali, even if Maya were dead. She failed to protect Ali and she can barely stand any reminder of that haunting fact.

Eventually, Emily decides lying on Ali's air mattress is not achieving anything except for a bad back. Alison will never fucking sleep on that goddamn thing ever again, Emily vows to herself, and she decides the first thing she needs to set right is Ali's comfort. She needs to call the contractor and make sure the renovations for the guest room are sped up, Ali needs to be comfortable. She pushes away the little voice that suggests Alison isn't coming back, and instead grabs her phone to dial, until she realizes no one is awake at six am to answer her phone call.

As she wanders into the kitchen Emily catches sight of one of her many bottles of scotch and she doesn't even think twice before she pours herself a glass. She managed to not drink for six hours, and it's driving her insane. She's running on nothing but guilt and alcohol—no sleep and no energy. It's early in the morning but its also been a hell of a night, and she doesn't think she deserves this but it may take the edge off. If she's going to play nice with contractors all day she's gonna need it.

But one drink quickly becomes two and before long she's lost count, like always. Suitably numb, she wanders up to her bedroom and stares into the space that was once a sanctuary and now feels like a prison. The king sized bed with its perfect mattress mocks her as she stumbles in, images of Alison on her back with Maya viciously atop her assault Emily and she throws her drink onto the bed in protest.

She watches as the alcohol stains the sheets but she doesn't care because she's not keeping them, she can't keep them. Everything should go. All of it. And standing there staring at the alcohol soaking into her $50,000 mattress, Emily comes up with the perfect ending.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hanna questions sleepily as she watches Emily pull her mattress down the hallway and through the kitchen with a ridiculous amount of vigor though her eyes are bloodshot and sunken in.

"Therapy," Emily grunts in frustration as she maneuvers the heavy load through the backdoor.

"What?" Hanna rubs at her tired eyes as she follows Emily into the backyard. Emily flops the mattress down and pours a canister of fuel all over it. Hanna's eyes widen in alarm as Emily pulls out a box of matches.

"Emily," Hanna fearfully questions. "What are you doing?"

Emily stares forward with a hardened glare as she strikes a match and throws it onto the mattress. "I'm cleansing."

 **x-x-x**

"Ali," Cece calls softly to the younger blonde curled up on her sofa staring into nothingness, she's been like this for a while now and it's really starting to creep Cece the fuck out. Cece had made a small breakfast but the timid blonde had denied politely. Alison looks deep in thought, her brows scrunching every so often and her frown spreading across her face.

"Alison," Cece mutters, sitting beside Ali and reaching out a hand a bit too quickly to touch her knee. Alison jerks away violently at the pressure, her wide blue eyes look to the older blonde frantically and Cece holds up her hands to show she doesn't intend to make the same mistake twice. "Hun its just me, Ali breath."

Alison relaxes a little and slowly turns back to her staring. Cece sighs, she wonders how long it will take her to convince Emily that perhaps Ali should see a professional. Do therapists even take slaves as clients? They should, from what Cece has seen slaves need more therapy than anyone, especially after the horrors that are inflicted upon them. Cece's thoughts turn to Maya briefly, if she ever sees Maya again she's going to kill that skinny bitch.

Cece is so lost to her musings that she doesn't really register her ringing phone till Alison taps her shoulder and points across the room. Cece smiles at the blonde in appreciation but Ali just looks on slightly curious as Cece hurries to answer the call. It's Spencer, and Cece knows it isn't good even before she puts the phone to her ear.

"Oh thank god, Cece, you have to get over here," Spencer pleads and Cece can hear muffled shouting in the background and what sounds like a fire engine wailing down the street.

"What the hell is going on?" Cece demands as she hears Hanna yelling. Alison's ears perk up as the worry lines increase on her face as she carefully watches Cece's reactions.

"Not the Chanel! Emily, please be reasonable!" Hanna screeches in the background and Cece would laugh under different circumstances.

"Emily is not dealing well," Spencer intones with a loud pained sigh. Cece can only imagine. "She's decided burning is the way to grieve."

"Lots of people do that, Spencer, it's ceremonial," Cece argues, trying to fight for the brunette's sanity. Hanna's wailing more in the background but Cece has yet to hear Emily. "What the hell is Hanna's problem?"

"I'm not talking burning a few pictures here," Spencer fires back indignantly. "Emily has decided anything Maya liked or approved of is to be torched."

"Torched?"

"Think of a bonfire, times a hundred," Spencer groans as the sirens get louder. "And the fire fighters just turned up, which means the vultures are seconds away."

"Spencer explain. Now," Cece demands and looks to Alison quickly to see the blonde studying her intrigued but also frightened. The agent has a bad feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"There is an out of control fire in our backyard that Emily keeps adding to and the fire fighters are about to burst down the front door and I'm pretty sure a swarm of reporters just pulled up," Spencer rushes out. "So if you could get here in the next- lets say- five minutes I'd really fucking appreciate it."

"I can't leave-" Cece's eyes dash again frantically to Alison and the younger blonde especially doesn't like the panic evident in Cece's eyes. She's worried that something has happened to Emily, and that thought makes her feel more alone than ever.

"Bring her," Spencer cuts in. "She may be the only thing that can calm Emily the fuck down."

"No, Em, no, not the Louis Vuitton, Maya hated that!" Hanna wails out with a pained cry.  
"Emily thats not even yours!" Spencer screams and then she mutters quickly into the phone. "Please, Ce, I don't want to know what else is not flammable."

"I'll be there in ten," Cece hangs up and rubs at her face, Emily has always been on a sharp ledge but it seems like this has finally pushed her over. There is going to be lots of damage control before this day is over, Cece just knows it.

"Ali we gotta go."

The blonde looks desperately to the agent as she scrambles to her feet quickly.

"Is Emily okay?" she asks in a tiny voice, and it's the first comprehensible thing Cece's heard from her in hours. She contemplates lying to the girl, but she knows Alison doesn't deserve that. If anything, Ali needs the truth and only the truth from now on.

"Emily is in a lot of trouble," Cece sighs as she grabs her keys off the counter and looks knowingly at the blonde. "I don't think she's okay."

x-x-x

Cece pulls up to Emily's estate only to find the place in complete chaos, Spencer is trying to herd photographers out of the drive way as the swarm of people try to gets pictures of the firefighters rushing between their trucks and the backyard. There is a long trail of smoke climbing up over the house and the agent can hear Emily's voice as soon as she gets out the car. It's inaudible nonsense over all the other people but its definitely Emily having a meltdown. Brilliant.

Cece looks back to her car to see Ali shivering in fear, and the older blonde frowns sympathetically, she can't even begin to imagine what Ali is feeling right now but Spencer is right, as much as Cece hates to admit it. The one chance they have of pulling Emily away from the edge is through Alison. She's banking on her rising suspicions about these two, Emily's none too subtle gazes at Alison and the volatile swimmer's conscious efforts to remain calm for Ali's sake. Cece just hopes it will be enough this time.

"Ali," Cece calls softly opening the passenger door, Alison looks to her with wide fearful eyes. "Hon I need you to get out and help me here. Please."

Ali trembles but nods and slowly climbs out of the car at Cece's request. Cece throws an arm around Ali's shoulders and guards her as she leads her over to the swarm of parasites. Spencer catches sight of them first and clears a path to the best of her ability and by the time they're half way through the crowd the photographers recognize Alison and Cece. The little blonde tenses as the cameras flash in her face but Spencer and Cece do their best to block their shots. They finally get to the entryway and Spencer pushes them inside before shutting the door behind her. She leans against it, weary and frazzled.

"The police should be here soon to escort them off the property," Spencer informs Cece, with a quick side glance at Ali who is staring at the clean floor. "Is she going to be ok?"

Cece shrugs because if Spencer hadn't requested Alison she would probably have left the little blonde to her torment in Cece's apartment. Even if it's necessary, this is cruel to inflict this kind of responsibility on Ali. It hasn't even been a day since Maya. Cece knows how jumpy and sensitive the blonde is and after a scarring trauma, it's not fair to throw her into the flames so quickly again.

"You don't understand!" Emily cries from the backyard and her voice carries through the closed windows.

Spencer and Cece share a worried glance before they turn on their heels and head down the hall and through the kitchen at a quick jog. In the backyard Hanna and Aria are trying to reason with Emily and an angry firefighter.

"Ma'am if we have to restraint you—"

"That's really not necessary-" Aria tries to placate, standing in front of Emily protectively. The little brunette is guarding her dear friend with her life. She's never seen Emily so wild and untamed.

"Fucking try it, big man, I'll break your fucking arm!" Emily spits back aggressively pointing at him over Aria's shoulder.

"Sir, Mr…Fireman…" Spencer stumbles over her words as she frantically reaches the group. "My client is a little unstable at the moment she wasn't—"

"She set her backyard on fire!" the firefighter gestures to the damage. Almost half of the lawn is gone, and the bonfire pile is a soldering mess with smoke still puffing out. "She put all your lives in danger including her own. She needs a psyche evaluation and even if she passes that…"

The way he rolls his green eyes suggests he doesn't think that likely. "The fines will be hefty."

"Try it, motherfucker," Emily shouts, her brown eyes piercing and wild. "I have more money than god! And doctors don't know shit!"

"Babe, shhh, don't make it worse, just calm down," Cece tries to place a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder but the brunette shrugs her off angrily.

"No!" Emily cries, moving away from them all and rushing over to the remains of her mattress, photos, jewellery, anything and everything that reminded her of Maya. "You don't understand! None of you do."

"Em," Aria softly coos as she approaches the distraught swimmer. "Help us understand. Help us help you."

"I don't want your help," Emily spits back, toeing at the burnt ground and swaying on her feet.

"The police are bringing some 'special friends'," the fireman shares with a sad shake of his head. "Celebrities really do lose it all huh."

Spencer has to tell herself it will just make everything worse if she hits him as Hanna looks to her questioningly.

"What does he mean 'Special Friends'?" the blonde asks and Spencer and Cece share another uneasy look.

"Orderlies most likely," Spencer sighs pained. This is just what they need— Emily dragged out of her house in a straight jacket for every idiot with a camera to capture. "Cece what do we do?"

Cece shakes her head in dismay, watching Emily hang her head as Aria tries to talk to her but the swimmer ignores her friend and looks blankly in any direction but at Aria.

"What? You guys always have a plan," Hanna argues pleadingly looking between Spencer and Cece desperately. "Don't tell me we just let them take Emily."

Spencer purses her lips.

"Maybe it's for the best," she softly whispers watching as Emily reaches into the still smouldering pile. "Emily, no!"

Three firefighters grab the swimmer quickly and her fingers just skim the burning ash as they haul her backwards. She fights back instantly, lashing out violently, but the strong men hold her securely as she thrashes.

"Restrain her I'll get some ties," the lead firefighter instructs.

"Please don't hurt her," Aria begs as the three hold Emily tighter.

"Em, don't fight them," Spencer instructs rushing over to the group. "Please they'll hurt you."

Emily is not listening to any of them though and thrashes about desperately trying to get free. She turns her head on one firefighters arm and Cece can see where this is going as Emily bares her teeth, lost to her rage, alcohol, guilt and depression.

"Emily! No!" Cece yells rushing over to grab Emily's jaw before the swimmer can bite the firefighter's arm. Cece tilts Emily's face to her own and the brunette still thrashes against Cece's hold, her eyes vacant and empty. "Emily please listen, it's gonna be ok."

Emily throws her head back and breaks free from Cece's hold as the firefighters struggle to hold her still.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Emily screeches thrashing again and then suddenly she stills. For a moment everyone freezes confused as to what has stopped Emily but the swimmer's eyes widen frightened as she stares past Cece. Spencer turns first and catches sight of Ali slowly edging her way through the backdoor, the blonde wrings her hands in front of her, shaking in fear as she moves closer to the group. Everything is loud and violent and there is thick smoke in the air that burns Ali's throats as she takes erratic sharp breathes but she forces herself to keep moving forward.

"Ali," Emily whispers and only Cece hears it as the brunette's body slumps at the sight.

Alison stops near Hanna unsure of how to proceed and she gulps worriedly as tears gather in Emily's eyes. The swimmer takes in the small scared blonde, the marks around her neck still visible and more pronounced this morning, Emily can't help her tears as they silently gather in her brown eyes. She did that to Ali or she might as well have been the one with her hands around the blonde's neck.

Alison takes a deep breath as she remembers Cece's words from earlier this morning. _Emily is a deeply unhappy person_. The little blonde feels her heart crack slightly as she empathizes, and she realizes the astonishing amount of buildup to cause a breakdown of epic proportions like this. She knows what it's like to scream and cry and have nobody understand how it hurts. She doesn't quite understand what could have possibly pushed Emily to the edge, but her gut tells her that's no reason to not console the brunette.

"I have the restraints," the chief firefighter returns with some ropes and Emily's uncoils again thrashing against the men holding her. "Hold her still."

"Please," a tiny barely audible voice begs. "Please don-don't."

The men all freeze as Ali steps closer timidly trying to appear brave but inside she's sure she's going to puke. The chief firefighter cocks his head as Alison approaches. She hates being examined like that as he stares at her curiously.

"She-she's not dangerous," Alison tells them trying to keep her voice level and certain. She knows they can tell that she's a slave, but for some reason they're listening to her anyway as their eyes shift uncomfortably. Alison turns to Emily and reaches out a hand, the brunette watches Ali's hand like a wild and ferrel animal and slowly the blonde places it onto Emily's cheek. Emily's eyes flutter shut and she breathes out, her whole body relaxing as Ali strokes a thumb gently across her warm cheek.

"She's sad," Ali whispers and Emily lifts her head to take in Ali's soft blue eyes. All she sees is innocence and goodness and how Ali represents everything she isn't, and how she's failed to protect maybe the only good person in her life. Emily blinks and suddenly she's crying, tears streaming down her face. The firefighters look to their chief and he nods as they slowly release the brunette, she falls into Ali's arms who holds her up as she cries into the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Emily cries out desperately as her tears dampen Ali's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, please."

Ali strokes her hair softly but doesn't say anything as Emily just cries and cries, hiccuping as she vents her sadness. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Cece look on in shock as Ali holds Emily to her. Before long the police arrive, shooing the reporters, and then they start the process of taking statements. Emily is to be evaluated but the orderlies determine she is not institutional bound and leave soon after they arrive. The swimmer is referred to a therapist for an evaluation though. After an apology to the firefighters and Spencer's reassurance of a hefty donation for their time and efforts, the legal trouble is well on its way to being solved. The swimmer clings to Alison for dear life, just needing to be held. But when Emily refuses to let go of Ali for anymore than ten seconds at a time, Spencer and Cece worry they have just traded one of Emily's coping mechanisms for another.

"Let's go inside, hon," Cece says softly to the brunette and runs a hand through her hair. Emily doesn't even look at her but only nuzzles her head against Alison's shoulder with a noise of acknowledgement.

"Ali, help me get her inside okay?" Aria instructs and the timid blonde nods over Emily's shoulder obediently. "The smoke in the air isn't good for any of us and she needs water."

The health issues alone are enough reason for Alison to get moving and Spencer and Cece stand off to the side observing the situation. The clouds overhead are dark with little sunlight filtering through and the hazy air and smouldering remains make the backyard look like an abandoned warzone.

"How did this happen?" Cece asks rhetorically, her voice hauntingly empty as she surveys the damage.

"Maya," Spencer retorts instantly, the bitter name rolling off her tongue like a curse.

"This is more than Maya," Cece insists as crosses her arms and holds herself, feeling like some of the blame belongs to her. She should've been more sensitive to Emily's depression, more intuitive. "This was a long time coming."

"Maya was the catalyst," Spencer agrees and looks to Cece. "It wasn't any of our faults though."

"We should've done something. Her parents…Maya…"

"Us," Spencer cuts off with a pained sigh. "She sees us as the villains sometimes. I see it in her eyes when she's upset."

"She knows we love her," Cece sighs. "She just doesn't love herself."

x-x-x

Aria brings water to the couch for Emily after Ali has finally managed to get the swimmer to sit down. Hanna watches stricken from the wall she's leaning against as Ali tries to get Emily to drink from the glass, none of them have any idea how much alcohol Emily's actually drunk but it's safe to assume its a lot. Spencer and Cece talk in hushed whispers as they try to figure out how to deal with all of this.

"Well when I said we needed attention this isn't really what I had in mind," Mona shares with a grimace as she steps into the lounge room. "You've had quite the morning, I see."

Emily barely looks up from Ali's neck and Alison studies the publicist curiously.

"Where are my manners," Mona chuckles. "Mona Vanderwaal, it's nice to finally meet you Alison."

Mona extends her hand and Ali shifts Emily in her arms a little to reach Mona for a handshake. Mona smiles down at the blonde fondly. She's perfect, if Mona can just get her in front a camera America will fall in love with her instantly, the publicist is certain.

"So thoughts?" Spencer asks as Mona finally releases Ali's hand.

"Well it's certainly not an easy spin but it is an opportunity," Mona smiles at the manager. Spencer scowls back she doesn't like the sound of that at all.

"Opportunity for what?" Cece asks skeptical.

"To expose Maya for the monster she is," Mona shares. "Emily addresses the press talks about why her breakdown occurred, Maya's vicious-"

"Lets avoid the word breakdown," Spencer suggests sharply. "And the details about last night don't need to be public knowledge."

Spencer quickly glances over Emily and Alison on the couch, she won't put them through this.

"And dragging Maya through the mud, though satisfying, is likely to earn us nothing but lawsuits, her father is _extremely well_ connected," Cece reminds them all.

"So you support what she did to Alison?" Mona questions titling her head.

"What? No!" Cece shrieks.

"Cause denying it ever happened, seems as bad as doing it," Mona challenges.

"Why, you little-"

Spencer grabs Cece's shoulder to prevent the agent from doing something she may regret, though as Spencer watches Mona cross her arms smugly she doesn't actually believe Cece would regret it as much as the blonde probably should.

"You're pushing a dangerous button, Mona," Spencer warns as Cece bristles.

"This is politics its already messy and dangerous but we have a perfect opportunity to bring light to the treatment of dolls," Mona argues getting into her element, she strides around the room arrogantly. "If we spin it properly Emily's the hero again."

"And you'll drag Ali in front of every camera you can to do just that, won't you?" Cece asks glaring at the publicist, she looks to Spencer sharply daring the manager to support Mona, she won't let them use Ali like this.

"She's certainly photogenic," Mona smiles at the slave. Ali blinks back in confusion.

"Ok Mona I think we're done for the day," Spencer mutters.

"You hired me to fix this kind of shit and I'm telling you how to fix it," Mona argues.

"No, you're done," Cece steps up to back up Spencer. "We aren't putting either of them in front of a camera and definitely not to talk about Maya."

"This is time sensitive, we need to use the limelight while we have it-"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Spencer demands. "Look at Em, she's not going anywhere."

"And neither is Ali," Cece adds sharply with a pointed look at Spencer, the manager nods subtly. They are united on this.

Emily ignores them all and snuggles into Ali's neck shuddering through her despair. Mona waves around their concerns.

"She's fine we'll put some liquor in her-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cece shrieks before she leans forward to whisper furiously. "She's a barely functioning alcoholic and she just set the backyard on fire, I'm ninety percent sure that brilliance came _after_ she drank half her weight in scotch."

"Functioning being the buzz word we're looking for," Mona snaps back. "She needs to address this, the more the press stew with what little facts they have the more it will snowball we need to release a statement-"

"So draft one and we'll approve it," Spencer challenges. " _If_ we like what we read."

Its a warning and an order all in one. Mona crosses her arms as the other two glare down at her, Emily's guardians- figuratively and literally.

"Fine," Mona spits, gathering her purse. "Expect my draft in an hour."

"I'll walk you out," Hanna offers leading the fuming publicist to the foyer.

Aria takes one look at the tense room and follows Hanna, she squeezes Ali's arm from behind the couch as she passes, a quick sign of solidarity. She rushes up the stairs two at a time, she needs to let Pepe out of the room they locked him in when the fire fighters turned up anyway but its a good excuse to get away from the tense conversations that are bound to be unravelling down stairs.

Mona, escorted by Hanna, leaves with a curt nod from Spencer and Cece rubs her forehead as she lets out a breath.

"I don't like her Spencer," Cece mutters to the manager. "I dislike her more than I ever disliked you."

"I'm touched," Spencer quips. "But you're not wrong she's got her own game in play, we need to keep an eye on her."

"We'll deal with her later," Cece sighs as she glances towards the couch to see Emily curled up against Alison delicately. She looks to the manager and sees Spencer's look of discomfort as well. "This was a bad idea…Alison is still traumatized—"

"We needed her," Spencer reminds with a sad look as she turns back to Cece. "I'm sorry but without Alison Emily would have dove off the deep end."

"I'm just worried how this is going to affect her while she's still reeling from Maya and the events of yesterday," Cece thinks out loud as she runs a hand through her hair.

"She should stay with you for a while, keep her separated from the chaos here until things die down," Spencer suggests softly as she gazes at the younger blonde who has worry lines etched into her forehead though she sits still and holds Emily. "It's for the best."

"I agree, this house is no longer a suitable living space for Ali, at least not right now," Cece agrees as she takes one more sigh before turning back to Spencer. "Let me know if you need any more help this week. I'll come by with Alison to check on things."

The two settle a few more minor details of work related items before they part ways. Spencer goes off to start damage control and call a clean up crew, while Cece heads over to the couch, to collect Alison and leave. She approaches the couch carefully, noticing the way Emily is curled up to Alison like a child, one teetering on the brink of insanity.

"Emily, Alison and I have to go now," Cece announces softly as she stands in front of the couch and leans over.

"No," Emily grabs for her new safety blanket desperately. Alison offers Cece a faltering smile as she awkwardly comforts Emily, trying to appease the swimmer's needs.

"I have to go," Alison whispers softly into Emily's ear but the brunette doesn't make a move. The blonde looks to Cece pleadingly, as if asking to stay or for help to leave. She's still not strong enough to turn Emily down, to tell the brunette _no_. The older agent offers an apologetic smile and shakes her head before extending her hand to Alison.

"Come on Ali, time to go," Cece encourages and she sounds so maternal. "We can come back soon."

Alison nods obediently and takes a deep breath before gently nudging Emily up. The brunette's eyes make contact with Ali's and the blonde meets wild, frightened brown eyes that stare into her soul.

"Time to go," Alison coos softly under her breath so that only Emily can hear. But there's no understanding in Emily's drunk eyes, only confusion and fear. The blonde offers a weak smile before she gently kisses the top of Emily's head, trying to provide any last bit of comfort she can. She doesn't particularly want to be away from Emily, at all, but she knows blackout drunk Emily is a volatile mess that is unpredictable and wild.

But, with no other choice, Alison gently reaches up to take Cece's hand while Emily's body is sitting up and staring at her. The agent pulls her to her feet supportively, and just as the blonde is steady on her feet she feels a sudden movement behind her.

"No don't go—"

The next thing Ali knows, she feels a pair of hands grabbing at her hips and pulling her backwards and suddenly she's whisked back to Maya grabbing at her, to previous owners man-handling her—and Alison's eyes widen with terror as she yelps like a puppy out of intense fear and practically scrambles, leaping into Cece's arms- the only safety offered. Emily sits in surprise at her own mistake, and there's an awkward silence thats only pierced by Ali's heavy breathes as she tries to calm herself. Cece stares with uncertainty at Emily who slums defeated, an extremely apologetic frown settling on her face.

"I-I didn't mean to," Emily stutters out hopelessly and Cece sighs with a heavy heart.

"We'll come back later Emily, I promise," Cece tells her as gently as possible as she shields Alison and rubs soothing circles on the trembling blonde's back. Alison peaks out to look at Emily, her blue eyes frightened and dilated and Emily feels a surge of guilt rush through her. The brunette barely nods before Cece whisks Alison away and Emily sits alone in a pool of self-loathing and guilt that she can't drink away. Though that won't stop her from trying.


	20. Ghost

**A/N:** Happy Holidays! Only a couple more chapters of angst before, well, stuffs. Thanks to all who have kept up with the story. Enjoy!

x-x-x

"Ladies and gentleman I bring you a star's downfall," the snarky radio host is clear and smug and Spencer can just guess where this is going as she audibly sucks in her breath. The tension in the full car mounts, everyone already more on edge than usual. This is the first time Emily is together with all of the others in at least a week. "Emily Field is now America's _former_ sweetheart, and I say former because this swimmer is like a fish out of water in public if that fish had a rocket launcher and an itchy trigger finger."

Hanna rolls her eyes and fingers her sunglasses with one hand and crosses her other arm while Aria sits up a little straighter, staring at the road she drives.

"Thats a little harsh, Ricky," comes the other hosts' more sympathetic voice.

"Really? Listen to this— Fields' team is working around the clock to try and bury this but a fire report from the commissioner outlines the details of the excitement earlier this week. A fire caused by an _unfortunate accident_ destroyed the backyard of Fields' mansion and witnesses say Fields was losing it. Big time."

Spencer rubs at her temples in frustration. Obviously, Mona's forced watered down press release has done nothing to calm the vultures. This isn't the first they've heard of media speculation over the fire and the manager doubts it will be the last.

"She's been under a lot of pressure lately, with Paige McCullers' injury healing nicely Emily is likely to be feeling the heat from her coaches. It's well known McCullers is the better swimmer especially when she's in top form."

Emily grits her teeth in the backseat of the SUV, every muscle in her body tensing with resentment and bitterness. If this guy was in front of her, he wouldn't be talking for long.

"Yes but Emily is much more entertaining," Ricky chuckles to himself. "And really who wants drama free celebrities."

Ricky's cohost tries to turn the argument again, her hesitant chuckle awkwardly interrupting.

"She's become an icon for gay rights and recently has taken on slave-"

"Blah blah, she's also smoking hot, which is more than anyone can say for McCullers. But what interests me the most is the lack of that cutie Maya St Germain, like where is the rich girlfriend at?"

"I'm sure it's-"

"A big cover up, maybe the fires a smoke screen, St Germain's off the scene does that mean the rumours around Field's live in slave are true, do you think the girl found out-"

The other host desperately cuts off Ricky with an exasperated chuckle.

"We'll be right back after this commercial break. You're listening to 96.7."

The radio station switches over to some toothpaste commercial and Aria sighs flipping to another station, Spencer stews in the front seat but doesn't offer any words.

"They're dicks," Hanna spits after the silence stretches on too long.

Aria smiles into the rearview mirror, trust Hanna to get straight to the point. Emily next to the designer doesn't say anything as she stares out the window, pensive and hard like she has been all week.

"Em?" Aria tries gently to get the pensive brunette's attention. Emily blinks but offers nothing else. She doesn't want to talk, her stomach churns as she stews in her self deprecating misery and wishing she could just evaporate into thin air.

"How did the evaluation go?" Hanna asks trying to break the tense silence as she turns to Emily and lifts up her sunglasses. "Are you crazy?"

Hanna grins ruefully and wiggles her eyebrows but the joke falls flat and Spencer rolls her eyes at Hanna's lack of tact.

"Come on, Em, snap out of it," Hanna tries again, playfully pushing the swimmer's shoulder.

"Hanna," Spencer scolds worriedly, extra cautious with the athlete these days. She does _not_ want another Emily Fields meltdown on her hands, and it pains her to see her friend burdened with such mental turmoil.

"It went," Emily slowly admits, her tone distant and low. As if she every word is deliberate. "I'm not crazy."

"Damn straight," Hanna cheers and then grins again. "Though you're not that either." She wiggles her eyebrows saucily but Emily doesn't even crack a smile and instead just barely nods and stares back out the window. Hanna collapses back into her seat in exasperation, getting through to Emily has been futile. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon," Spencer nods to the large parking structure Aria maneuvers the car into smoothly.

"Great, the sooner we get this over with the better," Hanna grumbles. Spencer nods though she seems to be the only one aware of how daunting this whole slave-freeing process actually is, and even she's out of her element.

 **x-x-x**

Like most government divisions the interior of the building is impressively bland and overcrowded. People mill about in a disordered fashion, bumping into each other and no one even bats an eye at Emily and her entourage. It's a relief though, for Emily anyway, because she's tired of people eyeing her and staring at her like she's insane. Even her friends' tiptoeing is starting to irritate her.

"Please state your business?" a bored middle aged man with a terrible taupe offers in lieu of a greeting as they approach him.

Emily falters irritatedly and looks to Spencer for guidance and so the manager steps up.

"We're here to start Form 561," Spencer looks down to her notes to make sure she isn't mistaken.

The man sighs as though pained by her request. Emily glares him down angrily, though he doesn't seem to notice. She feels a hand gently grab hers and squeeze, only to realize it's Hanna trying to calm her down. The blonde can sense the fiery indignant in Emily, and she knows it never ends well when a rude stranger pushes Emily's buttons.

"Have you completed subsection 32?" his lazy voice drawls and he rolls his eyes when the girls look at him blankly. "Subsection 32 must be completed to begin Form 561."

"Right," Spencer grimaces. "And where do we get one of those?"

The man points to the longest line with no apparent apology. Spencer huffs and pushes past him, Emily and Hanna following silently behind with matching glares. Aria politely offers him a small thank you to which he grunts and asks the next patrons to state their business.

"We could be here a while," Spencer grouses as she tries to get a look at the front of the line.

"Can't we just pay someone?" Hanna grumbles with a pained sigh. Her heels are not designed for standing this long, they're fucking gorgeous but they're not for standing.

"The system is outdated and before the team can begin gathering information to prove Alison is a capable member of society she has to be registered as intended to be freed," Spencer tries to explain calmly though Hanna's whining is testing her patience.

"She will be free," Emily mutters under her breath with such vigor it startles the group. Aria rubs her shoulder soothingly and the swimmer tries to breathe properly as she goes back to being stoic. It takes an hour before they reach the front of the line, and by the time they do they're all on edge.

"Name please," the woman behind the counter commands, bored and lifeless.

"Emily Fields," Emily answers fishing out her passport for identification.

The woman scans the document then punches numbers into her computer.

"We need-"

The woman holds up her hand, cutting Spencer off sharply before she goes back to her typing.

"Fields, Emily Catherine. Professional Athlete. Top tax bracket," the woman hums condescendingly. "Can't imagine why you'd be here slumming it with the peasants, Miss Fields."

"I need a form," Emily tries to be polite but her patience has been non existent for most of the week.

"Subsection 32," Spencer jumps in, smiling politely when the woman glares at her.

"Subsection 32 of what?"

Spencer blinks and then sifts through her notes.

"Form 562- 561," Spencer amends hastily.

"Got a slave you don't want any more, Fields," the woman chuckles as she looks over her old computer screen.

"I don't believe in keeping someone against their will," Emily hisses, Hanna's hand on her shoulder doesn't calm her as much as Hanna wishes it could.

The woman stops and looks over Emily for a long moment.

"Which is it?" she asks a wicked grin on her lips. "Too old or too ugly?"

She cackles when Emily clenches her fists, the thought of doing this to get rid of Alison sends awful chills down her back. The thought of Alison permanently leaving makes her sick.

"The forms please," Spencer directs.

The woman rolls her eyes but begins printing off forms, she hands them over the counter but pulls them back when Spencer reaches for them. Emily holds out her hand and the woman places them down gently.

"Its a lot of work for a publicity stunt," the woman mutters none too quietly. Emily's normally soft brown eyes harden and she snatches the forms out of the woman's hand roughly. Unfazed, the woman nods. "All information must be correct, if it's wrong it won't be accepted, got it?"

Emily glares and Hanna steers her away to a table as the woman calls the next in line.

 **x-x-x**

"Family name," Emily reads aloud, she lifts her pen but Aria pulls her hand back before the ink touches the page.

"Alison's family name," Aria instructs gently, reading the form again. Emily blinks. She doesn't know Ali's last name, she's never asked.

"DiLaurentis," Spencer supplies easily, glancing over her own paperwork which includes the basic information they have on Ali.

"How do you spell-"

Spencer impatiently takes the forms from Emily and hands the swimmer more pieces of paper.

"You fill out your details I'll fill out Ali's," Spencer suggests more forcefully than needed.

"This is all so stupid," Emily groans filling her name out for the twentieth time.

"Do you know how many people have been legally released from slavery, in all of America?" Spencer asks, her frustration evident as she fills out more documents. Emily stares back blankly as the others grimace. Spencer is boiling, and they know better than to challenge her in moments like this.

"Ten," Spencer states deadly serious. "Not ten thousand not tens of hundreds. Ten. 1. 0."

Hanna and Aria exchange worried glances as Spencer stares at Emily expectantly, daring the swimmer to make her next move.

"Then," Emily eyes cloud with intent and a sadder emotion they can't place. She turns back to her forms with serious worry lines across her forehead. "Alison will be number 11."

Spencer forces a small smile and nods turning back to her paperwork as Emily completes her forms with more vigour.

 **x-x-x**

Numb. Alison has heard that word used before, many times, and would guess it even applies to parts of her mentality in the past. But never before has she felt as mind-numbed as she does now sitting on Cece's couch staring at the colorful TV screen. Her own family didn't have a functioning TV in her house when she was growing up, and she didn't have time to watch it anyway between long factory hours and sleep. She definitely didn't have the luxury when she was in captivity, and she rarely watched in Emily's house and never alone. The one or two times she did she was cuddled with the swimmer and a movie, her heart aches a little at the memories of Emily's strong arms. She suspects Cece doesn't watch much on her own TV either because the agent could barely figure out how to work her three remotes to put on something for Alison to watch while she was at work.

Ali appreciates Cece's attempt to give her something to do—the agent has been patiently trying to cater to Ali's every need, and the blonde slave isn't used to someone spoiling her with this much close attention. It almost makes her feel guilty, in a way.

The clock ticks by slowly and Alison glances around constantly looking for something, anything really to clean but everything is neat and organized. She sighs softly and sinks back into the couch, wrapping the blanket around her tighter as she stares at the television though her mind is miles away.

The apartment isn't a cage by any means, but Alison feels trapped in the limited space. She's still a slave (once a slave always a slave, she reminds herself) and she longs more than ever to be back at Emily's estate where the mansion was vast, the grounds were plentiful, and…well…Emily was there. The blonde snuggles deeper, trying to find comfort in the softness of the blanket as she tries to wish away thoughts of the whirlwind athlete who has managed to invade her mind like a hurricane.

She hasn't seen the brunette since the fire, though she and Cece have managed to make it over to the estate at least once a day. Aria and Hanna are always cheerful to see her, and even Spencer comes out of her study to smile at her and ask how things are. But Emily never appears, and the others just hesitantly brush it off when Ali timidly asks where she is. She once heard Spencer mention to Cece that she hasn't seen Emily in days because the swimmer won't let anyone into her room. They all seem to beat around the bush when it comes to talking about Emily, like that will deter the blonde from thinking about her, but it doesn't. It only makes her think about Emily more.

Even Pepe doesn't seem as happy anymore, always whimpering and crying when she has to go. Alison wishes he could come with her, but she doesn't dare ask Cece. He's not her dog, and as much as she used to believe Emily would've happily let him follow Alison anywhere, she's not so sure anymore. It feels like it's been ages since she's seen the Emily she got so attached to, the Emily that doesn't lock herself in her room refusing to see or speak to anyone…

Ali sighs and tries once more to distract herself by watching the television. Cece had asked her if she wanted to keep it on some channel about Animals, and the little blonde had shrugged and politely nodded. She's already sat through some show about show dogs, slaves in their own way, and now the channel is playing something more wilderness related. Something more natural, to Ali's relief.

A little baby moose appears on the TV, trotting along and Alison's heart sighs at such innocence. It scurries along, reminding her of Pepe, as the narrator drones on and on about nature, and life cycles and—it takes Alison a second to realize it, but the screen cuts to a big, black bear. And before her exhausted mind can process the scenario, the bear is viciously chasing the baby moose down, its angry jaws closing around the smaller creature as it pounces and Alison's eyes widen at unpleasant surprise. She let's out a tiny squeal on behalf of the TV moose. She grabs at the remotes near her and tries to switch the channel, not wanting to witness such violent acts of _nature_.

She tries every button on each remote some together some separately, the lights in the living room turn on and then off and the air con whirls to life but the TV won't turn off. The moose succumbs to its grizzly end and the bear happily digs into its meal, its jaws bloody, Ali scrunches her eyes closed and presses buttons frantically as the sound of chewing fills the room. And then its quiet. She peaks one eye open slowly and finds her little fingers have succeed in turning off the sound but the picture remains. In a panicked frenzy, as if the TV is on fire, Alison tugs her blanket off her shoulders and throws it over the TV hastily blocking any more violent images. She stands alone in the living room, staring at the stupid TV with the stupid blanket on it as she sighs, feeling more alone than ever.

 **x-x-x**

 _Emily slips in through the front door as quietly as possible. She's drained and weary— and not just from her gruelling three hour training session. Lately everything weighs her down and nothing seems to be letting up. She creeps up the stairs trying to be silent. As she gets up the staircase she pauses to find Ali sitting at the top step scrubbing diligently at the marble surface, even though it sparkles._

 _"Ali?" Emily questions hesitantly, her voice coming out strangled._

 _Alison looks up startled, fear flashing across her face, and scrambles from her seated position and onto her knees as she scoots closer to the swimmer. She keeps her head bowed low._

 _"Ali what-"_

 _Alison's small hands wrap around the buckle of Emily's belt and start undoing it with practiced ease, Emily is too shocked to stop the blonde and doesn't come back to herself till Ali's slipping a hand into her underwear, hooded blue eyes stare up at her with pain._

 _"Can I please you?"_

Emily's head slams into the window in the backseat of the car as Aria takes a corner too sharply.

"Shit," Emily swears rubbing at her throbbing forehead.

"Sorry, Em," Aria mumbles from the front seat she checks back in the rearview mirror her eyes concerned and cautious.

"Whatever," Emily mumbles, as she slumps back into the seat trying to forget her horrible dream. Swim practices have been kicking her ass lately and it's the only time she leaves the house. It doesn't help that McCullers is back in the pool either. She hasn't seen Ali since the fire but she knows the blonde still comes by with Cece daily. There's always chopped fruit at her door and water…sometimes she feels like a dog. The bottles are always cleared from her room when she gets back. It's like having a ghost maid and Emily hates it because she doesn't deserve a maid or to be taken care of, let alone by Alison.

"Are you ok?" Aria asks hesitantly and Emily glares into the rearview mirror. Aria looks away knowing better than to push. She's the only one who gets to see Emily anymore because the swimmer still needs a driver. The trip to the government building had been the only time the brunette had graced the group with her presence. The first few times Emily slipped out of the house without telling the others Aria had been bursting with questions and concerns but Emily threatened to use a cab. Knowing how much Spencer and Cece would kill her if she allowed Emily to do something so potentially dangerous, Aria kept her mouth shut. But it's been hard watching Emily close herself off more and more from everyone else.

"Fine," Emily mumbles, stoic as ever.

"Em you're not fine, we-"

"I said its fine," Emily argues, dismissing her friend's attempt to once again get her to open up. They don't understand and they never will, Emily barely understands it all herself.

Aria takes the cold shoulder grudgingly and steers them home safely. As soon as they pull up to the mansion Emily is out of the car like a shot.

"Em," Aria calls uselessly as the swimmer bolts into the mansion, eager to escape any further questioning. She just wants to drink and sleep, drink and sleep.

Emily bursts through the front door and hears the sounds of her entourage…are they still her entourage if she never sees them? She wonders. Hanna's laughter wafts through the house from the kitchen and Emily turns from the hall, hungry but too tired to try to deflect their concern. She checks behind her to see Aria making her way to the door and hastily heads for the stairs, running up without a second thought. She runs with her head down, staring at the marble before she hears a sharp gasp and she looks up only to be frozen in fear—at the top of the stairs is Ali, kneeling on the floor, _just like in her dream_. The blonde's blue eyes widen in shock and Emily's own brown ones stare in disbelief.  
 _Alison flinches immediately and looks up, startled. She's an anxious ball of nerves as she scrambles from her seated position and onto her knees, keeping her head bent low._

 _"Can I please you?"_

That's all Emily can hear in her head as she looks at the doe-eyed blonde kneeling on the floor. All she can hear is her vivid imagination projected onto the very real girl in front of her, and all she can see is an exaggerated, submissive version of Alison subjected to horrible, cruel torture. She can't bear the sight, can't bear the thought of Alison not having free choice or of Alison offering herself dutifully.

The brunette's eyes are wild and fearful as her brain conjures all sorts of haunting thoughts and Alison shifts uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. As she opens her mouth to speak, to try to offer some sort of greeting or comforting gesture, Emily lunges forward and grabs Alison by both wrists and yanks the girl to her feet forcefully in an effort to deflect all the horrible mental images of Ali forcing herself to her knees. The blonde squeaks as she's jolted upright and trembles slightly, not understanding what's happening and why Emily's hands are now cold and rough.

Emily looks like a wild animal, her eyes distant and fearful. Alison doesn't _understand,_ she doesn't recognize this Emily in front of her. What happened to the Emily that wanted to buy her a library of books and read them to her as she fell asleep? She likes that Emily, that Emily would never hurt her, ever. But now, this borderline crazy version of Em grips her forearms tightly and stares her down like a threat, like something that needs to be banished.

Pepe whines and nudges Emily as if imploring her to let go, but Emily only stares Ali down with a steady, resilient grip. The brunette is trapped in her mind and the silence is tense as Alison breathes shallow breaths, trying desperately to stay calm. The blonde doesn't believe that Emily will hurt her, not really—or at least she doesn't want to believe that.

She remembers Emily at the fire, the last time they saw each other face to face—remembers how frightened the brunette had looked, like a caged animal. Her look now mimics that exactly and Alison forces herself to swallow her intimidation and try to connect with Emily again.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Alison breathes out, her voice barely above a whisper but she manages to get it out. She looks gently to the brunette, urging her to speak but Emily shakes her head slowly and remains silent though her grip. "Let me help you, please—"

 _"Can I please you?"_

"Stop!" the words all sound the same and Emily's tortured mind blends them, its a jumble of fear and desire in Emily's mind, the close proximity of the timid blonde, her gorgeous blue eyes, she even smells like perfection.

"Emily you're hurting-"

Emily comes back to herself in a panic and lets go of Alison and tries to put as much distance between them as possible but situated at the top of the stairs and her balance deteriorated from her long training session, her heel falls back on empty air.

Alison reaches out with pure instinct and pulls Emily back in sharply, the swimmer's tight grip returns and Ali takes in a sudden breath as Emily presses against her everywhere.

"I.." Emily can't find words as she takes in Ali's wide fearful blue eyes.

"You ok?" Ali gulps licking her dry lips as Emily edges impossibly closer.

"Yeah," Emily's emotionally worn mind can't focus on anything other than Ali's mouth.

"Em?" Aria's concerned voice cuts through and they both look down to see Aria halfway up the stairs staring at them with a worried look. "Ali? What's going on?"

Emily immediately lets go of Alison and flees, avoiding any emotional or physical confrontation. The blonde feels as though she's seen a ghost, and it scares her because she doesn't understand what she did wrong. Why Emily seems scared of her? What could she have possibly done to make Emily hate her this time?

 **x-x-x**

Emily lies motionless on Ali's air mattress, her temporary replacement bed, in the master bedroom, though the blonde's smell has faded to a very, very faint lingering scent and it just makes Emily want to cry more. In a way, she feels her sanity fading away with all the recent events. She deserves it though, deserves this awful, gut wrenching pain that seems to constantly pulse through her. Not seeing Ali daily as usual is making everything worse, but at the same time the all-crushing-guilt at just the memory of seeing the blonde's expressive pained blue eyes makes Emily's whole body throb in anguish.

It's better this way— Ali is safe with Cece, or she will be when Spencer figures out the paperwork and then Ali will be free and…gone. Alison being gone is a thought almost too much painful to bare but the brunette feels like a destructive hurricane, like she wrecks anything and everything that is _good_ in her path, so it's better this way. Emily blinks back her tears, she reaches for the familiar bottle of scotch on her nightstand but when she pulls it to her lips she finds it empty. A quick glance around the room and she finds all the other bottles are empty too. Damn it.

"Emily?" Hanna's cautious voice drifts through the door and Emily hates how timid all of her friends sound around her now. Even Spencer tiptoes around her softly more often than not, like they all think she'll crack at anything they say. But none of them can tell she's already been split open, opened up to her own guilt that festers and grows with every passing day. She hates Maya but she loved Maya once, trusted her, thought the world of her—and it was all a lie because Maya is vile and she hurt Ali in an unforgivable way. But Emily still misses her, misses having a warm body to hold, someone to lose her own self-hatred in, because without Maya Emily is left with her own thoughts, her own fears and no one to lose herself in.

And she hates herself more than she ever has when she misses Maya because Maya is evil and all of Emily's guilt should be concentrated on Ali and it just makes her feel worse that Ali isn't always at the fore front, that when she has a break from crying over hurting Ali she's crying over losing Maya. It's all just so fucked up, a bottomless blackhole of terrifying feelings.

"Em?" her best friend's voice sounds through the door and she internally groans and buries her head in Ali's pillows trying to block Hanna out.

"Em, please let me in," Hanna pleads loudly, her voice gaining a serious edge of desperation. "I've got more scotch."

Emily pauses and contemplates getting out of bed for alcohol. It's probably the only thing that can get her up right now and she lazily rolls off the mattress in hopes of numbing herself back to a state of nothingness.

"Em?" Hanna asks as the unlocked door opens slowly. The blonde tries not to let her surprise show since Emily looks absolutely terrible. Worse than the last time the blonde saw her four days ago. The swimmer has been quietly slipping out of the room to go to training but she won't talk to any of them and even Em's coach had called the house to tell Spencer that Emily wasn't performing anywhere near what would be needed for next month's qualifiers. It came as a surprise to no one that Spencer screaming at the door had not gotten Emily out of her funk or out of bed so now it was Hanna to the rescue. She misses her best friend dearly, wants to do anything to make Emily feel the slightest bit better and Hanna knows what makes Emily feel better instantly-

"Scotch," Emily rasps pathetically, reaching for the bottle in Hanna's hand. But the blonde moves it just out of reach with a warning look.

"Let me in first," Hanna directs the vacant swimmer with a hint of playfulness. Emily glares but Hanna won't be deterred and eventually Emily opens the door enough for Hanna to get through. As soon as she's in the room Emily snatches the bottle from her hand and takes a long gulp.

Hanna closes the door gently and locks it, she doesn't want Spencer slipping in and adding unnecessary fuel to the fire. She knows very well what the manager thinks of her alcoholic tendencies as well as Emily's, although she'd hardly consider herself an alcoholic. Emily, however, is a different story…and that has always been a nagging fact at the back of her mind.

"Do you wanna talk?" Hanna offers gently, her voice tender and lacking any teasing or sass. Emily flops down on the mattress, though she is in a state of despair she still feels more at ease with her best friend than with anyone else.

"What is there to talk about?" Emily mutters bitterly with her eyes shut as she tries to breathe. "I'm a fucking fuck up."

"What Maya did isn't your fault-"

"Yes it is! I let her in the house, I gave her a fucking spare key, _I_ left Ali alone with her," Emily tips the bottle into her mouth, desperate for the numb fuzziness of the alcohol. She can't stand any more reminders of how she is at the root of everything, the reason to blame for this godawful mess.

"Stop, Em. Stop," Hanna grabs for the alcohol and pulls it forcefully from the brunette's grip though Emily fights her. "You're gonna poison yourself."

"Good."

"You don't mean that—"

"Yes I do, Hanna," Emily fiercely shoots back, a raw and deeply saddened look in her eyes. "I'm a fuck up and a loser and I fall for every girl with a cute smile."

"Em," Hanna tries to sympathize as she puts a hand on the brunette's back to calmly rub small circles.

"Alison never even _liked_ me," Emily spits bitterly, scrunching her fists as she thinks of the blonde's sinful lip bite. "Maya was the devil and I deserved everything she did to me, but Alison…"

Hanna scrunches her eyebrows, unsure of what she is hearing but an unsettling feeling brews in her chest.

"Ali what?" Hanna questions slowly, hoping the brunette won't shut her out.

"She lead me on, she lied to me, she was seducing me—"

"Woah! Hold on Em are you fucking kidding me?" Hanna pulls her hand back and almost shrieks in disbelief. When the brunette looks at her, startled, she stands up horrified that her best friend is so deep in self pity that she can't see the blatant truth right in front of her. "Em that poor girl has been waiting for you to _rape_ her since she got here. Do you have any concept of that? How fucking terrified she's been?"

"But I never—" Emily opens her mouth to protest but Hanna instantly cuts her off, a fiercely protective fire in her eyes that Emily has seen but never expected to see in regards to Alison.

"But that's what she _thought_ , Em, it's what she's grown up to think her purpose is. For sick fucks to use and…" Hanna takes a deep breath trying to calm her rage when she sees genuine hurt in Emily's eyes and she tries to empathize with the brunette while also righting her way of thinking. "That's all she's ever known. And then she winds up here, with all of us, with _you_. That poor girl, Em, she was so _confused_ because you weren't an asshole she didn't know what to think."

"I thought we actually had something, she kissed me-"

"And she probably would have done more if you let her keep going, that was what she thought she had to do," Hanna points out softly, trying to be truthful but careful not to push too hard. She looks at her wounded best friend with a deeper understanding than the others. "But you didn't want her like _that._ I know you Emily, you fell for her."

Emily looks down in shame as Hanna's words hit her hard. Tears prick at her eyes as she thinks about just _how_ true those words are. "I just wanted her to like me, too."

"I know," Hanna sighs, scooting closer to the swimmer as she rubs a hand along Emily's shoulder who shudders with a sob and tries desperately to not cry. "Em, it's not too late to set this right."

"How?" Emily cries weakly, her watery brown eyes imploring Hanna for the answer to this complicated mess. "How do I fix this?"

"You bring Ali back here and you explain, _everything,_ and then—" Hanna takes a deep breath, knowing how much this is gonna hurt. "You suck it up and you be her friend."

"I…I can't be her friend. How can I be just her friend when…and especially not after what Maya did-"

"She needs _friends_ Em, and I know from years of experience you're the best friend she could possibly have," Hanna smiles sadly. She knows how hard her best friend falls for people, knows that when Emily loves she gives all of herself, whether it's to friends or relationships or even pets. But she's spent a lot of time thinking about this, about Emily, about Ali…the little blonde that has landed in their lives and changed them all for the better, made them softer, more compassionate humans. Now it's their turn to be there for her, even if it hurts.

Emily registers those words and barely nods before she collapses into Hanna's lap crying hard. Hanna strokes her best friend's hair and holds her tightly. Sometimes pretty words don't help, sometimes it just has to be the repetitive motion of hands in your hair that stops you jumping off that ledge. And Hanna will stay up all night if it keeps Emily safe.


	21. The Lonely

**A/N: New year, new chapter, am I right?**

"Ali?"

The younger blonde pauses mid scrubbing as she looks over to see Cece emerge from the hallway of her spacious apartment. Cece's voice is soft, and the agent knows that Alison is trying to assimilate but she can't help but feel strangely about the younger blonde spending her free time cleaning the apartment. Alison manages a weak smile and looks sheepishly at Cece, knowing already what the older blonde is going to say. Cece's been tiptoeing around her for too long now. The agent smiles before her phone buzzes in her hand and her brows furrow as she concentrates on the screen.

"We gotta find stuff for you to do that isn't slaving away in the kitchen," Cece sighs absentmindedly as she goes to the kitchen island and leans with her elbows on it, her eyes never leaving her phone as she continues to focus on it. "No pun intended."

"I don't mind," Alison quickly replies, not wanting to antagonize Cece's obvious stress. She feels like a big enough burden just by existing in this space, she'd rather not have her actions add to the problem. "I like cleaning."

"How can you _like_ cleaning?!" Cece jokingly groans as she shuts her phone off and throws her head back. Alison wonders what it is that's been eating away at the agent lately. Because, something definitely has. "It's the worst."

"I'm good at it," Alison tells Cece softly as she continues to scrub the grease from the stove. The agent raises an eyebrow as she watches Ali's thin arms flex furiously scrubbing to remove the tough spots. "My thoughts…they're quieter… when I clean."

Cece manages a small smile at Alison's peculiar way of phrasing things, she understands—Emily swims away her pain similarly to the way Alison takes to cleaning. It's not healthy but it's a coping mechanism they've both succumbed to.

"Well, you've got all this free time here, what about doing some school work? We could get you reading some books—"

"I have books," Alison stops her cleaning as a sad frown drops along her lips. "Th-they're back at Emily's."

Her mind wanders to the day at the store when Emily bought her those night lights, and all those books— but now her memories are different. Now she knows that Emily did those things with no underlying intentions of _forcing_ her to have sex. That Emily did them because she genuinely wanted Ali to be happy. She plays through that moment on the bench with Emily, reading _Beauty and the Beast_ , and—

"Hey, don't cry," Cece coos softly as she slips around the counter to the younger blonde who didn't even realize she was tearing up. The agent gently removes the sponge from her hand and tosses it carelessly in the sink with a gentle smirk. She rubs a hand soothingly up Ali's arm softly and with great care not to scare Ali. When Alison wipes at her eyes trying to appear unaffected, Cece gives her a warm smile. The agent takes a deep breath before bringing up the concerns she's had all along. "Ali do you…do you want to see a therapist? You know…to talk about…what happened?"

"A therapist?" Ali's voice squeaks as she clarifies, her blue eyes shimmering with confusion. When Cece nods, Ali looks horribly ashamed. "I-I don't t-think a therapist would talk to me."

"I bet I could find one," Cece explains gently. "A good one. Someone that deals primarily with trauma from rape—"

Alison's face pales and Cece instantly slows down, carefully considering her next words.

"I just…I just want to make sure you're… eventually okay, physically and emotionally," Cece offers a sad smile as Alison nods and steps forward to hug Cece tightly, catching the agent off guard. The older blonde rubs Ali's back gently, always grateful for the moments where the younger blonde shows unguarded affection, because it means Ali is finally starting to feel safe.

"Did anything hurt after Maya…after she…down there?" Cece mumbles uncomfortably, shifting uneasily at the mere mention of the incident. But she's more than a little surprised when Alison pulls back slightly and looks up at her, her face puzzled rather than hurt and scared.

"Maya didn't…didn't get that far," Alison explains so quietly the older blonde almost doesn't hear.

Cece feels a wave of relief wash over her but it's instantly chased by guilt— just because Maya didn't finish her horrible attempt doesn't mean Ali hasn't been abused and traumatized and lived through other horrors, let alone one at the hands of someone they all know. If she ever sees Maya again she's going to bury that bitch. Cece finds herself drawing Alison closer, needing to hold the younger blonde, needing to offer some kind of strength or maybe borrow some of Ali's because she's strong and resilient even if she doesn't believe it.

"You're the strongest person I know, Ali," Cece whispers into Alison's hair as they embrace each other tightly. Ali holds her tongue, she wants to disagree, she's not strong or brave, not like Emily, or Spencer, or Cece. She's a slave, a _used_ doll.

"None of that," Cece softly insists, pulling Ali back enough to wipe at the tears that have gathered in the younger blonde's wet blue eyes. "Please believe me, Ali, you're so, so strong."

"No," Ali shakes her head and tries to hide her eyes but Cece holds her tightly.

"You are," Cece insists forcefully. "Everything thats happened- and I can't tell you how much I wish I could change it- but it's made you so strong because you have to be, to survive."

Ali shakes a little in Cece's hold as the agent stares at her, imploring the slave to hear her words.

"But you don't have to be that strong anymore, Ali, you're gonna be free."

Alison's eyes widen as those words hit her hard.

"F-free, r…really?" she stutters in confusion, eyes shimmering with surprise and a trace of hope.

"I promise," Cece utters with nothing but determination. She wants to give Alison a shot at a normal life. "I will do _everything_ I can to free you."

Alison can barely keep up with what is happening now as Cece practically holds her up. Sure Emily had muttered something about setting her free, but sending her to Cece's house and removing her status as a slave are completely different.

"Do you trust me?" Cece whispers softly. Ali nods quickly, she trusts Cece indefinitely. More than Emily, more than anyone else around her. She remembers hearing a fairytale when she was very young, something about a fairy godmother—an angel who looks after the princess. She feels like that is Cece (and she wonders what that makes Emily, because Emily certainly isn't a Prince, but she's also definitely not the bad guy).

"Then believe me Alison, you're strong and you'll get through this but sometimes being strong is about letting other people help," Cece explains gently. Ali nods along, that make sense. "I think you need to talk to Em."

Ali gulps, fearful of how that would even begin, Emily is so unpredictable now in every way. The blonde feels like she's been tiptoeing around a stranger.

"When you're ready," Cece sighs and rubs Ali's arm again. "No rush."

Ali nods slowly and launches herself back into Cece's comforting arms.

 **x-x-x**

"If I had known that telling you to be Ali's friend would have involved me being stuck doing manual labor, I would've just stepped up and been her best friend," Hanna snidely snaps as she groans in frustration and brushes her sweaty hair out of her face. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Emily glare at her pointedly before going back to aggressively unscrewing a shelf from the wall that is falling apart. The two have been locked in the spare bedroom for at least several hours now, working diligently per Emily's gruff request to fix this space up.

Hanna regrets suggesting to the swimmer that sometimes art and creativity is good for the soul because, well, this whole room makeover is _so_ not her forte. She's a clothes designer, not an interior decorator. The swimmer decidedly lumped the two together in her mind. Besides, Emily is taking all the fun out of the basics of room decoration because she's just doing the bare minimum until Alison comes back and gets to pick out all the furniture. Or at least, she's hoping Alison will come back.

"But she's going to pick such basic, boring stuff," Hanna had protested with a whine to which Emily simply glared at her. The designer had huffed and rolled her eyes, giving in but not liking the decision.

The blonde currently sits on the floor, wielding a hammer and ripping up the old laminated pieces of floor that litter the room.

"Can we switch? Your task looks easier," Hanna bickers once more and Emily almost growls as she throws her screw driver to the ground and crosses her arms.

"Fine," she snaps as she stomps over to Hanna and takes the hammer from her before attacking the floor and ripping it up. The designer looks on with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, demolishing the spare room to the point of no return is not going to make renovating it any easier," Hanna muses as she stands to finish taking the rotten shelf off the wall.

"Yeah, well, I hear blank slates are supposed to be healthy," Emily growls under her breath as she continues to pick at the floor.

"Okay, I know why you're doing all this heavy lifting—to appease your guilt or whatever, but why am I being dragged into this?" Hanna digs deeper and Emily snaps once more as she takes the hammer and slams it down on the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about Hanna? If you don't want to help then get out, you're the only person I can fucking stand to be around and you're really pushing it right now," Emily retaliates pointedly.

"I'm talking about why you're suddenly throwing yourself into repairing this room," Hanna replies smoothly, unfazed. "The contractor said it'd only be three weeks—"

"What if Ali needs to come back and stay here for some reason? What if Cece goes out of town? Then where is Ali going to stay?!" Emily protests not understanding why they're still discussing this. She needs to keep herself busy and building the room gives her hope in a way.

"The laundry room—"

"Is _not_ fit for Alison," Emily dangerously seethes, her patience level hitting zero. "She's either sleeping here, or in your room because god knows she can't fucking sleep in my room. Any more suggestions, Han? Or are you done?"

"Stop being so hostile," Hanna chastises as she crosses her arms. "I'm your _friend_ , Em. Not the enemy. What the hell are you so worked up about huh? Alison will probably come back and she'll be happy and adorable running around with Pepe—isn't that what you wanted it? She's safe, and not afraid, and stable. You guys can still be friends—"

"I don't know want to be friends with Ali!" Emily's voice is hoarse and painful as she interrupts Hanna with the gritty truth that has been eating away at her. The sassy blonde designer quiets and waits for Emily to speak, her outbreak causing her to pause and compose herself before speaking again. "I've been thinking and I can't stop thinking about how _bad_ I am at being just friends with people."

"What do you mean Em? You're a great friend," Hanna coos softly as she kneels down in front of the brunette and sighs. "You've helped me take my career so much further than I ever could have dreamed of. You gave Aria the chance to be a writer by giving her a stable, comfy job. Spencer wrote some smart sociology paper on traditional families and how you've given us an abnormal yet traditional structured family."

"But this is different," Emily insists with tears gathering in her eyes at the mere thought. She knows why she can't handle it. She knows that this is harder for her because of those… _feelings_. "I've never…I've never liked you guys the way I like Ali."

"Not even me?" Hanna jokes to ease the tension and Emily laughs weakly as she pushes Hanna playfully before wiping at her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Seriously Han," Emily shakes, "what am I going to do? Just thinking about Ali makes me…"

"Nervous?" Hanna offers and Emily nods. "Ali makes us all nervous. Girl is like a cute little puppy we're all afraid of hurting. But we're figuring her out one step at a time. I mean look how much progress we've made since we met her."

Emily nods in agreement as she lets Hanna's words sink in.

"What do you think of these?" Emily asks nervously as she stands, obviously avoiding the subject. She disappears into the area where the ensuite will be and returns with a box. The blonde cranes her neck to see what's in there but Emily opens it delicately and holds out some very expensive, sheer looking white curtains. They have faint flower patterns imprinted on them making for a textured design. "Are they too over the top? I know Ali loves flowers so I thought this would look good against the pale yellow wall color."

Hanna stares with great sympathy at her pained best friend, suddenly understanding the extent to which Emily has invested herself into Alison.

"How do you know she likes flowers?" Hanna inquires softly and Emily looks startled by the question. She takes a few moments to answer, her face guilty and her eyes avoiding contact.

"She always comments on how beautiful the rose on the cover of Beauty and the Beast is," Emily admits as she remembers the way Alison had lit up at the sight of the novel. "And when we go on morning walks with Pepe, she always wanders to the flowers at the back. You know, the little violets, the ones—"

"I know which ones," Hanna sighs softly, knowing exactly where Emily is talking about.

"So do you think these are okay? Or are they too much?" Emily clears her throat as she brings the curtains in front once more to show Hanna. The blonde sighs.

"They're perfect Em, she'll love them."

"Who knows if she even wants to come back," Em mutters glumly under her breath, slumping back against the wall as she drops the curtains in her hand. "I wouldn't if I were her. Cece isn't a fuck up like me, Cece's great, she's hot as hell—"

"Okay don't be ridiculous Alison is not staying with Cece because she thinks Cece's hot," Hanna immediately cuts her off. Emily simply glares at her. "Why would she want to come back if she thinks you don't want her here?"

"Of course I want her here—"

"Let me finish!" Hanna interrupts again, and Emily rolls her eyes at her voracious best friend. "She doesn't know that. You spend all your time cooped up with booze in your room. And yeah I know that part of it is… Maya, but what do you think Ali thinks? We can tell her it's not her fault when she wanders in all doe-eyed asking where you are and what's wrong, but I can see it. We all can. She's not gonna believe us until you make an appearance. Next time she's here why don't you come out and say hi? And, try not to smell like a booze cruise please."

Emily nods reluctantly and Hanna claps her on the back.

"Good. Now lets fix this crappy room it's gotta be fit for the poodle," Hanna cheerfully commands.

"Ha-nna," Emily warns though a smile tugs at her lips. She can't stay mad at her best friend for long.

 **x-x-x**

"Emily Fields get your ass down here!" Cece shouts a week later as she barges through the front door bright and early, Alison scurrying behind her. The crew emerges from different parts of the house as Cece continues to yell for Emily. Aria runs in puzzled, carrying a book obviously mid-reading. She grins when catches sight of Ali but the timid blonde's smile is nervous and hesitant.

"EMILY!" Cece yells up the stairs, and her anger seems a bit extreme, matching Spencer's anger when the agent flies off the deep end. Alison gently touches her arm, calming the blonde for just a moment before Pepe bounds in overjoyed to see Ali so early in the morning. He dances around her feet before she reaches down to pet him and the familiar ritual of face licking commences. Hanna appears next, yogurt in hand as she stumbles into the foyer from the kitchen.

"Whats with the yelling?" she questions around a mouthful, eyes still half asleep. Alison's brow wrinkles as she examines the designer—Hanna is usually sleepy in the mornings but Ali sees bags under her eyes that aren't normally there.

"When the spoilt little shit gets down here I will tell you," Cece snaps before she's shouting up the stairs again. "FIELDS! Don't make me come find you!"

"Cece," Spencer rubs at her tired eyes as she yawns heading down the stairs, she's pulled another all nighter and her reading glasses are lost in her messy hair. Alison wonders what's been going on that everyone seems to be so exhausted.

"Did you know about this?" Cece demands glaring at the manager though she gives no hint as to what she's speaking of.

"Given I have no idea what you're screeching about, I can't really give you an answer," Spencer throws back with a sleepy glare. Cece rolls her eyes, still fuming with anger. Ali hides with Pepe behind the furious agent as a creak draws everyone's attention to the top of the stairs.

Emily stands looking down at them all, and the first thing Ali thinks is the swimmer looks like shit. Emily sways a little on her feet, unsteady and dangerously close to the edge.

"Cece," Emily greets with a wary glance and it's then that Ali realizes Emily looks like she hasn't slept in ages, with dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. She looks half dead.

"Get. Down. Here," Cece grits out dangerously and Emily stumbles on her feet as she ambles slowly down the stairs, her eyes squinting at the sunlight coming in through the foyer windows.

"Han when you said come out and say hi I didn't think you meant at eight am," Emily mumbles under her breath as she crosses her arms. Hanna shrugs apologetically, she's just as confused as Emily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cece demands and Emily blinks trying to focus before stifling a yawn.

"Sorry, I don't look like a glamorous super model after sleeping for three hours," Emily admits with a careless shrug. She's a little embarrassed that Ali has to see her like this, especially when she recently decided to clean up her act, but she figures it doesn't matter either way because it's not like Alison is attracted to her…

"I could care less what you look like," Cece spits heatedly. "You missed not one, but _two_ practices this week, right before qualifiers!"

Spencer seems to wake up suddenly and turns on Emily furiously.

"What! You told me they canceled—"

Aria covers her face in frustration as Hanna groans exasperatedly, Emily's face goes dark and she tries to get a handle on the situation.

"I just haven't been sleeping much," Emily weakly defends herself as the others all stare at her. She notices Alison looking at her curiously, albeit sadly, but she tries to block out the blonde's gaze.

"Why not? Have you been drunk all week?" Cece snaps vehemently.

"I haven't had anything in seventy two hours," Emily snaps right back with a look of indigence. But, she has been working endlessly on the room, pouring all her energy into manual labor—and it's caused her to sleep at weird hours, or rather succumb to her exhaustion for a few hours of sleep before getting right back into the renovations, she's been running on nothing but adrenaline for days. She doesn't care much right now for swimming, or fame, or money, she's too caught up in her own head, in making Ali's room perfect, to see the bigger picture.

"We need to contact your coaches and tell them that you need a lot of fucking help," Cece sighs with a pained look, and Spencer reluctantly nods in agreement. The agent takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. Emily stands around awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, clearly wanting to leave this very tense group. "And we need to speed up Alison's paperwork."

Cece offers a weak smile to the blonde behind her who is too focused shushing an excited Pepe to hear. Her smile disappears as she looks to Spencer. "Alison needs a comfortable life of stability and _responsibility."_

"Its going as fast as it can," Spencer assures Cece although she hasn't been pleased herself with how fast. "I've got a team working on it but it's going to be as expensive as it is lengthy-"

"And how much more expensive does it need to get to go faster?" Cece asks pointedly, not wanting to hear any excuses.

"I don't know," Spencer admits with a puzzled frown. "I'd need to-"

Cece pulls out her check book and signs a blank check, she thrusts it into Spencer's hands.

"Whatever it costs," Cece instructs, looking down to see Alison staring at her with wide eyes. She winks playfully but Alison can see the stressed gears turning in the agent's head.

"But-"

Cece's no nonsense glare snaps back up and stills Spencer's practical side and the manager nods, resigned as she takes the blank check. She's unsure of taking Cece's money like this, but she'll figure out the expenses when the agent isn't fuming.

"Why are you still here?" Cece all but shouts at Emily who stands awkwardly by the stairs. "Get in the pool, you have a lot of catching up to do I'm going to call your coaches maybe they'll make a house call—"

Cece's rant is halted as her phone rings sharply. Cece doesn't take her eyes off Emily as she answers the call. And Emily stands with her arms crossed, glaring back.

"Now is _not_ a good time," Cece snaps into her phone in lieu of an actual greeting as she storms into the living room, the others follow her. For a brief moment, it's just Alison, Pepe, and Emily left alone in the foyer but Pepe trots after the others and Alison follows him to the swimmer's disappointment.

Cece's face falls though when the voice on the other side starts. The others watch on as Cece goes through a range of emotions, anger, worry, regret and finally she settles on apologetic.

"Oh my god I completely forgot," Cece admits covering her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, I know. You couldn't come over last week and I promised this but… because I'm busy… I have my own life!" Cece throws out heatedly before she runs a hand through her tangled blonde locks trying to reign in her temper. "No, I didn't—Jay-"

But 'Jay' doesn't take a breath as he rants back, Ali can just hear his muffled pitch, no audible words but he sounds very upset.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Cece soothes into the phone, cradling it to her like she could touch the face on the other end. "Theres a lot going on."

Everyone else in the room tries to suddenly appear like they can't hear this personal conversation but there is no where else to go and they all stand awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

Cece sighs into the receiver. "Its not my story to tell, I'm sorry- I am."

All calmness dissipates as Cece curls her hands around her phone tightly.

"Yeah well maybe you're not the person I thought you were _either_ ," Cece spits before she hangs up and lets her phone fall to the couch cushion, she leans back sighing exhaustedly.

"Cece?" Aria asks compassionately, her eyes glimmering with worry. "Are you alright?"

Cece rubs at her eyes tiredly, letting the stress affect her.

"Men suck," she grimaces defeatedly. Aria slides onto the couch next to her and Hanna, surprisingly, follows the petite brunette's lead and flanks the agent. Spencer follows them over and stands a distance away, covering her mouth before yawning but then offering a sympathetic nod.

"Yep," Hanna agrees ruefully. "But there's something about them that just keeps you coming back, right?" She nudges Cece playfully and the older blonde huffs, fighting a weak smile.

"He has really nice abs," she finally admits with a cheeky grin, her muscles relaxing as she sinks further back into the couch.

"Cece," Aria cries scandalized though she's smiling widely too. Hanna giggles as Cece holds up her hands in defense.

"What? He does," Cece defends herself and is grateful for the girly comfort from the gang, although she notices Emily, out of the corner of her eye, still brooding in the entryway.

"It's alright the first thing I noticed about Caleb was his ass," Hanna dreamily admits lost in her own memories. Cece chuckles and Aria shakes her head exasperated. Alison watches curiously from the ground with Pepe, though she's more occupied with the dog than their conversation about men.

"Toby's muscles," Spencer admits with a little shy smile. "He's always been— nicely built."

"The carpenter gig is really working for that boy," Hanna agrees and laughs harder when Spencer glares at her briefly.

"I can't believe you guys are so shallow," Aria mutters with a playfully scolding look.

"Ezra's just not special huh?" Hanna goads Aria, who huffs crossing her arms.

"We're not all about aesthetics, Han, I happen to like Ezra for his brain," Aria argues though she knows the girls all adore the attractive young philanthropist and literary genius.

"So it's his big sexy man brain that gets you going?" Hanna teases and Aria reaches across Cece to try and hit the designer. Cece intercepts Aria's arms and pulls her into a side hug instead, when Hanna finally calms down from her laughing fit she snuggles up to Cece's other side, calming the agent significantly. Again, Alison wonders how the family dynamic worked out so well with this group.

"So what did Mr. Abs do wrong?" Hanna asks softly and Cece sighs again.

"Unfortunately, Hanna, Mr Abs isn't wrong," Cece winces as she tries to phrase her thoughts properly. "It's just hard with everything that's been happening…he had this whole romantic weekend away planned…"

Ali doesn't need Cece to spell it out she knows she's become a disruption in the Agent's busy life and she tries to sink into the wall behind her as a downcast look comes over her face. Pepe whines as her hands fall away from his fur.

Aria looks to Ali sympathetically as she too connects the dots, Cece runs a hand through her hair. There isn't much she can do to change anything right now and if he can't accept that some things in her life take precedence than maybe he's not worth it. She covers her mouth to hold back a frustrated scream, because she really liked this guy.

"Cece maybe-" Spencer starts slowly.

"Ali should move back in with us," Hanna suggests cutting off the manager. Spencer's eyes narrow at her train of thought being converted.

"Hanna-" Aria tries to intercede, also concerned about the idea. .

Cece looks to Ali worriedly. She doesn't really want to throw Alison back here so soon. Spencer shifts on her feet uneasily, lead weight settling in her stomach and she chances a glance at Emily whose as white as a sheet, paralyzed in fear.

"Ali?" Cece asks softly and the timid blonde looks caught in her own nervousness. "Would that be ok?"

Alison nods slowly, she does miss this place, even though she barely recognizes Emily anymore. Pepe noses at her thigh whining for more attention.

"She could move in today," Hanna gets to her feet excitedly. "The room is pretty much done, except for the ensuite."

"Hanna," Emily snaps, not liking this breach of authority over her in her own goddamn house. She wanted to extend the invitation in her own time, on her terms. When she was _ready_.

"Room?" Ali squeaks before she can catch herself. Her baby blue eyes look to Emily with a hint of confusion mixed with shock and hesitant excitement.

"Yes," Hanna assures Alison with a pointed glare at Emily before she turns back to the younger blonde. "Your room."

Ali's eyes widen in disbelief. Her room? She vaguely recalls Emily talking about redoing one of the old guest rooms but it always seemed like an empty promise.

"Come on you have to see it," Hanna grabs Ali's hand gently and leads her out of the room. "I helped."

For a long moment Emily is paralyzed as the others remaining watch her carefully, Ali and Hanna halfway up the stairs.

"Em are you ok?" Aria asks hesitantly, still treading lightly around the temperamental brunette. Emily blinks and then it's as though her brain finally catches up with what has happened.

"Wait," Emily cries hurrying after the pair, she catches them at the top of the stairs and hurries to get in front of them, rushing down the hallway to stand in front of the spare room door.

"It's not finished," Emily weakly insists blocking the door but Hanna pushes past her dragging Ali along. Emily uses her strength to fend Hanna off and the blonde bounces back exasperated.

"Its great, Em, you- _we've_ spent forever on it now let the girl see," Hanna demands but softens her gaze at her best friend.

Emily looks to Alison, worry etched into her brown eyes but the blonde sees the old Emily, the one concerned about her wellbeing. So Ali tries her best to smile back, and Emily hangs her head and steps back allowing the pair to enter.

"Thank you," Hanna rolls her eyes and pushes open the door, she leads Ali in for the big reveal and turns on the overhead light, though it's unnecessary with the major streaks of daylight. Alison audibly gasps.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Hanna gloats, a proud smile plastered to her face. Emily slinks into the room and hangs apprehensively by the door as Ali turns in a circle, staring.

Ali can't breath as she takes in the room. It's not quite finished obviously, but it's breathtakingly beautiful and new. The walls are pale but bright yellow, and the windows are now adorned with the sheer flower curtains. The glass itself on the windows looks like it's been polished and cleaned to perfection. There is a brand new queen size bed against the wall with the softest, fluffiest white rug under it so that every time Ali will get into bed she'll step on the rug first. The high vaulted ceilings and roof beams and big windows give the room a lofty, airy look and Alison doesn't know how she got so fortunate, so lucky.

"Its not finished," Emily mutters looking at the floor as she scuffs her socks along the new wooden finish. Ali doesn't know what to say, its gorgeous and it's _hers_. Her own room.

"Obviously, it needs furniture," Hanna adds excitedly. "We'll pick some stuff up whenever you want, I'm thinking cream tones."

Alison nods only half listening as Hanna prattles on. The idea of this being hers is overwhelming, and she can't believe Emily did this _all_ for her—

"Wait, Em, you gotta show her the best bit," Hanna bounces excitedly on her heels.

Alison cocks her head as Emily wanders over to the closed door next to the obviously still-under-construction ensuite. When she pushes it open, she beckons Ali over. Inside, the room is lined with white built in shelves. Every wall is a book shelf, and in the centre of one shelf are three small books dwarfed by the spacious area.

"I'm thinking a bean bag or a big leather arm chair in this corner," Hanna gushes pointing out her vision as Ali continues to stare at the books. "Maybe a funky floor lamp… Ali?"

Alison's blue eyes cloud with tears as she stares at the spines of her first possessions, the first thing anyone bought her that was just hers and now she has a room, two rooms and it's all so overwhelming her mind doesn't know what to do.

"Ali?" Emily croaks, soft and wary. She thought this would be a good intuitive idea, but the blonde looks…upset? "Do you not like it?"

Emily sounds so crushed and Ali shakes her head immediately, tears streaming down her cheeks as she spins to face Emily. In three quick strides she crosses the room and dives into Emily's arms. The swimmer holds her awkwardly for a moment before Hanna mimes hugging back over Ali's shoulder and Emily lets herself melt into the warm embrace. The hug feels utterly and completely comforting, it feels like _home_.

"I love it," Ali gushes quietly and Emily feels her heart warm. Her face buries into the crook of Emily's neck before her lips move softly. "Thank you."

"Alright," Cece concedes from the doorway with Aria and Spencer. "You do good renovation work but don't think this gets you out of missing practise."

Alison slowly disentangles herself from Emily and the swimmer tries not to pout at the loss instead she turns to her agent and tries to look properly scolded.

"Ali can move back in whenever she's ready," Cece suggests and the little blonde nods happily as Aria pushes past Cece to get into the room and hug Ali.

"It'll be good to have you back," Aria gushes and Ali nods happily before she catches Emily's frown as the brunette excuses herself. Alison watches conflicted, unsure as to what that just meant, as the others start making plans.

 **x-x-x**

"Emily?" the swimmer's ear perk up days later as she strains to hear the timid voice outside her door and she blinks twice, doing a mental double take to make sure her mind isn't betraying her, again. She gets to her feet slowly, the distant shuffling outside the door confirming her fears that there is someone there.

"Who is it?" Emily asks cautiously, not wanting to open the door to another trap and for the whole gang to be waiting outside or god forbid Cece, she is not in the mood to be yelled at again.

"It's just me. Alison," the brunette hears Alison's voice waver nervously and she wonders if she still frightens the blonde. She hopes to god Alison still isn't afraid of her, she's not sure she could handle seeing blatant fear in Alison's beautiful blue eyes, while she's certain fear is warranted. The swimmer opens the door cautiously and peeks out to see the blonde standing there alone, looking smaller and more out of place than ever. Emily steps aside and opens the door wider letting Alison in and shutting it quickly behind her.

The blonde looks around, her eyes flickering in the dimly lit messy room, it's more sparse than Ali has ever seen. The swimmer hastily double checks to make sure all her liquor bottles are gone, and they are—she's been doing her best to stay sober and get her shit together with Ali moving back in. Alison's eyes wander nervously and Emily sheepishly clears her throat to keep Alison's attention on her and not her pathetic disaster of a room. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Alison replies shyly, her anxiety beginning to kick in as she wrings her hands and shuffles in place.

"About?" Emily prods gently, her soft side naturally coming out as she faces the delicate girl in front of her.

"E-everything that's happened," Alison clarifies and Emily's throat dries as she nods. The blonde's eyes fail to maintain contact for long as the two stand awkwardly.

"Let's sit," Emily offers after a beat of silence and Alison looks to the empty bed frame where the mattress used to be. The brunette gestures towards the air mattress on the ground and Alison finally notices it as a pang of nostalgia hits her. She realizes instantly that the brunette has been sleeping on _her_ air mattress. The two of them make their way over and sit down. "How's Cece's place?"

"It's nice," Alison answers all too quickly before she clears her throat. "But i-it's lonely."

Emily feels her stomach drop. The thought of Alison feeling discomfort still pains her deeply. "Lonely?"

Alison nods. "I like when Cece's there but…"

"It's too small huh?" Emily offers and the blonde nods again. "Good thing you're moving back in soon."

Alison tries to force a smile on her face but it falters. "Do you really want me back here?"

"Of course I do," Emily jumps to answer too quickly. The blonde continues to look at her and she knows she has some explaining to do, though she's dreading this conversation more than anything else in her life right now.

"It doesn't feel like it," Alison whispers softly as her blue eyes lock with Emily's and shimmer with hurt. Emily feels like someone just punched her in the gut, she can't believe she's still causing Ali pain.

"It's complicated," is all Emily manages to say in response, though she wishes to say more. The silence around them is heavy with all thats unsaid.

"Cece said you sent me away to protect me," Alison quietly continues. The brunette nods—it's partially true. There's a nagging voice in her head that reminds her part of it was selfish and she sent Alison away because she felt betrayed. "She thought that…that I should t-tell you that…Maya didn't get very far."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't…d-d-own there," Alison tilts her head away, still feeling embarrassed. Emily's heart beats quickly. That means Maya didn't violate Alison to the extent she's been imagining all this time.

"That doesn't make what she did any less wrong," the blonde hears Emily's protective voice state, low and serious. She turns to see the swimmer staring at her with a hint of that fierce, defensive look in her eye. Ali offers a faltering smile before continuing.

"She was going to, though," Alison clarifies quietly. Emily inhales sharply at the thought, the implications killing her. Her mind has been replaying this horrible event on loop and she wants to know the truth, wants to put all her disgusting what if's to bed and forget all of this.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened that day?" Emily requests uncertainly, her voice betraying her attempt to appear calm. Alison tilts her head as if to ask for confirmation that the swimmer really does want to hear. She knows how volatile Emily can be and that the brunette is tiptoeing a fine line of sanity. When Alison neither nods nor speaks, only looks at her with nervousness in her blue eyes, Emily tries again. "I…I want to know, please…but only if you're okay with talking about it."

Alison swallows thickly as she glances nervously around the room. It doesn't pain her to think about Maya anymore, it's one of those things she's just sadly become immune to. On the grand scale of abuse, Maya was hardly anything. She knows Cece said the same thing as Emily—that what Maya did is still downright horrible, even in the grand scheme of things, but she has trouble pulling herself out of the hazy numbness to feel strongly about it like they do.

What intimidates her is telling Emily. She wants so badly to talk about it, and let someone in, but what's she to do if Emily suddenly turns wild on her again? Like the stairs, or the fire—Emily doesn't look like she's been drinking today, but Alison's fear runs deeper than that. She doesn't quite understand what it is about her that upsets Emily sometimes, and she's looking for solace as much as the swimmer is. She needs Emily to understand.

"Okay," Alison's hesitant voice causes Emily's eyes to snap towards her. "But I don't want to make you upset."

"I can handle it," Emily reassures instantly, eager to find out. She knows Alison needs another sign of reassurance when the blonde shyly tilts her head down and bites her lip (which Emily tries to ignore) and so she grabs her hand softly, squeezing it. It's the first real gentle contact they've had in what feels like ages.

"That day, Maya woke me up and she told me to g-go upstairs, to your room," Ali begins, every word deliberate. "She didn't give me a choice—"

"Alison you always have a choice," Emily interrupts, trying to gently remind the blonde of the freedom she has in this house.

"I didn't know," Alison replies so quietly that Emily almost doesn't hear her. "I was scared."

"Hanna told us about the cage," Emily regretfully looks at the blonde. "I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention. I-I knew Maya was a bitch but I didn't know she was harassing you like that behind my back—"

"But the b-bathroom, when I walked in on you two," Alison points out without sounding rude. Emily's lips twitch into a frown as she realizes the Ali is right. "A-and the h-hot tub."

The warning signs were all there, Emily had just refused to let herself believe that her _ex-girlfriend_ could have done something so vile. When Emily doesn't say more, Ali continues with a shaky breath.

"She pushed me, and kicked me, and she threw me on the bed…I told her you'd be upset and she told me to guess who sent her," Alison weakly recounts. Emily's face pales in realization of just how manipulative Maya had been.

"You really thought I sent her?"

"I don't know," Ali tries to counter as her brows furrow and her hand absentmindedly plays with Emily's. The swimmer's fingers gently sooth her as she speaks, no anger coming from Emily at all. She wants to tell her, wants to be close to Emily again. If this will help her be closer to Emily, then… "I think a part of me didn't. She just…she tried…to…start…took my shirt off…kissed me…"

Emily wants to know the truth, but she watches Alison's eyes swirl with embarrassment and her forehead crease as she tries to force the words out. She can see how Ali's muscles tense uncomfortably with every word and can feel her hand squeeze with every frustrated breath, and Emily decides it's not worth it, not if it's going to cause this much shame and pain for Ali to recount it to her.

"It's okay, we don't have to do this now. I don't want you to be upset," Emily gently cuts her off and pulls Ali in closer unexpectedly, holding Alison for a few moments until she feels the blonde suddenly embrace her tightly and burrow into Emily's shoulder. She can feel Alison's body trembling and deep breaths before a quiet little cry escapes Alison and Emily feels damp tears appear on her skin and her eyes widen as Alison scrambles into her side and the two of them somehow end up slowly falling backwards until Emily's back hits the mattress and Alison is sufficiently curled against her.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Alison's voice is muffled as her lips move against Emily's bare collar bone and the brunette reaches one hand up to soothe her by stroking the hair on the back of her head. "Y-you were so angry when you sent me away I-I was worried you…hated me…"

"Ali," Emily pulls Ali impossibly closer. Her heart hurts at how much pain she's caused the blonde inadvertently. The two of them feel like a walking disaster. "I could _never_ hate you."

Alison hiccups and shifts closer to the athlete for comfort, craving that solitude she had felt every time Emily had pulled her close.

"But you, you didn't want me… you said… you didn't want sex…never wanted it."

Alison can barely articulate her fears, the biggest fear being that while sex with Emily was always a daunting terrible thought it was a constant, a safety net that solidified Ali's need to be in Emily's life and without that why would Emily need her or even want her around. It was her purpose, and then suddenly it wasn't anymore, and she doesn't understand how Emily sees her, not truly. She feels Emily hold her tighter and they sit in a tense silence, wrapped in each other, before the brunette clears her throat and speaks.

"I did want to," Emily admits quietly and Alison tries to sit up to see Emily's eyes but the brunette holds her down. The small peek she got at Emily gave her a glimpse of the amount of pain the brunette feels, and she wonders if she's about to learn why the swimmer is so upset with her. " _Please_. I can't look at you when I say this."

Ali nods and settles when Emily pauses, waiting for permission. She takes another deep breath when Alison nods into her neck and lays an arm across her stomach. Their proximity gives her warmth inside, but she wishes they could be _closer_ and the guilt eats away at her.

"I wanted you, Ali but _never_ like that," Emily intones seriously, her words deliberate. "Never like the others, I would never hurt you like that. I only wanted to have you if you wanted to have me too."

Alison finds herself nodding as Emily strokes her hair softly. But the blonde doesn't understand completely. It's hard for her to comprehend that Emily wanted her without force, without control over her.

"I had-have feelings for you," Emily admits and it's only when her voice cracks that Alison hears the raw pain and she knows the swimmer is crying too. "I like you and I know it makes me selfish but I wish you could like me back."

Ali feels her heart clench painfully and she shakes her head sadly because she doesn't feel what Emily does, can't even begin to comprehend liking someone just for them. She doesn't know the first thing about love and feelings and any of that—her whole world has been solely about being used for others' pleasure, a conditional relationship depending on her performance. And Emily is talking about romantic feelings, feelings of deep care and genuine attraction that Alison hasn't ever known.

"You never have to do anything you don't want to again, ok, not with me or anyone else," Emily declares, Ali nods again calming Emily somewhat and the swimmer runs her hands gently through blonde strands. "I know you only treated me the way you did because you felt like you had to. B-but I can be your friend, Ali. I promise, I promise I'll try to be your friend."

Alison pulls her head out of Emily's neck and wipes at her own tear stained cheeks.

"I'd like that," and finally she smiles, and Emily returns the smile through her crying. But, as Ali notices, the smile doesn't quite reach Emily's brown eyes.


	22. Hold Me Down

**Chapter Five - Hold Me Down**

 **A/N:** PLL comes back on Tuesday! And here's Ali being included, because no one on PLL's writer's staff knows how to do that. :p

x-x-x

Pepe whines for attention from Alison's bed as the blonde moves about the room, organizing and tidying. The blonde shushes him kindly, ruffling his fur as she coos quietly for him to behave. He lets out a little whimper before his ears flop down and his eyes close, and she smiles softly at his adorable form, so trusting of this space and of Ali.

Alison dusts lightly along the side table by her bed and can hear Cece's voice in her head now— _"Alison, stop cleaning!"_ But the blonde can't help it, she really does enjoy cleaning and she especially enjoys cleaning _her_ new room. It's _hers_ and she can't get over that not so tiny detail. It's only her second day being back in the house but Hanna had dumped a ton of little items in there for her, donated personally by the designer. Namely clothes, hygienic accessories, a mirror, and other tiny things that weren't furniture. Alison remembers a quick mention about going shopping for furniture, but she doesn't dare to ask Hanna, the designer has already been so kind and Emily…well Emily had barely been present yesterday.

The brunette had greeted her politely, helped move some of the stuff from Hanna's room, then…disappeared. Everyone knew she was in her room, but nobody bothered to ask her to come back out and join them when they had dinner together and Alison gathered that this has been going on for a while now. It felt strange, eating without Emily in her own house wasn't the strange part, it was knowing that Emily didn't want to be with them. Or maybe she did, Alison didn't understand why Emily remained in her room if she did want to see them all but either way no one had pushed the swimmer.

Ali's brand new room is a little empty but Alison doesn't mind. It smells lovely thanks to a few candles Aria passed on to her and Ali set up by her bedside. The daylight streams in and lights up the place with sunlight. It's beautiful, the whole room is lovely, but Alison feels like something…someone is missing.

A quiet knock at the door sounds and Ali tilts her head examining the wood, expecting it to open after the alerting knock, but it doesn't. Perplexed, she hears, "Ali? Can I come in?"

Emily. She recognizes the brunette's voice instantly and scrambles to her feet nervously. The brunette hasn't been seen by any of them since yesterday morning, and she's a bit caught off guard. She supposes that must be why her stomach feels like there are butterflies flittering about in them, because she's so surprised.

Ali hurries and pulls open the door, she comes face to face with the athlete who is standing in shorts and a sports bra while holding a decent sized box. Emily's hair is braided to the side and for once she doesn't have bloodshot eyes or bags under them. Alison thinks the swimmer looks really nice like this, make up free and relaxed. Those butterflies in her tummy flitter even more and Alison chalks it up to the pleasant surprise.

"The door was unlocked," Alison shyly comments as she opens the door all the way. Emily gives a weak smile as she shakes her head. Pepe raises his head and drops his mouth open as he pants and seems to grin at Emily. The swimmer loves how loyal of a companion her rescue dog is to Ali, it's quite fitting. Emily had empathized with the orphan dog because she herself felt like one, and now she's glad Pepe can help someone else feel a little less lonely.

"This is your space. No one comes in unless you give them permission, okay?" Emily's voice has a hint of that warmth, that Emily Field's charm that Alison has come to adore and she finds herself a bit caught off guard before she nods appreciatively. "You never have to let anyone in here who you don't want. It's _your_ safe space."

Emily pulls a key from her pocket and places it on the bedside table.

"The door locks," Emily tells her gently. "Aria has a spare in case something happens."

Emily clears her throat awkwardly not wanting to get into what could possibly happen. She's just covering all the bases as far as Ali's safety and comfort is concerned.

"Thank you," Alison manages to force out through her bright smile, her cheeks faintly blushing from the warmth that Emily's thoughtfulness brings to her. "What's that?"

Emily realizes the blonde is referring to the box and carries it over to the bed. The brunette pulls out one of the night lights from Ali's old room, and Alison feels her heart race at the significance of the simple household object. It's silly, she knows, but she can't help the feelings of safety and kindness associated with it.

"I thought you might want one or two, in here," Emily explains, trying to act as if the gesture is nothing. But really, the swimmer has been losing her mind in her own room. All she thought about yesterday was how she could possibly adjust to looking at Ali as a friend, and all the different ways she was going to fuck it up. The worst part was that she imagined the consequences, imagined Cece trying to skin her alive for crushing Ali's spirits with her inability to be friends. But the worse consequence would be betraying Alison's trust and she knows she could never forgive herself for that.

Alison tries to hide her wide smile and doesn't say a word as she moves over and gently takes one of the lights from Emily. She holds it reverently as though it is a jewel of indescribable value and she gently plugs it into the wall. Ali smiles as it glows, charging the timer and Emily busies herself by digging into the box. Alison turns back to find Emily has pulled out white christmas lights and she grins as Emily sets them on the bed.

"I also thought you might like these, since the overhead light is a bit dim," Emily mumbles, still trying to act as if she didn't think about this all night, as though she hadn't planned something to give Ali to possible make up for her inevitable failure.

Alison's baby blue eyes light up eagerly and Emily can't help the way her heart flips in her chest when she knows she's made the blonde happy.

"I can outline the window with them," Alison squeaks excitedly, Hanna's enthusiasm for the space seems to have rubbed off on the little blonde and she bounces happily. "You'll see, it'll look so pretty."

"I bet," is all Emily offers with a forced smile as she stretches, itching to leave. She doesn't _want_ to leave Alison, but she has to before these feelings fester some more and leave her doing and saying things she will regret. She makes her way to the door slowly and tells herself she's doing the right thing until she can get her feelings under control.

"Wait," Alison quickly calls after the athlete before she reaches the door. She doesn't want Emily to go, not yet, not when she's just got a glimpse of the Emily Fields that saved her life. Emily pauses and turns to face Ali with a patient look. "Do you…do you want t-t-o help me set up the lights?"

Emily's heart clenches uncontrollably at the sight of Alison looking so hopeful, and at the sound of her nervous stuttering. But she can't do this, it's only going to hurt more in the end. Better for it to hurt now, quick and painful than fester to be heartbreaking later.

"I should go get ready for practice," Emily excuses herself but she knows Alison catches the lie because the blonde's face falls. She wants to curse because of course Alison, her assistant would know her training schedule and practice isn't until later tonight.

The blonde doesn't understand why Emily is lying to her, but she won't question it. She can clearly see the brunette's discomfort and so she tries to ease it a little, the best way she knows how.

"Thank you for the lights Emily," she repeats again with nothing but sincerity, as she moves over to the swimmer. Emily simply nods and Alison falters slightly at the way Emily tries to avoid eye contact. It hurts that the brunette won't look at her anymore with that affectionate smile that made Alison feel warm inside, made Alison feel welcomed and comforted. "T-they mean a lot. I like them bec-cause…they're from you…a-and you're very thoughtful."

"You're welcome," Emily grounds out painfully as she tries to not let the cute efforts of Alison affect her. But she's caught off guard when Ali wraps her in a hug suddenly. When did the blonde get so bold? Her muscles tense as her body freezes and she knows instantly she's going to upset Ali. When Alison confusedly tries to pull back and look at the swimmer, the brunette retreats first, regretfully and takes a cold step backwards. "I'm sorry, I-I can't hug you right now."

Alison's face slowly crumbles as her eyes fill with tears. Those hugs are her greatest form of security, what has she done wrong now that Emily can't give them to her anymore? "Why not?"

Her voice is so tiny and Emily hates herself for being this way, but it's too hard to hug Alison. The long lingering hugs do nothing but increase her affection and affinity for the blonde and she doesn't want to play with fire. If she ever wants a shot at normalcy she needs to crush this crush before it consumes her.

"Because," Emily huffs out through her frustration as she steps back and turns to the door. "I don't want to hurt you."

Alison blinks through her tears.

"You won't-"

"Yes, I will," Emily replies sharply. "I need to control _this_ , everything I'm feeling and I just… it's going to take time to be your friend Alison, its hard."

Alison shakes her head confused by Emily's reasoning and the brunette wants nothing more than to gather the blonde in her arms and tell Ali it's all going to be ok, but she can't.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, the brunette is out of the room like a whirlwind. Alison wraps her arms around herself, trying to maintain her composure as she wanders over to her bed. Her chest constricts painfully, it feels like her heart is pounding and ripping all at the same time. She doesn't understand why it's so painful for Emily to be around her, doesn't understand what she did to Emily, she wishes she could undue it. She feels like she's traded her status as a slave in this household for Emily's affections, that she can't possibly have both because she loves Emily's light and she misses it terribly. There's nothing more she wants right now than a long Emily Field's hug with the swimmer's warmth and loud attitude.

Pepe notices Ali's turmoil as she hovers by the bed shaking in tears, and he stands nudging her with his nose and whimpering till she responds. Alison crawls onto her bed and holds him tightly as they both lay down. Pepe snuggles up to offer her all the comfort he can and Ali tries desperately to find solace in her best friend, wishing Emily could find solace with them too.

Later, when Hanna and Aria show up at her room to invite her out back for lunch, she tries to ask if Emily's coming (Emily's name comes out of her mouth like a hopeful plea). She notices Hanna forces a tight-lipped smile as Aria tells her that Emily needs some time alone and Ali tries not to let it show how much Emily's rejection stings. As the three sit outside in the sunshine, Ali can't help but feel like an outsider all over again. Back in the house with everyone, but still on the outside with Emily. And this time, it hurts a hell of a lot more.

 **x-x-x**

 **Two Weeks Later**

It's a bit surreal, Ali thinks, as she's lead along by Cece who loops their arms together. Aria has a hold of her other arm, and Spencer and Hanna stride along pleasantly in front of them. It's almost like she belongs, like she fits right in with them. Like if anyone were to look at them they'd see a group of five bright girls enjoying their afternoon. It's a 'Girls Day Out' as Hanna had loudly declared at the breakfast table, and Aria had been kind enough to call Cece over too. Hanna had decided that since Emily's new bed had arrived by delivery that it was now Alison's turn to go furniture shopping, and so they had made it a group effort. No one had mentioned inviting Emily, and Ali had tried not to think about how left out the swimmer would probably be feeling.

But she's hardly seen Emily all week, ever since she moved back in and that horrible conversation happened Emily has been MIA again. Ali still can't get over the crushed look in Emily's sad brown eyes, it haunts her whenever she has a quiet moment to think. But she's sucking it up to try and be in the moment with her… friends. She guesses they're her friends, her first _real_ actual friends. Who don't want anything from her but her company, it's still such a surreal thing. And then there's Emily, who claims it's hard being friends…

"I'm starving," Hanna whines playfully, looping her arm with Spencer so she can tug on the manager like a petulant child. Spencer is in unusually brighter spirits today and smiles, rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Well I was thinking we could have an early dinner at the country club but if you can't wait-"

"Shut up," Hanna cries in glee, cutting off Spencer with her excited shout. Ali blinks in confusion as Spencer just chuckles and Hanna starts dancing happily and trying to pull Spencer along faster.

"You know how much I love their chocolate moose! That stuff is like angel's tears," Hanna declares dreamily. Cece scrunches up her nose and scoffs at Hanna's imagery and Ali giggles at the agent's face, Cece squeezes Ali's arm happy to hear such positive noises from the little blonde again.

"I made reservations this morning," Spencer assures the excited designer. "So you can relax, your desert isn't going anywhere."

"You're gonna love this place, Ali," Hanna assures Alison with a quick smile over her shoulder. "It's got lots of chicken I promise."

"Be nice," Cece warns squeezing Ali's arm gently in support though Alison knows Hanna's just teasing. She's gotten a lot better at recognizing each of the girls when they're kidding now. And they joke around with her a lot which she appreciates for what it is, them trying to include her.

Hanna whines the whole way to the club and when they finally get there the designer is bursting at the seams. Alison understands how Hanna is Emily's best friend, the two of them have a childish but lively nature about them when they're at their best.

"Anyone would think we never feed you," Cece quips at Hanna who pokes out her tongue childishly as Spencer informs the maitre d' of their reservation. His eyes light when she gives her full name and he flounces to action straight away.

"That's what we call the Hastings effect," Aria giggles to Alison who watches perplexed as the man pulls out seats around a table.

"Miss Hastings may I recommend some wines, our house special-" he half chokes, half gasps when Ali takes her seat, her hand holding the table to steady herself and he catches sight of her wrist. The others look at him with concern as he flushes and then blanches unsure of what to do with himself. He looks quickly around to make sure other guests haven't noticed and then steps up to address Spencer his face serious and void of all earlier friendliness.

"Miss Hastings," he stresses her name as though she should know better and immediately Spencer, Cece and Hanna are on edge. "This is an _upstanding_ establishment."

He inclines his head towards Ali in a less than subtle manner and Aria grips Alison's hand when the blonde looks down in shame, she can already see where this is going. Upstanding means slave free. Spencer grits her teeth as the maitre d' continues with his pompous disapproval.  
"We can't have _slaves_ at tables like they're people," he spits the word slaves as though it's a curse and his voice barely reaches above a whisper. Ali wishes the ground would swallow her whole and doesn't dare raise her head to meet any disapproving eyes. She's so embarrassed to have caused her friends such trouble. She'll never be normal or allowed in certain areas.

"Because your family is so appreciated here, Miss Hastings, perhaps we could bend the rules slightly," the maitre d' tries to sooth as Spencer scowls heavily across the table. Cece's look is just as vicious and the man tugs uneasily at his suit collar.

"Perhaps she can sit out the back, we have a little area near the dumpster for smoking-"

Spencer holds up a hand and the man promptly shuts his mouth. Ali feels her heart drop, dinner by a dumpster, how fancy.

"No, we've changed our mind," Spencer informs him with a sweet smile. Alison starts to get up maybe she can save them the trouble if she just sits in the car and waits, if she's good Hanna might bring her some of this legendary moose. Aria's hand on her arm stills the worried blonde though and she follows Aria's gaze as Spencer and Cece stand together.

"Miss Hastings?" the maitre d' questions as Spencer collects her bag. "Are you not staying?"

"No," Spencer informs him sharply. "Your _upstanding_ establishment has gone down hill since I was last here." She raises her voice enough that some of the nearby patrons look over in confusion. Alison, though still deep in self-loathing, feels a bit of warmth return as she admires the way Spencer fights back for her.

"Miss Hastings," the man chuckles uneasily, the wheels turning in his head as he tries to remedy the situation. "I believe you are mistaken our policies are-"

"Archaic," Cece cuts in with disgust. "Come on Alison we'll find somewhere better than this."

Aria stands next to Ali and Cece joins them on the other side of the table, once again Ali is shielded as they head for the exit. The defensive vibes from the girls radiate and she can practically feel the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"I'm quiet certain I saw a rat," Spencer shares with an exaggerated stage whisper and the man turns white as whispers around him grow. Spencer throws him a wink and heads after her friends. Hanna pushes herself out of her chair and hurries to join her group, as she nears the exit she turns back and throws out one last insult.

"You can get better moose at Safeway!" Hanna yells, legging it after her friends. As they round the corner of the club the group fall into a fit of laughter and even Ali can't help herself as they giggle hysterically. When they finally settle Ali looks over them all in wonder.

"I'm sorry for-"

Spencer puts a hand to her shoulder.

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for Ali, that place is pretentious and they're wrong ok?"

Spencer's eyes are so kind and imploring and Ali feels a little moisture gather in her own, she sniffles and nods. Aria pats her back comfortingly and Cece gives Spencer a winning smile.

"Now serious business," Hanna addresses them all solemnly. "What are we doing about food?"

x-x-x

Emily swims until she can't breathe, until her lungs burn, begging for air and only then does she take a quick breath when she turns her face. As she slices through the water she can still hear her coach Rick on the sideline.

"Come on, Fields, you call that a proper technique, give me twenty more laps!" He barks ruthlessly and though part of her despises him she knows she brought this on herself. She couldn't miss two trainings without suffering for it, especially with Spencer and Cece hounding her coaches to make up lost time. Maybe they have her best intentions at heart, but Emily is having a difficult time separating her anger at herself with her feelings towards the two of them.

"If this is all you've got, we should just give McCullers your spot right now, save everyone the trouble!" Rick spits patronizingly. Emily feels herself boiling with rage and she kicks harder, pushing herself recklessly. Qualifiers are in a month and if she has any chance of beating out McCullers for a spot on the national team she needs to be better.

She slips under the water at the end of the pool and executes a perfect turn, pushing back hard against the wall to propel herself further. When she resurfaces for another breath Rick is still relentlessly yelling.

"Do you wanna be an interior decorator or do you wanna be a swimmer?! Show me why we picked you!"

Rick hurls abuse for another hour or two and Emily loses track of time as she pushes herself. Every kick is a release of physical aggression towards Maya, towards her parents, towards Spencer and Cece and Aria. Eventually Rick tells her training is done for the day and Emily rises slowly from the pool, shaking as she hoists herself up.

"Better," is all her coach offers handing her a towel and Emily tries to hide her exhausted gasps for air. "You're gonna need to boost that stamina. We'll work on that tomorrow at land training, Todd has stairs all ready for you."

There's a maniacal gleam in Rick's dark eyes but Emily knows he's got her best interests at heart, or at least his own interests and at the moment those are tied to pushing her as far as he can. She doesn't even have the energy to offer a rebuttal, so she quietly accepts her punishment and nods.

After she's towelled off and gathered her things, Emily says her goodbyes to Rick and manages the trip up the grass reasonably well. Emily's body sags under her own weight and she's sore and tired beyond belief but she knows she's improving. The brunette opens the back door only to be greeted with stone cold silence. No one else is home it seems, besides the ever faithful Pepe. He comes trotting through the kitchen and greets her with his big smile.

A pang of hunger hits her as she shuts the door. She rifles through the fridge and absentmindedly pats at Pepe's head as he nudges her for attention. She finds newly made strawberry water and doesn't have to guess who made it. Emily shakes her head as her heart hammers at the sight and she tries to control her nerves. It's such a stupid reaction to have to a fucking drink. She's not sure when she became so pathetic, but she loathes the way her heart continues to pine over Alison.

Her phone rings as she takes a sip and Emily leans over the counter to grab it. She's confident it's Hanna inviting her to wherever the blonde has disappeared to (as Hanna loyally usually does), but the number is blocked. She pauses hesitantly as it rings in her hand. Spencer and Cece have both warned her about answering blocked numbers it could be anyone—reporters, a disillusioned fan…

Emily lifts the phone to her ear cautiously and accepts the call. "Hello?"

"Do you miss me, baby?" A voice purrs over the line. Emily feels her blood run cold and she grips the phone tightly. She'll never hear that voice again without feeling disgust, and regret.

"Don't call me, Maya," Emily spits, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightens impossibly. She sees her hand holding the glass of water shaking, and she reminds herself to breathe.

"Aww don't be like that, baby girl," Maya chuckles and Emily can just imagine her lying back on her bed as she laughs at Emily, taunting her cruelly. "How's little Ali?"

Emily grits her teeth knowing she should hang up. Just one click. But everything seems to come to a standstill as feels Maya's energy seep through the phone, she detests any reminder that she was ever in love with such a vile person—and the knowledge that Maya has over her is haunting, that she could show such weaknesses to someone like Maya makes her feel sick and Emily is well versed in Maya's abilities to worm her way through Emily's defences.

"Poor little thing, she was-" Maya coos but she doesn't get a chance to finish.

"Mention her again, call _any_ of us and I promise my hands will be back around your throat and this time I won't stop, you fuc-"

"Thats exactly what I wanted to hear," Maya sharply interrupts, she chuckles darkly and all Emily can think is that she sounds _satisfied_. "Glad to see you haven't changed, Em."

The line goes dead and Emily slumps against the kitchen counter drained, she needs a pick me up. Her eyes catch a bottle of wine out on the counter that looks like an expensive red, no doubt from the Hastings to their daughter. Emily tells herself she shouldn't, and sighs heavily though her body insists she needs a drink. It's been two weeks of sobriety, she should be allowed a little reward. And then, Emily remembers what she has upstairs in her drawer, a small left over party favour from a friend of a friend. And one bad thought leads to another—

 **x-x-x**

Alison is happily sandwiched between Cece and Hanna in the backseat of one of Emily's cars as 'Team Sparia' has commandeered the front seat. Or rather, Aria was driving and Spencer had unapologetically shoved Cece out of the way to get the passenger seat. Alison is constantly amused by the soft side that Spencer seems to display only around Aria and Toby. It gives the manager more depth, in her opinion.

Either way, Ali is happy where she is as Hanna excitedly chats about her latest designs and Cece questions when she can get her new fall line from the designer. Hanna playfully sticks her tongue out and denies the agent but retracts her statement when Cece begins to pout.

"As soon as its finished we'll do some fittings and…"

Hanna trails off into silence as Aria pulls up to the gate of their beautiful mansion. Even from here, inside the car, the noise levels coming from the property are _loud_. Ali peers out of the window of the dark SUV and it's almost like Emily's mansion is in the middle of the Northern Lights. Multi-coloured trashy party lights flash up and down the walls of the house as the car slowly creeps up the driveway. No one in the car says a thing as they pass countless vehicles, some parked haphazardly and others with their lights on. There are people _everywhere,_ loitering outside and around and in the house. Some are shouting at the car, others are dancing to the beat that blares down from the house. Some are drinking and smoking and rolling and it's really just a mess of people and mayhem.

It only gets worse the closer they get and eventually there are too many people for Aria to keep creeping the car forward. She hesitantly stops the expensive car and Spencer and Cece scramble out first. Hanna and Aria are only a step behind, completely at a loss for words. Ali sits in the car alone for a second before a body plasters itself to the back window, drunken laughter following, and Ali scrambles out after the girls. She's afraid to know what would happen if she got left behind. This place, this place that she's come to know as home—it looks like a terrifying trap all of a sudden.

"We need a game plan!" Spencer yells over the music and screaming people. Hanna shrugs and Aria nods while Ali feels like she can only uselessly stand beside them.

"We should find Emily!" Cece throws in, raising her voice over the sound of chaos.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hanna screams back and the agent glares at the blunt blonde angrily.

"We should split up to cover more ground, group text if you find Emily," Spencer takes charge, ignoring their tension, and looks to them all and they nod back.

"And Pepe," Aria adds quickly. "He's probably so scared with all the people and the noise."

Spencer rolls her eyes but nods, her heart softening at the thought of the mutt being accidentally abused. Ali turns to the house to examine the nightmare and feels a passing hand smack her ass. She squeals in surprise and spins around to find the pervert. But it's a mass of people and she tries to cover herself, instantly feeling vulnerable.

"Someone stay with Ali!" Spencer adds as a last minute thought as she rushes into the house.

Cece is already making a beeline for the backyard pool and Aria is wandering away calling for Pepe over the noise.

"Looks like you're with me, Poodle," Hanna smiles kindly with sympathy and loops their arms. "Stay close okay? Some of these people are major creeps, trust me."

And with those…"comforting" words they head into the fray. Alison doesn't need Hanna to remind her that the rich like to take what they think they deserve.

 **x-x-x**

"I'm looking for Emily!" Spencer yells at a random partygoer.

"Who?" he slurs back, his glassy eyes staring emptily at the angry manager.

"Emily, Fields! She owns the house!"

He shrugs and Spencer pushes him away when he leans in for what she can only assume was going to be the most disgusting kiss of her life. He stumbles away after her rejection and Spencer rubs at her temples—when she finds Emily she is going to _strangle_ her.

 **x-x-x**

Aria runs upstairs, her panic growing slightly when she can't find the lovable little dog. "Pepe! Where are you boy?!" she calls out for the tenth time in the past minute as she anxiously scours the hallways and guest rooms. She stumbles upon one too many horny couples and kicks them all out of the rooms. This house is going to need a detox tomorrow and Aria can only imagine Spencer's face when she writes the check to the cleaners.

The little brunette bursts into Alison's room upon hearing noises in there, and she finds Pepe cowering under Ali's bed after she throws out a couple of raunchy basketball players. Poor Pepe is making little noises of protests when she tries to coax him out from under the bed. Despite all of Aria's cooing and attempts he won't budge, and she guesses he's safe enough in there so she leaves him be, locking Ali's door from the outside. Hopefully that will keep the horny idiots away. She also checks her own room and has to break up a foursome comprising of a tennis star and three models. The little brunette angrily slams the door shut behind them and lets out a short scream of frustration. Once she's stripped the bedsheets, cringing the whole time, Aria begins to wonder when she started actively hating athletes so much.

 **x-x-x**

Cece picks her way across the grass delicately, her heels sinking unpleasantly into the damp soil. Her lips are drawn tight into a perpetual look of disgust. There are too many bodies spread across the back lawn and she almost stumbles over a couple who seem to be trying to devour each other like a couple of zombies in heat. She nearly trips and steadies herself on someone's bare disgustingly sweaty back and pushes away as quickly as she can.

This is a horrible, disgusting disaster—there are too many horny drunk athletes and fans in one place and they're only getting hornier and drunker. Some one snaps a picture of a famous athlete, some water polo player or something, and Cece groans— just what they need, cameras.

"Emily!" Cece hollers out desperately but she gets no response. She heads down to the pool knowing that, even totally shit faced, Emily is naturally drawn to water. Maybe the irresponsible brunette is in the pool, or more likely the hot tub.

Hopefully the swimmer hasn't drowned, Cece muses. No, she wants the satisfaction of holding Emily under all to herself.

 **x-x-x**

Ali's grip on Hanna's arm is tight, as if she's grasping for life. The pair of blondes make their way through the house and what feels like an endless mass of bodies. They get halfway through the foyer when Hanna suddenly yanks Alison to a stop.

"Thats my dress!" Hanna barks, her eyes burning with rage as several girls pass them carrying dresses on hangers. Alison even recognizes the red one, her heart beating faster when she wonders what people are doing in Hanna's room and if they're in everyones rooms. "Hey! Skankerella this isn't a fucking garage sale!"

Hanna hastily unhooks her arm from Alison and grabs for the clothes as the girls ignore her warning and try to keep walking. The other girls shriek and start a tug of war over the dresses, Hanna screaming obscenities as she tries to save her award winning work.

"Bitch," one of the girls snarls when Hanna comes out victorious. Hanna doesn't even offer her a comeback and gathers the rest of the clothes in her arms.

"Ali we should take these upstairs and lock my room," Hanna advises turning back around only to be met with a sea of people. "Ali?"

Hanna feels dread pool in her stomach, an unpleasant sensation rushing through her body. "Ali!"

 **x-x-x**

Spencer pushes herself through throngs of people and finally makes it to Emily's bedroom door. She turns the handle, surprised to find it, unlocked and slips into the dimly lit room. As she closes the door, drowning out a lot of the sounds of the party she finds a sight that stops her cold in her tracks.

Laying across Emily's bed is a barely clad model and the swimmer perched on her knees next to the models stomach. Neither of them notice the intruder. The blonde giggles as Emily tries to hold her still and while they're both beautiful, it's not them that has Spencer's eyes widening with desire. Emily leans down across the the girls stomach and slides her rolled up bill down the valley of the blonde's ample breasts as the model giggles.

"Hold still," Emily instructs putting one finger to her nostril and using the other hand to tilt the rolled note to her nose. She inhales deeply dragging her way through all the white powder across the tight stomach before her. When she's finished she sits back and grins letting the drug take effect.

Spencer itches all over as she watches Emily indulge, and the model sits up on her arms and pulls Emily into a messy kiss. Emily grins into it, energy surging through her as she takes control and leans back into the girl forcing her onto her back.

"Mmm Ali," Emily moans enthusiastically into the girl's lips.

Spencer's stomach twists at the gross realization of what just happened and remembers her mission, she steps up to the bed determined. She taps Emily's shoulder forcefully and the swimmer turns to face her manager.

"What the fuck- hi Spencer!" Emily greets pleasantly like they're at breakfast and there isn't an expensive out of control party behind the door while Emily does cocaine off of a half dressed model. "What's up?"

Emily wipes a hand across her nose but she's hardly apologetic or worried Spencer is here.

"The party is over, Emily," Spencer tells the swimmer, serious fury in her brown eyes.

"No way," Emily chirps snidely, pulling herself out of the model's arms. She reaches for the bedside table. "I think it's just started. Besides, you're here now."

With an impish grin Emily holds the model still and pours more powder across the smooth abs of the blonde on her bed. The model giggles and winks at Spencer as Emily holds out the rolled $100 bill. Spencer's eyes darken with desire.

"I've never been with two girls," the model giggles again and Emily doesn't even look at her as she answers.

"She's not lusting over you, sorry honey," Emily chuckles watching Spencer's internal conflict. She gets a rush of power watching Spencer look so torn, the well put together determined Hastings' protege is gone and in her place is the addict (albeit functioning addict) Emily remembers.

"Come on, Spencey," Emily encourages eagerly with a grin. "Do it with me, just for old times sake."

Spencer's hands tremble by her sides and she takes a shaky step forward, to what Emily offers so freely. It'll help her push through cleaning this party, she tries to reason, a pick me up for the disaster she's going to have to put back together. Its incentive, Spencer tells herself and she _needs_ it- A hand closes around her wrist and yanks her sharply backwards.

"Spencer," Aria shrieks taking in the scene she has stumbled upon. "What are you doing? You've been clean for a year you can't-"

"I wasn't," Spencer protests weakly, shaking her head. "I wasn't."

"Loosen up, Ar, it's a party," Emily chuckles her hand sliding along the model's stomach as she trails her finger through the white powder, she brings a tiny bit to her nose and inhales sharply. She gasps and shakes her head as the drug rushes through her and then she stares at her friends with excited, big eyes. "She can have some if she wants. You can too. We all can, it's a fucking party. "

Emily holds out the rolled note again but Aria slaps her hand away.

"Have some fucking respect, Emily," Aria demands and she never swears, but this is a line the swimmer should not be crossing. Behind the petite brunette Spencer clenches her fists in conflict. She's itching to just reach around Aria…it would be so easy and the temptation is so great. It's crawling under her skin, the need burning.

"Spencer," Aria warns backing herself into Spencer to hold the manager back. "Let's go."

"But Em-"

"She can sort herself out," Aria spits and throws a quick glare at the swimmer before she forces Spencer out of the room.

"Party pooper," Emily calls snidely after them. Why is no one fun anymore? The model drags Emily back to her and the brunette grins.

"More for us right," the model giggles and Emily nods before pulling her into a bruising kiss wishing her hair was a touch lighter and her giggle just a little softer.

x-x-x

Cece is interrogating her latest idiot when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She hopes one of the girls found Emily because she's having no luck. As she opens the message her heart stops.

 **HANNA:** ** _SOS Ali's MISSING!_**

Cece decides she's going to kill Hanna as well as she reads the group text and watches Aria respond, quickly forming a plan.

 **ARIA:** ** _Spence and I are in the house, Em's in her room. Meet at the backdoor._**

Cece types out her reply and starts to make her way through the crowd and back to the house, no longer concerned with anything but finding Alison.

x-x-x

Emily reluctantly pulls herself away from the blonde model's lips when she hears her phone vibrate multiple times on the table beside her, she reaches for it blindly when the girl follows her lips.

"Slow down girl," Emily placates pushing away from the model and pulling the phone to her face. The blonde whines but Emily ignores her opening her message curiously.

 **HANNA:** ** _SOS Ali's MISSING!_**

Emily scrambles out of the bed and grabs her shirt.

"Where are you going?" the model demands but Emily reads the rest of the texts as her friends regroup at the backdoor. "Emily?"

Emily dashes out the door, stumbling through her coke induced state, and fights her way through the crowds. Ali is missing somewhere in this fucking disaster zone with horny self-important assholes. Emily picks up her pace shoving people carelessly as she gets down the stairs. She needs to find Ali, her drug induced mind on one heroic track as she tries to focus on where she's going.


	23. Breaking The Habit

**CHAPTER SIX -BREAKING THE HABIT**

 **A/N: Oh how we also miss the times when we updated every two days because that meant a life of no responsibility and obligations other than writing, but alas we couldn't sustain ourselves on just FF :(**

Also, TGHall and I are making twitters! Yay! Then we can keep you guys updated on the story etc. AND you can follow and watch me live tweet the show which will just include a lot of lol's cause that's all I did during the premiere.

 **x-x-x**

 _Emily reluctantly pulls herself away from the blonde model's lips when she hears her phone vibrate multiple times on the table beside her as she reaches for it blindly when the girl follows her lips._

 _"Slow down girl," Emily placates and pulls the phone to her face._

 _The blonde whines but Emily ignores her opening her message curiously._

 ** _HANNA: SOS Ali's MISSING!_**

 _Emily scrambles out of the bed and grabs her shirt._

 _"Where are you going?" the model demands but Emily reads the rest of the texts as her friends regroup at the backdoor. "Emily?"_

 _Emily dashes out the door, stumbling through her coke induced state, and fights her way through the crowds. Ali is missing somewhere in this fucking disaster zone with horny self-important assholes. Emily picks up her pace shoving people carelessly as she gets down the stairs. She needs to find Ali, her drug induced mind on one heroic track as she tries to focus on where she's going._

x-x-x-x

Alison finds herself dragged by a big hand with a tight grip on her wrist. She's yanked into a mostly empty room off the dining room, an extra sitting room Ali recognizes and as she takes in her surroundings she recognizes the room from Emily's photoshoot. A few remaining people leave when a man on the far side snarls at them. The brute holding her tosses her into the middle of the little circle, made up of the leftover people, like a rag doll and she just manages to stay on her feet while the four around her look on with varying levels of interest, she doesn't recognize any of them personally but the energy is extremely intimidating and they survey her like predators.

"No way, Fields' fuck toy," a pretty boy snickers and the only girl in the group scoffs. The boy looks like he's just stumbled upon a present on Christmas morning, and the girl clings to his arm possessively and glares at Ali like its the blonde's fault her partner is interested.

"She's not that pretty," the snobby girl comments snidely though her beady eyes examine Alison closely and the blonde feels her skin prickle. The stare reminds her too much of the raven haired girl who she tries desperately to forget.

"Noel," the girl snaps wanting reassurance from the boy who won't stop leering at Ali.

"Jenna play nice," Noel scolds teasingly as he steps closer to inspect Alison. "You're scaring her." He laughs mockingly and the blonde wants nothing more than to run, but she feels herself paralyzed. She shivers with fear as her anxiety grows. Like the last party, the walls are closing in again and this time Emily isn't here to fend off the sharks.

"She's got an alright body," Jenna muses, and Noel nods eagerly, his normally charming eyes examining Alison in all the wrong places. "For a doll, obviously."

"Look at that cute little mouth," Noel licks his lips and Alison wants to throw up and run all at once.

"Maya said she was a good fuck," the tall man who caught her and threw her in the circle haughtily taunts and Alison doesn't like his muscular build or defined jawline. He looks untrustworthy in every sense of the word, all of them do and if they know Maya thats all the more proof that Ali doesn't want anything to do with them.

"If Maya says she's good, then she must be," Jenna greedily takes in Alison, lust swirling in her eyes and Alison's body continues to slip into panic mode. She needs to escape, she needs to find Hanna—

"So you approve," Noel coyly suggests as he affectionately kisses Jenna's neck and Alison wants to hurl at the implications. Jenna's eyes flitter shut as she moans and Alison uncomfortably backs away right into the man who entrapped her in this ring of disgusting humans.

"Can we just take her somewhere else?" a shorter dark haired man, next to the human wall Ali's backed into, asks frantically looking around. "If Fields finds out-"

"She's not gonna find out," Jenna chuckles as Noel still works at her neck. "She's upstairs with Samara coked out of her fucking mind."

"You set this up?" Noel asks lifting his head out of his girlfriend's neck in appreciation.

"I saw an opportunity. I wanted my guy to have a good birthday," Jenna coos trailing her fingers through Noel's dark hair.

"Well happy fucking birthday to me," Noel challenges, Jenna pulls him into a bruising kiss.

"Don't wear yourself out," Jenna challenges as she nips at Noel's lip and he growls in appreciation before he pulls himself away and he wraps his hand around Alison yanking her forward. Ali worries she's about to be pulled toward his disgusting mouth but instead he pulls her along as he follows his girlfriend back into the party. The timid blonde begins to shake as his steel like grip tightens, there's going to be a bruise tomorrow. She thinks about calling for help but she can't find a friendly face in the sea of bodies. They stop at the basement door and Jenna shrugs before opening it.

Alison realizes if she doesn't stop this now, well, they definitely won't listen to her down there.

"No," she protests weakly as she tries to yank her arm back. Noel looks caught off guard as he frowns and pulls her closer.

"What did you say?" he growls, possessively twisting her arm painfully but she manages to maneuver her way out of it.

"No," Ali fights back louder as she pulls her arm free. She's certain her status as Emily's possession should protect her because Emily would never authorize this. But, Ali knows the law means very little to the rich when it's not in their favor. Noel grabs her arm again, tightening his grip until she cries out in pain and he smirks at her.

"Are you seriously refusing?" Noel asks with a sick laugh as he gets close, like a lion intimidating it's prey. "You're just a little doll."

Ali tries desperately to wiggle free but fails, little whimpers escaping her lips as Noel drunkenly squeezes harder and she feels a white pain sear through her whole arm. He's as aggressive as Maya, if not more so, and Alison shakes in fear. He hauls her down the stairs and Ali tries desperately to fight him the whole way but Noel is stronger.

"No, let go," she tries to be firm but it comes out like a weak plea. Noel just grins at her in the dimly light basement as he steps forward.

"It's alright little doll we're all friends here," he smirks as he trails a hand down her neck and twists her around so he has her facing the others, a hand around her throat. "This is my agent Wilden."

The tall blonde man who originally grabbed her nods and tips his imaginary hat. Noel turns her to face the shorter man.

"That's Garret," Noel explains with an exasperated tone, Garret shifts uncomfortably. "He's a pussy but we keep him around because— wait why do we keep you around Garret?"

"Uh I um.. our parents," Garret stutters out.

"Right our parents are friends," Noel replies bored already, he turns Alison to face his girlfriend. "And this goddess is my one and only, she's so good to me."

Jenna smirks and blows her boyfriend a kiss.

"Now are you gonna play nice, little doll or are we going to have a problem?" Noel whispers in her ear, his breath unpleasantly hot against her skin and Ali struggles again, the fight not leaving her this time.

"Watch the door, Garret," Noel orders as he slips a hand down Alison's side, the blonde cringing under his touch.

"Too late."

Noel freezes and heavy footsteps slowly descend down the stairs. Alison's heart hammers in her chest as a new stranger comes into view. The hands around her tighten and she's suddenly worried this intruder may be another one of Noel's _friends_. She's not sure she can handle one more foul villain in this nightmarish situation.

"Maybe you've been hit with too many lacrosse sticks, Kahn but she's not interested," a handsome dark haired man authoritatively steps down the last step. He bares his teeth aggressively. "So get your hands off the girl. Now."

"This ain't no girl, she's a doll," Wilden sniggers.

"Darren Wilden, still running around in cheap suits pretending you know anything," the man smiles at the suddenly flustered agent. "Some things never change."

"Fuck off, wonder boy, we're busy."

"Yeah see I can't do that," the handsome stranger sighs as though pained. "I'm involved now."

The man slowly sets his drink down and unbuttons his suit jacket. The other men all flinch and Ali is perplexed as she can't spot a weapon on this _handsome_ well-muscled stranger. He's obviously got money and they all seem to know each other and with that build Ali is certain he's an athlete but she's never seen him before.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to this," he tells them all as he slips off the jacket and hangs it over a chair. "I'm sure the kitchen has some ice."

Noel and his friends all shift a little uneasily as the man starts rolling his left sleeve. They are all too aware of what's coming next.

"Does anyone have any previous injuries I should know about?" He inquires as he rolls his right sleeve. "Bad backs? Injuries from the field? Anything unusual? Wouldn't want to put you in the hospital, now would I?"

The way he says it, it sounds like a promise and Noel steps up first, glaring angrily at the intruder. Alison feels her heart swell at this random stroke of luck as Noel's hands leave her, there's already a bruise forming on her arm but she'll take it if it means Noel will leave her alone.

"We have to go," Noel mutters his face set in an angry scowl.

"So soon," the man fakes a sad sigh and nods to the door. "Be my guest."

Wilden and Garret throw him dirty looks before they leave and Noel snarls at Ali with a venomous look that promises this is far from over. Jenna gives her a parting shove pushing Alison straight into her rescuer's arms. The blonde gasps as she catches herself and looks up with wide-eyes, still unsure of this mystery man's motives.

"Hi," he drawls and smiles charmingly down at her and Ali can't suppress her shy smile back. He has such kind eyes and his hands are very supportive, nothing like the possessive ones that were grabbing at her moments before.

"Fuck you!" Emily comes flying through the door and down the stairs. The man swiftly tucks Ali behind him protectively, prepared for the worst. The blonde barely has a moment to register what's happening as she sees a blur of brown hair. "Who the fuck are you-"

The man grips the swimmer around her waist as she swings for him and she grapples against his strong grip. Her eyes are almost entirely dilated and Alison's breath hitches at how wild the brunette looks, it's not a pleasant sight. She doesn't look anything like the thoughtful, daring swimmer that dove in front of her to save her at that first convention. No, the brunette looks aggressive and untamed.

"Just calm down, Emily, please," the man soothes, trying to avoid the violence.

"Fuck you, no! Who the hell are you?" Emily demands thrashing about, energy surging through her as the drugs pump through her system. "You can't have my Ali!"

Alison gulps. Even though she knows that Emily intends to free her and will have no ownership over her in the future, the snarl is a reminder that the blonde's self worth is tied to being Emily's possession. Anyone's possession, really. She shrinks back behind the man as Emily keeps fighting him.

"Emily calm down," the man instructs and Emily stills eerily quickly. "Thank you, now I'm going to let you go and we can all talk about this rationally."

Emily nods and the man slowly releases her. When Emily has an arm free she throws her whole weight into the man and knocks him in the mouth as she spins around. She raises her fists, her face set in a fierce snarl as the man holds his bleeding lip.

"Let's go, fuckboy," Emily taunts dancing around the man like she's in a boxing ring.

"I'm not going to fight you, Emily," the man mutters as the swimmer jabs at him and he ducks under the punch easily. Alison watches helplessly, and Emily doesn't seem to get a clue as the blonde cowers behind the stranger. "Seriously, stop it."

The man checks back on Ali for a second to make sure the blonde is okay and is as much defending himself as he is the blonde. Emily doesn't listen however and she punches at him again.

"Emily I'm not kidding," the man tries to warn deflecting her punch.

"Neither am I," Emily promises kicking at him, again he moves out of the way but doesn't retaliate.

Fed up with her opponent dancing away with his smug smirk and his concerned warnings, Emily charges him with a battle cry. They grapple as he tries to fend her off without hurting her and without letting her near Alison. In the scrabble she gets a few hits in before she's lifted by strong arms and dragged backwards. Emily pants as she watches the man straighten himself up and she thrashes against someone else's hold.

"Easy there, Fields," a voice whispers in her ear and Emily stills stunned. Alison peers around the man to see Emily being contained by another surprise stranger. This one Alison has seen before.

"What the fuck, Paige?" Emily demands trying to turn to the see the athlete holding her.

"Nice to see you too," Paige chuckles though she realizes the situation is no joke.

"Let me go."

"So you can get beat up by the karate kid? I don't think so," Paige taunts but there's a hint of caution and care to her voice. The man looks vaguely offended but Paige merely shrugs.

"Are you ok, Alison?" he asks kindly and the blonde nods shyly as he smiles at her. She's not sure how he knows her name and she doesn't mind, she's just so thankful he was here.

"Don't touch her, creep!" Emily cries out with a snarl, her feud with Paige forgotten.

"Emily this is a misunderstanding," the man tries to explain hesitantly, protectively stepping in front of Alison again.

"You can clear it up when I put you in the emergency room," Emily threatens with a nasty snarl. Paige snickers at her feisty attitude.

"You too, McCullers," Emily promises trying to throw her head back into Paige violently.

"What are you on?" Paige asks as she tightens her hold, caught off guard at Emily's intense aggression. "Fuck, Fields you're not usually this worked up, this is like twice as hard as training."

"Fuck you," Emily spits, sweating as she tries to breath through her rage and the drug-fuelled adrenaline.

"Emily!" Hanna cries bursting through the door with Spencer, Cece and Aria a step behind. Spencer makes it to the bottom of the stairs first and takes in the scene, she steps up to pull Paige off Emily without a thought. Aria rushes to Ali's side but Cece is a step ahead of the petite brunette.

"Oh my god Ali are you ok?" Cece asks worriedly inspecting the little blonde for injuries. When she finds none but the grip marks on the little blonde's arm, she pulls Alison into a tight hug and rests her chin atop Ali's head. Alison lets herself be held and watches as Paige struggles to hold Emily still, with Spencer.

"Let her go, psycho," Hanna spits at Paige as Spencer forcibly holds Paige's arm.

"Thats the last time I do you lot any favours," the athlete grumbles as Emily thrashes.

"You're lucky I'm not suing your ass," Spencer threatens Paige. "Let her go."

"She didn't do anything," Ali pulls herself from Cece's protective embrace. "P-Paige was helping."

"I figured you didn't want Fields messing up Prince Charming's face," Paige grunts holding Emily tightly.

"Fuck you, McCullers," Emily whines in Paige's strong grip .

"Jake," Cece exclaims in surprise as she finally takes notice of the handsome man amidst the room filled with estrogen.

"Jake?" Hanna puzzles like the rest of them as Cece steps over to the stranger, affection clear in her blue eyes as she examines the martial artist.

"Hey babe," Jake mutters touching his lip.

"Let me see," Cece pushes his hand away and inspects his lip carefully. "I think you'll survive."

"My ego might not," Jake grumbles as he shoots Emily a look. The brunette glares right back with a crazed anger. "Black belt in karate and I couldn't even block a drunk punch."

"I think it was her elbow," Paige offers and then shrugs when the others glare at her, Emily finally breaks free but Spencer pulls her away from Paige and Jake and restrains her with a strong arm. "If that helps."

"It kind of doesn't," Jake muses though he knows he owes Paige for her help.

"I'm sorry," Cece sighs she leans up and kisses Jake's lip quickly. Alison feels a smile grace her face as she watches her dear friend kiss who she can only assume is Cece's Prince Charming. It makes perfect sense, in her mind. Cece, the beautiful sports agent and this new Jake, a beautiful athlete. "Better?"

"Mmm maybe, try again," Jake smiles as Cece shakes her head in fond exasperation but kisses him again. This time a little more deeply.

"Ok as adorable as that is, mind clueing us in, Ce?" Hanna cuts in, as usual with no tact. Alison giggles softly, holding on to Aria who smiles softly at the couple.

"Everyone this is Jake," Cece threads her fingers with Jake, squeezing his arm with her other hand. Jake smiles charmingly at everyone, but Emily's glare hardens.

"Oh my god you're the late night booty call," Hanna shrieks excitedly, Jake's mouth falls into a puzzled frown of confusion as Hanna looks him up and down inspecting him like a Prada knock off. "Mr. Abs, I _approve_."

Cece shakes her head in amusement as Hanna winks at her and she gives Jake's arm a fond squeeze. Alison muses that the two of them really are absolutely perfect looking together, both tall, fit, and attractive. Her cheeks color slightly at the thought.

"You'll get used to them," Cece promises Jake with a sigh. Hanna throws another wink and Cece rolls her eyes at the cheeky designer. "Except maybe Hanna."

"If he's with you why was he trying to get Ali alone," Emily rages, her dilated eyes frightening everyone. She looks like a vicious wolf, one out for blood, no matter whose blood it is.

"He wasn't," Alison corrects quickly, eager to defend her savior. "It was the others, Jake-Jake saved me."

Emily feels her blood boil as Ali smiles up at Jake like he's a superhero. He looks down affectionately, immediately taking a liking to the innocent blonde much like the rest of the crew. Of course, he looks at her like a little sister or like a little lamb and Cece's obvious affections for Ali make him feel like he already knows the blonde.

"I think someone has a crush," Hanna giggles whispering to Aria, Emily hears and tightens her arms around herself wiggling out of Spencer's grip. The room suddenly begins to feel like it's closing in on her as time stops for a moment.

"I need.." Emily sways unsteadily on her feet as she feels dizzy and everyone except Aria grabs for her at once. The brunette slaps their hands away, not wanting any of their pity. "I'm fine."

"Someone get her to bed," Cece suggests tiredly as she leans on Jake. "We need to get all these idiots out."

"Without souvenirs," Hanna grumbles angrily.

"Aria," Cece inclines her head to Emily but Aria's eyes are cold.

"She's an adult. Let her deal with the consequences for once," Aria turns on her heel and storms out of the room. Cece and Hanna watch her go confused by her anger.

"I'll help Aria clear people out," Spencer suggests quickly, following Aria up the stairs. Emily grabs her manager's arm.

"Spence are you still pissed? Don't be such a bitch—"

Spencer shrugs off the swimmer's hold and shakes her head disappointedly as she follows after Aria. Cece watches them perplexed but Hanna can't hold her tongue.

"What the hell was that about?" she asks Emily, feeling like she's missed something.

"Nothing," Emily mutters, swaying and just trying to stay afloat with all the noise and all the haze.

X-X-X

The group move out of the basement and survey the hall, Ali leans against the wall when they're clear of the basement and sags against it.

"Are you okay?" Cece leans down in front of Alison and the timid blonde nods hastily, not wanting Cece to worry as she takes a deep breath and releases. The agent nods back with a shaky smile and reaches up to rub Ali's arm comfortingly. "I know these low life assholes suck. And I think you'll be safe in your room, okay? But before you do that, can you take Em and put her to bed?"

Alison's eyes trail off to the side as she sees Emily shrugging off Hanna, the little blonde isn't sure what kind of intoxicated Emily is at this point but she knows the swimmer is way too messed up for her own good.

"I know she's a handful, but we gotta make sure she gets to bed and doesn't get herself into any more trouble," Cece explains softly. She looks up apologetically at Alison as she sees nervousness fill her face. Ali can't stand the thought of the swimmer shrugging her off and pushing her away like she has been doing to everyone else around her. It hurts every time, even though it's expected now. "Hey, babe. Emily doesn't hate you. She'll appreciate it in the morning."

"What if she won't let me help?" Alison asks nervously, watching Hanna struggle some more out of the corner of her eye. The designer grabs Emily's wrist rather forcefully in an attempt to prop her up but the athlete just swerves and glares at her, yanking her wrist back as she hisses something inaudible to Hanna who huffs and restrains herself from pushing the athlete back.

"You gotta stand up for yourself against her Ali," Cece kindly lectures. "Emily's not in charge of you. You're doing her a favor and stopping her from making an ass out of herself."

"A bigger ass out of herself," Hanna groans in frustration as she approaches the two. Ali and Cece both turn in surprise to the designer.

"What are you doing over here, you're supposed to be keeping Emily under control," Cece questions with furrowed eyebrows. Hanna points to where she was standing and they all turn to see Emily sloppily pulling Samara into her, practically pawing at the model's waist as the girl plays into her touching.

"This isn't really Emily…" is all Hanna has to say, as if convincing herself, she shakes her head. Ali feels a pang of…well…she's not sure what hits her but it doesn't feel pleasant and it settles heavily in her chest. Samara leans in and Emily hungrily kisses her without a care in the world for anyone or anything else. Ali averts her eyes quickly, but Cece stands up with a sigh and marches over to the two. Before she gets there though a flash goes off behind her and the agent in Cece whirls around to find a drunk girl giggling with her iPhone pointed at the oblivious pair.

"Nah uh," Cece snaps grabbing the phone. The last thing they want is _that_ circulating the press.

"Hey," the girl whines trying to get her phone. Cece holds her at bay with one hand on her drunk forehead and scrolls through the phone deleting pictures. "That's mine."

"You can have it back at the door," Cece advises cooly. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you get it back."

The drunk girl wobbles slightly and Cece directs her to the door. "Can someone please stop that train wreck?" Cece calls over her shoulder as she herds more people to the door. "The last thing we need is pictures. Ali?"

"Yes," Ali quietly mutters and Hanna raises an eyebrow as the timid blonde turns to the athlete and makes what Hanna can only perceive to be a look of determination.

"Ali—" but before the designer can stop her she's already forcing herself one step at a time towards Emily.

Alison finds herself practically marching up to the two, and the way they sloppily kiss drives her _nuts_. She's not sure whether it's the fact that she's _disappointed_ in Emily's behavior, or if it's something else. Because yes she's disappointed, but there's that strong twinge of sadness that has yet to leave her and it pulsates through her as she stop by the two and lays a hand on Emily's shoulder. The brunette doesn't even respond though Samara breaks the kiss to raise an eyebrow at Ali as Emily begins to attack the model's neck, licking and sucking along the skin.

Alison feels her stomach lurch and she tightens her grip on Emily's shoulder before pulling the brunette back with a bit more force. The swimmer stumbles backwards and turns to look at Alison, her eyes are heavily dilated and she looks straight through Ali, Emily blinks and then seems to focus better.

"What, Ali?" Emily manages to slur out before using one hand to lean on the little blonde.

"No more," Alison tries to say firmly as she looks to Samara with what she hopes is a warning look, but she almost shrinks back at the glare the model throws at her.

"Ali, listen," Emily mumbles as she leans forward and wraps both arms around Alison as she leans closer. "D-don't cockblock me please. You do that a…"

Emily hiccups obnoxiously before continuing. "You do that a lot. Mentally. Up here."

Alison stares in bewilderment at the brunette, not understanding but shaking her head as the brunette looks at her with those glassy, glossed over eyes.

"No, don't look at me like that," Emily groans and her head lulls forward onto Alison's shoulder. Alison shrugs her off gently, still partly annoyed at Emily and that incessant unpleasant feeling whirling in her stomach at Emily's behavior with this Samara girl. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"Oh my god, you're the little slave girl Emily 'saved'," Samara realizes with more than a hint of false sweetness in her voice. Her eyes freely roam up and down Alison and it never gets easier to be looked at like a piece of meat, the blonde thinks sadly. "Emmy she's adorable. Is she going to join in?"

Alison let's her grip slip to Emily's waist and tightens defensively. She holds on to the brunette as Emily finds the strength to shake her head, unable to look Alison in the eyes.

"No, she's not like that, it's not…she's different," Emily mumbles as she leaves one hand on Alison and uses the other hand to grasp for Samara's face as she turns her upper body to face the model, she shakes her own head and Samara's with drunken seriousness. "No Ali."

"But it looks like little Ali has a crush on you," Samara teases cruelly as she eyes the blonde and raises an eyebrow haughtily. Alison's forehead crinkles as she tries to comprehend that. "She'd probably like you to fuck her—"

" _No,_ " Emily harshly slurs as she pathetically pushes Samara backwards a bit and grapples for Ali as she stumbles into the timid blonde. "Ali doesn't…doesn't want to fuck. So no."

"God you're messed up," Samara growls as she throws her head back in frustration. "I thought you wanted to fuck, Em. Make up your goddamn mind cause I have better things to waste my time on."

"Emily doesn't want to.. do _that_ with you," Alison challenges, a bit of fight seeping through as she holds the troubled swimmer to her tightly. Emily just groans in displeasure and shifts her slumped body against Alison. The timid blonde doesn't like this stuck up model at all and tries to will the girl to leave with her mind. The haughty blonde stares in disdain at Alison who forces herself to hold her ground. She refuses to give Emily over to this, this…leech. Alison is a little surer of what is happening now. She's half certain that Emily is only acting out of her wild depression, that she's more sad than anything else. Cece's words about Emily's heart of gold have never left Ali, and she knows the _real_ Emily Fields would never want to subject herself physically to such a _nasty_ girl.

"Yeah, cause she's too busy trying to fuck you," Samara sneers before turning on her heels and stalking off. Ali tells herself it's not true—none of anything that… bitch said was true. Emily doesn't see her like that, like a possession, the brunette specifically told her so. They're friends, which is what they're supposed to be.

The thing that confuses Alison is how…how _jealous_ that girl seemed. She can recognize jealousy, saw that same spark of green eyes in Samara that she saw in Maya. But Samara also claimed that Ali had a crush on Emily…why do people keep saying that she has crushes? She couldn't possibly, that wouldn't even make sense. She doesn't have these…these feelings that Emily seems to feel so strongly about. It makes her sad, the constant reminder that Emily wants her so badly to return those feelings. She wants to, she really really wants to, but she doesn't know how.

"Ali let go," Emily's voice brings Ali out of her thoughts and she realizes the brunette's weight is sagging down on her as the athlete tries to push off and stand on her own. "I need more…"

She points to her nose, Ali cringes internally, no doubt Emily wants to keep partying and making a fool of herself. "You need sleep—"

"No sleep," Emily argues as she manages to stand on her own and look Alison in the eyes. "I hate sleeping, I hate nightmares."

"Please, Emily, let's just go upstairs," Alison pleads softly, looking around and realizing Cece, Jake and Hanna are herding people out. She needs to do her part and make sure the athlete gets to bed safely.

"Stop saying please, I hate when you say please," Emily growls as she turns away from the blonde and heads for the stairs. She's swaying on her feet though and Alison dashes after her grabbing her by the arm to keep her steady.

"I'm just trying to be polite," Alison timidly explains herself as she loops Emily's arm around her shoulder and shuffles her to the base of the stairs.

"You're too nice, Ali," Emily mumbles under her breath and the blonde doesn't know how to take that. Emily makes being nice sound like a dirty, bad thing.

"Should I be mean?" Alison asks, confused, but glad that this opens a door for meaningless conversation. It's better than Emily pushing her away the whole entire walk to the room or worse bringing up more feelings.

"No, no you're perfect the way you are," Emily sighs and closes her eyes as she pauses. Alison waits patiently, the two of them mid stair-way. The blonde surveys the upstairs and downstairs as drunken people stumble past them and she decides right then and there that she absolutely despises parties. She sees Spencer yelling at a belligerent drunk guy who tries to grab at her, Jake wrestles him away before Spencer can slap him and Alison doesn't understand where all these people came from but she doesn't want to ever meet them, sober or not sober.

"You make being nice sound like a bad thing," Alison murmurs as she cringes at the trashy sights around her.

"Sorry," Emily hiccups and continues to trudge up the stairs half dragging Alison along. "I'm trying Ali."

"I know you are," Alison soothes, thinking the brunette is referring to this seemingly endless walk to the bedroom. Emily's thoughts are a jumble of pieces that don't add up but the only consistent thought in her mind is that not having Alison is killing her, literally. Her liver pretty much hates her at this point.

"I really am," Emily insists as they stumble along and Alison has to grip harder onto Emily to keep her from falling over. "It's hard."

"You're doing good," Alison encourages her softly as they approach the swimmer's bedroom door. To the blonde's relief, the door opens and reveals an empty although messy master bedroom. Emily stumbles forward moving out of Ali's hold but instead of going to the bed, the brunette collapses by her bedside drawers and opens them, fumbling around inside as Alison looks on confused. "Emily, what are you doing?"

Before the blonde realizes what's happening, she watches Emily bring a finger up to her nose, white powder covering Emily's skin.

"Emily no—!"

But it's too late and Emily's pupils widen again as she feels a surge of energy rush through her as she sniffs and tries to catch her breath.

"Ali, try some," Emily beckons as she holds up the vial from her drawer and the blonde blanches. She doesn't want to try whatever that is, drugs scare her to no end—she's seen plenty of people on many different substances and she wants no part in any of that. It makes people _different_.

"I don't want to," Alison deflects timidly and Emily just shrugs before putting it down.

"More for me," Emily declares and stands up, though she still sways a bit. Alison realizes she has to get rid of that vial before the brunette snorts more. She's seen scary things happen to people who snort too much, one of her owner's friend didn't understand limits, kind of like Emily. She knows especially that human bodies can only take so much abuse, whether it's physical, emotional or substance. And she doesn't want to see anything bad happen to the athlete, especially when she's been put in charge of the brunette. But even without that authority, Alison knows she can't stand to see Emily harm herself.

"No more, Em," Alison tries to say firmly as she tries to take that vial from the drawer so she can safely leave the brunette in the room.

"It's mine, I can do what I want," Emily insists.

"Please, Emily, for me?" Ali asks softly holding out her hand for the vial.

Emily looks down at Alison's out stretched hand in fear, the same wildness from the fire sparking behind her eyes. Ali shuffles closer, trusting that Emily won't hurt her. Emily presses herself against the draw and shuts it slowly.

"No more," Emily repeats sadly, slumping against the draw, Ali always makes her weak. The blonde gratefully let's out a sigh of relief.

"You need to sleep," Ali tries to reason, pulling the brunette onto the bed but Emily rolls out of her grasp and springs to her feet. She races for the door again and Alison stands helplessly.

"I'm not sleeping in here, I hate sleeping in here," Emily spits petulantly. "At least before when Ma-other people used to sleep here it wasn't lonely."

Emily shakes her head of thoughts of her ex-girlfriend, she's not so far out of her mind to carelessly bring up that bitch's name in front of Ali. The brunette opens the door and wanders out into the hallway and Alison blinks twice before running after her. The brunette doesn't get far on her unsteady feet.

"Where are you going?" Alison asks as she grabs Emily around her waist, steadying the brunette again and holding her in the middle of the hallway.

"To find someone to sleep with," Emily states as if it's the simplest thing in the world. The blonde's eyes widen.

"Emily you…you can't just…" Alison pauses, unsure of what to say. Can she tell Emily what the athlete can and can't do? Cece made it sound like that, but she still feels weird doing it. She clears her throat as Emily frowns at her. "You can't just sleep with anyone."

"Why not," Emily grounds out a little harsher than she should. "I'm single I can do what I want. Besides, people want to fuck me—I know people want to fuck me."

The words coming out of Emily's mouth sound so bitter that Alison is taken back, unsure of how to respond to that. She flinches, taking the anger in Emily's voice personally because it all sounds like angry accusations. And somehow, she feels responsible for all this anger because none of this would have happened she thinks had it not been for her interruption in Emily's life, the Maya incident and everything else. The guilt eats away at her that somehow she is responsible for this wrecking ball Emily has become.

Emily groans, catching Ali's attention once more and she furrows her eyebrows as she tries to figure out once more how to stop Emily from doing something the swimmer will regret.

" _Stop_ looking at me like you care," Emily reiterates, jittery from the drug as her hands rub at her face in frustration, storming down the hallway. "I know you don't, so you can stop pretending."

"I do," Alison argues back weakly, insistent of her genuine care. She may not have much to offer in life, but her care is one of the few things she knows is true and real of herself. She could not care more about Emily or the girls or Pepe. "Of course I care!"

Emily just rubs at her head frustratedly.

"No you don't get it," Emily's muffled voice comes out between her fingertips. "You don't understand, Alison."

And there the brunette goes, making Ali feel so stupid once again because somehow she's defective and can't understand how Emily feels. She _knows_ she can't, but Emily doesn't have to always point it out whenever they talk, its all they talk about now, since Emily avoids her like the plague otherwise.

"I'm trying," Alison pleads desperately as she steps closer to Emily. The brunette looks at her with weary, distrusting eyes and she wonders what demons are eating away at the brunette's heart to make her so angry. "I want to understand, ple—help me understand, Em."

"I…" Emily's voice trails off as her body slackens slightly and she leans against the wall. "I need to lie down."

Her hand reaches for the doorknob close to her fingertips and Alison realizes that's her bedroom door. The brunette tries the handle but it doesn't open. Aria must have locked it.

"Open the door," Emily mumbles. Alison shifts uncertainly on her feet. She knows the key to her room is in her pocket but she doesn't know whether or not she wants the brunette in her room—what if she throws up in there? Emily promised her this space was hers and she didn't ever have to let anyone in there if she didn't to, she promised.

"That's my room," Ali hesitantly protests though her voice doesn't sound very bold.

"Open the door, Ali," Emily repeats as she shuts her eyes. "I just want to lie down."

"Let's go to your room," Alison tries helpfully but Emily shakes her head vigorously.

"Too far," Emily murmurs and Alison looks over the brunette's shoulder to see her room at the end of the hall. She bets she could help Emily make it down there in under a minute.

"I'll help—"

"Just open the goddamn door," Emily demands as she opens her eyes and Alison suddenly feels so small, like the brunette is just another owner demanding her way and violating the blonde's privacy. Except this hurts, this hurts more than anything before because Emily _promised_ this would be different.

Alison doesn't even honor the demand with a response, her hurt brewing inside as she merely reaches into her pocket and unlocks her door. As she silently opens it, Emily looks at her and forces a smile but Alison looks away.

"Thank you," Emily murmurs and leans off the wall only to stumble and Alison feels herself sigh as she automatically reaches out to catch the brunette. She leads the brunette into her room and shuts the door behind her. Emily immediately crawls onto the bed and curls up onto it like a child, staring at Alison with these pained, empty eyes.

"What?" Alison asks uncomfortably and she hates this, hates what Emily is doing to her emotions and hates how the brunette has broken her promise. There's an inherent sadness to Emily's look that makes Alison unsure of how to proceed. There's an internal conflict within the blonde and she doesn't know whether to hate what Emily's done or sympathize with her or both.

"I…I'm sorry Ali," Emily starts to say as her dark brown eyes flutter and Alison sees tears gathering in them. She wonders if this is about the room—"I'm sorry I like you."

Well, that wasn't what Alison expected. She stares back, wide-eyed and confused. But Emily just closes her eyes in frustration as she takes a deep breath.

"I don't know how not to," Emily mumbles as though digging deep for the right words although Ali knows this is all just stream of consciousness. "I just wished you liked me too."

"I do like you, Em," Alison whispers back, wishing she did the way Emily wants her too, wishing she knew _how_ to love someone.

"No," Emily protests shaking her head and opening her eyes as a tear slips out. "Not like I want you to. I…I wish you did…I'd be better if you liked me back…"

"Better?" Ali frowns as Emily looks to her with so much heartbreak it almost hurts the blonde.

"The best," Emily promises sincerely with desperation. "I'd love you so well, anything you wanted I'd-"

"Emily," Alison sighs trying to calm the swimmer. But she doesn't even know what to say, doesn't know how to respond to receiving this overwhelming declaration of affection that she's never experienced before.

"No, no, I would," Emily almost shouts through her tears. "If you liked me back I'd be perfect and I'd try so hard to be worthy…but it's not enough."

Ali doesn't know what to say as Emily cries in anguish, how can she comfort Emily when she doesn't feel what Emily so desperately needs her to feel. The swimmer heaves through her tears, working herself into a panic and Ali sits on the bed stroking her untamed dark hair.

"Shhh," Ali whispers trying to settle the brunette. "Its gonna be ok."

"No its not," Emily whispers pitifully as she succumbs to her exhaustion and Ali's gently petting. "It's all terrible because I love…"

She trails off into a snore and Ali sighs, theres no way she can move the athlete now and she rolls Emily as far as she can on the bed so she can fit. Pepe slips out from under the mattress and makes a place for himself tucked under Emily's arm. Alison strokes his fur gently as he settles and Emily rolls a little in her sleep to cuddle him closer.

x-x-x

"What are you doing here anyway?" Cece asks Jake as they clear the living room after most people have left. The house is definitely going to need professional cleaning.

"I came with some of the guys. I didn't even know it was Emily's party till I saw those assholes pull Ali down there," Jake tells her as he fills a garbage bag with party left overs. He had instantly recognized the doe-eyed pretty blonde from the news and it took him longer than he liked to admit to work out Cece's involvement in Alison's life. He still feels like a jerk for blowing up at Cece for canceling plans.

"Which assholes?" Cece demands turning to him, her anger instantly ignited.

"Noel and his wannabes," Jake shakes his head in disgust putting down the trash. "I really wanted to crack his skull open."

"Well you and Emily have that much in common. When she finds out who tried to hurt Alison she's going to go postal," Cece shakes her head feeling another headache spike at the thought. Jake's warm hands settle on her shoulders and he kneads her tight muscles soothingly.

"Well thats admirable, I think," he whispers kissing at the back of Cece's neck as she moans softly. "Its natural to want to protect the one you _love_."

"Jay," Cece whispers, unable to hide her desire—whether it's from exhaustion or an easy way out of cleaning, she's not sure, but his lips against her skin have her unable to concentrate on anything else.

"I know I'd do the same for you," he promises against her soft skin.

Cece turns her head nudging her nose against his forehead so he looks up at her. She stares into his eyes for a long moment, everything she's been afraid to say, afraid to admit brimming at the surface. She pushes forward and brings her lips to his desperately.

"I love you," she whispers against his mouth as they trade breaths.

"About time," he whispers back smugly and she pushes him off indignantly.

"Kidding, kidding," he soothes with a charming smile, grabbing for her waist as he draws her towards him. "I love you too."

She smiles somewhat placated and it turns into a full blown grin as he kisses her again.

"I don't hear cleaning!" Spencer's voice cuts in from the other room and Jake chuckles as Cece let's out an agitated sigh. It's going to be a long night.

x-x-x

Eavesdropping. Alison happens to find herself doing that a lot, but she supposes she can't really help overhearing things when people are talking loudly and she's just going about her business. It's not like she's purposely trying to listen in on private conversations. Besides, nobody really lowers their voice around her anymore, no one seems to have anything to hide.

About an hour after Emily passes out in her bed Alison sits in bed anxiously, she notices briefly that the noise has died down outside the door. Pepe creeps out from under Emily's arm and whines, sitting up on the bed staring down at Alison with his doggy pout. The blonde kneels next to him, petting him affectionately.

"What's wrong Pepe? Are you hungry, boy?" she coos softly and he looks at her eagerly. She wonders how long he's been stuck in here. As she looks to the clock on the table she realizes it's only two am, and while that's late it's not as late as she thought it was. "Do you need to go out? Maybe some water, huh, you want some food too?"

At the sound of the word _food_ Pepe springs off the bed and trots towards the door, mouth hanging open in excitement and Alison has her answer. Pepe and Alison make their way down the now deserted but disgustingly messy hallway and down the stairs. When they get to the kitchen, Alison fills his water and food bowl before heading to the fridge herself trying hard not to step in any of the puddles on the floor, she hopes the bright yellow one is alcohol, and tries not to think about how sticky the tiles feel underfoot. She gingerly gets herself a glass of water when she hears voices outside. She edges closer to the partially open window and spots Spencer and Cece standing on the deck in the chilly night air, pushing trash into a pile before they linger exhaustedly leaning on their brooms.

"Maybe I should quit," Alison hears the manager say with a frustrated huff.

"Spencer—" Cece tries to console but Spencer waves her off tiredly.

"My mom and dad would be happier. They never wanted me to do this, manage everything. Law school and then the family firm would have been enough. "

"I'm not saying you're wrong, your life would have been easier if you didn't take on all this responsibility. But we can't abandon Emily right now, no matter how much of a fucking little shit she is," Cece explains herself as she slumps against the deck railing. "She's clearly going through a rough patch." Alison winces, feeling the truth of Cece's words hit her.

"Rough patch? A rough patch is like a couple months at most," Spencer grumbles. "She's been having a rough life and she's using it as an excuse."

There's a tense silence between the two as neither one speaks. Alison's stomach flips uneasily as she thinks about Emily losing two people she values so much, it would crush the swimmer. Guilty Alison wonders if they aren't all partially to blame for abandoning Emily yesterday morning on their outing. It's Spencer who breaks the silence again while Cece appears deep in thought.

"Look I know Emily's not all bad obviously," Spencer grudgingly admits as she runs a hand through her hair. Cece looks up and stares at her solemnly.

"No, but you're right she's using it all as an excuse and all her good won't cancel out the bad forever," Cece states with a sad, defeated look. Alison forces herself away from the window so she won't hear anymore. She finds Pepe in the foyer being petted by Aria who sits at the foot of the stairs tiredly. Ali pads over quietly, ready to just crawl into bed and sleep, even with Emily taking up so much room. Her own fatigue from the evening's events is finally hitting her.

"Hey Ali," Aria greets her weakly with a half smile as she finishes petting Pepe. "Headed upstairs?"

The blonde nods. She looks to her first friend with as warm a smile as she can muster. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No," Aria mumbles sadly as her soft brown eyes stare at the marble. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Are you coming?" Alison asks politely, beginning to ascend the stairs with Pepe but she pauses when Aria doesn't move.

"Yeah," is all Aria offers as she stands, she seems older, more worn down than Ali has even seen her but she manages to follow Alison and Pepe. The blonde has never seen Aria so un-optimistic, so…upset. When they get to the top of the stairs Aria sighs and looks to her room. "I'm sorry all this shit keeps happening Ali. I know you don't deserve any of it."

"It's okay," Ali replies timidly, not knowing how to respond to Aria's gloomy statement.

"It's really not," Aria shakes her head, disappointed Alison guesses. "Get some sleep okay?"

The petite brunette leans in and hugs Ali tightly, and Alison hugs her back, trying to reassure her friend of her gratefulness and affection. She wonders where Hanna is as she watches Aria escape to her own room but she doesn't want to knock and disturb the designer. She heads back to her own bed, falling into an uncomfortable sleep beside a softly snoring Emily, exhausted from the long day's events.

 **x-x-x**

Emily blinks once. Twice. Three times. _Where am I?_ Her body stiffly moves, her limbs feeling like dead weights as she struggles to adjust to whatever uncomfortable sleeping position she landed in.

These sheets are soft, she muses as she groggily rolls over and suddenly she registers a loud rummaging sound. There's a clashing sound of different materials and thuds and the noise grows louder. She turns her head and is startled to see Alison standing at drawers, loudly rummaging through a box of supplies from Hanna. Her eyebrows furrow as her mouth is drawn in a tight line of annoyance, and it's the first time Emily's seen anything close to an angry look gracing the blonde's face. The bed creaks and Alison's head whips toward her, staring at her with exhausted blue eyes, they look a little less bright like they've lost some of their shine. Emily examines the blonde for a moment before her stomach lurches painfully.

"Oh jesus christ," Emily groans as she covers her face with her hands, she has no idea what happened yesterday and judging by Ali's sour look its not anything good. She wishes her memory would come back but at the same time dreads the answers. Alison's brows furrow some more, not sure what Emily's upset about now. The brunette's voice is muffled as she speaks through her hands. She peeks up at Alison, the blonde well put together despite her exhaustion in contrast to Emily's tired dead eyes and messy disheveled state. "Please please please don't tell me I tried to-"

She quickly lifts up the sheets and lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing her underwear is still in tact.

"No, you didn't," Alison says in a flat, tired voice as she shakes her head and observes the brunette.

"Thank the fucking lord," Emily let's out an exaggerated sigh of relief as removes her hands from her face. "What happened last night? Why am I in here?"

"You forced me to let you sleep here," Alison says with an almost accusatory tone though she watches Emily pale and she feels her anger deflate slightly. The brunette feels the seriousness of those words really sink in, she _forced_ Ali.

"You don't remember anything?" Alison asks quietly, her eyebrows scrunching in worry. Is that normal for people to not remember anything after drinking so much? Maybe it's the drugs or maybe it means something is really wrong with Emily.

"No, or I wouldn't ask," Emily snarks as she looks at the blonde who looks hurt for a moment. She closes her eyes, trying to block out Alison's wounded look. If she was unsure before, she's now very sure she's the cause of Ali's pain, again.

"Was it bad?" Emily asks in a whisper.

"Are you angry with me?" Alison shoots back a little bite seeping through her frustration but she's also afraid of the answer. She doesn't want to be around Emily if the swimmer's mad, she knows Emily poses no physical threat but still, Ali doesn't trust her fully anymore. Emily broke that trust when she drunkenly forced her way into Ali's room.

"I'm not… angry," Emily tries to order her thoughts as bits and pieces of last night float through her mind. Did she really offer Spencer coke? Fuck. "Ali I need you to tell me what happened last night. What did I do?"

Alison shifts uncomfortably and debates whether she should say anything, this seems like a job for Spencer or Cece. "Please, Ali, don't make me find out from the other girls, I can't take another stupid intervention like last time," Emily begs desperately. Ali sighs and makes herself more comfortable sitting on the bed as Emily moves over to make room and watches her cautiously.

"Okay…um," Alison tries to start but she finds it difficult when Emily is staring at her intently. "You…threw a party."

"I think I remember inviting people over yeah," Emily mumbles closing her eyes tightly as though that will bring her memories back. "Then what?"

"It was a huge party," Alison emphasizes.

"Define huge?" Emily asks, irritation seeping into her voice. She doesn't mean to have such a short temper, but her hangover is suddenly pounding and Ali's talking in cryptic code. There are more pressing questions but Emily doesn't really want the answer, like how the hell did she end up in Alison's bed if she wasn't trying to fuck her?

"Spencer said the cleaning costs are going to be expensive," Alison murmurs softly, recounting the fuming manager's rant. "There's vomit in the pool."

"Ew, fucking assholes," Emily spits viciously and grimaces. "What else?"

"You just.. embarrassed yourself," Alison turns away and Emily watches the blonde stand moving back to the box she was sorting through.

"Ali," Emily implores and with only the blonde's name she says everything, tell me everything, I need to know what happened.

"These people tried to…tried to force me to do things," Alison continues, her voice dropping slightly as she remembers the uncomfortable feeling of panic rushing through her. She can still feel traces of Noel's tight grip and his disgusting friends leering at her. She walks over to the end of the bed and sits on it, trying to stay in the moment.

"What?" Emily croaks out as she sits up finally, shock and fear hitting her as she stares at the innocent blonde. "What people? What things? Ali what happened?—"

"This man N-Noel," Ali stutters as she tries to recall his name. "He wanted to- have me…and…you weren't around. So he tried to take me and I told him no."

Emily feels pride swell in her heart, Ali told some low life no, she stood up for herself. She smiles faintly aware of what a huge step that is for the blonde.

"And he just left you alone after that, right?" Emily asks hesitantly, Ali's face gives her away as she gulps back her hurt. Part of Emily can't comprehend the charming Noel Kahn, captain of America's lacrosse team, trying to use Alison, or any doll for that matter, in the first place, let alone trying to take her by force. Emily clenches her fists to fight off her anger already planning Kahn's downfall, she has no doubt Jenna Marshall is involved as well and Emily will be the first to admit Noel changed after he met Jenna, much the way she supposes Maya changed her or tried to.

"No," Ali answers sniffling as she recalls feeling so helpless. "But Jake, Jake saved me." Alison looks to her blankets, blushing slightly as she picks at the thread remembering Cece's handsome, muscular boyfriend. She furrows her eyebrows as she looks at Emily, angry with the swimmer. "And then you tried to beat him up."

"What?" Emily asks, taken back not just by Ali's accusation but the blonde's apparent anger. "Who is Jake? Is he one of Noel's fuck boys?"

Emily's voice lowers as she spits Jake's name almost as viciously as Noel's and Alison misses the jealous tone that drips from Emily's mouth.

"Jake is Cece's boyfriend…" Alison's small voice trails off at the end and she watches Emily's face soften a bit.

"Cece has a boyfriend? Since when—"

"You have to stop drinking so much," Alison blurts out loudly before her hand quickly flies over her mouth in surprise at her own outburst. The look on Ali's face is priceless, eyes wide and mouth covered as though she can grab the words and stuff them back in. The brunette would find it amusing if her head wasn't pounding and she didn't feel like she was going to vomit any second. Alison holds her breath, afraid of the stare coming from the brunette. While she rationally understands that Emily will not treat her like a slave and does not view her as one, her years of abuse still have her reeling in fright at her outburst. It was almost a command, slaves don't give commands. Though, she is proud of herself for even having the courage to voice her thoughts, Emily is doing herself damage and it needs to stop. Cece would be so proud right now, Ali is sure of it.

"What?" Emily asks dumbly, staring at Alison with tired, bloodshot eyes, bags evident under them.

"You keep drinking," Alison continues softly as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. But her voice is gentle, not brash or grating like Spencer's when the manager lectures. "I just…I don't understand. I thought you would be happy, but now you just seem sad-always. That's why you drink isn't it? Because you're still so sad. B-but please don't drink anymore, it's scary when you—you're not you."

The way Alison's innocent blue eyes pierce Emily's soul is incredibly nerve-wracking for the brunette and she swallows slowly as she takes in the blonde's words.

"You wouldn't understand," Emily scoffs as she shuts her eyes in misery. She can't face Alison right now—it's like looking at a disappointed angel and knowing Ali's face when she's happy and proud, Emily can't look at her when she's disappointed in the swimmer. "I don't always drink because I'm sad. But it makes the pain go away, Ali. At least for a little bit."

"I thought you would be happy that.. you know Maya isn't hurting you anymore," Alison says slowly and deliberately as she shudders at the thought of the vial girl. "But you keep running away."

"I'm not running away—"

"We've barely seen you for weeks," Alison interrupts, speaking uncharacteristically boldly. Emily pauses, noticing the pent-up frustration radiating in tiny waves off of the blonde. She's a bit taken aback by how forward Ali is being, how transparent she's letting her anger be.

"Y-you can't keep shutting everyone out, it's not fair," Alison rushes to get it all out. "One day they might walk away."

The words spilling from Alison's mouth are barely even registered by the blonde before she sees Emily's face fall. There's a long, tense-silence as the brunette sits and reflects through her pounding headache. An over-whelming wave of guilt starts to wash over her as her eyes connect with Alison's pained blue ones. The blonde takes a deep breath before breaking the silence again, unable to stop spilling her feelings now that she's started.

"You're sad, and that's okay. But I'm sad too. And so is Cece. And Spencer. B-but, we don't do this."

Emily swallows thickly, not wanting to hear this but knowing it's the truth.

"And you said you were happy I could come back here. And that we're friends—"

"'I'm not happy we're friends," Emily breaks, her voice cracking as a tear slips down her cheek. She can feel the sobs building up inside her as her composure breaks. It's an awful feeling—the hangover, the gut wrenching feelings, the need to vomit and sob all at once. Alison holds her stare carefully, waiting to hear what else the brunette has to say. "I'm so sorry Ali. I know I shouldn't have these feelings for you, but I can't make them go away."

Alison sighs softly and scoots closer to Emily, not knowing what else to do. This is a mess, Alison thinks to herself, a terrible mess.

"I don't know why you have these feelings," Alison whispers softly. Emily shudders with a sigh as she looks down again, unable to face Alison's innocence. "I wish I could make them go away. What can I do? I want you to be happy."

"I don't know," Emily bites her lip in an attempt to not sob as she shakes her head. "I want you to be happy too."

Alison shifts her body unsurely before adjusting herself so she's holding Emily and rubs her back comfortingly. The brunette curls into her lap and the blonde leans down and slowly kisses the top of Emily's head gently as she feels Emily shake below her.

"I am happy," Ali promises. "Here with you."

It's hard to stay angry with Emily like this, but the blonde reminds herself that like she had overheard Cece angrily say last night, Emily's good won't cancel out the bad forever. Emily has to make things right.

"I fucked up didn't I," Emily whispers, her voice strained. "Last night?"

Alison doesn't want to vocalize the truth, so she simply nods and rubs Emily's arm. To her surprise, the brunette holds on to her tighter.

"I forgive you," Alison tells her softly. The blonde doesn't know much about forgiveness and kindness from experience, but she knows that this is an apology, albeit not a very proper one. Even if Emily frightened her last night, and crossed a line she hoped she wouldn't, Alison feels herself wanting to move on, to give Emily another chance. Emily nods into her tightly and chokes out a soft thank you. "Hanna doesn't seem upset either."

Emily knows the blonde designer has a higher tolerance for her than anyone else in the world, and her heart warms just a little thinking of her best friend. "And the others?"

Alison pauses her calming ministrations as she thinks of how furious Cece, Spencer and Aria had been when they split up in the early hours of the morning.

"I don't know," Alison settles on the half answer and she rubs Emily's back softly. "I think you need to talk to them."


	24. Northern Lights

**Chapter Seven - Northern Lights**

A/N: Usually emisonxx writes these but I asked really nicely if I could add something for this chapter, honestly this is probably one of my favourite chapters. We hope you like it too :)

x-x-x

"Alright Ali, hon, you're with me today," Cece chirps happily striding into the mansion foyer with a spring in her step. Alison shuts the door behind the agent, tilting her head in confusion as she examines the older blonde. Cece looks extra nice today, even more professional and composed than usual. Cece's lifts her sunglasses to examine Alison a little closer. Her face is a little paler and she's genuinely more run down today, Cece covers her frown.

"Its bring your favourite to work day," Cece cheekily winks at the timid blonde and Ali understands she's being teased by the agent and smiles faintly. "But seriously I think you need a break from this— I don't even know what to call this dreary place."

Cece shudders looking around the dark space. Usually Emily's house is so open and fresh with its rustic beauty but with the swimmer's bleak, deteriorating mood, the house seems to reflect its owner. The mansion is rather dark and closed off with almost all the windows covered by curtains, its all depressingly gloomy.

Emily and Hanna used to be the ones to open all the curtains and give the space light, but Emily of course still retreats to her room and Ali feels like Hanna's been buried in work outside of her studio and Aria only comes back to the mansion to sleep ever since the party. And Spencer…Spencer has been sticking to her office in the little time she also seems to spend at home. It's foreign to Ali to feel so alone in this house, when it used to be the very space that breathed life into her. Now it's a shell.

"Let's go," Cece suggest turning for the door. She doesn't want to spend another minute in the closed off estate, it feels like someone freaking died or something.

"Should we tell Emily?" Ali asks apprehensively as she follows the agent out the door.

"Already taken care of," Cece assures her young charge, shaking her phone in the air for Ali to see. "She'll read it if she ever wakes up."

Ali takes one last look back into the cold empty house and then shuts the door, trying to ignore Pepe's despondent whine as she follows Cece out to her car.

x-x-x

"So Ali whats it like being in Casa de Fields post the party apocalypse?" Cece asks as she waits at a stop light. The agent is clearly trying to make light of the situation but the younger blonde barely musters a faint smile. Alison merely shrugs— it's different for sure, Emily is still different around her. Ever since the party the brunette has been incredibly apologetic with the blonde but it's as if she's treading on thin ice, like Emily is avoiding any situation that will get her in trouble. The swimmer merely comes out, says hi, exchanges a few polite words, and goes about her business quickly before retreating back to her room and avoiding the others. Alison hasn't figured out a way to further any conversation with the brunette, and for the most part she isn't sure Emily even wants to have a real conversation with her anymore.

Cece sighs when Ali doesn't verbally offer more and the timid blonde decides Cece is reaching out for conversation.

"How's Jake?" Ali asks shyly ducking her head when the older agent looks to her. Cece chuckles at the nervous blonde, noting the sincere interest in her blue eyes.

"He's good," Cece assures Ali as she slides the car around a sharp corner, thoughts of her boyfriend distracting her for just a split second. "He asked about you the other day."

"Really?" Ali lifts her head in shock her eyes wide like she's just found out her favourite artist is playing a concert in town. "Wh-what did he say?"

Cece smothers another chuckle at Ali's eager blue eyes. Alison doesn't understand how adorable they all find her, and Cece wishes more people could appreciate the slave.

"Oh you know this and that," Cece baits and Ali blinks, clearly not understanding she's being teased again. "I'm kidding, hon, he said he hoped you were well and he wanted to know when we could all do dinner."

"With Jake?" Ali gulps, imagining how much of a fool she could make of herself in front of the handsome man. She feels very small and unimportant next to Cece and Jake, two physically beautiful and incredibly powerful people.

"Yep, you, me, the hunk and Emily of course," Cece adds watching carefully as Ali thinks it over. She watches to see if the implications of her words translate to Alison in the way she suspects they could. Alison smiles before her face shifts a bit with slight confusion.

"What about the others?" Alison puzzles as she looks at Cece. The agent mentally face palms though she admires Alison's unwavering group loyalty.

"Ten is a crowd don't you think?" Cece baits once more and Alison looks to her again, even more confused.

"Ten?"

"You know, Aria, Ezra, Hanna—"

"Oh," Alison merely says as she catches on to how Cece got that number.

"Besides, wouldn't it be fun for you and Emily to come over to my place and join Jake and me for dinner? I'll make that chicken pasta you love, Jake loves it too but let's be real he loves anything I make," Cece muses. Alison blushes and nods as if she really enjoys the thought, and Cece smiles fondly. But, again, Alison's face falters.

"Do you think Em-Emily would like that?" Ali asks apprehensively, Emily doesn't really seem to like Jake very much or at all.

"Emily better appreciate anything I cook," Cece jokes and Alison laughs hesitantly despite her serious worry about Emily and Jake in the same room together, just the four of them. She wouldn't like it at all if Emily hurt Cece's Prince Charming, the man that clearly makes Cece very happy.

"She'll get over it," Cece waves off Ali's concerns, used to Emily's issues with alpha-dog males. Not that Jake is terribly assertive but she can see how Emily would be intimidated by her unapologetically super-put-together boyfriend.

"Di-did he tell you what happened with No-noel?" Ali asks looking down ashamedly. Cece switches her playful tone to her grave, serious one as she sees the younger blonde's discomfort.

"Yes. Ali you know that wasn't ok right? No one should be pulling you off anywhere let alone touching you against your will—"

"No I know," Ali nods looking into Cece's kind eyes. "I tried to-to fight them."

"Good," Cece praises with a pleased smile. The agent relaxes a bit knowing Alison is slowly finding her self-worth.

"Then Jake came in," Ali mutters, thinking of the man who saved her. She feels so incredibly lucky, because really who knows what damage Noel and his friends could have done in that short amount of time.

"I'm glad he was there," Cece can only imagine what would have happened had Jake not stepped in. Not only to Ali, but Emily most likely would have killed Noel Kahn though Paige McCullers surprisingly enough seemed to have been close by as well.

"He didn't even hit them he just took off his jacket and they all ran away," Ali gushes about her latest hero.

"Well they've seen him compete he's not exactly a push over," Cece chuckles proudly.

"But he just swooped in and-and talked and they ran away, he's so…" Ali sighs unable to articulate further. Cece tilts her head studying Ali and she can see all the signs of a girl with her first hero crush.

"Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?" Cece teases with a playful smile before she fakes an unamused frown and cocks an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

Ali shakes her head frantically she'd never do that to Cece, ever, but how could she even compete with Cece even if she wanted to. She's not exactly a famous, fabulous, beautiful sports agent. Why would anyone want her over Cece? Cece parks the car in an expensive underground parking garage.

"Ali I'm kidding," Cece assures the suddenly pensive blonde as they get out of the car.

"I wouldn't-"  
"I know, hon, I was just teasing," Cece apologetically assures her as she takes her bag from Ali's hands and hugs Ali to her side as they walk. The younger blonde feels a bit warmer than usual but she doesn't think much of it. "You can like Jake like that I don't mind. It's ok to be interested in people and come on I'll be the first to admit he is hella _fine_."

Ali blushes bashfully because Cece isn't wrong.

"Just don't tell Jake it'll go to his head," Cece whispers conspiratorially and Ali giggles. "Hanna already gives him enough of an ego boost, you know she tried to get him to bench press her the other night," Cece steers them into the elevator with an exasperated chuckle and Alison tries to cover her own giggles just imaging Hanna getting under Cece's skin. Cece punches a button on the panel. "Said it was to 'monitor his fitness', if I didn't love the little shit stirrer so much I swear to god-"

x-x-x

In the boardroom of her office, Cece sets Ali up off to the side of the large screen at the end of the table as she explains that she has to Skype call to a company in Paris for a video conference. Ali can tell Cece is blatantly getting more nervous about the call and it puts her on edge to see the agent so vulnerable. She knows that Cece is only human, but seeing her big sister's weak side triggers Ali's need to help, though she has no idea how.

"I just _really_ want this job," Cece claps her hands with nervous, jittery energy. "A six month temp contract in Paris will boost my career internationally."

Ali smiles happy for Cece's opportunity but her heart clenches unpleasantly at the thought that Cece will be gone for six months if she gets this job, and really they'd be stupid not to take her.

"It's gonna be great," Ali assures Cece with a proud smile. She sits next to the agent, out of sight of the camera, and angles her body to give the agent her full attention.

"Yeah?" Cece nervously chuckles as she fidgets in her seat.

"You're o-one of the best," Alison offers and tries to tease Cece the way the agent teases her. "I know so, I looked you up on my phone."

Cece let's out a real laugh and cups the little blonde's cheek overcome by Ali's trust and support, and she can admit its helping. Before she can tell Ali how thankful she is for the blonde's affection a ringing starts. Cece pats Ali's cheek gently.

"Show time," she grins at Ali who holds up her thumbs in silent encouragement, Cece takes a deep breath and ruffles out her hair, straightening her shoulders and accepts the call.

Ali watches as the screen flickers to life until three old, rather bitter looking men are revealed in a similar boardroom.

"Good afternoon gentleman," Cece politely greets them with a brilliant smile. "I trust you've-"

"Spare us your American dribble," one of them snaps irritably in his strong accent and both Ali and Cece's eyes widen in shock at the apparent rudeness. "We're here to talk business, so talk."

Cece stumbles over her paperwork and moves about gingerly trying to gather her earlier confidence in the face of this obnoxious man.

"By all means, mademoiselle take all the time you need," another snidely remarks as he looks at his watch expectantly.

"Of course, my apologies," Cece tries to sooth them as she reshuffles her paperwork. Alison watches as Cece smoothly continues, hiding all her insecurities as she moves forward. "As you know I come highly recommended and I've been independent for the last three years my clients are diverse and well known in their own fields…"

 **x-x-x**

As the conference call drags on, Ali watches as Cece tries her best to stay afloat through the barrage of harsh questions and demands. These men are nothing short of rude towards Cece and Ali can't understand why Cece is smiling trying to placate them. It's so different from the usual way the agent just sweeps in and gets her way almost effortlessly. Ali's never seen Cece so…submissive.

"I understand that sir but-"

"Understand," the man with a thick red moustache laughs his french accent thick and pompous. "You women understand nothing of sports."

Cece clenches her fists under the table and tries to twist her mouth into some kind of smile. She can feel Alison watching her and if it weren't for the younger blonde's little looks pf consolation every so often she's sure she would've flipped her shit by now.

"I can assure you, sir, I have worked my whole life-"

"How long is that exactly?" another man asks not even looking up from his notepad.

"I don't really see how thats your business, sir," Cece tries to bite back her snark but this is bordering on a complete disaster. Ali watches wishing she could help in some way.

"It is our business who we are working with, Miss Drake," another pompous man adds with a judgemental look. "You're unmarried?"

Cece clears her throat trying to hold onto her anger.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asks curtly.

The men all look to each other and start whispering in rapid french. Ali doesn't understand the language but the tone and expressive head shakes suggest its not a friendly conversation.

The moustached man shakes his head and turns back to Cece with a pained smile, which is not really doing anything to hide his displeasure.

"Miss Drake should you get the job," he sounds regretful and Cece tries not to sink in defeat as one of the men covers his scoff of disbelief in a fake cough. Ali feels terrible as Cece sits a little straighter. "Our usual net per a client is 9 million euro your cut would naturally be 6% or four hundred and ninety five we deal primarily in tennis, golf and football and we take our clients incredibly seriously."

Cece nods that she understands and he carries on in his rapid fire thick accent but Ali perks up at the numbers. She looks to the sheet of paper in front of her and then back to Cece who nods along when the other two agents get involved in the conversation.

Alison quickly scribbles down some numbers onto the page and holds it up to show Cece, the blonde agent tries to read subtly and her eyes widen when she takes in what Ali has written. She tilts her head and her eyes convey her concern that Ali might be wrong but the little blonde shakes her head, she may not know anything about sports, or snooty big shot agents but she knows numbers.

"Essentially you'd be playing in a very different park we're-"

"Excuse me, sirs if I may," Cece cuts in smoothly and Ali crosses her fingers.

"Yes?" one of the men asks barely suppressing his eye roll.

"Gentleman I think your calculator is broken," Cece tells them with a wicked smile. "I believe you'll find four hundred and ninety five is 5.5% not 6."

Ali beams proudly as Cece shoots her a quick wink, the other agents on the screen fluster and stumble through their apologies as they scramble with their paper work and suddenly Cece has the ball firmly in her side of the court.

"Take your time," Cece assures them politely, she wishes she could lean back and buff her nails but she refuses to completely sink to their level. She has one thing they don't—class. "Whenever you're ready."

The change in tune comes fast and furious and embarrassed the agents quickly regroup, gone is their hostility and instead they start listening to Cece as an equal, asking in-depth questions with interest as she answers every one smoothly and professionally. They're obviously wowed by Cece's professionalism and Ali watches happily as they regretfully say their goodbyes.

"You will hear from us shortly, Miss Drake," the moustached man politely smiles and Cece nods.

"I look forward to it, sir," she tells them and they all nod happily.

"Off the record," one of them shares shifting closer to the camera. "I think you will be a good fit, Miss Drake."

Ali watches Cece smother her pleased grin and instead the agent nods respectfully.

When the calls ends Cece jumps out of her seat with a happy yelp like a child and Ali rises slowly, her muscles stiff from sitting for so long.

"You were perfect, Ali," Cece squeals happily engulfing Alison in a big hug. The younger blonde giggles at the agent's infectious joy. "You little genius."

Ali smiles bashfully but is so pleased that she actually could help, she swells a little with pride when Cece releases her.

"When the paperworks gets cleared you should really think about being a rep," Cece tells Ali as she steers her back to the elevators. Ali blinks, her, an agent? Maybe an accountant, or financial manager (Spencer's already made some suggestions) but an agent? Thats ridiculous she doesn't have Cece's charm or charisma and she doesn't know the first thing about sports, just numbers. "I've always wanted a protege." Cece gushes, overly excited and squeezing Ali to her again. But Alison doesn't mind, she likes the way Cece makes her feel important, like she has potential, like she has a shot at being normal.

x-x-x

Emily struggles to open her eyes the next morning as she feels wet kisses from a rough tongue all over her face.

"Pepe, gross, stop it," Emily huffs, as she tries to fall back asleep but the dog is insistent and keeps nudging at the brunette, whining incessantly. He whimpers, using his nose to try and shove her up. She sharply turns to him with a scowl. "What do you want?"

Pepe barks once and hops off the bed, waiting attentively for the brunette. His eyes implore her to follow him.

"I just want to sleep," Emily groans as she tosses the pillow back over her head, burying herself under it. But Pepe barks again, more than once, and Emily growls as she throws her pillow across the room. " _What_ Pepe!"

She's so goddamn tired of being awake these days. Her dog's continuous barking causes her to rear her head angrily. Nobody told her she had to be polite to him.

"Pepe, go away," Emily shushes but the dog whines by the door as he seems to want to lead her out. In her annoyed sleepy state she suddenly wonders, where the hell is Alison? Why is she not with Pepe? The two are practically connected at the hip, Emily thinks tiredly. "Where's Ali?"

The dog seems to respond as he barks and runs out into the hallway and Emily grudgingly follows him, bed hair, disheveled clothes and all. Sure enough, Pepe leads her down the hallway to Alison's room. The half-asleep swimmer stumbles the whole way there, not fully putting together the pieces until she's in front of Ali's slightly open doorway.

"Ali?" she calls out as she knocks on the open door, her voice thick and full of exhaustion. She stands outside the room wearily, even half asleep she doesn't want to break Ali's trust. But as she hesitantly enters the blonde's room upon Pepe's barks, her adrenaline kicks in at the sight.

Alison looks incredibly little as she lies curled up on the bed, thin sheets pulled up tight around her. Her blonde hair is plastered to her face and she shivers violently under the covers. Emily notices how pale the blonde looks, like all the color has been drained from her face. Alison's blue eyes open slightly to look at the brunette and she tries to force a positive smile but she can't find the strength.

"Oh shit," Emily mumbles under her breath as she goes over to the bed and kneels down next to it without another thought. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

As she gets closer, the swimmer can see beads of sweat on Ali's forehead and her eyebrows furrow as she brings a hand to Ali's temple. The blonde's eyes flutter shut and she makes a small noise as she tries not to cough.

"Holy fuck you're burning up," Emily exclaims in shock as she feels waves of heat radiating off of Alison.

"I don't feel good," Alison whispers in a soft, strained voice. She doesn't want to burden Emily anymore but she doesn't know what else to do.

"You don't look very good either," Emily teases as she brushes sweaty strands of hair back from Alison's face. "How did this happen? Did you just wake up sick?"

"I didn't feel good yesterday either," Alison admits before coughing rapidly, her breathing all messed up and irregular. She tries to shrink back, subconsciously afraid Emily will be disgusted by her physical state.

"What are your symptoms?" Emily asks, her voice laced with concern as she moves closer, sitting on the bed with her hand gently soothing Alison, the lightest of touches trailing up her arm. She notices the blonde's eyes flutter closed in exhaustion. "What are you feeling Ali?"

"I keep sweating," Alison tells her quietly. "But I feel so cold."

Her lips are moving very slowly, her words coming out ever so deliberately.

"You have a really high fever," Emily says worriedly as she feels Alison's head again. "We have to get you a doctor."

"Doctors…won't…treat me," Alison breathes out painfully as she remembers the last time she was sick. Her owner had refused to take her to any hospital and she had suffered for days in her cramped quarters, drinking nothing but soup and water until it passed.

"Like hell they won't," Emily grounds out bitterly, ready to get up and drag the nearest house doctor to Alison's aid. Ali's tiny fingers settle on top of her hand and she sees the blonde lacing their hands together delicately. Even while terribly sick Ali is still adorable, the brunette thinks with a mental sigh.

"It's true," Alison repeats adamantly as she tries to save Emily the trouble. She's also not terribly fond of hospitals, since the only time she was in one was to be examined as fit for her previous owner.

"I have to do something to help," Emily insists as she lets her thumb run over Alison's skin softly. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer like this."

"I just need soup," Alison whispers as she closes her eyes, willing the aches and chills to go away. A shiver rips through her and she pulls the blankets around her even tighter. Emily pulls more blankets up from the floor, where Ali must have kicked them off in the night, and watches with sympathy as Alison tries to get comfortable. She lets her hand brush over Ali's leg soothingly.

"I-I don't know how to make soup," Emily confesses sheepishly. She watches as the corner of Ali's lips tug upward into a small smile.

"Even I know how to make soup," Ali jokes lightly, her voice faint and distant as she tries to rest. "Medicine?"

"I…I wouldn't know what to give you," Emily admits again, beginning to feel more than inadequate. She's never really had to take care of another sick person before. Spencer always takes care of them, and Cece always makes sure that Emily is doing what it takes to stay in good health. She huffs in frustration as she pulls out her phone. "I'm gonna call a house doctor okay?"

Alison just nods, drifting off into a delirious sleep as the swimmer finds Spencer's number. It rings so slowly before it finally clicks over.

"Spencer I-"

"This is Spencer Hastings I can't answer my phone right now please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can." the tone beeps in Emily's ear and she wants to throw her phone across the room.

"Spence it's an emergency call me back," Emily frantically hangs up and looks down at the restless overheating blonde. Should she take her to a hospital? The thought crosses her mind that Spencer's main doctor's number must be in the manager's office. She sprints out of the room, and Pepe cuddles up to Ali's shivering form trying to provide some form of comfort.

Meanwhile, Emily riffles through Spencer's desk looking for her contacts. She comes up empty though and tries to wrack her brain for a sensible solution. She almost slaps herself when she comes up with the most obvious answer: google, duh.

A brief search of the top hits for Doctor Wren Kingston house doctor reveals his contact information and Emily plugs the numbers into her phone quickly.

"Hello," Wren's charming British accent answers finally.

"Wren?" Emily clarifies desperately. They've briefly met once or twice but she's sure he'll pull through and if not she's prepared to pay.

"Yes um whose this?" Wren questions his tone puzzled and vaguely worried.

"Emily Fields, I need you to come over like right now," Emily explains frantically as she flexes her hand nervously.

"Um sure," Wren doesn't sound completely convinced as he pauses like he's coming up with an excuse not to .

"Please," Emily whispers, her anxiety building at the thought of Alison in great pain.

Wren must be able to sense the serious concern in her voice because he assures the swimmer he'll be over as soon as possible. Emily thanks him profusely before hanging up and retreating back to the blonde's room to tend to her.

 **x-x-x**

By the time Doctor Kingston arrives, Ali's condition has worsened and Emily anxiously lets the British man into the house with barely a hello. He's quite alarmed as she almost runs up the stairs while he hurries along behind her. Ali's sweating more profusely but Emily explains every time she removes the blankets, Alison will just shiver violently in her restless sleep. When they enter, Alison is lying there with her eyes shut, fast asleep.

"She's got a fever, her body's trying to sweat out the flu," Wren explains as they enter the room and he places his bag on the floor. "The chills are common with flu symptoms as well, she's both too hot and too cold essentially."

"What do we do?" Emily asks desperately, knowing that she should know the answer to this but its not something she's ever had to know, like cooking or finances or anything else she has hired people to do.

"Well first we need to lower the fever," Wren advises riffling through his bag. "Basic advil can help with that. Fluids need to be replaced so I'd suggest some soup, water, orange juice that kind of thing."

"Together?" Emily puzzles as she looks up at him. It sounds like a terrible mixture but she furiously scribbles it down on a piece of paper she grabs off the night stand.

"Separately," Wren explains carefully his brows furrowing. "Soup is the best really, full of important nutrients and it replaces vital fluids. If it's the right temperature it can help regulate her temperature."

"Well I can't really-," Emily rubs at the back of her neck worriedly. "I don't know how to make soup."

Wren pauses, perched over Ali's chest and stares at the swimmer. And then he laughs.

"Hey," Emily whines, throwing him a pout.

"You put it in the pot and heat it for as long as it says, Emily, its not brain surgery," Wren teases with a charming grin.

 **x-x-x**

Alison awakes to a man she's never seen before, leaning over her, stethoscope around his neck. Pepe sits at the foot of her bed watching carefully.

"Hello, Alison," he smiles kindly but Ali is paralyzed in fear. Her sick body feels like it's deteriorating and her brain is on high alert, though stuck in a hazy state of confusion and paranoia. "I'm Dr Kingston. You've got a nasty flu but I have something for that."

He brings some pills to her mouth and she instantly tries to fight him off weakly, keeping her mouth shut and ducking and weaving her head as flashes from her past seize her. She feels her muscles clench and she tries to push him back. Pepe growls and Wren briefly looks uneasily to the protective dog as he backs off slowly. The blonde stares at him with wild blue eyes and he's unsure what he's done wrong.

"Alison it's perfectly safe please-" Wren tries again stepping forward to hand her the pills but Ali slaps them out of his hand and her adrenaline kicks in overpowering her weakened state.

"Emily!" Ali cries out horsely, terrified the brunette has left her alone again. Pepe begins barking loudly as if calling too.

"Alison I didn't mean to scare-"

"Emily!" Alison ignores him as she feels her chest constrict and panic bubble deep inside her.

The swimmer sprints up into the room at Ali's distressed call and Pepe's angry barking, a damp wash cloth in her hand. She'd only left for a minute certain Ali was in good hands. She takes one look at the quivering blonde on the bed and Wren who stands with his hand up in surrender a respectable distance away. Pepe, standing protectively by Ali's bed, growls a low and threatening rumble.

"Emily," Ali cries out holding her hands out feebly as her blue eyes shimmer. Emily strides across the room and sits down next to the blonde as Alison pulls the swimmer closer with desperate fingers, laying across the brunette's lap as she tries to breath through her constricted throat. Her panicked breaths come out like little wheezes in between coughs.

"It's ok, it's ok," Emily softly coos as she rocks Alison cradling the blonde to her chest. "He's not going to hurt you I promise."

Wren gives an apologetic smile when Ali finally looks at him again with wary, tired eyes.

"He's here to help," Emily explains stroking Ali's hair softly. "He's a good doctor."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Wren apologizes softly, frowning. Emily hadn't mentioned Alison's status as a slave, but he's now seen the branding and is slowly starting to put the pieces together. Ali nods and Wren holds out the pill bottle again with a soft smile.

"Its just some general Advil—the fever needs to be brought down," Wren explains once more as he hands the bottle to Emily and the brunette examines them carefully before passing them to Ali to inspect. When the blonde is satisfied she looks to Emily for instruction.

"Just two," Emily assures the slave and Wren nods.

"Two now and two more in four hours," Wren adds.

"And it will help?" Ali asks softly but she's looking directly at Emily imploring the swimmer to fix this.

"Yes," Emily smiles warmly with a soft squeeze. "After some soup and sleep."

Wren covers his chuckle as Emily unscrews the pill bottle and shakes two into Ali's shaking hand. The blonde swallows them quickly with water and Emily rubs her back comfortingly.

"Call me if she gets worse," Wren kindly assures Emily as the brunette escorts him out. He hands her another bottle of pills. "If she gets worse, and only if she gets worse we might start her on these. It's common for an immune system fighting one infection to be more susceptible to other things."

Emily nods taking the antibiotics and sets them on the table before gesturing to the door and escorting Wren downstairs.

"Take care of her, Emily," Wren instructs her wisely. "She's a special one."

Emily gives her thanks and pays the good doctor before she heads back upstairs to the patient. Ali tries to smile from under the covers when Emily returns. The swimmer returns to her seat on the bed and climbs on before Ali curls into her instantly.

"Think you can stomach some food?" Emily asks gently a hand skimming over Ali's sweaty forehead. Her fever is slowly ebbing but she still looks like death. Clammy and pale, her usually bright blues eyes are filled with pain and confusion and it breaks Emily's heart. Ali nods slowly with great effort.

"I'm gonna make you some soup ok?" Emily tells Ali as she stands. The blonde grabs for her hand quickly though, effectively stopping her. "Ali?"

"Don't leave," Ali begs softly before she succumbs to more coughing.

"Alright, sickie," Emily concedes when Ali can finally breath again, she leans down tucking Ali's covers under the blonde and then scoops the whole bundle into her arms.

"Emily," Ali shrieks horsely with a smile as Emily picks her up amongst all her blankets.

"Gotta keep you warm," Emily explains with a grin as she carries Ali carefully down the stairs. "I may not know how to make soup but even I know you need a kitchen."

 **x-x-x**

"Ok fourth times the charm," Emily promises with a desperate, borderline deranged chuckle. Ali is propped up against the counter holding her head in her hands snuggled up in her blankets as she coughs wildly. Emily was concerned the first time it happened, but as it turns out Alison's coughing fit is triggered by her uncontrollable laughter. Apparently watching Emily _fail_ to make soup is _hilarious_. She might have intentionally messed up the second one, but she's no longer trying to purposely mess up—which is frustrating to know.

"Watch it, sickie," Emily warns with a playful glare but Ali snuggles deeper into her blankets and giggles quietly from her seat. She looks so small and warm and Emily wants nothing more than to curl up with the little blonde.

"It's gonna burn," Ali suggests softly and Emily turns back to the stove to furiously stir the thick chicken soup. It's out of a can, how hard could it possibly be to make soup— Emily's naivety had been subject to cruel reality over the last hour when she'd burned not one, not two but three concoctions, the last had really burned the bottom of the pot too. "I didn't know you could burn soup."

"I blame you, you know," Emily mutters stirring vigorously. Alison cocks her head to the side puzzled.

"If you weren't so cute I wouldn't get so distracted," Emily adds before she can catch herself. She instantly wants to take it back. They're friends, she reminds herself harshly, _just_ friends. So instead she concentrates on the soup when Ali doesn't reply. But the blonde is too busy trying to decipher how that sentiment makes her feel. She's never been called cute by somebody who looks at her like _that_ without the underlying sleaze that others have put into the sentiment. Emily says it with affection and a hint of playful annoyance, it's.. nice, Ali decides.

Sometime later Emily sets a steaming bowl in front of Ali, who sniffles delicately.

"It's not poisoned," Emily grumbles with a hint of a smile. "Probably."

Ali's blanket cocoon rises and falls with her quiet chuckles as she takes a slow testing taste. Emily holds her breath for the verdict, suddenly worried she may actually have poisoned the little blonde.

"It's good," Ali mumbles around another mouthful, her appetite suddenly triggered. Emily takes a relieved breath and watches as Ali devours the rest of the soup in record time, she can't help her pleased grin as Alison eats happily.

x-x-x

After soup and a bit of bread, Emily charmingly helps Ali to the couch, making sure the blonde is comfortable and warm with all her blankets. Ali smiles in gratitude and indulges as she lets Emily fuss over her. Nobody has really ever fretted over her this much in a long time. Well, besides Cece, and Ali finds she likes it, a lot. First Cece's maternal fretting and now Emily's careful attention…Alison sighs contentedly.

"How about some TV?" Emily suggests sitting next to the reclining blonde. Ali looks to the TV for a moment with hesitation, brief memories of Cece's TV come back, before she turns her bright blue eyes back on the swimmer. Emily tries to read the message hidden in Ali's gaze but the blonde just shrugs.

"Ok so not TV," Emily guesses and Ali smiles shyly. "Did you have something in mind?"

Ali burrows into her blankets but doesn't offer any words. Emily can see her words are on the tip of her tongue but she's holding back.

"Come on, sickie," Emily goads playfully with a gentle nudge. "If you can't get what you want when you're sick when can you?"

She rubs a hand along Ali's covered leg trying to offer comfort. She catches herself a little too late at Ali's thigh and shifts momentarily to a safer distance.

"Can you read?" Ali asks softly, her voice shy and almost apologetic.

Emily's eyebrows furrow— of course she can read, she may not be the best soup maker in the world but she can read—oh.

"You mean read to you," Emily clarifies and Ali nods bashfully. Emily almost melts into a puddle. "Of course I can read you something. Beauty and the Beast?"

Ali nods more enthusiastically at the suggestion and Emily's on her feet in an instant. Pleasing Alison and bringing the blonde happiness has ignited her sense of accomplishment, her need to please someone whose so important to her is well and truly sedated as she caters to Ali's whim. She bounds up the stairs to collect the book and returns to find Ali's eyes half closed as she gets comfortable.

 **x-x-x**

"Cogsworth scowled at his master, 'There's the usual of course—flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep'," Emily read out loud peeking out of the corner of her eye as Ali finally succumbs to her exhaustion again, twenty minutes later. "'She's special,' the beast admitted with a deep growl of irritation. 'She deserves better than me.' Cogsworth-"

Ali rolls in her sleep shifting closer to Emily's hushed voice and the brunette finds herself putting down the book and cradling the blonde to her chest gently. Alison's hands sleepily fumble and settle across Emily's side, one clutching her shirt.

"I'm sorry you got sick, Ali," Emily whispers gazing down at the sleeping blonde.

A shrill ringing cuts through the moment and Emily hastily rummages through her pockets, finally locating her phone. She sees Spencer's name and picks up.

"Hello," she whispers, trying not to disturb Ali further. She smiles though when she feels the blonde's steady breaths against her.

"Emily what's wrong?" Spencer demands breathlessly, having just received the frantic voicemail.

"I fixed it," Emily whispers softly and she can't help her proud smile. The angelic blonde is going to be okay, because of her help. The swimmer forgets that she hasn't spoken to Spencer since before the party.

"Fixed what, Emily? Is anything on fire-"

"No Ali's got the flu," Emily smiles down at the sleeping blonde and sweeps some of Ali's hair off her forehead. "She's ok now though."

"Oh…well I'll be home in a bit," Spencer tells her with a bit of relief mixed with agitation.

"Ok, we're all good," Emily softly murmurs. "See you soon."

"Ah… yeah," Spencer agrees confused by Emily's soft almost gentle tone, when the swimmer's been so volatile lately.

Emily hangs up and locks her phone before she places it on the side table as Ali whimpers in her sleep, no doubt having a feverish nightmare as she twitches.

"Shh you're with me, Ali, you're safe," Emily whispers kissing gently at Alison's forehead and hugging the blonde close. Thats all she wants for Ali, to feel safe and happy.

 **x-x-x-x**

While Ali is still recovering from her nasty flu, Emily decides its time to woman up and talk to her team. She asks them all to meet her in Spencer's office and she hears their voices as she approaches the room. Slowly, she slinks through the door, not really sure what she's expecting, but Spencer and Cece are talking about the upcoming qualifiers while Aria loiters near by, fidgeting awkwardly. Hanna is noticeably absent but Emily knew she needed to do this without the designer defending her and so she sent Hanna off with Caleb for the day.

"Hey," Emily offers to get their attention. Cece smiles at her hesitantly and Spencer waves her in but Aria's eyes are dark and cold. It unnerves Emily, but she forces herself to continue.

"How's Ali?" Cece asks as Emily sits in the chair next to her agent.

"Better," Emily smiles at Cece before looking to Spencer with a nod. "Wren's a good doctor."

"He is," Spencer agrees simply. They fall into an amicable silence that slowly slips into an awkward one as no one knows where to start.

"I-"

"So-"

Spencer motions for Emily to talk first.

"I wanted to apologize to you all… for the party and… especially to you, Spencer," Emily's brown eyes shine with nothing but sincerity and regret as she looks at her friends, her family. The people who she cares about more than anyone else, and who she can't bare to lose. Cece looks between the swimmer and the manager as Spencer slowly nods.

"I'm going to try to be better, I promise," Emily tells them all, her voice cracking as she tries to maintain her composure. There's a pause as she really humbles herself and digs for the truth. "But I can't do this without you guys."

"This is why I love you, hon," Cece sighs and pulls Emily into a quick hug and kisses her forehead. "You're not all bad."

"You're going to need a therapist, Em," Spencer's no nonsense manager persona is in full force but she smiles to soften the blow. Emily feels safer as she sees forgiveness in Spencer's eyes. "And we will be here for you."

"I know," Emily takes a deep breath. Admitting she needs help is only the first step but it's still a huge relief to take it. She squeezes Cece one last time before stepping back. Aria is noticeably silent by Spencer's side and Emily smiles at her old friend hesitantly. "Aria?"

"Yes?" Aria mumbles, avoiding Emily's gaze. Her stance is defensive, arms crossed and closed off.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't think it should be this easy," Aria snaps, causing Emily to shrink back at the biting tone. Aria's usually the calmest out of all of them. "You don't get to just say your sorry and everything goes back to normal, not after what you did."

"Aria," Spencer tries to placate, knowing where this is going.

"No," Aria all but shouts at Spencer. "You, out of everyone shouldn't be forgiving her, and neither should Ali."

Emily clenches her fists. She's just as surprised as everyone else that Alison forgave her, though she wasn't aware everyone knew of her fuck up. But regardless, she's so very very thankful, and to have one of her oldest friend's question Ali's trust stings.

"Aria I know I fucked up," Emily starts trying to order her thoughts to explain herself. She needs to break through to the shorter girl. "I should never have tried to pressure Spencer, I know how hard it was for her to get clean-"

"Hard," Aria scoffs in disbelief. Spencer shifts uncomfortably as Cece looks to the manager. "You weren't even here!"

Emily braces herself for Aria's inevitable screaming that she can see coming on by the way the shorter girl steps forward heatedly.

" _You_ didn't have to put Spencer back together," Aria shrieks and Emily feels herself colour in embarrassment. She was busy with Maya when Spencer's problem finally spiraled out of control.

"I paid for the therapy-" Emily tries to rebut, clawing at any proof that she does care about her friend's wellbeing, because she really does. Spencer won't meet her eye though and Aria explodes.

"Paid for it!?" Aria fumes, her whole tiny body vibrating with anger. "Like she's a dog you can shove in a kennel!"

"Aria, breathe," Cece instructs calmly, trying to play the middleman.

"You breathe," Aria fires back, moving out of Cece's reach when the agent tries to pat her shoulder. "This is partly your fault, the both of you." She looks to Cece then Spencer angrily. "You let her walk all over you and then baby her when she messes up, well I'm done."

"Aria-"

"No, I can't even _look_ at you right now," Aria spits, turning on her heel and fleeing the room.

Emily instantly moves to follow her but Cece grabs the brunette, stopping her gently.

"Let her cool off," Cece suggests with a sigh. The brunette turns to Cece, tears shimmering in her brown eyes. "She's just hurt, Em, give her time."

Emily wants to believe Cece but she's never seen Aria so angry before.

"How about we call Wren for a therapist he can recommend," Spencer suggests already picking up her phone. Emily nods tiredly, still looking to the door that Aria disappeared through. Aria has never not supported her before and Emily feels an uncomfortable knot settle in her stomach. She doesn't know what it's gonna take to make it go away, but she has a feeling it's going to be difficult.

 **x-x-x**

Days later, Aria is trying to forget about her fight with Emily and concentrate on her upcoming evening with Ezra. Their anniversary, to be precise. Hanna had insisted on helping her get ready for such an important occasion.

"What about this one?" Aria suggests holding up a strapless blue dress to her petite frame. She browses frustratedly through Hanna's massive closet—she's gotta find the _perfect_ dress for the occasion, a delicate mix of seduction and class.

"You wanna look banging right?" Hanna clarifies as she inspects Aria and the dress carefully. The wheels are turning in her head.

"Well I wouldn't say banging but yeah," Aria nods as she affirms and looks at herself admiring the color in the mirror.

"Ok so you definitely want Ezra's tongue hanging out?" Hanna goads playfully as she takes the dress back and Aria tries to cover her blush as she manages another nod. "Then trust me you want the purple one."

Hanna turns back to her overflowing closet, brows furrowed in thought.

"I just have to fucking find it," she mutters distastefully, throwing the blue dress onto the pile bedside Alison who sits patiently on the designer's bed. The younger blonde was invited to come help them find a dress for Aria but she finds it amusing to simply listen to their interactions and contribute an opinion every once in a while. She doesn't feel out of place anymore, but she's still a very reserved person and enjoys merely observing.

"Blue is Emily's favourite color," Ali murmurs under her breath while fingering the blue dress. The material looks expensive and she admires Hanna's handiwork.

"You should try that one on," Hanna suggests smiling at Ali as she steps out of the closet and crosses her arms.

"Oh no it's okay-"

"Come on," Hanna encourages excitedly. "Its Em's fav color and—"

"Hanna, stop," Aria warns as Alison ducks her head embarrassed. "You don't have to Ali."

"Of course she doesn't have to," Hanna huffs with a sigh rolling her eyes. Sometimes she thinks everyone's just a tad too sensitive. "It's just a dress, jesus. I didn't ask her to get naked."

Hanna riffles through her closest as Aria groans in frustration at Hanna's bad taste in humor and Ali fingers the expensive fabric delicately. It's a very beautiful blue—the designer certainly knows what she's doing. It would probably make Emily smile. Her stomach feels warm as she thinks of Emily's gorgeous carefree smile then Ali frowns a little because she hasn't seen that smile in a while. She'd do anything to make it reappear again.

The younger blonde begins to think about Ezra and Aria and how meticulous the brunette is being in regards to picking an outfit for the evening. Aria is the quietest about her relationship, hardly ever mentioning Ezra, but Ali has seen sneaked peaks of them fixated on each other out in the backyard or as Ezra drops Aria off and says goodnight. There's something very gentle and sacred about the bond between the two of them and Alison finds herself wishing she could feel what that would be like.

"What does it feel like…never mind," Ali asks and drops it instantly, suddenly startling Aria and Hanna in their search. They exchange a puzzled glance, it's not often the blonde pipes up. Alison plays with the dress quietly, not speaking up again.

"What does what feel like, Ali?" Aria encourages gently with a fond smile after she waits for the blonde to make eye contact with them.

"Nothing," Ali drops her head in embarrassment, she's being stupid. She feels like the answer is obvious, but she just can't comprehend. Those feelings that Em has for her…she wants to understand what those feel like, enjoyable or not.

"No come on, Ali," Hanna joins in slipping out of the closest and moving over to the bed. She might not be the most sensitive, but she wants to help as much as she can. "What's on your mind?"

"I just—" Alison takes a deep nervous breath. This is what friends are for right? To share things with, to help… "Em-emily told me she _likes_ me."

Hanna smiles widely at the confession but Aria scowls a little at this information, at the mention of Emily.

"Go Em, finally," Hanna nudges Ali playfully but the little blonde looks away in shame. "Ali?"

"She doesn't want to be around me anymore," Alison mutters sadly and it hurts so much to remember the look of pain that had crossed Emily's face when Ali had admitted her own feelings, or lack of. Maybe Emily still has feelings for her, whatever that means, but it's like she doesn't want to be close to her anymore, like she's afraid. That day with the doctor was so hazy, Alison isn't even sure it wasn't a feverish dream because Emily has retreated back into her stand-offish state.

"I'm sure thats not true," Aria tries to reason, her heart twisting uncomfortably upon seeing how upset Ali is.

"Ali what happened?" Hanna pushes gently, using one hand to reach out and tuck a strand of hair comfortingly behind Alison's ear. She's pretty sure she knows this is Emily playing defense, but she wants to hear it from the younger blonde. She wants to hear Ali's view on the situation, finally.

"She said she liked me and I…" Alison just sort of trails off as the others watch her close herself off more.

"You don't like her back," Aria suggest gently and Hanna huffs indignantly. How could Alison not like Emily back? Is she the only one who sees the way Alison stares affectionately at the swimmer?

"What? Of course she—"

"Hanna, Ali feels what she feels alright? If she doesn't like Em back then thats ok," Aria stresses, almost snapping, with a pointed look at the designer who glares at her. Aria gently sits beside Ali and continues to console her. "It's ok to not like someone back."

"But…I don't know," Ali admits pathetically, shaking her head. She feels dumb, like this is a part of life she should understand. "I don't know how I feel or what I'm supposed to feel…"

Alison wipes at her blue eyes as tears start to gather. She's broken and defective and Emily deserves better. Why does everyone else seem to understand what love is but she can't? She doesn't know the first thing about love, only sex—but even she knows that sex is only a small part of love. She feels ashamed as thoughts of all her experiences with sex cross her mind. They're all dirty, every kiss except for Emily's has been tainted with horrible memories. She wishes she understood how to feel what Emily feels. Wishes she felt what Emily feels.

"Hey, no don't cry," Hanna soothes moving closer to Alison's other side so that Aria and Hanna support the slave between them. "It's ok to not know what you feel."

"Hanna's right," Aria agrees rubbing at Ali's arm soothingly.

"I love it when you say that," Hanna jokes at Aria and Ali cracks a faint smile as Aria huffs in mock exasperation.

"What does it feel like?" Ali asks softly looking between the two girls. "To be… in love."

Alison knows that what Maya and Emily had wasn't love, she can identify that there was too much cruelty and anger. On the other end of the spectrum, she can also identify that Hanna and Caleb are very much in love, and the biggest difference is their patience with each other and how intently they seem to care for each other and want. But Alison isn't sure she _wants_ anyone, not the way they constantly kiss each other—she doesn't know how to want that.

"Like flying," Hanna smiles pleased by the very thought of love her mind filling with memories of Caleb's warmth. "Like you're invincible against everything because that person will always be there at your side and even if shit happens you'll have each other."

Hanna nods to Aria who is more thoughtful in her answer. Her romantic mind can't just grasp for an answer like Hanna—it's feelings and emotions that are hard for the petite brunette to articulate. And further more articulate in a way Ali can relate to. Even as a writer, she still finds it hard to relay such a powerful feeling into simple words.

"It's…it's like drinking hot chocolate when its storming outside and being all rugged up and warm, supported and safe," Aria tries to explain as she thinks about being in Ezra's presence. How it's suffocating but in an extraordinary way because all she can think about is him. Ali thinks back on Emily tucking her in when she got caught in the thunderstorm and reading to her when she was sick. "Like you can live without it but it makes everything better."

"Like turning on a light?" Ali whispers thoughtfully. Aria and Hanna smile and wait patiently for her to elaborate.

"I always—when…bad things happen…I feel numb—make myself numb…but with Emily she…everything is bright and colorful, even the bad stuff," Ali mutters staring at her lap. Hanna muses that Ali might not be the best at articulating her thoughts concisely but she certainly knows how to describe things in an interesting way.

"Does she make you feel all warm and fuzzy?" Hanna asks, pointing at her own stomach. "Here?"

Ali nods slowly. She remembers feeling that way when Emily hugs her tightly or touches her gently. She isn't sure if it's a pleasant feeling yet, but she thinks it could be—

"And here?" Hanna points to her heart in her chest and the blonde shakes her head slowly. The designer frowns but Alison speaks up again..

"My h-heart isn't, it's not warm…it just beats faster," Alison stutters softly and Hanna breaks into a full grin.

"Hanna," Aria warns sharply, uncomfortable with where this is going. "Don't push her."

"I'm not," Hanna defends herself indignantly. "She feels what she feels. I'm just trying to help."

"She doesn't need to get wrapped up in Emily right now-"

"Now who's trying to control what Ali feels?" Hanna challenges and Aria scowls before she shakes her head angrily. Hanna ignores her and continues with her investigation. "Ali does seeing Em make you feel all warm, like just thinking about her can make you smile?"

"You feel that way with Emily too?" Ali asks curiously. Hanna giggles at her innocence and wishes for a split second that she could be that innocent all over again.

"No but I do feel it with Caleb," Hanna shares with a smirk and when Alison connects the pieces she covers her mouth in realization.

"I-I…I _like_ Emily?" she whispers through her fingers almost asking. Hanna nods gleefully while Aria crosses her arms, unamused. Alison tries to think calmly through her racing thoughts—she feels like lightning just struck her as this huge realization dawns on her. "I didn't know—"

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the mind," Hanna sighs dreamily with a smirk and Aria frustratedly picks up a pillow and reaches behind Alison to hit Hanna across the back of the head. The designer scowls at her. "Don't look at me, it's not my fault your boyfriend is quotable."

"Oh my god," Ali blinks and breathes into her hands sharply. All these feelings—the butterflies and the need to be close to the brunette and the pleasant kisses—it all makes sense. Like the colors that Emily threw in her world just got ten times more vibrant and full of life. It's as overwhelming as it is relieving.

The cuddles, the fact that Emily is her safety, the emptiness she feels from Emily's absence, it all stems from _feelings_. And suddenly, Alison thinks she understands as she reflects on little things she's picked up during her time with the group. Aria will save Ezra the last slice of pie she bakes; Alison likes to save the last pieces of fruit she cuts just for Emily. Hanna spends hours talking to Caleb on the phone when he's away, Alison loves talking to Emily and Emily actually _listens_ (when she's not sulking and running away). Spencer likes to win and Toby humors her by letting her, and Emily always lets Ali have her way. Cece instantly took care of Jake's poor lip that day, Alison worries over Emily's well-being constantly. Emily is Alison's go-to, Emily is Alison's person, Emily is the one Ali has feelings for—

"Whoa, hey, no, don't hyperventilate," Hanna instructs pulling Ali's hands from her mouth softly, squeezing them between her own. "This is a good thing."

"It is?" Ali squeaks clenching her fists as she takes them back like she doesn't know what do with herself and this revelation. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Hanna asks, genuinely trying to help.

"You don't have to do anything, Ali," Aria assures her quickly, trying to control this situation before it spirals out of control.

"I want—I…" Ali furrows her brow in confusion.

The others watch as Ali tries to concentrate and think through what she wants, what does she want, right now, right here.

"I want Emily to know," Ali decides firmly, a look of determination on her face. If she likes Emily too, there's no reason for the brunette to be sad anymore. "I…I need to tell her."

Hanna beams and Aria feels her stomach turn a little unpleasantly. But the over-zealous designer puts her arm around Alison's shoulders and hugs her gently.

"Good answer."

x-x-x

Alison sprints with a burning new enthusiasm from Hanna's room, intent to find Emily as soon as possible. She has no idea what she's gonna say or what she's gonna do, all she can see is Emily's happy smile because Emily will finally be happy again when Ali tells her the news. The wonderful, extraordinary, unbelievable _perfect_ news. She likes her _back_. She likes Emily, she might even… love Emily. And she always has, she just didn't know it until moments ago.

The blonde skids to a halt in the marble foyer, realizing she's rushing without a destination. She's almost ninety percent sure Emily will be in the pool, where she usually is these days, training hard. Pepe barks excitedly when Alison rushes past him and he takes off after her yipping in enjoyment as they run out the back.

Pepe continues to bark running ahead of Alison, and Emily emerges from the pool immediately concerned by the dog's frantic commotion. Alison appears moments later, her cheeks tinted red from her sprint and Emily's heart drops in instant reflexive fear. The last time Ali ran to her is forever burned into her memory as the worst night of her life.

"Ali what's wrong?" Emily asks worriedly, meeting the blonde half way and Alison runs right into her arms, frantically hugging the brunette tightly. In her panic, the athlete has forgone her towel and instead embraces Alison in a wet hug, as she thinks of the last time the blonde ran for her.

Ali sighs into the embrace pleasantly, surprised by how much she has missed Emily's hugs, missed Emily's strong supportive arms around her and she burrows in content. Even wet it's perfect.

"Ali?" Emily questions softly as the blonde relaxes in her arms, her breathing evening out peacefully. "Is everything ok?"

Emily pulls back a bit to take in Ali's face and the blonde smiles nodding at Emily's concerned brown eyes. The swimmer feels her heartbeat slow down a little bit at the sincerity in Alison's face. She remembers Alison holding her the other day on the couch, and a mix of emotion floods through her at the thought of curling up with Ali.

"Are you sure?" Emily questions as Ali ducks her head shyly and nods. "Did something happen?"

"No," Ali squeaks out embarrassed by how her voice breaks a little, she needs to tell Emily—it's now or never. "I…"

Emily waits patiently and pulls her arms away from the blonde, and Ali wants to pull them right back around herself, wants to admit her feelings wrapped up in the athlete's warm embrace where she feels safest. But Emily gathers her towel, suddenly aware of how wet and cold she is, she holds out her spare for Alison to take and the blonde wipes quickly at her wet shirt. Emily nods to Ali that she's listening as she dries herself and Alison struggles through her words as she tries not to stare at Emily's impressive wet form again.

"I just.. I realized…Hanna-with Aria and we…"

Alison ducks her head, starting to feel ashamed as she feels frustrated tears prick her eyes. Why is she so bad at this, at saying how she feels? She knows how it's supposed to go, it's supposed to be like in the fairytales—all beautiful and romantic and well composed. She doubts anyone else has this much trouble, and what if that's another tragic flaw of hers that the brunette will start to realize? What if Emily doesn't like her anymore? What if Emily's found someone else, someone better who _isn't_ her _slave_? Another athlete or a model, that model from the party, Samara—

"Ali," Emily implores gently, she holds out a soft hand and tilts Ali's chin up so she can look into those beautiful blue eyes that she's fallen for. The athlete's heart aches as she watches a tear track down Ali's cheek, she rubs her thumb along the smooth skin to catch it. What could Alison possibly want to tell her that's causing her so much distress? She feels her heart sink—what if it's Alison telling her that she can't stay here any longer, or that she can't handle Emily's bullshit and needs to distance herself. The thought hurts but Emily promised herself she'd be a better friend to Alison, and she's going to stay true to that. "You can tell me anything, I promise."

And then, almost like magic, Ali knows Emily still likes her, still cares, still wants her too. The courage comes back to her.

"I like you," Ali whispers, her voice fragile and nervous, and Emily's soothing smile falters a bit.

"W-what?" the brunette chokes out as she tries to process what Alison just said. There's no way…no, this is just a misunderstanding. If Hanna guilted Alison into saying this just to help curb Emily's behavior she'll never forgive her best friend. Alison couldn't possibly return her feelings after everything that has transpired.

Ali's confidence wavers as Emily looks more taken back than happy or relieved. There's no wonderful smile that she thought would be almost instantaneous.

"I-I like..you," Alison stutters out nervously when she sees no change in Emily's pained expression. Emily drops her hand away as though burned and takes a step back, but she might as well have run for the hills because the reflex is jarring for Alison, and takes her right back to the night Emily abandoned her after the Maya incident.

"Ali," Emily tries to sound comforting but it comes off as pitying and condescending and Alison feels like her heart might crack in two in her chest. "You're confused and—"

"I'm not," Alison argues hesitantly but her voice is weak, another tear escapes slowly. Emily shakes her head slowly, trying to order her thoughts— Ali's confused, she's suffering from misplaced affection or something…Spencer probably knows the technical term. But the swimmer is just clinging to the part of herself that needs to do the right thing, needs to not act selfishly in accordance with her own needs. She can't push Alison into anything no matter how much she wants to believe those expressive and loving eyes.

"Ali it's ok you don't have to—"

"I do," Alison insists and takes a deep breath and steps closer to the brunette boldly. Emily looks like she's facing a snake, her eyes widening in fright and she tries to step back but Ali steps closer again, almost right into her. "I talked to the others and they-"

"They confused you," Emily interrupts and sighs. She can only imagine what the others have been saying, probably talking about their stupid boyfriends and how great being in a relationship is and while Emily is certain she would do everything in her power to make Ali happy, she has accepted that she isn't what will make the blonde happy. There are probably a lot of other people in the world who could appreciate Alison—

"No, listen," Ali implores sharply and its the first time she's every really raised her voice at Emily. Alison barrels along though, disregarding the fact that the swimmer is her owner. She's trying very hard to not see her like that anymore as Emily has requested. "I feel it too, I always have."

Emily blinks but doesn't offer a rebuttal and Ali takes that as progress. Maybe if she can just get her thoughts out then Emily will reconsider, will accept her as she is. She knows this is crazy, that slaves don't date owners, but she _knows_ that's not how Emily sees her, that Emily sees her as an equal. Hanna seemed to think that it was alright, and well, Hanna isn't the most out spoken of the group when it comes to rattling the status quo.

"I feel fuzzy when I think about you and I'm… cold when you're not here or sad and I just… I don't want you to be sad-ever," Alison loses momentum though as the brunette stares at her blankly. Emily realizes Alison needs some form of encouragement and her eyes flicker and gain some of their gentle affection once more as she takes Ali's hand gently. The swimmer's warm hand strokes the blonde's palm and Alison completely forgets herself. Emily tilts her head to the side waiting patiently.

"You turned the light on, Em and I can't turn it off—I don't want to," Alison declares boldly, that sentiment has been forming for a long time, and Emily feels her heart thud as the blonde uses her other hand to cradle Emily's hand. "Do you still-"

"God yes," Emily admits breathlessly, unable to take her eyes off the gorgeous girl in front of her. Ali smiles shyly and bites her lower lip as she swings Emily's hand a little. The brunette almost groans at the sight of that wicked lip bite. She can't believe any of this is happening, it's like an amazing dream.

"This is real right?" Emily finds herself asking stupidly and Ali's face scrunches up in confusion. "Like I am awake, this isn't some dream and I'm gonna wake up—"

"It's real," Alison confirms with a happy giggle and Emily almost swoons at the sight of Alison so happy and carefree.

"I've missed you," Emily utters softly and Alison nods eagerly in agreement—she's missed Emily too. She didn't realize you could miss someone when they're not away but the last few weeks have done nothing except prove that. Pepe, tired of being ignored, bumps into the back of Ali's knees and knocks Alison into Emily's quick arms. The brunette grins shyly as Ali squeaks in surprise at being caught so easily and looks up at Emily's happy smile. "Now what do we do?"

"Cuddle?" Alison suggests innocently and Emily blushes hard at the implication of the blonde wanting to be close to her.

"How about a swim?" Emily counters with a hopeful smile and Ali decides this sharing thing is working pretty well, so she ducks her head, a little bashful.

"I don't…know how," she finally admits and Emily smiles down at her with nothing but care and understanding, before the swimmer grins.

"I can fix that," Emily promises with a cocky grin.


	25. Cardiac Arrest

**A/N:** So glad you guys are enjoying the story! Also, I know I'm a bit of a smartass when I write these notes but I _really_ appreciate all the love from you guys and am sincerely glad you guys love reading what TGHall and I write. And, on that note, shout out to TGHall for being such a great counterpart—without her this story would not be what it is. Seriously.

Anyway, check out our Twitters if you guys would like! emisonlovexx & hall_tg  
 **  
Chapter Eight - Cardiac Arrest**

"Ali it's fine, I promise," Emily tries once again to placate the worried blonde who nervously skims her toe along the water's edge. The brunette is trying not to be too pushy, but her eagerness is endearing to Alison who takes in Emily's warm, gentle smile. Emily stands in the shallow end of the pool, very much at home in her natural element as she smiles reassuringly at Ali who wraps her arms tightly around herself. Her bikini still feels very revealing but Hanna has leant her some board shorts for today's lesson and she feels a little less naked in the white shorts. Even still, most of her apprehension is concentrated on the endless blue water, she can't do this, she's not like Emily and the others, she isn't brave or strong, she's just—

"Ali," Emily calls gently pulling the blonde from her troublesome thoughts, Emily has become accustomed to the signs of Ali being stuck in her own head. As much as Emily wants to give the blonde time to herself, sometimes Ali just thinks too much. "Just try, for me."

She adds another winning smile and Ali sighs deeply knowing she can't refuse, because she'd do nearly anything for Emily with that smile. The blonde nods tentatively and the swimmer beams back as Ali slowly slips into the water.

She can stand in the shallow end easily enough and with the water around her waist she doesn't find the experience _horrible_ , just mildly terrifying. Emily chuckles a little as Ali wades closer, her face scrunched up like she's worried the water is going to bite her.

"There you go," Emily encourages as Ali settles hesitantly next to her. "Wasn't so bad huh?"

Alison's face fixes into a frowning pout and Emily laughs again. Ali is too adorable, even when she's scared of something as innocent as the water. Her blue eyes stare pleadingly at Emily for more reassurance.

"Ok swimming is easy," Emily beams sinking lower in the water. "Its all about floating and breathing—"

An amused scoff cuts off Emily's eloquent speech and she turns to glare at Hanna whose sitting at the pool side table with Spencer. The designer looks caught as she catches Emily's displeased look.

"Sorry," Hanna sheepishly grins. "But floating and breathing seems a little obvious."

"Would you like to teach Ali then?" Emily confronts with a raised eyebrow but the little blonde looks terrified at the thought of Hanna being entrusted to teach her. Didn't the girls say Hanna is the worst at swimming? Emily notices Alison's uncomfortable look and subconsciously puts a hand on her back, rubbing soft soothing circles.

"Sure," Hanna chirps happily and Spencer chuckles, never looking up from her papers, Emily's glare turns icy.

"Well you're a shit swimmer so you can't," Emily sticks her tongue out childishly at Hanna and ignores the two laughing at her as she turns back to Ali. "Where was I?"

"Breathing and floating," Hanna calls with a chuckle. The look of frustration that emerges on Emily's face makes Alison hide a small smile.

"You can leave you know," Emily gripes, getting fed up with her best friend. She doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of Alison, though she supposes she's done far worse than this.

"But I'm so amused," Hanna whines with a playful grin.

"Han-na," Emily grits her teeth and Hanna sighs, giving in.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. Spence and I have work to do anyways," Hanna gestures to the mess of papers littering the table. Spencer stays quiet concentrating on the document in her hands and Hanna gestures towards the studious manager. "We are _very_ busy."

"Can you be busy somewhere else?" Emily sarcastically mutters.

"Nope," Hanna grins happily and Emily rolls her eyes.

"Ignore her," Emily mutters as she turns to Ali who nods dutifully and tries to focus once again on Emily. "Lets just try some paddling ok?"

Alison nods fearfully as Emily gently holds her waist, and in the back of Alison's mind she relishes the feeling of the brunette's nimble fingers on her bare skin in the water.

"I just want you to lie forward I'm going to hold you up and then you're just gonna kick ok?" Emily instructs calmly and Alison tries to relax as Emily tips her forward further into the water. The only thing keeping the blonde from having a full on panic attack is Emily's strong hands on her waist. "There you go."

"Ok now kick a little," Emily suggests and Ali follows her instructions kicking her legs gently in the water so they barely make a ripple. "Try a little harder, you wanna make some waves, here, ok?"

Alison nods and kicks a bit more forcefully as Emily holds her afloat and soon enough she's impressively splashing along. Emily nods, pleased as Ali continues to kick and the brunette lets go for a second to see if Alison can manage on her own.

Fear grips the blonde instantly and she starts to sink, Emily's hands come back around her waist quickly and the swimmer is apologetic as she readjusts the blonde in the water. She can feel Alison tremble a bit in her hold and she looks at the frightened blonde's face apologetically.

"It's alright, we're still practising," Emily assures her softly and makes sure the other two aren't looking before pressing a quick placating kiss to Ali's temple.

"Don't let go," Ali whispers and Emily feels her heart clench at how adorable Ali is even in her vulnerability. The brunette feels a little silly, she's never had the word _adorable_ pass through her mind as much as it does around Alison. The girls around her normally remind her of vixens and seductresses, confident and bold. Her ex-girlfriend was nothing short of demanding for most of their relationship, and Ali's wide-eyed shyness is quite a stark difference that keeps Emily guessing what the blonde really wants. She's pleased to see Ali asking more and more for what she really wants. Maya's coy side was the one that drew Emily in, but she thinks that the change to a more reserved personality like Alison can only be a good basis for a relationship. A relationship that she'd want for a long time, Emily thinks, a quick fleeting thought before she squashes it. One step at a time.

"Not until you're ready," Emily promises, never wanting to violate Alison's trust ever again.

They do some more exercises for a while and it's amazingly difficult for Emily, a world ranked swimmer, to teach someone the basics of swimming. She's pretty sure she was swimming before she could crawl and she doesn't remember a day in her life where she wasn't in the pool at least once. But together they muddle their way through as best they can. Ali is a quick learner as Emily was sure the blonde would be and in no time Ali's keeping herself a float as she kicks along, Emily nearby for guidance.

"You're doing it," Emily cheers ecstatically. "All you, babe. It's all you."

Hanna's eyebrow quirks at the term of endearment and she looks over to see Spencer has noticed too. The designer smiles thinking it's cute how Emily and Ali have worked themselves out but Spencer tenses slightly before she goes back to her document.

Ali flushes with pride as Emily cheers her on, the endearment makes her buzz happily and she uses the extra adrenaline to push through. Emily keeps cheering excitedly and all the noise and splashing attracts Pepe who wants to join in the fun. He skids into the pool enclosure with his tongue hanging out, pausing to observe. He takes one look at all the excitement in the pool and decides that since his favourite person is in the water, then naturally he should be too.

"Pepe no!" Spencer cries as she watches out of the corner of her eye as Pepe splashes over to Alison and Emily.

The blonde tries to see what all the yelling is about when she catches sight of something swimming quickly towards her over the back of her shoulder. She panics in fear and starts to sink again. Emily swims forward and grabs the blonde protectively, getting a hold of Ali just as Alison grips back and before the swimmer knows it she's got a wet blonde in full monkey mode plastered to her back.

Alison fearfully clings to Emily her arms crossed atop Emily's head. It amazes the brunette that Ali could get up her back so fast and she tries to maintain her balance while floating as Alison wraps her legs around the swimmer's waist. She can hear Alison's frightened heartbeat as her head is _practically_ between Alison's boobs and while she wants to enjoy that fact, she's struggling a bit to stay afloat. Hanna is in tears in laughter and Spencer shakes her head like a pained adult and goes back to her reading as Pepe splashes around Emily barking happily as he personally enjoys the water with his favorite people.

"Pepe you're not helping," Emily scolds the dog as she tries to pry Ali from her back. "Alison it's ok, you can let go."

The blonde however won't budge, shaking her head and stays plastered to Emily's strong back. The swimmer sighs as Pepe licks at Alison's elbow confused as to why the blonde isn't giving him affection as usual. She slowly uses one hand to reach down and pet his head while the other is wrapped around Emily's neck.

"How are you so good at swimming?" she pouts and asks Pepe quietly so that only Emily can hear her. The two hear the designer sitting by the pool cracking up in the distance.

"Hanna stop laughing," Emily calls as the designer wipes at her eyes. "Can you get him out of here?"

"Oh my god I wish I was filming this," Hanna tries to catch her breath through her lasting giggles.

"Yes, yes it's very funny, now help me," Emily snaps unamused as Ali holds on tightly.

"Here Pepe," Hanna calls leaning over the edge and trying to coerce the dog over, Pepe whines when Ali retracts her hand to clutch at Emily and stops giving him any attention. He finally doggie paddles over to Hanna after a bit more coaxing. The designer fishes the dog out and Emily deposits Alison on the step to start again, the blonde pats Pepe when he leans in from the side of the pool and he gifts Emily and Alison with wet dog fur as he shakes himself next to them.

"Silly dog," Alison coos under her breath softly as he leans in to lick her face and she pulls him away long enough to kiss his nose. "You scared me."

"Yeah what an asshole," Emily grumbles jokingly and Alison giggles as she uses her foot to splash the brunette who half laughs-half gasps at her.

"Be nice," Alison lectures in a playful voice.

"I am nice, I'm _very_ nice," Emily purrs in a sultry voice so that only the blonde can hear, causing Alison to blush and bury her cheek in Pepe's fur. Emily grins, actually flirting with Alison is going to be a fun new experience.

 **x-x-x**

With Spencer having sent Pepe inside to take a bath with Aria, Emily continues her lesson with great progress. Ali paddles along slowly, trying to keep her head above water as she treads over to Emily daintily. The brunette smiles when Alison pretty much arrives and collapses into her arms, a proud grin stretching over the blonde's beautiful face.

"You did it," Emily praises with a winning grin, tucking a strand of hair behind Alison's ear. Ali beams back as she catches her breath and Emily's eyes darken as she stares at the beautiful girl in her arms. She enjoys the way Alison's barely clad body is pressed tightly against her in the water, where she feels weightless with Ali's arms wrapped around her neck.

"You ok?" Emily whispers, afraid to break the moment if she speaks any louder.

Ali nods slowly, her expressive eyes flickering to Emily's lips for a second. The swimmer spots the look and leans in hesitantly, her eyes fluttering in debate. Alison's breath hitches as Emily shifts closer and she readies herself for another magical kiss that she didn't realize she's been craving, her eyes closing gently.

Emily smiles taking in the blonde's closed eyes and expectant lips and the brunette just catches herself, remembering they are not alone. She hesitates and chances a glance at her friends. They're both occupied with their work but she doesn't want to share this with them. No, their first kiss officially together should be special and private and a treasured moment between the two of them. Ali leans closer and Emily smiles unable to deny the blonde completely so she gently kisses Ali's nose preciously, as if the blonde is a fragile valuable (which she is, really).

Alison opens her eyes, a little puzzled, but Emily gives her a quick squeeze and nods towards the two on the side. She mouths "later" to the blonde and lets her hands slide to Alison's hips, pulling her close and the blonde beams again.

"So, ready for the olympics?" Emily jokes with a grin and Alison shakes her head floating into Emily's arms more securely so she can rest her head on the athlete's shoulder as Emily holds them up. Ali likes the water best like this, peaceful and quiet with Emily's soothing presence. Emily stands in the pool holding Alison carefully with the blonde's legs wrapped around her loosely. Over the blonde's shoulder she catches Spencer's calculating brown eyes, like the manager can't quite figure something out. Hanna however looks like she wants to take pictures, and Emily ignores them both and concentrates on the addictive feeling of holding Ali so close.

x-x-x

Emily flexes her hands as she leans against the counter facing the kitchen sink in the quiet mansion. This is supposed to be hard, that's what her therapist said— that it would be an achievement because it will be difficult. Emily hadn't predicted that it would be this hard though. Lined up perfectly next to the swimmer are a dozen bottles, wine, scotch and other assorted liquors. Emily stares at the drain trying not talk herself out of this.

Spencer had taken Alison out to run some errands while Emily was at her second therapy session, and the swimmer is glad Alison is still not back yet. She didn't want to do this in front of her, but she sort've wishes Hanna was around to make light of the situation and give her moral support. _Getting rid of temptation is the first step_ , the therapist had said, and Emily had enthusiastically agreed. But she feels herself backtracking—she doesn't _need_ to throw it all out, she just needs to not drink it, right?

"Pour it in," she mutters to herself, knowing the better course of action. "Be a big girl and pour it down the fucking drain."

She unscrews one of the scotch bottles and tilts it over the sink, her hand shaking uncontrollably as she tries to force her muscles to tip the liquid out.

"I can do this," Emily chants quietly to herself. She figures it's about time she becomes her own moral support. "Come on."

Her hand freezes in midair, the liquid sloshing tauntingly as she tries to steady herself.

"Come on," Emily begs herself, squeezing her eyes shut as she tries to will herself to move. "Do it."

Tears prick at her eyes and she desperately tries to blink them back. She doesn't want to be this person, this…this _weak,_ dependent person but her inner turmoil attacks any sense of pride in her own abilities. She sighs defeatedly and places the bottle on the counter— who is she kidding, she's not strong enough for this. The temptation to take a swig is so great and her hand tightens around the bottles neck. The blurry person reflection in the shiny metal sink looks like a terrible fuck up to Emily, why not complete the picture?

"Em?"

A tiny voice from the hallway interrupts her and she feels all her muscles tense unexpectedly at the intrusion.

"Yeah, hey," Emily clears her throat awkwardly and tries to appear relaxed. Aria loiters by the doorway, home early from her day out, unsure if she should leave or try to comfort her friend. She's mellowed a little since the party and Emily's attempted apology but she's still a bit angry at the swimmer, though now she's unsure whether it's more anger or a mix of sadness and disappointment.

"You alright there?" Aria asks softly, deciding her friendship is more important than her grudge. Emily wipes at her eyes furiously before she turns around the face the little brunette. "'Course, I'm just.. pouring everything out, like the doctor ordered," Emily tries to smile but it falls flat.

"You sure?" Aria hedges looking at the untouched bottles and Emily's death grip on her scotch. She recognizes the swimmer's attempt at a poker face, but then again anyone could see that Emily is a mess right now.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," Emily brushes aside the concern.

"Because this is a big step, a hard step," Aria soothes trying to sound comforting rather than pitying. She's proud of Em for doing this, for taking her problem seriously and maybe it's on her and the others to show Emily they are proud.

"Maybe for some people but whatever," Emily turns away unable to keep her hands from shaking. A silence settles over them and Emily waits for Aria to get fed up and leave, everyone always leaves. Instead Aria steps closer, her support unwavering.

"I'm proud of you," Aria admits softly. Their friendship runs deeper than others, strong enough to withstand a few harsh blows.

"For what?" Emily scoffs in disbelief, loosening her hold on the scotch as she feels her defenses slipping.

"For admitting you need help," Aria reaches around the swimmer and takes the bottle slowly, keeping Emily's hand in place when the brunette tries to take it back. "Let me help."

Emily nods though her eyes are wide and frightened as Aria guides their hands to the sink. The smaller brunette turns the bottle slowly and then takes her hand away as the amber liquid drains. Emily holds the bottle like it's a bomb and Aria leans into her friend, the only noise the guzzling of the drain.

"Do you remember when you 'hired' us all?" Aria asks breaking the tense silence. Emily feels a small smile tug at her lips and she looks up nodding softly. "None of us had any idea what we were doing."

"Spencer knew," Emily mutters quietly, she remembers that day so clearly, when she was still running off the high of making a qualifying time for Coach Rick's roster of swimmers, and Cece Drake, fresh off becoming an independent agent, had approached her.

 _"Emily Fields! It's good to see you again," Cece holds out her hand for a shake, smiling at the eighteen year old athlete. They'd met when Emily was sixteen and new to the competitive circuit. Cece had watched Emily swim amazingly only to get out of the pool and be berated by her current agent and then her parents, all while her coach tried to calm them down. The fire in Emily's eyes all but died at her parents disapproval._

 _"You too, Miss Drake," Emily politely smiles releasing the blonde's hand. Cece makes her nervous, the agent is always fabulously put together and stunningly beautiful._

 _"I have a proposition for you," Cece tries to keep the excitement out of her voice and appear professional but she's itching to sign her first solo client. Her voice comes off a bit too seductive for her own good as her piercing blue eyes stare at the swimmer eagerly._

 _"I um…I have a girlfriend," Emily flushes looking at her feet. She's flattered of course, but she loves Maya. Cece laughs in good nature._

 _"No, no, you're cute, Fields, but I'm thinking more of a_ business _proposition," Cece informs the nervous athlete and Emily flushes more red in embarrassment. Before she can stutter an apology, the agent cuts her off. "Let me be frank with you, Emily you have real potential but I think you need better representation."_

 _Emily opens her mouth to answer when a brunette blur steps between them._

 _"She has great representation thank you," Spencer stares down Cece Drake like she's a bug. Not to be out done the blonde flips her hair and maintains her stance of cool indifference to the intruder, well aware that this is not Emily Fields' current agent._

 _"And you are?"_

 _"Spencer Hastings…Em—Miss Fields' manager," Spencer holds out a hand for the customary shake and Cece takes it wearily. Spencer can't be older than Emily at eighteen and Cece herself is pushing the minimum age limit of independent agent at twenty four._

 _"I see," Cece narrows her eyebrows as two more young girls join the swimmer. A blonde who looks chic and straight out of a fashion magazine, and a short, dark haired girl who looks wiser than her years._

 _"Yes and I'm Miss Fields' personal designer— Hanna Marin," Hanna introduces herself with an air of importance and shrewd eyes. Cece chances a glance back at the swimmer to find Emily is just as confused as she is right now. Emily keeps looking between her friends bewildered as they take over what may be her very first real deal._

 _"Right," Spencer confirms containing her eye roll at Hanna's dramatics she narrows her eyes at Cece Drake. "So Miss Drake whatever you need to say to our client you can say in front of us."_

 _Cece looks them all over carefully, they're not managers or designers, yet, that much she knows for sure but there is a ferocious love for each other that the agent can admire. They have a friendship bond that she has found lacking in her own life due to the nature of her career and the people she surrounds herself with, its refreshing really to see genuine care in these girls. She looks to the littlest brunette who hangs back cautiously, quiet but observing them all intently._

 _"And I suppose you're Emily's agent," Cece teases with a knowing grin. The little brunette gulps and looks to Spencer for guidance._

 _"Aria's uh-"_

 _"She's my driver," Emily fills in throwing an arm over Aria's shoulders. "And one of my best friends." Aria beams under Emily's protective arm, gripping onto it tightly._

 _"So Miss Drake lets talk contracts," Spencer suggests, trying to maintain her professional air. Finally Cece lets a large smile fall over her lips in amusement._

 _"Please, call me Cece."_

And just like that, Emily Fields made herself an entourage—or rather they made themselves her entourage. Either way, the four of them could never have predicted they'd end up where they are now, and Cece had only dreamed of having such a high-profile client. None of them though imagined the close-knit family they've all become.

"Spencer was definitely bluffing, Em, we saw Cece approach you and she just took off like the Hastings she is," Aria points out with a little chuckle. It was a much simpler time then before the fame and the politics. When Emily swam because she loved it and it was all she knew, not because it brought her money and sponsorship deals and parties. Sometimes Aria wishes she could go back, though she doesn't wish for the Fields parents to ever come back into the picture.

"I'm sorry, Aria," Emily mutters dropping her head as she remembers the brunette's words just days ago. "If I never dragged you into any of this your life would be so different."

"I don't regret being here, Emily," Aria assures her friend with a kind twinge to her voice. The swimmer looks at her apologetically still, her brown eyes searching for truth. "I just hate seeing people I love hurt."

"Spencer-"

"Not just Spencer, you too," Aria cuts in firmly. She rubs a hand up Emily's arm as the swimmer leans against the sink with a shaky sigh. "I miss you, I miss my best friend."

"I'm sorry," Emily shudders trying to keep her unexpected tears at bay. She feels like all she does anymore is disappoint the people in her life, and she wants more than anything to stop making these stupid mistakes that seem to continuously haunt her. Aria pulls the broken swimmer into her arms and Emily rests her head on Aria's shoulder as the little brunette rubs circles on her back and just lets her cry. When she takes a deep breath she feels Aria hug her tighter. She didn't realize how much she missed this, needed this friendship, until now.

"I forgive you."

Those words have never come easy for Emily, and she's struggled more than once to voice them, but she's glad that the smaller brunette isn't as proud as she is, isn't as defiant with the notion of forgiveness.

"Thank you," Emily barely whispers as they pull apart and she musters a small smile as she wipes at her eyes. Aria smiles back softly and gently touches the swimmer's arm with one hand before using the other to hand over another bottle. Emily composes herself and takes a deep breath before she tips it down the drain much easier than the first. The brunettes share a knowing look before smiling and continuing to the next.

 **x-x-x**

The pool area is loud, packed with people and Ali can barely hear Spencer and Cece as they rapidly discuss the event striding along in front of the blonde and Emily through the crowds of swimmers, coaches, assistants and officials. Hanna and Aria bring up the rear of Emily's entourage. Ali tries to take it all in, her blues staring in wonder at all the people—who knew swimming was such a big deal? She feels a hand slip through her own and almost jumps out of her skin until she catches Emily's warm smile as the swimmer gives her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"You'll get used to it," Emily assures Alison with another winning smile and Ali finds herself nodding. She likes being included in Emily's world, however different and daunting it may be.

"Emily you need to head to the locker room, Spencer and I will sign you in," Cece instructs stopping dead in front of the group. Aria appears dutifully, handing Emily her bag and Hanna slaps the swimmer on her butt.

"Go get 'em, Em," Hanna grins excitedly and Emily shakes her head with fond exasperation. Ali watches the swimmer take her bag with shaking hands and observes the nervous tension throughout her. She feels a pang of longing to console Emily.

"You've got this, Em," Spencer pulls the swimmer closer and gives her arm a squeeze. "You just need a qualifying time, nothing fancy alright?"

Emily bristles a bit at that but Spencer shakes off the glare she's given easily. The others stay cool, well aware of Emily's notorious showboating antics when she gets competitive.

"Off you go, Emily," Cece shoos her off to the change rooms with a quick kiss to her cheek. "Don't do anything stupid." Cece hisses in her ear and Emily huffs as she leaves her _supportive_ entourage. Ali watches her go wistfully, wishing she could help, though she tells herself she knows nothing of this world—what good could she really offer? Aria and Hanna loop their arms with her on both sides.

"Come on, poodle, let's go find our seats," Hanna directs steering them away from the commotion and Spencer and Cece head off to sign in.

 **X-X-X-X**

Emily paces around the locker room by herself, trying to shake out her nerves. It's so unlike her to be this worried about a meet but this isn't just any meet, Emily knows. This is crucial, and as she surveys the other swimmers around her she knows, as well as they do, that spots are limited. As per the guidelines, each country in the Olympics is limited to only two swimmers per an event, barring of course the relay events. This may only be the qualifying meet for the Nationals but it's still a step on the road to the world stage. And Emily refuses to let this be a repeat of 2012 when her parents refused to sign for her to compete and McCullers won bronze. She never fully forgave them for pushing her so hard only to not let her compete in the most prestigious swimming event in the world, but they were adamant she wasn't ready and needed more training. They didn't want her to come home with anything but gold. So she signed with Cece as soon as she could and disowned her parents the minute she turned 18.

She knows this meet is as much about proving to them she can swim as it is proving to her restless sponsors. She's been out of form for a while now and the weeks of training she's been trying to catch up on have taken their toll. But still, Emily isn't one to take a challenge lying down. She stretches her hands above her head and tries to ignore the other girls around her.

"Fields?"

Emily turns her head to the side slowly and comes face to face with none other than Paige McCullers.

"McCullers," Emily greets sharply, her ego is still bruised from the night at her house with Jake and Alison. Not to mention Paige pulling her off, she'd never admit it out loud but the woman is strong.

"Just came to wish you luck," Paige offers softly, an air of sincerity about her. Emily studies her for a moment, trying to figure out if theres an underlying play here or not. When she says nothing in return, Paige scoffs.

"Wouldn't wanna hurt your shoulder," Paige smiles sweetly and Emily nods as though she were expecting the usual return to thinly veiled threats.

"Thanks," Emily intones back just as sweetly. "Doesn't hurt, don't worry you're not that strong."

Paige grits her teeth and turns on her heel with exasperation. The rivalry between them is a little bit unhealthy, but definitely not as bad as it could be.

"May the best woman win," McCullers yells without turning back.

"Don't worry I will," Emily calls after the retreating swimmer, her words dripping with false sweetness.

Ali slips into the locker room quietly trying not to attract any attention. Most of the athletes pay her no mind and she finds Emily easily. Paige McCullers looks a little stunned to see her but Ali shakes off the inquisitive glare as McCullers heads to her own locker.

"Hi," she squeaks nervously as she approaches the swimmer. Emily still makes her nervous and this whole place is such a whirlwind of activity. She's a little out of her depth but she's finding the Fields team long sleeved-shirt she has on gets her into pretty much any room at this event.

"Hey," Emily eyes widen in surprise as she turns and she moves to hug Ali before she thinks better of it and settles for an awkward arm rub. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Ali proclaims proudly, holding out a bottle of blue Gatorade. Emily takes it a little stunned. "Cece said it's your favourite but we only had red at the house this morning so I… I got you a blue one from the machine, do you not like it?"

"No, I mean yes, thank you, Ali," Emily stumbles over her words, touched by Ali's sweetness. She looks around discreetly before leaning in to the blonde.

"Can I ask a quick favour?" Emily asks quietly with a little pout. Ali nods without question, she just wants to help. "They're not my sponsors anymore so I really don't wanna drink it out there where they'll get a pic and claim it's my favourite. Can you put it in another bottle for me?"

"But it is your favourite," Ali answers with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah but now they don't pay me to sell it so I'm not doing it for free," Emily grins ruefully and Ali chuckles, understanding as she nods. She quickly goes about changing out the concealed Gatorade, from red to blue.

"Thank you though, that's really thoughtful," Emily grins at the blonde and Ali nods concentrating on her task. Emily jumps a bit with nervous energy and Ali watches her as she puts the bottle away in the swimmer's bag.

"Are you ok?"

"Little worked up," Emily admits trying to smile but it falls into a worried frown as she continues to bounce on the spot. "This is kind of a big deal."

"You're nervous," Alison observes softly and Emily shakes her head.

"No…I mean…maybe a little," Emily admits uneasily, not wanting to appear weak and vulnerable. Not in front of Alison right now, and definitely not in the locker room with her competition.

"Womens 100 metre Freestyle! Competitors take your positions, please!" the speaker in the locker room crackles to life and Emily jumps a foot in the air. The other swimmers around them exit quickly, some clapping excitedly but most are deadly calm. Emily however remains rooted to the spot as Ali watches her worriedly.

"Should we go?" Ali asks uncertain.

"Fuck, why did I think I could do this?" Emily curses pulling her googles from her head and throwing them back into her locker.

"Em," Alison tries to reason but the swimmer is lost to her own self doubt as she paces around in front of her locker. Alison tries to figure out what to do if Emily won't stop freaking out. She knows Cece is too far away to call, by the time the agent reaches them the race could be over and Emily is just working herself into a frenzy.

"E-Emily please just calm down," Ali tries desperately to calm the swimmer but Emily can barely even hear her and instead paces harder.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I'm gonna be washed up at twenty one," she mutters to herself with a humourless laugh.

"Em stop," Ali desperately tries to grab for the brunette and manages to halt the pacing for a moment. When it feels like Emily is going to pull away again, Alison grabs her by the collar of her training tracksuit and pulls the swimmer into a kiss.

Everything in Emily's brain comes to a grinding halt as Ali's perfect lips mould against her own and her muscles relax into the blonde as Ali's hands slide up her collar and loop around her neck, pulling her closer and leaning into the kiss more. As they move together languidly, Ali slowly and hesitantly breaks the kiss, worried she's over stepped but as her eyes flutter open she's met with a stunned and calm smile as Emily slowly regains herself.

"Breathe," Ali instructs, taking a deep breath herself and Emily's mouth slowly twitches into a grin.

"That was.. nice," Emily breathes out blinking to make sure it was real. A sly grin takes over her face as she looks to the smiling blonde. "What do I get if I win?"

Alison flushes a little but untangles her hands from Emily's neck, smoothing down the tracksuit jacket to distract herself. That might not have been their first kiss, but it is the first one that Alison will ever remember fondly, untainted.

"You'll have to win and see," she offers coyly, proud of her answer, and Emily laughs hugging the blonde to her, excitedly.

"All competitors please make your way to the pool immediately!"

Emily smiles down at the blonde in her arms fondly. It's as if her worries have been pushed down, they're still there but Ali's smile is keeping the fear at bay.

"I'll see you in a bit, alright," Emily promises firmly.

"Good luck, Em," Ali beams at the athlete proudly. "Wait, Em."

Emily turns in a circle as Alison retrieves the goggles from the swimmer's locker, slowly she slips them onto Emily's head.

"Kick butt," Alison whispers pressing a quick kiss to Emily's cheek, the brunette flushes and nods dumbly as she walks blindly backwards out of the locker room. Ali shakes her head in amusement before following after her athlete, Emily's bag on her shoulder. She thinks she could easily get used to meets.

X-X-X

Emily bounces on the balls of her feet crouched low on the diving block, she leans onto her hands and tries to ignore the tingle that runs up to her shoulder. She won't give McCullers' the satisfaction of knowing but the brute did more unnerving damage than Emily cares to admit. She looks out to the expanse of clear, calm water. An endless stream of blue with clearly defined lanes and at the other end a looming wall.

Emily blocks out all the cheering and cries from the crowd waiting anxiously for the starters mark. She's itching to start, the wait is always the worst bit and she takes one deep breath closing her eyes for only a second before they snap open to the shot.

The stadium erupts in noise as Emily hits the water, milliseconds behind the other competitors, but still behind. She can faintly hear the roar of the crowd as she slices through the water holding her breath for as long as she can while she kicks with all her might. She surfaces to the sweep of cheering and starts her strokes, clear and strong, gliding through the water as though she were made for it. She chances a breath when she turns her head and notes the other swimmers' positions from the waves that ripple into her own lane, McCullers is ahead but not by much and Emily is positioned third or fourth the brunette can't tell, she kicks harder determined to close the distance before they hit the wall.

Vaguely in the back of her mind, over her coaches screamed commands and pressure she hears Spencer soft and worried.

 _"You just need a qualifying time.. nothing fancy."_

She slips under the water just before the wall and does a flawless turn when she resurfaces she's broken away from the pack, but so has McCullers. Her shoulder twinges and she misses a stroke, turning for a quick breath she makes up for the mistake by kicking harder. McCullers holds half a length and Emily tries to find that extra bit inside of her that can push through, just enough to beat her rival, the gap closes minutely but the wall looms up in front of them and Emily stretches as far as she can, her fingers hit the cold pool edge a millisecond too late.

"First place Paige McCullers, second place Emily Fields…"

Emily doesn't hear the rest as she sits back in the water trying to breath, in the lane beside her Paige doesn't even look like she's broken a sweat and her smile towards Emily is infuriatingly blinding. Emily manages a grimace and when her coach leans over into the pool with a glare, Emily reaches over and shakes Paige's hand dutifully. Paige doesn't need to say it her eyes already do. _Told you so._ Emily squeezes her hand tightly instead of hitting her and is ready with some choice words when screaming from the sidelines draws her attention, Hanna is excitedly cheering beside a much more subdued Aria and beside them is Ali her blue eyes bright with pride and a smile so wide it almost stretches across all of her pretty face.

"First, Second and Third qualify for Nationals," the announcer drones clearly and Emily pulls herself out of the pool excitedly. She might not have won but she still gets to go to Nationals.

"Good job, kid," Rick congratulates her with a solid pat on the back. "We need to work on your form though, got a little iffy in the middle there but…"

He notices she isn't paying attention to him and glances over his shoulder to find the entourage has emerged from the stands and is excitedly heading towards them.

"We'll talk about it next week," he says instead with a small grin. "Have a good celebration, you earned it."

He claps her on the back once more and leaves her to her friends. They huddle around her bursting with energy but Emily can't take her eyes off Alison. The events from earlier finally settle and hit her like a ton of bricks. _Ali kissed her._

"You did it, babe," Cece pulls the athlete into a hug and Emily drags her eyes away from Alison to reciprocate, momentarily distracted.

"Stop hogging the hugging," Hanna whines pushing in between Cece and Emily. When the agent pulls back a fraction, Hanna easily fills Cece's place and bounces into Emily's arms. "I'm so proud, is this what it feels like to have children?"

"I don't think so, Han," Emily chuckles hugging her best friend back. She almost bubbles with laugher at the thought of Hanna with kids.

"Oh god you're all wet," Hanna squeaks pulling away as though electrocuted as she looks down at her soaked top.

"I was _swimming_ ," Emily defends herself sharply though she's not angry at all.

"You just like making girls _wet_ ," Hanna saucily remarks wiggling her eyebrows, Emily laughs but gives her friend a playful shove.

"Cut it out you two," Spencer scolds though she's pleased with the race results. "The last thing we need is a sound bite of that in the news."

Emily shrugs her shoulders and startles a bit when a weight settles on them, she looks sharply to her left to find Ali draping the towel over her nonchalantly.

"Thanks," Emily mutters entranced by Ali's sweet smile. The younger blonde's eyes flash with affection and admiration as she dotes on the swimmer.

"Good work, Em," Aria gives the swimmer's arm a fond squeeze as she speaks softly.

"Thanks, Aria," Emily covers Aria's hand on her arm glad to be back in a place were the little brunette is openly affectionate again. Ali lingers by Emily's side, unsure of what she wants to do. There are so many people here and outside of the house she is still very aware of her place in society. Emily seems to sense Ali's discomfort and gives her an encouraging smile with a knowing look.

"I think drinks are in order," Hanna declares loudly and Spencer shoots her a glare and she quickly remembers Emily's sobriety.

"Or not," Hanna amends quickly. "Let's get smoothies or something."

"How about a nice dinner at the house?" Cece offers trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous topics. Emily shrugs and nods, happy to just be with her group again without the tension. Truthfully, she wasn't even thinking about drinking. Her mind is still in the clouds, trying to wonder what that kiss meant for Alison and how she can get another one. The possibilities…

When everyone seems agreeable Spencer takes charge so they spend minimal time with the crowds. "Alright Em you need to pose for some photos and talk to some reporters before we can leave."

Emily rolls her eyes and lets out an exaggerated groan and Ali giggles at her antics. She's missed this side of Emily, and she's so glad the swimmer has bounced back.

"Come on, hon, the real competition starts now," Cece drags her client off to talk to some reporters while Spencer dolls out more instructions.

"Aria and Ali you two clear out Em's locker so we can make a fast getaway when Emily's done," Spencer instructs, with a polite tone, and Alison follows Aria back to the locker room. She has no idea what Hanna's task is but they haven't left her alone with the designer since the party.

In the locker room some swimmers are still milling about and Alison holds Emily's bag open as Aria starts pulling out the swimmer's spare suit and clothes.

"Alison?"

Ali hears a familiar voice and almost drops the bag as Paige McCullers slowly approaches. She lowers her eyes, instinctively afraid she will offend the broad shouldered athlete. Her mind races, remembering the first party at Shana's house and the way Paige and Emily squared off.

"Paige?" Aria asks, trying to be polite though she notices Alison has gone rigid. "Good race."

"Thank you," Paige concedes with a tight smile as she stands awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Paige directs her question to Alison and the blonde looks to Aria, wide eyed and frightened. She isn't sure where Paige stands on the moral scale, but she knows for sure she doesn't want to be alone with her.

"We'd rather you just said whatever it is here," Aria suggests holding Paige's gaze with a no nonsense stare as she puts a calming hand on Alison's shoulder. Unbeknown to Ali there have been many conversations about not leaving the blonde unattended in public. Paige takes a deep breath and nods.

"Right, sure," she shifts on her feet uneasily for a moment and then clenches and unclenches her fists. "I wanted to apologize for… the things I said at Shana's gala."

Ali's eyes widen comically as Paige looks to her apologetically. Aria immediately crosses her arms scowling at the swimmer. But Paige isn't deterred from her apology, she understands Aria's protective instincts. In fact she admires the group's efforts.

"What things?" Aria demands, stepping ever so slightly in front of Alison.

"Inappropriate things," Paige mutters. "Look it wasn't right but it wasn't personal either it was… it was just to get under Fi—Emily's skin, ok and I didn't mean any of it."

Alison watches the swimmer seem to work herself up, but Paige's frustration seems mostly focused inward rather than outward.

"I wanted to make it right," Paige admits with a small shrug after a pause. "Thats why I held Emily back the other night, to make up for it. But if Jake hadn't got there first I would have helped Emily…"

Paige clenches her fists again and Alison blinks, caught off guard.

"The point is I'm sorry," Paige manages to get out, though she sounds pained. Both Aria and Ali stare at her like she's grown three heads.

"I just wanted you to know that," Paige sighs and turns on her heel, having said what she needed to. Paige's long stride carries her across the room effortlessly before Alison comes back to herself and realizes the swimmer was waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you," Ali calls softly. For a moment she's sure Paige hasn't heard but then the swimmer turns back, gives one curt nod and then she's gone.

"Well that was weird," Aria bewilderedly stares to where Paige was just standing. "I've never seen Paige McCullers apologize for anything."

Ali doesn't answer but she's just as confused as Aria by everything Paige just did, if not more so. People don't apologize for offending slaves, let alone dolls. It's all very bizarre, and Alison doesn't know what to make of it as she continues to pack Emily's bag.

 **x-x-x**

A gangly teen shuffles on his feet at the imposing gate outside Emily Field's mansion. He looks around nervously, waiting anxiously. In his arms the food is getting cold and he's worried he's going to get screamed at— it's happened before, especially in this snotty, rich bitch neighbourhood.

"Relax would you?" a humorous voice crackles over the intercom and he almost drops everything in his hands at the sound.

"I'm sorry," he stutters into the little box, nervously eyeing the blinking red light on the camera looking down at him. He has no doubt he's being watched. "Just-how much longer?"

"Geez you're impatient," the woman sighs. "We're just waiting on the sushi guy and then I can let you both in—what's your name?"

"Lucas," he replies anxiously, scratching at the back of his head.

"Okay Lucas," she emphasizes his name and he can hear the smirk in her voice. "Just hold your horses."

The teen shrugs his shoulders, worrying about how much his boss is going to kill him for taking so long. But he can't help it that this customer refused to open the gate until their other delivery orders turned up. The lady had said something about the gate being a bitch to open and close. And it's not like this has been pre-paid so…

Finally a car stops in front of the gate and a girl in a sushi delivery t-shirt steps out. She looks around curiously and spots Lucas before a frown comes across her face.

"Am I at the right place?" she asks, checking her receipt. He shrugs, shifting the food in his arms.

"Yes," the intercom crackles and the gate opens slowly. "Come on, we don't have all day."

The teen gestures for the sushi girl to go first and she takes one look at his bike before she pops the trunk on her car with a smile, gesturing for him to put his food in. He's grateful for the kindness when she drives him up the steep driveway, his knee jumping nervously the whole expansive gravel drive. He knows whose house this is and he wants to throw up as they turn in the large circle of the drive—there are ample rumors of her anger and erratic behavior. He's grateful that he isn't alone as he slips out of the car with his order.

The girl knocks first and a dog barks on the other side of the door before someone calls for it to quiet down. And finally he's face to face with the voice from the intercom. A gorgeous blonde knockout of a woman.

"Took you long enough," Hanna teases but the teenagers are both sweating bullets, just glad it isn't Emily Fields herself. "How much?"

"$45 ma'am," the girl hands over her order of sushi.

"Ma'am?" Hanna scoffs riffling through her purse, she hands over three twenty's. "How about you, handsome?"

The boy chokes on his words, his nerves riled by both the pretty delivery girl AND the blonde bombshell in front of him. When he just blinks furiously at the both of them the sushi girl takes his receipt in sympathy.

"$55," she reads to Hanna who nods handing over another four twenty dollar bills, the sushi girl shoves them into Lucas' hand and his finger clench around the warm notes. Hanna takes the boxes and closes the door.

"Thanks for coming," she calls out pleasantly before it slams shut.

The two teens stare at the closed door for a moment and then turn to each other in disbelief.

"Thank you," Lucas manages to get out with only a slight stutter.

"No problem," she smiles back and he notes her dimples in the porch light. He can't help his own smile. If there was ever a time for a swelling orchestral soundtrack now would be it.

"Oh god you're so cute!" Hanna squeals as she flings open the door again and both teens jump. "Here, here remember me in the wedding speeches."

Hanna stuffs a couple larger bills into both their hands and then squeezes the boy's cheeks before she slams the door shut again. He's frozen in embarrassment, staring at the door. The sushi girl giggles before she inspects her bills and almost falls over, it's a $200 tip.

He looks to his own tip with wide eyes.

"Dinner?" she asks with a grin and he nods dumbly following her back to the car. And who said the rich weren't generous.

 **x-x-x**

"How much did you tip them, Hanna?" Aria asks as Hanna scampers back to the lounge where their feast is being opened and inspected on the coffee table. Alison, sitting on the floor, is especially weary of all the new food. It smells good but it's all so different to what she's used to, she's definitely outside of her comfort zone.

"I don't know but they were so cute, it was like the start of a rom com," Hanna giggles and Alison eyes her curiously. The other blonde catches sight and winks at Alison. "The boy was almost as awkward as you are."

The younger blonde blushes and Aria shoves Hanna's arm scoldingly but the blunt girl merely sticks her tongue out.

"What, it's cute! Ok now remember the mission," Hanna reminds the other two.

"We're trying to figure out what culinary delights will tantalize Ali's tastebuds," Aria nods at the little blonde and Alison scrunches up her forehead because she doesn't know what culinary means. Hanna catches her confused expression.

"We're gonna eat everything and anything," Hanna clarifies with a giant grin. "To see what you like best."

"You can't eat chicken forever," Hanna points out.

Ali nods once in determination, her fork poised over the delicacies before her, but she hesitates unsure of where to even start.

 **x-x-x**

Ten minutes later, Ali has determined she doesn't like spicy food at all, nor is she a huge fan of Mexican, or at least the heavy enchiladas that Hanna ordered. Something else makes her sneeze…Aria said it might be the pepper, or something like that. It's all a taste-sensory overload for Alison and she is happy when Hanna let's her stop trying and just eat what she wants to.

The front door opens and closes with a bang, and they hear Emily's "I'm home!" float through the hallway. Spencer and Cece can be heard talking as they come in as well behind the swimmer.

"In the lounge!" Hanna calls out, her mouth full. The brunette appears and sees the mess before her—all three of her friends eating with food everywhere.

"Geez, couldn't wait for me? I thought this was _my_ celebration dinner," Emily mumbles though amused. Her eyes land on Alison and her heart immediately flutters as she thinks about the blonde's earlier affections.

"This isn't about you," Hanna continues jokingly through her full mouth as food sort've falls out and the others make a face at her. She swallows before continuing. "This is about finding out what tantalizes Ali's tastebuds."

"Well, what have you found that you like?" Emily asks kindly as she sits down next to the blonde. Alison looks to her shyly as she points to the sushi. "That's my favorite!"  
Ali grins and plucks up a roll with her chopsticks, a feat she's still trying to master, she holds the roll out to Emily, who smiles and expertly takes the whole roll in her mouth. As she makes appreciative chewing noises Emily's spies a piece of a roll that is untouched but looks delicious and so, being the friendly individual that she is, she reciprocates Ali's sharing and picks up a sushi roll with her fingers. Ali's eyes widen in surprise as Emily offers the roll and the blonde leans forward slowly. Her lip's enclose around Emily's fingers as she takes the whole piece in her mouth, and it's erotic without Ali intending it to be. Her plump lips and tongue slide against Emily's fingers and the brunette's eyes to widen as the blonde pulls back, her teeth just skimming the swimmer's skin. Em suppresses a moan, captivated by the sight. The brunette longs for Alison's lips to be all over the rest of her skin and her stomach flips in anticipation. Her mind is still caught up on the kiss playing on loop in her head, and now this.

"So good- is it good?" Emily clears her throat awkwardly and watches as Alison licks her lips after swallowing. The blonde makes a little moan of contentment, and though it's not sexual it does sinful things to Emily's ever insatiable libido. Alison nods and stares at her expectantly as if waiting for another piece.

Hanna snickers as Emily fumbles quickly for another piece and feeds it to Alison once again, a strong pull occurring in her core as those damn tantalizing lips slowly take the food and her tongue brushes against Emily's fingers. The whole time Ali's expressive blue eyes look up her and Emily's forgets to breathe for a second.

"I think we just found what tantalizes Em's tastebuds," Hanna teases wickedly. Aria elbows the laughing blonde and Ali doesn't quite understand what they're laughing at. Meanwhile, Emily is embarrassed beyond belief.

"You know I'm hungry too," Hanna whines playfully sticking out her tongue and Emily flushes pink before she throws her a glare and gets up and strides from the room.

"I have to shower," she throws over her shoulder in her hasty retreat.

"I'll bet you do," Hanna chuckles behind her and Aria rolls her eyes.

"Why is she mad?" Alison asks softly.

"She's not mad, she's flustered," Aria responds coolly and continues to eat the burrito in her hand.

"She's all hot and bothered," Hanna snickers and still, Alison doesn't understand.

 **x-x-x**

Emily takes the coldest shower of her life, to calm her racing heart, it's hardly relaxing but she gets out all the same. Wrapping a towel around herself, she wanders into her bedroom to find something to relax in before she heads back downstairs and tries to ignore Ali's cute little face and how much wants to kiss the blonde. As she looks around, finding the bathroom void of clothes, she shoves out thoughts of Ali's lips on her skin and shakes her head, exiting when—

"Holy shit," Emily grabs at her towel, jumping back in fright as she gasps loudly. Ali smiles sheepishly from the bed where she sits crossed legged in the middle with Pepe laying next to her, his tongue hanging from his mouth like he's laughing at her.

"Sorry," Alison mutters stroking Pepe's fur softly as she suddenly focuses shyly on the dog. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

The blonde looks up with a tiny smile and Emily nods, shifting awkwardly in her towel. She's very aware of her nakedness and Ali flushes as she seems to finally realize Emily isn't dressed. Alison remembers that moment when she saw that…revealing photo of Emily on her phone when she first got the device. She remembers that strange feeling in her tummy, and she feels it again now and she wonders…

"Are you ok?" Emily asks with a slight edge of concern, watching Ali's face drop for just a moment before deciding Ali wouldn't be in her room unless something was wrong. But Alison quickly smiles and ducks her head bashfully.

"I was going to to ask you that," she giggles softly and Emily finds herself once again captivated by the beautiful sound. There are no two ways about it—Ali is super freakin' cute.

"I'm fine," Emily grins, getting back into her playful spirit as she looks fondly at the beauty in front of her.

"Me too," Alison grins back and they stare at each other for a moment, both wanting to savour this happiness. The blonde likes this ease that flows between them, it's what drew her to Emily in the first place.

"Hanna was teasing you downstairs," Alison states after a moment with a head tilt as she examines Emily carefully. The brunette doesn't miss the way Alison's cautious blue eyes have the slightest bit of trouble maintaining eye contact and wander for seconds to other parts of her body.

"Yes," Emily admits though Ali didn't really ask a question. "She's just being Hanna."

"Is that why you ran away?" Alison asks gently, she's used to Emily retreating more often than not. She has no idea what they're doing now but she likes it a lot and that's why she decided she has to speak to Emily, not give the swimmer an opportunity to pull away. She doesn't want to let Emily revert to her gloomy habits.

"I didn't run away," Emily tries to keep the whine out of her voice but it seeps in. Alison looks on with no judgment, listening intently. "I needed a shower."

"Hanna said it was going to be cold," Alison parrots cheekily, a little grin pulling at her lips. She doesn't exactly understand what Hanna was teasing Emily about, but she likes the flush that quickly colours Emily's cheeks.

"Hanna needs to keep her mouth shut," Emily grumbles as she moves over to her dresser, pulling open drawers as she searches for clothes. She's partly really desperate for clothes so she can hurry up and cuddle up with Alison. As much as she craves the idea of dumping the towel and curling up with the blonde, she's very sure she couldn't handle that and neither could Alison.

"Your shorts are in laundry," Alison reminds the brunette warmly as Emily grumbles frustratedly looking over her lack of clothing choices. "The blue ones— they haven't been washed yet."

"Right," Emily can't help her smile as Alison looks at her with a playful glint in her eyes, like she's proud she knows something Emily doesn't, even if its the whereabouts of Emily's favourite shorts. The brunette has never seen a more adorable girl. "Do you know where the-"

"Grey ones are?" Ali guesses, giggling when Emily seems a little taken back. "Top right drawer."

Emily shakes her head fondly as she hides her grin and goes to the top of the dresser.

"I don't know why I bother speaking if you already know what I'm going to say," she grumbles but she's mostly teasing, pushing the boundaries of this new development.

"Cause I like listening to your voice," Ali answers with sincerity, her voice sweet and just loud enough for Emily to hear.

Those words warm the brunette's heart but cause a strong pull in her stomach. Emily turns slowly, one eyebrow raising curiously.

"Really now?" she purrs in a husky drawl, her brown eyes twinkling with playful mischief. Alison shifts on the bed with an innocent smile and nods slowly as Emily approaches. But her eyes, though innocent, really seem to struggle to focus as she takes in Emily's muscular, defined form.

"Ali?" Emily asks softly as she kneels on the bed leaning into the blonde's space slowly. She gives Alison time to move out of the way, to create more space and holds herself still when Ali barely shifts again. The blonde finds that she _likes_ this close proximity, though it makes her heartbeat race incredibly fast. Alison's eyes flutter rapidly, her gaze flittering before landing on Emily's lips. "Can I kiss you?"

It comes out like a plea or a prayer more than a question and Alison leans into the swimmer, eager to experience those warm fuzzy feelings she's felt every time they've kissed before.

"Yes, please," she whispers back in a short breath and they lean in, meeting each other halfway. Emily feels Alison's plump lips cautiously collide with hers, and it takes everything in her not to rush this. After a few seconds, as she feels Ali ease in, she takes a gentle initiative to deepen the kiss and presses against Alison's lips a bit harder, pleased when the blonde makes the tiniest _mm_ sound before kissing back with an equal force.

The swimmer brings a hand up to delicately cup Alison's cheek, her finger stroking the soft skin beneath her fingertips and when they pull apart to breathe she lets her thumb graze Ali's lips. Everything about the blonde is innocence—the way she is breathless, the air of curiosity surrounding her. The blonde nervously locks eyes with the brunette before she bites her lip and Emily's eyes darken.

Alison inhales sharply, not expecting to see that hungry, desirous look on the swimmer and while it doesn't frighten her, it is intimidating. Emily catches the hesitation and gently soothes the blonde by brushing a strand of hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Ali can feel Emily's breath on her skin, their faces are so close she can't help but tilt her head up ever so slowly, as if asking for a kiss as her eyes shut on their own accord. Emily unable and unwillingly to deny her leans in and kisses Alison, this time however she feels the blonde lose herself in it more. It's not quite a surrender, it's more of a submission to her own feelings.

Their lips languidly begin to move against each other in a rhythm they both find to be effortless. Alison feels those warm fuzzy feelings seeping into her body, all over, as if she's overcome with this light and warmth. Her head rushes as well in a way that she's never experienced before, it's a lightheaded feeling that isn't unpleasant but it is consistent. She finds she can't really think or concentrate on anything other than these happy fuzzy feelings that encompass her body and Emily's soft mouth.

Emily on the other hand feels like she's in nirvana, her body ignited by the blonde's softest touches. Kissing Alison like this is just as great as she imagined it would be. The blonde's little breaths and the quiet little noises she almost seems to be holding in are the best part and when Alison parts her lips ever so slightly, Emily daringly slips her tongue inside, just a hint as she tests the waters even farther.

Alison reacts favorably, a tiny noise of surprise escaping her as she grabs for and grips the towel at Emily's waist and it makes the swimmer pull her head back sharply. The two of them are subtly panting when they break apart and Emily is the first to laugh nervously.

"Ok this isn't helping," Emily teases as she feels her desire pool below. Alison just stares at her as she catches her breath, blinking slowly as she comes back to herself. Her hands tighten around Emily's waist before she realizes they are buried in soft white cotton and she seems to remember Emily is in a towel. Just a towel. She pulls her hands back quickly at the realization.

"Yeah," Emily agrees with Alison's unvoiced observation and the blonde blushes deeply, her already rosy cheeks turning red. "Trust me I am loving this but we are nowhere near ready for… that."

Alison takes a deep breath and nods as Emily moves away from the blonde. The brunette furrows her brows as she tries to gather her thoughts.

"You…you liked that right?" Emily asks nervously, suddenly reduced to the anxious habit of playing with her hands. Alison nods right away so the brunette won't doubt her. "You've kissed people before, right, um…"

"Kissing you is different," Alison muses shyly, thinking about her words carefully. "I like it. It feels nice."

"Just nice?" Emily teases. Although she understands how fragile Alison's view of anything sex-related is, the egotistical playful side of her can't help but jokingly make an appearance. The blonde doesn't really know how else to describe it and Emily's reaches for the blonde's hand, squeezing it gently. "Nice is good."

"It's…I feel…safe," Alison admits as she feels at a loss for descriptive words. And that sentiment makes Emily realize how much the blonde trusts her, how far they've come. "I-it's like electricity inside."

Emily can't help the full grin that breaks out on her face as she understands what Alison is trying to say. Her thumb rubs along Ali's hand unable to not be touching the blonde in someway with her so close.

"Do you feel tingles?" Emily asks quietly, her voice almost husky once more as she looks at Alison. The blonde bites her lip before leaning in and quickly stealing another kiss, one that lasts quite a few seconds as Emily suppresses a loud moan in surprise and clenches her unoccupied hand to her side, afraid she'll grab the blonde, she has to remind herself Ali is in control of this.

"Yes," Alison answers breathlessly as pulls away smiling, she thinks that's the perfect way to describe what she feels. Tingles.

The blonde pulls herself away with a coy smile, knowing that Emily needs to not be in a towel anymore. She smiles at the athlete as stands from the bed and Emily reluctantly lets her hand go.

"Ali," Emily calls and Alison stops at the foot of the bed. "You know I'd never pressure you into anything right, we don't have to kiss if you don't want to.. or if you do we can. I'm always up for kissing."

Emily wants to smack herself in the forehead as Alison looks at her intently, none of this is coming out the way she wants it to and she takes a deep breath before trying again, ordering her thoughts as she goes.

"I like you," Emily says it like a confession breathing out the words as though they've weighed her down for months. Alison beams and Emily feels just a little lighter as she smiles back.

"I like you too," Alison admits carefree and undeniably happy.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Emily sighs and clenches her fists at her sides, she just wants to hold the blonde again but she needs to make Ali understand first. "Anything we do or don't do is up to you alright? Whatever you want, at whatever pace you want."

Ali's brows furrow in confusion. She likes the extra emphasis Emily is placing on taking care of her, but she wants to take care of Emily too.

"But what about what you want?" Ali asks hesitantly.

"I want you to be happy," Emily is adamant, unwavering in her firm belief that she can be the good that Ali needs.

"I want that too," Ali replies easily with a grin.

"So is kissing on the table, like something we could explore more?" Emily asks, half serious half cheekily.

"Sure, I've never been kissed on a table," Alison responds and Emily flushes thinking about having the blonde on the dinning room table, Alison on the flat surface and Emily between her legs. She chokes on a response before she realizes Alison is teasing, a sly grin etched on her face. The younger blonde is pleased with her newfound ability to purposely make Emily flustered like Hanna does with her words.

"You should get dressed and come eat," Alison suggests, confidently Emily might add, as she walks out of the room. Emily licks her lips savouring the taste of Alison as she falls back against the mattress. What the hell just happened. Because whatever it is, it's fucking amazing.


	26. Can You Hear Your Heart?

**Chapter Nine - Can You Hear Your Heart?**

A/N: Hello Hello! This was an incredibly long chapter for us to write, which is why there was a bit of a delay, but it's come together quite nicely! Yay, TEAMWORK! Also, thanks to everyone who follows us on Twitter, it's a lot of fun following the ship with you guys! :p

By the way, this song—Can You Hear Your Heart?— is by Hans Zimmer & Rupert Gregson-Williams from Winter's Tale, and it's so cinematic that I've been writing precious Emison scenes to it so I highly recommend listening to it at some point :)

(Also just listen to the song and imagine Emison on a major movie screen getting the ending they deserve)

Enjoy!

x-x-x

Hanna's hand swiftly moves through tussles of blonde hair as she adjusts Alison's hair. The two of them stand in the kitchen, snacking on some food at the counter after Hanna had persuaded the younger blonde to let her curl her hair. Alison had been slightly hesitant, obviously deathly afraid of the hot iron, but Hanna had managed to coax her gently through the whole process and the two of them ended up more than impressed with Hanna's handiwork. The younger blonde was more than a little surprised at how caring and soft Hanna could really be.

"Look how adorable, you are," Hanna sighs exaggeratedly with a smile as she rounds the kitchen island and leans across on her elbows. Alison blushes under the attention. She knows Hanna is a rising designer and expert on beauty—the stylish blonde has been busier and busier with things like interviews and runway shows, so her opinion means a lot. "Next, I'm gonna teach you how to do makeup."

They hear the front door open and the two of them look into the hallway to see Aria with a dreamy smile on her face before she waltzes in, beaming from ear to ear.

"Ar?" Hanna calls and the little brunette practically glides into the kitchen, the silly smile never leaving her face.

"You look happy," Alison notes softly as the little brunette approaches and looks at the small ring curls cascading over Alison's shoulder.

"And you look super cute," Aria compliments though her mind seems distant. The younger blonde nods gratefully.

"Oh god, you totally got laid," Hanna throws out and Aria turns a deep shade of red as she turns to the designer.

"Hanna!"

"Laid?" Alison peeps up curiously.

"Nothing—"

"Sex," Hanna throws out and now Alison's face shifts to one of realization as Aria throws her head back with a groan of frustration.

"Tactful, Hanna, always tactful," Aria growls playfully. She shakes her head and looks to Alison. "Ezra cooked me dinner and planned a nice date at his place. We've both been really stressed and it was just great spending time with him, one on one. We really connected—"

"At the hips," Hanna snorts and Aria glares at her before turning to face only Alison who tries to hide her smile at Hanna's antics.

"Ali," Aria emphasizes pointedly, not talking to Hanna anymore. "How has your night been?"

"Excellent," Hanna jumps in with a smirk and answers for the timid blonde, solely to get under Aria's skin. "We're having a girls night so go shower cause you reek of man bits."

Aria wrinkles her nose in disgust and Alison giggles at the cute way Aria shakes her head at Hanna. They tease each other incessantly but they really are good friends.

"Fine but don't start on her eyeliner until I get back," Aria warns Hanna, as she eyes the designer rifling through makeup. She looks to Alison for a moment. "You do look beautiful, Ali."

Ali ducks her head and blushes faintly. It's odd for her to hear a compliment from someone who has nothing to gain by saying it. Aria doesn't want to sleep with her or possess her or use Ali's beauty to elevate her own status, she's just being nice. It's a welcomed warm feeling that brews in Ali's chest as Aria scampers out of the kitchen.

"Make sure you rinse twice," Hanna calls after the little brunette with snark. Aria flips her off from the foyer and Alison giggles at the inappropriate gesture coming from such a polite, classy girl.

"God I love that munchkin, she's always feisty when she's gone a couple of rounds with Fitz," Hanna chuckles turning back to tilts her head to side as her minds wanders and Hanna gently applies blush as she inspects the thoughtful look on Ali's face.

"Ali?" Hanna asks softly, pausing her actions. "You alright?"

Ali nods. She's fine, she doesn't even mind being Hanna's model for the night but it's what Aria talked about thats running through her brain on repeat.

"Han?"

The designer nods that she's listening as she applies more blush.

"Do you… does Caleb take you on dates?"

Hanna pauses and just manages to smother her excited smile. It's getting easier for her have an idea of what's going on inside Alison's mind from the little thoughts that leave her mouth.

"Not really anymore," Hanna admits and Ali seems to deflate slightly. "When we first started going out we always made time but now I'd rather just relax with him, less of a date and more just being in each others company."

"Isn't that what a date is?" Alison asks puzzled.

"Kinda," Hanna agrees. "I guess dates are more planned, like meals or movies and hanging out is just going with the flow. Why so many questions?"

Hanna has a strong idea but tries to bait Alison into speaking her thoughts.

"I… maybe Emily would…" Alison ducks her head embarrassed, it's a stupid idea anyway.

"Ali," Hanna calls gently, tilting Alison's head up to meet her eyes. "What do you want?"

"A date," Alison admits her voice small and worried. "With Emily."

"Good," Hanna nods happily, it's her turn to beam from ear to ear. "So let's make it happen."

"Should we ask Aria to help?"

Hanna looks out the kitchen door and then back to the nervous blonde in front of her. Alison looks so excited and nervous all at once, and Hanna knows Aria isn't totally onboard this love connection.

"Lets just keep it between us," Hanna answers thoughtfully and Ali nods, thankful for all the help she can get. "Here's what I'm thinking…"

 **x-x-x**

"What are you showing me babe?" Emily asks, completely puzzled. She came home from practice about twenty minutes ago, hopped in the shower, and was getting dressed for a chill evening in sweats and a comfy shirt when a tiny knock had sounded on her bedroom door. There, Alison had stood in all her shyness, her hair curled and bouncy, fidgeting with her hands as her blue eyes danced with excitement. Ali claimed she wanted to show the brunette something she made and Emily had let her take her hand as they descended down stairs and then to the basement where the lights were off but there was a eerie glow.

"Close your eyes," the blonde orders gently with a light hand squeeze and the brunette inhales shakily with excitement as Alison uses her other nimble fingers to guide Emily's body down the rest of the stairs.

"Surprise!" Alison whispers with an adorable, impish smile that lights up her whole face in a second as she lets go of Emily's hand and the brunette opens her eyes to see the couch in the basement has been repositioned so it's facing a wall where a sheet hangs with a movie projector casting the large image on to the sheet. There's a bowl of popcorn on the floor by the couch and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"My old screen projector!" Emily exclaims in surprise as she surveys the room in a sweeping glance. The possession was one of her first purchases with her money when she moved out of her parents' house. "Where did you get it?"

"It was Hanna's idea," Alison explains with a sheepish grin.

"Ah is Hanna joining us to watch a movie tonight?" Emily asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow, but she grins fully when Ali shakes her head no. The swimmer admires the simple set-up. "This is so retro, it's kinda cool."

Immersed in her inspection, Emily fails to notice Alison's smile falter a bit when the brunette doesn't immediately jump to "awesome" or "amazing" like she always does. Alison had been hoping for more of a reaction, more like how Aria had glided into the house on cloud nine after her date with Ezra. Granted, Emily isn't getting "laid" but Aria had said it was more about spending time with Ezra than anything, and the gesture. Why doesn't Emily like this? The brunette moves over to the couch and looks at it for a moment before sitting and patting the spot next to her when Alison doesn't sit down right away.

"What are we watching?" Emily asks as she stifles a yawn and leans back against the couch, putting her arm up along the back of it.

"The Little Mermaid," Alison replies shyly as she sits, remembering how Hanna had told her that was one of the only DVD's she could find. Emily smirks and throws her head back with a chuckle and a sigh before gently pulling the blonde closer, her mind wandering to thoughts of how easily distracted she's going to be. Alison scoots closer hesitantly before pressing play.

"You don't like it?" Alison asks timidly, her eager to please spirit quickly falling as her affection feels denied. All she wanted to do was make Emily over-the-moon happy. She tilts her head up and looks into Emily's eyes as the light glow changes with the movie.

"What?" Emily asks immediately caught off guard. "Don't like what? The movie?"

"And…all of this," Alison gestures to the set-up nervously as she bites her lip. "Is…is it stupid?"

"Is what? The projector?" Emily asks confused, her eyes scrunching up in confusion, totally missing the point.

"No," Alison sighs, a little frustrated and thinking that her efforts are so pathetic Emily doesn't even see them. " _This_. I thought…you might want to go on a…a date. And Aria said sometimes her and Ezra have dates at his house. So I thought…I tried…I wanted to make it something you would like—"

"Oh my god, Ali," Emily cuts her off, suddenly understanding the blonde's adorable intent. This is one of those moments where she wishes she could face-palm herself, and she would if her hand wasn't stretched around Ali and settling on her arm. She pulls the blonde into her and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that—I thought we were just watching a movie. But I see—the movie, my old projector, the couch, the popcorn, the cider—you really went the whole nine yards! And, you put my favorite air freshener scent down here."

Emily wiggles her eyebrows playfully at the last comment and Alison finds herself smiling at the fact that the brunette noticed.

"It's _lovely_ ," Emily whispers as she leans in close and presses her forehead to Ali's. "And you look gorgeous. As much as I wish it was safer to take you out on a date, this is a way better first one. It's better than even going to the movie theaters."

"It is?" Alison breathes out, but it's a bit hard to think when Emily's nose brushes against hers. She can feel the brunette's warm breath on her lips and it makes her feel all sorts of nervous, in a pleasant, addictive sense.

"We can cuddle this way," Emily suggests with a whisper though her fingers stroke Ali's skin gently and the blonde shivers noticeably against the brunette.

"Just cuddle?" Alison asks inquisitively as she bites her lip and a subtle groan escapes Emily's lips as she chuckles and places a chaste kiss on Ali's lips, forever enjoying how plump and soft they are.

"We can do whatever you want," Emily clarifies as she gestures to the movie and Alison shifts so she can see and is less in Emily's face. "The good thing about this movie is that we own it, so if we miss giant chunks of it we can just rewatch later."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the movie?" Alison asks seriously with such a serious concern that Emily has to hold her laughter back.

"Call it a tradition," Emily suggests with a shrug. "Some people find it thrilling to go to the movies and…you know…do stuff."

Alison raises an eyebrow as she understands the innuendo. She has a feeling that Maya was one of those people but she tries not to think about the devil girl. Curiously she wonders if Emily likes doing that.

"Do you?" Alison asks innocently and Emily's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting such a blunt question.

"Do I…uh…I mean…I have…" she replies sheepishly and mentally slaps herself. It's been so long since she's had to flirt and get to know someone and do the whole dating thing that she's forgotten how to courteously interact. "It's kind of a thing, Ali. People watch movies on dates to fool around cause it's dark and sometimes there are couches like this and…well you know."

"So people never watch the movie?" Alison asks a little confused.

"No they do…but like…hmm," Emily stops, stumped, trying to think of a polite, subtle way to explain to Alison that dark rooms and comfy chairs leads to cuddling which leads to kissing which leads to, well, other things. Luckily, the blonde saves her from having to.

"I'm okay with not watching the movie," Alison offers softly, her body buzzing with excitement. Emily's nails have been soothingly tracing her skin and she enjoys the sensation, it sends pleasant thrills down her spine. The brunette looks at her and in the soft blue glow of the movie, Alison sees Emily's eyes darken.

"You are huh?" Emily's voice is small and sort of dies in her throat as Alison tilts her head back to look at her.

"Mhm," Ali squeaks out, her heart pounding as Emily leans in so their lips are mere inches apart.

"What else would you like to do instead, darling?" Emily breathes out, her warm breath hitting Ali's lips and that's all it takes. Alison boldly leans forward slowly and captures Emily's lips with her own. Her hand comes up to cradle Emily's cheek and Ali finds her head spinning as she kisses Emily harder, her heart shaped lips beginning to move with purpose against Emily's.

The brunette feels desire shoot straight to her stomach and she suppresses a moan as Alison shifts and brings one knee on the other side of Emily's thighs so that she's straddling the brunette. Alison gasps as Emily's hands land on her hips and squeeze tightly, pulling the blonde close against her body as she kisses back with an equally bruising passion.

They've only kissed intensely once before, after Emily's qualifying meet, and Alison decides she _really_ likes the way kissing makes her nerves feel like they're on fire and the way her stomach feels like it's fluttering. She loves the head rush that she gets and the way her heart pounds in her chest in a good way. And this time, when Emily's tongue swipes at her bottom lip, she parts her lips and let's out the tiniest of moans as the brunette's tongue sweeps over and tastes her. Her fingers tangle in Emily's hair and Emily swallows her tiny moan as she pulls Alison's hips flush against her center.

Emily breaks the kiss by nipping on Ali's bottom lip playfully and Alison blushes, loving the feeling of Emily's teeth.

"Can I kiss your neck?" Emily whispers as she places her lips by Alison's ear and the blonde can't formulate words as she nods quickly. Her thoughts are all jumbled and she immediately loses all comprehensible sense as she feels Emily's lips land on her neck. The brunette sucks on her neck lightly and Alison's body automatically arches into the swimmer as she lets out little gasps. She feels Emily grin against her skin as her tongue swipes over it. "Do you like that? Does it feel good?"

Alison nods once again immediately, at a loss for words. "Y-yes…it f-feels go—"

Her fragmented thoughts are cut off with a breathy gasp mixed with a squeak as Emily presses her lips and sucks particularly hard before teething and finally licking the little wound.

"I thought you might like neck kisses," Emily purrs as she brings her lips back to Alison's ear and gently sucks on the lobe before releasing it with a sinful pop.

"And normal kisses," Alison replies shakily, her body hot and bothered in a good way. She just _really_ likes kissing Emily, and she feels safe doing that, and she wants to keep doing it. It makes her happy, _and_ Emily happy, and happy is good.

"Normal kisses are good too," Emily agrees thoughtfully and is caught off guard as Alison surges forward and kisses her, _hard_. A moan rips through the brunette and Alison is surprised to feel herself grow wet at her core but she tries to ignore the strange sensation though she internally is embarrassed. She doesn't understand the sensation and it's a bit uncomfortable in an embarrassing way, but she brushes it off for now.

The brunette kisses Alison into a senseless ecstasy as she lets her hands slide up the blonde's back and respectfully shifts them so that she slowly falls backwards on the couch with Alison on top of her. The blonde feels herself losing her sense of control as Emily's hands descend back down and lightly skim across the skin exposed at her midriff and she shudders noticeably.

"You're a good kisser," Emily compliments as she tugs on Ali's bottom lip with her teeth playfully before letting go and kissing her again, sliding her tongue in and causing Alison's stomach to do major flips. When they break apart, Alison's heart is pounding and her breathing is complicated as she looks down at Emily who's eyes are still closed and her chest heaving up and down slowly.

"Cuddles?" Alison asks shyly. It's not that she wasn't enjoying the kissing, because she totally _was_ —it's that she's a little too afraid to keep doing so, her body is reacting in such strange ways that she's not used to and her head, god her head feels so fuzzy. Emily nods in agreement before the blonde positions herself in a spooning position so that Emily's strong arm is around her and her tan body pressed flush against her back.

"I guess we will watch the movie," Emily teases as she squeezes Alison tightly and the blonde snuggles into her, enjoying their close proximity. "Was that okay with you?"

There's a tenderness to the athlete's voice that Alison will never tire of and she nods.

"Good," Emily whispers, pleased, and leans up to press a kiss to Alison's temple softly. She takes her fingers and begins to trace patterns up and down Alison's bare arm, causing the blonde to sigh in content and her eyes to flutter.

"I like that too," Alison murmurs softly in content. "It feels nice."

Emily has to stop herself from squealing out loud at how cute Alison is. The movie continues, and she finds herself slowly slipping into a tired bliss and before she knows it, she's in and out of sleep. Alison feels the brunette's hand still and she brings her hand over it, squeezing softly, and enjoying the moment of being curled up with the volatile, seemingly untamable athlete in the soft glow of the light from the movie. The world thinks Emily Fields is a wild child with no boundaries and no sense of limits, harsh and uncontrollable. But Alison marvels at how soft and docile, and actually _fragile_ Emily is in this moment. The brunette would never physically hurt her, or push her boundaries on purpose. _No,_ Alison thinks as she rolls over so she's on her back and Emily is curled up at her side with one arm slung over her. She runs a hand through Emily's beautiful brown locks and rests it on the tan girl's back. _Emily is soft, Emily is sweet, and she cares. She really, really cares._

 **x-x-x**

Another late night, Alison wakes up in a sweat, her body hot and uncomfortable as the sheets cling to her skin. She feels Pepe's soft rising breaths and while she usually takes comfort from him, her mind is racing, fresh from nightmares. Her heart hammers in her chest and she tries to calm her frantic beating by taking deep breaths. But when it doesn't stop, she sighs and untangles herself from the sheets, careful not to wake Pepe and slips out of the room into the hallway in an effort to go get water. She walks down the marble floors and sees that one room's light is still on—Spencer's office.

The blonde hears a lot of shuffling and she curiously walks closer to the office, trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Who's out there?" Spencer's worried voice floats through the corridor and Alison thinks to herself she must not be _that_ sneaky.

"Ali," she calls softly as she approaches the slightly open door and she hears an audible sigh of relief.

"What are you doing up, Al?" Spencer asks tiredly and Alison hesitantly pushes the door open only to see a mess. She smiles apologetically but inwardly grimaces at the sight. The desk is cluttered, Spencer's hair is disheveled, and her eyes are bloodshot red. Spencer sniffles and runs a hand through her hair as she waves a hard cover book in the air, wiping off dust or something. Alison looks at her curiously. She's certain that the brunette hasn't been crying but Spencer is not nearly as put together as she usually is, perhaps it's the late hour.

"I had a nightmare," Alison replies softly as she slowly sits down in the chair opposite of Spencer's desk and the manager nods, exhausted, putting the book in a drawer.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't sound pleasant," she mutters as she shuts the drawer with a click and sniffles again, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Alison timidly asks, her voice wavering as she sees how Spencer tenses and is like a tightly wound up coil. More than usual.

"I'm fine, there's just a lot of problems that need to be solved with our finances," Spencer informs the blonde and holds her head as she props her elbows on the desk.

"Is that what you're doing?" Alison gestures to the various papers on the desk. She wonders how Spencer manages…she must be _really_ smart, Alison thinks to herself.

"No, this is for my huge test tomorrow," Spencer replies with a pained grin. "Because everyone forgets I'm still in school."

"I don't," Alison quips quietly in a reassuring way that only she can provide. Spencer's bloodshot eyes flicker to hers and soften as they land on the earnest, sleepless blonde. "I always wonder how you're so smart."

"It's a curse," Spencer sighs, appreciating the little blonde's company. "When you're good at something, people expect you to keep performing at that level. So when I was five and reading chapter books, my parents handed me _Crime and Punishment_ when I was ten."

Alison doesn't quite understand so she scrunches her eyebrows in confusion but Spencer clarifies gently.

"It's a really, really difficult book, and not a pleasant one," Spencer adds, starting to put away some papers. Alison glances to the side of the desk at Spencer's books—they're supporting lots of coffee cups, bitter remnants in the bottom of the ceramic.

"When you're me you pretty much bleed caffeine," Spencer chuckles catching Ali's inspection. The blonde offers a sympathetic, sheepish smile as she plays with her hands, still calming her nerves from earlier.

"Does it help?" Ali asks softly and Spencer slums into her chair with a half shrug and a loud sigh.

"It gets the job done."

Ali nods, understanding perfectly. If anyone understands bandaid solutions it's Alison.

"Thats what I used to tell myself," Ali mutters quietly, almost to herself, as she runs her finger along the desk. She doesn't look Spencer in the eyes just watches her own fingers dance along the wood. If she had, she would've seen Spencer's face shift to a look of concern instantly. "When things got bad, just-just get it done."

Spencer swallows thickly because it's been long week and this sounds like it could get heavy very, very quickly. But then, Ali hasn't really opened up about her past before, at least the more unsavoury parts of it. And the insatiably curious part of Spencer wants to know, almost as much as the fixer-upper part of Spencer wants to listen to be of practical help.

"Ali," Spencer calls softly. She tries to smile kindly when Ali's frightened blue eyes look to her. "Have you ever talked about what happened to you? With anyone?"

Alison shakes her head and bites her lip certain, Spencer is about to tell her that no one wants to hear how terrible her life was before, that everyone just wants to forget that she used to be a doll. She knows Emily does.

"Do you want to?" Spencer asks softly. "We could find a therapist or just a counselor, maybe?"

Ali furrows her brow in thought and Spencer smiles at the cute sight.

"Or you can talk to me," Spencer suggests kindly and Ali stares at the manager for a long moment. "Or Cece, whoever you want."

Alison thinks it through, and maybe it's the late hour or her tired mind but Spencer smiles at her and Ali finds herself stuttering through her thoughts.

"I… can I tell you?" Alison asks. Spencer nods.

"I don't know what to say…" Alison admits softly after a pause.

"What was it like?" Spencer asks quietly, her voice uncharacteristically raw and tender. Her eyes look at Alison with a softness to them that puts Alison a little more at ease. She appreciates Spencer's rough, blunt attitude in a way. Cece is like her over-protective maternal sister, Emily is her valiant knight in shining armor, Aria dotes over her like a good friend, and Hanna is always teasing her playfully. But Spencer, Spencer is serious and distant and the most reserved in friendship. Alison appreciates this because Spencer isn't _suffocating_ her, and while this question coming from any of the others would make her nervous, she knows Spencer won't see her differently, or coddle her, or react violently. Spencer's eerie calmness and indifference oddly calms the blonde.

"With which one?" Alison asks, her voice apathetic and numb to the gritty details. "There were three."

"Any of them," Spencer speaks as if each word is deliberate. "All of them."

"I was fourteen when I was sold," Alison begins, thinking that is as good a place to start as any. "My first owner…he paid a lot of money because I was a…a…"

"Oh jesus," Spencer swears under her breath, not sure if she can stomach this conversation. But she will, because she wants to understand Alison more. She has a feeling the poor girl needs to talk to someone, and right now there is no therapist available to Alison. "Because you were a virgin."

"Yes," Alison nods, her cheeks tinting red slightly in embarrassment but she manages to keep going. "He was the nicest."

"The nicest?!" Spencer has to hold back the rest of her verbal abuse towards the man in an effort to not upset the blonde, and so she bites her tongue, literally.

"He never hit me, not really," Alison explains as she recalls the details. "Only if I did something wrong."

"No one should ever hit you Ali, just so you know," Spencer reiterates gently, stating what she knows is obvious but still needs to be said consciously.

"I know that," Alison smiles feebly but it doesn't reach her eyes and she continues to falter. "I knew that back then…I think I always knew…But what was I supposed to do?"

"If he was so nice, why'd he sell you?" Spencer wonders out loud and Alison looks down at her feet, unable to face the somewhat composed manager.

"I couldn't be…be a…a vir-gin forever," Alison stammers shamefully as she looks up at Spencer with a pained expression and Spencer feels her stomach turn unpleasantly.

"So the other two…"

"They were friends. One passed me to the other. They were scary, they…they liked to see me in pain," Alison whispers as if the memories are haunting her. Spencer remembers the face of the last owner from the convention, as she hides how sick the imagery makes her. "He said I was pretty when I cried."

"Have you told Emily any of this?" Spencer asks, trying to hide her horror. Sure, their lives haven't been easy, but compared to Alison they've all just been taking a walk in the park. She can't even imagine what the brunette's reaction would be. Alison shakes her head fiercely, she can only imagine the pained expression on the swimmer's face.

"I know I should but—"

"If you're not comfortable telling her, don't," Spencer quickly jumps in, not wanting the blonde to feel pressured.

"I know she wonders about it," Alison reveals intuitively, and the manager is surprised by her protective tone of voice. "I can see her thinking about it sometimes. I don't want her to worry about me."

"All of us worry about you, Ali," Spencer stresses reaching across the table, Alison takes a moment to realize Spencer is reaching for her hand and when they connect Spencer's hands are ice cold, shaking. "That's what we are for, to worry and help you."

The blonde offers a shaky smile that doesn't fully reach her blue eyes that shimmer with unshed tears. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out, and Spencer squeezes her hand to reassure her she's safe here. She opens her mouth again, and this time, she forces herself to say what she's kept to herself all this time.

"I didn't think I'd ever escape."

Alison's cheeks are wet with tears before she even realizes she's crying. And finally, after five years of horrors upon horrors, Alison feels safe enough to mourn her childhood. She mourns her estranged family, the loss of her own innocence. She cries in Spencer's office late at night as the manager holds her hand stoically. Alison doesn't sob loudly, she just quietly sits there, shaking, trying to breathe properly through her tears and constricted chest. She may not be making a scene, sobbing uncontrollably, but the stifled crying feels therapeutic. Feels like relief. Everything isn't perfect, like Spencer's coffee addiction this is merely a bandaid solution, but it's something.

 **x-x-x**

"Ali?"

Emily's sleepy, groggy voice cuts through the darkness as her eyes struggle to open, thick with sleep. She can't see clearly, but she can smell the blonde's scent and can feel a tiny hand on her arm, gently shaking her.

The blonde had left Spencer's office feeling drained but slightly relieved. The emotions have completely exhausted her though, and as much as she loves Pepe she just needs to be held.

"Sorry," Alison apologizes out of reflex. Old habits die hard. She has a feeling Emily won't mind in the slightest but she still feels like a burden, like she shouldn't have woken the brunette up. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?"

"Of course," Emily's voice murmurs, thick with sleep. If she were more awake she would marvel at how important it was that Alison was asking for what she wanted. Instead, Emily's eyes are still half closed as she tries to roll over to give Alison more room but the blonde instantly slips under the covers and curls up to the brunette, her head resting in the crook between Emily's shoulder and head. She feels safe here, this is what makes her feel protected and cared for. The ability to just crawl into bed with someone who won't hurt her, someone who wants to shield her from all the bad. "Everything alright?"

Alison can barely understand the sleepy brunette but she nods, whispering yes against Emily's skin.

"Good," Emily mumbles as she shifts and holds Alison to her tightly, not even thinking before she places a long kiss to her forehead before just tilting her head away and slipping back into a blissful state of sleep. Sleep doesn't come easy for Alison, but she thinks about Emily, and she thinks maybe she won't have to bring her past up ever again. Maybe they can just stay like this, maybe this is all she needs.

 **x-x-x**

On another afternoon a week later, when Alison is feeling much more herself, she heads out the back of the mansion following the sounds of splashing and excited laughter. A smile tugs at her lips as she takes in the lovely sounds— it's been so long since everyone has just been having fun and she's excited to see whats got everyone in such a good mood. The last she'd seen, the girls had headed out the back, Spencer practically dragging Emily away, to discuss money problems. She knows Emily is going to be stressed after the conversation, but hopefully some time in the water will relax her. Alison knows if any two things can calm Emily it's time spent kissing or time spent in the water, or both.

She gets down to the pool bouncing a little with happiness before she stops in fear. In the pool rough housing are Caleb, Toby and Ezra, and Alison gulps watching them. She had thought the boys left when their girlfriends had to talk, but she guesses they must've just retreated to the backyard. It's not that she thinks they're bad guys or is worried about her own safety, it's just that their girlfriends are sitting in the distance in the grass on blankets, doing work. And Ali's never been alone with just the guys before.

Caleb notices her before Ali can decide if she should pretend not to notice and avoid them or not.

"Hey, Ali," he calls smiling sweetly and Alison finds herself blushing because he isn't leering or undressing her with his eyes, and still he seems genuinely excited to see her. Like she's wanted for something other than her body—it's still a new feeling for the blonde. She sees the girls look in her direction and wave, but they don't beckon her over and she supposes they're probably having some sort of argument because Spencer looks like she's on the verge of a breakdown and Emily looks like she's ready to snap while Hanna relaxes her with a hand and Aria holds her head painfully.

"Ali," Toby excitedly greets her with a huge smile as he tries to push down on Caleb's shoulder. "Come play."

"I-um," Alison looks to her sandals, she has her swimmers on under her sundress and she knows how to swim enough to manage with the guys but…it's still a new thing for her to be alone with a bunch of boys.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Ezra soothes, much like Aria he is more in tune with the blonde's fears and apprehension. "Whatever you want, Ali."

Toby pouts but nods that he understands and Caleb pushes the bigger boy off him with a laugh. Alison watches them splash each other before she takes a deep breath and walks over to the pool area. She glances over to the girls and sees them deep in thought, though she sees Emily glance at her with a wistful apologetic smile. She smiles back and gives a small wave before she steps out of her sandals, slips off her sundress quickly and notes happily that the guys haven't even given her new yellow one piece a second glance as she goes over and slides into the water.

Toby cheers excitedly and Caleb grabs him as he tries to swim over to Alison first. He's a bit like an over excited puppy Alison decides as Caleb dunks Toby a few times. Ezra rolls his eyes at their antics and floats over to Alison slowly. He's a little older than the other two, Alison has come to realize, and so most of his boyish charm is now simply manly.

"You ok?" he asks as Alison stands on the step. Ali nods grateful for his concern but still weary as to what these games are going to consist of, Emily has tried to get her to play in the pool but more often than not the swimmer would be distracted with kisses. Not that Ali minds, at all. In fact, she feels a set of eyes on her and she looks over her shoulder to the girls and notices Emily smile before looking away quickly.

"Let's play chicken!" Toby suggests as he emerges from the water and stands up, puffing his chest out a bit.

"I call Ali on my team!" Caleb quickly interjects and while Alison is flattered, she has no idea what this game of "chicken" is.

"No way, it was my idea, I call Alison," Toby pouts childishly and Alison giggles softly at his puppy face.

"We can switch," the little blonde suggests shyly and Ezra pats her back reassuringly.

"How about you're on my team first, and then we can switch with those babies," he teases and Alison nods while Caleb and Toby grimace jokingly as they look at each other. She likes the boys' childish antics, they remind her of Emily's own—but Ezra's mature, cautious attitude helps to put her fearful side at ease.

"How do you play?" Alison asks curiously and Toby immediately slips under the water and comes up under Caleb, hoisting the dark haired boy onto his shoulders as Caleb tries to stay upright.

"Like this," Toby explains as he shakes his head and releases all the water like a dog. "And you'll get on Ezra's shoulders. Then we try to knock the other team over into the water."

Ezra looks to Alison to make sure she's okay with the game and she hesitantly nods. It can't be that bad, not with three muscular boys to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Right?

 **x-x-x**

"Okay so if we just cut back on electricity by turning off the power in the spare room—Emily focus!" Spencer snaps her fingers in front of the zoned out brunette whose eyes snap back to attention.

"What," she grumpily huffs. This is boring and stupid and doesn't she have Spencer specifically to deal with this shit? She's been watching Ali and the boys for the last twenty minutes and her heart longs to join them.

"You're going down Ali!" Caleb yells playfully atop of Ezra's shoulders and the girls on the grass hear Alison's full, warm laughter ring out as Toby maneuvers them easily so they dodge Caleb's hands.

"You're just mad cause I sunk you last time," Ali giggles and looks precious as she swats her hands out in front of her daintily to try and push Caleb.

"Wait til I get my hands on you," he warns with a smirk and Alison sticks her tongue out at him as Toby charges forward as she pushes Caleb's chest, knocking the boy backwards but he pulls Ali with him. They all fall with shrieks into the water and emerge laughing.

"How am I supposed to focus with _that_ ," Emily grumbles, wishing she was in the pool playing too. Although, once she plays she gets fiercely competitive.

"You play dirty!" Alison accuses with a smile and splashes Caleb who splashes her right back.

"If I'm going down then you bet I'm bringing you with me," he playfully snarls and dives under water and emerges picking her up easily and throwing her over his shoulder like a caveman. He cheers his victory as he splashes through the water.

"Caleb!" Ali squeals while giggling. "Put me down!"

Emily's ears pick up that sound of potential danger and she looks once more to the pool. But Alison looks all sorts of happy as Toby "heroically" comes to her rescue and tackles Caleb into the water, sending the three of them under again. She sighs deeply, wishing she could join.

"I wanna go play too," the brunette pleads as she looks to the rest of the group with a puppy dog pout. They've been sitting out here in the sun for what feels like ages and the frustration is just continuing to grow exponentially. There's few solutions being offered due to the unbearable sun and general anxiety in the group.

"Emily we haven't finished here—" Spencer tries to reason but the brunette throws her head back like a child and groans.

"Please, I'll double your pay check!" Emily begs as she shifts, totally antsy and itching to run and jump in the water.

"That's the point, _Em_ you can't afford to double my pay check," Spencer scolds as she snaps her fingers in front of the swimmer's face. "Pay attention. Don't be such a child."

Emily whines looking at the boys and Ali playing. This whole gloom and doom talk about how she's possibly financially ruined is really giving her severe anxiety. Nothing sounds better than jumping in the pool with her Ali and the other goons. Aria nudges Spencer, indicating that perhaps the manager should loosen up with the afternoon heat. Hanna merely looks disinterested as she stares off as well, watching as Caleb flexes impressively and winks at her before Alison crawls up his back and tries to dunk him. Hanna slips a smile at their childish game as her boyfriend is dunked. Spencer grunts and huffs in defeat.

"Okay fine but—" before Spencer can even finish her sentence, Emily has hopped up off the grass and thrown her shirt off, already in her bikini bottoms. They watch as Emily runs and jumps in the pool, effectively splashing all the others as the boys yelp and Ali squeals at the water in her face.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna all sigh collectively and turn to face each other.

"Seriously, if Em is going in can we just call it a day?" Hanna grouses and Spencer rolls her eyes.

"You guys realize all we did was explain the financial problem to Emily and bring it to her attention? That we didn't even get to the important part of solving it?"

They talk quietly amongst themselves and completely miss Emily swimming like a magnificent mermaid up to Alison and popping up out of the water.

"Hi," the enthusiastic brunette grins innocently and Alison smiles back shyly but warmly, happy to have her swimmer in the pool with her. Emily feels a rush of ease flow through her as she takes deep breaths and lifts her arms up to brush her damp hair back from her face.

"You're supposed to be working," Alison points out quietly though there's a very faint playful glint in her eye as she pushes her own damp hair back from her face.

The boys notice their intimate moment and give each other a look before shrugging and giving the girls their space for a minute

"Not you too," Emily groans jokingly as she walks forward, causing Alison to walk backwards right into the pool wall. The timid blonde gasps slightly as the cold wall hits her shoulders but Emily smirks before putting both hands on the wall on either side of Alison though she keeps her body a safe distance away in fear of actually frightening Alison or triggering some sort of traumatic response.

"You're a child," Alison giggles softly as she brings her hands up to cup Emily's face gently, Emily's eyes flutter closed at the pleasant sensation of Ali's hands on her skin. "Like a little kid. You just want to play don't you?"

In the back of Emily's mind she registers that Alison is talking to her the same way she talks to Pepe, all sweet and kind. But the words take on a whole new meaning as Emily's libido catches up to her close proximity with the gorgeous blonde. The athlete is ignited and she raises an eyebrow as she smirks.

"Yup, I just want to play," Emily purrs softly as she steps a little closer and Alison's breath hitches, her little fingers on Emily's face grasping tightly as she angles the brunette's head towards hers. Emily swallows a groan as she pushes forward and she's just about to take Ali's lips between her own-

"Hey, Ali, Em, get a room," Caleb jokes with Hanna's lack of tact as he splashes the two and Emily gasps in faux anger as she turns, immediately forgetting Alison as she dives under and swims after him. She doesn't mind being teased, but she felt a twinge of discomfort flash through her at that statement and she reminds herself that this is brand new and to not complicate anything.

The cheeky guy makes a face before he turns and tries to swim away as fast as possible. He barely makes it a stroke before he's pulled under and its like something out of a cheesy horror film. The pool goes silent, and Ali watches with bated breath and Ezra rolls his eyes as Toby chuckles. Then it's nothing but shouting and laughing as Emily and Caleb surface simultaneously, tangled up in each other as Emily tries to take him back under in a fierce wrestling match.

"Oh god, they're like five year olds," Hanna groans and Alison turns her head to see the other girls in the pool area walking over and stripping themselves before hopping in.

"How's the water, Ali?" Aria asks as she slips in next to the blonde and squeaks from how cool it is.

"It's warm in here," Ali giggles as Aria makes a face while trying to adjust to the water temperature.

"Hi, babe," Toby greets his girlfriend as Spencer sits on the side of the pool, he runs a hand up her leg and she crosses her arms still pissed about Emily shirking her responsibilities. Again. "You gonna get in?"

Spencer rolls her eyes at Toby's puppy dog pout but sighs and opens her arms letting him lift her from the side of the pool and into his strong grip. She shudders at the cool water but Toby is warm against her. She rests her head on his shoulder as they sink into the water.

"You ok, babe?" Toby asks softly.

Spencer lifts her head enough to kiss his cheek deeply.

"I am now," she mutters affectionately.

Ali watches the couple talk quietly to each other and with each gentle stroke of Toby's hands on her back Spencer visibly relaxes.

"They're pretty cute, huh," Aria muses next to Ali and the blonde nods.

"Not as cute as you," Ezra whispers sliding up to the pair his eyes locked with Aria. The brunette tries not to blush and splashes at Ezra playfully.

"That was sappy even for you," she admonishes him but she's smiling so widely Ali is sure Aria loves the attention. Ezra seems to think so too because he grabs the smaller girl's waist and pulls her to him.

"I'm sure I can come up with something sappier," he promises with a grin and Ali watches Aria melt under his affections. She looks away when they kiss and can't help her own blush.

"Gah we need a spray bottle out here," Hanna argues slipping into the water beside Alison. "Everyones gone all lovey dovey."

The two blondes watch on as Caleb and Emily continue to wrestle.

"Uncle, uncle," Caleb cries when Emily dunks him for a third time and finally the swimmer lets up.

"Victory," Emily cheers as Caleb slinks back to the step, Hanna welcomes him with a hug as he slides between the two blondes. Hanna brushes his wet hair from his forehead and Alison rubs his back soothingly and suddenly Emily doesn't feel like much of winner.

"Did the big bad Em hurt you?" Hanna coos and even though he's being teased Caleb laps up the affection as Hanna kisses his face. Ali giggles and when Caleb glares at her jokingly she tries to school her face into something like sympathy though little giggles escape.

"Ali's being mean to me," Caleb dramatically murmurs into Hanna's neck and his girlfriend gives Ali a wink.

"She's just a big meanie isn't she," Hanna plays along, exaggerating a glare at Ali, the timid blonde tries not to laugh as Caleb whines at Hanna. "You know what we should do?"

Ali stops laughing suddenly when she catches the dangerous glint in Hanna's eyes before the designer whispers something to Caleb and he smiles wickedly. She turns to swim away but she's too slow and they grasp her around the middle, fingers digging playfully into her sides.

"Tickle her!" Hanna cries and Ali can't breath as they both hold her up and tickle her mercilessly.

"Em help!" Ali cries through her laughter.

Emily strides through the water with purpose and strong hands lift Ali away from her attackers, she circles her arms and legs around the swimmer as Emily moves them out of danger. With Alison clinging to her and the blonde's chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath Emily gulps.

"You ok?" Emily asks slightly concerned Ali has been hurt but the blonde beams up at her, even through her vigorous panting because she's being included in the games and not treated like a fragile breakable toy but like a person, like a friend, like family.

Emily drops a quick kiss when she thinks nobody is watching to Ali's head but catches Hanna's smirk from across the pool as Caleb scoops her into his arms.

"How about four way chicken?" Caleb suggests.

"I call Ali," Toby yells before Spencer whacks him in mock outrage. "I mean Spencer."

"How about we play partners then?" Ezra suggests giving Aria a playful nudge. "I can sit on your shoulders right, Aria?"

Aria splashes some water into Ezra's laughing face in retaliation.

"So what do you say," Emily asks Alison gently. "Partners?"

Ali grins back and nods enthusiastically.

Soon enough, they're all paired up; Spencer/Toby, Emily/Alison, and so forth—in a giant game of chicken. The heights are pretty evenly distributed except for the tower that is Spencer and Toby, the others employ some underhanded tactics to subdue the couple. Caleb hooks a leg under Toby and pulls them down that way once, while Aria and Ali make a brief alliance to push Spencer off. It's short lived though as most alliances are and Aria goes into the water with a mighty whoop from Emily.

Throughout the games the outcome is always the same: Ali is the last one standing, Emily makes a great show of declaring them undefeated champions and Spencer is adamant she won't let them win. She goes as far as accusing the others of letting Ali win and her competitive streak won't let her stop until she's beaten them. Toby however pulls her under, kicking and screaming over the betrayal. She forgives him pretty quickly though but it's amusing for everyone else when the great Hastings admits she's done for the day.

Ali knows they're all letting her win, but she doesn't mind because everyone is so happy and smiling—it feels nice, it feels like she's finally got a family looking out for her. And as she looks down to see Emily staring back up at her with adoring brown eyes, she feels like she finally has someone to belong to, someone to find a home in.

 **x-x-x**

"Well this is a rare sight," Emily hears from across the room that same night and looks up to see Cece leaning in the slightly open doorway, a full out smirk on her face. Cece can't help it—she's never seen Emily Fields so peaceful, propped up against her headboard, _reading_. But, she supposes, there's a first time for everything. The tan swimmer feels herself blush as she lowers the book in her hands and sets it down on the bed reverently so she won't lose her spot.

"I'm not stupid you know," Emily mumbles with a pout, jokingly insulted as she stretches her legs out in front of her and crosses them. "I might be a little bit…wild…but I _can_ read. What are you doing here?"

"I was stopping by the house to drop off some new potential sponsorship contracts for Spencer to look over," Cece tells her proudly with a happy glint in her eye. "What are you reading?"

"Great Gatsby," Emily admits with a sheepish look. Despite all of Ezra's moaning and groaning that it was one of the lamer, more cliche love stories out there, Aria had raved about it.

"Didn't you have to read that in school?" Cece raises an eyebrow. It's a pretty standard book for the strict curriculum for most school systems these brunette shakes her head softly.

"When you make States before you're 14 school isn't really a thing…so I figured I could start now."

Cece raises an eyebrow is about to ask where this sudden fondness for reading has come from when she feels a gentle presence behind her and turns slightly to see Alison approaching gracefully. The younger blonde, feeling rather affectionate, grins widely at the sight of the agent and immediately hugs her tightly. She misses Cece when the older girl isn't around.

"Hey you," Cece murmurs kindly as she gives Ali a tight squeeze and an affectionate hair ruffle. "Staying out of trouble?"

"No trouble here," Alison responds dutifully albeit bashfully as she looks up at the agent. She feels she will never take Cece's kindness for granted, and she'll always love being treated like a little sister by her. A part of her used to long for her family, for her siblings, but she finds that part of her has been fading since the day she ended up at the mansion with the girls. Ali leans back into Cece, and Emily has to do a double take as she realizes how similar they look, almost like actual relatives.

"That's what I like to hear," Cece grins pleased before she looks up at Emily. "Now, you on the other hand…"

The swimmer scowls and puts her hands up in defense. "I'm just reading! I didn't do anything wrong, geez," Emily huffs. Alison's ears perk up at the sound of a distressed Emily, and also at the mention of reading. She gently pulls herself away from Cece and trots over to the bed as she smiles sweetly at the brunette.

"Cece's just teasing, don't be mad," Alison states the obvious softly as Emily pouts. Cece quirks an eyebrow as Alison gently rubs the brunette's arm before crawling on the bed and cuddling up next to her. Emily's eyes widen slightly in surprise as Alison holds her and brings her legs across Emily's lap with a comfortable ease that catches her off guard. But she quickly adjusts with a small smile before shifting her body so one hand can absentmindedly draw patterns on Alison's back, the blonde pretty much sitting astride her.

"Yeah, alright you've been laying pretty low, I'll give you that," Cece relents, no longer interested in that as she watches the interaction in front of her. She watches curiously, an eyebrow raising when she sees Alison sigh contentedly and cuddle closer. Emily blushes furiously, clearing her throat and stopping her tracing for just a moment as she sees Cece watching like a hawk. She doesn't want to piss anyone off right now and she knows what a touchy subject she and Alison could be.

"I've been trying," Emily manages to squeak out hastily, her breath catching as she feels Alison's (thankfully hidden) hand begin to also absentmindedly trace the skin near Emily's hip where her shirt has risen. Emily has discovered that as touchy as she is, Alison is just as touchy in a more subtle, purely innocent way but it doesn't do anything to calm Emily's libido.

"Any particular reason?" Cece prods with a smirk.

"I…uh…" Emily tries to finish but can't as she realizes that she doesn't know what exactly to tell Cece. This is all so _new_ and _uncomplicated_ that she doesn't want to mess anything up, spook Ali, make anyone uncomfortable. But the smaller blonde pulls her head back from Emily at that moment and looks up at her sweetly before leaning back and turning her head to face Cece, a small smile on her face. The agent is pretty sure she has a good idea of what's going on, but she looks back kindly all the same at Alison, enjoying the smile on the younger girl. It looks good on her.

"Something you two want to tell me?" Cece questions playfully stern as she marches over to the bed and sits at the end, though her body language is relaxed she tries to school her features into not giving anything away. Straight faced, she waits for Emily to crack.

Emily finally opens her mouth to respond but a tiny voice cuts her off.

"I-I like Emily," Alison admits in a quiet, shy tone as she remains cuddled by the brunette. Her blue eyes glisten with excitement though as she looks to the agent for reassurance, for understanding, and Cece knows the girl trusts her enough to not take this away from her like outsiders in society would try to. Emily on the other hand looks like she's trying to conceal her panic, and the unorthodox situation puts her slightly at unease when it's not just her and Alison, that nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that something is off.

"The way you like Jake?" Cece baits, and Alison's eyes widen as she feels Emily stiffen next to her at the mention of the other athlete. "Like a hero?"

"No…I…it's different," Ali explains hesitantly but she feels a little more encouraged as Emily breathes steadily and uses a hand to squeeze Alison's.

Cece smiles softly before her gaze turns to the swimmer and her eyes narrow.

"It's different," Emily echoes firmly as she stands her ground against Cece, trying to be cautious while defensive.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Sports Illustrated cover girl three years in a row? You're not playing my Ali are you?" Cece sternly asks and Emily turns red at the implications. Alison doesn't know what Sports Illustrated is but she reckons Emily it's nothing pleasant as Emily begins to stutter in protest.

"No I'm not playing," Emily insists indignantly that Cece would even suggest that she treat Alison's heart as anything less than fragile and delicate. The younger blonde quickly comes to her defense.

"She's not, s-she's being understanding a-and good," Alison nervously defends, the stern look on Cece's face suddenly seeming a little too serious to be playful. What if Cece isn't ok with this?

"Okay, but Emily if you _ever_ hurt Alison—" Cece makes a gesture with her hand and drags it across her throat, exaggeratedly and Emily realizes the agent is just being a protective sister figure. Alison gasps loudly and the two look to see her with wide frightened eyes. "No-no Ali it's just an empty threat, it's just something you say to someone when they mess with your sister. I wouldn't actually kill Emily—I mean I might but she wouldn't do that—"

"Sister?" Alison piques up curiously, her fear suddenly quelled as she focuses on what Cece just said. Her blue eyes sparkle with warmth at the idea that Cece acknowledges their relationship as such.

"I thought I was like your sister," Emily pouts.

"You're like the kid down the street that I had to babysit when I was twelve," Cece chastises Emily with a playful grin before she reaches one hand out and rubs Alison's leg affectionately. "You two are like puppies, god. So easily insulted."

"Nah uh!"

"Ya- you know what I'm not doing this," Cece stands with an air of maturity. "I have dinner plans with Jake."

Ali beams happily and Emily rolls her eyes, wonder boy seems to be in every conversation they have with Cece now-a-days.

"You two have a good night," Cece leans forward and kisses Ali's forehead softly. "Nice work keeping the brat under control, Ali," Cece whispers teasingly and Ali nods trying to hide her giggles. Emily pouts like a child and Cece pinches her cheek just to annoy her. "And you, stay out of trouble."

Emily grumbles something and Cece takes her leave, she looks back to see Ali reach up and guide Emily's lips to her own in a chaste kiss. The swimmer practically melts and Cece smiles, happy for them.

x-x-x

The late afternoon sun is barely visible behind the dark clouds and the air is heavy with the promise of rain, but it's still peaceful and tranquil, and Emily is addicted to the simplicity of her life lately.

"I like this," Emily comments softly as she squeezes Alison's hand gently. Their intertwined hands swing gently between them as they stroll. Every now and then Emily will squeeze Ali's hand softly it's like a constant reassurance for the swimmer that this is real that Ali is here and happy. In answer Ali will smile, that shy little smile that stretches across her face because she can't control it and it makes Emily's insides warm. Pepe trots along in front as the three take their familiar route along the back of the Emily's property. The tall trees across from them bunch up to make a small woodsy area and they skitter along the edge of the woods enjoying the fresh pine smell and the smell of impending rain.

"Me too," Alison replies shyly and her bashful eyes take in Emily as the swimmer stares peacefully into the distance. Her brown eyes are worlds away from the moment after the fire when Alison had witnessed Emily's wild and frantic with fear. They're so calm and gentle now, and the brunette turns to smile at her kindly.

Dark clouds loom over them and it's chilly but the two of them are quite cozy as their shoulders and arms brush against each other while they walk. Emily stops them as she feels the air shift and she turns to look at Alison, standing in front of her.

"I wish every day off was like this," Emily admits as she let's go of Alison's hand, slowly wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist as she pulls Alison into a gentle hug. She kisses the top of the blonde's head, Alison feels more warm fuzzy feelings rush through her as she snuggles into Emily's comforting embrace.

"We had a good day," Alison agrees whispering into Emily's collarbone.

"Yeah," the swimmer thinks fondly back on their last six hours. "Lunch, movies, a long walk."

"What's next?" Alison asks curiously as she pulls back to see the brunette. She loves the way Emily's lips twitch into a mischievous smile and it's nice to not be afraid of this, of flirting because now she understands Emily's intentions aren't forceful or coercive.

"Back massages?" Emily asks cheekily, raising an eyebrow. But she quickly catches herself as Alison blushes deeply, only imagining what Emily is thinking. "Only if you want to. And I really do mean just back… Like…yeah…"

Alison giggles quietly as Emily now looks embarrassed.

"That sounds nice," Alison reassures, not wanting the brunette to feel silly about such a nice gesture. "My neck is a little sore I…I slept on it weirdly last night. And my leg hurts too."

"Your leg?" Emily asks with a furrowed eyebrow, not understanding.

"Hanna asked me to go running with her and Caleb yesterday," the blonde explains with a sheepish grin. "So I did, but now it hurts a little."

"Show me where?" Emily asks curiously and Alison shyly gestures to her thigh.

"Like back there," she motions and Emily's mouth goes dry as she realizes exactly where Ali is sore.

"I…I'm good at…massaging…I can help," the brunette offers weakly at the thought.

"Okay," Alison smiles and Emily is about to respond when a quick flash of lighting lights up the sky followed almost immediately by a loud clap of thunder. The smaller blonde jumps and gasps at the noise and Emily's heart flutters in her chest she only feels slightly bad for finding Ali's fear of thunderstorms adorable.

"We should head in," Emily comments thoughtfully as raindrops begin to fall and Alison nods shaking a little but before they make a move to go, the dark sky bursts open and rain falls heavily, instantly soaking them. "Shit!"

Emily yelps as the rain starts to fall harder and her first instinct is to shield Alison as she steps into the blonde. But Alison also instinctively steps closer to the brunette and they end up awkwardly stepping into each other. Their faces only inches apart as Alison breath hitches, Emily licks the rain from her own lips and Ali's fear of the thunderstorms is replaced by something else entirely.

Alison doesn't know what compels her—maybe it's the way she's desperate for warmth and she's still a little shaken by the storm or the way Emily's brown eyes are gazing at her with the promise of protection and safety, or the way her hands find their own way around the brunette's neck—but she looks at the swimmer's lips, watches Emily's tongue slip along them and suddenly leans in connecting their lips with a spur of the moment kiss.

Emily is caught off guard as she feels the plump lips on hers and she deepens the kiss after a few moments. The rain pours down and drenches both of them, soaking them to the core, but a surge of heat rushes through the two as they explore each other's mouths. It's exhilarating, really—the feeling of their slick skin, the way the water beats down and causes a suffocating need for each other's breaths, and the excitement of the sensation of rain —and Alison suddenly understands why people kiss in the rain. Why it's in every romantic movie because it's like their own world away from everyone else, away from sponsors and laws and people who just don't understand who will never understand. Out here it's not about any of that, in the rain, desperately clinging to each other as they kiss it's just Emily and Alison.

Alison presses her body closer into Emily's and the brunette moans softly into Alison's mouth, her hands find themselves resting on Ali's lower back. The blonde, feeling encouraged, let's her tongue slip into Emily's mouth and briefly explores before she feels Emily's hands slip to her ass for a hot moment before quickly returning to her hips, as if they had forgotten their place. Their noses nudge against each other as they shift impossibly closer kissing passionately, Ali feels like her breath is being stolen but at the same time she's so desperate to give it and take Emily's in return.

She just has to get closer.

Before she knows it the blonde finds herself jumping up as Emily holds her firmly, hands slipping to hold her bottom tightly. The blonde wraps her legs around Emily as the athlete holds her up and Emily feels weak as Alison holds onto her for dear life. They stumble a touch and Emily rights them quickly using the nearest tree as an anchor to rest her own back against. They continue to kiss until they pull apart for air, both their chests heaving, and Emily stares in awe at the beauty before her. Alison's damp blonde hair clings to her angelic face as her chest heaves and Emily has to force herself not to stare at the blonde's obvious cleavage straining against her almost see through, soaked and now incredibly tight shirt. The water dripping down Ali's face contrasts against her vibrant blue eyes and draws Emily's attention to her heart shaped lips. Those incredibly addictive lips.

"You're…wow…" Emily stumbles over her words and Alison giggles shyly before leaning forward to kiss Emily gently once more. Ali breaks the kiss softly and untangles herself as Emily lowers her back to the ground but Ali refuses to leave the comfort of Emily's warm arms and the athlete squeezes her waist in reassurance.

"We're all wet," Alison remarks as she inhales sharply, appreciating Emily's toned body the athlete's clothes clinging tightly to her skin and the way she's pressed against Ali's equally drenched form.

"Really wet," Emily agrees with a mumble and Ali completely misses the innuendo. Pepe barks, shaking his soaked fur and Emily gives him a head nod towards the house. He takes off at a sprint and Alison giggles watching the silly dog sprint, Emily smiles at the adorable sound. "Wanna go inside?"

The blonde nods eagerly and they intertwine their fingers as they make a run for it.

 **x-x-x**

"Mmmm," Emily tries to stifle a moan as Alison's tiny hands clasp her face and their lips move once more against each other with a feverish need. Emily had barely gotten her shirt off to change when Alison had half-timidly and half-desperately caught the swimmer's attention by putting her hands on Emily's shoulders kissing the brunette again.

Alison would consider herself officially intrigued by the way her stomach flips as she kisses the brunette, the way her head goes light and she tries to focus on thinking but just can't.

"You…need…shirt…change…" Emily tries to get out in between messy kisses and as much as she wants Alison to go change so she doesn't catch a cold, her fingers play with the blonde's skin as they slide under her shirt at the hem. Ali shivers as cold fingers graze her skin and Emily pulls back sharply worried she's pushed too far too fast.

The blonde's eyes instantly widen as she stares back at Emily, worried she's done something wrong. Emily chuckles weakly, her laugh extremely nervous as she runs a hand through her wet hair.

"Sorry, sorry, I just…my hands get ahead of my brain sometimes," Emily apologizes sheepishly but Alison only quirks her head in light confusion. Emily clears her throat. "I didn't mean to…I thought you didn't like that…"

The brunette finds herself stumbling over her words as Alison suddenly puts two and two together (she's really starting to read between the lines with Emily because nothing with the swimmer is black and white).

"I liked…I mean I didn't mind," Alison suddenly finds herself tripping over her words too and both of them are blushing deeply, feeling the awkward yet sexually charged tension.

Emily's eyes dart all over the room before she takes a deep breath and chuckles nervously one more time before focusing on Alison again. She opens her mouth to speak but the blonde looks up at her with such innocent, wide blue eyes and her cheeks are rosy from embarrassment and want and Emily almost forgets how to breathe.

"How about we just take a shower and cuddle?" Emily suggests softly but when she sees Alison's eyes widen in surprise she quickly realizes—"I mean not cuddle in the shower! I meant separate showers. I meant you go shower, and I'll go shower, and then we change into pjs and cuddle in bed and all our clothes stay on."

Now Emily is sure she's the one whose face looks like a tomato, even with her tan.

"Okay," Alison whispers softly with a giggle in response to Emily's epic struggle. She leans forward and kisses Emily chastely to calm the swimmer down and takes both of Emily's hands and rests them on her hips, letting the brunette's fingers touch her skin under her shirt. "I don't mind a little like this."

Emily falters slightly but manages to grip on as the blonde smiles at reassuringly. Because it's true, Alison thinks, she really doesn't mind feeling Emily's fingers on her bare skin. It's frightening yet exciting, and as long as Emily isn't harsh or demanding (as if she ever could be now) Ali's pretty sure she can find anything sexual enjoyable with her, in due time of course.

The blonde smiles shyly before pulling away, noticing Emily's eyes drifting to her obvious cleavage in her still damp, tight wet shirt.

"Sorry," Emily apologizes again knowing she was caught. Alison merely nods and smiles before disappearing to the hall to go shower in her own room, she loves her new ensuite. Once she's gone, Emily lets out a pained sigh and growls in frustration as she picks up a pillow and buries her head in it. This whole going slow with Alison is going to be worth it, but it's sure as hell not going to be easy.

 **x-x-x**

An hour later, after an intensely warm, hot shower, Emily feels thoroughly _relieved_ (in more ways than one) and stands naked in her bathroom, water dripping to the floor as she briefly towel dries her hair before wrapping it around her body as she goes about getting ready for bed. When she's done, she goes to the small dresser in the bathroom and slips into a pair of sweats sans underwear and takes the towel off. But, unable to find any shirt, she looks around puzzled, swearing she brought her sleeping shirt in. She must've left it on the dresser in her room, she reasons as she exits the bathroom without a second thought.

"Emily—"

She hears a small squeak from the bed after her name and whips towards it only to find Alison sitting on the bed her eyes wide in surprise, not even hiding her obvious staring at Emily's bare chest before the brunette covers up with her arms. Alison averts her eyes immediately after that and looks down at her lap.

"I forgot my shirt," Emily offers quickly before she goes over to her dresser and slips it on. She wonders how long it's going to be before they get over all this shy-awkwardness and she really hopes it's soon because she feels like a bumbling idiot around Alison.

But as Emily turns back around, she sees the timid blonde awkwardly looking at the walls around in an effort not to stare at Emily.

"I'm all dressed," Emily reassures and watches as Alison's eyes gently land back on her. "You took a quick shower…geez and your hair is all perfectly dried too."

"You take a long time," Alison teases shyly and Emily rolls her eyes playfully before bounding over to the bed like a kid and practically tackling Alison who lets out a cute little yelp and giggles.

"Do not," Emily counters as she somehow rolls over Alison and ends up hugging her from behind, arms wrapped tight as she buries her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, her breath tickling the blonde.

"Do too," Alison squirms though she grips tightly onto Emily's hands and shifts closer to Emily in her embrace.

"Take it back," Emily growls against her skin and Alison feels bold as she shifts in Emily's arms to face her.

"Or what?" Alison dares to ask, even though it's all a joke it's still a little difficult for her to challenge others.

"Or…uh…no more kisses," Emily laughs but Alison smirks, growing bolder by the second.

"Then you'd be sad too," Alison counters with a look of triumph and Emily rolls her eyes before leaning her forehead against Alison's.

"Yeah yeah," Emily nonchalantly pretends not to care and rolls onto her back, away from Alison before she is tempted to kiss the blonde again, passionately, with little regard for her boundaries.

"I'd be sad," Alison chirps up softly as she scoots into Emily's side and cuddles up close to the brunette. Emily grins and kisses the top of her head.

"Me too," the brunette agrees. "Let's not do that ever."

"I promise," Alison solemnly agrees and Emily sighs with content, with the tentative promise of never being without Ali kisses ever again.


	27. Core of My Addiction

**Chapter Ten - Core of My Addiction**

 **A/N:** Happy belated Valentine's day! Let's play a game! How shrewd are your foreshadowing skills? Let us know in the review what's wrong with the picture here. Enjoy!

 **x-x-x**

Ali smooths down her dress with subtly frantic motions, trying to calm her jittering nerves. Caleb and Hanna wave from the car as they leave to go on their own night out, and the blonde turns back to the large steps of the restaurant in front her. It's no more than a dozen but they look like a frighteningly intimidating, fancy mountain. It's not a particularly cold night but Alison still feels a chill winding its way up her spine as she glances up.

She takes a deep breath and starts up the steps slowly—big, fancy places have always freaked her out. But Emily had insisted she wanted to eat dinner here tonight, it being one of her favorite restaurants, and so Alison had naturally agreed, excited that Em was excited.

As she climbs, she vaguely notes the lack of people or noise around her. From the exterior, this place is incredibly posh—surely it should be crowded on a Friday night. At the top Ali looks to the double doors to find a boldly marked sign.

 _Closed for private function._

Ali feels her heart sink—she must have gotten the day wrong. How could she have? She's sure she would remember this date very clearly, but maybe in her nervousness she muddled up numbers. She fiddles with her purse to get her cell to call the others back when the door opens widely, startling her. Emily, in a deep blue mid thigh dress, beams at the blonde.

"Ali," Emily breathes out in wonder at the beautiful girl and it's enough to make Alison light headed. Emily steps through the door and takes the blonde into her arms in a warm, comforting hug that helps Alison stand a little more at ease. "Did Hanna drop you off?"

Ali nods unable to form words as Emily's subtle perfume invades her senses. She welcomes it always, like a comforting reminder of safety. The brunette looks absolutely stunning, and Alison thinks it's amazing how one person can look so beautiful.

"Great, well our table is all ready," Emily assures the blonde as she steps back and grins proudly.

"But the sign—" Ali points back to the door as Emily leads them through it, a hand on the small of Ali's back to guide her gently.

"Oh yeah, that's _us_ ," Emily can barely contain her excitement as they walk past empty tables. Alison looks around in confusion as the wait staff smile at them and nod but there are no other patrons.

"I don't understand," Ali admits softly, trying to cover her mark subtly. She's well aware of what happened the last time she was in a nice establishment—the shaming memory haunts her like a bad dream. Emily stops them at a cozy table for two. It's no doubt an intimate set up.

"It's simple really," she offers with a cheeky smile. "I bought out the whole restaurant for the night."

Ali's eyes almost bug out of her head. Is that even possible? Do people do that?

"What?" Alison chokes out. No, of course people don't do this normally—this has Emily Fields' original stamped all over it. Emily's smile falters when she notices Alison's shock.

"This isn't because I'm ashamed of you," Emily quickly clarifies gently as she tries to articulate her reasoning. "It's because people are assholes and they make you feel judged and degraded and I never want you to feel like that, Ali."

Alison ducks her head bashfully, processing the weight of Emily's actions. Out of love, not shame.

"I loved the movie in the basement, that was—I can't even tell you how much I love…that you set that up. I wanted to do something special too."

"But the cost—"

"It's just money Ali, and it means nothing if I can't use it to make you smile," Emily's smile is kind with such impish playfulness that Ali can't help but giggle along like an inside joke. The brunette makes a show of holding out Alison's chair and when Ali slides into it easily, Emily pushes the chair in gently. The swimmer starts to round the table when Alison grabs her hand. Emily quirks an eyebrow in silent question and Ali waves Emily closer with a shy smile. Hesitantly, the swimmer places her head next to Alison and the blonde presses a quick kiss to Emily's lips.

A giant grin takes up almost all of Emily's face and she clears her throat softly trying to hide her faint blush. Ali watches throughly amused as Emily shuffles back to her seat across from the blonde and tries to maintain composure.

"Miss Fields, welcome," a waiter appears at their table he turns to Alison and smiles brightly. "Miss DiLaurentis can I interest you in some specials?"

Ali looks to Emily for instruction and Emily inclines her head back to the waiter, this may be Emily's date but it's all about showing Ali how she should be treated.

"I um," Ali stutters before she clears her throat as she takes her turn blushing. How is she supposed to respond? "Y-yes, thank you."

The waiter smiles and nods before he rattles off the specials list. He hands Alison her own menu and then Emily's and gives them a few minutes to make their decisions.

"What should I get?" Ali asks apprehensively as she gazes at all the choices, she can't even pronounce half the names. She's come quite a long way from starving in dark rooms, she thinks darkly to herself as she tries to make sense of what these dishes are.

"Whatever you want," Emily easily replies studying her own menu intently. Ali nods, determined not to mess this up—she doesn't want to embarrass Emily, even though it seems nobody here minds her presence. Emily studies the blonde when Ali's eyes return to her own menu and catches the brief flash of fear that crosses Alison's face. "Ali."

Emily reaches across the table, tangling their fingers together effortlessly. She strokes her thumb soothingly over Ali's trembling hand, watching as Alison struggles to smile back at her.

"Just get whatever you want, even if its not on the menu. If you want a grilled cheese sandwich they'll make it," Emily assures her nervous date with a warm smile.

"Okay," Ali whispers feeling silly. It's just a meal, she can order something, it will be fine.

"You don't have to be nervous," Emily whispers as though reading the blonde's mind. She's saddened by the fact that the most mundane everyday thing can upset the blonde but she's glad she gets to be a part of assimilating her back into society norms. "I'm right here if you need me."

Ali gives a small smile and squeezes Emily's hand in thanks before the waiter reappears, his pen poised as he looks to Alison expectantly though patiently.

"Miss DiLaurentis?" he asks with a kind smile and Ali gulps trying to steel herself to make a decision. Emily smiles at her patiently and Alison nods to herself. She can do this, Emily believes in her and that's more than enough.

Alison stutters through her order and Emily beams proudly, squeezing her hand in support. After Emily orders for herself the waiter leaves them to their drinks. Ali notes with some fascination that Emily has ordered sparkling water instead of alcohol. She knows Emily is pledging to sobriety, but it's still a nice sight.

"Doctor's orders," Emily laughs a little when Ali blushes at being caught surveying Emily's drink. "So I haven't really done the whole official dinner date thing before, I guess we should talk."

A little part of Ali is thrilled that Emily has never done this with anyone else, that she's one of Emily's firsts because Emily has been her first everything so far and maybe it doesn't quite even up the playing field but it's at least making Ali feel like she contributes something to Emily's vast world when Emily has pretty much created Ali's whole universe.

"How's the library?" Emily asks and just as she had hoped Ali bursts out into a wide uncontainable smile.

"Perfect," Ali gushes in her eager, excited voice that Emily loves. "Ezra keeps sending new books with Aria every day—yesterday she came home with ten new ones."

"Ten," Emily remarks in surprise with a small laugh, Alison's enthusiasm is infectious. "I didn't think you could read that fast."

Alison deflates a little, she's gotten better at reading but she's still not particularly fast, Emily is not wrong.

"Hey," Emily assures the blonde noticing the swift change in Ali's mood. "I meant no one can read that fast and if they can I doubt they'd really enjoy the books. It's an experience right, it should be savoured."

Emily finds herself flushing as she speaks because that sentiment could easily be applied to her relationship with Alison, something to be savoured and enjoyed, not rushed looking for an end point. She gulps back the fear the accompanies thoughts of a future with Ali. Emily has to remind herself to slow down, one step at a time.

Alison nods, understanding now that Emily wasn't criticizing her reading level.

"Spencer wants to start teaching me things too," Ali adds nervously, curious as to how Emily will take that piece of info.

"Thats great," Emily beams, happy to have Alison reading and learning as normal. "Right? Spencer is not pressuring you is she?"

"Yes, I mean no-Spencer's not pressuring me and it is great," Ali bashfully adds. "I'm excited."

Emily smiles as Alison bounces a little in her chair. The swimmer has never seen anyone so excited for school, except maybe Spencer and even then it's more the satisfaction of winning for Spencer rather than the pleasure of knowledge Ali seems to have adapted.

"Aria said there's another big competition coming up?" Alison asks innocently and Emily nods.

"Yep it's an away meet, which means fancy hotels and lots of rubbing elbows with big shot managers," Emily makes a pained face and Ali covers her little chuckles with her hand, which in turn makes Emily smile wider. "We leave Friday."

"We?" Ali cocks her head confused. She wasn't aware anyone other than Emily was going.

"Of course, the whole team is coming," Emily adds around a mouthful though she catches herself and covers her mouth as she chews. She really needs to learn better social manners, Emily muses to herself.

Alison's face falls a little at that— no doubt she'll be staying with Cece again. And she loves Cece, she just…would rather be with Emily.

"Cece's especially excited—she's already scoped out all the best shopping malls, Aria's going to have a fun time trying to manage the car between Hanna and Cece," Emily chuckles oblivious to Ali's heart dropping. If Cece's going too, will Ali stay by herself, just her and Pepe?

"Ali?" Emily notices the blonde has gotten quiet again. Her brows furrow as she tries to figure out what's got the blonde down. She figured Alison would welcome this news. Maybe the blonde doesn't like traveling?

"Yes?" Alison squeaks out softly as she pushes a piece of food on her plate, trying to hide her disappointment. Emily frowns when Ali avoids her eyes.

"You don't want to go on a mini holiday?"

Ali's head snaps up.

"I get to come?"

"What?" Emily chuckles in surprised amusement. "Of course you do, I said the whole team, that includes you."

Ali flushes. She feels silly now for assuming otherwise, but she's never really been considered part of a team, a family like this.

"Don't tell the others but you're the most important part," Emily whispers conspiratorially with an impish grin. Alison shakes her head trying to hide her pleased smile as Emily chuckles. Alison's innocence and cute little reactions never fail to amuse the swimmer.

"Is Jake coming?" Ali asks softly, taking another bite of her food.

"Jake?"

"Cece's boyfriend."

"Right, kung fu boy," Emily pushes her food around her plate as she thinks of a way to deflect the question. "I don't know, I guess that's up to Cece."

"Cece's so lucky," Ali gushes, not even realizing how she sounds. It never crosses her mind once that Emily's sensitive, insecure side would feel protective or jealous by her harmless admiration. Emily takes a big gulp of her drink wishing it was alcoholic for just a moment before she catches herself.

"Yeah Jake's great," she manages to get out holding back her grimace. Jake reminds her of the party, and it's not really Emily's fondest memory, especially the part where she didn't protect Ali, and Jake 'Wonder Boy' did. Emily suppresses her jealousy as Ali takes another bite of her meal.

"This is so good," Ali gushes and holds out her fork for Emily to try and instantly Emily's sour mood is brightened by Alison's genuine giving nature.

 **x-x-x**

Emily listens intently as Ali talks excitedly about one of the books Ezra brought her recently. Ali is so into her explanation that she gets half way through describing the story before it even really registers what she is saying.

"… and it's such a great story but she loses her family and…" Ali stops jarringly and Emily furrows her brows for a beat waiting for the blonde to continue. When it becomes apparent Ali's not going to elaborate Emily nudges Ali's hand on the table softly.

"Do you miss them?" Emily asks gently and when Ali looks down and releases a shaky sigh, sniffling subtly, Emily decides this isn't appropriate romantic dinner conversation. Though, she can't imagine the blonde's family doesn't miss her, who wouldn't miss Ali? Emily makes a mental note to look into finding the DiLaurentis' family for Alison. Emily senses she needs to change the mood and holds up her drink.

"I propose a toast," Emily charmingly announces and Ali quirks her head as she raises her own glass. "To the soon to be free Miss DiLaurentis."

Ali flushes a little under Emily's attentions but manages a smile as they clink their glasses.

"Have you given much thought to what you want to do.. after," Emily hedges and she's nervous as to what Ali will say. Alison shakes her head, which sort've appeases Emily's anxiety a bit. At least she doesn't seem in a hurry to leave the brunette, if that's a thought that she's had.

"Cece said she'd hire you right away," Emily assures the blonde kindly. "I mean she'd be stupid not to take you, you're smart and capable, you'd pick it all up in no time. If thats what you wanted to do."

Alison doesn't know what to say as Emily raves about her proudly.

"You saved her butt in that Skype call with Paris, she was so thrilled," Emily chuckles but Ali plays off the compliment with a shrug. The brunette doesn't cease to stare at her with admiration though.

"It was just a bunch of numbers," Ali murmurs, a little embarrassed she ducks her head. Compliments have never been something she's good at receiving, especially not after being degraded with double edged ones for so long. "Cece's exaggerating."

Emily studies her for a long moment as Ali fiddles with her glass.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes," Emily tells her fondly with a genuine sparkle in her eyes. "Then you'd _know_ how amazing you are."

"I'm not-"

"Ali," Emily reaches across the table and strokes the blonde's palm. "You're so beyond amazing I don't even know the word."

The sincerity in Emily's voice and the kindness in her eyes makes Ali flush bright red. Sappy or not, she knows this attention is something she won't tire of easily.

"Thank you," she mutters staring at her plate though a small smile graces her face.

"Any time," Emily promises as she lifts Ali's hand to lips and kisses at the blonde's knuckles softly, lingering for a long moment. Alison flushes again as Emily's soft lips glide over her skin. The feeling sends a warmth through her as she tries to hold still and not tremble under the brunette's gentle kiss.

The rest of dinner is pleasant and warm, Ali's favourite is definitely dessert when Emily orders them a chocolate lava cake and they split it with one fork. It's quite intimate and nice and Ali especially enjoys when Emily laughingly wipes a piece of chocolate from the blonde's mouth, her brown eyes so dark with desire that it sends a pleasant thrill through Ali's veins. It amazes her that someone can look at her with that hunger without frightening her, for she knows Emily would never satiate herself at Ali's expense. She never wants the night to end, surrounded in romantic candlelight secluded in a restaurant they have all to themselves. With Emily's happy carefree mood it's all so perfect. A real life fairytale.

x-x-x

"Well this is your stop," Emily jokes lightly as they stand outside Ali's bedroom door. she's reluctant to let the blonde go but it's late and she needs to be up early tomorrow for an intense practice. Ali nods swinging Emily's hand laced with her own as she waits for the swimmer to do something. Anything. The tension bubbles between them, both nervous with anticipation, even if they have kissed many times already. This night feels more intimate, more private and filled with sweet feelings based on open affectionate actions aside from their normal physical connection.

"I hope you had fun," Emily says softly and Ali grins widely, nodding again, as she squeezes Emily's hand.

"Yes," Ali confirms. "Did you?"

"So much," Emily assures her quietly.

The blonde reluctantly untangles their hands and Emily steps forward a fraction. She leans in slowly giving Ali all the time in the world to pull away or stop her and when the blonde offers no resistance Emily lets her lips brush Ali's before kissing her gently. Alison shivers at the pleasant sensation and kisses back softly, and her eyes flutter shut as Emily's hand traces her hip through the dress.

"Good night," Emily breathes against Alison's plump lips, causing a shiver to ripple through the blonde.

"Night," Ali whispers back opening her blue eyes to take in Emily's wide smile.

Emily nods once and turns on her heel, forcing herself to leave before the temptation becomes too much-

"Em?"

Emily spins back and watches as Ali wrings her hands nervously in front of herself.

"Will you come in for a bit?"

Emily smiles gently and nods following the blonde inside. So much for no temptation, she thinks to herself with a silent laugh.

"I did have a really good time," Ali tells Emily as she sits on the bed. Emily stands in the centre of the room unsure of what she is doing here exactly. She can't quite read Alison's motives, constantly unsure of how fast the girl wants to move forward. Right now her brain is all about being chivalrous but her body is humming with an intense need for the blonde.

"I'm glad," Emily responds and Ali pats the spot next to her softly, Emily hesitantly takes the invitation and sinks into the soft mattress beside the blonde. Silence falls around them as Alison fidgets with her fingers, suddenly uncertain and hesitant. She wants to do this, she does, she just doesn't know how to find the courage to initiate _this_. There had been something so impulsive about the storm that it had been easy to just grab Emily in the heat of it all but this silent tension is palpable. Especially when Emily isn't initiating things.

"Ali we never have to _do_ anything," Emily assures the scared blonde. Ali shakes her head softly. She knows that, knows there is no pressure here but she wants to end this night kissing Emily, she's sure of that. A nagging thought in the back of her mind tells her she's also sure Emily wants more, and Ali knows she herself wants more too but more of what. Emily has been nothing short of charming all evening and Ali feels like a fairytale princess.

"I want to…do things," Ali whispers smiling at Emily shyly. The swimmer's stomach flips at the implications and she wets her dry lips. Emily's eyes darken though she smiles softly. "With you."

"Whatever you want," Emily promises and Ali leans in slowly. The build up is whats going to kill Emily, she thinks. With Maya it was always quick and dirty, they'd take what they wanted from each other—sometimes they wouldn't even ask, but with Ali it's different, so different. With Ali it's all about communication, making sure the blonde is comfortable and not pressured, that she's aware that she's in charge of how far they go and when, if ever. She just never wants the blonde to think this is all about sex. So much of their early interaction was tainted by the blonde's assumption that it was all just sex and Emily refuses to ever make Ali feel worthless again.

Emily is pulled out of her thoughts as she feels Alison's tiny hands land on her, one on her thigh and one cupping her cheek. Emily freezes in anticipation, feeling a sudden warmth shoot through her wherever Ali's fingertips touch. The brunette tilts her head ever so gently forward, and Alison leans forward some more to close the short distance between their lips. The two of them forget what breathing is like for a moment as they kiss each other softly at first, and then more desperately. Emily suppresses a groan as Alison's plump lips tug on her own and she reaches out to hold Ali's face, tangling her fingers in Ali's hair.

Every time she kisses Emily is thrilling, Alison thinks to herself as she feels warm fuzzy feelings shoot through her when Emily's lips capture her bottom one between theirs and suck gently. The blonde can't help herself as she lets out the tiniest little whimper and she watches as Emily quickly pulls back and her brown eyes fixate on Alison with this intense, dark lust swirling in them. It should be intimidating, Alison feels, but instead it's exciting. She can see the swimmer holding back, can see the intense conflict coursing beneath her surface.

Emily's libido is skyrocketing with the comfortable bed under them and Alison in her alluring, yet classy black dress. The brunette runs a hand through her own hair anxiously, willing herself to control her sex drive, but Alison doesn't help the situation as she scoots closer and leans her body against Emily's as she kisses her again, deeper, their tongues lazily clashing as they explore each other in sync.

Alison breaks the kiss to catch her breath and hears Emily do the same. She remembers Emily doing something before—something that felt incredible. Alison leans in and kisses the corner of Emily's mouth slowly, the brunette remaining still in heightened anticipation. And then Alison trails her lips down to her jaw and kisses to her neck, finding Emily's pulse and ghosting her lips over it. Emily feels herself become wet immediately as Ali's lips suck on the pulse point and she groans lightly before Alison pulls away, a sheepish yet playful look on her face.

"D-did that feel good?" Alison asks innocently and Emily bites her lip as she tries to remind herself that Alison isn't trying to perform under terrible circumstances, that she's only trying to be equal in this physical relationship.

"Yes," Emily coos softly as she places a quick kiss to Alison's lips. "But if you keep going like that it's going to be really hard for me to stay in control."

"In control?" Alison asks softly, not quite understanding.

"I don't want to push you too far too fast," Emily explains and Alison nods thoughtfully.

"You're not," Alison reassures her as she bites her lip shyly. "I like this."

"I like this too," Emily bashfully admits and she really does love their intimate little kisses and touches as much as she likes their intense make-out sessions.

"More?" Alison asks in a tiny voice with eager eyes and Emily knows she can't deny the lust she sees in them. The brunette nods and leans forward, allowing herself a little bit of freedom as she kisses Alison with a bit more desperation, catching the way Ali's breath hitches in her throat. The blonde's hands come up and tangle in Emily's hair and the swimmer loves the way her fingers dig in and clutch at her as she sucks on Alison's bottom lip again. She runs her tongue along Ali's lip, soothing it, before slipping it in the blonde's mouth and sweeps through it. Alison's back arches slightly into Emily and the brunette presses forward some more, gently, and Alison lowers herself backwards until she hits the mattress with Emily on top of her.

When they break apart, both their chests are heaving and Alison's eyes are dark, almost like they're not blue anymore, and Emily feels a strong pull in her stomach as she tries to stay in control.

"More?" Emily asks teasingly and Alison giggles, the corner of her mouths twitching upwards as she smiles.

"Yes please," Alison softly teases and the brunette lets out a soft groan as Alison's hands slip from her head to her back and pull her closer as they kiss intensely. Emily shifts so that one leg falls between Ali's, causing the blonde's short dress to ride up even more. Even more dangerous though is the way Alison's other leg is now between Emily's, her bare thigh rubbing against Emily's thinly covered center. As amazing as the sensations feel, Emily fears their position may be a little too intimate for her raging libido, and so she slowly rolls herself off of Alison. The blonde however follows her and seems intent on not letting Emily escape her as she kisses her yet again, slowly and lazily.

"Mmm, Ali, you're too good at this," Emily jokingly complains and the blonde cocks an eyebrow at her. "I mean maybe we should stop, for now."

"Oh," Alison's brows furrow as she tries to figure out if she did something wrong. "It d-didn't feel good?"

"It does! It definitely does," Emily mutters the last part under her breath. "But I don't want to push. And I'm afraid I might, if we don't stop now."

Alison looks at her as if she's trying to understand before she simply nods vaguely and sits up, staring down at Emily.

"What?" Emily asks with a smile, reaching out and putting her hand on Alison's thigh and soothingly rubbing though the very motion itself sends shivers through both girls. "You don't understand?"

"I do, I think," Alison nods distractedly. "I just…I…"

The blonde has a hard time formulating her thoughts and articulating her request. Emily tilts her head patiently, squeezing Ali's thigh gently.

"Can we sleep together tonight?" Alison blurts out and Emily looks at her curiously, a raised eyebrow. "T-this night has been s-so nice and I like…I want you here…you're good at cuddling."

"Of course I can stay, as long as you want me to," Emily reassures her gently. But she eyes both their dresses. "But we should probably change into more comfy clothes yeah?"

Alison nods, satisfied as Emily pushes herself up and off the bed in an effort to go change quickly. But as she heads for the door and turns around, she sees Alison pulling down the straps on her dress before stepping out of it and Emily wills herself to go before looking like a creep.

When she returns, Alison is sitting cross-legged on the bed with Pepe who has jumped up on top with her. The blonde is cooing sweet nothings to the dog as she sits in nothing but a pair of way too short sleeping shorts (probably Hanna's, Emily thinks) and a thin tank top.

"Pepe, boy you take up half the bed," Emily jokes as she goes over and kisses her dog on the forehead before climbing up next to the two of them.

"He usually sleeps on half and I sleep on half," Ali says playfully as she scratches behind his ears and he pants happily with his tongue out.

"Well sorry Pepe, I'm the cuddle buddy tonight," Emily huffs jokingly as she puts a hand gently on Alison's thigh but the blonde merely turns to her with a smile, tilting her head and Emily quickly gives her a kiss without thinking. "Lights off?"

Alison nods shyly as she shoos the dog off the bed and crawls under the covers. Emily does the same and rolls to her other side to turn the bedside lamp off, leaving the nightlights to illuminate the room with a soft glow. She sighs contentedly as she turns so she's lying on her back but hears shuffling and is surprised when Alison scoots closer to her bringing her body so it's half on top of Emily's on her side.

"More?" Alison asks quietly, almost like a plea, and Emily can't refuse her as she nods and their lips meet one last time for the night, Alison's hand landing on Emily's cheek. The blonde breaks their kiss as she tangles her hand in Emily's hair. "N-neck kisses?"

Emily knows she should say no, that she needs to sleep and this is only going to give her the worst case of female blue balls ever. But she nods in the dark and finds herself guiding Alison so that the blonde is on her back once more with Emily hovering her upper body over her, their legs entangled and Emily tries not to think about the throbbing between her legs.

"I knew you liked these," Emily whispers in a husky voice by Alison's ear. The blonde feels another shudder rip through her body at the feeling of Emily's hot breath on her before her lips enclose around her earlobe, teasing her as they make their way down her jawline and to her neck.

She is rendered to a mess of staggered, heavy breaths as Emily kisses and brings her tongue out to swirl and tease the skin on Alison's neck. The blonde squirms beneath her and feels that rush of heat between her legs that makes her slightly uncomfortable so she pulls Emily back up into another bruising kiss. When they break apart, Emily is tender and brushes some of the hair out of Alison's face before rolling off of her onto the side and pulling the blonde into a spooning position. She wraps herself around Alison comfortably, their bodies melding together nicely. The blonde closes her eyes in relief and snuggles backwards against the brunette, enjoying the closeness she can constantly experience with Emily.

"Sometimes I have nightmares," Alison whispers. "But it feels better having you here."

"You're safe," Emily whispers back as she presses her lips to Alison's bare shoulder. "I promise."

x-x-x

"Yeah you like that, baby, don't you," Emily grunts through her furious efforts, she's starting to get a cramp but she ignores it. "You're such a dirty girl."

Alison squirms as Emily works harder, her forearm flexing, there are bubbles everywhere —it's a total mess.

"Wash the car don't fuck it, Emily!" Hanna chimes from the patio as she sips her iced tea. Beside her, Spencer peers over her sunglasses smirking. The two of them are lounging in their bikinis, soaking up some sun while Emily has recruited Alison to help her with the dirty work.

"There is an art to car washing, Hanna," Emily lectures as she leans across the bonnet, her tight grey shirt is soaked and almost see through Ali notes. "They need to be seduced."

Emily winks at Alison who ducks down on the other side of the Ferrari certain, Emily caught her staring. She's pretty sure Emily is trying to torture her with all the swimmer's sexy antics and the excited nerves swirling in her stomach aren't helping. She rubs her soapy sponge over the hub cap until its sparkling back at her.

"I bet I could make millions with a photoshoot of this," Spencer wistfully claims, half considering it their financial troubles looming in the back of her mind like a dark cloud. Emily playfully shakes her ass in her tiny jean shorts while Hanna and Spencer laugh. When they're distracted, Emily throws the sponge at them and it bounces off Spencer's shocked face and falls onto the table with a wet squish. Alison grimaces as Spencer splutters in disgust and Hanna jumps up.

"Emily," Hanna shrieks lifting the wet sponge off her designs and sketches littering the table. "These took months, you butt."

She throws the sponge back at Emily, who catches it easily, and then shakes the wet paper.

"You're a butt," Emily laughs at Hanna who rolls her eyes and tries to dry her hard work. Spencer wipes her face with a towel but she's smiling so Alison supposes she isn't really angry. It's nice to see Spencer not retaliate at Emily for once. Aria tells her it wasn't always so tense between the two, but Alison has a hard time imagining that.

"Well, well," Cece whistles as she pulls up Emily's drive in her own car. "Is there an admission fee?"

She winks at Emily as she steps out, dressed to the nines as usual and she smiles warmly down at Alison, who is still crouched by the wheel. Ali smiles up at Cece brightly but she gulps nervously when the car's passenger door opens.

"There should be an admission fee," Jake muses with his usual charming smile as he steps out and Emily clenches her sponge a little too tightly. Is she the only one who doesn't seem to think he walks on water?

"How much to get mine done?" Cece jokes at Emily with a flirty wink.

"Get me out of the next three photoshoots and that magazine interview and I'll even vacuum it," Emily batts her eyelashes at Cece, forgetting about her man for just a second.

"Not a chance, babe," Cece grins back and Emily sighs as though she expected as much. Cece struts over to greet Hanna and Spencer, Jake lingers behind and he catches sight of Ali and smiles warmly.

"Looking good, Ali," he praises quietly and Emily wants to punch him in the face because how dare he so blatantly flirt with Alison. "But I think its as clean as its gonna get."

Jake laughs motioning to Ali's incredibly clean hub cub and the blonde flushes in embarrassment. Emily's anger deflates just a little. _Breathe,_ she tells herself.

"Yeah," Ali agrees bashfully and her cheeks colour red as she looks to the ground. Emily finds her hand on the hose before she even knows what she's doing.

"You know we never got to have that dinner we were talking about, maybe-"

Jake's polite inquiry turns into a decidedly girlish shriek as cold water splashes against his chest and face in a steady stream. When it's all over, Emily holds the dripping hose smugly and Ali stares in disbelief at the scene before her.

"You looked like you needed to cool off," Emily grits out before she smiles with extra sweetness. Jake looks down at his soaked (probably expensive) shirt in shock. Hanna covers a chuckle, Spencer rolls her eyes at Emily's childishness and Cece looks ready to throw a fit.

"Emily," Cece begins to scold the swimmer but Jake shakes his head with a laugh and the blonde agent falls silent. Jake throws Emily a rueful smile.

"Good one, Em," he praises and Emily scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, not liking that he uses her nickname like they're old friends. "It was getting hot."

Jake strips off his soaking shirt leaving him in his tight jeans and the girls all gulp, except Cece and Emily. Emily fumes silently because this is way _worse_ and Cece is more amused than turned on, though part of her still appreciates her boyfriend's _incredible_ abs.

"Holy crap, Ce," Hanna whispers to the agent exaggeratedly. Cece rolls her eyes as Hanna lowers her sunglasses to get a better look.

"Hey, he's taken and so are you," Cece snaps, trying to push Hanna's sunglasses back on. Hanna waves her off.

"I'm not gonna lick him, I'm just admiring," Hanna wiggles her eyebrows playfully and Cece rolls her eyes again though she's fighting a smile this time.

"Well since I'm already wet how about I give the Porsche a quick once over?" Jake asks Cece with a dazzling smile and Cece waves her hand dismissively shaking her head at Jake's eagerness. Cece sits next to Hanna and Spencer and settles down to enjoy the show.

"Ali?" Jake politely holds out his hand for Alison's sponge and she hands it over in a daze as he helps her up. Alison heads back to the other girls at Hanna's beckoning.

"You don't wanna get in the middle of a pissing contest, trust me," Hanna shares and Ali scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. She can understand the underlying tension from Emily's displeasure in Jake's existence, but she doesn't understand why it's so strong or what everyone else is thinking. Once Ali steps away to safety another burst of water shoots at Jake, he side steps this one and it sprays the car.

"It needs to be wet right," Emily inquires with a pleasant grin hosing down the silver Porsche and Jake shakes his head again well aware that she was aiming for him.

"I get the feeling you're a little jealous of me, Emily," Jake muses as he wipes at Cece's Porsche vigorously.

"You're delusional," Emily spits back, slapping her own sponge against the Ferrari.

"How about a little comp then," Jake suggests with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's see who does a better job of washing their car."

"And whose going to judge?" Emily mutters. Jake chances a glance back at their riveted audience.

"I'm sure we could find someone," Jake shares with a knowing smile.

"Doesn't that give you an unfair advantage, they're straight," Emily argues and her heart plummets a little because is Ali straight? Well not completely but…

Jake just grins knowingly. Emily curses because why does his smile have to be so damn charming?

"Come on, you really think your friends are that shallow," he chuckles challengingly.

"No," Emily grumbles though she's not as certain as she sounds. She glances to Ali who offers a nervous smile and the swimmer sighs.

"Well may the best athlete win then," Jake flashes a cocky grin and Emily scowls before going back to intensely cleaning the car.

"Ok now I _know_ I could make millions with this," Spencer declares wistfully as the two athletes face off, Jake with the silver Porsche and Emily with the red Ferrari.

Hanna snaps a picture with her phone. "What?" she asks when the others all look at her in disbelief. "The lighting is nice."

"Sure the lighting," Cece teases dryly with an eye roll.

"Should we stop them?" Ali asks hesitantly as the two athletes vigorously scrub at the cars.

"Stop them?" Cece chuckles, laying a hand on Alison's shoulder. "This is the cleanest my car is ever gonna get."

"They're fine, Ali," Spencer assures the concerned blonde who looks to the manager, unconvinced. "They'll work off some steam and probably be best buddies in an hour or two."

 **x-x-x**

After an hour of vigorous scrubbing and a brief fight over the hose, both athletes declare themselves finished and present their cars to the girls. The two of them are drenched, hot messes and while Jake looks like every girl's dream shirtless in his tight jeans, Emily _also_ looks like every girl's dream in her daisy dukes and soaked through grey shirt.

"So," Jake pants through his exhaustion, because for some reason it turned into a race as well as a competition over cleanliness. "Whose is cleaner?"

Emily gives her friends a winning smiling as the girls all playfully look thoughtfully between the two cars. Cece turns to Alison with a mischievous smile.

"I think Ali should pick," Cece suggests and Alison gulps as both Jake and Emily look to her with pleading smiles. Emily tries to hide a victorious grin cause she so has this in the bag, there is no way Ali would pick Jake over her…

"They're both really clean," Ali tries to placate and Emily frowns a little because if there's one thing worse than a loss to a competitive person, it's a tie.

"Are you declaring a tie?" Spencer asks Ali in disbelief and the blonde shrugs sheepishly.

"Um yes," Alison hedges softly. She tries to avoid looking at either athlete.

"Ali!" Hanna cries in outrage. "You're supposed to pick Jake."

"Hey!" Emily adds offended.

"Oh come on Emily you always win," Spencer throws in and Emily crosses her arms, huffing disgruntled.

"I can live with a tie," Jake winks at Ali who blushes and ducks her head bashfully. Emily sprays him with the hose again and he shrieks as the others all yell in unison.

"Emily!"

"What?" Emily asks holding up her hands in mock surrender. "It was a joke."

"God you're such a sore loser," Hanna comments flippantly as Cece and Spencer stand.

"Here, babe," Cece quickly hands Jake a towel and leads him back towards the house. "Let's get you warmed up."

"I'm fine," Jake insists as the other girls crowd him and usher him into the mansion. "I wouldn't say no to a back rub though."

"I volunteer," Hanna pipes up before Spencer whacks her shoulder and Cece pinches Jake's exposed bicep. Both Hanna and Jake whine through the mock pain.

The group laugh as they head inside and Emily fumes near her Ferrari as Ali lingers nearby, having not followed the others. Pepe runs after the retreating group and Emily frowns.

"Traitor," she mutters after the excited, affectionate dog.

"Are you mad?" Ali asks hesitantly as she shifts, suddenly feeling a little bit smaller now that everyone else is gone and it's just her and Emily (in hardly any clothes, Ali might add).

"No," Emily sighs, sulking as she dumps her bucket of water out onto the pavement.

"You seem kind of mad," Ali hedges cautiously. "Mad at Jake."

"Well I'm not," Emily snaps and regrets it instantly as Alison shrinks back ever so slightly. "Ok so I don't know.. I just…you seem to like him _a lot_."

"He's nice and sweet and Cece likes him," Ali looks to the ground. "I like him cause of that."

"But you were staring at his abs too," Emily feels like an idiot saying it out loud but it's true. It's not like Alison isn't allowed to look but Emily doesn't necessarily know what that means if she is.

Ali scrunches her forehead in thought because Emily is not wrong, Jake is extremely attractive and he makes her nervous even when he's being sweet and charming but she doesn't want Jake like she wants Emily. Has no desire to kiss him or be close to him. It's like Jake is a stuffed toy dog and Emily's Pepe, close but completely different.

"I'm being stupid," Emily whines covering her eyes with her arm. "I'm sorry just… forget I said anything ok."

Alison frowns as Emily stands, so defeated and covering her eyes in embarrassment. The blonde wants to make it go away, wants to make the swimmer feel better, and she glances back to the house to see the others are all inside.

Emily starts a bit when Ali's warm hand wraps around her arm and pulls it from her eyes gently. She opens her eyes slowly blinking against the sunlight as Ali's concerned blue depths come into focus.

"I like you," Ali whispers confidently and Emily laughs softly, a smile creeping onto her face slowly but surely. The blonde grins back and steps closer, Emily's arm falling behind Ali's back as the blonde steps into her embrace.

"I like you too," Emily assures the slave, wrapping both arms around Ali. "A lot."

Alison leans up, her smile permanent now as her lips glide across Emily's softly. The brunette hums happily in contentment as Alison leans into her, the soft curves of her somewhat exposed body brushing against Emily's skin in her skimpy outfit. Emily is still dripping wet from the washing but Alison doesn't mind as she feels the way Emily's skin is slick and cool in the heat of the sun.

"You look very good while you clean," Alison shyly admits against Emily's lips as they pause to breathe.

"Oh do I," Emily smirks as she flips them around and backs Alison up against the hood of her shiny, sparkling clean Ferrari. Alison bites her lips and Emily finds her hands grasping Alison's bare waist and waiting for Alison's comfortable approval. Once the blonde leans forward and deeply kisses her, she takes that as a sign to keep going and let's her hands slowly rub up and down at the bare skin along Ali's sides and the blonde shivers slightly under her touch. It's a good shiver, Emily decides, as Alison's breath hitches mid-kiss and the blonde's eyes flutter closed as her body naturally leans in closer to Emily.

"You look very good yourself, in your cute little bikini top," Emily compliments softly and it could sound sleazy but Emily's tone is filled with nothing except sincere affection.

"You stare a lot," Alison points out with a small smile and Emily blushes deeply.

"Is that bad?" Emily asks hesitantly, not knowing if that is allowed. She's still testing the waters a lot with the blonde and doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Not really," Alison shrugs, secretly liking the attention that Emily gives her. Because unlike others, Emily stares at her with a mix of hunger and deep, sincere adoration. "But Hanna catches you all the time."

"Then maybe Hanna should stop staring at me," Emily rolls her eyes but walks closer against Alison, forcing the blonde to sit on the hood as Emily practically hoists her up higher on it.

"Em your car," Ali squeaks as the brunette lets go of Alison and places both hands on either side of her, crawling up on to the hood and leaning over Alison, forcing the blonde to lower herself so her back is on the windshield. But her breath hitches as Emily flattens herself out so their legs are intertwined and her barely covered center is against Ali's hips.

"Ali, this is a sexy car, and it'd be a disservice to not make out with you on it," Emily smirks and the blonde can't help but giggle though her laugh dies as she grips Emily's face with her fingers and pulls the brunette forward, their lips meshing together in a heated kiss. Alison let's out a tiny strangled moan, as if she's trying to stifle it, and Emily's hips naturally thrust forward against Ali's leg as her lower body tries to press closer though her upper body is held up by her flexed biceps in an effort to not crush Alison.

The brunette is pleasantly surprised as Alison's hands slip from her face to around her shoulders so that her fingers grasp at the athlete's strong arms appreciatively. The blonde breaks their deep kiss and Emily almost whimpers at the loss of Ali's lips.

"You're so strong," Alison breathes out in awe as she feels the toned, defined muscle on Emily's arm and the brunette beams proudly.

"I'm also heavier than you," Emily explains sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'm going to crush you."

"You won't," Alison reassures with another shy lip bite that does ungodly things to Emily's stomach. "I…I like how it feels with you against me."

"Like this?" Emily asks unsurely as she flattens her forearms against the hood so that she's lowered herself on top of Alison while still supporting her weight. The blonde's dainty hands slip around to Emily's back so that they're grasping at her shoulder blades. Her perky breasts in their tiny bikini top press tightly against Emily's own and the brunette loves the feeling of their curves touching.

"Mhm," Ali affirms and reassures Emily with another kiss, squeaking slightly when Emily snakes her tongue into the blonde's mouth because it sends a pull straight down to her stomach and her hips shift anxiously.

"We should do this more often," Emily teases with a murmur as she leans her head down by Ali's ear and let's her hot breath tickle the blonde. The blonde nods, unable to speak. She tilts her head shyly, offering her neck to Emily—she liked how that felt last time, even though it makes her feel this…this heightened sense of scary uncontrollable _need_ , she wants to try it again. Emily picks up the not so subtly hint and leans in carefully, kissing down Alison's jawline to her neck enjoying the way Alison squirms under her, fingertips digging into her back. "You really like neck kissing huh?"

Her lips move tantalizingly against Ali's smooth skin and it takes everything within the blonde to not whimper as she nods slowly. Emily's lips suck gently at the soft skin beneath them and Alison feels this strong surge of desire rush through her as she tries to keep her body from bucking upwards. Instead, her finger tips dig deeper into Emily's back and her erratic breathing increases. Emily lets her teeth scrape gently against the blonde's neck before licking it, careful not to leave a mark.

"T-that feels good," Alison manages to stutter out as the brunette leans back up over her with a triumphant smirk.

"I'm glad you like it," Emily replies softly, bringing one hand to brush the hair out of Alison's face. "I like knowing what you like."

"This," Alison replies with a small smile as she leans in and kisses Emily one more time, pouring all her energy into the kiss and this time _she_ snakes her tongue into Emily's mouth and the brunette groans unexpectedly at the feeling of Ali's tongue sweeping assertively inside her mouth.

"I really like that too," Emily breathes in awe as they break apart. She knows they need to stop because she can't control the heat between her thighs and if Alison kisses her like that one more time she's not going to be able to control herself with the blonde half naked under her. "Let's go cool off. Come on, babe."

 **x-x-x**

"So do you compete shirtless or…?" Hanna inquires through a mouthful of strawberries as the gang lounges about the kitchen and Jake stands at the center, coolly, drinking a glassful of ice water.

The other girls roll their eyes at her as they laugh and Emily finds herself trying to hold back her verbal disgust. There's just something she doesn't like about being around Jake. But as she watches Cece's hand slip and cover his, she reminds herself that this is what the agent, _her_ agent, wants and so she has to learn to live with it. She looks around and tries to find Alison for reassurance, but she puzzles when she doesn't see her.

"Ar," Emily whispers quietly to the brunette next to her. "Where'd Ali go?"

"Uh I don't know," Aria says, half paying attention but also half fixated on Jake talking about his upcoming competition. "I think she said…something about washing the towels?"

Emily stops herself from rolling her eyes again—Alison had literally just slipped out undetected to go to work while Jake enthralled (or annoyed, in Emily's case) the rest of them with his natural charm. She wonders how Alison is always so thoughtful, and clearly she can't be that intrigued by wonder boy if she had managed to sneak away. Emily slips out and heads for the hallway leading towards the laundry room.

As she pads quietly down the hall she hears movement and quickens her quiet footsteps till she peeps in the doorway and sees Alison standing in front of the washer dryer set with her back to Emily. Still in her shorts and bikini top. Emily gulps at the sight of her, just thinking back to their brief little session on her car. It's been so long since someone excited her because of their appeal, something brand new with so much to offer and explore.

The brunette gets closer and she hears the faintest humming coming from Alison—it takes her a moment to realize that the blonde humming Devil in Disguise very faintly under her breath. She doesn't process until later that it's the first time she's really heard anything musical coming from the blonde. A small smile breaks across Emily's face. The brunette glides in smoothly, and she walks quietly up to Alison.

"You snuck out," Emily comments with a low husky tone of voice right by Alison's ear as her arms wrap around the blonde's waist. She hears Alison gasp softly, and she places a long kiss to her temple as she presses her bikini clad body against Alison. Her hand gently moves the hair from the nape of her neck and presses a gentle kiss to the bare skin there.

But Alison feels as though she suddenly can't _breathe_. The surprise of hands on her…She feels like there's two parts of her suddenly fighting for control of her consciousness—the part of her that knows this is Emily, the bright-eyed outspoken swimmer that would never hurt her, and the part of her that is suddenly overwhelmed by violent memories of her past.

 _"You snuck out," her owner mocks in a sick, cruel tone as his grip on Alison's waist tightens. She feels him pressing his body against her forcefully, and she tries to keep herself from squirming, tries to resist the urge to pull away because resisting always makes it hurt more. "We were just getting started."_

Ali tries to calm her breathing, feels Emily's lips on her skin and tries to enjoy the feeling. Emily's lips are soft, they aren't rough. Emily's hands are gentle, reverently touching her bare skin, they aren't grabby and grimy. She's here with Emily, she's safe with Emily—but her mind can't fight off that panicked, frightening sensation.

 _Alison feels her owner's hands slip into places they shouldn't, feels his breath on her skin as he mutters threats and derogatory slurs that make her feel lower than low. He punishes her struggle, his grip unbearably tight—"You're making this harder than it should be"—_

"Ali?"

She hears Emily and the swimmer sounds concerned. She feels the brunette's hands drop to her hips, relaxed as if ready to let go. Alison closes her eyes and tries to drown out the screaming from her memories, the shouting of her owners mixed with her own terrifying screams.

Emily's brows furrow as the blonde remains with her back to facing the swimmer. She can sense something is wrong, and she feels Alison begin to shake beneath her touch.

 _"Don't resist this, you know you like it—"_

"Hey, Ali—"

The brunette tries to spin Alison around but when she does, Alison doesn't even look at her before stepping forward and kissing Emily. Emily welcomes it easy but when their lips connect, it feels empty, like Alison isn't all there. Emily gently breaks them apart only to see Alison staring back with confused, pained eyes. Alison wants this, she wants Emily, she wants the past to stay in the past.

"What's the matter, babe?" Emily breathes softly, her eyebrows narrowed in concern and worry. But Alison shifts her gaze and tries to step forward into Emily, only to have the brunette step back simultaneously. The blonde feels her walls closing in at the separation, and desperately tries to breathe before her chest constricts and crushes her. She opens her mouth to say she's fine, but nothing comes out. Emily's forehead creases in confusion and she takes one of Alison's hands in her own. "Alison. Talk to me, please, it's okay."

When it's clear that Alison can't formulate words very well, Emily tries to comfort her with words once more. "Ali you're safe, we don't…Did I do something wrong?"

Alison instantly shakes her head. She doesn't know how to _explain._ It was normal, that was normal, Emily always does cute things like that. But for some reason her nightmares are vividly playing over and over in her head, filling her body with this incessant feeling of dread.

"I…nightmares," is all Alison manages to squeak out. Emily frowns, but she nods patiently. "I-I don't know why b-but—f-feel it…"

The blonde rationally knows that Emily isn't upset. Rationally, she knows that Emily is being patient and trying to kindly understand and isn't sexually assaulting her. But all she can see is Emily eventually growing frustrated and tired of her issues, all she can see is that bleak time in her life when she was mercilessly manhandled like a rag doll. Alison's breathing rapidly increases again and she closes her eyes as she whimpers, trying to control the anxiety and dread rushing throughout her. The brunette is even more alarmed and crouches in front of Alison. Its always easier to communicate with Ali if they're level or Emily is lower than the blonde, it seems to solidify the idea that Emily isn't threatening.

"Ali, breathe, please, take deep breaths," Emily coaxes while using her thumb to gently stroke Ali's hand. "Deep breaths, babe."

"I'm s-s-orry," Alison breathes out as she tries to block out the bad memories but a tiny cry escapes her lips. Emily looks around frantically and peeks towards the doorway and the empty hall. She tries to remember what Cece used to do to her when things got bad. She's out of her element, but she doesn't want to see Alison suffer like this.

"Inhale with me, count to three, ready? Inhale, 1, 2, 3—Exhale, 3,2,1—"

x-x-x

"Better?"

Emily looks kindly at Alison, the two of them sitting in the grass in the shade off to the edge of the property where nobody can see them from the house. The blonde nods slowly, feeling emotionally exhausted. Emily breathes a little easier as the colour returns to Ali's face, glad she had thought to bring Alison out to the blonde's favourite part of the property.

"I-I don't know what happened," Alison admits, feeling ashamed. She looks down until she feels fingers gently tilt her chin up.

"You must have had a panic attack," Emily gently explains. Alison's cheeks color in embarrassment. Does that make her defective? Panic attacks sound like something no one wants to deal with, let alone a used doll- "I get them sometimes."

"You do?" Alison squeaks, her fear of rejection quelled a little if the swimmer herself experiences such emotion. Emily nods. "W-why?"

"Sometimes, well usually, something triggers it," Emily cautiously starts to suggest. "Did…did I trigger this?"

Alison pauses just a little too long before shaking her head slowly. But she doesn't want to disappoint Emily, she just wants to be normal. She wants whatever _this_ is to be normal, and for Emily to not worry. She looks up and smiles at Emily weakly only to see the brunette frowning. Alison almost cowers but she tries to remain calm.

"Are you sure?" Emily questions, feeling pretty confident that she's responsible for that sudden panic attack. She feels stupid, like she should have known not to sneak up on Alison but the blonde has never reacted like that.

"I-I don't know," Alison timidly replies apologetically as she plays with her hands. She hears Emily exhale a deep sigh and sees how affected the brunette is by her actions, however unintentional the triggering was, Emily is clearly remorseful.

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence, both stewing in their unease with the situation. Emily's brown eyes dart around the trees as her brain races a mile a minute with guilt. She tries to tell herself she can handle this, that she's capable of being with someone as fragile as Alison and that she's deserving of someone as sweet. The blonde bites her lip anxiously as she watches Emily slowly distance herself in her head. She can recognize all the signs now of Emily running away as easily as Emily can recognize the signs of Alison shutting down.

"I'm n-not afraid of you," Alison offers a little timidly and it's enough to draw Emily's gaze towards her.

"I know," Emily replies with a half smile.

"You make me feel safe," Alison insists, bolder this time, as she finds herself leaning towards Emily. The brunette doesn't move but she looks at the blonde who stares back earnestly. "I like being with _you_ …and you're kind, and I…I need you—"

Emily's heart swells as her white knight side is warmed by Alison's admission. She reaches forward and gently holds Alison's hand in the blonde's lap, squeezing. She can't remember the last time someone confessed their need for her in a non sexual manner.

"I need you too," Emily whispers. That's all it takes for Alison to lean up and crawl over, closing the distance between her and Emily's lips. They kiss, and it's slower this time, a gentle kiss that feels as fragile as they both do, filled with nervousness. But Alison untangles her hand from Emily's and brings both of her hands up, using her fingers to delicately grasp Emily's face and as she pulls back slightly, her eyes flutter as Emily breathes out shakily.

"It was just a mishap," Alison reassures softly, trying to put the past in the past like it belongs. She wants that little emotional attack from earlier to vanish like her dark history. Her fingers pull Emily back towards her and this time the brunette doesn't need to be told twice to kiss Alison with a bruising passion.

 **x-x-x**

"So are we in agreement?" Spencer asks the next afternoon as she looks over her rather humorously assembled group of friends. It had been near impossible to get all these people together for this meeting but if anyone could pull off the scheduling nightmare, it was Spencer Hastings. She looks at their odd group of educators—Ezra, Caleb, Aria, and Cece.

"Sounds good to me, Spencer," Ezra smiles warmly and Aria beside him beams, proud to call this kind, giving man her's.

"You know I'm in," Aria adds needlessly, she'd help put this whole operation together after all. The three look towards the other three people in the room, Cece sits deep in thought her brow furrowed and her expression tense. Caleb shrugs as he looks to Ali.

"I'm sure Alison can pick up some tech tricks in no time," Caleb tells her with a kind smile. Alison blushes at the compliment.

"I have some… suggestions," Cece admits after a long moment.

"Of course," Spencer tries and fails to hide her snark but she's beyond tired and stressed and this is an added complication she just doesn't need right now.

"I'm not saying no, but I want her for two full days, half days aren't enough to learn everything and we all know how smart our little Ali is," Cece smiles encouragingly at the blonde in question.

"Fine," Spencer rolls her eyes but makes the adjustments to her plan of Alison's new makeshift school schedule. "But all of this means nothing if you don't want it, Ali."

All eyes shifts to Alison and she gulps under their scrutiny.

"I…" Alison looks at her shaking hands for a moment and then clenches her fist. She wants this, wants to make them all proud but more than that she wants what they are offering for herself. An education, a chance to be free and self-sufficient. She looks them each in the eye and states confidently what she wants. "Yes I want this."

Spencer smiles as Alison asserts herself. Maybe a bit of her is rubbing off on Ali, the manager thinks to herself.

"Excellent," Spencer shuffles her paperwork decidedly. "Then we are all agreed. Alison will work with Ezra and Aria on literature, arts, history and humanities, I'll tackle math and the sciences, Caleb can teach her computer and tech, and Cece will take Ali to work two days a week for practical experience and basic clerical training."

Alison gulps at the daunting tasks but nods along with the others. If they think she can do it, then she trusts them. It sounds like a nightmare of a schedule but then again she remembers Spencer's nightmare of a schedule and realizes this is nothing in comparison.

"Hopefully you'll be able to sit the GED exam in a couple of months," Spencer encourages. "I gotta say Ali, just by looking at your practice scores, I'll hire you as Em's assistant manager the second you're free," Spencer praises causally and Ali's eyes widen in shock. Cece places a hand on Ali's shoulder defensively.

"Think again, Hastings, Ali's _my_ protege," Cece challenges with a scowl. Spencer smirks.

"We'll see," Spencer offers with a shrug. Ali blinks as the two face off. Hopefully this won't end in a _pissing contest_ , as Hanna calls it.

"Well if we're all sorted here," Ezra cuts in kindly. "I believe my pupil and I should get started."

Alison smiles as Ezra pulls out a faded book she recognizes.

"So Miss DiLaurentis what can you tell me about Great Expectations?" Ezra asks with a playful smile. The two of them leave to go to the dining room to study and Aria follows, excited to help with Alison's first lesson. Caleb disperses as well, going off in search of Hanna, but Cece lingers behind.

"Did you manage to sort through all those sponsor offers I brought over?" Cece asks, gathering her things.

"Yeah, barely," Spencer scoffs, sinking back into her chair behind her desk. Maybe she should nap, she thinks to herself as her exhaustion starts to creep up to her, or maybe…

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Cece carefully offers, watching the way Spencer slumps with her head in her hands. The manager has definitely seen better days.

"Actually, there is one thing…" Spencer starts in a grave voice as Cece is almost on her way out.

"If this is too much for you, Spencer, just say the word we can figure something out," Cece urges watching the frazzled manager intently. She's sure she can hire a tutor for Ali, she'll front the costs herself if Spencer is spreading herself too thin.

"No," Spencer argues rubbing at her forehead. "That's not what I wanted to talk about-"

"You just made it sound so serious, I was worried," Cece chuckles.

"It is serious, Cece, has….has Ali talked to you about what happened to her?" Spencer asks, dropping her voice slightly. The blonde agent frowns before shutting the door slightly and turning back to face Spencer.

"Not really, why?"

"Have you noticed anything going on with Em and Ali?" Spencer ignores the question and asks another of her own.

"No, but how are those two connected?" Cece shrugs, confused, and Spencer studies her intently. Cece shakes off the manager's dead eyes, putting on a reassuring smile.

"I haven't seen anything you need to worry about," Cece answers honestly. It is the truth, she thinks to herself. Nothing to worry about. Spencer doesn't even blink.

Cece sighs at the lack of response. "I'll see you later, Hastings. Get some sleep."

With that, she quickly leaves and Spencer slumps, glancing at her top desk drawer before deciding to continue powering through the rest of her miserable day.

 **x-x-x**

Later that evening, Emily is hastily rummaging through her dresser when Hanna strides in like she owns the place.

"Knock much?" Emily asks dryly as she pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to a pile of clothes in the corner. She pulls out an open rib tank and thinks it'll do. The brunette isn't really in a social mood and isn't looking to make small talk with her lovable though handful of a best friend.

"I need you naked," Hanna shrugs as though she's just commented on the weather and Emily's mouth opens and closes in shock as she turns to Hanna, eyes wide. "For your fitting, you perv."

Emily flushes embarrassed and puts the tank onto the dresser top. "Right now?" she grumbles and Hanna just nods, unwavering.

"Bra too," Hanna remarks causally with a smirk.

"Not another bikini," Emily grumbles shirking her bra as Hanna pulls out a skimpy two piece in a tasteful forrest green. She tosses it to Emily who catches it smoothly and slips it on.

"Yes another bikini— when you have a body like yours why cover it in anything else? Plus, Cece organized another photoshoot with Samsung, and we all know how much you love those," Hanna winks. Emily shoots daggers at her friend but obediently holds her arms up, letting the designer begin fastening the top. "So what's up with you and Ali?"

"Han-na," Emily warns trying not to flinch as Hanna's cool hands move across her back making adjustments to the material. Talking about Alison is really not her idea of an easy conversation right now. Especially not with with where her mind is wandering to regarding the blonde.

"What? You don't take me to fancy dinners," Hanna edges as she continues to fiddle with the bikini tie.

"Don't start," Emily snaps, knowing what the blonde is trying to do.

"Come on you gotta dish to your best friend-"

"Nothing worth talking about, just drop it," the swimmer harshly tries to shut her best friend down but Hanna won't be deterred.

"Yeah right and Cece's not a natural blonde," Hanna continues on diligently as she pulls tightly on the strings, irritating Emily.

" _Is_ Cece a natural blonde?"

"How the hell would I know?" Hanna fires back and then smirks saucily. "Is Ali?"

"Hanna get the fuck out," Emily demands pulling away from the blonde. She's antsy and irritable and if Hanna wants to push her limits today then she's going to push Hanna back.

"Fine, fine," Hanna concedes holding Emily still. "Calm down I'll be good."

The athlete holds still and lets her friend work in silence for a moment.

"But you owe me," Hanna cuts in unable to help herself.

"Ha-"

"When you were with Maya I had to suffer through all of the _drama_ , the back and forth and 'The sex is amazing but I don't know if she loves me' blah, blah, you gotta give me something here."

Emily sighs, Hanna's kind of right.

"She's… it's different."

"Good different?" Hanna asks cautiously as she lets go. "All done, by the way."

"Amazingly," Emily sighs admittedly, sinking back onto the mattress as she pauses to think about just how much has transpired as of lately.

"Oh my god, tell me everything," Hanna squeals diving onto the bed next to her best friend. "Have you kissed her?"

Emily blushes and looks away when Hanna laughs, whacking her with a pillow excitedly.

"You have, I knew it, I knew you two were hooking up," Hanna gleefully exclaims with a smug smirk.

"Stop hitting me," Emily complains grabbing the pillow and pulling it out of Hanna's hands. "We're not _hooking up…_ it's…I don't know, more."

"More?"

"I really really like her, Han," Emily admits quietly and Hanna breaks into a wide grin.

"I'm really happy for you, Em," Hanna replies seriously reaching across to squeeze Emily's hand.

"Yeah now I just have to not fuck it up," Emily groans, its a constant worry she has, wrecking this amazing thing she has with Ali, hurting Ali in any way.

"You just got to do the talking thing, like grown ups make sure you're both communicating what you need in the relationship," Hanna wisely shares a smirk of triumph on her face. It's not every day she gets to advise Emily Fields on a _pleasant_ relationship with a girl who doesn't make Hanna's skin crawl.

"Its not about what I need, it's about Ali's needs."

"Em," Hanna cautiously starts, letting that sink in before continuing. "Thats not gonna work, you know that right. You have to be equals."

"We are equals, I just- I don't want to push her into anything or make her uncomfortable-"

"And you shouldn't," Hanna shakes her head. "Of course you wouldn't, but Em I know you… you're a very sexual—"  
"I can keep it in my pants," Emily deflects gruffly, she's well aware of her reputation. She's proud of her reputation as one of the most gorgeous women in the world, because who wouldn't be, but she isn't proud of the implications that she's a sex-addict who can't control her needs.

"Look all joking aside this is new for Ali _obviously_ , you have to be open and explain what you need as well as what you want," Hanna advises sagely.

"I told you, I only need or want Ali's happiness," Emily argues, starting to get heated. She doesn't think anyone will ever understand the two of them like they themselves do.

"Right, and what are you gonna do if she never wants sex?" Hanna crosses her arms challenging the swimmer.

"That's…that's a long way off, and it's an _if,_ " Emily grumbles, the thought having briefly crossed her mind before.

"Em you were getting laid regularly by the she devil, for years-"

"So what," Emily stands suddenly, over this conversation. "I have self control and relationships are more than sex."

"Yeah they are and I'm glad you've finally got a grown up one that is more than just fucking, but that doesn't mean its not important," Hanna argues standing as well, trying to get her point across without setting off the brunette.

"Then I'll be celibate," Emily declares whimsically though whole-heartedly, eager to just get Hanna off her back about this. She suppresses the memory of Ali shutting down on her in the laundry, the empty way the blonde had kissed her.

"Em I love you and I'm glad you're happy with Ali but she's been through a lot," Hanna adopts a sympathetic tone as she pats Emily's arm. "Just be careful, alright?"

Emily wants to scream but she takes in Hanna's wide sincere eyes and knows Hanna's just as worried about Ali as she is the swimmer. She covers Hanna's hand in gratitude.

"I will," Emily promises.

"Caleb is gonna—"

"No, no," Emily pulls Hanna to face her. "You can't tell the others. Not even Caleb."

"What why?" Hanna pouts uneasily. "They all know Alison told you she likes you."

"W-well because this is private and new," Emily stresses. "I just wanna keep it between me and Ali for a while. Even if they know that, I don't want them to know what exactly is going on. Cece knows, and now you do so just…not Aria and Spence or the others, please."

Hanna regards Emily for a beat and then nods in agreement. She can't betray her best friend's trust, especially not now.

"Alright, but you know how I feel about secrets," Hanna grumbles with a warning look.

"Thank you," Emily breathes a sigh of relief. "I know and it's not forever, just for now."

"Alright, now give me back the bikini so I can go alter it to fit your tits," Hanna teases as Emily groans at Hanna's bad taste in humor. The designer waits patiently as Emily changes, thinking about the two girls before she furrows her brow in thought. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at your therapist session?"

Emily looks caught off guard for just a moment before she composes herself smoothly. "No, she had to reschedule to later this week."

Hanna raises an eyebrow but Emily presses on. "Seriously. I promise, you wanna check my phone—"

"No, I believe you," Hanna waves her off as she gathers the bikini from Em's hands and examines the swimmer closely before believing her. "I just wanna make sure you're doing okay. I know how hard it is for you, even if I do miss getting wasted with you on Taco Tuesdays."

"Han that's an awful thing to say to an alcoholic," Emily chuckles and shakes her head as she walks Hanna to the door, watching the designer head back to her room/studio to work.

"I've said worse I'm sure," Hanna teases affectionately sticking her tongue out. "But seriously, you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Emily assures her with a cheeky smile. "I'm learning to cope."

x-x-x

"Mmm, fuck you smell good," Emily breathes out huskily between kisses as Alison wriggles against her, pressed between Emily and the wall. The brunette returned to Alison's room, wearing the flimsy open rib tank she had fished out. Alison's hands are gripping Emily's sides, her fingers grasping the swimmer's tan skin as their bodies meld with each other. Hanna had unknowingly interrupted a much needed makeout session that Emily had been dying to have since she got home from practice.

"You took a while, I put perfume on," Alison manages to say in between nipping at Emily's bottom lip and pulling the brunette impossibly closer.

"Sorry, Hanna wanted me to get naked," Emily teases saucily but it seems to cause Alison to momentarily halt in shock at those words. "She was kidding, kind of, she just needed me to try on clothes. Then she got all paranoid about me rescheduling therapy but I just didn't feel up to it today…"

"You still want to drink?" Alison asks softly, her hands finding purchase on Emily's shoulders.

"I've been craving a drink since I woke up this morning, too much stress," Emily admits as she reaches a hand up to run through her hair, gently pulling away from Alison as she steps back. She can't really talk about emotional things when she's in such close proximity to Alison's lips. "But I can't face my therapist who will just look at me and be all 'choose to be better, Emily'. I can be better, I just…"

"Does alcohol really help?" Alison asks, understanding that alcohol is probably another bandaid solution. She'd rather not deal with drunk Emily though, knowing how destructive the swimmer gets when one drink leads to another.

"Like I said, in the moment," Emily reluctantly admits as she wanders over to the bed and sits on the edge. Alison follows her, a frown on her lips as she tries to think of how to help. "It's warm and fuzzy and…you've never been drunk before?"

Alison shakes her head, having taken a shot once or twice per her horrible owner's demands, but she never liked the way it burned or the way it made her feel light-headed.

"Not really," Alison tells her softly.

"I bet drinking with you would be fun," Emily says with a sad, sheepish smile. "But it's not happening any time soon."

"No, not any time soon," Alison agrees and Emily likes how that firm agreement sounds coming from the timid blonde. It's nice to hear something so sure coming from her. "It makes you…scary, sometimes. You become different."

"I know I've overdone it around you," Emily apologizes sadly, looking away. But Alison gently cups Emily's face with her hands, standing between the brunette's legs as she tilts her face up. "It just helps me relax, makes me forget, just for a moment…"

"How can I help?" Alison asks gently, her thumb stroking Emily's cheek. The brunette looks up thoughtfully, a smile breaking onto her face as she feels Alison's thumb calm her down. Alison smiles back, eager to please, and she gets caught off guard for just a moment as she stares at the brunette's overwhelming beauty. Her hand moves on its own accord, down Emily's cheek so her thumb can graze over Emily's lips reverently. Emily's eyes flutter at the sensual feelings shooting through her, reminding herself that Alison is too innocent and inexperienced to know the extent of what this is doing to her.

"It's hard to think when you do that," Emily chuckles softly, using her hand to reach up and grab Alison's. The blonde smiles thoughtfully as she leans down and kisses Emily slowly.

"What about when I do that?" Alison breathes out softly as the brunette whimpers from loss of contact.

"Even harder," Emily admits with a sheepish smile, addicted to the way Alison's presence and kisses make her dizzy and lightheaded, _like being drunk_.

"So," Alison shyly says as she climbs onto the bed with one leg on either side of Emily, straddling the brunette until the brunette's wide eyes are practically level with the blonde's cleavage before Ali lowers herself so they're face to face. Alison leans forward and kisses the brunette, hard, and Emily finds it amusing how much the blonde loves the simple act of kissing. She's certainly not complaining about it, and it crosses her mind that this could probably be the first time Ali has even kissed someone she liked. They break apart, gasping for air. "Kiss me every time you want to drink."

Emily nods eagerly, her hands slipping from Alison's back to her bottom for a moment as she pulls the blonde's center flush against hers and their lips connect once more, desperately as the two of them rock back and forth. The brunette feels heat shoot straight to between her legs as the blonde unknowingly tortures her by squirming against her. Alison is going to be the death of her, in the best way possible.

Hours later, or maybe it just feels like hours…no all sense of time is wrong, Emily is certain. All she knows is that her lips are bruised in the best way possible…Alison is relentless, give her an inch and she wants a mile, only with kisses and its not even a chore.

Emily is ecstatic but so very, very tired. It's like Ali is addicted to kissing. They kiss for hours on end, lying in bed, Alison on top of Emily, just kissing, no talking, no sweet words, no one tries to progress just a constant pressure and two sly tongues. It's pleasant and sweeps from gentle to down right sensual and then back to gentle. Like a constant river of water flowing between them it rises and falls but never stops.

Currently Ali is just pressing soft opened mouth kisses to Emily's top lip, solid pressure that makes Emily's head rush in the best way.

"I wish we could do this forever," Emily mutters softly as the blonde breaks the kiss.

"We could," Alison offers teasingly and the brunette laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to Alison's nose. She wonders if what Hanna said earlier is true, if Alison would be turned off from sex because of her past. But the brunette shelves away that thought for another time, choosing to just live in the present with Alison and take things one day at a time. One day, filled with endlessly kisses, at a time.


	28. Levels

**A/N:** Long breaks mean long chapters—this comes in right at about 21k words. Also, this story is not over! It will be finished, and unfortunately we're about approximately 8 chapters from the end but they are long 8 chapters. Hopefully this is enough to hold everyone over if 6x19 lacks Emison…Also, if y'all know the song Levels by Nick Jonas…(insert devil emoji here)

Also please follow us on Twitter, or at least just ask us stuff on there since we can't respond to guest comments here!

 **Chapter 11- Levels**

"'The beast will make off with your children, he'll come after them in the night,' Gaston declared boldly. He smiled widely at Belle's gasp of horror as the villagers listened intently for they had no reason to doubt their brave hunter," Emily lowers her voice to a sinister snarl as she reads Gaston's lines and Ali is conflicted between her joy at Emily's playfulness and the dark turn her favorite story has taken.  
It also saddens her that she can see there are just a limited amount of pages left in this book that had marked the beginning of something slightly more tender and gentle between them, despite the mixed communication at the time. Ali only reserves reading it for moments when she feels that she needs Emily to be impossibly closer to her, moments where she feels twinges of sadness or a longing for something she knows may be a sense of total normalcy.

"'We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall. I say we kill the beast!' Gaston shouted at his captive audience. Belle tried to push desperately through the crowd as murmurs of agreement grew louder," Emily pauses as Ali's hand grips her arm desperately.

"He's not really gonna kill Beast is he?" Ali asks worriedly. "Belle will stop him right?"

Emily chuckles and wraps her arm around the blonde, pulling her into her side. "No spoilers," Emily reminds the worried blonde. Alison snuggles into Emily but isn't particularly placated.

"True love always wins," Emily reminds the blonde with a kiss to her forehead and lingers for a moment lovingly, and Alison blushes, before she nuzzles into Emily's shoulder. The warmth from making out is different from the warmth she gets from spending time with the swimmer and she's missed this. It's rare they get time alone to themselves where they know they will be uninterrupted and their lips aren't ravaging each other.

"Keep going," she points back to the book. She looks innocently at the brunette with a sheepish grin. "Please."

Emily internally rolls her eyes at herself as she continues, she is the very definition of whipped.

"'No,' Belle shouted but it was of no use as the villagers flocked to Gaston. 'Please he'd never hurt anyone, I won't let you do this.' Gaston grabbed her arm in a tight grip and pulled her before the crowd. 'The beast has bewitched her,' he declared shaking Belle as she begged them to listen. 'When we kill it, she'll be released!' The villagers cheered and gathered their weapons as Gaston and his most trusted men pulled Belle and her father into a open stall and locked them in. 'I'll be back for you, my sweet,' Gaston promised as Belle rattled against the bars. 'Let us out!' she shouted but no one listened as they followed Gaston on his journey to the Beast's castle."

"We should probably sleep," Emily reluctantly suggests glancing at the clock after she pauses for a beat. They have an early flight tomorrow morning, and Emily knows she—no, both of them, should be well rested to deal with the stress of traveling and the whole entourage being together for 72 hours. Ali's face falls for a moment before she nods and slips down under the covers and smiles wide when Emily kisses her forehead.

"I wouldn't let Gaston take you," Emily promises as she slides under and cuddles up to the blonde.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you either," Ali whispers back and they smile at each before their lips gently touch. Emily wants to live in this moment forever, curled up in her luxurious warm bed with the most beautiful girl in the world. Could life get any better?

x-x-x

"Alright, Em here's your key," Cece says as she takes the little key card holder from the concierge. The entourage stands at the front desk of the hotel, security guards flanking them so they are protected from the fans and reporters being kept outside the hotel. Alison hasn't seen this many fans publicly since the convention when she first met Emily. Hanna had explained to her that it's because most of their swimming meets are private events that cost money, but here is Emily in public, with a bunch of other well known athletes in a contained space.

The invitational meet is prestigious, no doubt, Ali has realized. It's a sponsored event by Samsung, one of the biggest corporations to support sport, and winning means a nice little chunk of change for Em to pocket as a reward. But it's mostly a show for the fans as it is all sorts of water sports, including diving and water polo. She looks to the brunette swimmer who is hidden behind her dark sunglasses and coolly standing next to Cece.

"Why do you always get your own room?" Hanna complains with a small pout as she crosses her arms next to Alison.

"Uh because I'm the reason we're here," Emily replies dryly, her eye roll concealed from the blonde though they can hear it in her voice. "And I need it to, you know, get in the zone before the race."

"People recognize me too," Hanna teases as she elbows Alison gently. "Right, Poodle? Didn't you hear that girl ask when my new line was coming out?"

"Alright divas," Cece cuts in before Ali can respond though she giggles softly at Hanna and Emily's playful bickering. "Blondes vs. Brunettes. Ali, you're with me and we're stuck with Hanna too. Spencer, Aria, here are your key cards."

Everyone gets their own card and Ali is surprised she even gets one, but she's more than happy to have one. She feels completely included, and the notion makes her heart flutter with happiness. They all move towards the elevators and Alison lingers towards the back when she notices Emily lingering too. The brunette feels herself exhale a little of her stress as she sees Alison clearly wanting to walk with her, blue eyes staring at her kindly. A smile tugs at Emily's lips and she's super tempted to hold Alison's hand but she knows now is not the time or place—too many pairs of eyes, too many judging spectators.

"You'll get used to all the craziness," Emily says quietly, and Ali hates how she can't see the brunette's eyes through her sunglasses. "But obviously this is why I don't like to go out often."

"I understand," Alison replies with a nod. "Everyone loves you—"

"No, everyone wants a piece of me, love has nothing to do with it," Emily snorts as the two of them catch up to the others in the elevator. Spencer and Aria head to the other side of the lobby, their rooms being on the other side of the building.

"Is Team Sparia coming to dinner?" Hanna asks Cece as the elevator doors close.

"If they don't fall asleep early, you know what they're like on trips," Cece chuckles as Hanna shakes her head in mock disgust.

"Buzz kills," Hanna mutters. "You'd think they were the grandmas."

"Watch it, Marin," Cece threatens playfully as Hanna gives her a pointed look, the slight against her age is nothing new to the agent but she still refuses to let Hanna get away with shit talking.

"Do they always stay together?" Alison asks as the elevator doors open and they all step out on their floor.

"It's always been like that," Emily explains gently. "Hanna and I get along better and Spence and Aria have always clicked. So it all works out."

"Hannily for the win," Hanna gushes clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes at Emily with over exaggerated love. Emily chuckles and gives the designer a little shove down the corridor.

"And then there's Cece," Emily adds before she leans over to stage whisper to Alison. "But nobody likes Cece that much."

The brunette jokingly sticks her tongue out at the end of her teasing and the agent turns around and tries to swat at Emily who dodges her effectively.

"Don't ruin the merchandise," Emily cries playfully as Cece tries to grab for her.

"Americano," Cece growls playfully in warning as she flips her hair coolly. "I don't need to be friends with the kids I babysit."

"I like you, Cece," Ali proclaims proudly and Emily takes her sunglasses off, shooting Alison a faux puppy dog look. Cece smirks.

"There, see, sweet little Ali likes me which makes whatever the rest of you think irrelevant," Cece states triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Emily huffs as she looks up and stops in front of her room. She turns to look at the other three, and she feels herself already warming as dirty thoughts of having Alison alone in the luxurious suite seep into her mind. Carefully she thinks of a way she can possibly make these fantasies a reality. "So…when are we meeting up again?"

"Well it's five now, I think we said a late dinner at eight?" Cece says as she checks her watch. Alison wonders what they're supposed to do for the next three hours, does the swimmer really like being alone for most of this? Emily however is quickly forming plans in her head.

"Okay, see you guys then," the brunette gives them an innocent smile and slips into her suite, shutting her door quickly behind her. A frown graces Alison's face, Emily barely said goodbye and she looks to the closed door longingly, wishing she could stay with Emily. She loves Cece and Hanna, but how is this supposed to be a mini vacation if Emily is going to isolate herself for the weekend? She understands meditating before a race, but Emily's not even competing until tomorrow afternoon.

"Come on, Poodle," Hanna says affectionately and slings her arm around Alison. "Let's go have some quality R&R."

When Alison cocks her head at Hanna and Cece in confusion, the agent clarifies with a smirk, "Rest and relaxation. Though nothing is ever relaxing with Hanna."

"I resent that," the designer huffs.

x-x-x

Forty five minutes later, Alison sits cross legged on the bed she's sharing with Cece. The agent is fast asleep, lying on her side. She had put some movie on that Alison didn't really care for but Cece and Hanna had been raving about. Then, as the oldest blonde slowly drifted off to sleep, Hanna had gotten up to hop in the shower. Alison looks around before deciding now is as good a time as any to go visit Emily.

The instant she had finished settling in with the other two she had gotten a text from Emily: _Wanna come over and cuddle? Without Cece and Hanna? Pretty please?_

Ali had smiled at the cute thought of Emily sulking in her room all alone. But her phone had buzzed again with another text: _Try being sneaky ;)_

So Alison had texted her back that she'd try, only to be greeted with another six texts from Emily begging her to come. The blonde had put all her focus on figuring out how to do that that she didn't even respond to Emily's puppy-like texts.

But now with Cece passed out and Hanna in the bathroom, she hops off the bed and quietly opens the door, being sure to shut it silently so she doesn't wake Cece. Ali thinks to herself with a proud little smile that she can be sneaky if she wants to be. The blonde pads down the hallway, finding Emily's door quickly and knocking softly. She pauses when the door doesn't open and knocks again, only to hear some shuffling from inside.

"One second," she hears Emily's muffled voice come through the door. She patiently waits only to have the door open revealing Emily in her shirt but with no pants on, her hair slightly ruffled. The brunette's mouth curls into a big smile. "Oh thank god, I didn't think you were gonna be able to sneak out babe."

"I did it," Ali says with a hint of pride and Emily grins as she takes Ali's hand and leads her in, shutting the door behind her before pinning Alison against it (though not too roughly, never too roughly) and kissing her the instant the door is shut all the way. As they kiss feverently, Alison reaches her arms up and wraps them around Emily's neck before jumping up and wrapping her legs around the brunette, Emily gasping slightly at the action but catching Alison firmly with her hands supporting Alison's bottom. "Show me your room."

There's such a hint of playfulness to Ali's voice that Emily can't help but tease her back as she carries her over to the king sized bed. "Okay," Emily mumbles as she peppers kisses down the side of Ali's mouth to her jaw and to her neck as she lays Alison down and crawls on the bed, her body hovering above her. "This is the bed."

Alison giggles but stops abruptly, her breath catching in her throat as Emily lowers her upper torso onto Alison's while she kisses and sucks at the skin on Ali's neck. A little whimper dies in the back of Alison's throat as the blonde tries to contain the rush that surges through her.

"Probably best not to have hickies," Emily says sheepishly as she pulls herself away from Alison and rolls off her slightly so the two of them can breathe and sit up.

"What's that?" Alison asks softly, trying to catch her breath.

Emily groans out loud at how innocent she is of such terms and chuckles.

"I'll explain later," she says with an impish smile before grabbing Ali's hand. "First, the tour."

The brunette makes a grand display of showing Alison her significantly bigger room—or at least it looks bigger, Ali thinks. The bathroom has a full tub separate from the shower and the room itself looks much bigger with only one huge bed and a fancy couch. Ali thinks it's cute how Emily constantly looks to her to see if she's impressed, and she is, but she likes that Emily wants her approval, wants her to like it too. The brunette even goes so far as to asking if the drinks in the mini fridge are okay with Alison, or if the sheets are soft enough. Alison sits on the bed as Emily goes over to the desk and rummages through her bag.

"Here," Emily declares as she pulls something out and walks over to Alison. The blonde realizes it's a keycard with a different design than her own. She tilts her head at Emily as she takes the card from her. "So you can come in and out of my room. They gave me an extra."

Alison nods understandingly before pocketing it and tugs on Emily's hand, bringing the brunette closer to her into a hug that has both of them falling backwards on the bed once more, and this time they roll playfully until Alison is curled up at Emily's side, snuggling into the brunette lazily.

"I wish I could order us a nice bottle of champagne or something," Emily sighs wistfully as she uses her arm around Ali to pull the blonde closer. She thinks to the many times her and Maya would order too many bottles for their own good and end up not leaving the hotel room the entire weekend they were away. She shudders softly at the thought of Maya, disgusted with herself for missing any part of that even if it's the alcohol she misses. Alison misinterprets the shudder as Emily's unfortunate desire for drinking.

"Hey," the blonde coos softly as she lifts her head up to look at Emily. The brunette is caught off guard as Ali shifts and props herself up, using one hand to cradle Emily's cheek. "You don't need that. W-we don't need that."

The brunette feels herself break under Alison's gentle gaze and affections and she nods. "You're right. I'm happy, here, with you."

"And you have this," Alison says promisingly as she leans forward and kisses Emily, the brunette bringing her hands to rest on her hips as the blonde shifts and climbs so she's atop the brunette. Emily finds it amusing, and deliciously tantalizing, how comfortable Alison always seems to be on top of her and she reasons it must be a better sense of control for Ali. Still, Emily doesn't question it and let's her hands squeeze at the blonde's hips as their lips move languidly against each other.

The two of them begin to lose track of time, lazily kissing with no sense of urgency, no sense of anything but each other in that moment. A sharp knocking on the door causes the two of them to pause and pull apart reluctantly, Emily gently moving Alison off of her before she runs a hand through her hair, making herself presentable and Alison wonders if she should do the same.

Emily goes over to the door, opening it just to have Hanna push her way through in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel.

"Han, what the hell," Emily asks as the door hits her slightly from Hanna's force. The designer's eyes lock with Ali on the bed and narrow jokingly before she smirks and turns to Emily.

"I knew Poodle was in here," Hanna scoffs as she raises an eyebrow at Em. The brunette rolls her eyes and shuts the door. "You're lucky Cece is still sleeping and it's just me."

"We were just—"

"I don't wanna know," Hanna waves her off as she goes over to the couch and sinks down on it. Alison and Emily make eye contact as the brunette sighs heavily and goes over to sit back on the bed with Ali.

"Let's go do something fun," Hanna puffs out as she lolls her head back on the couch like a bored child.

"I was," Emily mutters under her breath angry at the interruption. "Like what?" She says louder, trying to keep the annoyed bite out of her tone.

"Someone's got their panties in a twist," Hanna mutters with a raised eyebrow and Emily flushes looking to the ground because of course Hanna of all people would pick up on Emily's sexual frustration and then have no filter to stop herself from pointing it out. Alison catches on to the innuendo this time and reaches with one hand to cover Emily's, calming the swimmer just for a moment.

"What did you want to do?" Ali asks genuinely curious and Hanna smiles at the adorable blonde.

"At least someone appreciates me," Hanna teases the swimmer. Emily holds back a growl and wishes Ali would join her in throwing out the blonde. "I was thinking we could explore the hotel or something."

Hanna shrugs and Emily wants to strangle her best friend. The designer clearly doesn't even really want to do anything or need company for this random adventure she's dragging them on. Emily is about to throw her friend out—she doesn't even think she needs an excuse, Hanna will get over it and considering the amount of times the designer has thrown her out for Caleb she's pretty sure she's owed at least one here. But before she can, Ali speaks up.

"Oh can we," she sounds genuinely excited and looks to Emily with shining blues eyes that are filled with yearning. She's never really gotten to experience the luxuries of a hotel outside of being trapped inside a room.

"Course we can," Hanna answers for her friend. "Come on I wanna check out the roof."

Hanna pulls Ali excitedly out the door, disconnecting the blonde and Emily. The brunette jumps up a beat later worried about what kind of trouble Hanna would rope Alison into alone, and so she hurries after them pulling the door closed behind her.

"Hey, wait up," she jogs after the other two and Alison turns her head, flashing her dazzling innocent smile to Emily as she reaches out, lacing their fingers together when they're close enough. The blonde continues to look at her sweetly and Emily feels her heart warm. Ok, maybe she doesn't need a fancy hotel room alone with the blonde. As long as she's with Ali, the destination doesn't really matter.

x-x-x

The late dinner was a pleasant experience though Emily had tried discreetly to rope Ali into a game of footsie and wasn't as successful as she had hoped if the scowl on Spencer's face was any indication and Hanna's huge smirk. But Ali had held her hand all through dessert under the table and Emily had been content. It had felt nice, the group had a private table in the back and Alison had been wearing a long sleeved shirt so nobody had even thrown her a second glance.

"I am so stuffed," Hanna complains as the three blondes and Emily walk back to their rooms. Alison holds Emily's arm, and it's friendly and not overly romantic, it's just two girls walking together.

The blonde agent snorts. "Well if you hadn't gotten thirds-"

"So worth it," Hanna cuts Cece off with a cheeky wink, but Cece merely rolls her eyes at her antics. They all pass Emily's door and Emily stops, pulling Alison to a halt as well. They stare at each other for a moment, unsure, as Cece and Hanna keep walking ahead of them.

Emily smiles down at Ali and can't resist touching the blonde's cheek with the back of her hand. Alison leans into the gentle touch contentedly. She wonders if she'll ever tire of Emily's touch.

"Ehmm," Hanna clears her throat loudly and the couple looks over to find Cece and Hanna staring at them with curiosity and amusement respectively. The swimmer blushes, but not as bad as Alison does, her pale cheeks now tinted red.

"Night guys," Emily calls, very obviously trying to get some privacy to say goodnight to Alison. Hanna winks and follows Cece as the agent turns on her heel with a head shake.

"Night, Ali," Emily whispers longingly and Ali pops up on her toes to kiss Emily's cheek quickly. Emily beams and Alison bashfully ducks her head before turning to follow the other two as they keep walking. She looks back to see Emily longingly watching her leave and decides she doesn't want to be apart from Emily, not tonight, not ever.

"Wait, Cece," Ali calls softly and the agent turns back to the younger blonde curiously. The younger blonde's eyes are wide and eager. "Can I stay with Emily?"

Hanna chokes on a laugh as she covers her mouth. It's too cute— all thats missing from Ali's question is the 'please, mom' and a pout. The designer tries to cover her amusement with an exaggerated cough. Emily glares hard at her as Cece's eyes narrow dangerously and her eyebrow raises in silent question.

"I need Ali…to help…um find my hair straightener?" Emily throws out with little tact and no ones falling for it. The swimmer brings one hand behind her neck to hold it, sheepishly, and Hanna chuckles while Cece crosses her arms unimpressed.

"I have one," Hanna offers when her laughter subsides, a teasing glint in her eyes. "No need for Ali to stay late."

Emily clenches her fists well aware Hanna has caught on.

"Thanks Han but I really need my own," Emily gets out through clenched teeth.

"I know exactly where mine is," Hanna continues with a mischievous smirk. "I'll just grab it."

Hanna heads for the room intent to bring back her hair straightener just to screw with her best friend. She finds this whole sexually frustrated thing hysterical, getting Emily back for every time the brunette has cock-blocked her and Caleb.

"No," Emily calls out desperately. "I.. ah…"

"Maybe it'll straighten you out," Hanna laughs at her own joke. Cece continues to scrutinize Ali and Emily with an appraising eye.

"Well come on then," Cece says striding to their shared room. Ali's face falls and she looks back to Emily forlornly imploring the swimmer to do something. Emily gives Ali an apologetic shrug and tries to intervene.

"Cece-

"Ali come on. You'll need your pyjamas," Cece smirks, opening the door to their room. "… to find this hair straightener, of course."

Ali blushes and follows Cece into the room. Emily sighs relieved as Cece gives her a long look before following Ali inside. Once they are out of ear shot, Emily punches Hanna's arm.

"Ow," Hanna whines rubbing at her shoulder. "Rude much."

x-x-x

Alison slips under the luxurious covers and sighs breathily at the pleasant feeling of the silk brushing against her skin. Beside her, Emily watches intently with dark eyes as the blonde settles into the bed.

"Hi," Emily whispers ever so softly when Ali finally rolls over to face her. She feels like this is a high all on it's own, being with Alison so intimately even without touch just sets the swimmer's body aflame, makes her feel like she's on cloud nine.

"Hi," Ali giggles back, smiling and shifting under the covers towards Emily. Her whole body is just brimming with energy and she's not sure why but she just can't stay still. She's never been on a holiday before, she's never not been working since she dropped out of school after the fifth grade, but she thinks her excitement has more to do with her company than the luxurious new surroundings.

"I'm so glad you're here," Emily keeps her voice at a whisper, somehow it just makes everything seem more special, like this moment is fragile and any noise above a whisper will shatter it.

"Me too," Alison snuggles even closer and Emily opens her arms, warmly welcoming the blonde into a hug as Ali settles her head on Emily's chest. Emily feels her whole body relax as Ali sighs into her sleep shirt and snuggles against her, her body slowly coming down from its excited wiggles.

"You're gonna kick butt tomorrow," Alison whispers sleepily with a touch of awe and Emily blinks back unexpected tears as she hears those words. Ali sounds so certain and it feels like it has been forever since Emily has had someone in her corner who didn't want anything from her. Not her money or her fame or her body. Ali just wants her time and attention and for her to be the best she can.

"That's the plan," Emily whispers kissing Ali's forehead and trying to discreetly clear her damp eyes. Ali looks up to notice Emily's tears and pulls out of the brunette's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Ali asks instantly, her hand coming up slowly to cradle Emily's face.

"Happy tears," Emily tells her with a hoarse whisper, her throat constricting as she struggles to keep her emotions in check.

"Happy tears?" Alison asks unsure if Emily's trying to placate her again. She runs a thumb soothingly over Emily's tear stained cheek and wipes away the damp tracks.

"Yeah," Emily chokes out with a nod and turns her head to kiss Ali's palm. "You make me so happy I cry… like a sap."

Ali giggles bashfully and Emily smiles at the adorable sound. She can't help herself and leans in to gently kiss the corner of Ali's beautiful smile. Alison beams more and puts her other hand to Emily's other cheek guiding the swimmer to her mouth more solidly. Emily lays back onto the bed and Alison follows her without prompting, they lie back trading giggly breaths and deep kisses before they succumb to sleep wrapped up in each others arms.

x-x-x

The next day, Ali looks around the large crowd anxiously as the group walks into the stadium. There is a lot of noise and a ton of people but Emily is right beside her and the other girls flank them, so Alison feels a little more at ease. It's certainly a bigger event than the other meet, but this is a competition for prizes, sponsorship deals, and prestige rather than athletic excellence, or so Spencer had explained to the blonde. Basically, the manager had explained, this was for the fans.

The crowd in the stands cheer and serval girls scream Emily's name desperately. They scream louder when the swimmer gives them a simple smile and a wave. Ali watches concerned as one of them practically faints and her friends catch her dramatically. Ali has never really seen Emily's adoring fans before as the blonde has always been behind the scenes of Emily's life or shielded from the direct exposure. It's very different being with the swimmer in public, especially now with the weight of their connection on her mind.

Emily, as though sensing Ali's thoughts, grazes her fingers against Ali's palm, soothing the nervous blonde. Alison smiles as the simple touch causes tingles to shoot up her arm and warm her heart. Emily gives her a quick wink when nobody is looking before the entourage comes to a halt.

"Alright, Em, ready to do your thing?" Aria bounces on her feet feeding off the energy of the place. Emily nods decisively, focused and ready to get back to being a champion.

"Go make us some moolah, sugar tits," Hanna cheers, slapping Emily's ass playfully. Emily yelps and jumps in shock, at the exact same time a flash goes off. Alison wonders briefly if she's supposed to tell Hanna off for touching Emily, considering the change in their relationship but she can't think of what to say or how. She's seen Cece discipline the other girls multiple times for so much as staring for long periods at Jake—is she allowed to tell other people that? Certainly not those fans, but Hanna? Ali shelves the question to ask Emily at a later time.

"Excellent," Spencer sighs as the lucky photographer grins down at his display screen. Hanna sheepishly grimaces and Emily shakes it all off. Hanna's always been handsy this is hardly the first 'risqué' photo the paps have gotten and the swimmer doubts it will be the last.

"Remember, McCullers isn't here, you've got this in the bag," Spencer encourages in a pleased whisper. Emily squints— she's pretty sure she should be taking offense to that. But Spencer merely shrugs off the questioning glare from Emily.

"Why isn't Paige here?" Aria wonders out loud. It's a well known fact McCullers is arguably the better swimmer, so it seems strange for Samsung to have not included her in their line up.

"Because her agent isn't as good as moi," Cece declares with an exaggerated hand flourish as she presents herself and the event passes to the team. "Don't say I never do anything for you, superstar."

Cece winks at Emily and the swimmer laughs taking her pass and Alison's. She moves behind Alison and loops the lanyard over Ali's neck gently, carefully moving her blonde hair up so the strap sits under it comfortably. She's very gentle and delicate with Ali, and the notion isn't lost on Alison.

"Can you put mine on for me?" Hanna interrupts the moment and teases with a smug grin when Emily finishes. Emily rolls her eyes at the designer before she takes her friend's pass and throws it over her neck, pulling sharply and almost choking Hanna with her fast action.

"Thanks, butt," Hanna croaks pulling the strap off her throat as Emily chuckles darkly. Hanna glares and lifts her bag, ready to take a swing at Emily when Cece steps between them.

"Alright, _children_ and Ali," Cece calls getting everyones attention. "Let's get sorted. Spencer and I will go talk to some sponsors, Emily you head to the locker room and Hanna and Aria do…whatever it is you two actually do. Take Ali with you and avoid the fucking paps, please for the love of god."

Aria and Hanna look vaguely offended but Cece brushes off their glares and sashays away with Spencer in tow. Emily shrugs off Hanna's offended look.

"Come on Ali we should find our seats," Aria suggests with a sigh but Emily takes Ali's arm instead steering her away from her friends.

"Actually Ali's gonna help me warm up," Emily mentions quickly with a small grin at the blonde by her side. Hanna chuffs but Aria's eyebrows narrow with protest.

"Not like _that_ ," Emily stresses earnestly. She's not that transparent, is she? Before they can argue her, she and Ali head off to the locker room, Ali giggling as Emily blushes while shaking her head.

"How can I help?" Alison asks as the two of them duck into a private hallway, not quick enough to escape some annoying photographers on the way.

"Do you believe in me?" Emily quips as they stride along towards the locker room. Alison nods eagerly. Of course she believes in Emily, that's not even a question in her mind. Emily grins, unable to stop smiling. She feels like she's got this meet in the bag already, thanks to Ali's unwavering faith. She checks to make sure they are alone and sneaks in a quick kiss before they continue walking. "That helps more than you can ever know."

x-x-x

"And here comes Fields with a powerful late kick— is it enough?"

The announcer anxiously narrates Emily's move and the audience holds their breaths. Every fan of Emily's is on the edge of their seats, her entourage included. Turns out the race isn't looking as "sure" of a win as they want it to be. Alison sits, hands clenched together as she stares intently watching the water like a hawk.

Emily's legs burn and her lungs beg for oxygen. For just a flash of a moment Emily wonders if the heated make-out session she'd had with Ali in the locker room had robbed her of all air, but it was totally worth it if so, she decides. She ignores her body's protests and pushes through. She's less than a hand length behind the Russian torpedo at the moment and she refuses to place second, again. Though, she's not even sure Katie Ledecky is holding first. It's as good as she's gonna get now so she pushes herself as hard as she can, through her heart pounding in her ear and the water lapping at her face she swears she can hear Ali cheering. The sound of the blonde's infectious, innocent laughter fills her head and gives her body an extra burst of final energy.

She slides through the water just as the wall looms up before them and she stretches as far as she can on her next kick. Her fingers smash into the wall painfully and she winces. When she pulls her head from the water, ripping of her goggles and catching her breath as she holds herself up, the fans in the stands are screaming so loud she can barely hear the announcer. She catches sight of Ali before she registers what is being said and the proud beam directed at her is all the confirmation she needs.

"First place Emily Fields!"

Emily pumps her fist excitedly and slaps at the water in victory, she catches sight of the Russian beside her and calms herself down enough to extend her hand like a good sport. Katie Ledecky shakes her hand firmly.

"Just wait for Rio, Fields," Ledecky throws out with a wink though the brunette knows she needs to practice some more before she can be sure she'll beat the Russian again. Emily laughs and nods politely in response. She's more than ready for the Rio Olympics, and she's definitely praying for a repeat.

Before she gets out of the pool, Emily kisses her hand and throws it out, picking a very specific direction. Alison's face is stuck in a permeant grin as Emily celebrates her victory with such obvious enthusiasm. She's never felt so proud of someone else. It's a nice feeling to share some of Emily's joy, to be a part of someone else's life so intimately.

x-x-x

The girls all pile on top of a now slightly dryer Emily when she finishes talking to the event manager about the details of the ceremony. Hanna is first throwing her arms around Emily's neck. Ali is only a step behind though and manages to squeeze her own arms around Emily so the swimmer has both blondes practically hanging off her. Emily beams like a loon and wraps an arm around each of them. The cameras click away eagerly. She wonders if they're thinking the same thing she is, how did she get so lucky with such gorgeous babes surrounding her?

"Good work, superstar," Cece congratulates as she extends a hand and squeezes Emily's cheek. Spencer smiles proudly beside the agent.

"So what did you win? A car? A big fat check?" Hanna asks pulling away from the swimmer and Emily laughs, pulling Ali closer when the other blonde tries to follow Hanna. She doesn't want Alison anywhere but by her side and she can tell Alison agrees as the younger blonde shuffles back gratefully.

"A check, I think, right?" Emily asks Spencer who nods, happy with the outcome. Not only the money but now the sure launching point for more sponsorship interest. Aria beams at the brunette and darts forward, offering another congratulatory hug.

"Excuse me," a tall reporter asks waving his hand politely to get Emily's attention through all the hugging. "Care to answer a few questions?"

"Sure," Emily beams as Aria pulls away. Emily still holds Ali's waist loosely and the others draw back. "But I'm pretty sure my swim says it all."

She's still running off her high of winning and the reporters around them chuckle in good humor. The guy facing her though is stony in response and Emily feels a little uneasy when he slips out a portable recorder.

"You don't mind?" he asks gesturing to the recorder. Emily shakes her head no. It is protocol after all. She feels Ali shift closer to her as more people pass them. Instinctively, she tightens her grip on the blonde.

"Whats your name?" Emily asks hoping to open some kind of dialogue with this guy before he starts gushing about her win. She's used to questions and its been a while since they've been about her career rather than her image so she's a little nervous but eagerly awaits.

"Andrew Campbell, I'm with Times magazine," Andrew answers quickly before he flicks on his recorder and Emily barely has time to register that a Times reporter is asking her questions before it becomes very apparent he isn't interested in her swim. "Do you still support slave rights?"

Andrew pointedly looks at Ali beside Emily and Emily blinks dumbly for a moment as she hears Alison's breath hitch next to her. They've been in their little bubble of isolation for too long and the real world is very different from the Fields' mansion. The blonde tilts her head up uneasily, examining Emily's look of surprise and discomfort.

"Yes, of course," Emily finally answers and Alison shifts even closer sensing Emily's growing agitation.

"Hmm," Andrew tilts his head in mock consideration, as though he thinks she's lying and is amused by it. "Care to explain why you still _own_ one then."

The way he doesn't even use Alison's name or pronoun and rather reduces her to a commodity makes Emily burn. She clenches her free fist discreetly and has to stop herself from squeezing her grip on Alison protectively.

"We are working to free to _Alison_ but it's an incredibly flawed system-"

"I'll say, you own a known trophy doll and your celebrity status seems to be the only thing stopping anyone from fining you and moving her somewhere safe," he spits the last word and it's then that Emily realizes they are essentially on the same side here. Andrew Campbell is a reporter who cares about slaves and Emily would bet her winnings he wasn't sent to get this story.

"Look, Mr. Campbell, I'm not the bad guy here but I really don't want to discuss my private life with a reporter-"

"So you admit you're _privately_ involved with your slave?" Andrew smirks victoriously and Emily looks down at the little recording device. She has some choice words for his smug face but she barely refrains. The blonde next to her shifts uncomfortably—she doesn't like the way the people are looking at Emily, like she's a monster. Alison tries to make an extra effort of showing that she's voluntarily holding onto Emily for protection, that she doesn't want to be exposed to anyone else present here and trusts the brunette with her life.

"Thank you for your questions, next question," Emily declares in a flat voice as she turns to face the other gathered reporters. She tries to angle her body to step slightly in front of Alison's to shield her.

"No, I like that one," one woman from the back yells. Alison and Emily simultaneously wince. Cece and Spencer appear, having caught on to what's going on and instantly flank the two, ready to push them out of the way of the hungry journalists. "Are you involved with your slave?"

"Is that why Maya left? Because you started sleeping with a doll?"

"Do you feel any kind of guilt over fornicating with a slave?"

"Does it disgust you that she's been used before?"

It quickly dissolves into less of an interview and more of a firing squad interrogation as other reporters join in and Emily feels ready to punch every one of them. She might have if Cece and Spencer hadn't stepped in front and started to shut down the people with pitchforks. The only thing holding her back from darting forward is Ali's trembling hand on the inside of her elbow, guiding her as the blonde pulls her away from the vultures.

A few fans rush them on the way, trying to grab at Emily. One of them mentions something about Alison being a "slave slut" when Alison pulls Emily away in an effort to get privacy. The blonde well aware of how volatile Emily can be when pushed. It takes everything in the brunette to not stop and wring those girls' necks. But Alison pulls her dutifully, knowing that now is not the time or place for Emily to lash out at people, especially not right after a win. She needs the good representation at the moment and leaving is better than killing someone.

Somehow, they make it to the private locker room, amazingly it's empty. Emily rips her arm away from Alison and picks her bag up before hurling it across the room. She's angry that she couldn't protect Alison from those brutal accusations and ignorant crowd mentality, hurt that some people still see Ali as a slave and angry that others see the swimmer as a disgusting monster. Allies and enemies united against the pair.

Her fists clench and unclench, and her chest is heaving with frustration as she sinks onto the bench before rubbing her face with her hands. She hears quiet footsteps pad towards her and she looks up to see Alison staring with a very concerned frown. The blonde pauses for a moment, unsure of how to comfort the distressed brunette. She's upset too, but seeing Emily this torn up makes her want to protect Emily and put her own discomfort aside.

"What they said…" Alison struggles to find the right words to say as she sees Emily's defeated face. She steps towards Emily and kneels down, imploring Emily to look at her when the brunette won't face her. "I know who you are. And I…you don't treat me like…a d-doll—"

"I would never," Emily speaks desperately, as if she still needs to prove that. She lives for other's approval, and knowing how so many people view her stings, even if she tells herself they don't matter.

"I know that," Alison whispers as she wraps her arms around Emily's neck. "They don't understand."

Emily weakly smiles as she pulls Alison up and into her lap, unable to take the implications of the blonde on her knees. She nuzzles her head against the blonde's chest as Alison sits sideways on her lap, one hand around the back of Emily's shoulders and the other holding her head.

"You still kicked butt," Alison reminds Emily quietly and the brunette laughs, loving that little expression of Alison's. Her heartbeat slows down, slowly but surely, and the feeling of Alison's fingers gently soothing her scalp with little ministrations relaxes her immensely.

"Didn't it bother you? What all those assholes were saying?" Emily asks with bated breath as she feels Alison still her movement. She continues on slowly. "It was cruel—"

"Yes," Ali replies timidly, her voice shaking. She can hear the words of those horrible fans, _slave slut_ echoing throughout her brain but she shakes it off. "I don't like when people look at me like that…but you don't. It's easier next to you."

"It shouldn't be like this at all," Emily sighs as she tilts her head up to look at Alison with apologetic eyes. Alison leans forward and kisses her gently. Maybe there's not much they can do about it now, Emily thinks, but she'll make it up to Alison with all the kisses if that'll make her feel better.

x-x-x

Later after the awards ceremony, Emily laughs loudly as Ali, with a small smile, whispers into her ear. Spencer sits across from them and suppresses another eye roll. They've been lost in their own little world for the last half hour of dinner and its beginning to grate on the manager's nerves though she's still trying to articulate all the reasons why, in her mind. She takes a healthy gulp of her wine and sighs waiting for her main to arrive.

"Easy there, Hastings," Cece quips beside Spencer, looking to the brunette's rapidly emptying glass. Spencer scowls at the agent and takes another deliberate sip with a pointed glare at Cece.

"Would you like to share with the class, Miss Hastings, or are we gonna have another alcoholic?" Cece smirks when Spencer scowls yet again. The agent is used to the Hastings bravado and considers herself immune.

"I'm fine, its just stress," Spencer offers gruffly—it's vacation, she shouldn't be stressed. Cece looks over to Aria who is talking pleasantly to Hanna, and then Emily and Ali wrapped up in each other. They're all enjoying themselves, why can't she?

"Do we need to hire someone else?" Cece asks softly, her blue eyes shine with sympathy.

"With what money?" Spencer chuckles darkly but catches herself and clears her throat calmly. "It's fine, I'll deal with it."

"Spencer," Cece's tone is bordering on mothering and Spencer hates being babied but she knows she's deserving of this. Her mental state feels shot, like she's reached the capacity of a child's patience. "How can I help?"

Spencer rubs at her face tiredly, she should be celebrating like Emily, her client just won a sizeable check and Cece has managed to wrangle a lot of sponsorship interest in the swimmer again. But between school, trying to free Ali, teach Ali and handling Emily's reckless spending she just wants to sleep for a week.

"You can't," Spencer sighs again. "We need to get those contracts locked in first thing, Samsung is already interested and Darren told me-"

"Spencer, stop," Cece lays a hand on the manager's arm. "Theres no rush, just relax, alright, take tonight off."

"But-"

"Nope," Cece takes a dainty sip of her own wine. "No shop talk tonight."

Spencer remains quiet but stews in her thoughts. She watches as Ali blushes profusely at something Emily whispers in her ear. Spencer tenses watching Emily grin as she pulls back adoringly gazing at the blonde.

"Ce-"

Spencer looks over at the agent to find Cece already watching the interaction, her face an unreadable mask.

"We need to free her," Cece whispers without looking at Spencer. The brunette nods, agreeing, though she wonders if they're actually on the same page.

"We're stuck till we get her a sponsor," Spencer huffs out defeatedly. She's gone through so many candidates but every single one is illegitimate.

"What about Ezra?" Cece looks to Spencer quizzically. "He's financially stable, she could be his assistant."

"He'd be perfect if he didn't have a record," Spencer looks to Aria for a brief second but the littlest brunette is laughing with Hanna.

"Ezra has a record?" Cece whispers frantically also looking to see that Aria hasn't heard. Does the dark haired girl know?

"He protested a lot in college," Spencer assures the agent of the pettiness of it all. "Ironically about slavery."

"I don't believe for a second the Fitzgerald's would allow their son to have a permanent record," Cece whispers back. Ezra's family have always been a touchy subject, incredibly old money that has always been entrenched in slave labour.

"Why do you think he goes by Fitz?" Spencer shoots back quietly. She had always been wary of Ezra Fitz when Aria started dating him but it didn't take long for the manager to warm up to the older man, his ethics were only surpassed by his love for Aria, Spencer could admire both.

"So that's a no go on Ezra, none of you girls can-"

"All of us are connected to Emily, as her employees, bureaucratically it makes sense to keep freed slaves separate from their old lives but where the fuck are they supposed to find sponsors? It's a six month re-assimilation period," Spencer shakes her head in frustration, she's gone through every loop hole she could find and none of them have helped. They are indefinitely stalled in the water.

"Toby is only an apprentice right?"

"Yep, sponsor's have to be in a managerial or equivalent role for at least two years in a very selective tax bracket," Spencer sighs long and low. The system makes it nearly impossible, which explains the minute number of slaves that have been previously freed.

"Well that eliminates Caleb," Cece huffs with a look towards Hanna.

"I know, it eliminates everyone—I've gone over the numbers, I've tried to think of anyone who could help and there is no one," Spencer lowers her voice when Aria looks to her in worry, picking up on her irritated tone. She gives Aria a nod trying to convey that everything is fine and waits till Aria turns back to Hanna. "Face it we just don't have enough rich, true friends."

Spencer lifts her glass to her lips.

"Your parents-"

Spencer coughs into her drink and Cece pats her on the back when the others all look to them.

"Went down the wrong way," Cece tells them all with a smile as Spencer tries to breath. When the others go back to their own conversations Spencer glares at the agent.

"You can't be serious," she mutters. Sending Ali to live with the Hastings would cause even more emotional trauma, Spencer is more than sure of it. Spencer's traumatized from living with those people and she's been free her whole life.

"We're running out of options," Cece spits back.

"You know if you weren't linked to Emily you'd be perfect Cece," Spencer takes a healthy swig of her drink, because of course the one practical solution would be unavailable to them. "Ali's protective big sister."

Cece opens her mouth to answer and then closes it again, her eyebrows scrunching in thought.

"What's with all the whispering huh?" Aria's voice cuts playfully through the tension. Emily and Ali look up, caught, but Aria is looking at Cece and Spencer. The agent and manager communicate silently for a moment before Cece turns to look at the others.

"Business talk," she replies all too smoothly. She's a master of charisma and presentation—something anyone in her career and position has to be.

"Boo," Emily hisses with a playful smile and a little chuckle when Ali gives her an affectionate scolding for being rude. The two get lost in each other again but Aria isn't as convinced and her brow furrows as she studies Spencer and Cece.

"You sure?" Aria finally asks, a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Ar," Spencer answers forcing a smile and Aria can tell it's forced but she doesn't push. She'll press later. Spencer rubs at her temples when the spot light is finally off her. When the check arrives after everyone is well and truly stuffed, Cece manages to grab it a second before Emily.

"Hey," Emily whines, a through and through sore loser even over the littlest things.

"My treat," Cece fishes out her credit card without waiting for permission. She winks at Emily and the swimmer relaxes. "Consider it a congratulations dinner."

Emily beams and nods, happy and buzzing even though she hasn't touched any alcohol tonight. Ali leans into her side and she guesses being with Ali is a lot like being tipsy. She should ask Ali, she muses, as she saw her best friend cheekily slipping Alison little sips of her wine throughout dinner. Aria had caught her once but looked the other way, after all the slave is technically underage. Technically.

"Or you can think of it as a bribe," Cece adds with a smirk, Emily's smile falls a little. "Because when we get back you've got a couple of photoshoots lined up with-"

Emily groans dramatically, exaggeratedly throwing her head on to the table. Alison giggles and rubs her shoulder while Emily curses under her breath. The younger blonde thinks to herself that she might not mind attending some photoshoots with Emily, if the brunette wants her to.

"I think it's past someone's bed time," Spencer quips grinning when Emily looks up enough to glare at her. "Our flight isn't until tomorrow night but don't blow the whole day in bed."

Emily flushes and looks to Ali in embarrassment and Spencer's heart sinks. She forces herself to ignore it and instead stands from the table.

"Thank you for dinner, Cece," Spencer tells the agent when Hanna, Cece, Emily and Alison start heading for the elevator. They bid each other good night and finally it's just Spencer and Aria lingering in the lobby as they face each other.

"Is it really nothing to worry about?" Aria raises an eyebrow worriedly. She knows better than anyone how Spencer handles stress—and it's not well.

"I'll figure it out," Spencer assures her best friend.

"That's not-"

"Come on how about we watch a movie before bed?" Spencer uncharacteristically suggests with almost a chipper attitude. Spencer loops their arms and drags Aria to the second set of elevators. She watches across the lobby as Ali giggles when Emily presents her arm for the blonde to hold, Aria follows her eye line and grimaces.

"Thank god they have separate rooms," Aria shakes her head disappointedly and Spencer nods, forever thankful Cece will be upstairs with Alison.

x-x-x

Across the lobby Hanna stands checking her phone impatiently, anxiety radiating from her. The others look to her momentarily but shrug when they can't figure out what she's looking at. As the elevator arrives, she suddenly grabs Cece's arm tightly the agent suppresses her surprised gasp. Hanna just stares at her phone with her mouth open but doesn't say anything.

"What, Hanna?" Cece barks, loud enough to pull Emily and Ali's attention to the other two blondes.

"Sale…Tory Burch…" Hanna is breathing heavily staring at her phone in disbelief.

"Spit it out, woman," Cece growls exasperated, as Hanna squeezes her arm tighter. It's comical, except for how tight Hanna is holding on, a bruise is already forming. Hanna pulls the agent closer and looks around to check no one is paying attention to them.

"Tory Burch is having an exclusive midnight sale. Tonight. Fifty percent off the new collection."

Cece's eyes widen at that last part. "How do you-"

"I have connections," Hanna wiggles her eyebrows shaking her phone. She looks like a child on Christmas morning. "We need to leave right now if we're gonna make it."

Cece stares at Hanna for a beat before looking to Alison conflicted.

"Ali do you want to-"

"I can only bring one guest," Hanna sheepishly adds, sending an apologetic glance to the other two. Alison nods, understanding that this obviously means a lot to Cece and Hanna. To be honest, she doesn't care for shopping quite as much as they do—she doesn't like spending their money, no matter how much they tell her it's okay.

"Ali will be fine," Emily tells her agent when Cece looks ready to refuse Hanna's offer.

"You should go, Cece," Alison adds with a wistful smile. The agent has done so much for her, she doesn't think Cece needs to babysit her one more night. Cece hugs the little blonde quickly and tightly.

"I need to change-"

"No time," Hanna declares looping Cece's arm and dragging her to the front door. "We need a cab ASAP."

Hanna tips the doorman and he nods, signaling the bellman in a hurry. Emily watches them go, amused as Cece starts worrying about her outfit and Hanna pushes her out the door, the designer looks back to her and throws out a quick wink. Alison shifts excitedly next to Emily and turns to face the swimmer.

"How should we celebrate your win?" Ali asks with a grin and suddenly Emily decides Hanna is a genius. An evil genius.

x-x-x

"I hate Hanna," Emily growls half jokingly into Ali's ear. They're packed into the tiny hotel elevator with several other people, Alison's back pressed tightly against Emily's front. The brunette is antsy, having been ready to leave the table half an hour ago with Ali constantly innocently touching her hand on her leg. Alison is still slightly buzzed from sharing Hanna's wine, and while she wished she could be experiencing the alcohol with Emily she's proud of how the brunette has been refraining. The blonde is beginning to understand why Emily loves drinking all the time though—there's a warm fuzzy feeling that has come over her and she likes the happy vibes it radiates throughout her.

The elevator dings at the fourth floor, and Emily groans softly as two more people get in the already packed car and Alison wiggles backwards some more into her, her perky ass shifting innocently against Emily's center, causing the brunette's breath to hitch slightly. Emily looks at the button panel and softly whines at the sight of how many are lit up. Because their suites are fancier, their rooms are closer to the top which means a long, torturous ride for Emily.

"Sorry," Alison mumbles softly thinking the brunette is irritated with the lack of space but she gasps softly when Emily places a hand firmly on Alison's hip and squeezes gently.

"You're fine," Emily breathes out against her ear sending a shiver through the blonde's body and Emily kisses the top of Alison's head with a grin.

"Why do you hate Hanna?" Alison asks softly as other people whisper privately, all conversations in the tiny space are hushed. No one is even looking at them and its a nice change.

"She purposely lent you this skirt because it's just long enough to be classy," Emily whispers back, her hand cautiously sliding down over the fitting black skirt. "And just short enough to be a tease."

"Oh," Ali's mouth goes dry, the word has been used on her degradingly before but as she feels Emily's fingers touch her bare skin on her thigh and send shivers through her, she decides Emily didn't mean it like that, not maliciously. Ali likes all the attention from the brunette, but perhaps not in public, not after those reporters and the way people have looked at them all day. There is a strange feeling whirling in her stomach that shoots straight between her legs and it terrifies Alison so she grabs onto Emily's wrist gently.

"Sorry," Emily sheepishly apologizes as Alison steps away and puts some space between them when people exit. 11th floor. Two more to go. Alison smiles understandingly at her, and Emily is surprised when she feels Ali's hand slip into her own. The blonde bites her lip nervously but it drives Emily crazy as she lets her thumb stroke over Ali's soft skin. She understands Alison's hesitancy for public display of affection—after all, she can't bring herself to do it in front of her friends, so it makes all the sense in the world. But she's just a little impatient, though if anyone has taught Emily the meaning of patience its Alison.

The elevator finally reaches their floor, and its just them and another couple exiting. Alison laughs softly at how fast Emily pulls her hand and tugs her toward the room as she makes a beeline for it.

"Careful," Ali warns gently, still not used to walking in heels (which have made her legs look absolutely enticing all night).

"Sorry," Em apologizes again sheepishly as she opens the door and lets Ali walk in. But the blonde is hardly in the room before Em shuts the door in a flash and spins Ali around, catching the blonde off guard, and crashing their lips together. She tenses when Alison doesn't kiss back for a moment, worried she'd been reading the signs all wrong. But the second the blonde begins to reciprocate, Emily eases into it and slows down, letting Alison set the pace as usual and just happy to be kissing the blonde. And for someone who claims to have never done anything before, consensually at least, Alison really knows how to kiss someone into breathless wonder.

Her heart-shaped lips move slowly and purposely against Emily's, and the brunette lets her hands settle once again on Ali's hips as the blonde brings her hands to Emily's shoulders and grips tightly. Emily's fingers sneak ever so slightly beneath the thin fabric of Alison's shirt and the blonde gasps instantly at the skin to skin contact. The brunette takes the moment to slide her tongue into Alison's mouth, tasting the blonde and loving how sensitive Alison is to every little movement.

Emily walks them backwards blindly unwilling to give up Alison's addictive lips as Ali's tongue touches Emily's hesitantly, Emily groans at the sensation and tightens her hold on the blonde's waist. She finds the bedroom and spins them so Ali's back is facing the king sized mattress.

She backs Alison towards the bed and carefully lays her down as their kisses never break. The brunette ends up half on Ali's side rather than fully on top of her even though the blonde is on her back. Emily pulls her head back slightly just to look at the flushed, panting girl beneath her. Emily smiles with affection and lust. Alison smiles back and what this girl does to the swimmer with just a look is beyond Emily's comprehension.

"God you're gorgeous," Emily breathes out in admiration, but the compliment isn't enough. Alison immediately leans her head towards Emily and they kiss again, but this time it feels like the blonde is saying thank you, like she's controlling the kiss and Emily is at her mercy. The way Alison's lips capture Emily's bottom one between theirs and suck gently has the brunette letting out the softest moan of appreciation.

They break apart once more and Emily looks at her with sweet adoration. Ali is gorgeous and beautiful and sweet and kind but Emily doesn't have enough words or the patience at this moment to explain what Alison means to her. For the swimmer actions have always spoken louder so, as their eyes are locked and foreheads pressed together, lips dancing just inches apart, she lets her left hand begin to push Ali's shirt up slightly, reveling in the soft skin on Alison's abdomen. She smirks a little when Alison's breathing becomes hard and her blue eyes cloud over with lust. Emily's fingers trace teasingly up from her belly all the way to her chest just below her bra and Alison tries to lie still but the tingles make her fidget with excitement. Her free hand comes up to rest on Emily's upper arm, not stopping her but nervously holding on.

"Are you okay with this?" Emily asks cautiously as she stills her hand for a moment, careful to make sure this is the direction Ali wants to go in. She doesn't want to pressure the blonde and Alison seems to be squirming in discomfort already.

But Alison isn't deterred, she likes the weird butterflies in her tummy and the sensation of Emily's hand on her skin. It's like magic really, nobody else has given her those feelings just by touching her. She nods immediately in response to Emily's question. However, Emily shyly tilts her head and looks at the blonde apprehensively.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that out of obligation?"

When Alison's eyebrows crinkle, Emily clarifies, "I mean, because you feel like you have to say yes?"

Alison tilts her head towards Emily's and closes the short distance between their lips with a fragile but eager kiss. The brunette smiles into it and breaks it with a small laugh pressing their foreheads together as she moves her hand from Alison's chest to the blonde's cheek to cup it gently.

"I like when you touch me," Alison reassures in a hushed voice and bites her lip again—Emily knows it's just a habit for Alison and not meant to seduce her but the heat that shoots straight to her core is torturous. She leans forward and kisses Alison messily, both of them desperate for contact.

"Is this.." Emily's hand hovers over Alison's left breast, suspended in mid air, before she is distracted by Alison's lips again.

Alison melts into Emily's kisses, she would be okay with just kissing Emily forever. There's a pleasant, dizzying head rush she gets every time and Emily has told her more than once she's the best kisser the swimmer has been with, which Ali takes great pride in. But it's more about the gentle give and take, the hard and soft movements, the way their lips slip together and it feels like tiny little sparks are flying all through the blonde. She could never deny that she loves kissing Emily. Her hand rests on the brunette's shoulder, fingers delicately feeling the smooth skin due to the strapless dress.

"Ali can I.." Emily moves her hand slowly to Alison's chest, practically palming the blonde's left breast through her shirt. Alison breaks the kiss with a shaky breath and Emily smiles at her reassuringly.

"Is this alright?"

Alison nods her back arching slightly into Emily's hand. She tries not to panic as Emily squeezes her breast, she's had experience with this but Emily is gentle and respectful and everything else with the swimmer has been pleasurable to Ali. She clamps her lips together as the tingles start up again. In an effort to soothe Ali's nerves, the brunette lets her lips find Alison's, and she feels the blonde relax a bit as her hand slowly slides from Emily's shoulder to her chest as well, mimicking the swimmer's actions. The brunette releases a strangled moan into the kiss but doesn't break it, the intense desire fueling her actions.

Emily runs her thumb back and forth over Alison's nipple through her bra and she can feel it harden and strain against the fabric. The blonde's breathing becomes rapid and their kisses are open mouthed, lingering, and Emily smiles cheekily as their lips dance against each others.

"You don't have to be quiet you know," Emily explains in a husky voice as she pinches Ali's nipple through her bra and the blonde gasps at the sensations that shoot through her—they're all so new. Even if she had technically been had before, nobody has made her feel like this and it's as exciting as it is terrifying. "Make all the noise you want. I really want to hear you."

"Noise?" Alison squeaks out in confusion. She knows the sounds that people make when they do things like this, she just never understood what caused people to. The blonde has never experienced even the slightest of pleasures, and the fact is becoming more and more apparent to Emily. She finds this the biggest turn-on of all—teaching Alison the positives of sexual interactions. Emily's libido is going crazy, and she tries to stay slow and gentle in the moment, no matter how torturous.

"You know…like…" Emily blushes quietly, now suddenly feeling very exposed. As embarrassing as it might be for the brunette, Alison finds it quite endearing that Emily still gets shy. It makes her feel safer with the brunette—cocky in public, shy when they're alone.

"Show me?" Alison asks innocently but Emily gains her courage back as a smirk settles across her lips.

"Okay, you gotta trust me on this one, alright?" Emily tells her and watches as Alison nods carefully. She brings her lips to Alison's ear and breathes on it as she slips her hand under Ali's shirt, within Alison's bra, squeezing her breast gently before flicking her finger over the hard nipple. She can hear Alison's breathing increase again and it causes her own heart to pound.

"When it feels good, just relax and more often than not you'll moan," Emily instructs her as she nips at Alison's ear causing the blonde to naturally whimper. "Like this."

Emily releases a breathy, high-pitched moan in Alison's ear and the blonde shudders from her hot breath and erotic noise.

"So if I do this," Emily continues, loving this lesson. She lowers her lips to Alison's neck and continues to tease her nipple with her fingers, rolling and pinching. Alison gasps and then her eyes shut as Emily's lips kiss her neck and suck, lightly at first. The blonde whimpers and arches her back as Emily lowers her lips to her pulse-point and sucks, hard. The blonde finally softly moans out in pleasure and Emily grins against her neck.

"You like that spot huh?" Emily asks as she slips her hand out and brings it down to Alison's thigh, caressing it as she presses closer into Alison's body and kisses her again, relieved as the blonde nods and rolls on top of Emily, into her comfortable position of control.

"I want to try," Alison breathes out and it sounds more like a question but Emily's answer will always be yes. The swimmer nods encouragingly and takes Ali's hand and places it on her chest, right over her breast, but Ali smiles shyly as she instead tugs at the dress and pulls the strapless material down. She doesn't know how these things go typically, but she knows if Emily touches her she wants to touch her too, and she hopes the brunette won't object.

"Here, I'll help you," Emily intervenes as she sits up and unzips the dress just a bit, making it easy for Alison to pull it down slightly, her breath hitching when she realizes Emily's dress had a built in bra and she wasn't wearing anything under. But the hotel room is dim, the only light coming from the entry hallway leading to the bedroom, and the two of them feel safe and protected in the shadows. And the blonde knows how comfortable Emily is with her naked body, but she feels a little more reassured when the brunette shyly smiles and seems nervous.

So, her head spinning, she leans down and kisses Emily, letting one hand run down her shoulder to her chest and for the first time in her life she explores someone else's body, her thin fingers reverently grabbing Emily's breast and playing with her nipple, genuinely imitating what Emily had done to her. The blonde feels dizzy with pleasure when Emily begins to squirm under her, moaning as they hungrily kiss, and she's glad the brunette has the same response as she does.

Alison decides she also really likes these warm fuzzy alcohol feelings and she also really likes these intense butterfly feelings. But she doesn't understand this strange throbbing sensation between her thighs, and it frightens her that she is wet down there. It embarrasses her that she doesn't understand her body, and what if no one else is like that?

So as Emily's hands that pull her closer wander up the back of her her thighs, the blonde breaks the kiss and looks at Emily hesitantly. The brunette's body is on auto-pilot, all the touching and kissing has her brain in a hazy state of non-stop desire.

"Too fast?" Emily murmurs as she pulls back and looks at Alison's blue eyes with her kind, brown ones.

"I…I just…" Alison doesn't want to stop this little exploration session but she also doesn't want to embarrass herself and have Emily look at her in anyway other than the awe inspired way the swimmer does now.

"We can go as fast or slow as you want, always," Emily promises as she shifts them and lays the blonde back down so she's back to being partly on her side. "And you can tell me when you want something specific."

Alison tilts her head in confusion.

"If you like something I want to know," Emily smooths a strand of blonde hair behind Ali's ear carefully. "I like making you feel good, Ali. This all feels good right?"

Alison nods truthfully as she looks down and Emily smiles back, one hand propping herself up and the other rubbing Ali's thigh, loving how smooth the skin is. As she runs her hand up along the inside of the blonde's thigh, she can feel Alison tense up under her and she slows her movement.

The brunette sees she needs a little positive encouragement and leans up to pepper kisses across Ali's jaw.

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Emily mumbles through her kisses. Alison laughs as Emily's lips and nose trace along her jaw, it tickles pleasantly. She can also feels Emily's nipples and warm torso pressed against her and she loves the feeling of being this close to a vulnerable, topless Emily.

"Well you are," Emily breathes pulling back to stare into Alison's deep blue eyes. "So beautiful."

She leans her forehead against Alison's and kisses her deeply, hungrily sliding her tongue in Alison's mouth and swallowing the small breathy moans from the blonde. Emily has to restrain herself her fingers itching to tear off the tantalizing skirt and bury her head in between the blonde's thighs. Instead Emily takes her shaking hand and rubs again gently at Alison's thigh. She bites on Ali's bottom lip when she pulls back and then sucks on it. Ali whimpers loudly, allowing Emily to nudge her thighs apart with her hand and as she slides her hand higher, she's surprised to find a slight, slick trace of wetness near Alison's center but on her thigh. Emily can't think straight as she keeps going, gently sliding two fingers to run along Ali's covered sex. Emily breaks the kiss as she uses her hand to cup Alison's sex, using one finger to tease her through the thin fabric and the blonde gasps loudly before moaning, eyes slammed shut as she arches upward.

"Fuck, Ali, you're so wet," Emily nearly chokes, trying to ground herself in reality as she feels the soaked panties and Alison's eyes fly open as she blushes—she was hoping Emily wouldn't notice, now Emily is going to think she's weird or defective and this will all be over. The swimmer feels her heart pounding and she remembers that this is all brand new, she can't just rush this moment. No matter how wet or wanting Alison is. But the blonde, thinking she's weirded Emily out, quickly begins to apologize

"S-s-orry, I don't know w-why—"

"No, no," Emily moves away just a bit and Alison wants nothing more than to cling to the brunette, her core is pulsing and what Emily was doing was pleasant but the swimmer seems intent to leave now.

"D-d-do you not want me?"

Alison shuts her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay, stupid body, stupid-

"Ali, hey, no of course I want you," Emily strokes Ali's cheek till the blonde's eyes flutter open. "So much, ok?"

Alison nods placated a little when Emily kisses her again. She remembers that Emily is still topless, and sneaks in one more little gentle feel of the swimmer's breasts, causing Emily to sigh shakily.

"I'm sorry," Alison apologizes when they separate.

"It's okay," Emily soothes. "Wet is good. Trust me."

"It is?" Alison asks, wondering if Emily is just patronizing her.

"It means you're really turned on," Emily murmurs her own core pulses as a reminder. "Like your body really likes what's going on."

Alison tilts her head not sure if she believes Emily or not, the athlete notices the skeptical look.

"You think I'm lying?" Emily chuckles with amusement as Alison raises an eyebrow, she's certainly come a long way in terms of standing up for herself. "Alright I'll prove it."

Alison's eyes widen as Emily adjusts herself and takes Ali's hand. Emily keeps her eyes locked with Alison's as she lowers their joined hands onto her own bare thigh and presses them to her soaked core through her underwear.

Alison swallows thickly, Emily is soaked all the way through and the heat is scorching, she flexes her fingers a little and Emily moans.

"Sorry," Ali mumbles softly.

"No it felt good," Emily assures the startled blonde. Reluctantly she pulls their joined hands out from under her dress and slides back, trying to put some distance between her and Alison because she can barely handle the throbbing between her own legs.

"You're wetter than me," Alison muses as she gets her hand back.

"That's what you do to me," Emily chuckles. "I was enjoying that just as much as you were, guess we were both pretty turned on."

"Oh," Alison responds in awe, she bites her bottom lip in thought. It's true—she really did enjoy what was happening, but its the thought that Emily was enjoying it just as much or more that really makes Alison tingle.

Emily groans with a short laugh, catching sight of that lip bite, this girl is going to be the death of her. She hops off the bed. "And now I need a cold shower, asap."

"And then cuddles?" Alison asks hopefully, biting her lip shyly and Emily throws her head back with a gentle laugh as she wiggles herself out of the rest of her dress, left standing in just her panties. Alison has never seen someone more evenly and perfectly toned and gorgeous than Emily and she understands why all these fans are so crazy about the swimmer, why Emily is one of the most beautiful girls in the world.

"Yes," Emily smiles back warmly with a wink. "And then cuddles."

x-x-x

The gang returned home the next day with little interruption and everything resumed as normal. The house is currently empty aside from Spencer and Ali, working diligently in the manager's office. Aria and Hanna are out while Emily has decided to take this spare time to go practice in the pool out back.

Alison pokes her tongue out and tucks it along her upper lip as she thinks, pondering over the question on the paper. They've been over this for hours now, and it was okay to not understand it at first but she feels a steely determination now to not waste time. She can do this, it's all just bigger numbers and…letters. She likes numbers, and she loves letters when they form amazing stories— but mixed together they're a nightmare. Algebra sucks. Emily warned her, she thinks to herself.

The brunette had been trying to persuade Alison to put off her lesson just a few minutes longer, claiming that algebra is really hard and Alison always seems mentally exhausted after. But the blonde hadn't wanted to make Spencer wait, as tempting as Emily had been…

"Come on, Ali," Spencer encourages across from the blonde, her own head buried in her work. She's not even looking at the younger girl but she can feel Alison overthinking and stressing herself out, and she does her best to coax her through this without coddling. "You've got this."

Alison nods turning back to her paper, brows furrowed. She's fueled by Spencer's unwavering faith and something suddenly clicks as she focuses. She scribbles excitedly. A= 26.3

"Excellent," Spencer praises, hearing the pencil drop on the desk and leaning over to check Ali's answer. Alison beams happily, and it's real pride that Spencer sees in her eyes. Not long into this arrangement, the manager had found that well-placed praise worked wonders on Ali. Spencer guesses it has to do with being denied such affections almost all her life, that she's almost desperate to be validated and rewarded for any of her actions. It's a good teaching tool but Spencer is well aware it could easily be abused, could easily be turned into manipulation. She studies Ali as the blonde gets stuck on another question and Spencer decides now is a good time to get a few answers herself.

"Let's take a break yeah?" Spencer suggests putting down her pen and closing her book. Alison mimics her and they face each other. The blonde looks relieved for just a moment, wide eyes staring appreciatively at Spencer. "You seem a little distracted today?"

Alison shrugs and immediately looks down in shame— she knows Spencer is giving up her valuable time to teach her and she should try harder. She recalls being very young and a teacher reprimanding her in front of the whole class for daydreaming. It brings back unpleasant memories, as it is one of the first times she ever remembers being humiliated in front of people.

"Ali it's alright," Spencer assures the blonde, trying to pull her out of her little funk. "I'm just wondering what else is on your mind."

Alison blushes faintly, her eyes looking a little guilty, and Spencer tries to ignore the unpleasant twist her stomach takes. She knows that distracted look, she's seen it before many times but normally it's amusing, not concerning.

"How is Emily?" Spencer asks, treading cautiously. Alison looks up at the manager through her eyelashes.

"She's wonderful," Alison practically gushes. She's the epitome of a schoolgirl with a doe-eyed, all consuming crush. Spencer's heart sinks slightly. She's been trying to ignore these developments, claiming it'll just pass if she let's it run it's course, that it's probably none of her business…

Spencer runs her finger over her desk wiping through imaginary dust. She deliberately keeps her eyes on the table, and Alison notices. "And are you two…"

She lets the suggestion hang between them, her implication feels heavy and threatening. Alison blinks rapidly, she feels like she's missing something, but she can't figure out for the life of her what. Spencer seems mad or tense and won't look her in the eyes, she shifts uneasily but she can't lie. Maybe the manager is actually mad that she's wasting her time with Ali's lessons and talking about Emily just strikes a nerve with her? After all, Alison knows that the weirdest little things can trigger people, and the tension between Spencer and Emily has always been palpable.

"I like… her," Alison states, though this time its less certain. She notes that Spencer inhales deeply, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair. Is that what's upsetting Spencer?The agent takes another deep breath and rubs at her tired eyes as she looks up.

"Alright," Spencer sighs out in an exhausted breath, forcing a smile. "Ten more problems before dinner."

Alison nods and opens her book and picks up her pencil again, feeling discouraged with Spencer's blatant distress. She knows she caused it, even if the strung out manager won't come right out and say it. She uses one hand to hold her head as she focuses on the next problem, biting her lip in frustration. Spencer feels conflicted as she shifts, uneasily debating what to say as she sees Alison retreat inwardly.

"Ali," Spencer softly encourages the blonde to look at her. It takes a moment, but when Ali finally meets her gaze Spencer smiles warmly. "I'm proud of you."

Alison feels her heart swell with pride. Maybe Spencer isn't that upset after all.

x-x-x

"ALI!"

The blonde slave and Caleb are sitting at the dining room table, laptops side by side (Caleb kindly lends Ali his spare so their systems are identical) when Hanna's loud, playful voice from the foyer startles both of them. Ali forces a small smile while her racing heart stills slowly, and Caleb just rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. Hanna skips into the kitchen with a wide grin. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Babe we're almost finished, I told you we just have a few minutes left," Caleb tries to placate the designer who huffs and crosses her arms.

"You know, everyone gets to teach Alison something except me," Hanna grumbles annoyed as she feels a little left out. "I'm not stupid. I know stuff."

"No one said you were, babe," Caleb tries to soothe.

"What kind of stuff would you teach?" Alison asks curiously, leaning forward on her elbows with such an innocent and questioning stare. "Fashion?"

"Yeah, fashion or…"Hanna's voice trails off as she pauses, thinking. Caleb clears his throat and tries to gain back Ali's attention to the end of their lesson. He taps her screen to finally get her to look at it and Ali sheepishly ducks her head, Caleb smiles kindly, very aware that when Ali thinks she's done something wrong she reverts to her default submissive ways.

"Here so, if you close the hyperlink code, then—"

"I'll be your life coach!" Hanna loudly declares, interrupting them once more with an even bigger smirk as she saunters to the table and puts her hands on it. She rocks back and forth excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Nobody is teaching you the shit you really need to know, and that's how to _live_!"

"Hanna this is important-"

"So are all the things I can teach Ali, like how to get beer without ID and where to hide the ice cream so Spencer doesn't monitor it," Hanna excitedly claps already loving her plan and Caleb sighs.

"Looks like we're done for the day," Caleb gives Ali a grin and a playful shoulder bump. "You're really coming along, Ali."

Alison beams happily while Caleb packs up his things.

"I take it we're not getting dinner then," Caleb questions Hanna as he slings his bag over over his shoulder.

"Rain check?" Hanna gives him a cute pleading pout and Caleb shakes his head with a fond smile. She kisses him gently before he turns back to Ali.

"Stand up for yourself, Ali or you'll be her latest project," Caleb warns with a cheeky grin. Hanna pushes him out the door and swats at his butt.

"Get your cute ass out of here," she yells playfully and Caleb laughs as he heads out for the night.

Alison folds her hands on the table and waits patiently as Hanna approaches.

"So," Hanna starts sitting across from the other blonde.

"So?" Ali mimics.

"Lets talk about something you really need to learn about," Hanna intones seriously and Alison leans forward curious. She's learning lots from everyone but Hanna is rarely so serious. " _Sex_ ," Hanna grins and raises both eyebrows, Ali's eyes widen not expecting this turn at all.

x-x-x

Emily let's out a deeply sexually frustrated groan. The brunette had asked Alison to help her sort through bikinis given to her by different potential clothing sponsors, thanks to Cece. But the innocent trying -n had somehow turned into a highly charged, private modeling session in which Alison was getting an eyeful of Emily in between changing bikinis. It wasn't until Emily had groaned and fallen backwards exaggeratedly on to her bed, in the skimpiest tiny aqua bikini, that Alison took the moment to playfully climb on top of her, knees on either side of the brunette, and now here they are.

Her center rests right on top of Emily's, doing sinful things to the swimmer's libido. Alison tilts her head curiously, only to gasp as Emily's hand settle on her hips and slip slightly under her shirt (technically, Emily's shirt) and finger the smooth skin there. She sits up so that their bodies are practically flushed against each other, except Emily's torso is almost bare.

"I could get used to this," Emily breathes out heavily but appreciatively as Alison giggles, their noses brushing against each other. Alison nods, her hands landing on Emily's shoulder before slipping down slightly, eager to run all over Emily's body. They haven't really ventured very far past making out since that night at the hotel, and she remembers the feeling of Emily's hands on her and how good it felt to explore her body.

"You l-look amazing," Ali stutters out nervously but truthfully, trying to be vocal about such things as the brunette and normal people are. Emily blushes deeply—it's one of the first times she thinks she's ever heard Alison compliment her on her looks. Alison has never needed to, Emily could interpret her attraction through her physical cues, but it's still none the less really nice to hear the words come from Alison. The swimmer grins cheekily, with a refreshing burst of confidence.

"Like you?" Emily drops her voice to a husky whisper as she leans in near Alison's ear. This time it's Alison's turn to blush as a shudder rips through her but she nods, pressing closer to Emily as the brunette's hands wander upwards along her sides slowly. Emily uses her teeth to tease Alison's earlobe, eliciting a gasp as Alison arches her back into Emily, her hands gripping tightly onto Emily's shoulders in response.

The blonde is caught off guard with a squeak as Emily quickly flips them and Ali finds herself on her back on the bed with Emily's almost naked body on top of her. But instead of the brash action frightening her, she's met with Emily looking at her reverently (Though her eyes are nearly black).

"I mean it," Emily compliments softly, one hand brushing strands of hair away from Ali's face as she adjusts herself to be lying on top of Alison, one leg between the blonde's. The pressure from Emily's thigh against her center makes Ali tingle and squirm. "You're incredibly beautiful."

Alison eagerly pulls Emily's face closer to hers and they kiss passionately, tongues fighting gently for control. Emily uses one hand to push Alison's shirt up slowly, her hand touching Alison's skin feels like it's setting it aflame. The blonde has never felt so needy before, like she needs to be closer to Emily. They break the kiss as Emily watches the blonde sit up ever so slightly to take her shirt off, before they're entangled once more in open-mouthed heated kisses. The blonde's nimble hands dig into Emily's back as the brunette rocks her hips against her, causing her thigh to rock directly on Ali's center and the blonde's breathes out shakily into their kiss. When Emily lowers her mouth to Ali's neck, nipping and sucking gently, teeth scraping causing Alison's hips to buck upwards on their own accord—something the blonde isn't accustomed to and she grips onto Emily's back harder, a tiny whimper strangled in her throat.

Emily feels a surge of heat rush to her core at the incredibly needy reactions coming from Alison and her mind wanders to how turned on they had both been the other night. Her one-track mind becomes even hazier with lust as her hand slides smoothly up Ali's torso, landing on Ali's breast gently as she squeezes softly. She flicks her thumb over Ali's bra, her lips trail down from Ali's neck to right above her chest. Ali moans ever so softly at the surges of pleasure coursing through her at all the sensations before she remembers Hanna's "lesson" from earlier and shifts under Emily. The brunette brings her head back up and grins as she kisses Alison, slipping her hand into her bra—

"Stop!" Alison raises her voice and Emily almost flies backwards as she quickly halts every touch and movement. The brunette's eyes are wide and startled as she faces the blonde, worried she'd finally pushed too far too quickly. But she's even more puzzled when an innocent smile spreads across Ali's face, the blonde looks… happy?

"Are you okay?" Emily asks nervously, wondering if Alison has actually lost it. The blonde nods as she scoots closer and affectionately smiles at Emily. The brunette furrows her brows some more. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"I wanted to see if you'd stop," Alison admits a bit more timidly as she bites her lip and looks to Emily with a hint of wonder.

"What? Why?"

 _"Alright Ali this is the most important thing you need to know about sex," Hanna leans across the table as Ali's wide eyes watch her intently, she'd initially tried taking notes but Hanna had explained there wasn't going to be a test. And this isn't exactly the kind of stuff they mark on the GED. "Consent."_

 _Ali tilts her head curiously. She understands the definition of the word, to agree of ones own free will without pressure or persuasion. It's just never been applied to sex, in her experience._

 _"Do you know what that is?" Hanna asks gently and beams proudly when Ali nods. She knows the younger blonde is incredibly smart._

 _"Ali you know…what happened to you…before…that wasn't really sex right?" Hanna hedges cautiously. Alison scrunches her forehead, she's had sex, not of her own free will and with people she never wanted to touch, but she's been had-_

 _"You'd have to agree to it for it to be sex," Hanna continues seeing Ali's confusion. "You never consented to what happened to you so it wasn't sex."_

 _"It wasn't?"_

 _"No, it was rape," Hanna shudders in spite of herself, she may joke around and be somewhat careless when it comes to Alison but the horrors this girl has been subjected to still eat away at the designer. "But that's in the past."_

 _Alison nods enthusiastically— she is forever grateful for any chance to move away from her past._

 _"So today we're gonna talk about sex and consent," Hanna claps excitedly and Ali manages a small grimace rather than a smile. "First things first—saying no."_

 _"No?" Ali echoes, puzzled. "But sex is about consent and consent is saying yes, isn't it?"_

 _Hanna chuckles as Alison tries to logically compartmentalize what she's been told._

 _"It also means that everyone has the right to say no or stop or slow down or wait," Hanna instructs gently and watches as Alison listens with rapt attention, she looks like she wants to take notes again but Hanna knows this is a lesson Alison won't forget._

 _"So people…who do things…together…can…it's normal to refuse to have sex?"_

 _Alison knows that in the general world of freedom, people can refuse sex—like if a strange man hit on Hanna she would obviously not have sex. But in terms of relationships, isn't that what people do? Have sex?_

 _"Yes," Hanna nods. "Or they can slow down, it's about communicating not just consent but also what feels nice and what doesn't."_

 _"But when can you not say stop?" Ali asks timidly looking at her hands._

 _Hanna reaches across the table and taps the wood to get Ali to look at her._

 _"There is never a time when you can't say stop," Hanna intones seriously, her eyes hard for the first time. "Never."_

 _"Even if-"_

 _"Even if you're both butt naked or half way through, if anyone says stop or wait or no or slow down, thats what happens," Hanna nods pleased with her explanation. "It's that simple."_

 _Alison bites her bottom lip, it's that simple._

 _"Ali," Hanna waits till Alison is looking at her again. "Emily can get a little carried away but she'd stop if you told her to."_

 _Alison nods, understanding why Hanna is taking such care to explain this to her, but it's still such a foreign idea to the younger blonde. Emily always stops their make out sessions, Ali's never had to, never really wanted to._

 _"You should try it," Hanna suggests, almost reading her mind she looks to Ali with a little smile. "You have the right to say no and yes."_

"Oh my god," Emily groans with an amused chuckle as she rolls onto her back and rubs at her face. Of course Hanna would cockblock her without actually being there—not that she minds at all that Alison feels reassured about her rights and ability to say no, she loves that Alison is finding her voice. She finds the whole situation slightly amusing, though unfortunate that it had to happen when they were both feeling it in the heat of the moment.

"Are you angry?" Alison asks, slightly concerned as she rolls up and over so she's draped over the side of Emily. And while the brunette is still in a bikini, she realizes Alison is still also shirtless. But the mood is completely ruined, as Emily tries to still her beating heart. She had been so frightened for a moment, Alison had sounded so serious she was worried she had scared her.

"No, of course not," Emily breathes out with a slight laugh as she pushes her hair back out of her face. Alison smiles pleased and leans up to kiss Emily, but it's short lived as they break apart and Emily shakes her head laughing. "Noo, the vibe has been ruined now."

"Ruined?" Alison asks though she can tell Emily is being playful and she tilts her head curiously.

"No more kisses," Emily quips softly as she sticks out her tongue and Alison tries to give her a stern look which makes the brunette protest further. "No means no, right?"

Alison's lower lips sticks out and she looks genuinely upset, like Emily is mocking her, the brunette realizes she might be taking the teasing a little too far.

"I'm just kidding," Emily reassures softly. "I'm proud of you. We can always stop whenever you want."

Alison's heart swells at those words and she snuggles into the brunette, her head resting nicely atop Emily's almost bare chest. Emily wraps an arm around the blonde securely and Alison happily snuggles in, she loves the feeling of the laugh that reverberates through Emily.

 _Fucking Hanna_ , Emily thinks with an amused chuckle.

x-x-x

Emily's high is short-lived as she encounters Spencer in the hallway. The manager looks like she just got home from school or work or maybe both but when she eyes the swimmer, her look darkens slightly though half of it may be exhaustion, Emily hopes.

"We need to talk," Spencer grounds out with a frustrated sigh and Emily tries to stop the rolling of her eyes at the typical buzzkill but still shuffles after her as Spencer leads them to her office. She shuts the door behind Emily none-too-lightly and tries not to let her anger take a hold as Emily sprawls carelessly into the chair opposite Spencer's spacious desk.

"Will this take long because I promised Ali I was getting-"

"This is about Alison."

Emily sits up a little at Spencer's biting and uninviting tone. "What about Ali?"

Spencer crosses the room slowly and sits behind her desk, trying to think of how to phrase this without cursing. The long day hasn't done anything but make her high strung and way too stressed out.

"Did you really think you could buy out a whole restaurant and I wouldn't notice," Spencer's voice is gravelly and hard. Oh, Emily thinks, that's what this is about. Money. _Her_ money.

"I was kinda hoping you'd miss it," Emily admits sheepishly though she feels irritated with the way the manager's eyes look up at her and pierce her like she's a thief or something worse than a girl with bad spending habits.

"What part of cutting back on expenses made you think this was ok?" Spencer raises her voice slightly, fighting the urge to yell. She knows she's dancing on a fine line as Emily's eyes narrow dangerously, that familiar stubborn fire ignited in them.

"I was just trying to do something nice for Ali-"

" _Don't_ turn this around on her, like she begged you to take her to a fucking five star restaurant on a Friday night," Spencer snaps and then clenches her fists as she takes a deep breath, watching Emily who looks coiled like a snake, ready to attack if provoked. "Money is not infinite anymore Emily, why can't you understand that?"

"Maybe I should cut back-"

"You're gonna have to do more than that-"

" _You're_ expendable right," Emily finishes with a nasty smirk, and there's that lightning devilish fighting reflex Spencer fears in the swimmer. She'll never admit it, but Emily is one of the few people who can get under her skin because the fame/money came effortlessly for the flawlessly gorgeous athlete, and responsibility never seemed to find her. And the manager's whole life has been groomed on protocols, routine, responsibility—hard work and discipline results in marginal success and a lot of mental deterioration. That's how the Hastings made it seem, and that's the path Spencer seems to see ahead if things don't get better soon.

Spencer's hands shake and she wants so badly to open her top drawer and find relief. But she doesn't. Instead she looks to Emily but she doesn't see her friend of so many years, she sees her spoilt wayward client, a burden.

"Threaten me all you want, Em, but we all know you won't last a day without your team," Spencer warns her voice low and serious.

Emily squirms uncomfortably in her chair well aware she's they're entering a dangerous territory where they could both hurt each other severely if they don't take steps back. This is more than slightly mean banter, these are poisonous digs at each other.

"Ali has been through a lot, and I just wanted to give her a nice night," Emily admits scowling at the floor still not feeling like she has to give an explanation but Spencer always manages to make her feel like a spoiled brat.

"I know, Em, and thats very sweet of you but between the cost of trying to free Ali and your sponsors pulling out its-"

"She doesn't have to be freed right away," Emily grumbles. Spencer pauses, certain she's misheard.

"What?" She's been doing nothing but working endlessly to move the process along because it's what's genuinely best for Alison—that's what they all agreed upon.

"She's happy here, Spence, _we're_ happy," Emily implores with a look that tells Spencer the swimmer is dead serious.

"What happened to freeing her, you were so set on making this right on giving Ali the life she deserves."

"We can do that too, but if money is a problem then for the moment I can give her that here, there's no rush," Emily argues passionately. "She's safe and loved and-"

"And she can't leave you," Spencer finishes with a glare, understanding exactly where Emily's selfish new outlook is coming from. Emily scowls fiercely at the accusation and crosses her arms defensively. "You can't have a relationship with her if she's still your property don't you see how wrong that is."

"She's not my property she knows that," Emily fights back with indigence.

"This," Spencer holds up the slave license. " _This_ says otherwise. And this is the only thing everyone else cares about."

"Well everyone else can fuck off," Emily stands abruptly, done with this discussion.

"You can't beat up the whole world to protect her," Spencer tells her darkly. Emily turns towards the door with an annoyed grunt.

"Wait Emily just think this through," Spencer urges, desperate to make the swimmer see reason. "You care about Ali-"

"More than anything," Emily spits back at her, and it's that fierce glare that makes Spencer even more weary about the whole situation.

"Good, thats good but she's not like everyone else," Spencer tries to be a touch more delicate but she has a feeling this isn't going to go anywhere unless she rips deeper.

"She's better," Emily argues hotly.

"Just be careful alright," Spencer sighs exhaustedly as she leans back. "She's never been with someone before, you have to remember that."

"She's not a child, Spencer."

"She may as well be! She's never had a real relationship let alone sex, Emily," Spencer shoots back and Emily's eyes widen before they narrow dangerously.

"You don't know anything about what Ali's been through," Emily spits condescendingly. "She's been raped-"

"I know," Spencer grimaces wishing she didn't. Emily narrows her eyebrows studying Spencer as the manager takes a deep breath. "I know the details."

"Wait, she told you?" Emily asks, soft all of a sudden, afraid of the answer.

"Some things, yes," Spencer shifts uneasily looking at her desk so she won't have to look at Emily's sad kicked puppy expression. "She doesn't keep it from you to hurt you, Em, she does it so she won't hurt you. She's protecting you."

"Protecting me? What did she say?"

"I won't betray Alison like that, I'm sorry if she wants you to know about her past she'll tell you."

"No, but I need to know—Spencer," Emily demands before she softens seeing Spencer scowl more. "Tell me, please."

"That's not a good idea," Spencer sighs shakily as she rubs her face tiredly and mumbles. "Even if it wasn't betraying Ali's trust, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because there are some things you can't un know."

"Please, Spencer, it can't be worse than what's going on in my head, knowing will put that to rest-"

"And what if the reality is worse, Emily," Spencer argues. "She has been through hell that's all you need to know."

Spencer turns her chair toward the wall the conversation over as far as she's concerned. "You don't get to make that call," Emily mutters darkly crossing her arms when her manager looks back. Spencer shakes her head disappointed in Emily once again.

"You're right, I don't. The only person who can is Alison and she already did," Spencer spits back. She takes brief satisfaction in Emily's bewilderment before the feeling is replaced with disappointment in Emily and heartbreak for Alison. Emily doesn't know what to say and they glare across at each other in tense silence for a moment.

"She's been raped, Em, but sex by its very definition has to involve consent and since she can't consent as a slave, she's never had sex," Spencer argues before she leans back tired and weary.

Emily feels herself bristle as Spencer toes the line of accusations, by that logic Ali can't consent to anything they do, no matter how much Emily tries let Ali call the shots.

"She's not a slave here," Emily is adamant as much to herself as her manager.

"No matter how you treat her, Emily, she's still your possession and in the back of her mind Ali knows that," Spencer stares down the athlete for a tense beat before Emily spins on her heel, she throws the door open and slams it so hard Spencer's accolades on the wall shake. Spencer groans softly as she feels this all heading down a very bad road.

x-x-x

Several days later, the entourage finds themselves spending the night at one of the hottest night clubs in the area. The club is unsurprisingly packed, there are bodies everywhere and people grinding on each other as they dance. It's not a sloppy mess like Emily's fiasco of a party, but it's certainly thumping with excitement and sweat. Ali feels more at ease though secluded in the VIP lounge overlooking the dance floor below. Hanna had been very considerate of Ali when booking the venue, and she had spent quite some time (and money) arranging for the whole VIP area to be blocked off, and the younger blonde appreciates the gesture immensely.

All night Ali has been with Emily—it's not that she's really afraid of wandering too far, but a part of it is out of instinctual distrust of the masses. There aren't that many strangers up in this area with them, just a few of Hanna's fashion friends. Periodically, Emily and Ali will be joined by the other girls and their partners but for the most part they stay in their little bubble on the lounges.

Spencer had been reluctant to have this party, but after Hanna threw a tantrum of massive proportions it was eventually agreed upon, with Spencer's conditions of course. Number one it couldn't be in the house. After the disaster of Emily's impromptu rave and then the unsettling meltdown that followed, parties at the house could no longer include more than the core ten. Number two was that the party had to be non alcoholic in deference to Emily's sobriety. Hanna had fought long and hard against that and only with Emily's—and then Cece's backing—did Spencer finally relent. The main argument in favour of the club was that Emily could be stamped and then not served, though she hadn't even tried to go to the bar, instead she'd found herself taking gentle sips of Ali's lips when her friends left them to their own devices and just holding Ali in her arms when they are all watching. So far it seemed to be working quite well.

"It's my BIRTHDAY, bitches!" Hanna screams, way past the point of tipsy as she stumbles over to the couple on the couch. Caleb props her up and throws an apologetic grimace towards Emily, and the swimmer gives him a nod of understanding. It's Hanna's birthday, she's allowed to go a little crazy. She and Caleb wander over to some other people before Emily turns to Alison.

"Am I that obnoxious when I drink?" Emily asks self-consciously, her arms tightening around Alison to quell the thirst inside her for booze. After that little run in with Spencer a few days ago, Emily has been craving a drink ever since. It's no coincidence that instead, she and Alison have been getting quite hot and heavy. Alison nods with a cheeky smile stroking Emily's arms that encircle her.

"Worse," Cece adds nonchalantly, sitting down across from the couple.

"No one asked you," Emily petulantly throws out, sticking her tongue out at her agent when Cece faces her. Ali shushes her by putting a finger on the brunette's lip and turns in Emily's arms, sitting across the brunette's lap and brings Emily mouth to her own. Emily welcomes the kiss, deciding to ignore their audience, though the nagging feeling that this is terribly wrong lingers in the back of her mind and won't leave. She knows now how Spencer feels, and what if Aria feels the same way? Like Emily is basically just trapping and using Alison like a whore—the thought makes Emily sick. She looks up at Alison as they break apart and she sees the sweet smile on the blonde's face, there's no way Alison doesn't want this too.

"Are you having fun?" she asks Alison just loud enough so that the blonde can hear her. The younger blonde nods, but it seems half-hearted. "You don't look like you are."

"I just…parties are…" Ali shyly smiles and shrugs, not knowing how to describe what she's feeling. Parties are fun, but so is a group hangout by the pool. She likes the music, but she still doesn't really know how to dance and she's glad Emily doesn't mind just sitting down. It seems like the brunette is pretty tired herself, without any alcohol to keep her going.

"Parties are fun when you're really drunk," Emily agrees with a sigh. "You should drink some though, babe. Some clubs, like this one, have fun vibes and it's Hanna's birthday—she makes it into a _really_ big deal."

Alison giggles as Emily exaggerates the end of her statement.

"Ali, hun, when's your birthday?" Cece asks curiously as Aria sits down next to her, joining the group chat. The petite dark-haired girl looks kindly at Alison and nods, wanting to know the answer too.

Alison frowns and furrows her eyebrows as she tries to think. It's been so long since she's had to recall her birthday let alone celebrate it. She feels Emily's hand gently rubbing her bare knee and she thinks harder. The brunette finds it endearing how the blonde bites her lip in thought, though she realizes everyone else is examining Alison closely. This whole PDA thing suddenly just doesn't sit well with her.

"Oh!" Alison exclaims eagerly, finally remembering. She looks up to see the others looking at her patiently with kind eyes. "It was exactly two weeks ago!"

Her blue eyes shimmer with excitement, proud of herself for actually recalling such a meaningless date. But as she watches Cece and Aria's faces turn from surprise to horror, she looks down at Emily in confusion only to see Emily staring up at her with her mouth wide open. Emily looks… devastated?

"What?" Ali softly asks uncomfortably—was that a bad time to have a birthday?

"Who fucking died?" Hanna snarks drunkenly as she comes over and plops down on the couch between all her friends.

"Ali's birthday was two weeks ago," Aria explains to the drunk girl, though her voice has taken on a softer hint of sadness and disappointment. Alison looks around her friends confused by their sudden sullen turn as Hanna pulls Caleb down next to her.

"The fuck?" she exclaims loudly, completely unaware of her volume. "Poodle why didn't you say anything?"

Ali shrugs nonchalantly. It's not like her birthday has ever meant anything before. She can recall maybe once or twice Courtney or herself would remember and wish each other a happy birthday. There just wasn't really time to celebrate things like birthdays and anniversaries in her world, before or after enslavement.

"Wait, how the fuck didn't we know this?" Cece demands coming out of her shock. "Spencer has to have her birth date for the forms-"

"Spencer!" Hanna screams across the club and Spencer comes to the blonde's beckoning.

"You bellowed, your majesty," Spencer drawls as she approaches the group, wondering what everyone looks so distressed about.

"Ali's birthday was two weeks ago," Aria shares again though this time she has a little scowl. Alison is so confused as Spencer blinks. Why is she snapping like it's Spencer's fault?

"No it's… fuck," Spencer runs a hand through her hair. "I completely forgot, I've been swamped and-"

"It's ok," Ali offers with a small smile. "It's not a big thing."

Everyone stares at her and she shifts uncomfortably under their looks of unease. Emily takes her hand gently and Alison smiles eventually as the brunette traces her palm.

"Ali," Emily's eyes are serious and endless as she gazes at the blonde. "Your birthday is really important because you're important to us. Do you understand?"

Alison nods slowly, still not fully understanding their distress aside from the fact that birthdays are something that they clearly take seriously. Incredibly seriously it would seem.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not tell you…"

Emily feels her heart twist unpleasantly aware of the other things Alison _is_ not telling her but she pushes that aside.

"You don't need to apologize," Aria adds, reaching across the coffee table to pat Ali's arm. "We should have asked."

"I am taking you shopping," Cece declares when Alison looks to her. The agent's voice leaves no room for argument. "Anything you want."

"And hey we can have another party," Aria suggests excitedly, her kindness shining through and through. "Maybe something less loud."

Alison chuckles as the others agree, and she looks to see Hanna hiccuping in a drunken stupor of giddiness.

"Whatever you want," Emily adds smoothly, wrapping an arm around Ali and drawing her in closer. She feels like an idiot though, it doesn't take a genius to figure out Ali's been with them for over half a year. Why did she never think to ask when Ali's birthday was?

Hanna stands up and uses Caleb's shoulder for balance as she stands on the couch. Everyone reacts at once trying to grab for the intoxicated blonde but she waves them off. She leans over the couch so she can look out over the dance floor.

"Hey!" she screams waving her arms. The whole group exchanges nervous looks with each DJ catches sight of her and she signals for him to cut the music, and the record makes an unpleasant scratch. The roar of the club turns to a confused murmur as people stop dancing without the music thumping in the background.

"Hey!" Hanna cries again getting the party goers attention. "The Birthday Girl has an announcement!"

Some people in the crowd cheer obnoxiously while others try to keep them quiet. Hanna wobbles a little unsteady and Caleb and Emily both grab a leg to hold her steady.

"Tonight my good friend Ali is also turning-" Hanna looks down to the wide eyed Alison. "Wait how old are you now?"

"Twenty," Ali squeaks out nervously as Hanna turns back to the crowd.

"Ali's turning twenty!"

The crowd cheers even louder, chanting as Hanna leads them along in her incredibly wildly drunken antics.

"So give a big shout out to my birthday buddy, Alison!" Hanna throws her arms wide and Caleb jumps up from the couch to stop her from tipping over the railing. Aria hides her face behind her hands as Spencer covers her chuckling with hers.

"Happy Birthday Alison!" the crowd cheer and Ali feels her face turn red. Emily chuckles, used to this sort of thing, and pulls the embarrassed blonde into a hug, tucking Alison under her chin.

Hanna manages to pull herself free of Caleb and makes one more proclamation.

"Let's PARTY!"

The music comes blaring back to life and the party goers return to their dancing. Caleb helps Hanna down as she miraculously doesn't drunkenly fall off in her heels. Emily shifts her and Alison out of the birthday girl's way as Hanna brushes herself off and looks ready for another drink.

"Ali! Come dance," Hanna sways to the music and Alison blushes—the designer, for all her drunken sloppiness, actually has been quite the talented and beautiful dancer throughout the night.

"I…I don't know," Alison replies nervously, shifting in Emily's arms, but Hanna rolls her eyes and plops down next to the couple.

"Em. Tell the girl to have some fun," Hanna demands.

"I'm not telling her to do anything," Emily retorts indignantly as she drops her arms, the wounds of Spencer's speech still fresh in her mind. Even though she knows Hanna doesn't mean it like that it still stings.

"I am having fun," Alison points out but Hanna sputters with a laugh of disbelief.

"Alison, as your life coach, it's my duty to teach you what fun is. And as much as I love Emily, fun isn't sitting in her lap at one of the hottest night clubs ever!" Hanna informs her though she's swaying even on the couch and the couple looks at each other before facing the drunk girl.

"I don't know how to…how to dance," Alison shyly admits and the look of horror that comes over Hanna's face is laughable. Mouth wide opened in shock, Hanna opens and closes it like a fish before she bounces back as a lightbulb slowly goes off in her head.

"Next lesson!" Hanna declares excitedly, snatching the blonde's hand. "I'm teaching you how to dance, right here, right now."

Before Alison can really protest, the designer is tugging her towards the dance area just a short distance from the couches. Alison turns to look at Emily, and the brunette is half way out of her seat to save the blonde but Alison just smiles ruefully, as if to apologize for Hanna's antics. Emily motions with her hand gesturing back to the couch and asking silently if Alison wants to come back. Ali shakes her head so the brunette simply nods and settles back against the soft couch. If Alison wants to go entertain Hanna and learn how to dance from the drunk designer then the brunette isn't going to stop her.

"How did we let that slip by us?" Aria shakes her head in disbelief and Emily coolly grabs her water as she sips, trying to avoid looking at Spencer in the group setting.

"Well we did, so how do we make it up to her?" Emily questions simply. She leans back against the couch, brainstorming but all she can think about is her bed and Ali and maybe whipped cream. Aria and Spencer look deep in thought as well, but Cece stands up.

"While you guys think on that, I'm going to go make sure Hanna doesn't bump and grind on Alison too hard," Cece jokes though Emily just furrows her eyebrows at that. The brunette quickly checks to see Ali and her best friend on the dance floor and, noting that they just appear to be fumbling about harmlessly, she returns her attention to the conversation. Hanna can't seem to hold herself up much and Ali is doing most of the work as they bop awkwardly.

"Well, Ali wouldn't want a party, not like this," Spencer states surely but Emily rolls her eyes at how sure Spencer is of _everything_ these days. She would challenge Spencer for the sake of challenging her if it wasn't so obvious that the manager is right.

"We're not throwing her a party, we have to do something she'd really enjoy," Aria continues, off of Spencer's comment.

"You girls look awfully upset for a birthday celebration," a deep voice chimes in and they turn to see Jake approach with a smile. He's followed by the other boyfriends, and Emily smiles at all of them except Jake. He naturally sits down right next to her, with Caleb next to him and Ezra and Toby sitting close to their girlfriends.

"We're just trying to think of what to do for Alison's birthday," Aria explains for the third time. "Since we missed it." She sheepishly adds.

Emily stays quiet as they continue the discussion. Jake keeps trying to engage her in conversation but she doesn't care for him much, aside for keeping Cece happy. She's not sure what it is about him that drives her nuts, but if she's being honest with herself it's probably the way he seems to be so effortlessly happy, and how everyone is drawn to his charisma.

The group continues to try to brainstorm good ideas when suddenly the song switches, and they hear Hanna squeal in the background. "I love this fucking song!"

Emily takes another sip of her water as she laughs and tries to concentrate on what Aria is saying when Caleb reaches across Jake and grabs both athletes' attention. Emily and Jake look at him only to see his eyes transfixed ahead. They follow his stare and Emily gulps as her mouth goes dry. Before them a little way from the couches is Alison sandwiched between Hanna and Cece as they all dance to the song, their hips rolling to the deep bass. Emily's eyes darken instantly—she knows this is wildly innocent but her mind can't help going to dirty places.

Alison's back is pressed against Cece's front, her ass firmly planted against Cece's center, she arches her back as her head lolls back onto Cece's shoulder, the two of them giggling as they sway. Hanna faces the younger blonde, the designer rocks and rolls her hips against Alison to the song's heavy beat, and none of it is super sexual as all of them are giggling and smiling, but it's just innocent enough to be devilishly seductive and the girls' respective partners stare with their jaws dropped.

"Damn," Caleb swallows desperately. Emily takes a sip of her water and a shuddering breath as the girls keep moving on each other. So many blondes.

"They look related," Spencer chuckles and Emily shoots her manager a glare because how dare she ruin this by pointing out how similar the three look-

"Thats it," Aria exclaims.

"They're not," Spencer states obviously.

"No," Aria waves her hand dismissively. "Not that. I know what we should do for Ali's birthday."

Everyone waits expectantly as Aria's smile grows.

"Find her family."


	29. Bad Blood by Bastille

A/N: Anyone else experiencing Emison withdrawals? Cause we are. Hope this helps?  
 **  
Chapter 12 - Bad Blood by Bastille**

"Pepe! Pepe, boy where are you?" Alison calls throughout the upstairs as she searches for the dog with a puzzled frown. She could've sworn three hours ago, early in the afternoon when she had started her chores, Pepe had still been fast asleep in her room. Since then, she's studied, done both her and Emily's laundry, cleaned the dishes, prepped dinner, and tidied Hanna's room—the designer had begged her to help out and clean it in exchange for Hanna cooking dinner instead of Ali. They've all been taking turns with chores, Aria, Hanna, and Ali, and not Spencer because they're all aware the manager has been at her wit's end lately. Ali doesn't mind doing the extra chores because whenever she helps when she's free, the others will pick up her chores on other days and she's learning to use that to her advantage when Emily wants to spend time with her.

The blonde looks around a little worried that she can't find her little buddy. It's his dinner time, and he is usually pestering her for his meal ahead of time. She supposes he's lately also usually pestering her for some affection that she hasn't had the time to give because of her schedule and Emily. Alison hopes her neglect hasn't caused him to turn against her, she holds Pepe very close to her heart. Even though he doesn't sleep on her bed every night anymore, she hopes he knows how much she still loves him. She feels her heart twinge slightly at the notion and she continues to look for him.

"Pepe!"

x-x-x

Meanwhile, Emily is sprawled out on the lawn, stomach down, on a towel while wearing the skimpiest of skimpy bikinis, with none other than her loyal sheltie. The two of them are exhausted, to say the least. They breath deeply, practically in sync, as Pepe pants twice for every one of Emily's deep breaths. The swimmer had wandered through the house, bored out of her mind today, when Pepe had bounded over to her from Ali's room.

 _"Hey boy," Emily coos kindly as she kneels down in front of the dog and pets him affectionately. Pepe's mouth drops open and his tongue hangs out as if he is smiling at Emily cheekily before he leans up and slobbers his tongue over her face. Emily sputters as she scrunches her face up, letting him kiss her for a moment before pushing his muzzle away. He's unusually eager for affection from Emily, usually that falls into Ali's domain. Emily scratches him behind the ears affectionately—he is after all her dog. "Okay, okay enough. Wanna go play fetch? Yeah, you still remember how?"_

 _Emily teases with a grin as she watches Pepe whimper in agreement wagging his tail furiously in excitement- it's a pretty solid yes so she rifles through the hallway closet in search of the bag of tennis balls, they haven't used them in a long time._

 _"It's been forever since we've played," Emily whispers fondly to him heading down the stairs and he just pants along as he follows her loyally, his eyes fixated on the bag in her hand. "Remember when you were so little you could barely fit one in your mouth?"_

 _Pepe gives a big doggie grin and Emily tosses a ball to him. He scoops it into his mouth easily. They get out into the sunshine and Emily realizes she's missed this, little moments with Pepe._

The two of them had spent the rest of the afternoon running around the estate's backyard, chasing birds, squirrels, and playing Emily's warped version of fetched. Though the swimmer has a killer throw, she brought out a baseball bat and sent balls going far for Pepe to fetch, usually she'd chase after them too and Pepe was nothing if not a competitive opponent. Eventually, Pepe had run after a ball that landed in the pool and Emily, feeling the heat of the sun, had taken the sheltie's lead and jumped in after him. He'd barked excitedly paddling around his owner as she playfully splashed him and tried to race each other for the floating ball.

 _"You finally remembered who's dog you are huh?" Emily teases Pepe as she kisses the top of his head as he splashes over to her. She thinks fondly how the dog and Ali have had a close bond ever since the blonde had arrived, and she doesn't blame Pepe really. Who wouldn't be drawn to sweet Alison?_ _Pepe looks up towards the house and Emily follows his gaze. In the distance they see Alison standing at the sink doing dishes. Pepe barks, but the blonde's got her headphones in._

 _"It's okay, Pepe, it's you and me today. Ali's busy," Emily rationalizes. Pepe whimpers as though he understands before he swims to the stairs and steps out of the pool before trotting over to the grass, shaking his fur out, and plopping down. He stares at Emily expectantly, and the brunette rolls her eyes. "Guess we're done swimming. You're lucky I want to tan anyway."_

Emily and Pepe had fallen asleep and slept the rest of the afternoon away in the sun, soaking up the warm rays. In the distance, the sun now starts to sink below the trees and the two lie very still, completely tuckered out.

"PEPE!"

Pepe's head shoots up as his ears perk up and he looks up towards the back entrance of the mansion. Emily stirs groggily, tilting her head up out of the crook of her elbow.

"Ali?" her dry voice peeps out as she recognizes the blonde's voice from a distance, but her eyes are still shut. Alison spies the swimmer and the dog on the grass and she places a hand over her heart, her panic having spiked at not being able to find Pepe inside. She had started to worry that she accidentally let the dog out, or he'd run away. Alison jogs quickly down the steps, past the pool, and over to the lone towel with her two favorite people—well person and animal—on it. Pepe remains on the towel, right next to Emily, but his tail wags furiously in Emily's face as he looks at Alison happily.

"There you are," she scolds playfully as she collapses on her knees onto the towel before hugging the still slightly damp dog. "You scared me."

"Why," Emily groggily mumbles half asleep. "I've been right here."

"I was talking to Pepe" Alison tells her playfully as she sticks her tongue out but smiles and pushes Emily's thigh lightly in jest. Her eyes roam higher and she admires Emily's perfectly rounded ass exposed except for the tiny bottom bikini piece. Alison swallows thickly at all the bare skin on display, and she still can't get over how toned and fit Emily is.

"Enjoying the view?" Emily's voice is much huskier this time, as she turns her head slightly to look at the innocent blonde guiltily caught checking her out. Alison blushes and sheepishly smiles as she hugs Pepe tighter, kissing him. It's the magic hour right now and everything is beautiful, Emily thinks. The way the setting sun hits Alison's wavy blonde hair and makes it shine, the way the golden light illuminates the yard through the tall trees, the sound of the water of the fountain by the pool, and the way her body is in a state of peaceful warmth. She wishes every moment, every day, was like this. "You're so stunning…just…gorgeous."

Alison knows Emily's voice is thick with sleep and Emily has got to be half asleep still despite her mumbles, but she can't help but blush harder as the brunette compliments her. Emily rolls onto her back, her breasts practically falling out of her bikini. Before the brunette has a wardrobe malfunction, Alison leans over her and gingerly pulls the cup of the bikini up higher to prevent it from revealing too much. Not surprisingly, Emily tugs Alison up towards her when the blonde tries to move back and Ali's breath hitches as she has to steady herself. Pressed together their foreheads rest against each other gently, their lips inches apart.

"Hi," Emily breathes as Alison smiles and closes the tiny distance between their lips gently, the two of them kiss softly and slowly. It's not hesitant or particularly passionate, just nice and constant. Emily moans softly as her hands reach down to shift Alison so that the blonde straddles the almost naked brunette, knees on either side of the swimmer as her center rests on top of Emily's.

"This always seems to happen," Emily chuckles as they pull apart and Alison sits up tilting her head curiously. "I get half naked and you end up on top of me somehow."  
Alison blushes faintly and Emily grins cheekily.

"It's cause I'm irresistible, right?" Emily wiggles her eyebrows and Alison giggles. The blonde shakes her head fondly and brings one hand to affectionately push the dark hair back out of Emily's face. Like the swimmer, she recognizes the magic light of the hour and marvels at how beautiful everything is, especially that glimmer of affection in Emily's brown eyes.

It's the gentleness of Alison's touch that causes Emily to reach up and cautiously grab Ali's wrist, bringing the blonde's hand to her mouth and pressing a kiss to her palm. Alison's heart pounds rapidly at the soft touch of Emily's lips on her skin as the brunette drags her lips down to Ali's wrist and kisses softly. Ali's breath hitches as Emily's lips just miss her brand. Emily doesn't notice as she tugs the blonde back down on top of her and Alison obliges and kisses Emily intensely, the two of them breathing each other in as their tongues circle each other, and Emily slips a hand into Alison's hair pulling her head closer. Through open mouthed kisses they fight for air, stealing and sharing it between them as Alison presses her lower body tightly against Emily's and the brunette feels a heat shoot straight to her core.

Emily doesn't want to ruin this moment, even she can recognize that the magic hour's effect is something more precious, something worth relishing in at this moment more than any physical desire. She leans up and kisses Alison longingly with a lingering kiss before the blonde playfully nips at her bottom lip.

"Mmm, Ali," Emily moans softly as the blonde wriggles softly and smiles against the brunette.

"Emmy," Alison cheekily responds with a small grin as she places a teasing peck against Emily's pouty lips and pulls back to look at her. Alison's breath hitches at how captivating Emily's eyes are the swimmer's gaze focused on her. They stay like that for a moment, lovingly looking at each other as their heartbeats fall into a rhythm with each other, chest to chest. Like this it's easy, like this they're in their own little world of safety away from everyone else, even though the threat of someone coming between them lingers over Emily's head, her jaw tightens at the distressing thought. Ali brings her hand up to hold Emily's face once more, letting her thumb gently sooth the brunette's skin, skimming over her tense jaw. "I like that."

"Like what?" Emily breathes out, relaxing to Ali's touch and the mesmerizing way Alison's blue eyes sparkle in the fading sunlight.

"When you look at me like…like I'm important," Alison admits shyly.

"You are, you are _so_ important," Emily confirms quickly before she leans up and kisses Alison gently, their tongues lavishly mixing and tasting each other in the heat of the moment. They get lost in each other's kisses and soft caresses until the sun sets completely and Pepe barks, eager for his meal. Reluctantly, they stand up and Alison holds Emily's hand as they head back in and presses close, settling her head against the brunette's shoulder and she thinks to herself there's no where else she'd rather be, nowhere else but with the swimmer.

 **x-x-x**

Still, not everything is smooth sailing. Some days later, the couple finds themselves in a parking lot that is pretty much abandoned for a Sunday afternoon. Ali sits in the drivers seat silently, watching as Emily tugs at her shirt anxiously. The swimmer is uneasy, Alison knows, and it pains her that she can't fix it, she reaches across the console and takes Emily's hand trying to offer some comfort to the agitated brunette.

"It's almost one," Ali mentions hesitantly glancing at the clock. Emily squeezes her hand tighter and Alison can feel how anxious Emily is, she turns in her seat to face the brunette and uses her other hand to turn Emily's cheek, brushing her thumb over the skin softly to console the brunette's nerves.

Emily tries to smile as Ali stares at her with tender consideration and caution. She'll never get over how much she loves Ali's light blue eyes, especially when they look at her with such pure adoration and care. Silently, Ali is asking how she can make this better and Emily leans closer, closing the gap between them in a gentle kiss. It's a soft press of their lips, deeper than a peck but no where near as out of control as they have been lately, it's nice. The swimmer means it to be a kiss of gratitude for Ali not only driving her out here but also taking the time to sit with her while she tries to get out of the car. She needs to go to therapy, she knows this, she's rescheduled the last two sessions and the last thing she needs is Spencer breathing down her neck over that but she hasn't had time extensively alone with Ali outside of the house since the hotel.

Ali gladly moves into the kiss and tilts her head so their lips brush more insistently, she runs her tongue along Emily's lower lip and slips inside when the swimmer groans. Emily's hands fly to Ali's golden strands and she threads the fingers of one hand through Ali's hair as the other settles on the back of Ali's neck pulling her closer. Alison shifts closer willingly lost in the haze of Emily's kisses, they gasp against each other and Emily tries to get impossibly closer bashing her knee on the glove box in the passenger seat. She groans in pain but Alison essentially swallows it and the pain dulls as she kisses the brunette forcefully before moving into the brunette's lap. Emily accept the blonde into her lap happily ecstatic as Ali settles on top of her, hands gripping desperately at Emily's shirt on her shoulders as she straddles the brunette and rocks against her.

They waste the hour caught up in each other, and when Alison looks at her nervously as if she's done something wrong, Emily brushes it off and softly tells her it's fine. She claims her therapist is understanding, and she promises she'll reschedule. She _promises_ , and Alison knows Emily means it when she can see how confident the brunette is that next time she'll be able to do it without her. Ali drives them home, her apologetic side quelled while Emily tries to quell the guilt of missing another session.

 **x-x-x**

"I think this was a good idea, Aria," Cece admits as she stands in the kitchen fixing gourmet snacks with Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Spencer and the little brunette. She tries to focus on her fruit cutting as she remembers the first time she taught Alison how to make a good fruit salad. Back when Alison was so shy she couldn't even look Cece in the eye.

"Well I just figured Ali deserved something nice after everything," Aria smiles at the agent and everyone nods slowly, still terribly uneasy over what Alison has been through before coming to live with them, and the unmentionable incident under this very roof. "Besides I can't imagine how awful it'd be if I hadn't seen Mike in years."

"I would gladly go the rest of my life never seeing Melissa again," Spencer scoffs and Hanna nods in agreement. Their siblings have never been their favorite topic, whereas Emily and Aria regard their own fondly- though Emily rarely mentions her lost sister.

"Kate can get sold for all I care," Hanna quips carelessly and Aria sighs, exasperated, with a warning scowl directed at the blonde designer. Now is not the time to be talking about selling people into slavery. Aria still doesn't completely understand how one human can sell another's life into servitude—selling yourself, she understands a bit better. She's known a parent or two that has sacrificed their free life for their family. But, if Ali's parents didn't sell her like Emily has informed them, Aria shudders at the thought of another relative doing the horrible deed, an insensitive grandparent or old uncle no doubt. She herself finds it difficult to even begin to ask Alison for answers, and instead constantly chooses to focus on the present and treating Ali like a normal human being.

"You know what I mean," Hanna argues, waving her hand like it's nothing. Caleb snags the flying limb and gives a quick kiss to her knuckles trying to be placating. Hanna despises her step-sister Kate with a burning passion and just the thought makes her insides burn. Kate is all sorts of evil, and she has no doubt her vindictive step-sister would happily throw her to the wolves.

"I'm sure Ali's brother and sister will be excited to see their little sister," Cece suggests but theres this nagging feeling of jealous brewing in her stomach. She tries to push it down but it keeps springing back up and insisting that these people—Ali's brother and sister—they haven't been here, they haven't held Ali through sleepless nights or put her back together when Emily couldn't. So where were they when Ali's life went to shit? Because Cece knows where she herself has been. Right fucking here. Defending Alison with everything she has. Still, she forces herself to smile when the intercom for the gate rings—maybe they have a good reason for not having found Alison sooner. Spencer answers and lets the cab through with a big sigh.

"They just came from the airport right?" Hanna asks as they all move into the foyer.

"Yeah Emily insisted on flying them in," Spencer grumbles, she hadn't exactly liked the price of the last minute flights, and of course Emily insisted on first class. But Spencer cares for Ali too and if this will put a smile on the little blonde's face then no expense is too high, despite their sinking profits lately. Luckily for them and unluckily for Alison, the group hadn't been able to locate Alison's parents and the siblings had denied the request to bring them as well.  
"I assume they're staying here?" the agent inquires nonchalantly.

Aria nods, one of the guest rooms is all ready to go. Emily had spared no expense in having it be perfect for Ali's siblings, again everything Spencer says seems to go in one ear and out the other. Finally there is a polite knock on the front door and Spencer steps forward to open the door slowly. A built, taller blonde man is revealed, his back to the girls as he looks at the waiting cab.

"Hello," Spencer offers trying to catch his attention and he nearly jumps a foot in the air when he spins around to face his audience. Hanna's eyes widen because, _damn_ , he's fucking gorgeous with a chiseled jawline. He's tall but not ridiculously so and when he smiles politely a little dimple appears, similar to Ali's, in his left cheek. He runs a hand through his unruly yet gorgeous hair nervously as he is surveyed. Caleb clears his throat awkwardly, noticing his girlfriend's obvious attraction.

"Hi, I'm Jason," the newcomer manages in a deep voice. His green eyes lock with Cece's and the connection sends shivers down the blonde agent's spine. Jack, she has Jack—Jake. Fuck. Jason looks like _just_ her type of guy. She wonders if they knew each other in another life because that's what it feels like as they stare at each other. But her gut feels weird about finding Alison's big brother attractive.

"I guess the good looks run in the family," Hanna whispers to Aria, who gulps at the sight of Jason DiLaurentis. Spencer scoffs and rolls her eyes at her friends' obvious interest but Toby puffs up all the same, a glare settling in his blue eyes.

"Courtney," Jason calls back to the car as he shuffles awkwardly in front of everyone. He wasn't expecting to be greeted with a crowd and he wasn't expecting to not see Alison among them. He wants to get this over with, like ripping a bandaid off. He's dreamt of this moment for years now, and more often than not it ends like a horrifying nightmare rather than a pleasant dream.

The cab door closes and a girl approaches the door with more confidence than Jason, judging from the click of her heels along the drive. When she reaches her brother, the others can't hold in their collective gasps of surprise as they take in the sight. Standing before them is a spitting image of Alison. The only difference is this girl's mannerisms, her confidence and general aura are so different from Ali's fragile, timid nature. That, and Courtney's eyes glisten brightly, showing off their deep sea green color whereas Ali's eyes are a vibrant blue. Cece particularly can't shake the weird feeling of seeing a replica of the girl she has come to view as her little sister. Spencer recovers first from the shock, putting on her most professional attitude.

"It's nice to meet you—"

"You're fucking identical," Hanna blurts out in true Hanna fashion and Caleb face palms behind her as the others collectively sigh in embarrassment.

"Hanna," Aria admonishes in a harsh whisper, leaning into her friend. But Courtney chuckles in good humor.

"I'm surprised Alison didn't tell you," she muses with a small impish smirk. "Not really something you can hide."  
"She doesn't know you're coming," Cece admits, clearing her throat when Jason looks to her quizzically. "We wanted to surprise her."

Jason and Courtney exchange an uneasy glance immediately, the smirk wiped off of Courtney's face.

"Is there a problem?" Spencer asks crossing her arms uncomfortably. There is something off about these two, she decides.

"She'll be surprised alright," Jason grumbles looking to the ground.

"What my brother means is it's been so long," Courtney smoothly continues though she hesitates slightly. "Alison might be a little— overwhelmed."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Aria smiles kindly and leads Courtney into the house. "We have some snacks if you're hungry and drinks."

Courtney smiles politely and lets Aria lead her as the other girls follow along. Toby and Caleb both reach for Jason's bags but the older man pulls them up sharply.

"I'm fine thank you," Jason utters tersely, avoiding eye contact and gazing around the huge mansion.

"Just leave them in the hall," Caleb offers when Toby glares harder at the outsider. Jason sets them down in the hall and follows Caleb and Toby into the lounge room after the girls.

 **x-x-x**

Pepe obediently sits at Courtney's feet, as he has since she sat down. His tongue hangs out the side of his mouth happily as her long, thin fingers scratch behind his ear. He'd sniffed around her for a while before deciding she was acceptable and proceeded to nudge her hand. Now he whines, only stopping when she continues to pet his head softly.

"He's like Spot," Courtney coos affectionally and Jason next to her manages a small uneasy smile.

"Spot?" Aria asks curiously, noticing how similar Courtney sounds to Alison babying Pepe.

"He was our childhood dog, stray mutt but he loved being cuddled," Courtney smiles fondly at the memories. _She can't be that terrible if she loves dogs_ , Aria figures. "He loved Alison the best though."

"So does Pepe," Hanna laughs softly. "They're inseparable, and Em gets super jealous—"

"Hey we're home!" the athlete's voice resounds through the halls and it sounds cheery and bright. Jason shifts in his seat, his nervousness increasing exponentially. He's heard things, like everyone else has, about the celebrity swimmer. He thought she for sure knew about their situation with Alison but it's becoming clear to him they're all in the dark. He tries to still his pounding heart for the inevitable confrontation.

"Speaking of Em," Spencer mutters as she stands, glad for once that Emily's vibrant personality has arrived because this whole making nice thing with Ali's brother and sister is awkward and painful though she's not sure why. Emily enters the room and her eyes light up as she takes in the man who could only be Ali's brother sitting across from her friends.

"You must be Jason," Emily greets happily as she crosses the room for a handshake. It feels a little surreal and strange to meet someone related to Alison, but she can see the resemblance immediately and just accepts it. Jason stands and shakes her hand, a little limply as his eyes dart around the room searching for his baby sister.

"She's just upstairs changing," Emily shares, guessing his intentions. He looks a little guilty but she chalks it up to nervousness. "She'll be down in a sec, she's going to be so excited."

Emily is gleeful but Jason only manages a grimace and half nod. The swimmer doesn't notice though as she turns to take in Ali's 'older sister'.

"Holy crap," Emily exclaims, unable to hold in her surprise. Courtney chuckles as she stands, taking in the infamous athlete.

"Emily Fields I presume," Courtney holds out her hand and Emily takes it, her own hand shaking in disbelief. They're fucking identical. Although, as the brunette later notes, Courtney looks a little bit better physically—and by that, Emily means that Courtney doesn't look as worn out or frail as her sister. The differences are so subtle that only Emily, with her obsession, notices. By the time Emily's surveying gaze meets Courtney's green eyes she's already noted all the subtle differences that the most obvious one takes her a moment to recognize.

"Yes I—thats me. I'm sorry you just look so much like Ali," Emily smiles shakily and Courtney tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her own ear with a bashful grin.

"Or she looks like me," Courtney suggests a little coy, and everyone else instantly becomes uncomfortable with her tone. "I am five minutes older."

Emily nods dumbly and tries to imagine why in god's name Alison never mentioned she had a twin.

"Em?" Ali's light voice floats down the stairs and Emily pulls her hand from Courtney's grip. The siblings look at each other, their nerves finally bubbling to the surface.

"We're in the lounge room, Ali," Emily calls back fighting her smile as she rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise," Ali giggles a little as she skips down the stairs. She likes the sound of that. "What kind of surprise?"

There's a flirting tone to her words and Emily clears her throat a little embarrassed. Aria's eyes widen, and Hanna raises an eyebrow with a cheeky grin while Spencer and Cece wear matching scowls. Emily brushes them off.

"Come find out," Emily offers brightly, ready for the grand reveal.

Jason looks desperately to Courtney, worry and tension thick between the two but they've run out of time and Ali skitters around the corner.

"What's my—"

Alison rounds the corner, holding all the dirty dishes and wineglasses she brought down from Emily's room with the intention to wash them. But the instant she sees everyone, she drops everything in her hands and her mouth drops open before she quickly covers it with her hands.

"Surprise," Courtney offers with a shoulder shrug and a faltering smile.

"Ali?" Emily questions gently when Alison only blinks at her sister. She can register all the signs of frightened, timid Alison, and all the alarms are going off in her brain but she can't for the life of her figure out why the blonde is afraid.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ali asks stuttering as her mind tries to process this. Are they here to take her back? Or worse, sell her to someone else? Can they do that?

"I invited them," Emily smiles softly but Alison doesn't smile back at all. She cowers slightly, retreating into herself as she stands in shock. "I thought-"

"We thought," Aria cuts in an attempt to help as Alison begins to shake. "We thought you'd want to see them."

Alison hangs her head and blinks back tears before she fights to lift her head to meet everyone's eyes, to meet her traitor siblings' eyes.

"Ali we flew here to see you, Emily flew us all this way," Courtney mentions and there's a slight edge to her tone that Hanna doesn't like. "Aren't you going to give us a hug?"

Alison shakes her head slowly and sniffles, lifting her head and crossing her arms over her body defensively. Spencer's mind is on overdrive trying to figure out what went wrong, why Alison is trying to protect herself from her siblings.

"Poodle?" Hanna asks Ali carefully as she steps towards the trembling blonde who backs away. She hasn't personally seen Alison this frightened since that moment alone with Maya and the cage.

"What did you do?" Cece cuts in and asks Courtney in a harsh whisper but everyone can hear her. Emily stares, bewildered at the tension, she's confused as to how everything has gone so wrong.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Courtney crosses her arms. "I haven't seen her in six years."

"Oh yeah then why is she refusing to look at you like you're fucking murderers or something?" Hanna argues back hotly. Alison knows Emily has quite a temper but she sometimes forgets that all her friends, especially Hanna, have equally rivaling fiery personalities. Caleb, closest to Alison, shifts in front of her slightly out of protective instinct.

Spencer studies Courtney's body language, defensive and ready to strike, coupled with the guilty way Jason looks to the floor and everything adds up for the intuitive manager. She looks between Alison's upset form and the blonde's siblings with horror.

"You sold her," Spencer utters gravely as soon as the terrible realization comes to her. Alison sneaks a look at the manager and has never seen Spencer look more appalled or disgusted.

"WHAT?!" Emily screams and all the DiLaurentis siblings flinch at the volume. Alison is used to the passion by now, but it still makes her jump in situations like this. Toby is on his feet in an instant, well accustomed with Emily's violent nature.

"Breathe," he whispers from behind Emily as he sets a hand on her shoulder but the swimmer squirms under his touch angrily, trying to step aside. The thought alone makes her want to vomit—here are the people responsible for ruining Ali's life, and she swore to herself if she ever found them she'd kill them. Toby doesn't let her escape his grip though, with gentle determination he holds strong. "Breathe, Em."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Cece demands furiously, simultaneously stepping in front of Alison with Caleb. Jason tries to slip into the floor but Courtney stands tall under their harsh glares.

"It wasn't an easy decision to make," Courtney admits with a frown. It's not as if she hasn't felt guilt, because she has. But she did what she had to do to survive. That's how her and Jason are still alive and well.

"It shouldn't have even been an option," Aria, surprisingly, squeals, her hands trembling by her side as she stares at the two with wide, accusing eyes. The anger surging through her is unreal and she has never felt so protective before.

"How could you even consider that?" Cece demands as she feels bile rise in her throat, these people they are responsible for everything Ali has had to live through. This is the root of Ali's life of imprisonment. And one glance at Emily's murderous face and Cece guesses the swimmer has also made this connection.

"We-" Jason haltingly starts before Courtney cuts him off.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to some rich bitches who have never worked a day in their life," Courtney spits, defending her floundering brother as she makes eye contact with Alison through her two body guards.

"The only bitch here is you, Courtney," Cece viciously snipes stepping forward. "And you can bet I worked my ass off to get where I am today. I didn't have a great start either but guess what, I didn't _fucking_ sell my sister to get somewhere!"

"Does she even have a sister?" Hanna whispers to Aria, who elbows her sharply.

"We didn't have a choice," Jason mutters meeting Emily's furious gaze.

"No, you don't get to play the victim. You sold your little sister to—" Emily clenches her fists and Toby's heavy hand on her shoulder squeezes gently. "Did you even care who she ended up with, you fucking cowards? Do you have any idea what you did?"

Ali shakes violently as tears finally escape and run from her eyes dripping down her nose, her head still bowed. She feels strong arms wrap around her shoulders from in front and she's pulled into a strong chest. The familiar smell of Caleb's aftershave soothes Ali a little as he holds her tightly, not saying anything as the room erupts into angry cursing and barbed insults as the others all fight. Caleb rubs her back soothingly and Alison cries into his soft shirt.

"You've never been through what we have so you can shut the fuck up," Courtney hisses back.

"Don't you dare attack Emily, bitch," Hanna jumps in defending her best friend. "Emily and Alison have been through hell and back."

"Yeah I'm sure living in this giant mansion and sleeping with my sister _is_ hell," Courtney spits hotly and Emily almost tears at her angrily but Hanna blocks her way as Toby holds both her shoulders.

"You're lucky I'm not shoving my heels up your asses right now," Cece threatens with a dangerous warning edge and she watches satisfied as Jason flinches but Courtney's glare hardens.

"How did you chose between your sisters?" Spencer asks with shaking rage. She needs all the facts, even though she knows she'll never be able to understand this decision. But she needs to try to obtain her sense of order, her needs for answers pushes her to interrogate Jason. After all, Courtney and Alison are pretty much identical. Jason gulps but it's Alison who speaks up. She needs to do this, she needs to put an end to all of their confusion and tension. She can feel the protection from every single one of her friends in the room, and as heartbreaking as it is to see her siblings again, it's more heartbreaking to watch her friends empathize with her in confusion and pain.

"He didn't have to choose," she mutters pulling herself out of Caleb's arms still shaken though the brooding boy doesn't leave her side. "Courtney broke her arm the night before."

Alison turns to her sister.

"I cried with you. I thought you actually did something stupid and hurt yourself but you—you planned the whole thing. You made yourself unsellable."

Courtney's green eyes reveal nothing and stare blankly ahead as Alison's tears start again.

"I thought you'd come back," Alison hiccups as she tries to stop the pain. She can feel Emily's kind brown eyes staring at her in apology, and she can feel Toby, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna guiltily ready to spring into action. But most of all, she can feel Cece's strong sisterly bond challenged and ready to attack these intruders. Alison is overwhelmed with feelings, overwhelmed with memories of missing her siblings and simultaneously being angry with them. "I waited for a year, I was so sure, I kept telling myself any day now you'd come back for me just like you promised."

Emily feels her heart break as Alison cries harder. She _waited_ for them, for the people who gave her up, abandoned her for their own selfish needs.

"But then I realized that hope was—hope was useless and that you weren't coming back," Ali shakes her head as she wipes at her eyes.

"We're here now," Jason tries his own eyes filled with unshed tears. Alison remembers the kind brother that used to read her stories at night and kiss her forehead. But this man in front of her, this isn't him.

"I needed you then," Ali whispers her voice hoarse and rough. "But I don't need you now."

Courtney scoffs, her eyes narrowing. If she's hurt, she's not letting on and Emily wonders how two people who look so identical can have such drastically different mannerisms.

"Now that you've finally got money, more than enough to share, you what? Don't have a family anymore?" Courtney questions and the others immediately react to her underlying intentions with fierce scowls.

"She doesn't owe you shit," Hanna snarls, stepping forward before Emily can lash out. Courtney raises her hand and Hanna shrinks back a touch.

"Fucking try it," Cece steps up shielding the designer. "I'd love an excuse."

"So that's it then," Courtney growls. "Do we get dumped in the ocean or are we going to be executed on live TV so everyone can see how bad slavery is? Fits right into the Emily Fields crazy train campaign for freedom."

Jason shakes a little but doesn't offer anything else and everyone just gapes at Courtney's brash, bold and vile words. Ali shakes her head. "No one here is going to hurt you."

Emily clenches her fists when Courtney looks to her skeptically but Alison is adamant.

"No one," Alison stresses as she looks at Emily for understanding, the brunette nods so softly only Ali and Spencer catch it. "And I forgive you both for selling me."

"Ali you don't-"

"No fuck that they should-"

"Ali-"

A chorus of protests immediately sounds up from the gang but Alison gives them all a long stare and eventually they fall quiet.

"But I never want to see either of you again," Alison commands and it's the most authoritative any of them have ever heard her sound though her voice wavers slightly.

"You can't just cut us out of your life, Ali," Courtney argues, and a hint of desperation is starting to show. Emily recognizes something right then—she recognizes a piece of herself in Courtney. A fiery, defensive, broken person who can't show weakness in the face of adversary. Even if it makes her look like an asshole.

"Why? You managed six years," Aria accuses hotly.

"I have to-I have to do whats best for me," Alison looks to Emily who is holding back angry tears but offers a shaky smile to the girl who is finally, _finally_ standing up for herself. "Here. Here is what's best for me. They are whats best for me, this—this is my family."

"You think these rich losers care about you, Alison?" Courtney scoffs in protest, trying to get through to her sister, her twin. "They don't give a shit about anything but their next pay check and the latest sports car. Everyone knows that."

"And they'll throw you out like yesterdays trash when they're done," Jason mutters darkly. He's had his fair share of run-ins with the rich and he knows exactly how they all operate, they use everyone.

"We love Ali," Hanna fights back firmly.

"She belongs with us," Aria adds as she crosses her arms.

"With people who _actually_ care for her," Spencer throws in crossing her arms too.

"Family is blood—" Jason tries to interject.

"No," Cece cuts Jason off furiously, her features dark. " _Family_ is people who care about each other, who put each other first. Ali doesn't need low life scum like you. She has us."

"She has three brothers," Toby throws in Jason's face before he smiles at Ali supportively while Caleb squeezes her shoulder. Alison can't help but smile at that statement.

"And five sisters," Aria challenges.

"Four," Hanna covers her giggle with a cough when Em's eyes widen, horrified by the suggestion.

"Right four," Aria amends with a unamused head shake though now is not the time.

"I think you should leave," Cece suggests forcefully, having had enough of this circus.

"We'll go," Jason concedes gripping for his sister's arm and Courtney lets him lead her to the door. She turns back though as they pass Alison. Caleb and Cece both stand tersely on either side of Ali, ready to shield her should the need arise.

"You should really thank me, Ali, you seem to have hit the jackpot as far as rich bleeding heart _pervs_ go," Courtney laments with a pointed look at Emily.

"Get out," Alison whispers harshly. With one last disgusted head shake Courtney and Jason leave.

"I'm going to make sure they actually leave," Toby suggests jogging after the siblings. A moment of silence passes and then Alison's composure crumbles once more.

"Ali-" Cece tries but Alison bolts from the room and up the stairs. The others all look to Emily who has already started after her.

"We'll be right down," Emily assures them all with a shaky smile.

"We can leave—" Hanna suggests softly but Emily shakes her head immediately.

"No," Emily insists. "She's going to need all of us."

"We're family," Aria insists with a soft hand to Emily's shoulder and Emily smiles down at her friend.

"Yeah and family means admitting you fucked up."

x-x-x

Emily stands outside Ali's bedroom stalling. She can't believe she's managed to screw something like this up again…she really sucks at this relationship. Maya hardly gave two shits about sentimental things, and Emily supposes she may have become a little careless over the years as a result. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door softly, ready to be attentive and caring. But there's no answer and Emily presses her ear to the door.

"Ali," she calls softly, her voice sweet and genuine. Still she's met with nothing but silence. Dread pools in her stomach as she shifts uncomfortably.

"Ali," she calls louder, her worry increasing with every passing second. "Please let me know you're ok. I'm sorry."

She knocks on the door more forcefully, with rising desperation when the door doesn't open and not a sound is heard.

"Ali," Emily finally yells, ready to throw the door open but she's got enough sense to know not to violate Alison's privacy. She feels terrible after the party incident still, can't believe she told Alison her room was her safe space and then barged right in as if she was entitled to it.

"Yes?" a pained little sniffle floats through the hallway and Emily turns in a circle like a hound. She gazes but sees nobody around.

"Ali?" she questions curiously as she steps farther into the hallway because that didn't come from Alison's room.

"In here," Ali calls wearily and then sniffles again, hiccuping.

Emily pads along the hallway slowly and reaches her own room, the door ajar as she pushes it open fully. There curled up in a small ball on her bed is Ali, looking so utterly small and fragile. The brunette's heart melts a little at the sight, and she knows Alison is hurting but it's hard to not smile at the inevitably adorable sight. It really does make her feel warm inside at the thought of her bed being Ali's place for comfort.

"Ali," Emily tries to sooth as she moves over to the bed slowly. Her face is apologetic and sincere and the blonde looks up to see the truth in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to upset you, I'm such an idiot-"

"You didn't know," Ali sniffles in reassurance, her bloodshot eyes landing kindly on Emily. The swimmer reaches out as she sits down and let's her hand grab one of Ali's gently, playing with Ali's fingers like she knows the blonde enjoys. It still amazes her that she gets to hold Alison's hands, that the blonde trusts _her_ of all people to be the one to constantly caress and hold her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asks softly, wishing she could've spared Alison another moment of obvious heartbreak and pain.

"I didn't want you to know," Alison admits guilty, avoiding eye contact. Emily feels her heart pang at the admission. She felt like they were being pretty open about everything now and the knowledge that Alison has been keeping something this big from her selfishly hurts the swimmer.

"You would've hunted them down," Alison mutters but there's a very faint trace of a smile on her face as Emily adopts a sheepish timid smile because Ali's not wrong. They share a smile before Alison suddenly looks embarrassed and looks away. "I don't hate them. I know I should, but…"

"They're still your siblings," Emily nods in understanding, she doesn't hate her parents either she just never wants to see them again. Hating them means she feels something and she spent her whole childhood trying to be what those people wanted, she refuses to let them make her feel anything else.

"It took everything in me to not throttle them," Emily admits weakly with a shaky sigh. Finding out what Jason and Courtney did Emily had barely been holding on. She knows she has terrible impulses, but she tells herself she handled that situation pretty well. Everyone is alive and no one needs to be paid off…sounds like a pretty successful encounter really. But Ali's pain almost makes it worth cracking some jaws. Alison's fingers grasp Emily's hand with a squeeze as she looks at the brunette, conflicted.

"I…I just…Courtney is my twin…" Alison trails off and the swimmer looks at her, brows furrowed. Alison huffs and inhales deeply before continuing. "Before— my other…One of my owners found out…I had a twin."

"And?" Emily asks, a little confused as she smiles a little feebly, unsure of where this is going. Though, she's always tense when Ali's past comes up and everything she's felt towards Courtney and Jason is immediately redirected towards Alison's horrible owners. She hopes that Alison isn't about to compare her to her past owners.

"He said that she must have been a…a slut like me," Alison stammers out, causing the brunette to frown and it takes everything in the swimmer not to clench her fists. The degrading slur thrown carelessly at Alison makes her stomach twist uncomfortably. But before Emily can interject, Alison continues. "But you see me differently…I…What if…Courtney isn't broken like me…"

It all clicks suddenly for Emily, though she's not sure how she managed to string together Alison's incoherent thoughts.

"Ali…I want _you_ ," Emily whispers softly as she tugs on the blonde to bring her up close to her. Alison slowly sits up, uncurling but her shoulders still droop as she looks up at the swimmer. "Just you. Courtney may look like you, but I want you because of what's in here."

She brings their intertwined hands and place them over Alison's heart delicately. She can feel it pounding out of the blonde's chest and she leans in. "You have no idea how special you are."

Ali smiles timidly her cheeks colouring under Emily's praise and their close proximity. Her eyes flutter and her gaze flitters between Emily's lips and her eyes, debating whether or not to seek solace in that manner.

"What do you need?" Emily asks softly, quelling the anxiety in Alison's chest. "Right now, whatever you need its yours."

Alison sniffles a little overwhelmed by Emily's patient understanding and she once again wonders how she got so lucky. She pulls Emily's hand enclosed in her own across her stomach and lays down, rolling over so she faces away from the brunette. Emily chuckles as Ali pulls her trapped hand around the blonde and scoots over to lay behind Alison, effectively spooning her and wrapping herself around the blonde's body.

"Cuddles?" Emily asks with a fond head shake and Alison hums in agreement as Emily gets comfortable and pulls her closer. Alison plays with Emily's fingers on her stomach as the swimmer holds her securely, protectively. She loves that she can ask Emily for this now without any worry and that the brunette loves cuddling as much as she does. They fit together so well, like two peas in a pod.

"You ok?" Emily asks softly and Ali shrugs, she's comfortable and warm for sure but seeing her siblings after so long and having them be so unapologetic and cold…she's still a little shaken. Emily tightens her arms soothingly and presses a gentle kiss to Ali's shoulder.

"She's free," Ali mutters softly, so softly Emily almost misses it. The swimmer doesn't have to ask who Alison's talking about.

"You will be too. Soon," Emily promises, kissing at the back of Alison's smooth neck gently. Soon Ali will be free and then everything will be perfect. "And you already are in this house."

"But she's not a doll-" Alison protests as she feels the weight of her own misfortune weighing down, Courtney is normal and try as hard as she might Ali always feels like she'll be less.

"You're not a doll either," Emily assures the blonde in her arms as she shuffles and wraps around her body snugly.

"But-"

"No, Ali, listen to me," Emily gently turns the blonde so she can say this to that pretty face she adores. "You will never be a doll again, or a slave, you're gonna be free. And fuck Courtney and Jason and my parents ok, they don't know anything. We never have to see any of them again, ok? I promise."

Alison nods, warmth flooding her body as Emily cradles her cheek softly, her thumb stroking the soft skin.

"I promise, you and me against the world, ok?" Emily smiles reassuringly and Ali's expressive blue eyes dart to the brunette's lips for a brief second. Ali leans forward and kisses the brunette deeply, them against the world. Emily will keep her safe, will keep all the bad people away. This is all Ali needs— Emily and Emily's love.

The brunette gently deepens the kiss further and rolls on her back, pulling Alison on top of her and the blonde eagerly moulds their bodies together as she loses herself in the feel of Emily's lips. A sudden knocking at the door causes them to stop.

"Em? Ali?" Aria's voice comes floating through the door and the two of them pull apart grudgingly, though Emily kisses Alison's forehead as she sits up. The blonde ends up with her head resting in Emily's lap so the brunette lets one hand get tangled in her soft blonde hair.

"In here," Emily replies and the door opens to reveal the gang—they're all here (except poor Ezra). Cece sort've shoves her way past them all to the front and her worried eyes lock with Alison's, and the younger blond knows that though she feels friendship with all of them, she and Cece have a special bond that is stronger than the rest.

"Ali we're so sorry—" Cece tries to start but Alison forces herself to pull away from Emily's warmth and sit up.

"Cece it's okay," Alison breathes out to calm the clearly distressed agent. "You guys didn't know."

"But we should have," Aria insists from behind Cece and the agent makes a beeline for the bed and sits down in front of Alison, gently hugging the timid blonde who hugs her back gingerly. She knows they're all sorry, and she never believed for one second that they had ill intentions. These people never mean to hurt her, and they're the only people in her life that she's ever known that to be completely true of.

"It's not too late you know," Cece wiggles her eyebrows wickedly as she shares an intimate look with Ali. "We can still send secret bounty hunters after them. Right Em?"

Emily knows the agent is kidding but her mouth still twitches into a slight smirk, though she would never want to burden Alison with that guilt.

"Yeah Ali, I know a guy who can hack all their stuff," Hanna teases as she winks at Caleb who holds her hand. Caleb puffs up a little and nods at Alison.

"It's okay, really," Alison reassures them all shyly.

"In all seriousness, Ali, we can take them down legally if you want, I'm sure that's not the only illegal transaction they've been involved in," Spencer says in a deadly reassuring voice. But Alison shakes her head again.

"I'm happy here, with you guys," she tells them all with a small smile and every person feels their heart melt at the genuine truth in her voice. "I just want to be happy here."

"Let's go eat then huh? We'll have extra for sure without those leeches," Cece suggests and Alison finally giggles with a nod.

Emily watches as Cece hooks an arm over Ali's shoulders and directs her out the door the rest of the gang following, Hanna stays behind and gives Caleb a quick squeeze before he follows the others.

"You ok?" Hanna asks studying her best friend.

"Yeah," Emily sighs rising from the bed. "She just needs her family and she'll be fine."

"I meant how are you," Hanna counters. Emily shrugs. What else can she be but happy that Alison just wants to be happy with all of them?

"So we're not going to make any calls?" Hanna tilts her head in suspicion.

"No, Han, we're gonna go downstairs and eat," Emily claps a hand to Hanna's back and steers her from the room.

"And then we'll make some calls," Hanna hedges.

"No, Ali doesn't want them hurt-"

"But-"

"No buts," Emily states defiantly. "Lets just eat, Han."

Hanna allows Emily to steer her downstairs her thoughts a tumbled mess, here is Emily Fields arguably one of the most opinionated and volatile athletes in the limelight and she's backing down from a fight. Hanna can't help her pleased grin when they get into the kitchen and Ali's hand immediately finds Emily's, tangling their fingers together. Emily waits until she thinks no one is looking and places a deep kiss to Ali's forehead. Hanna wants to take a picture so bad, the way Ali's whole face relaxes and the pleasant smile on Emily's lips as she hugs the blonde close, they're made for each other in the designer's opinion.

Across the room, Spencer watches the couple with a tight frown, and unsettling sinking feeling in her stomach.

 **x-x-x**

"Em," Ali whines, scrunching up her shoulder to hide her neck as she giggles from the ticklish feathery feeling. Emily holds her waist tighter and rubs her cold nose across the blonde's shoulder, sending shivers up Ali's spine as she squeals from the temperature.

"You're freezing," Alison complains softly though she can't deny that the cold sensation isn't waking her up along with other sensations. She'd been standing at the kitchen sink minding her own business as she did the dishes only for Emily to pounce on her (with a friendly greeting so as to not repeat the last time Ali had been taken by surprise) after Emily had been training in the pool and was still soaking wet.

"Warm me up then," Emily breathes against Ali's ear as she nips at the lobe, her blood is pumping from her training and Ali had been swinging her hips to a song only she could hear, so who can really blame Emily for not being able to keep her hands to herself.

"I have to-ah…finish…and…study," Alison tries to argue as Emily's cold hands slide under her shirt and up her stomach as the swimmer's teeth move to her neck. "Em."

"Blow it off," Emily mutters, intent in her exploration of Ali's soft skin, her fingers skim the edge of Ali's bra as she presses herself more to Alison's back. Alison arches her ass back into Emily's strong frame with a tiny whimper and then something inside her clicks. She wants to study because she needs to get her GED and lately Spencer has been talking about college and trade school and the possibilities of what an education actually can amount to are just starting to open up to Alison. She grips Emily's hand under her shirt and holds it along with its partner on her waist. The brunette continues to trail kisses along Ali's neck as the blonde laces their fingers together.

"Em?" Alison whispers, squeezing gently, hoping she doesn't upset the brunette but still confident in her actions.

"Mmm?"

"Stop," Alison whispers, it's not timid but its not nearly as startling as the last time she did it. Emily lifts her head slowly from the blonde's neck and Alison turns around, disengaging from Emily's hands long enough to face the brunette before she grabs a hold of them again.

Emily just stares at the blonde.

"I need to study," Ali says again more forcefully and Emily blinks, unused to being denied her affections. But the brunette remembers herself and her manners and promise, and she nods reluctantly, running a hand through her hair. She needs to let Alison live properly, she reminds herself. "Maybe later?"

The cheeky brunette perks up at the sound of that and a small smile spread across her face. "Definitely later."

 **x-x-x**

"I wasn't ready!" Ali shouts with a grin, unable to stop her character from falling off the track.

"Sucks to be you," Caleb teases with a laugh as Alison throws a couch cushion at him with a pout. "Hey wait no fair, don't block the screen."

Alison sits back in frustration—she's so far behind she knows there is no hope so she just watches Caleb try to catch Toby's character.

"Go Toby," Ali cheers when Toby swerves in front of Caleb and holds his lead. She sticks her tongue out at Caleb when the boy looks wounded. Toby crosses the finish line first and Caleb puts down his controller groaning.

"I am the Rainbow Road King!" Toby declares getting to his feet, and raising both hands in victory.

"Is that your stripper name or something?" Hanna asks as she saunters into the lounge room with Spencer.

"We're playing Mario Kart," Caleb tells his girlfriend as she leans over the couch and kisses him soundly. "Hi."

Alison looks away blushing as Hanna and Caleb have a silent conversation with their eyes. Toby pulls Spencer into his arms.

"You're proud right, babe?" Toby boasts to his girlfriend. "You can be my Rainbow Road Queen."

Spencer pushes at Toby's chest with a laugh and shakes her head.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass," she chuckles when Toby pouts and rolls her eyes before she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly. Hanna makes hurling noises even as she leans across the back of the couch to hold Caleb to her chest, Spencer pulls away from Toby with a pointed glare at Hanna before her eyes settle on the younger blonde.

"It's after five, Alison, you're supposed to be studying," Spencer adopts a stern eyebrow raise and Alison nods chastised. She'd just gotten a little distracted by Toby and Caleb playing with Emily's console.

"Bye guys," Ali waves to the boys as she heads upstairs.

"Ali?" Caleb calls and Alison stops turning back to the lounge room. "Same time tomorrow?"

Alison smiles widely and nods excitedly she loves hanging out with her 'brothers', Spencer taps her imaginary watch with a mock sternness and Alison scampers up the stairs to the study.

x-x-x

Late that night, Spencer awakes groggily to her phone's shrill tone and she reaches blindly for it across the bedside table, she pulls it to her ear half asleep. Whoever is calling better have a good reason for disturbing her. "Spencer Hastings speaking."

"Did I wake you?" Veronica Hastings' tone is borderline disapproving. "I thought you'd still be studying."

Spencer is awake enough to hear her mother's judgement and she rolls her eyes though they're already half shut. "I just needed some sleep, mom. Law school will still be there tomorrow."

Veronica's tone softens as Spencer yawns and covers her mouth."Spencer you need to be awake for this conversation."

Spencer glances at the clock as it blinks back. Is it—no, how is it so late…so early in the morning already?

"Maybe you shouldn't have called at 3 am then," Spencer grouses as she tries to curl into a tiny ball.

"Babe," Toby, sharing the bed, rolls over onto his side. His eyes try to squint through the darkness at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "You ok?"

"Spencer leave the room right now," Veronica snaps in a no nonsense tone. "This is not an audience friendly conversation."

"I'm fine," Spencer assures Toby even as her mother's sharp tone registers with her sleepy mind. "Go back to sleep I gotta take this."

Toby nods, dopey and sleepy-eyed, as Spencer smooths his hair back and kisses his forehead. He's asleep again before she even shuts the bedroom door. She strides down the hall to her office and locks the door.

"Mother," Spencer intones sharply, much more awake as she sinks into her office chair. Her whole body feels like it's rejecting this late night awakening. "What's going on?"

"Spencer, I'm about to put you in a very difficult situation," Veronica cautions though she knows there's no apology in that statement, because if there was an apology Veronica Hastings would have tried to remedy the situation already and there's hardly anything Veronica Hastings can't do.

"What, mom-"

"Ian is going to sue Emily," Veronica throws out suddenly, like a barbed spear of bad news. Spencer is thankful she's sitting down as she rubs at her face.

"This was always a possibility, I thought he'd do something sooner-"

"You don't understand, Spencer, how would I know this so soon?"

"Melissa?" Spencer guesses groggily, the horror of the whole situation seeping into her sleep-filled brain slowly.

"You're a Hastings, Spencer, act like it," Veronica snaps. Spencer rubs at her temples trying to think as her mind lifts out of the fog, her eyes flicker to her top draw it would be so easy, too easy to give in, a little kicker to help her fiddle through her mother's riddles at 3am. Does she have an exam tomorrow? Probably-

"Spencer," Veronica shrilly commands.

"Dad," Spencer almost slaps herself in the face. "Dad's representing Ian."

"Theres my genius daughter," Veronica almost sounds proud but Spencer's too caught up in the implication of this family feud. There goes that barbed spear of bad news twisting deeply into her.

"If Dad represents Ian-"

"I won't represent Emily," Veronica sighs as though she's pained. "Our family has never been 'close' but I cannot oppose my husband in court Spencer, the firm will never back it."

"So do it pro bono," Spencer argues and Veronica laughs. "I'm serious."

"Spencer," Veronica lectures. "Emily's got a lot of money I'm sure she can get adequate representation."

" _Adequate_ ," Spencer scoffs as she holds her head. "You've already decided Dad's going to win."

Veronica doesn't respond.

"That's why you won't do it, not because of the firm or our _family_ but because you think you'd lose," Spencer is barely holding it together as she rants. The thought process of her mother is applaudable from a dark standpoint, she thinks to herself.

"Lose the tone, Spencer, I am still your mother and I called you as a heads up, so you could prepare," Veronica fires back.

"Prepare," Spencer shrieks in disbelief. How is she supposed to prepare for a war that they're all going to lose? "I'll be lucky if they're not serving papers tomorrow."

"Don't shoot the messenger," Veronica warns as Spencer takes a deep breath.

"Ok, thank you for your _warning_ ," it comes out less nice than Spencer had hoped.

"The warning, dear, is for Alison's sake," Veronica throws out casually.

"What?! Why!" Spencer demands clutching at her phone. No, not another Alison-related threat—Spencer can only watch so many people try to hurt the timid blonde who she has come to watch over like a guardian. Cece may be like Alison's sister, but Spencer feels personally responsible for the blonde who lives in the estate Spencer practically runs.

"With Emily's assets in question, Alison will count among her possessions and if Ian wins there is a chance he could take-"

Spencer hangs up before her mother can finish and searches her contacts. She holds the phone to her ear trying to control her growing rage, she tries to take calming breathes as the phone continues to ring. This can't happen—

"Pick up dammit," she angrily stands pacing along her office.

"Spencer," Melissa greets with a sleepy yawn. "Took you long enough."

"Melissa this is ridiculous, call Ian off," Spencer orders, Melissa stretches out a long exaggerated yawn. "I'm not kidding."

"Neither is Ian," Melissa snaps sounding much more awake. "Slander and aggravated assault are hardly laughing matters, little sister."

"He won't win," Spencer spits with more certainty than she feels. "So what if he has Dad representing him."

"You don't know the half of it," Melissa mutters.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Ian has a few _Saints_ in his corner," Melissa chuckles darkly. Spencer feels all the colour drain from her face as horror fills her.

Maya.

" _When_ Ian wins, Emily Fields will be bankrupt. Her career is already going down the drain, she'll be a has been, Dad wants you to concentrate on school and if you leave the train wreck now he's willingly to pay for the rest of your studies and set you up as a junior associate with the family firm," Melissa sounds almost grudging as she makes the offer. "It's a good deal, Spence."

"What about Alison?" Spencer whispers. She does _not_ want Alison to even have the possibility of ending up with that scumbag. She wasn't at the party, but she has no doubt in her mind that Ian was every bit as sleazy as Cece described to her—asking for what price he could _fuck_ Alison—why is her sister dating him?!

"Who?" Melissa scoffs and Spencer is reminded once again that she has never been able to understand her sister, Melissa's motivations, her cold calculated way of accessing the world. Something in their genes skipped over Spencer and she's never been sure if it was a blessing or a curse. "You mean the doll? I don't know I guess she'd be sold or something."

Spencer feels her heart constrict.

"You can't keep her, Spencer," Melissa's tone raises to a shrill pitchy warning. "When Emily's life implodes the doll will go with her other assets."

Spencer grimaces, Ali would be repacked and sold as though she were a lamp. And it's not like anyone cares, especially not Melissa.

"How do you sleep at night?" Spencer asks heatedly, once again standing by her statement of being okay with going the rest of her life without seeing Melissa ever again.

Melissa chuckles. "On a one hundred thousand dollar mattress."

"While your boyfriend is out fucking dolls," Spencer spits.

"Watch your mouth, Spencer, you may be my sister but Ian is my soulmate," Melissa argues.

"You deserve each other," Spencer sneers and its not a compliment.

"It's not too late Spencer, talk to Dad, it's a good offer," Melissa sighs as though she knows her insistence won't get through to her younger sister. "And it won't be made again."

The dial tone rings in Spencer's ear as Melissa's words echo through her mind.

x-x-x

The next morning, Spencer gathers them all in the living room. She's been up all night trying to figure a way out of this mess, the bags under her eyes barely concealed by her quick makeup fix. Used to handling things on her own, Spencer tackles the problem she's been ignoring for too long and puts all her energy into fixing that issue _first_. She'll deal with the Ian problem later.

"We need to talk about recent…developments," Spencer tells them all seriously with a pained sigh. The room is instantly tense and Spencer clears her throat uneasily as she looks to Aria who nods and looks back at the couple on the couch. "Emily this can't continue, it's gone too far."

"What can't continue?" Emily questions, only half paying attention to her manager as Alison shifts in her arms uncomfortably. The swimmer figures this is just another shit talk about her spending habits and saving money. The blonde however can sense the unease radiating off of Spencer and can see Aria staring at her cautiously.

"This," Spencer gestures to the couple in front of her and Alison feels her heart drop in dread. She had thought the group accepted her as an equal now, does Spencer not see it that way? Ali grips onto Emily's forearm reflexively, in fear of an oncoming emotional outburst.

"Spencer what the hell are you talking about?" Hanna asks, her face scrunched up in confusion. This is coming out of the blue, and it's going to ruin their enjoyable evening. "They're happy just let them be."

"No they're not," Spencer stresses with a pointed glare. "I mean, they think they are—but this isn't right, Emily and you know it."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Hanna demands before Emily can open her mouth in shock. The swimmer feels her blood boil with anger as she thinks of a million objections but she's glad her best friend is jumping to her defense. She hastily pulls Alison closer and looks up only to see her timid blonde love has paled significantly. "I thought this was a meeting over money why are you attacking Em and Ali?"

"I'm not attacking anyone, you're all just so in love with this…this idea of a glorious happy ending and that isn't what this is," Spencer stresses as she gestures to Ali in Emily's lap. The blonde feels personally victimized and shrinks into herself, slowly closing herself off. Cece silently slinks to the couch and sits next to Alison and Em, putting a hand on the blonde's knee in reassurance. She doesn't know what Spencer is going on about, but she won't have the manager taking it out on Alison.

"What?" Emily practically growls, her eyes narrowing. She feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the statement translates into a challenge in her mind. Hanna puts up a hand to calmly keep the swimmer in place and steps up to Spencer defensively. She may be the most bubbly air-headed one out of all of them, but she refuses to ever let Emily, and now Alison, be bullied.

"Spencer stop talking in riddles and spit it out," Hanna demands viciously.

"This—Emily and Ali—isn't healthy by anyone's standards and if I have to be the jerk to point that out then I will be," Spencer argues hotly, standing by her statements, they have to see this for what it is— unhealthy.

"Spencer isn't alone…I agree with her, we've talked about it a lot," Aria throws her two cents in a little hesitantly but unapologetically and Alison instantly looks like someone kicked her in the gut. The littlest brunette tries to offer Ali a sympathetic smile but the blonde refuses to meet her gaze. Instead, she snuggles into Emily who holds her tightly trying to shield her from this brash stupidity.

"Well thats great and all but you don't get a vote," Emily spits at her friends defensively, her fiery brown eyes darkening. "This is between me and Alison."

"No it's not," Spencer agues desperately. " _Believe_ me, we care about both of you—"

"Alison you know we don't want to hurt you," Aria tries to jump in and reason but Alison only looks shaken as she grabs for Cece's hand on her knee and squeezes it. Surely Emily won't believe the two in front of her, and surely Cece will protect their relationship.

"She's dependent on you for everything Emily, you're fucking cradling her like a baby right now," Spencer objects as she cuts in after Aria. Emily's face contorts into fury as Spencer gestures at the two of them. "She can't be coddled and-"

"Fuck off Spencer—" Hanna steps forward and the rage in her eyes catches everyone in the room off guard.

"Ok, Hanna, Spencer, everyone" Cece tries to be the rational voice cutting off both the manager and Hanna as she springs to her feet and stands between them. "You've expressed your concerns and Emily will take them into consideration but—"

"No _fucking_ way, I finally have someone good in my life, something pure and good and if you think you can take her away you're a fucking idiot," Emily accuses Spencer with a hiss as her heart beats angrily in her chest.

"She's a person," Spencer blurts out in frustration. "And you fucking _own_ her!"

Everyone is still and quiet as Spencer breathes heavily, her brain just catching up to what she has said. Emily blinks once and then moves Alison off her lap with extreme care as she stands. She takes Ali's hand gently as the timid blonde shakes, her insecurities about her status flaring up dangerously causing tears to prick at her eyes. Emily leans in closely whispering into Ali's ear, her movements soft and calm, rubbing Ali's arm soothingly. The timid blonde nods quickly, hurrying to head out of the room before she starts crying pathetically in front of the girls. She's started to feel safe recently being more vulnerable in front of them but right now she feels like they're trying to take Emily away from her _because_ of who she is, something she can't control and that's just unbearable.

"Ali-" Spencer tries but the blonde won't look at her as she flees the room. Spencer turns back to meet Emily's furious gaze as the swimmer steps forward threateningly, the other three girls all tense ready to react as Emily stops a breath from Spencer's face. Spencer stands her ground, though she swallows her slight fear.

"Fuck. You. Spencer." Emily spits viciously as she gets right in Spencer's face. She spins on her heel and storms out of the room, quickly following Ali upstairs. As soon as Emily and Alison have disappeared upstairs all hell breaks lose.

"What happened to not keeping secrets from each other?" Hanna demands, Aria looks away guilty but Spencer's still holding her cards close to her chest. "And don't deny it, you two were fucking in this together."

"You literally would have jumped straight on the Emily and Ali bandwagon," Spencer defiantly states crossing her arms with a huff.

"Hell yeah and I would have tried to talk you out of that shit show," Hanna shakes her head angrily. She's been a huge proponent of this relationship and she stands firm by Alison and her best friend.

"You threw me under a bus out there," Spencer throws back and Aria steps up to her side.

" _That_ came out of nowhere," Cece backs up Hanna with narrowed eyes as she glares at the blunt manager and little brunette. "You could have at least given us a heads up and we could've discussed whatever the hell you're trying to say."

"Well I didn't ok," Spencer angrily spits, frustrated beyond relief she should have opened with the law suit explained it clearly and succinctly but they're stuck, there are _no_ sponsors. "And I probably just made everything worse."

"Spence-" Aria tries to sooth.

"No," Spencer shrugs off the little brunette as she crosses her arms over her chest and tries to breathe through her anxiety, she knows what Ali's has been through and the idea that the blonde could be thrown right back into that world scares the manager beyond belief. "You guys don't know what Ali has been through. She…she told me some details, and that was still skimming the surface—and the things…she's not in a place where she can have a relationship with anyone let alone someone as unstable as Emily."

Cece sighs rubbing at her face as she tries to process that.

"I get what you're saying, and your concerns are valid— but that's _not_ what you said out there Spencer! You pretty much just accused Emily of using Ali," Cece tries to get the manager to see reason.

"She is," Spencer mutters darkly at the thought. Hanna throws up her hands in exasperation.

"She loves Alison," Hanna defends pointing a finger into Spencer's face. She just _knows_ that's true. Her best friend, one of the best people she's ever encountered, is finally settling down with someone who is equally _good,_ maybe even better _._ "And if you can't see that maybe you need to get that giant stick out of your ass."

Spencer swats Hanna's hand out of her face and glares at the designer.

"Yeah cause Emily's party pal has a fucking clue about depression and projecting self hatred into unstable relationships," she spits back feeling very attacked when all she was trying to do was save two people she cares about.

"Fuck you, you think you know everything Spencer but you're just a repressed—"

"Alright, enough," Aria steps between the two trying to bring the conversation back to a respectable discussion. "This isn't helping any of us."

"Aria's right," Cece adds with a nod toward the little brunette, glad for a little rationality.

"We have to get Emily to see-" Aria tries to continue.

"No!" Hanna snaps loudly, the three of them jump in surprise at her forcefulness. "I refuse to help you ruin this. Emily is finally happy, she's _actually_ happy and you want to take that away cause you don't approve."

"This is about what's best for both of them," Spencer tries to explain calmly but urgently. "Hanna, Emily is happy right now, but how long before she relapses? Depression doesn't go away in a second and she's only going to hurt herself and Alison in the long run if Alison is her _sole_ source of happiness."

Spencer looks to Cece desperately hoping for some support. "I know you love Ali, Cece, you have to see I'm right," Spencer urges, trying to grasp for any lifeline possible.

"I'm not listening to this," Hanna declares with anger and rushes for the doorway. As she gets to the door she turns back, disappointed and fuming. "I hope you know what you're doing, Spencer, because if you wreck this she'll never forgive you. And you can bet I won't either."

Aria sighs as Hanna leaves and Cece stares at Spencer for a long moment before shaking her head and running a hand through her hair, this is just what they need a bigger tangled mess.

"You see it don't you, Cece?" Spencer tries again, a little gentler but still earnest, she thinks about mentioning Ian and the law suit about the very real threat Alison faces if they can't get a sponsor but something holds the manager back. This _relationship_ needs to end and Alison needs to be freed, in Spencer's mind they are irrevocably connected issues and they can both be solved if Spencer can just get Cece on her side.

"I don't know," Cece answers carefully, conflict seeping into her voice. "Ali is like my little sister, and I love Emily, so much, as much as she frustrates me. I want them to be happy and they seem—"

" _Seem_ ," Spencer stresses as her frown increases. "They _seem_ happy. Ali is still doing this out of obligation! She wants Emily to be happy but she's so dependent on Em for everything. She thinks they're like beauty and the beast."

"What?" Cece tilts her head in confusion. "The book?"

Aria nods, jumping back into the conversation.

"Em bought it for her and now— the way Spencer explained it to me, it's like Stockholm Syndrome. Ali has developed an attachment to her servitude to Emily and now she's projecting feelings of affection onto Emily because Emily is literally the only safe thing she's ever known."

"So Ali's using Emily," Cece clarifies slowly, she can't imagine Alison manipulating anyone like that.

"Not consciously or maliciously, and neither is Emily. But her whole white knight complex is escalated by protecting Ali—it defines her whole existence and it counters her depression because she has a purpose, a goal, protect and keep Ali safe and happy," Spencer explains, having thought this through in great depth. Cece's brow furrows in confusion.

"But that sounds like a good thing they both want to make each other happy and—"

"It's called codependence," Spencer continues with a scowl. "And it means they essentially lose their own individual lives because of how wrapped up they are in their relationship. It leads to all kinds of issues, not the least of which is Ali losing her own life when she never even got to have one."

Cece mulls over Spencer's argument for a solid minute or so of awkward silence. She can see where Spencer is coming from and why the manager is so concerned. But Alison is a very delicate girl and Cece knows that the impulsive manager or even Aria won't be able to explain the concept properly let alone get a good sense of what Alison truly feels.

"Let me talk to Ali," Cece suggests, Spencer crosses her arms obviously not appeased but Aria nods agreeably. "It's a compromise, Spencer I'm not helping till I hear what Ali has to say. Without Em."

Spencer huffs but nods and Cece squeezes the manager's arm softly, knowing that Spencer's intentions and actions don't come from a hateful place.

"Let Em cool off for a bit," Cece suggests softly. "I'll taking Ali for lunch next week, just don't do anything rash."

Cece leaves with a quick hug from Aria and once again its just the two of them. Spencer collapses onto the sofa with a pained sigh.

"Well that could have gone better," Aria mutters sitting next to her.

"I'm gonna be the bad guy again aren't I?" Spencer asks pathetically and Aria pulls the manager's head to her shoulder stroking her hair gently.

"You care too much, Spence," Aria soothes. "Way too much to be the bad guy."

x-x-x

It hurts that they're right back here again— Ali in Emily's bed crying her eyes out because the world is unfair. But this time Emily just can't believe that it's come from one of her best friends, someone she trusts with her life. She's still vibrating with anger when she shuts the door, locks it and slips into bed behind the crying blonde who has already crawled to the center and curled up in a little quivering ball.

"Ali, please don't cry," Emily tries to soothe gently as she molds her body to spoon the blonde, wrapping her curves to fit around Alison's. "Spencer doesn't know what she's talking about, she doesn't understand us."

Alison takes a deep, shuddering breath as her body shakes and she tenses up in Emily's arms as she tries to communicate to the brunette. "She…I'm…not good enough…"

"No, stop," Emily pleads as she gently tugs on the blonde's arm and implores her to turn over onto her back. The blonde does reluctantly only to see Emily's deeply concerned face and wide frown. The swimmer gently brings up Alison's wrist with the slave brand to her face and presses her lips to it reverently while Alison tries to still her sobs. "This doesn't define you."

The blonde manages a watery smile before her eyebrows scrunch and her hands tremble again. She's more than a little hurt that Spencer, and _Aria_ , of all people, her first friend, have turned against her after being so furiously defensive of her against her siblings. They're supposed to be a family, her sisters, why are they trying to isolate her and separate her? Can't they see her intentions are pure even though she is tainted with the horrors of her past? What about the relationship isn't right, she just can't comprehend it. If they think she's terrible why even bother apologizing, Ali sniffles softly.

"I don't want to not be with you," Alison whispers through choked cries as she turns fully to Emily and clutches at the brunette. She knows she's being very…needy…clingy, for a lack of a better word, but she doesn't want anything that Spencer said to affect _this,_ their secret world, their relationship. She doesn't want to not be good enough for Emily or for anyone else to think that, she just wants Emily to look at her with that adoring, kind glimmer in her brown eyes.

"You don't have to be," Emily reassures with a sigh as she gently pries Alison's hands off of her and pulls the blonde into her so that Alison's head is buried in her chest. There's a part of her that knows if anything, she should be worried about Alison not being with her. She should worry about the blonde realizing the swimmer is not nearly good enough to be with her, that Emily is the one with a zillion fucked up flawed issues. But she hopes that Alison already sees that and is choosing to look past it. "Forget Spencer. She'll realize how wrong she is."

"But…Aria…"

"Is wrong, too," Emily reassures and Alison is quelled ever so slightly as she feels Emily's arms tighten desperately around her.

The two of them lie there in a serious silence, their hands both holding tightly onto the other. Though Emily tells both of them that any threat isn't real, it feels more real than any outside threat ever has.

"Ali…" Emily finally whispers up through the silence of their heavy breathing. She feels Alison shift next to her and tilt up to look at her with her big, vulnerable blue eyes. Emily's heart clenches, and she doesn't even think before she speaks—"I love you."

Alison's eyes widen impossibly further as Emily's do as well, the gravity of what she just said dawning on her. She doesn't regret it, not for a second, but she feels a tiny hint of panic seep in as Alison just continues to look at her like a deer in headlights. She's never had to worry about the nuances of saying those words before…Maya said them first and she echoed them. But she doesn't worry long as Alison's face breaks into one of awe and reverence as she leans forward and presses her forehead against Emily's, their noses touching.

"I love you," Alison replies honestly, believing those words with every ounce of her being.

Emily can't help but smile at those words, despite their complicated position and she kisses Alison softly before they snuggle into each other, holding desperately onto their promises of love and promises of never being without the other. One fight at a time, Emily thinks to herself. One day at a time.

 **x-x-x**

A few days later, Spencer and Aria sit at the kitchen table eating in comfortable silence. Spencer still harbors this secret that is still eating away at her but she's managed to get an intern in her father's firm to keep an eye on the papers, and so far Ian hasn't filed anything but the manager knows it's coming and Spencer is desperately stalling for a solution.

Things have been…tense…in the house lately. Hanna and Emily are both still boiling with anger but it's Ali's wounded looks that break Spencer and Aria's hearts. Any attempt to explain the situation to Alison has been interceded by both Hanna and Emily who never seem to leave Ali alone anymore. And Alison doesn't seem to want to speak to either brunette as she always quickly hides behind whoever she's with. Spencer and Aria would intervene but they don't want to further worsen the situation.

As they're eating, a small baggie suddenly falls on the table between the two. The manager instantly turns as white as the powder inside the small bag.

"Emily!" Aria exclaims in shock and anger as she jumps out of her seat, looking up at the swimmer who stands over the table. "What the hell is wrong with you? Spencer has been clean for a year and you pull this kind of immature crap? Is this your idea of a joke?"

Emily stares hard at Spencer across the table and doesn't even blink as Aria berates her. No, she's here with a purpose and she won't be deterred.

"I was cleaning out my drawer," Emily mentions with a sneer. She doesn't add it was to make room for Ali's things, she doesn't want them judging this or trying to take away the importance of what she's saying.

"Ruin your own life but keep Spencer out of it," Aria hisses picking up the baggie and throwing it back at Emily. The swimmer catches it gracefully, keeping her cool with the air of a fallen angel.

"It wasn't in _my_ drawer though, was it Spencer?" Emily glares at her manager as she drops the baggie back on the table. Spencer only has eyes for the white powder and she stares at it longingly. "I noticed it was missing, and do you know where I found it?"

"Spencer?" Aria questions hesitantly, the manager blinks and can't cover her guilt as she faces Aria through her lashes.

"Where do you get off on lecturing me about _my_ choices?" Emily roars, her accusation clear as day. Spencer stands quickly, her chair scrapping unpleasantly from the sudden movement.

"This is _completely_ different," Spencer shoots back defensively.

"No, it's not you act like you're above us all, Spencer, like you have everything all sorted but really your holier than thou attitude is a mask and it's _slipping_ ," Emily twists the proverbial knife as deep as she can.

"This doesn't excuse your actions, Emily, my mistakes don't mitigate your own," Spencer spits back, insistent on not letting Emily get away with this horrible misplace of sins.

"Shut up both you!" Aria screams, she grabs the bag from the table and marches across the room to the sink.

"Aria stop-"

Spencer's plea falls on deaf ears as Aria opens the bag and up ends all of it into the sink, running the water hard to wash it all away. Spencer slumps and closes her eyes pained as Emily watches Aria turn off the water and turn to them her face set in hard fury.

"I can't believe you," she shakes her head in disbelief. "Either of you."

"She started-"

Aria holds up a hand and Emily falls quiet.

"I'm done," Aria tells them both with finality.

"Done?" Emily echoes.

"What do you mean done, Aria you can't-"

"You," Aria points at Emily. "I can't believe you just did that and what you're doing with Ali, I thought I knew you."

Emily clenches her fists but Aria continues before she can get a word out.

"And, you," Aria closes her eyes slowly as she seems to be swallowing her anger, she vibrates as she tries to hold herself together. "I can't believe _anything_ you say ever again."

"Ar, no," Spencer begs. "I need you."

"As much as you need that?" Aria points to the sink. "You need help, Spencer."

"I'm fine. Please, Aria, please its only when I can't cope," Spencer begs her eyes filling with tears as she tries to make her best friend understand. The pressure, school, her parents, this job, being Emily's moral compass, the weight of Alison's freedom its all a lot to take on and she'd been drowning while she was clean. She's not addicted, she's just holding on.

"I'm not doing this again, Spencer," Aria spits. "You lied to me."

"I know, I know but-"

"You almost died last time!" Aria screams, angry hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she loves her best friends, both of them, with her whole heart but there is only so much she can take. Emily feels extremely out of place as Aria and Spencer stare at each other both in tears.

"I can't lose you again, I can't do this," Aria hiccups trying to get a hold of her voice as it cracks. She turns on her heel and fleas.

Spencer crumples to the floor and curls into herself, rocking back and forth with her arms around her knees. Emily doesn't know what to do. Spencer always so collected even in anger she's in control. Slowly the swimmer sinks down to Spencer's level.

"Spence…" Emily reaches out a hand slowly as soon as her fingers touch Spencer's shoulder the manager's head shoots up.

"Don't touch me!"

Emily retreats and holds her hands up in surrender. Not knowing what else to do, she slinks back, off into the hallway. She's now proved her point, but she's not so sure it was worth getting the two back for interfering with her relationship. Spencer needs help, Emily reasons, and this is going to force her to get it. But that look on Aria's face…the brunette shudders unpleasantly.

Emily stands at the stairs and debates going up when Aria slams a door and Emily decides to slip out the front door. She takes a deep breath and slumps against the outside wall of the house. The house that barely feels like a home sometimes. It used to feel like a home, when they had all been so bright-eyed and excited and ready to face the world together. She remembers the day Pepe had first come home, she remembers the day Hanna had finished designing her studio room, or the day Spencer had finished moving in all the furniture for the office. She remembers when the four of them and Cece had celebrated her first major win by jumping in the pool even though the heater was broken and it had just been an easier, carefree blissful time before everything became more stressful and the blissful moments became fewer and farther between.

But now the house feels like a war zone, and Cece hardly comes by to avoid all the tension. They grew up together, went through some of the toughest things together but maybe this is what breaks them beyond repair, Spencer's stubborn refusal to see past Ali's status because thats what Emily sees— her manager's disapproval over her controversial relationship with her own slave. In the back of her mind, Emily sees more of Spencer's view than she cares to admit and it just makes her lash out more.

When did this become so hard, Emily wonders—she wonders if they'd all be happier without her here, and then she realizes nobody would be in this position without her and her money. She sighs, trying to rationalize that that's not all she's good for, that that's not all she brings to the table in their friendship. But maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing, not being successful. Without the money Spencer wouldn't have gotten into coke in the first place, without the pressure maybe they'd all be normal. No money, no fame, no pressure, no Alison…Emily shakes her head that's not an option anymore.

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and takes a deep breath as she dials Toby's number. He picks up after two rings and Emily sighs knowing she has to do this.

"Hey, Toby…I think Spencer should stay with you for a bit."


End file.
